Cinderella Haechan? You mean Haechannirella? What the-,?
by Hirudinea
Summary: "Istri itu wanita atau pria?,"-Haechan, "Dan kenapa bertanya begitu? Tentu saja yang dimasuki itu pantas disebut istri."-Mark, "Dan yang jelas, kau lebih bajingan daripada para tukang cabul di luaran sana yang hobi berkeliaran tanpa celana,"-Haechan. "Dan kau sangat sexy saat berkata begitu,"-Mark. "Ok, aku tahu kau itu gila."-Haechan. NCT/ MarkHyuck MPREG! END
1. Chapter 1

**PLAN**

 **MarkHyuck**

 **Rated : M**

 **Romance, comedy, family.**

 **BL, TYPOS.**

"Awalnya Mark ingin menyingkirkan Haechan dari hidupnya atau ia yang menjauh saja dari anak itu. Namun, ketika baru seminggu ia melakukan hal itu, ia baru sadar bahwa ternyata apa yang ia dapatkan bukanlah apa yang selama ini ia bayangkan. Pada akhirnya ia tersadar, jika hidup tanpa Haechan yang super cerewet dan bawel itu terasa sepi dan membosankan."

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Hari di mana ia tidak akan pergi ke kantor dan bergulat risau dengan segala tumpukan berkas kerja. Hari di mana ia bisa berkumpul bersama keluarga tercintanya. Ya, keluarga. Bersama keluarga baru yang sudah menemaninya sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Ia tidak pernah menyesal mengenai membina keluarga ini. Ia bisa menerima segalanya dengan lapang dada. Namun, tidak bisakah istrinya itu menurut dan bersikap seperti seorang istri pada umumnya? Istrinya itu, wah, ia tidak akan sanggup menggambarkan tentang betapa luar biasanya istrinya itu.

Cerewet. Seorang istri yang cerewet itu wajar. Namun cerewetnya seorang Haechan tidaklah pantas untuk disebut sebagai "cerewetnya seorang istri." Haechan itu memang banyak bicara, namun hal yang ia banyak bicarakan bukanlah mengenai hal-hal berbau rumah tangga ataupun keperluan bumbu dapur yang sering cepat habis. Melainkan mengenai,

"Mark! Kau sembunyikan di mana koleksi dvd game terbaruku hah!" Mendengar teriakan maha dahsyat dari sang istri membuatnya mau tidak mau harus terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia baru akan beranjak dari ranjang namun sudah terguling terlebih dahulu ke lantai akibat tendangan dari kaki Haechan.

"Mark! Kembalikan dvd gamenya! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mereka!"

Astaga, ya beginilah istrinya. Istri yang cerewetnya diakibatkan oleh koleksi dvd gamenya yang ia buang entah kemana karena ia sudah muak dengan sikap sang istri yang setiap hari bisanya hanya menghabiskan waktu di depan tv hanya untuk memainkan game-game sialan itu.

.

.

Ia berjalan menuju ke ruang makan dengan tenang. Di belakangnya mengekor seorang manusia hyperaktif yang sedang sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya. Entah apa yang ada di dalam sana ia tidak akan peduli jika istrinya itu sudah sibuk memainkan ponsel.

"Kau mau makanan apa untuk sarapan?" Ia menanyai Haechan yang masih sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Melihat itu membuatnya sedikit kesal hingga akhirnya dengan cepat ia merenggut ponsel itu dari tangannya.

"Hei! Kembalikan ponselku!" Haechan berteriak nyaring tidak suka dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi.

"Beri aku morning kiss maka aku akan mengembalikannya." Ia menarik kursi untuk diduduki istrinya. Wahihatlah dirinya, dia ini suami yang luar biasa sempurnakan.

"Morning kiss kepalamu." Ia hanya memasang wajah malas mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut sexy istrinya. Ia ini suami yang sempurnakan? Lalu kenapa ia harus mendapatkan istri semenyebalkan Haechan.

"Selamat pagi tuan, nyonya. Pagi ini kami te-"

"Sekali lagi kau panggil aku nyonya, kujahit mulutmu!" Selalu seperti ini, Haechan akan marah-marah tidak jelas kepada para pelayan hanya karena ia dipanggil nyonya oleh mereka. Dan Mark yang melihat hal itu hanya memandangnya tidak peduli. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi sejak seminggu yang lalu, jadi ia bisa memakluminya kawan.

Habis mau bagaimanapun juga, istrinya itu seorang pria. Iya. Istri yang sejak tadi ia bicarakan itu memang seorang pria. Lebih tepatnya seorang anak kecil cerewet berusia 20 tahun yang bahkan baru lulus SMA kemarin. Jadi wajar sajakan jika istri tercerewetnya ini sangat tidak suka jika ia dipanggil dengan "nyonya".

"Apa jadwalmu pagi ini?" Ia membuka koran pagi dan membacanya dengan tenang sembari memperhatikan Haechan yang sedang memainkan serbet makan yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Apa lagi. Tentu saja tidur. Atau kalau ada kesempatan aku akan kabur dari rumah ini dan meninggalkanmu. Tapi itu akan berbeda jika kau mau mengembalikan dvd gameku. Aku akan tetap tenang di rumah dan memainkan game itu dalam damai." Haechan tersenyum mulia setelah mengatakan itu di depannya.

"Tidak ada keuntungannya untukku." Jawabnya singkat, ia malas menanggapi istrinya yang sudah mulai berulah dengan kembali mengungkit hal mengenai kabur atau pergi dari rumah atau apapun itu.

"Ahaha, tentu saja. Mana sudi aku membuat keputusan yang menguntungkanmu." Anak itu bahkan bisa tertawa selebar itu setelah mengatakannya.

Ya, lanjutkan saja bertingkah kurang ajarnya pada suamimu. Tunggu saja hingga semua koleksi dvd game sampahmu itu akan hangus terbakar. Sekiranya itulah suara batin milik Mark.

Ia membaca koran paginya dengan masih tetap memperhatikan perilaku dari Haechan. Ini sedikit aneh, pasalnya dari pengalaman yang sudah-sudah, Haechan pasti akan marah karena ia merenggut ponselnya. Namun ini, anak itu bahkan masih tetap tenang di kursinya dan bersiap memakan makanan yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh para pelayan di rumah ini. Tumben sekali ia tidak meminta sarapan aneh kepada para pelayan dan tetap tenang saja melahap semua hidangan itu.

Ketika ia sedang nemperhatikan grafis harga saham melalui ipadnya tiba-tiba saja ponsel milik Haechan yang sedang ia tawan di kantong jubah tidurnya berbunyi. Dan hal inipun membuatnya harus menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya.

Ia membuka ponsel milik Haechan dan melihat jika ponsel anak itu ternyata terlindungi oleh kunci beruba pola. Ia sempat berdecak sejenak memikirkan mengenai istrinya yang mungkin saja memiliki banyak rahasia hingga ponselnya saja dilindungi oleh pola seperti itu.

"Siapa yang menelponku?" Ia melihat Haechan yang menghentikan sejenak acara makannya dan menatap dirinya penuh tanya.

"Bukan telpon. Hanya sebuah pesan. Beritahu pola ponselmu." Ia meminta istrinya untuk sedikit terbuka pada dirinya.

"Hmm..." Istrinya menggambar pola di udara dengan jari telunjuknya. Dan setelah itu ia langsung mengikutinya dan mencobanya langsung pada benda elektronik berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut.

"Pesan ini dari kontak dengan nama "Jaemin lacur bajingan.", wah, panjang juga ya namanya. Dia bilang "untuk apa harus khawatir datang kemari naik apa. Kau kan bisa minta pada suami tampanmu itu untuk mengantarkanmu. Atau jika dia sibuk, minta saja seorang sopir mengantarmu." Hmm.." Mark tidak bisa berkata-kata seusai membaca isi pesan tersebut. Bukan karena ia kaget, ia hanya merasa sedikit aneh saja. Kenapa Haechan menamai nomor Jaemin di ponselnya dengan nama seperti itu. Bukankah dulu Haechan pernah bilang jika ia dan Jaemin itu bersahabat dekat. Lalu kenapa anak itu menamai nama temannya dengan nama yang tidak patut dibaca tersebut. Atau, apakah ini hal yang sudah biasa dilakukan antar sahabat dekat? Ck, anak-anak sekarang memang aneh ya.

"Kalian mau ke mana memangnya?" Ia bertanya pada Haechan setelah memasukkan kembali ponsel itu ke dalam kantong jubah tidurnya. Nampak sekarang ia sedang menyuapkan salad buahnya dengan tenang sembari menunggu jawaban dari Haechan. Ia sebenarnya tidak pernah mau untuk ikut campur dengan urusan istrinya, ia bertanya seperti itu karena jujur saja ia hanya merasa penasaran tidak lebih. Ia hanya merasa sebenarnya mau ke mana anak-anak nakal itu pergi.

"Mark. Berikan dvd gameku sekarang. Kau bisa minta apapun nanti. Tapi kumohon kembalikan dvd gamenya. Yaaaaa" Kenapa malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Istrinya ini, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengannya.

"Jaemin mengajakmu ke mana?" Ia tetap kukuh pada pertanyaannya tadi. "Dan bisakah kau memanggilku hyung? Lebih bagus lagi kalau yeobo." Ia sedikit menggoda Haechan di akhir kalimatnya diikuti dengan seringaian andalannya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Pokoknya kembalikan dvd gamenya. Aku mau main game sepuasku hari ini.!" Haechan memaksa dengan wajah kesalnya. Dia bahkan sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi hidangan sarapan paginya.

"Bukankah kau ada acara dengan Jaemin." Ia tersenyum mempermainkan sang istri. Seru juga memulai pagi dengan menggoda sang istri hingga membuatnya menjadi kesal.

'BRAAK'

Di luar dugaannya Haechan malah membanting garpunya dan beranjak marah dari ruang makan. Beberapa pelayan yang ada di sana juga sedikit dibuat terkejut. Pasalnya, sekesal apapun nyonya-nya di rumah ini, setidaknya nyonya mereka itu tidak pernah membanting-banting sesuatu di depan mereka. Namun mungkin sekarang berbeda. Nyonya Haechan mereka sedang marah besar pada suaminya. Membuat mereka sedikit khawatir padanya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kalian bereskan semuanya. Dan jika nanti Haechan sudah keluar dari kamarnya segera beri tahu aku." Ia juga memutuskan untuk beranjak dari meja makan. Tidak ada yang seru lagi di ruang makan ini, sebab sumber kesenangannya sedang merajuk dan sudah tidak asik lagi untuk digoda. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat anak itu jadi marah dan bersikap tidak seperti biasanya, namun yang jelas mungkin anak itu sedang butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Mark memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Menapaki anak tangga satu per satu menuju ke arah kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Satu lantai dengan kamar milik Haechan, dengan pintu kamar saling berhadapan atau dengan kata lain kamarnya berada tepat di depan kamar milik Haechan.

Apa kalian heran mengapa kamar mereka berbeda? Ini akan sedikit rumit jika dijelaskan. Namun yang jelas, sejak pertama menikah Haechan memang tidak mau mereka tidur di kamar yang sama. Saat itu Haechan bahkan mengancan akan meminta cerai jika mereka tidur dalam satu kamar atau bahkan satu ranjang. Herankan kenapa Haechan melakukan ini. Lalu, apakah semua itu karena Haechan membenci pernikahan ini? Jawabannya adalah. Iya. Haechan sangat tidak suka dengan pernikahan ini.

Lalu jika tidak suka. Kenapa Haechan harus mau menikah dengan Mark? Alasannya adalah karena ibu tirinya. Sebenarnya, Haechan ini bisa disebut sebagai Cinderella. Cinderella yang memiliki seorang ibu tiri yang menyebalkan dan memuakkan. Memiliki saudara tiri yang menyusahkan. Dan apakah kalian pikir Haechan takut dengan ibu tirinya? Tentu saja tidak. Mana ada hal yang seperti itu di dunia Haechan. Seumur hidup seorang Haechan Lee tidak akan pernah takut pada ibunya, ops ibu tiri maksudnya.

Lantas jika tidak takut, kenapa ia harus mau menikah dengan Mark. Meski ceritanya sedikit agak panjang, namun ia akan tetap menceritakannya. Jadi pada saat itu, tepat sehari setelah UN terakhirnya, ia diberitahu oleh ibu tirinya itu jika ia telah dilamar oleh seseorang. Kala itu ia sedikit heran, dalam pikirannya gadis bodoh mana yang mau menikahinya bahkan melamarnya tepat setelah UN usai. Apa gadis itu tidak berpikir jika ia ini masih kecil, untuk apa mengajak seorang anak kecil menikah. Mau diberi makan apa nanti anak mereka, untuk menghidupi diri sendiri saja ia tidak bisa.

Sejak awal rencananya adalah ia akan mencoba untuk bersikap ramah dalam menyambut tamu yang kata ibu tirinya itu adalah calon pedamping hidupnya kelak. Setidaknya ia ingin berlaku baik sebelum menolak orang tersebut dengan penolakan kejinya yang begitu kejam. Malam itu ia sudah bersiap di dalam kamar dengan memakai kaos santai beserta celana jins selutut. Tidak lupa ia juga sudah merancang segala skenario epik yang ia perkirakan akan memiliki presentase keberhasilan sekitar 100 persen. Ia bahkan melangkah dengan angkuhnya ketika menuju ruang tamu, menampik segala pandangan merendahkan dari saudara tirinya. Dan ketika tiba saat di mana ia telah sampai di ruang keluarganya ia hampir langsung dibuat mati menganga tidak percaya di tempatnya. Otaknya mendadak terasa seperti sudah tidak berfungsi lagi ketika melihat sosok Mark sedang duduk di ruang tamunya ditemani dengan sang ibu tirinya yang terdengar sedang membualkan kata-kata dusta.

Dan ketika ia tahu siapa makhluk gila yang telah melamarnya ia langsung dibuat marah. Apa-apaan kenapa malah si Mark sialan itu yang melamarnya! Ia tidak membenci Mark sebenarnya, namun sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan pria itu ia langsung dibuat kesal olehnya. Sejak saat itu ia terus saja diteror olehnya. Pria itu bahkan setiap paginya selalu rajin mengirimkan pesan selamat pagi yang menjijikkan. Ia menyesal mengapa dulu ia harus bertemu dengan pria itu. Ia sangat menyesal mengapa dulu ia mau menerima ajakan Jaemin untuk datang ke acara pesta pembukaan gedung pusat perbelanjaan baru milik kedua orangtuanya. Kenapa pada saat itu ia harus dipertemukan dengan Mark. Dan kenapa pula ia dulu mau saja menerima uluran tangan dari Mark untuk berkenalan. Ia bodoh memang. Dan semuanya benar-benar membuatnya tidak tahan apalagi sejak saat itulah Mark selalu mengganggunya. Mengiriminya pesan cinta memuakkan, menjemputnya setiap pagi dan bahkan selalu mengganggunya ketika ia sedang kerja paruh waktu di cafe.

Saat itu mungkin ia bisa saja menolak lamaran dari Mark, namun jangan bilang ibunya itu seorang ibu tiri jika ia tidak memiliki ancaman jahat untuk dirinya. Saat itu ia diancam oleh ibu tirinya jika saja ia menolak lamaran dari Mark, maka bersiap saja ia akan melihat abu milik mendiang ibunya berceceran di tanah sebab ibu tirinya itu mengancam akan mencabut biaya penyimpanan abu di tempat krematorium. Lantas sajalah hal ini langsung membuatnya tidak berdaya. Ia mau menolak namun tidak sanggup, ia memikirkan bagaimana nanti nasib abu dari ibunya jika ia tidak mau menuruti keinginan dari ibu tirinya. Ia tahu, ibu tirinya itu pasti melakukan itu semua demi uang. Dasar wanita laknat! Gila harta pula! Terkutuklah dia!.

Dan tadi adalah cerita singkat mengenai bagaimana Haechan bisa mau menikah dengan Mark. Saat itu adalah saat yang paling menyengsarakan bagi Haechan, sebab mau bagaimanapun juga ia ini belumlah siap untuk disuruh menikah. Apalagi ketika sadar jika alasannya menikah adalah karena ancaman dari ibunya dan karena sikap ibu tirinya yang haus uang dan harta itu. Sungguh hal itu benar-benar membuatnya marah dan jengah di saat yang bersamaan.

Terlalu asik membayangkan kenangan suram di masa lalu membuat Haechan menjadi tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara pintunya diketuk. Ini pasti Mark, siapa lagi yang akan mengetuk pintu kamarnya sebrutal itu jika bukan Mark si manusia brengsek yang selalu mengaku sebagai suaminya. Namun biar sajalah, ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak akan mau membuka pintu itu untuk seorang pria brengsek macam Mark.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" Ia menjawab suara ketukan pintu dari Mark dengan teriakannya. Tidak sadarkah Haechan jika apa yang ia lakukan itu percuma saja. Pasalnya mana mungkin Mark akan mendengar suara Haechan jika kamarnya itu kedap suara.

Hingga sampai akhirnya ia hanya bisa dibuat semakin kesal saja dengan sikap Mark yang dengan seenaknya saja membobol pintu kamarnya dengan kunci cadangan yang ia miliki. Lihat saja itu betapa memuakkannya Mark. Untuk apa mengetuk pintu seperti orang gila jika pada akhirnya dia tetap masuk dengan cara membobol kunci kamarnya, tidak berguna. Dari sofanya ia menatap garang pada Mark yang berjalan santai menghampirinya. Ia lihat pria itu sudah berganti baju dari jubah tidurnya ke kaos santai dan celana panjang bahan kain.

"Kenapa kau marah?" Mark datang dan duduk di sofa yang telah ia duduki tepat di sampingnya.

"Apa lagi. Tentu saja aku marah karena kau itu sangat bajingan." Ia menjawab ketus tanpa melihat ke arah Mark.

"Lalu?" Mark menarik dagunya dan membuat wajah mereka menjadi saling berhadapan.

"Lalu? Lalu apalagi! Tentu saja kau harus segera mengembalikan dvd gameku!" Ia berteriak marah di depan wajah milik Mark.

"Apa menariknya game itu." Mark membalas malas sembari tangannya beralih menarik pinggang Haechan untuk mendekat kepadanya. Dan Haechan yang diperlakukan seperti itupun langsung berontak tidak terima. Haechan bahkan sudah akan menggigit lengan Mark jika saja Mark tidak segera menganggat lengannya ke atas.

"Cepat kembalikan padaku.!" Mark menghembuskan napas lelah dengan sikap Haechan yang satu ini. Tidak bisakah Haechan bersikap sedikit lebih baik padanya? Hanya karena ditarik pinggangnya saja anak itu bahkan sampai hampir menggigitnya. Apa selamanya akan terus seperti ini. Apakah selamanya ia hanya akan mendapatkan sentuhan seperti itu dari istrinya. Bahkan sejak mereka menikah, sentuhan terintim yang pernah ia dapatkan dari sang istri hanyalah sentuhan yang tidak pantas untuk disebut sebagai sentuhan, yaitu, berupa pukulan, cubitan, gigitan dan bahkan tendangan. Haechan itu tidak ada mengerti dirinya sama sekali.

"Mark. Kembalikan dvd gamenya ya. Kumohon." Tampaknya Haechan sudah mulai menyerah. Anak itu bahkan sudah sampai ke dalam tahap menatap mata Mark dengan tatapan memelas super menyedihkan miliknya. "Aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu jika kau mau mengembalikannya. Ya, Mark! Kumohon!" Anak itu kembali memohon dengan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. Dan Mark yang melihat perilaku Haechan itu mulai memikirkan beberapa hal.

Mungkin ia butuh waktu untuk mempertimbangkan penawaran dari Haechan. Ya mungkin saja ia bisa mengambil keuntungan dari penawaran ini.

"Tiga permintaan." Jawabnya sembari menatap tepat kedua bola mata milik Haechan. Sementara orang yang ditatap matanya hanya membulatkan matanya tidak mengerti. Ia bingung dengan maksud ucapan dari Mark, tiga permintaan? Maksudnya?

"Tiga permintaan? Apasih maksudmu?" Haechan beranjak dari sofanya dan memilih untuk menuju ke arah ranjangnya. Ia lebih memilih berbaring di sana saja dari pada harus menanggapi ucapan dari Mark. Terserahlah nasib dvd gamenya. Ia sudah tidak peduli! Sebenarnya tidak juga sih, ia juga tidak ikhlas mengatakan itu, hanya saja sekarang ia sedang malas untuk berbicara dengan Mark. Pria gila itu selalu saja seenaknya. Sering mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan suara kencang, lalu setelah itu tidak lama kemudian akan dengan seenaknya menerobos masuk. Gilakan orang itu. Untuk apa mengetuk pintu jika pada akhirnya ia akan menerobos masuk dengan kunci kamarnya yang dia miliki.

"Baiklah jika tidak mau. Jangan menyesal jika aku membakar semua dvd tidak berguna itu." Mendengar itu Haechan lantas membuka kembali kedua kelopak matanya yang sudah hampir menghantarkannya ke alam tidur.

Sementara Mark sendiri, pria itu sudah akan keluar dari kamar milik Haechan dan hendak benar-benar membakar semua dvd game milik Haechan. Namun tidak selang lama ia merasakan sebuah tangan menahan lengan kanannya dan menarik badannya kencang untuk mundur, ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya ia langsung disambut dengan wajah yang sangat panik milik Haechan. Wajah Haechan di matanya terlihat sudah sangat pasi dan nampak sudah tidak memiliki pilihan lain, terlihat sekali jika anak itu sudah putus asa.

"Jangan ya, aku sangat memohoooon padamu ok! Bagaimana jika du-"

"Empat permintaan." Mark langsung memotong ucapan anak itu ketika prasangka di dalam hatinya mengatakan jika Haechan akan menurunkan penawaran dari miliknya tadi.

"Apa?! Bagaima-"

"Lima permintaan." Mark memamerkan senyuman miringnya tepat di hadapan Haechan yang sedang tidak tenang dan risau dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Semakin membantah maka jumlah permintaanku akan terus naik. Atau semua penawaran hangus. Bersiap untuk menerima abu dari dvd mu itu." Ia hendak membalikkan badannya pergi namun lagi-lagi Haechan menahan lengannya, dan hal inipun mau tidak mau membuatnya harus kembali berhenti.

"Baiklah. Lima permintaan. Aku akan mengabulkan lima permintaan darimu. Tapi aku tidak akan mengabulkan permintaan yang tidak aku suka! Sekarang mana dvd gamenya." Haechan menyodorkan tangannya ke depan wajah milik Mark.

"Baiklah, sekarang ikut aku." Ia menarik pergelangan tangan milik Haechan dengan lembut.

Hatinya sedang dalam suasana yang baik saat ini. Berterima kasihlah ia pada sang istri tercintanya ini karena berkat dirinya suasana hatinya menjadi sebaik dan sebagus ini. Tangannya masih menarik Haechan dan membimbing anak itu untuk menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju ke arah ruang tamu luar biasa luas dan megah di rumah miliknya ini.

"Jadi kita pasang di mana?" Ia berhenti tepat di depan dinding luas rumahnya yang masih kosong belum terpempel apapun di permukaannya selain cat.

"Apanya yang dipasang?" Sang istri tercintanya bertanya dengan nada herannya.

"Kenapa masih bertanya. Tentu saja foto pernikahan kita sayang." Ia menatap sayang ke arah sang istri. "Bawa kemari fotonya." Lalu setelah itu munculah para pelayan mereka yang membawa sebuah frame dengan gambar foto pernikahan mereka di dalamnya.

Haechan dibuat ternganga tidak sanggup berbicara lagi. Pemandangan di depannya ini benar-benar pemandangan yang di luar dari nalar pikirannya, sebab bagaimana bisa Mark memasang foto pernikahan mereka dengan gambar yang seperti itu di ruang tamu. Apa kalian tahu bagaimana gambar foto itu. Jika kalian menjadi dirinya sekarang, kalian pasti juga tidak akan suka jika foto seperti itu dipasang di ruang tamu.

"Kau gila ya." Haechan menatap Mark tidak percaya.

"Kenapa? Foto ini bagus. Saat itu aku tepat mencium bibirmu. Jadi, aku rasa ini bagus unuk dipasang di sini." Mark menatap bangga pada frame yang masih dibawa oleh para pelayan mereka.

Sementara Haechan, di matanya foto berukuran 70 × 60 cm itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin segera menendang wajah milik Mark sekarang juga.

"Tidak. Tidak! Aku tidak mau. Jangan foto yang ini. Dari sekian banyak foto yang dulu diambil oleh photograper gila suruhanmu itu kenapa harus ini yang dipasang? Apa hanya ini foto yang dia cetak. Kemana foto yang lainnya!" Ia sudah akan menendang kaca dari frame foto itu jika saja itu belum dicegah oleh Mark.

"Aku suka yang ini." Mark tetap kukuh dengan keinginannya.

"Aku akan langsung memaksa cerai jika kau masih tetap akan memasang foto laknat ini di sini!" Haechan mengamuk dengan cara meneriaki Mark tanpa ampun.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Foto yang ini dipasang di kamar saja." Dan sebagai suami yang baik, Markpun memilih untuk mengalah. Ia menyuruh para pelayannya itu untuk membawa kembali frame foto tersebut.

"Nah itu lebih baik. Besok jika kau mau memasang foto pernikahan, pasang saja foto yang kita berdiri di altar. Yang saat itu aku sedang memasang wajah kesal. Itu akan iterlihat sekali keindahannya jika dipasang di dinding ini." Haechan tertawa lantang setelah berkata seperti itu tepat di hadapan wajah milik Mark.

"Karena kau telah menolak keinginan pertamaku jadi aku akan meminta ulang untuk permintaan pertama." Haechan merasakan pergelangan tangannya kembali ditarik oleh Mark. Anak itu sepertinya akan membawanya menuju ke arah dapur.

"Mulai besok. Beri aku makanan buatanmu. Entah pada pagi, siang, atau malam hari semua terserah pada dirimu, asal setidaknya kau harus memberiku makanan buatanmu sendiri sehari sekali."

"Kenapa harus memasak sih. Lalu jika aku yang memasak apa gunanya kau memperkerjakan puluhan pelayan di rumah ini." Haechan memprotes tidak suka dengan permintaan dari Mark yang satu ini. Bukannya ia tidak bisa memasak, hanya saja saat ini ia terlalu malas untuk menyentuh peralatan dapur.

"Kenapa kau selalu membantah permintaanku? Jika kau terus sepert ini maka aku akan benar-benar tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk sekedar bermain game di dalam ponsel." Dan sekarang giliran Mark lah yang berkata tidak suka dengan sikap dari Haechan, yang langsung ditanggapi dengan gerutuan bernada merajuk dari orangnya.

"Ck. Kenapa selalu mengancam sih!" Haechan berdecak kesal dan salling menatap tidak suka pada Mark, namun pada akhirnya ia pun hanya bisa mengalah pada pria itu, sebab sepertinya Mark sedang dalam kondisi serius dan tidak mau dibantah. "Iya-iya! Aku akan memasak untukmu setiap hari!" Akhirnya Haechan pun hanya sanggup memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Permintaan kedua ku. Mulai sekarang bisa kau panggil aku hyung? Atau lebih bagus lagi jika kau memanggilku sayang." Mark mengambil minuman dari dalam kulkas dan juga mengambilkan satu botol lain untuk Haechan. Sementara Haechan, ia tidak menerima minuman itu dan hanya menggeleng pelan menolaknya.

"Apa tidak ada permintaan yang lain? Jujur saja, aku sudah terbiasa memanggilmu Mark. Jadi aku lebih suka begitu dari pada memanggilmu dengan nama panggilan lain." Haechan menolak keinginan Mark dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus memanggilku dengan hyung. Kau harus tau sayang, usiaku 8 tahun lebih tua darimu jadi panggil aku hyung." Mark memaksa dan tidak mau jika Haechan menolak permintaannya. Sekarang pria itu berjalan menuju ke arah beranda rumah yang luasnya luar biasa seperti lapangan sepak bola.

"Tapi akukan sudah terbiasa memanggil Mark!" Haechan tetap tidak mau, dia bahkan hampir meninggalkan Mark begitu saja di beranda.

"Kembali masuk ke dalam maka aku akan membakar dvd itu." Mark menunjuk para pelayan yang telah ia perintahkan untuk menyiapkan tempat pembakaran bagi tumpukan dvd game milik Haechan dengan dagunya. "Jika aku bilang masukkan, maka bakar semua dvd itu." Perintahnya sambil tetap menatap ke arah Haechan yang langsung berwajah kaku melihat semua dvd gamenya yang sedang di ambang kematian.

"Jangan! Haaaaaa! Mark! Jangan! Kau tidak tahu betapa susah payahnya aku mendapatkan itu semua! Kau tau aku bahkan hampir tidak menikmati uang saku selama sebulan penuh hanya agar bisa mendapatkan salah satu dari mereka. Mark jangan bakar itu ya!" Haechan sudah akan berlari ke arah para pelayannya yang sedang bersiap dengan api yang telah menyala tinggi namun dengan cepat Mark menarik tangan anak itu dan membawanya menjauh dari beranda.

"Maaaarrkk! Waaaa! Lepaskan aku, biarkan aku menyelamatkan mereka Mark!" Haechan meronta-ronta ketika Mark membawa tubuhnya meninggalkan beranda. Anak itu bahkan hampir melompat tidak karuan jika saja Mark tidak segera membopong badannya layaknya karung beras ke bahu kirinya.

"Jadi, panggil aku Hyung ok." Mark menurunkan badan Haechan ketika mereka sudah sampai di beranda kanan rumahnya, di mana di sana terdapat sebuah kolam renang luas yang indah.

"Yaaahh! Kan aku sudah bilang! Aku lebih suka memanggilmu dengan Mark!" Haechan menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Kau kan bisa mencobanya dulu." Mark mendudukkan dirinya di tepian kolam renang, memasukkan kakinya ke dalam air diikuti pula oleh Haechan yang juga duduk di sampingnya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dengan tenang sembari memperhatikan Haechan yang nampak memairkan air di dalam kolam tersebut dengan kedua kakinya.

"Lagi pula, apa susahnya menyematkan kata hyung di akhir namaku." Ia mencoba merangkul bahu milik Haechan dengan hati-hati. Ia sedang waspada jika saja tiba-tiba Haechan akan menendangnya masuk ke dalam kolam karena tidak mau ia rangkul.

"Mark hyung? Begitu?" Haechan mengucapkan itu dengan nada mengejek, ketara sekali jika anak itu tidak mau memanggilnya begitu.

"Iya sayang. Itu lebih baik. Setidaknya meskipun tidak mau memanggilku sayang, kau bisa memanggilku begitu." Akhirnya ia bisa merangkul bahu milik Haechan dengan santai. Berkah sekali jika Haechan tidak meronta jika diajak bersentuham seperti ini.

"Kau itu benar-benar ya. Seharusnya kau itu bersyukur aku tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali ketika kau panggil dengan sayang. Bukan malah melunjak seperti ini." Haechan menatap sinis ke arah Mark.

"Jadi, panggil aku hyung. Atau aku akan menyuruh mereka membakar dvdnya sekarang." Mark kembali mengancam Haechan dengan senyuman miringnya.

"Ck, ya ya. Baiklah. Akan aku coba." Akhirnya Haechan yang super keras kepala itu bisa diluluhkan juga. "Lalu, apa permintaan ketiganya." Tambah anak itu.

"Permintaan ketiganya. Kau harus bisa lulus ujian masuk perguruan tinggi." Mark berkata seraya tangannya semakin mendekap erat tubuh milik Haechan, kesempatan baik selagi Haechan belum mengamuk padanya.

"Hanya itu? Wah, mudah sekali. Yakin tidak mau permintaan yang lain?" Haechan tersenyum main-main di depan Mark. Tangannya memercikkan sedikit air ke wajah Mark, bermaksud untuk bercanda.

"Tidak apa-apa. Cukup dengan kau lulus ujian itu aku sudah senang." Mark hanya menyeka beberapa tetes air yang mengenai wajahnya tidak bermaksud untuk membalas. Terlalu kekanakan mungkin.

"Ck, dasar tidak seru." Haechan memasang wajah cemberut dengan sikap Mark yang ternyata sangat tidak seru, tidak bisa diajak bermain-main sama sekali. "Rasakan!" Haechan menyerang Mark dengan cipratan air yang lebih banyak, tangannya melepaskan lengan Mark yang membelengku bahunya dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyipratkan air sebanyak mungkin ke arah Mark.

Mark sendiri yang mendapati badannya mulai basah hanya bersikap diam dan tidak peduli. Bukan masalah bagi dirinya basah kuyup seperti ini, selama Haechan bisa tertawa bahagia seperti ini ia juga akan ikut bahagia. Karena tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang telah Haechan lakukan, ia sampai tidak sadar jika Haechan telah kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjebur ke dalam kolam. Dan lekas saja pada saat itu ia langsung membolakan matanya kaget melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Awalnya ia akan menertawakan Haechan karena malang sekali anak itu, bermaksud menjailinya tapi ternyata malah terkena sial sendiri. Namun saat melihat keadaan Haechan yang sudah tidak berdaya di dalam air bahkan tangannya sampai melambai-lambai minta tolong membuatnya langsung panik. Ternyata Haechan tidak bisa berenang, membuatnya semakin panik, ia bahkan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam untuk menolongnya.

"HYUUNG!"

Astaga, Haechan benar-benar membuatnya panik dia bahkan spontan memanggilnya hyung.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, setelah menceburkan diri ke dalam air, Mark langsung menarik badan Haechan dan menggiringnya ke tepian. Sementara Haechan sendiri yang badannya telah digapai oleh Mark langsung melemas tidak sanggup berbuat apapun lagi. Badannya benar-benar terasa tidak berdaya, dan rasanya sebentar lagi ia akan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Haechan telah sadar, ia merasakan badannya sudah dibaringkan di ranjang empuk yang nyaman. Namun matanya masih terasa berat untuk terbuka, bahkan sekarang rasa pening mendadak mendera kepalanya. Aahh, ia merasa sangat pusing sekarang, ia juga merasakan tubuhnya menjadi sedikit sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sebuah suara dari seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai Mark hinggap di telinganya. Ia juga merasakan usapan lembut menyapu dahinya di mana hal ini membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang.

Pelan-pelan ia mencoba untuk membuka kedua matanya, meski terasa sulit sebab matanya benar-benar terasa jadi sangat berat namun ia tetap mencoba. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat ketika kedua matanya telah terbuka adalah wajah Mark yang nampak sedikit panik. Mark bahkan juga menyeka seluruh buliran keringat yang mengalir di sekitar pelipis wajahnya. Ia mencoba untuk mengingat kejadian apa yang menimpanya tadi, ia juga memperhatikan pemandangan kamar yang ada di kamar ini. Seingatnya kamarnya tidak memiliki cat dinding berwarna gelap seperti ini, cat kamarnya tidaklah berwarna abu-abu suram seperti ini. Juga di sebeleh sana, setahunya ia tidak pernah memiliki meja kerja yang seperti itu. Kamar ini lebih nampak seperti kamar milik Mark. Dan benar saja setelah ia mengingat-ingat kembali ini adalah kamar milik Mark. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya ia langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dan menghadap ke arah Mark yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan sayang? Suhu tubuhmu tadi hampir mencapai 38 derajat." Mark tetap menyeka lembut dahinya.

"Aku pusing." Ia memilih untuk bergelung di dalam selimut lembut beraroma maskulin milik Mark. Ternyata aroma Mark sangat berbeda dengan dirinya, jika Mark menyukai mentol maka dirinya lebih menyukai aroma vanila atau jeruk. Bukan karena ia feminim, namun lebih tepatnya karena kedua aroma itu adalah aroma favorit dari mendiang ibunya. Jadi jika suatu saat ia merasa rindu pada sang ibu, maka dengan cara menghirup aroma seperti itulah setidaknya ia bisa menghilangkan sejenak rasa rindunya.

"Lain kali jangan bermain air seperti itu lagi. Kau tahu, kau hampir saja membuatku mati ketakutan ketika melihatmu melambai-lambai di dalam air dengan tidak berdaya." Mark memperingatkan Haechan dengan ucapannya barusan, sementara Haechan yang merasa diomeli hanya menatap malas ke arah Mark, berpikir jika Mark itu terlalu berlebihan dalam menyikapi hal sepele seperti ini.

"Jadi kamarku atau kamarmu?" Kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya kembali tapi Mark sudah menanyainya dengan pertanyaan aneh yang benar-benar tidak ia menegerti.

"Apanya?" Ia hanya sanggup pasrah saja saat Mark ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Terserah Mark mau apa, yang jelas ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi melakukan apapun. Kepala dan badannya sudah cukup lelah dan lemas bahkan hanya untuk sekedar memprotes tindakan dari Mark.

"Permintaan keempat. Tidak ada lagi tidur terpisah. Jadi aku pindah ke kamarmu atau kau yang pindah ke kamarku? Atau jika kau mau, kita bisa menambah satu unit kamar baru di rumah ini." Haechan membulatkan matanya tidak suka mendengar penuturan dari Mark barusan. Hatinya bahkan sampai meronta kesal karena hal itu, karena bagaimana bisa Mark menjadikan hal seperti itu sebagai permintaan keempatnya, tentu saja hal itu sangat membuatnya tidak suka dan ingin marah.

"Aku tidak mau!" Dengan hati yang kadar emosinya sedang tidak terkontrol ia hendak bangun dari berbaringnya dan sudah menyingkap selimut hangatnya itu, namun semua itu belum sempat berlanjut sebab Mark sudah menarik kembali badannya hingga jatuh terbaring di ranjang seperti semula tadi.

"Aku tidak akan bersikap manis lagi untuk saat ini. Jangan membantahku, atau aku akan benar-benar marah." Mark mengancamnya dengan nada bicara yang super otoriter miliknya itu hingga membuatnya merinding. Ia bahkan sudah tidak sanggup untuk berkata-kata apapun lagi, sebab sekarang Mark benar-benar nampak sangat menyeramkan dengan mata tajamnya tersebut.

"Ck, terserah." Haechan menampik tangan Mark yang menarik tubuhnya tadi, dan badan lemasnya langsung ia banting baringkan di ranjang. Kepalanya semakin pening membuatnya ingin segera memejamkan mata kembali seperti tadi.

"Jangan tidur dulu sayang. Kau harus minum obat." Telinga sensitifnya mendengar Mark mengambil sesuatu dari meja nakas yang ia yakini adalah piring berisi makanan. "Makan dulu ya. Setelah itu kau minum obatnya." Mark bangun dari berbaringnya dan duduk di samping badan lemahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bangun, Mark." Haechan menampilkan wajah termenyedihkannya kepada Mark.

"Baiklah ayo." Karena mengerti keadaan Mark pun membantu Haechan untuk duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Haechan menurut saja kala badannya terasa dilayangkan dan akhirnya berakhir dengan menempelnya punggung belakangnya pada sandaran kepala ranjang. Kepalanya hampir terkulai jatuh karena terlalu merasa pusing dan lemas. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa selemah ini, hanya karena tercebur ke dalam kolam renang ia menjadi sakit seperti ini. Ia berpikir apa gunanya ia rajin olahraga dulu jika pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa memepertahankan kebugaran jasmaninya. Dengan lembut ia bisa merasakan Mark menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu orang itu dan mengelus lembut pipi kirinya.

"Apa kau bisa makan sendiri?" Mark masih mengelus lembut pipinya menggunakan tangan kanan miliknya sementata tangan kiri orang itu dipakai untuk mengenggam lembut jemari kanannya. Benar-benar memuakkan sebenarnya, andai saja ia tidak dalam keadaan sakit dan badannya lemas, maka sudah ia pastikan ia akan menendang Mark sejauh yang ia bisa hingga orang itu mati terkapar tak berdaya dalam luka.

Ia tetap diam dan tidak menjawab Mark, ayolah untuk bersandar saja ia harus dibantu apalagi harus memegang sendok dan menyuapkannya sendiri ke dalam mulut, dasar Mark sialan tidak pengertian. Ia terus menggerutu di dalam hati seraya mendumalkan segala kekesalannya tanpa sanggup mengungkapkannya. Dan karena mulutnya yang tetap terkunci dan membisu membuat Mark akhirnya sadar sendiri jika istrinya itu sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, mungkin badannya memang benar-benar sudah lemas.

"Dokter bilang kau hanya demam biasa. Setelah makan lalu minum obat dan tidur secukupnya maka demammu akan turun." Mark menyuapkan satu sendok makanan yang berupa nasi dan sayuran kepada Haechan, sementara yang merasa disuapi pun hanya mampu membuka mulutnya sedikit tanpa ada maksud memasukkan semua makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya lalu mengunyahnya dan menghantarkannya menuju ke dalam lambungnya.

Kegiatan Mark menyuapi Haechan akhirnya selesai setelah anak itu mau memasukkan sekitar 5 sendok suapan ke dalam mulut. Ia segera mengambil beberapa butir obat yang telah diberikan oleh dokter tadi untuk segera ia minumkan pada Haechn, istrinya itu harus cepat sembuh ia benar-benar tidak suka melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Yang ia tahu, istrinya itu super atraktir dan banyak tingkah, jadi ketika melihatnya lemah dan tak berdaya begini membuat hatinya serasa dicengkeram lara.

Setelah usai membuat Haechan meminum obatnya ia segera membereskan semuanya dan kembali membaringkan Haechan ke ranjangnya supaya sang istri bisa cepat istirahat dan berharap agar segera dilekas sembuhkan.

"Omong-omong. Bisa kau kembalikan ponselku." Baru saja ia kembali dari mengembalikan peralatan makan Haechan, ia sudah disodorkan pertanyaan seperti itu oleh istrinya.

"Untuk apa?" Ia berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya hendak mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan di kantor yang sengaja ia bawa ke rumah. "Bisa kau istirahat saja dan jangan banyak bertingkah seperti itu? Ini masih siang jadi cepatlah tidur." Tegurnya pada sang istri yang hanya dibalas dengan dengusan kesal olehnya. Biarlah saja, ia sudah biasa dengan perilaku istrinya yang seperti itu.

Ia sudah duduk di kursi kerjanya siap untuk memeriksa beberapa berkas kerjanya yang tidak terlalu menumpuk. Matanya meneliti setiap laporan yang akan ia tanda tangani dengan cermat dan mendetail, tidak mau ada sedikitpun kesalahan yang kelak akan timbul jika saja ia tidak teliti dan serius terhadap pekerjaannya. Sesekali ia juga memeriksa Haechan yang tengah terbaring di ranjangnya dengan tenang, memastikan apakah istrinya itu sudah terlelap atau belum. Memperhatikan sambil menyematkan senyuman tipisnya tatkala ia melihat sang istri mulai mendengkur halus dalam tidurnya. Terbuai mesra dalam mimpinya seolah tidak akan terbangun lagi karena indahnya mimpi yang ia larungi.

Beberapa lembar kerjanya hampir terabaikan jika saja kesadarannya tidak segera kembali. Dengan sedikit tidak rela ia mengalihkan kembali matanya dari sang istri ke pekerjaan yang telah tersuguh di hadapannya. Menyadarkan dirinya jika seharusnya pekerjaan inilah yang harus ia pedulikan terlebih dahulu bukan malah larut dalam ketermenungannya terhadap sang istri yang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Jika sudah seperti ini maka ia akan diingatkan kembali dengan bagaimana awal kisah pertemuan pertama mereka. Di mana saat itu ia dan sang istri sama-sama diundang ke pesta pembukaan pusat perbelanjaan baru milik salah satu rekan kerjanya. Waktu itu ia masih ingat sekali bagaimana dirinya dulu ketika ia untuk pertama kalinya melihat wajah milik sang istri. Tidak akan pernah terhapuskan segala memorinya tentang peristiwa itu.

Betapa masih membekasnya wajah cemberut milik seorang pria yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah para tamu lainnya. Betapa sangat menggemaskannya wajah itu ketika sedang menggerutukan, entah menggerutukan hal apa itu. Yang jelas saat itu ia langsung dibuat tertarik olehnya. Hatinya berdegup kencang ketika ia dengan langkah pastinya berjalan menghampiri orang itu dan mengajaknya berkenalan.

Ia tahu saat itu ia memang nampak aneh. Berjalan dengan gaya sok kerennya lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat dan meminta berkenalan padanya. Pada saat itu ia bahkan langsung menerima tatapan tidak suka darinya. Namun dengan segala rasa penuh percaya dirinya ia menampik semua prasangka itu dan tetap memamerkan senyuman penuh daya pikat padanya.

"Mark Lee." Ia menyebutkan namanya setelah tangan mereka sudah saling mejabat.

"Haechan." Dan pada saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan semilir aneh rasa musim semi mulai berhembus di sekitar tubuhnya. Ia bahkan juga merasa gila ketiga dapat melihat wajah anak itu dari dekat. Segalanya tentang anak itu benar-benar sudah membuatnya merasa harus bertekuk lutut dengan segera.

Sekiranya satu bulan setelah itu ia tidak bertemu dengan Haechan lagi. Namun hal itu bukan berarti menandakan ia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Tentu saja setelah kejadian itu ia segera merintahkan para anak buahnya untuk mencari informasi mengenai Haechan. Dan dari informasi yang ia terima dari para anak buahnya ia dapat mengetahui jika Haechan adalah anak pertama dari sebuah keluarga sederhana. Ia tinggal bersama dengan ibu tirinya dan kakak tirinya, dengan keterangan jika ibu kandungnya telah meninggal ketika Haechan menginjak usia ke-11. Para anak buahnya juga memberitahukan jika hubungan Haechan dengan ibu dan saudara tirinya tidaklah baik. Anak buahnya menambahkan jika mungkin itu semua disebabkan karena Haechan yang begitu tidak suka dengan sikap dari ibu dan saudara tirinya yang semena-mena.

Mendengar semua itu membuatnya berpikir untuk segera membebaskan Haechan dari keluarga tidak beres itu. Dan karena terlalu dimabuk cinta dan tidak mau berpikir panjang lagi ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati Haechan dan segera mendapatkannya. Setiap pagi ia menghubungi Haechan dan mengiriminya pesan selamat pagi ke nomor ponselnya yang ia dapatkan dari hasil kerja para anak buahnya. Ia bahkan setiap pagi juga sering menjemput Haechan untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Pada saat awal kemunculannya pasca pesta tersebut di hadapan Haechan memanglah benar anak itu sedikit terkejut dan merasa heran. Saat itu Haechan bahkan menganggapnya parasit gila yang mendadak muncul di dalam hidupnya. Namun dengan segala pikiran masa bodohnya ia tetap mencoba mendekati Haechan dan mencoba untuk memikat hati anak itu. Dan setelah sekitar dua minggu ia melakukan pendekatan akhirnya ia memilih untuk membuat rencana lain sebab dari yang ia lihat sepertinya Haechan sangatlah sulit untuk ditaklukan.

Awalnya ia berencana untuk mengencani Haechan terlebih dahulu dan membawa anak itu pergi dari rumah yang mungkin sudah tidak betah lagi untuk ia tinggali. Namun karena sudah nampak jelas sekali jika Haechan tak akan mudah didapatkan dengan cara seperti itu maka ia dengan langkah barunya mencoba memakai rencana barunya. Dan waktu itu ketika ia mendengar jika Haechan baru selesai UN maka ia pun tanpa pikir panjang langsung menjalankan rencananya.

Yaitu mendatangi keluarga Haechan dan melamar anak itu. Saat itu orang pertama yang menyambutnya ketika ia singgah di rumah itu adalah sosok ibu tiri Haechan. Dari yang ia lihat ibu tiri Haechan itu sangat berlebihan dalam hal berpenampilan, ia mungkin bisa mencap wanita itu sebagai wanita lanjut usia bergaya esentrik. Kembali pada dirinya yang sedang berkunjung ke rumah Haechan, saat itu ia membungkukkan badannya dengan gaya yang luar biasa santun serta elegan. Dan di belakangnya juga telah mengikuti para anak buahnya yang tengah membawa beberapa barang yang hendak ia berikan kepada ibu serta para saudara tiri Haechan.

Ternyata tidak butuh waktu lama untuk dirinya mengutarakan niat sesungguhnya datang ke rumah Haechan waktu itu. Ia dengan lancar dan penuh wibawa mengatakan bahwa ia ingin melamar Haechan untuk dijadikan sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Dan ibu tirinya Haechan pun dengan cepat menyetujuinya, wanita itu bahkan dengan cepat menarik Haechan yang katanya tadi sedang bermalas-malasan di kamar karena UN telah usai menuju ke hadapannya.

Saat mata mereka bertemu ia melihat bahwa Haechan dengan spontan langsung meneriakinya dan bahkan juga memakinya. Bilang jika ia adalah pria termenyebalkan yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini dan pria yang benar-benar ingin dimusnahkan olehnya. Namun saat itu ibu tirinya dengan cepat bertindak membungkam mulut anak itu dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah dibisikkan oleh wanita itu pada Haechan, namun yang jelas setelah bisikkan itu ia langsung bisa melihat wajah Haechan yang mendadak berubah menjadi kaku dan takut.

"Jadi Haechan sayang. Ini adalah Mark. Ibu harap kau mau menerima lamarannya dan bisa menjadi pendamping hidupnya yang baik. Nah Haechan sayang, putra kesayangan ibu, kau terima lamaran dari Mark ya." Wanita itu tersenyum manis sembari mengelus lembut rambut milik Haechan, sementara yang rambutnya merasa dielusi seperti itu tampak sedang menggerutu menahan marah.

"Kau tunggu di sini!" Haechan menunjuk wajahnya tepat dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya, dan ia sendiripun membalasnya dengan senyuman elegan yang khas yang ia miliki.

"Ikut aku!" Haechan menarik lengan wanita itu menuju ke salah satu ruangan di rumah ini, mungkin saja kamar, entahlah ia juga tidak tahu. Rumah ini sangatlah sederhana jadi yang bisa ia tebak hanyalah kemungkinan jika itu adalah sebuah kamar.

Mark tidak tahu apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh dua orang tadi, namun yang jelas setelah Haechan dan ibunya keluar dari sana ia bisa melihat ibu tirinya itu memasang wajah yang sangat berseri serta penuh senyuman, berbeda sekali dengan Haechan yang hanya mampu bertekuk wajah menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya. Mungkin Haechan tidak mau dibilang lemah ataupun cengeng oleh siapa pun.

"Nah Mark, kau tenang saja. Putra kesayanganku ini sudah bilang padaku jika ia akan menerima lamaranmu. Kau tenang saja ok." Mendengar itu ia langsung merasa diterbangkan tinggi di angkasa dan melayang-layang bebas di sekitaran asteroid sampai bisa memandang berjutaan komet yang sedang saling memamerkan ekornya.

"Benarkah?" Tidak mau terjun bebas karena kebahagiaannya yang sedang membumbung tinggi ia pun bermaksud untuk menanyakan langsung pada Haechan.

"Hm." Haechan membalas tanpa menatap matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu dengan apa yang telah terjadi namun yang jelas ia sangat berterima kasih pada hal tersebut. Sebab karena dari situlah ia bisa memiliki Haechan sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Sebulan setelah acara pelamaran mendadaknya ia memutuskan untuk membawa Haechan pergi dari rumah itu namun langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh orangnya. Haechan beralasan jika ia tidak mau meninggalkan rumah peninggalan dari kedua orangtua kandungnya yang telah meninggal dengan begitu saja sebelum mereka menikah. Sebenarnya ia sedikit khawatir sebab ia takut jika Haechan akan tetap diperlakukan tidak baik oleh keluarga tirinya. Akan tetapi semua kekhawatirannya itu tidak perlu ia risaukan lagi sebab Haechan bilang jika ia sudah biasa dengan hal tersebut dan selalu bisa melawan mereka.

Pada saat itu hingga sekarang Haechan belumlah berubah, anak itu tetap saja tidak mau menerima cintanya atau bahkan sedikit tertarik padanya. Seminggu sebelum acara pernikahan anak itu bahkan hampir kabur jika saja anak buahnya tidak bisa mencegahnya. Ketika itu ia benar-benar menahan perih karena ternyata Haechan setidak mungkin menyukainya seperti itu. Namun berkat dorongan dari neneknya yang ternyata sangat menyukai Haechan, akhirnya ia pun terpacu untuk tidak menyerah dan terus memperjuangkan cintanya pada anak itu. Masa bodoh dengan sebutan bahwa ia ini terlalu berlebihan dan kuno, namun yang terpenting dalam benaknya adalah ia yang akan selalu berusaha untuk dapat membuat Haechan mencintainya.

.

.

.

"Suhu tubuhmu sudah menurun." Haechan hanya menggumam tidak peduli pada apa yang telah Mark ucapkan. Terserah saja suhu tubuhnya turun, ia sedang malas untuk sekedar mempedulikan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting itu. Ia menggelung tubuhnya semakin dalam pada selimut hangat di ranjang milik Mark tersebut dan hampir memejamkan kembali matanya jika saja Mark tidak mendadak mendaratkan sebuah kecupan tipis di pipinya.

"Kau tahu apa permintaan kelima ku?" Ia sudah hampir mencaci Mark namun pria itu dengan cepat mencegahnya dengan menanyainya seperti itu.

Ia diam dan masih ragu untuk menjawab, karena entah mengapa mendadak perasaannya berubah menjadi tidak enak. Ada alarm bahaya dalam otaknya yang mendadak menyala seolah memperingatkannya jika akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia harapkan sama sekali. Ia menatap mata milik Mark yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya sebab pria itu kini sedang mengurung tubuhnya yang sedang terbaring dengan posisi duduknya.

"A-pa?" Tanyanya ragu dengan masih saling bertatap dengan mata tajam milik Mark.

"Tidak ada batasan untuk skinship." Kedua bola matanya mungkin hampir tercongkel keluar menggelinding dengan menjijikkannya karena mendengar perkataan dari Mark. Pikirannya dibuat berkunang-kunang tidak jelas serta ototnya yang mendadak berubah menjadi lemas karena penuturan dari Mark barusan.

"Deal.!" Mark menyetujui hal itu seorang diri tanpa memepedulikan aspirasi miliknya, sekarang bahkan anak itu berani mencium bibirnya dengan seenaknya. Menggigit-gigit pelan permukaan bibir bawahnya serta menyesap dalam bibir atasnya. Ia akan berteriak marah pada Mark setelah ini selesai, setelah orang itu berhenti memakan seluruh permukaan bibirnya bahkan sampai menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut hangatnya.

"Errm.." Dan ia juga gila karena dengan seenaknya mengeluarkan suara aneh nan menjijikkan ketika Mark menyapu permukaan langit-langit mulutnya dan mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi mulutnya. Ia bahkan sudah dibuat terlena dengan permainan lidah Mark di dalam mulutnya sebab sekarang tangannya sudah tidak bersembunyi di balik selimut lagi, melainkan sudah menggantung mesra di leher milik Mark sambil sesekali tangannya mencengkeram rambut milik orang itu hingga berantakan karena lampiasan segala rasa aneh yang baru pertama ia rasakan.

Ia hanya pasrah ketika ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang mengelus permukaan rata perutnya, sekujur tubuhnya bahkan sampai merinding dibuatnya. Ia terlena sekali ketika Mark menghisap lidahnya dengan kuat sembari tangannya masih aktif mengelus permukaan perutnya. Ia bahkan sampai tak kuasa menahan segalanya dan hanya mampu melampiaskannya dengan cara semakin erat memeluk leher kokoh milik Mark.

"Aah..." Haechan mendesah panjang saat Mark melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dan Markpun dibuat gila olehnya. Ia benar-benar sudah gila sebab seorang Haechan Lee yang biasanya akan melawan dan berontak kini sudah tidak berdaya tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa, ditambah dengan bibir merah bengkaknya yang terbuka serta wajah sayunya yang seolah mengundang untuk segera dilecehkan, benar-benar perpaduan yang luar biasa indah tiada terkira di matanya.

Dan tanpa pikir panjangpun ia dengan kalap menyambar leher terbuka milik Haechan yang ada di depannya. Menggigit serta menghisapnya kuat hingga membuat Haechan semakin meracau tidak jelas yang di telinganya terdengar seperti sebuah desahan mesra yang memintanya untuk jangan pernah berhenti dan terus melakukan hal yang lebih.

"Ma-Mark.., Aaarrghh" Haechan tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya lagi ketika ia merasakan bahwa sekarang tangan Mark yang lain telah bermain di pantatnya. Meremasnya lembut membuatnya merasakan rasa aneh berjuta gelenyar ambigu di bagian perutnya. Tak selang lama ia merasakan badannya melayang entah bagaimana dan mendadak posisinya telah berubah menjadi di pangkuan milik Mark. Ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk melawan lagi, kakinya benar-benar sudah lemah selemah ranting yang hampir patah jika dipaksakan untuk bergerak.

Matanya terpejam erat ketika Mark kembali menyerang bagian lehernya yang lain, ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menerangkannya, namun yang jelas ketika Mark sedang menyesap bagian lehernya yang berada tepat di bawah telinganya hal itu langsung membuatnya semakin tidak berdaya. Ada rasa nikmat yang berlebih di sana dan ia telah dibuat mabuk kepayang olehnya.

"Aahh..." Desahannya entah mengapa lebih terdengar seperti rengekan ketika Mark melepas segala bentuk sentuhannya dan menatap langsung ke arah matanya yang masih sayu.

Dadanya semakin berdetak gila ketika mata tajam milik Mark memperhatikan dirinya. Ia sempat terdiam sejenak setelah ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Dengan cepat ketika ia sudah sadar jika suara yang muncul dari mulutnya tadi benar-benar memalukan ia pun langsung menyumpal mulutnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia bahkan dibuat merona oleh tatapan milik Mark yang begitu intens kepadanya. Tidak mau bertahan lama dalam posisi menggelikan ini pun ia memutuskan untuk secara perlahan mencoba turun dari pangkuan milik Mark dan lekas kembali menyembunyikan badannya ke dalam selimut selama mungkin sampai Mark berhenti menatapnya seperti itu.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk turun dari pangkuanku?" Nada otoriter khas milik seorang Mark telah keluar, dan itu menandakan jika Mark sedang tidak mau dibantah.

"Sshh.." Ia mendesis ketika Mark kembali menemplekan bibir mereka dan membawanya untuk saling melumat. Namun ia hanyalah seseroang yang naif yang bahkan tidak tahu caranya berciuman dengan baik. Mulutnya hanya mencoba mengimbangi gerakan Mark yang begitu dominan dan sangat luar biasa menggairahkan.

Tangannya mencengkeram erat kedua bahu milik Mark ketika pria itu menambahkan beberapa kali remasan di daerah pantat dan paha dalamnya. Ia benar-benar merasa dihanyutkan dalam pusaran nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama ini. Hatinya berdesir gila ketika Mark mulai membuka satu per satu kancing piyamanya membuatnya benar-benar kewalahan membayangkan hal apa lagi yang akan diberikan oleh Mark untuknya.

Mark melepaskan ciuman panjangnya dan menjilat lelehan liur di sekitar area bibir istrinya, matanya dimanjakan oleh pemandangan yang luar biasa menggairahkan dari sang istri yang tengah mendongak pasrah memamerkan bentuk leher indahnya yang telah ternoda dua bekas keunguan darinya serta memperdengarkan deruan napas tak beraturannya yang sungguh sangat menggoda birahinya untuk semakin berbuat lebih. Tangan kanannya ia arahkan untuk mengusap lembut permukaan dada sang istri dan sesekali menyenggol puting merah kecokelatan miliknya yang telah menegang. Ia bisa merasakan jika badan sang istri menegang ketika ia dengan sengaja memilin kedua puting itu dengan bersamaan, remasan di bahunya pun juga semakin mengerat apalagi ditambah dengan efek suara desahan yang keluar dari bibir bengkak milik sang istri membuatnya semakin dibutakan oleh segala lonjakan gelora nafsu yang tidak terkendali.

Ia membanting tubuh istrinya dan menindihnya, menyerang kembali bibir merah bengkak yang begitu menggoda itu. Lidahnya dengan kalap mengobrak-abrik isi mulut itu setelah berhasil menerobosnya dengan tanpa kesulitan sama sekali. Ia bisa merasakan remasan kacau pada rambutnya yang dilakukan oleh sang istri, ia sangat tahu jika Haechan memang sudah mulai menikmati ini. Ternyata istrinya itu sangat mudah untuk dibuat lengah dan terlena. Badannya masih menindih Haechan dan tangannya makin bergerak tidak terkendali setelah berhasil membuka semua kancing baju milik sang istri. Ia dengan kasar meraba kedua permukaan dada itu dan memilin kedua puting itu dengan teratur.

Haechan sendiri mulai gila, lidahnya sudah sangat kewalahan menghadapi lidah Mark di dalam mulutnya, dan sekarang fokus otaknya harus terbagi menjadi dua yaitu, pada puting dan mulutnya. Mark masih menghisap lidahnya dan mengabsen seluruh isi mulutnya dengan sangat luar biasa memabukkan, dan ia hanya mampu melampiaskan rasa nikmat gila itu dengan cara menjambak rambut milik Mark dan mengeluarkan suara desahan gila seperti tadi. Kaki dan badannya telah dibuat lemas telak oleh segala sentuhan yang ia dapatkan dari Mark.

Ia menghambil napas rakus ketika Mark melepaskan ciuman panjanngnya tadi. Ia kira berakhirnya ciuman itu akan menjadi pertanda bahwa semua ini akan berakhir, namun ternyata ia salah. Ia sadar bahwa ini belumlah selesai ketika ia merasakan ada kehangatan yang melingkupi dadanya yang langsung membuatnya merintih nikmat. Dan saat ia melihat ke bawah, ia telah disuguhkan pemandangan seorang Mark yang sedang menyusu rakus pada putingnya. Mendadak badannya dibuat semakin lemas ketika Mark secara bergantian memanjakan putingnya. Tidak sampai di situ, bahkan sekarang ia juga merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang merambat masuk ke dalam celana piyama tidurnya dengan lancang.

"Aaahh..." Ia mendesah kembali ketika Mark menghisap dalam puting kirinya, kepalanya mendongak ke belakang dengan dada yang membusung ke atas di hadapan orang itu.

Sadar jika ia terlalu pasif, ia pun mencoba untuk mulai membalas sentuhan dari Mark. Sebut dia gila, jalang, murahan atau apapun itu karena telah mencoba untuk membalas sentuhan dari orang itu. Ia sekarang sedang tidak mempedulikan segalanya lagi. Matanya sengaja ia butakan dan memilih untuk ikut hanyut ke dalam pusaran nikmat yang ditawarkan oleh Mark.

Mark yang melihat Haechan sedang mencoba untuk membuka kaos santainya pun tersenyum miring penuh kemenangan. Anak ini sudah masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. Lihatlah betapa sudah tertutup napsunya mata anak itu. Dan karena tidak mau menunggu waktu lagi, ia pun dengan baik hatinya membuka sendiri kaos santainya itu dan membuangnya asal. Tangannya masih aktif meremasi pantat sintal milik sang istri dari dalam celananya.

Ia baru akan melepas celana piyama milik Haechan namun istrinya itu sudah terlebih dahulu menyerangnya dengan ciuman dan membalik keadaan dengan dirinya yang sekarang menjadi di bawah dan sang istri berada di atas dengan menduduki perutnya. Ia menyeringai tipis ketika melihat sifat agresif milik sang istri keluar. Tidak ia sangka jika istrinya itu bisa bersikap seperti ini di atas ranjang. Dan sebagai hadiah untuk sang istri maka ia membiarkan saja semua yang akan dilakun oleh sang istri untuknya. Ia bahkan menuruti alur ciuman kacau khas seorang amatir dari sang istri. Lalu untuk semakin membuat sang istri semakin terbutakan oleh nafsu ia pun dengan lembutnya meremas penis yang sudah tegang dan mengeluarkan banyak percum milik sang istri di dalam celana piyamanya tersebut. Sejenak ia mencoba untuk melihat respon dari sang istri, dan ternyata sungguh sangat di luar dugaan jika istrinya itu langsung menghentikan ciumannya dan menyembunyikam wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu kirinya. Ia bisa merasakan jika sang istri sedang menahan desahannya dengan keras ketika ia semakin mempercepat remasan lembutnya pada penis anak itu.

Haechan merasakan perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk dan ada beberapa kupu-kupu yang sedang terbang mengitari perutnya. Mark terlalu sialan dengan meremas penisnya, ini di luar dari dugaannya, ia kira ini akan segera selesai jika ia juga akan membalas ciuman dari Mark dan mencoba untuk mengimbangi sentuhan pria itu. Ia tidak mengira jika ini akan sampai ke dalam tahap meremas penis.

"Hy-hyung-aaahh..." Matanya mencoba untuk menatap mata milik Mark di bawahnya. Ia memasang wajah memohon yang sangat amat memelas berharap jika Mark mengerti ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi dan ingin semua ini segera diakhiri sebab ia benar-benar sudah lemas.

Namun hal itu malah ditangkap lain oleh Mark. Ia malah mengira jika Haechan sedang memohon untuk meminta lebih, jadi tanpa pikir lagi ia pun segera melepas seluruh pakaian yang dipakai olehnya dan sang istri.

Haechan yang melihat pemandangan ini pun dibuat menunduk malu dan merona. Ia tidak pernah melihat lelaki lain telanjang di depannya. Dan sekarang ia melihatnya. Melihat Mark dengan badan kurus namun maskulinnya serta jangan lupakan benda tegang yang tengah menggantung dengan gagahnya di selangkangan itu. Ia ingin mati sekarang saja Tuhan, ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

"Waaa..." Ia menjerit ringan ketika Mark kembali memaksanya duduk ke dalam pangkuannya.

Ia mungkin sudah sinting ketika dengan bodohnya membiarkan hal ini terjadi sampai ke tahap seperti ini. Mungkin membiarkan Mark menciumnya dan sedikit merabanya itu sudah cukup tidak sampai saling menelanjangi seperti ini dan saling mencoba untuk memuaskan seperti ini. Tangannya bahkan bergetar hebat ketika Mark dengan sedikit memaksa menarik tangannya untuk meremas penis milik orang itu. Sementara bibirnya sekarang masih ditawan oleh Mark yang menciuminya dengan kasar dan kalap seolah tak akan ada hari esok lagi.

Kedua tangannya mencoba untuk memuaskan penis itu dengan semampunya, meremasnya dan mengurutnya dengan kacau sebab ia tidak berpengalaman sama sekali dalam hal ini. Konsentrasinya untuk membuat penis ini ejakulasi harus buyar ketika ia merasakan ada sebuah jari yang sedang mencoba untuk merasuki lubang pantatnya. Ia sangat kacau apalagi sekarang ciuman Mark telah beralih ke leher dan dadanya. Menghisap dan menggigitinya tanpa ampun hingga membuat penisnya semakin menegang sempurna merasakan kenikmatan dahsyat itu. Ia dengan tanpa sadar malah menyentuh penisnya sendiri dan melepaskan penis milik Mark. Mengurusi penisnya sendiri yang sudah sangat tegang dan terasa sedikit sakit karena kurang sentuhan. Mulutnya mendesah kencang ketika Mark menghisap kulit lehernya dengan kuat hingga ia yakin hal itu pasti akan meninggalkan bekas yang sangat gelap.

"Kau sangat indah sayang." Mark mebalik badannya menjadi menungging, ia merasakan pinggulnya diangkat ke atas dan bodohnya ia menuruti itu semua dengan pasrahnya.

Menungging tepat di depan wajah milik Mark yang sedang menjilati permukaan rektumnya tanpa jijik, bahkan sekarang penisnya juga dimainkan oleh tangan orang itu. Ia meremas sisi kanan-kiri bantalnya ketika ia merasakan ada sebuah lidah yang menerobos rektumnya.

"Hyu-hyung-AAAAHHH... astaga!" Ia meracau ketika ia merasa akan melepaskan ejakulasinya saat Mark masih sibuk meremasi penisnya dan mengorek-ngorek rektumnya dengan lidah.

"Kau sudah keluar?" Mark mengeluarkan lidahnya dari dalam rektumnya dan membalik badannya untuk kembali berbaring. Deru napasnya masih belum teratur setelah ejakulasi pertamanya, ini belum selesai dan tubuhnya sudah terasa lelah luar biasa.

Ia mendesah kembali ketika ia merasakan ada sebuah lidah yang menjilati penisnya, dan ketika ia melihat ke bawah ia melihat Mark sedang menyesap semua cairan ejakulasinya lalu menyantapnya tanpa jijik. Anak itu bahkan dengan entengnya memasukkan penisnya lalu menghisapnya, membuatnya semakin gila dan mendesah tidak terkendali.

Mark menelan habis semua cairan milik Haechan dan kembali menindih istrinya tersebut sambil matanya tak pernah lepas untuk selalu menatap istrinya. Ia melihat dada milik Haechan bergerak naik dan turun dengan tak terkendali menandakan jika napas anak itu belum teratur. Hatinya saat ini begitu merasa bahagia saat Haechan dengan sangat penurutnya tidak menolak untuk ia sentuh sampai sejauh ini. Setidaknya dengan begini setelah ini ia akan segera memiliki sang istri dengan sepenuhnya.

"Baguslah kau tidak berontak dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan sejauh ini. Dan setelah ini jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu untuk menghentikanku. Aku tidak akan diam saja jika kau melawan." Ia menatap tajam mata sayu itu dan memberi ancaman serius pada sang istri.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat barusan ia kembali mencium Haechan sembari tangannya melakukan penetrasi di lubang anak itu. Ia memasukkan dua jarinya langsung dan mencoba untuk melebarkannya. Haechan sendiri, anak itu kembali memeluk erat tubuh milik Mark karena rasa aneh yang sedang mendera lubang rektumnya.

"AAAAHHH.. apa i-tu hyung?" Haechan mendesah setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka ketika merasakan Mark menumbuk sesuatu di dalam lubangnya sana yang terasa sangat memabukkan, ia bahkan dibuat harus meremas permukaan sprai kamarnya dengan kuat.

Mark sendiri saat ini semakin dibuat senang, sebab ia sangat suka ketika Haechan mendesah dengan menyebutnya hyung seperti itu. Ia pun dengan semangat kembali menumbuk titik terdalam dan tersensitif milik Haechan di dalam sana. Menumbuknya dengan brutal dan semakin mengundang desahan hebat yang keluar dari mulut sexy milik sang istri.

Ketika dirasa penetrasinya telah selesai, ia pun dengan penuh kehati-hatian mengganti kerja jarinya dengan penisnya yang telah tegang. Haechan sendiri yang merasakan ada sebuah benda tumpul besar yang mencoba menerobos lubang pantatnya pun dibuat takut, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal seperti ini. Ia benar-benar dibuat takut dan ragu. Dengan mata cemasnya ia memandang wajah Mark yang sedang menutup mata dengan erat karena sedang berkonsentrasi dengan yang di bawah, ia tahu Mark pasti sedang menahan diri untuk tidak mendorong penis itu dan menyentakkannya langsung dalam satu kali hentakan.

"Aaaaahhh..." Ia tidak tahu apa alasannya mendesah seperti itu padahal kenyataannya yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah rasa sakit bukan nikmat. Setelah Mark sudah memasukkan penisnya ia langsung mendesah dan mencoba untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya dengan seperti itu, berharap jika Mark tidak akan tahu jika ia sedang kesakitan. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak pantas untuk mengganggu kesenangan yang sedang dirasakan oleh Mark sekarang, ia sendiri masih belum tahu kenapa ia melakukan itu. Apakah karena ia merasa mulai tersentuh dan mulai peduli pada orang itu? Padahal selama ini ia selalu bersikap buruk padanya dan tidak pernah menurut, lalu kenapa sekarang ia mendadak menjadi penurut begini.

"Jangan melamun sayang." Ia merasakan bibirnya kembali bersentuhan dengan bibir milik Mark, awalnya ia sedikit terkejut namun seiring dengan lumatan lembut itu akhirnya ia pun hanyut kembali dengan ciuman yang terasa lembut berbeda dengan ciuman yang sebelum-belumnya yang terasa sangat terburu-buru dan terkesan terlalu bernafsu.

"Arh... hyuuung..." Mendadak ia dibuat merengek dengan manjanya oleh Mark yang sedang menggerakkan penisnya di dalam sana. Rasa sakit sedikit menyerangnya dan membuatnya langsung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Mark tidak mempedulikan rengekan itu badannya masih bergerak maju dan mundur mencoba menubruk titik sensitif milik Haechan dan ia pun juga melakukan hal lain untuk membuat istrinya itu merasakan nikmat. Mulutnya memberi kecupan, gigitan serta hisapan di leher dan dada istrinya yang kini sudah tertinggal banyak sekali warna kemerahan. Suara desahan merdu kambali dikeluarkan oleh sang istri membuat ia menyeringai ketika akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan milik istrinya, badannya dengan tanpa ampun terus bergerak menghujam titik itu dengan kuat dan tepat hingga membuat Haechan semakin pusing dibutakan nikmat olehnya.

"Apa kau suka sayang?" Ia memperhatikan Haechan yang sedang memasang wajah super menggoda, mulut terbuka menyuarakan desahan-desahan nikmat, mata menutup dan membuka karena rasa nikmat dan kakinya yang menggantung erat pada pingganya.

"Pe-rutku aaahhh..." Haechan tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Ini semua terlalu nikmat hingga ia ingin ditenggelamkan saja di laut, ia benar-benar tidak kuasa menahan segala nikmat ini. Mark terlalu handal hingga membuatnya tak berdaya begini. Perutnya terasa seperti diaduk setelah merasakan tumbukan gila yang dilakukan oleh orang itu di dalam sana, rasa nikmat itu kembali menghantarkannya pada pusaran awan yang membuatnya menjadi melayang-layang.

Penisnya kembali menegang dan telah mengeluarkan banyak precum ditambah dengan tangan milik Mark yang juga menyambar penisnya. Menggenggamnya lalu mengurutnya. Itu semua benar-benar membuatnya gila. Dan sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai puncaknya, sungguh tusukan Mark pada analnya itu benar-benar sangat luar biasa menggairahkan dan mampu membuat birahinya melonjak. Ia juga merasakan penis milik Mark semakin membesar di sana, namun sepertinya pria itu belum akan mencapai puncaknya, sebab pria itu masih terlalu semangat menyodoki lubang pantatnya. Pinggulnya ikut bergerak brutal membantu dirinya sendiri untuk segera mencapai puncak.

"AAAAARRRRHHHHH..." Ia mendesah panjang ketika cairan ejakulasinya telah keluar. Matanya berkunang-kunang, deru napasnya-pun juga belum stabil. Namun sepertinya itu tidak akan ada gunanya, sebab sekarang rasa nikmat telah kembali mendera dirinya. Mark masih saja dengan kerasnya merojoki lubang pantatnya ditambah pria itu bahkan juga dengan rakusnya menyusu pada kedua putingnya secara bergantian. Menghisapnya dengan kuat seolah itu akan mengeluarkan susu hingga membuat ia serasa diterbangkan.

Mark menarik tubuhnya untuk berbalik tanpa melepaskan penisnya dari lubang pantatnya. Pria itu menyuruhnya untuk menungging dengan benar supaya ia bisa menyodoknya dengan baik. Ia merinding gila ketika Mark telah memulai kembali aksi memaju-mundurkan penisnya di dalam lubang pantatnya. Ini terlalu nikmat dan terasa lebih nikmat jika dibandingkan dengan posisi yang tadi. Rasanya penis milik Mark telah menumbuk terlalu dalam, keras, dan tepat mengenai prostatnya.

"AHH...Ahhh...Akkhhh." Ia mendesah-desah tak terkendali ketika Mark menambah kenikmatan dengan cara menghisapi leher bagian belakangnya, dengan tangan kanan pria itu memilini putingnya secara bergantian, sedangkan tangan kiri orang itu menguruti penisnya. Ia ingin mati karena nikmat sekarang! Empat titik kenikmatannya dimanjakan dengan brutal oleh Mark hingga membuat ia menjadi sangat pasrah dan bahkan merasa ketagihan.

"Teruslah mendesah sayang." Mark meniupkan udara ke lubang telinganya hingga membuat ia menjadi sedikit merasa geli, apa lagi sekarang pria itu malah mengulum cuping telinga kirinya yang benar-benar terasa sangat sensitif.

"Hyu-Aaaahh... Aaahhhhkku-" Haechan sangat kesulitan bicara sekarang, bahkan Mark tidak begitu peduli pada hal itu dan tetap menumbuki prostat milik Haechan dengan brutal mengejar ejakulasinya sendiri.

"Pu-puthiing...sssku! Suuudaaahh!" Mark mencubit kencang puting milik Haechan yang langsung menyebabkan anak itu meraung mendesah dengan gilanya.

"Kau sudah hampir sampai lagi sayang?" Mark bertanya tak percaya pada Haechan yang sudah akan mengeluarkan ejakulasi ketiganya padahal dirinya belum sama sekali. Karena ia tidak suka dengan hal tersebut, maka ia pun memutuskan untuk sedikit bermain sekarang.

Pinggulnya masih menghentak dengan semangat menubruk titik prostat itu tanpa ampun, sementara kini tangannya dengan jahilnya menutupi saluran ejakulasi milik Haechan ketika anak itu sudah akan keluar. Bisa ia lihat anak itu sedikit merengek tidak suka ketika ia melakukannya, namun ia hanya masa bodoh saja dan kembali fokus pada penisnya sendiri yang masih aktif bergerak di dalam lubang hangat milik Haechan. Luar biasa, itulah satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia rasakan sekarang. Penisnya yang terasa hangat karena dilingkupi oleh rektum milik Haechan dan cengekeraman nikmatnya benar-benar sesuatu.

"Hyuuhhng, lepasskaaan aaah..." Haechan mendesah di akhir protesannya, memohon pada Mark untuk membiarkannya segera mengeluarkan spermanya.

"Sebentar lagi sayang. Kita keluarkan bersama ok."

Dan setelah itu Mark semakin brutal mendorong pinggulnya untuk mengejar ejakulasinya sendiri. Haechan sendiri hanya mampu mendesah-desah gila karenanya. Ia sudah lelah dan hanya itulah yang mampu ia lakukan. Ia terus dan terus mendesah hingga,

"AAAARRRHHH..." Hingga akhirnya ia bisa merasakan ejakulasinya ketika Mark telah melepaskan jemarinya yang menutupi saluran ejakulsinya tadi.

"Aarhhm..." Tak selang lama Mark telah mengeluarkan seluruh cairan spermanya ke dalam lubang milik Haechan disertai dengan suara geramannya yang terdengar begitu dalam.

Mark membalik tubuhnya yang lemas setelah melepaskan penisnya dari dalam lubang anal miliknya. Ia entah mendapat reflek dari mana tiba-tiba saja langsung memeluk erat tubuh Mark ketika sudah berbaring terlentang dengan Mark yang ada di atas tubuhnya. Selepas itu ia masih mencoba menata napas tak beraturannya yang begitu kacau. Badannya pun masih memeluk erat tubuh Mark tanpa mau melepaskannya, bukannya ia suka hanya saja ia sedang merasa sangat lemas dan menurutnya mungkin bergelut dipelukan Mark itu akan membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Sedangkan Mark sendiri ia hanya bisa tersenyum senang sembari memandang wajah lelah milik istri tercintanya, ia dengan perlahan membaringkan tubuh mereka di atas ranjang lalu menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka. Haechan sudah nampak terpejam dan mungkin saja sudah tenggelam dalam lautan tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Next chap ada yang mau request buat couple lain supaya dimasukin ke cerita.? Terserah couple siapa aja mau BL/Straight juga gak papa ntar saya pilih. Kalau ada dan yang berminat sih. Soalnya ini ceritanya belum ke pokok masalahnya, jadi kemungkinan bakal nyampek 5 chapter dengan setiap chapter panjang. Jadi kan aneh kalo semisal couplenya cuma mereka doang,so, ada yang mau request apa gak? ^^.

Thanks uda baca. Selalu review ya, sekalipun cuma satu tanda udah seneng, seenggaknya saya tau yang baca cerita saya itu manusia bukan robot.

Bye-bye see you next chap setelah saya selesai sama kompetisi pidato bahasa Inggris saya di Undip. Doain saya sukses dan lancar ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mark x Haechan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn: Bl,Typos.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan menatap Mark dengan setengah malu. Badannya mendadak menggigil jika melihat wajah pria itu. Entah mengapa ketika melihat wajahnya maka ia akan selalu diingatkan kembali dengan semua kejadian yang terjadi semalam. Ia tidak marah, tidak menyesal, tidak juga jijik ataupun merasa risih, hanya, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya, ia hanya merasa malu saja jika mengingat kejadian semalam.

Dan lagi, kenapa tadi ketika dia bangun tidur ia tidak dalam keadaan telanjang melainkan sudah berpakaian rapi dengan piyama baru berwarna abu-abu. Ia yakin pasti Mark lah yang menggantikan bajunya, pria itu bahkan juga mengganti sprei tidur mereka. Wah, ia tidak tahu harus menanggapinya bagaimana, namun yang jelas, semua yang telah dilakukan oleh Mark semakin membuatnya jadi tambah malu. Bagaimana tidak malu, Mark sudah mengeksploitasi tubuh berharga miliknya dan ia hanya pasrah saja. Kan jika begini ia jadi merasa krisis harga diri.

"Apa kau tidak mau bangun dan akan terus seperti itu?" Mark menanyainya dari balik koran yang ia baca sambil duduk di sofa tunggal samping tempat tidurnya.

Ia sendiri masih memilih diam, hatinya berkata bahwa ia tidak sudi untuk menjawab semua perkataan dari Mark. Ia butuh sendiri sekarang, dan solusi terbaiknya adalah Mark harus segera binasa dari hadapannya supaya ia bisa segera bangkit dari dalam buntalan selimut tebalnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi saja. Aku tahu akulah yang menjadi alasanmu bersembunyi seperti itu. Ponselmu ku kembalikan, ku taruh di nakas jika kau mencarinya." Mark meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas itu.

Ia memperhatikan Mark dari celah selimutnya, melihat jika pria itu sudah beranjak dari duduknya dan akhirnya pergi juga darii kamar ini meninggalkan dirinya.

"Kenapa tidak enyah saja sejak tadi," Ia mendumal kesal setelah akhirnya berhasil bangkit dari dalam selimutnya, "Semoga nanti malam dia lembur sampai pagi dan tidak pulang!" Ia menyingkirkan selimut tebal itu dengan begitu saja.

Sambil masih menggerutu ia secara perlahan bangun dari ranjangnya, hendak ke kamar mandi untuk berendam supaya ia bisa tenang sejenak, atau jika gagal ia bisa sekalian meditasi di dalam sana supaya otaknya bisa berhenti memikirkan hal yang berkaitan dengan kejadian semalam.

"ASTAGA!" Ia berteriak sangat histeris ketika sedang mencoba untuk berdiri, "Ini kenapa pantatku bisa sesakit ini! AAARRGHHH MARK SIALAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 : Haechan is Haechan not Cinderella.**

.

.

.

.

 _Selamat Membaca._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Selamat siang sayang."

Haechan berhenti sejenak dari acara berjalan lambatnya ketika ada sebuah suara yang terdengar tidak asing hinggap di telinganya. Suara ini, kenapa mendadak ia jadi merasa tidak enak. Suara ini, tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang jika suara ini adalah milik,

"JAEMIN SIALAN!" Ia menuntuk untuk setelahnya langsung menatap garang ke arah bawah tangga di mana di sana telah berdiri seonggok manuisa sialan bersama dengan senyuman memuakkan yang tersemat indah di bibirnya.

"Hai! Jangan serindu itu. Ahahah, kau pasti sangat rindu padaku kan?" Jaemin melambaikan tangannya dengan sangat menyebalkan, ditambah pula sebuah senyuman jahil yang kini diperlihatkan.

"Rindu kepalamu! Ke mari kau!" Dengan mengabaikan rasa sakit di pantatnya Haechan dengan brutalnya menuruni tangga dan berlari mengejar Jaemin di bawah sana. Hatinya sekarang sedang memanas, menggelora penuh emosi seperti gunung berapi yang siap untuk menumpahkan lavanya kapan saja.

"Ck! Berhenti marah padaku dan jangan menyalahkan aku terus-menerus! Aku lelah kau jadikan musuh terus sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu!" Jaemin menghentakkan kakinya tidak terima dengan sikap Haechan yang ternyata masih marah padanya. Apa masih belum puas Haechan memusuhinya selama lebih dari dua bulan, padahalkan jika dipikirkan lagi, bukan salah dirinya Haechan bisa menikah dengan Mark. Haechan sendiri juga ikut andil! Ok, meski tidak sebanyak dirinya, namun tetap saja kan, ini tidak murni kesalahannya semua.

"Aku pasti masih bisa melajang dengan bahagia sampai saat ini Jika saja waktu itu kau tidak menyeretku untuk datang ke pesta sialan keluargamu itu! Kau! Kau adalah akar dari semua masalah ini!" Haechan mengamuk dengan brutalnya ketika sudah sampai di hadapan Jaemin, Jaemin sendiri langsung perlahan mundur menghindari pukulan dari Haechan, sungguh Haechan yang sedang mengamuk itu merupakan hal terakhir yang ingin ia lihat di sepanjang hidupnya.

"Astaga nyonya!" Salah satu pelayan di rumah itu yang kebetulan lewat, tak sengaja menyaksikan seorang Haechan sang nyonya yang telah dikenal tidak pernah memukul siapapun dari awal tinggal di sini kini sedang mengamuk dan menjambaki rambut seorang pria seumurannya. Pelayan itupun lantas kaget dan berteriak tak percaya. Bahkan suara kekagetannya pun telah mengundang beberapa pelayan lain untuk datang ke sana. Mereka semua datang dengan paniknya dan mencoba untuk melerai nyonya mereka yang sedang marah kepada temannya.

"Sudah nyonya. Jangan marah, sudah hentikan. Salah satu cepat hubungi tuan!" Salah satu yang paling senior diantara para pelayan itu memberi perintah kepada pelayan yang lain untuk segera menghubungi Mark, mengganggap jika Haechan akan sangat sulit untuk dikendalikan, jadi lebih baik tuan mereka saja yang langsung turun tangan untuk menangani istrinya yang sedang mengamuk.

"Jangan hubungi dia! Berani kalian hubungi dia, ku bakar rumah ini!" Haechan berteriak tidak suka saat melihat ada salah seorang pelayan yang telah siap dengan ponsel digenggamannya.

"Arg, Haechan! Sakit! Jangan jambak rambutku!" Jaemin berteriak sakit mencoba untuk menyadarkan para pelayan itu untuk segera menarik tubuh Haechan dari tubuhnya dan segera melerai mereka, bukan malah hanya menyaksikan saja dan berteriak panik.

"Sudah nyonya, sudah," Para pelayan itu membagi diri menajdi dua kubu, satu kubu untuk menarik Haechan dan yang satunya untuk melindungi Jaemin dari tangan kalap milik Haechan.

"Lepaskan aku!" Haechan meronta tidak suka, dia belum puas untuk memukuli Jaemin, baginya ini belum seberapa jika dibandingkam dengan semua hal memuakkan yang telah ia alami setelah diseret Jaemin datang ke pesta waktu itu.

"Kita selesaikan ini dengan baik-baik ok," Jaemin mencoba mengajak Haechan untuk bernegosiasi setelah tampaknya orang itu sudah cukup stabil dengan emosinya, bisa dilihat dari dia yang sudah tidak lagi tampak seperti akan membantainya.

"Selesaikan apanya! Jika kau bisa membuatku bercerai dari Mark maka aku akan menganggap semua telah selesai!"

"Jangan!" Serempak para pelayan itu menjawab tidak suka ketika Haechan menantang Jaemin dengan kata cerai seperti itu. Mungkin mereka tidak mau nyonya dan tuan mereka berpisah, bisa jadi mereka terlanjur merasa nyaman dengan sosok Haechan di rumah itu.

"Wah, wah! Sepertinya kau memang sudah membaur dengan rumah ini." Jaemin dengan cengengesannya berkata seperti itu membuat Haechan lantas merasa diejek olehnya.

"Jangan marah ok. Aku hanya bercanda. Jadi ayo kita selesaikan ini, aku janji akan membantumu," Jaemin berubah menjadi serius membuat Haechan ikut serius juga jadinya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa ikut aku sekarang." Haechan berjalan terlebih dahulu membimbing Jaemin untuk mengikutinya. Ia bermaksud untuk mengajak Jaemin masuk ke kamarnya -kamarnya sendiri sebelum pindah ke kamar Mark. Setidaknya apa yang akan mereka bicarakan nanti adalah hal yang sangat penting hingga sebaiknya mereka harus membahasnya di tempat yang aman dan tertutup, sehingga dengan begitu nanti tidak akan ada yang mengiping mereka.

Haechan masih berjalan sedikit tertatih namun tidak akan cukup terlihat jika ia sedang menahan sakit. Diberkatilah obat di meja yang telah ditinggalkan oleh Mark untuknya hingga ia bisa tak terlihat seperti seorang manusia penyakitan pengidap ambeien atau wasir yang sedang berjalan. Setelah memasuki kamarnya ia duduk di sofa panjang dengan diikuti oleh Jaemin yang juga duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tidur terpisah dengan Mark?" Jaemin membuka suara ketika Haechan masih dalam tahap menyesuaikan pantatnya dengan permukaan empuk sofa yang terasa kurang nyaman untuknya pada awalnya.

"Hm," Haechan berdehem saja karena bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Jika ia bilang bahwa mereka tidur terpisah sepertinya tidak juga, karena semalam kan kesepakatannya tidak akan ada lagi tidur terpisah. Namun Ia juga tidak sudi menjawab jika mereka sekamar sebab nanti mau ditaruh ke mana harga dirinya yang maha agung itu, "Jadi, sekarang apa yang akan kau bicarakan baik-baik padaku dan hal apakah yang akan kau lakukan untuk membantuku?" Ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya supaya bisa saling berhadapan dengan wajah Jaemin.

"Jadi begini, aku akan melakukan apa saja supaya kau tidak marah lagi padaku. Waktu itu aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Kau tahukan akan jadi seperti apa aku ini jika saat itu tidak mengajakmu pergi ke pesta, di sana hanya ada teman dan rekan bisnis ayahku saja. Dan ayahku waktu itu benar-benar memaksaku untuk hadir di pestanya, jadi aku terpaksa harus menyeretmu juga supaya aku bisa ada teman di sana dan tidak berakhir dengan mati bosan."

"Tapi kenapa saat itu kau menghilang! Gara-gara kau aku jadi tersesat dan bingung harus bagaimana. Tidak ada satupun orang yang ku kenal di sana. Dan gara-gara itu juga aku jadi bertemu dengan Mark kan! Lihat dia sekarang, dia bahkan semakin gila menahanku!" Haechan menahan kesal ketika bercerita tentang hal itu, dirinya harus diingatkan kembali dengan kejadian saat di pesta itu. Sementara Jaemin sendiri hanya mampu meringis tipis mendengar curhatan dari Haechan yang nampak telah sangat disusahkan dengan semua hal yang telah terjadi.

"Tapi kan salahmu sendiri waktu itu menerima uluran tangan dari pria itu dan mau berkenalan dengannya. Kau, atau jangan-jangan kau yang malah menggodanya dan membuat ia jadi tergila-gila padamu?! Iya kan begitu?" Ucapan Jaemin yang satu ini langsung mendapatkan geplakan tangan yang sangat kuat dari Haechan yang sedang menahan emosi karena sudah merasa terolok oleh ucapannya.

"Apa di wajahku ini ada tampang seorang penggoda. Aku ini pria baik-baik ya. Sekalipun aku menggoda seharusnya aku akan menggoda seorang wanita bukan malah pria dan berakhir dengan pernikahan homo sialan ini." Haechan membanting punggungnya pada sofa tersebut dan memalingkan wajah menahan marah ke arah samping menghindari kontak mata dengan Jaemin, ia tidak mau tampak sedih di depan siapa pun bahkan jika itu seorang Jaemin sekalipun.

"Ok, ok kau tidak menggodanya. Jika tidak lalu apa? Sekarang coba jelaskan kenapa Mark bisa begitu tergila-gila padamu?" Jaemin ikut menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa sambil menatap Haechan yang masih belum mau mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Mana aku tahu. Jika aku tahu aku tinggal menghindari hal itu dan tinggal mencoba menjauhkan Mark dariku kan." Haechan akhirnya mau menghadapkan kembali wajahnya kepada Jaemin dan menatap orang itu dengan wajah malasnya.

"Haechan-ah" Ini suara Jaemin.

"Apa?" Balas Haechan.

"Ini hanya prasangka-ku saja atau memang benar yang aku lihat di leher dan tulang selangkamu itu hickey." Jaemin memandang bagian-bagian tubuh Haechan yang telah ia curigai terdapat sebuah hickey di sana.

"Hah? Kau ini bilang apa sih." Haechan dengan kikuknya mencoba menutupi bagian tersebut dan membenahi bajunya. Ia mana tahu jika akan ketahuan oleh Jaemin seperti ini, kenapa pula Jaemin tidak bilang-bilang jika ia akan berkunjung kemari. Sekarang ia mau menyalahkan siapa jika tadi pagi hanya asal saja dalam memilih baju, "Kau salah lihat mungkin." Dengan gerak mata yang tidak stabil ia mencoba untuk menghindari tatapan dari Jaemin, berusaha keras untuk menutupi fakta yang hampir kepalang basah ketahuan olehnya.

"Jangan bohong!"

"Waaaaaaa!" Haechan kewalahan ketika Jaemin dengan kalapnya menggeledahi bajunya. Dengan wajah paniknya Haechan mencoba untuk menahan Jaemin, jujur saja ia sangat malu jika sampai ketahuan oleh Jaemin telah melakukan itu dengan Mark.

Namun mau bagaimana pun juga Jaemin adalah Jaemin, pria itu dengan semangat yang membara memaksa untuk membuka bajunya. Hingga pada akhirnya dia pun kalah, bajunya tersingkap ke atas dan Jaemin pun mampu melihat semua bekas merah-merah yang telah ditinggalkan oleh Mark ditubuhnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Sejak tadi kau terus mengatakan hal yang seolah-olah terdengar seperti pernikahanmu itu sebuah mala petaka, tapi apa yang aku lihat sekarang malah terlihat seperti kebalikannya!" Jaemin pun akhirnya tahu hampir seluruh permukaan perut ratanya hingga bagian lehernya telah ternodai oleh tanda merah-merah gelap memuakkan yang semalam telah dibuat oleh Mark. Dengan wajah malu pun ia menutup kembali bajunya dan berbalik memunggungi Jaemin. Nah kan, sekarang dia benar-benar telah dibuat menjadi seorang pria malang dengan krisis harga diri.

"Jaemin-ah.."

"Apa?" Jaemin mencoba meraih bahunya dan menghadapkan badannya ke arah orang tersebut.

"Jaemin-aaaaaaahh! Semalam aku diperkosa! Wuaaaaa," Dengan gaya opera sabunnya ia memeluk Jaemin dan tidak lupa ia bahkan juga mengalunkan suara tangis yang telah ia buat semenyedihkan mungkin.

"Diperkosa apanya. Sekarang jelaskan padaku, kau awalnya pasti dipaksa dan tidak mau, tapi setelah merasakannya kau malah terlena dan berakhir dengan kau yang tak berdaya dan pasrah saja, iyakan? Dasar pria murahan." Jaemin memeluk erat tubuhnya sambil menepuk kesal punggungnya. Dasar teman sialan, temannya sedang susah bukannya dihibur malah dihina dan dicela seperti itu, apakah pantas dia disebut sebagai teman jika sikapnya begitu!

"Katakan padaku berapa kali kau melakukannya? Sungguh Haechan-ah jika begini aku merasa sangat berdosa sekarang. Jika saja waktu itu aku tak memaksamu datang ke sana kau pasti tidak akan jadi homo begini. Padahal tadi niatku kemari adalah untuk membantumu bebas dari Mark dan bersenang-senang, tapi setelah melihat banyak hickey itu aku jadi ragu melakukannya. Kau pasti juga sudah mulai menyukai Mark kan? Ayo mengaku padaku. Haechan kenap kau seperti ini" Jaemin pun ikut bertingkah aneh seperti dirinya seolah mereka ini tengah memerankan seorang tokoh protagonis dari sebuah drama menyedihkan yang telah menguras banyak air mata.

"Kau akan membantuku?" Haechan melepaskan sejenak pelukan mereka dan menatap Jaemin dengan mata penasarannya.

"Iya. Aku akan membantumu. Tapi aku rasa itu tidak perlu karena sepertinya kau sudah mulai menyukai pria itu." Jaemin kembali memeluk erat tubuh Haechan yang langsung ditolak oleh orangnya.

"Kau bilang akan membantuku kan? Jadi ayo bantu aku ok, dan untuk kalimat yang kau bilang aku mulai menyukainya itu tidak benar." Haechan menatap serius mata milik Jaemin yang langsung dibalas Jaemin dengan tatapannya yang tak kalah serius pula.

"Kau serius kan? Kau mau bebas dari Mark kan?" Jaemin menggenggam yakin tangan milik Haechan yang juga dibalas dengan demikian oleh orangnya.

"Tentu saja!"

"Kau serius tidak sedang benar-benar menyukainya kan?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak menyukainya. Seperti katamu tadi, yang semalam itu terjadi karena aku hanya terlena saja. Tidak lebih sungguh."

"Ok. Kau harus siap dengan rencanaku ok!"

Haechan hanya mengangguk saja mendengar penuturam dari Jaemin dan menurut dengan patuhnya saat anak itu menarik dan membawanya entah ke mana. Ia tidak peduli itu, yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah cara supaya ia bisa pergi dan terbebas oleh Mark. Ia rasanya sudah benar-benar sangat siap untuk menjalankan rencana itu, ia harus segera bercerai dari Mark dan bisa bebas setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Haechan menatap ragu pada Jaemin seolah minta diyakinkan dengan apa yeng akan terjadi. Bukannya ia tak percaya dengan Jaemin tapi ia hanya merasa kurang yakin dengan rencananya yang ini.

"Jae?" Ia memanggil Jaemin yang masih terus berjalan dengan penuh keyakinan di depannya.

"Sudahlah Haechan, kita sudah lamakan tidak datang ke mari bersama. Jadi kita harus bisa memanfaatkan waktu ini dengan baik, ayo pesta sebebasnya!" Jaemin menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam club malam ini. Tadi sore ketika ia bilang yakin minta dibebaskan dari Mark ia langsung diseret pergi oleh Jaemin menuju ke rumahnya dan bermain sebentar di sana lalu ketika malam menjelang Jaemin tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu memaksanya pergi ke club malam.

"Tapi apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini? Aku sedang malas mencium bau alkohol Jae," Meski ia menurut saja ketika dibawa masuk namun tetap saja hatinya berontak tidak suka dan meminta untuk segera pergi saja dari tempat ini.

"Dengarkan aku, sebelum kita menjalankan rencana pembebasanmu dari Mark ada baiknya kita harus bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu, kau masih menyukai wanita kan? Nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan wanita-wanita cantik di sini."

Meski ini bukan kunjungan pertamanya di club namun tetap saja entah mengapa ini terasa seperti baru pertama kalinya ia memijakkan kaki di tempat ini. Ia tidak begitu membenci club malam, ia terkadang malah suka pergi ke mari bersama Jaemin, namun sekarang semenjak ia kenal dengan Mark ia jadi sangat jarang datang ke mari. Terakhir ia datang ke club adalah saat ia diajak oleh Jaemin ketika ia baru pulang dari cafe tempat kerja paruh waktunya dulu, itupun terjadi sudah cukup lama saat mereka masih baik-baik saja dan belum bertengkar karena itu terjadi sebelum pesta itu diselenggarakan.

"Kemarin aku sudah berkali-kali memberimu pesan dan mengajakmu ke mari. Tapi kau malah tak membalasnya." Jaemin mengajaknya menuju ke bar dan memesan dua gelas wiski untuk mereka berdua.

"Aku kan memang harus mengabaikan pesan dari musuhku." Ia mencibir Jaemin mengingatkannya jika kemarin mereka masih bermusuhan dan baru resmi berbaikan hari ini.

"Ck. Teruskan saja seperti itu." Jaemin memutar bola matanya malas sambil menenggak minumannya yang telah tersaji di depannya dan diikuti pula oleh Haechan.

Haechan merasakan segar di tenggorokannya setelah sudah cukup lama tidak merasakan alkohol. Matanya mengedar mengamati pemandangan di club malam ini, sudah lama ia tidak melihat lautan manusia yang bergerak heboh di atas lantai dansa. Dulu awal pertamanya mengenal club malam adalah dari teman-temannya, hal biasa yang sering terjadi di kalangan remaja karena pengaruh pergaulanlah ia datang ke mari.

Lebih tepatnya adalah saat awal ia memasuki jenjang kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas, saat itu ia diajak oleh teman sekumpulannya bersama Jaemin untuk datang kemari. Awalnya ia hanya ikut-ikutan saja namun setelah merasakan hawa dan suasana di club yang terasa menyenangkan ia pun jadi suka dan terkadang datang lagi kemari.

Ia datang ke club tidak terlalu sering, hanya ketika ingin berkumpul dengan teman-temannya saja. Dan ketika awal usia 19 tahunlah ia mengenal alkohol, awalnya ia tidak suka dengan sensasi panas dan membakar dari minuman itu namun setelah lama-kelaman ia pun terbiasa. Meski begitu, ia tidak pernah menjadikan kegiatan ke club dan minum alkohol sebagai kebiasannya. Ia sadar ia masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi pencandu hal-hal seperti itu, ia masih harus memikirkan hal lain dalam hidupnya selain pergi ke club dan minum-minum.

"Kau tidak mau turun ke bawah?" Jaemin menawarinya dan ia pun menerimanya. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan ini, jadi ia putuskan saja untuk jangan menyia-nyiakannya. Dia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan sebagus ini dengan sebaik mungkin.

Dia menikmati alunan musik yang menghentak di club ini dengan tenang. Ia jarang turun ke lantai dansa jika ke club, ia lebih suka menyaksikannya saja dari meja bar dan menikmati beberapa gelas bir di sana. Namun sekarang berbeda, ia entah mengapa ingin sekali merasakan euforia di lantai dansa dan ikut hanyut di sana.

.

.

.

.

Menjelang tengah malam Mark masih dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantornya, badannya amat lelah serta pegal. Rasanya ingin sekali ia segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan badannya di ranjang empuknya bersama sang istri di sampingnya tentu saja.

"Tuan." Jeno, salah satu orang kepercayaannya yang menjabat sebagai seketarisnya memecahkan lamunannya dengan tiba-tiba, "Nyonya Haechan masih belum keluar dari club malam itu." Lanjut orang itu.

Ia mendengar dengan baik laporan yang diberikan oleh Jeno padanya. Sejak dulu ia selalu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengikuti Haechan, dan tadi siang ketika Haechan pergi bersama dengan temannya yang ia ketahui bernama Jaemin anak buahnya pun langsung mengikutinya tanpa perlu diperintahkan lagi. Kemanapun Haechan pergi ia harus tahu dan selalu memantaunya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Ia bertanya ringan dan memfokuskan matanya pada pemandangan malam jalanan Seoul.

"Empat puluh menit lagi pukul 12 tuan."

"Arahkan mobilnya ke club malam itu dan sekarang suruh para pengawal itu untuk masuk ke dalam club. Suruh mereka terus mengawasinya tapi jangan menghampirinya. Biarkan saja dia bersenang-senang."

"Baik tuan." Jeno menjawab dan segera menjalankan perintah dari Mark.

Niat awal Mark tadi ketika mengetahui Haechan pergi ke club adalah membiarkannya saja dan menyuruh para pengawalnya itu untuk tidak masuk ke dalam club dan mengawasinya dari luar saja. Namun ketika tahu Haechan tak kunjung keluar juga dari club itu, sepertinya ia merasakan hal yang tidak baik. Jadilah ia memutuskan untuk menyuruh para pengawalnya untuk mengawasi Haechan terlebih dahulu sebelum ia datang sendiri ke club dan membawanya pulang.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit mereka telah sampai di depan gedung club malam yang dikunjungi oleh Haechan, ia menatap club malam itu sejenak. Batinnya berkata bagaiman bisa Haechan masuk ke dalam club malam elit seperti ini, yang ia tahu club malam ini hanya bisa dikunjungi oleh orang-orang tertentu saja.

"Apa saya perlu masuk juga tuan?" Jeno membukakan pintu mobil untuk dirinya, dan dia yang mendengar kalimat dari Jeno tadi pun hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Cari tahu sesuatu tentang temannya tadi. Aku curiga mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu," Setelah memerintahkan hal tersebut ia pun segera memasuki club malam di depannya ini dengan tanpa menunggu waktu lagi.

.

.

.

.

Haechan tidak tahu apa yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Ia memangku seorang gadis dan menciumnya dengan ciuman panasnya yang ia pelajari dari ciuman Mark semalam. Ia tidak tahu ke mana perginya Jaemin sekarang namun yang jelas setelah ia bertemu dengan gadis ini ia sudah tak mempedulikan hal yang lainnya lagi.

"Bagaimana jika kita pindah ke kamar?" Gadis itu dengan nakalnya membelai rambut beserta wajahnya. Ia hanya menatap gadis itu datar, di hatinya ia tidak yakin dengan ajakan gadis ini. Ke kamar? Lalu setelah ke kamar ia akan melakukan apa dengan gadis ini. Ia mana mengerti cara memuaskan wanita. Sex saja baru pertama kali ia lakukan semalam, itupun dengan pria pula. Dan lagi, semalamkan ia yang terus-terusan dipuaskan oleh Mark.

"Baiklah. Di lantai berapa kita bisa menyewa kamar?" Anggap saja dia bodoh, tidak mengerti hal seperti itu tapi nekat mau menyewa kamar bersama seorang gadis. Apa dia mau mempermalukan diri sendiri.

Dan akhirnya ia bersama gadis itu pun beranjak menuju ke lantai 3 di mana di sana telah disediakan banyak kamar untuk menampung para manusia kelebihan hormon yang hendak menuntaskan napsu mereka.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai di lorong kamar tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menyerangnya dengan sebuah ciuman, tak mau dianggap sebagai seorang amatir ia pun membalas ciuman itu dengan cara se-pro mungkin dan menarik pinggang wanita itu semakin mendekat padanya. Ia bahkan juga mendorong gadis itu dan membenturkannya ke dinding lorong tersebut. Memojokkannya dan terus melahap bibirnya dengan kalap.

"Sialan!" Ia mengumpat tidak suka ketika merasakan ada yang menarik kerah bajunya dari belakang, dengan emosipun ia berbalik hendak meluapkan segala amarahnya. Namun sepertinya sekarang ia harus segera memendam keinginannya tersebut karena yang ia lihat sekarang adalah sosok Mark yang tengah berdiri apatis bersama dengan para anak buahnya yang berjumlah sekitar 6 orang.

"Well, sekarang sudah lewat jam 12. Jadi waktu bersenang-senangmu sudah habis Cinderella." Mark menarik badannya kuat ke arah belakang tubuhnya.

"Kalian siapa?" Wanita yang tadi ia ciumi bertanya tidak suka dan nampak tidak terima saat melihat dirinya ditarik oleh Mark.

"Ini bukan urusanmu." Mark balas menatap wanita itu dengan mata tajamnya seolah mengirimkan sinyal padanya bahwa pria yang ia ajak bercumbu tadi bukanlah pria sembarangan.

Haechan pasrah saja ketika dirinya ditarik pergi oleh Mark, ia yakin Mark pasti akan membawanya pulang. Baguslah, ia pun sudah lelah dan juga ingin pulang. Tidur di ranjang pasti terasa sangat nyaman sekarang.

Mereka berhenti ketika sudah sampai di parkiran, Mark melepaskan cekalan tangannya dan menatap tajam ke arahnya yang hanya ia balas dengan putaran mata malasnya. Sekarang apa lagi, kenapa harus di parkiran kenapa tidak menunggu sampai rumah saja. Ia kan sekarang sudah lelah dan ingin segera tidur. Merepotkan saja.

"Minta maaf sekarang.," Mark menatap serius pada Haechan.

"Minta maaf? Minta maaf untuk apa," Bocah itu tidak mempedulikannya dan berbalik begitu saja hendak masuk ke dalam mobil. Namun itu belum sempat terjadi sebab ia langsung menahan pintu mobil itu hingga Haechan tak bisa membukanya.

Mark tidak suka dengan hal ini, Haechan telah keterlaluan. Apa yang telah dilakukan bocah itu benar-benar sudah sangat melampaui batas. Ia bisa mentoleransi anak itu yang pergi ke club, namun ia tidak akan bisa diam saja jika bocah itu mencium seorang gadis juga di sana. Ia akan masa bodoh dengan semua yang dilakukan oleh bocah itu, namun ia tidak akan menerima yang satu ini. Ini terlalu keterlaluan dan benar-benar sangat sulit untuk dimaafkan.

"Minta maaf selagi aku masih baik padamu." Ia berusaha keras menahan amarahnya, hatinya berharap meski hanya harapan kecil Haechan akan minta maaf padanya lalu bilang menyesal. Hanya itu yang ia butuhkan, tidak lebih. Ia masih mampu memaafkannya jika Haechan mau mengucapkan maaf sekarang.

"Jangan memaksaku melakukan ini dan itu," Haechan menatap tak suka padanya, dia bahkan dengan santainya berbalik hendak masuk ke dalam mobil lagi.

"Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali setelah melakukan ini?" Ia menarik badan Haechan dan membenturkan tubuhnya pada sisi pintu mobil, ia sudah sangat lelah menahan amarah sejak tadi.

"Merasa bersalah? Jangan mengajakku bercanda, untuk apa aku harus merasa bersalah. Kita bukan sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintaikan?" Haechan tersenyum meremehkan di depan Mark, seolah dia sedang memancing emosi pria itu untuk segera meledak.

"Jangan buat dirimu menyesal karena telah berkata seperti itu." Mark mencengkeram kuat kerah baju milik Haechan.

Haechan hanya diam, dia tersenyum kecil lalu menyentuh permukaan tangan milik Mark yang masih setia mencengkeramnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran bocah itu namun yang jelas senyumannya itu benar-benar membuat Mark tidak suka.

"Kenapa kau harus datang sekarang, kenapa tidak menunggu setelah aku selesai meniduri gadis itu? Aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa meniduri seorang wanita itu tera-,"

 **'BUUGH'**

Haechan menatap tak percaya pada Mark, ia tak percaya jika pria itu akan memukulnya seperti ini. Kepalanya terasa dihempaskan jauh entah ke mana. Ia bahkan juga bisa merasakan darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Dengan mata bencinya ia menatap Mark dan siap untuk menumpahkan amarahnya.

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu," Mark memperingatkan Haechan untuk menarik kata-katanya sebelum Haechan sempat menumpahkan emosinya. Dengan marah Mark mencengkeram leher Haechan, ia marah, sedih, kecewa, dan terluka. Apa yang telah Haechan ucapkan tadi adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan bagi dirinya. Haechan terlampau tidak menghargai perasannya selama ini dan tega berbuat seperti itu.

Dia tahu sejak dulu Haechan memang tidak pernah menyukainya dan ia juga masih menghargai perasaan bocah itu dengan cara tidak pernah memaksanya dan masih memberinya kebebasan untuk berbuat sesuka hatinya. Namun sungguh apa yang telah Haechan lakukan sekarang itu sangat keterlaluan.

"Apa kau baru saja memukulku?!" Haechan berteriak marah pada Mark dan mencengkeram balik tangan milik Mark yang masih setia mencengkeram lehernya.

"Apakah masih kurang kebebasan yang telah aku berikan padamu selama ini?," Mark melepaskan tangannya dari leher milik Haechan, "Aku masih membiarkanmu pergi ke manapun kau mau, aku tidak pernah protes ketika kau masih sering kerja paruh waktu di cafe, aku tidak pernah ikut campur dengan semua urusanmu, dan aku bahkan tidak marah ketika tahu kau pergi ke club! Apa masih kurang semua itu?!" Mark menatap Haechan dengan mata marahnya yang hanya dibalas tak peduli oleh orangnya.

"Menjauh dariku!" Haecahan menyingkirkan badan milik Mark dari hadapnya dan perlahan berjalan menjauh dari pria itu. "Kau jangan buat aku semakin benci padamu." Sekarang giliran Haechanlah yang memperingatkan Mark.

Mereka sempat saling menatap sebum Haechan pergi dari hadapannya, dan ia yang melihatnya pun hanya diam saja tidak ada keinginan sama sekali untuk menahannya atau bahkan mengikutinya. Ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan ia yakin Haechan pun pasti juga membutuhkan hal yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Ikuti dia, aku yakin dia tidak akan pulang ke rumah. Pastikan dia tidur di tempat yang aman." Perintahnya pada para pengawal yang sejak tadi berdiri di tempat yang tidak terlalu dekat dari dirinya dan Haechan, dengan posisi membelakangi mereka bermaksud untuk tidak menyaksikan pertengkaran yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Haechan.

Dengan emosi yang masih belum stabil dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya setelah sebelumnya sempat menatap punggung Haechan yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan malam ini, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia dan Haechan bertengkar. Di parkiran dan di depan club malam. Ia tidak akan melupakannya.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu ibu tiri Haechan yang sedang memasang masker malamnya dibuat terkejut dengan suara bantingan pintu yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar di tengah malam seperti ini. Awalnya ia kira itu adalah suara putri tercintanya yang mendadak terbangun dan hendak pergi ke dapur, namun setelah ia memastikannya sendiri dan keluar dari kamarnya ia pun hanya dibuat menganga tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Dia melepas maskernya begitu saja saat melihat Haechan masuk ke dalam rumah dan melewatinya begitu saja tanpa membalas pertanyaannya.

"Kau akan tetap keriput jadi tak ada gunanya kau pakai masker itu." Haechan menunjuk wajah ibu tirinya dengan wajah datarnya lalu berjalan menuju ke kamarnya yang dulu ia tempati sebelum ia pindah ke rumah Mark.

"Hei anak nakal, ku tanya apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Pergi sana pulang ke rumah menantu kaya kesayanganku," Ibu tiri Haechan atau lengkapnya bernama Sooyoung terus mengekor di belakang anak tirinya, "Kau mau apa ke kamar mu? Kamarmu sudah ku bongkar dan ku ubah menjadi wardrobe dadakan. Kalau kau mau tidur di sini ya tidur saja di ruang tamu sana." Sooyoung meninggalkan Haechan begitu saja di depan pintu kamarnya, wanita itu memilih untuk pergi ke dapur dan mengambil air minum.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku tidur di kamar anakmu." Haechan berbalik arah ke kamar Hina kakak tirinya.

"Apa kau gila! Kakakmu itu perempuan!" Sooyoung kembali menghampiri Haechan dan mencegah anak itu sebelum dia sempat masuk ke kamar Hina, putri kesayangannya, "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di antara kau dan Mark? Jika kalian bertengkar sebaiknya jangan lama-lama jangan sampai cerai nanti tidak akan ada yang menjadi investor tetap toko rotiku." Sooyoung menarik baju milik Haechan dan membawa anak itu ke ruang tamu.

"Kalau begitu kau dan Hina tidur sekamar dan aku tidur di kamar Hina." Haechan masih tetap bersikeras dengan keinginannya.

"Mimpi saja kau. Dengarkan aku ya anak manis, lebih baik kau kembali saja ke rumah milik Mark sana dan tetap setia menjadi pendamping hidupnya supaya bisnis toko roti peninggalan dari ayahmu yang ku kelola tetap berjalan." Sooyoung menasihati Haechan yang hanya menatapnya datar tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku mungkin akan berpisah darinya, jadi bersiap saja mengelola bisnis peninggalan dari ayah dengan baik." Haechan kembali hendak berjalan menuju ke kamar milik Hina yang langsung ditendang sebal oleh Sooyoung di pantatnya.

"Kalua kau tidak mau maka bersiap saja kau untuk ku buang ke Amazon!" Sooyoung memarahi Haechan dengan galaknya.

"Ibu tiri sialan! Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau!" Haechan menghentakkan kakinya sebal sambil memasang wajah ingin menangis, Sooyoung yang melihatnya pun jadi bingung sendiri. Tujuh tahun lebih menjadi ibu tiri Haechan baru sekarang untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Haechan menghentakkan kaki karena kesal. Dan lagi bahkan anak itu juga tampak seperti akan menangis membuat Sooyoung jadi semakin bingung.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Juga luka di bibirmu itu karena apa?" Sooyoung mendekati Haechan dan hendak menyentuh sudut bibir milik Haechan yang langsung ditampik oleh orangnya.

"Biarkan aku tidur di sini malam ini. Kau tidur di kamar Hina dan biarkan aku tidur di kamarmu, aku sangat butuh kasur sekarang."

Sooyoung tidak mampu menjawab ketika Haechan berkata seperti itu. Ia hanya menurut saja dan membiarkan anak tiri menyusahkannya itu berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Dalam hati ia membantin andai saja Haechan sejak dulu bisa menjadi bocah penurut maka sudah pasti ia akan sangat sayang padanya, namun berhubung Haechan bukanlah bocah yang seperti itu maka jadilah ia sejak dulu lebih suka ribut dengan bocah itu bahkan sejak ayahnya Haechan masih hidup sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

Hina menatap Haechan tidak suka ketika pria itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan sangat lancang dan mengambil beberapa peralatan mandi baru miliknya. Sejak dulu ia selalu benci pada Haechan, anak itu adalah anak yang sangat dibanggakan oleh ayahnya dan hal itu selalu membuatnya menjadi iri. Dan sampai sekarang ketika ayah tirinya telah meninggal ia pun masih tetap membenci sosok yang sering disebut ibunya sebagai adik tirinya.

"Kenapa kau harus kembali ke sini sih? Rumah ini sudah terasa sangat nyaman dari semenjak kau tinggalkan." Hina mencibir Haechan yang sudah selesai dengan barang cariannya.

"Perhatikan nada bicaramu itu. Aku ini pemilik resmi rumah ini." Haechan berjalan keluar dari kamar milik Hina yang diikuti oleh Hina sendiri di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak pernah sudi berbicara dengan nada baik padamu." Hina mendahului Haechan terlebih dahulu menuju ke dapur di mana sekarang di sana tengah ada ibu mereka yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Mama, kenapa dia kembali ke sini sih?" Hina berdecak kesal dan menarik kursinya kasar untuk selanjutnya ia duduki.

"Biarkan saja, nanti dia pasti akan kembali pada suaminya." Sahut Sooyoung ketika Haechan sedang kebetulan lewat di dapur hendak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dapur.

Haechan berhenti sejenak ketika mendengar Sooyoung mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Dengan wajah kesal dia menatap wajah milik Sooyoung lalu menghampirinya.

"Jangan sebut nama orang itu! Aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke rumah itu, aku selamanya akan terus membencinya!" Setelah itu Haechan berlalu menuju ke kamar mandi dengan kekesalannya.

Sooyoung dan Hina sendiri yang mendengar penuturan dari Haechan barusan hanya mendengus tidak peduli. Bagi mereka Haechan yang marah-marah tidak jelas seperti itu adalah hal biasa yang sudah sering terjadi.

Di dalam kamar mandi Haechan membanting peralatan mandinya dengan kesal ke atas wastafel. Ibu dan saudara tirinya itu sejak dulu selalu saja begitu, berkata seenaknya dan selalu senang membuatnya kesal. Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya menjadi tidak suka pada mereka hingga menyebabkan mereka sering ribut dan saling menyalahkan.

Sooyoung yang gila harta dan Hina yang hidupnya selalu dipenuhi dengan perasaan iri dan cemburu adalah perpaduan yang pas untuk selalu bisa membuatnya kesal. Sejak pertama kali dia dikenalkan dengan mereka oleh mendiang ayahnya dulu dia langsung benci pada mereka, Hina yang usianya hanya berbeda beberapa bulan darinya selalu mengambil barang pemberian dari ayahnya waktu itu dan selalu mengajaknya bertengkar jika dia tidak mau memberikan barang itu padanya. Meski dulu dia selalu menang dari Hina namun tetap saja ia tidak suka jika Hina berbuat seperti itu, merebut barang miliknya padahal dia sendiri juga sudah mendapatkan barang dari ayahnya.

Sekitar lima menit di dalam kamar mandi akhirnya ia pun keluar dari dalam sana. Dia menatap Hina dan Sooyoung yang juga sedang menatapnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini di rumahnya, Sooyoung akan pergi ke toko roti keluarga mereka untuk bekerja seperti biasanyan, dan Hina, anak itu pasti juga akan pergi berkumpul bersama teman-teman wanita satu kelompotannya.

"Kau tidak sarapan? Jangan terlalu percaya diri, aku melakukan ini karena aku tidak mau kau mati kelaparan karena jika itu terjadi Mark pasti akan berhenti menjadi investorku." Sooyoung menunjuk semangkuk nasi yang telah ia siapkan untuk Haechan. Sebenarnya apa yang ia katakan barusan tidaklah benar, dia menyiapkan makanan itu karena benar-benar merasa cemas pada Haechan yang pasti belum makan sejak semalam.

"Aku tidak mau makan. Di dalam makanan itu terkandung uang yang diberikan oleh Mark, aku tidak akan sudi memakannya." Haechan berlalu begitu saja dari dapur dan pergi menuju ke kamar milik Sooyoung untuk selanjutnya dia akan mengurung diri di dalam sana.

Di dalam kamar ia kembali berbaring di kasurnya dan bersembunyi di balik selimutnya. Sudut bibirnya masih terasa nyeri karena pukulan dari Mark semalam. Semalam pria itu terlalu kencang menonjoknya hingga membuat ia harus menanggung rasa sakit pada sudut bibirnya sekarang juga.

"Dasar pria sialan, gara-gara kau sudut bibirku robek." Ia mengelus lembut sudut bibirnya dan menerawang jauh wajah milik Mark dengan tatapan bencinya.

Di balik selimutnya ia kembaki mengingat-ingat perkatan Jaemin semalam. Pria itu berkata padanya bahwa langkah pertama untuk bisa terbebas dari Mark adalah dengan mencoba untuk menjadi pembangkang padanya. Jika sejak awal dia memang pembangkang maka sekarang ia harus menjadi semakin membangka dan harus bisa membuat pria itu muak padanya. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini akan berhasil atau tidak, namun yang jelas jika ini adalah cara yang akan mampu membuatnya bisa berpisah dari Mark maka ia akan melakukannya.

Ia mendengar suara pintu kamar ini diketuk dari luar. Tebakannya mengatakan jika itu pasti Sooyoung, ia tidak peduli apa yang hendak wanita itu lakukan namun yang jelas ia tidak akan mau membuka pintu kamar ini sampai kapanpun.

"Haechan, kau harus makan ingat itu. Jangan buat hubungan keluarga kita dengan Mark terpisah karena kau mati kelaparan di dalam sana." Sooyoung mengetuk pintu itu dengan pelan dan menaruh makanan yang ia bawa ke arah meja kopi yang terletak di samping pintu kamar miliknya.

"Aku bukan keluargamu, dan aku tidak akan peduli jika harus berpisah darinya karena memang itulah yang aku haarapkan selama ini." Haechan berteriak marah dari dalam kamar itu yang langsung dibalas dengan suara tendangan dari Sooyoung pada permukaan pintu kayu tersebut.

"Terserah! Tapi yang jelas, jika sampai kau berpisah dengan Mark maka hal pertama yang akan aku lakukan adalah menjualmu ke tempat prostitusi." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Sooyoung memilih untuk meninggalkan kamar tersebut dan segera bergegas pergi ke toko rotinya untuk bekerja.

.

.

.

Jaemin berjalan dengan pelan, entah perasaannya saja atau memang benar sekarang ia sedang diikuti oleh seseorang. Setiap ia berhenti sejenak ia akan menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah benar ia sedang diikuti atau tidak, namun ketika sudah melihat ke belakang ternyata tidak ada satu orangpun di sana. Atau jangan-jangan bisa saja yang mengikutinya sekarang adalah hantu? Bisa saja kan itu terjadi, seperti di film-film horor yang sering ia tonton.

Ah sudahlah, ada baiknya ia segera pergi ke cafe saja. Ia sangat lapar dan ingin segera sarapan di sana. Di rumahnya sangat sepi dan sangat malas untuknya makan hanya bersama kursi-kursi yang berjajar rapi dengan dipandangi para pelayannya. Tidak seru sama sekali.

Ketika ia masuk ke dalam cafe suasana tenanglah yang menyambutnya. Di sini hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang sedang menikmati sajian sarapan mereka. Ia pun berjalan menuju ke meja counter untuk memesan wafle cream cokelat favoritnya dengan caramel machiato untuk sarapannya.

Ketika ia masih menunggu di depan meja counter datanglah seorang pria berpakaian rapi dengan berbalut setelan jas ditubuhnya pria itu berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Awalnya ia hanya melihatnya sekilas namun beberapa saat kemudian ia merasa tidak asing dengan wajah pria tersebut.

"Americano satu." Ia memperhatikan wajah pria itu dengan seksama dari samping dan menelitinya dengan serius mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali siapa pria itu.

Ah, sekarang dia ingat siapa pria itu. Dia adalah pria yang semalam ingin sekali ia habisi, alasannya adalah karena pria ini telah membuat wanita yang hampir ia kencani semalam berpaling darinya. Semalam ketika ia sedang menari dengan seorang wanita dan bahkan dia hampir saja sudah mau mengajaknya ke kamar tiba-tiba saja wanita itu pergi darinya dan lebih memilih menghampiri pria itu yang bahkan jika dilihat tidak lebih tampan dari dirinya.

Sejenak ia memiliki rencana untuk balas dendam pada pria itu, pria itu juga sama sedang menunggu pesanannya datang seperti halnya dirinya. Ketika caramel machiato bersama waflenya telah siap ia mengambil nampan tersebut dan langsung menjalankan rencananya.

Dengan langkah pelannya ia sambil memainkan ponselnya berjalan ke samping dan sengaja menabarakkan diri pada pria itu. Dengan sengaja ia bahkan menumpahkan cream cokelat waflenya pada jas pria tersebut dan menjatuhkan nampannya. Ia menatap ke bawah lalu mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas dan memasang wajah semenyesal mungkin.

"Oups, sorry." Ia tersenyum jahil pada pria tersebut yang langsung dibalas dengusan tidak suka olehnya. "Apa kau masih ingat aku? Jika kau sudah lupa maka aku akan mengingatkanmu, aku adalah pria yang semalam sangat ingin menghabisimu. Gara-gara kau gadis yang akan ku kencani pergi dariku begitu saja, jadi sekarang aku akan membalasmu dengan cara begitu."

"Apa kau tidak sadar akan sesuatu, bukan salahku jika itu semua terjadi. Ingat, wajahmu itu tidak terlalu menarik di mata wanita. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika kau ditinggalkan wanitamu, aku bahkan tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan wanita itu semalam." Pria tersebut menjawab sambil mencoba membersihkan noda kotor di bajunya dengan saputangan.

"Apa?! Kau mau bilang wajahku jelek?" Jaemin berteriak tidak suka sambil memelototinya.

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkan sesuatu padamu. Jangan pernah membawa Nyonya Haechan ke club lagi. Serta satu lagi, jangan pernah ada sedikitpun niatan untuk membuat mereka berpisah, kau akan menyesal jika melakukan itu." Pria itu meninggalkan Jaemin begitu saja, sementara Jaemin ia hanya menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar tadi. Nyonya Haechan? Dia tidak salah dengarkan tadi. Pria tadi benar-benar menyebut nama Haechan dengan embel-embel nyonya kan?

"Aku sangat tidak suka pria itu, siapa pun dia aku bersumpah jika aku bertemu lagi dengannya aku akan memutilasi tubuhnya hidup-hidup." Jaemin memandang pria yang sudah keluar dari cafe itu dengan wajah kesalnya

Sementara pria yang tadi ditumpahi makanan oleh Jaemin kini telah keluar dari cafe dengan wajah tenangnya tanpa peduli pakaiannya telah kotor dan banyak noda di sana-sini. Pria itu adalah Jeno, sejak tadi pagi dia memang mengikuti Jaemin untuk mengawasinya. Ia sedikit kesal dengan tingkah pria itu, terlalu kekanakan dan banyak tingkah. Lebih baik ia akan menyuruh seorang pengawal saja yang mengawasi anak itu, dia sudah malas mengawasinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Haechan berguling-guling di kasurnya sambil menahan lapar. Ini sudah malam dan dia belum makan sama sekali sejak tadi pagi, jangankan makan, minum saja tidak. Harga dirinya masih tetap tinggi setinggi puncak Everest, ia tidak akan sudi makan dan minum di sini karena ia yakin semua makanan yang ada di rumah ini pasti sudah mengandung harta milik Mark. Dan ia bersumpah ia tidak akan sudi untuk memakannya sekalipun itu hanya secuil saja.

Tadi siang ia sempat ingin pesan makanan melalui ponselnya namun setelah sadar jika semua uang yang ada di rekening banknya adalah uang pemberian dari Mark maka ia pun mengurungkan niatnya tersebut. Lalu setelah itu inginnya sih ia menelpon Jaemin dan menyuruh anak itu untuk memesankannya makanan, tapi ketika tahu ponselnya telah mati ia pun tidak jadi untuk melakukan itu.

Sebenarnya bisa saja sih dia menghubungi Jaemin, menghubungi anak itu setelah mengisi daya ponselnya. Tapi ia ingat listrik di rumah ini pasti pajaknya juga dibayar dengan uang yang ada campur tangannya dengan Mark. Ia tidak mau menikmati daya ponsel yang dihasilkan dari listrik di rumah ini. Dia saja tidur di sini dengan keadaan lampu mati dan maka dari itu ia harus selalu menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya sekalipun itu akan membuatnya berakhir dengan mati di sini.

"Haechan kau benar-benar tidak makan dari tadi pagi? Keluarlah dari kamar jangan sampai besok aku harus menemukan jasadmu di dalam sana." Ini suara Hina, gadis itu menggedor-gedor pintu kamar itu dengan cara menendanginya kencang.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" Ia membalas dengan berteriak tidak suka pada gadis itu dari dalam.

"Keras kepala sekali sih. Aku membelikanmu berbungkus-bungkus roti dan sebotol air mineral. Kau harus ambil dan makan ini, aku membelinya dari uang ku sendiri tidak ada uang atau campur tangan dari Mark mu itu jadi kau tenang saja." Hina meletakkan paper bagnya di atas meja kopi di samping pintu kamar tersebut dan mengambil makanan yang telah dibuatkan ibunya tadi pagi yang ternyata tidak dimakan sama sekali oleh Haechan.

"Dapat uang dari mana kau?" Haechan bersuara lagi dari dalam sambil mulai beranjak dari ranjang karena ia tergoda untuk keluar dan mengambil roti yang telah Hina siapkan.

"Kau lupa ya? Aku ini kan model tentu saja aku bisa dapat uang. Cepat kau ambil sebelum kau mati kelaparan di dalam. Jangan buat keluarga ini jadi makin susah dengan kematianmu."

Setelah yakin Hina sudah tidak ada di depan pintu kamar, Haechan pun dengan pelan-pelan membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan memunculkan kepalanya sedikit dari sana. Dengan gaya seperti seorang pencuri dia pun mengambil paper bag peninggalan Hina tadi dan membawanya masuk ke dalam.

Dahinya berkerut bingung ketika merasakan paper bag itu terasa ringan tidak seperti bayangannya tadi. Hina bilang dia membawa berbungkus-bungkus roti, lalu kenapa seringan ini. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi ia pun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam paper bag tersebut dan merasakan hanya ada 3 bungkus roti dan sebotol air mineral saja di dalam sana.

"Dasar gadis sialan! Berbungkus-bungkus apanya! Hanya tiga bungkus dia sebut berbungkus-bungkus?" Haechan menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan berjalan ke arah ranjang dengan hati-hati sebab di sini gelap.

Dengan hati teriris pilu karena merasa telah ditipu oleh Hina ia pun dengan sangat getirnya memakan roti tersebut. Kapan-kapan ia harus membalas Hina, gadis itu tidak boleh ia biarkan merasa menang seperti ini, dia harus membalasnya apapun yang terjadi!.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hampir seminggu Haechan hidup seperti seorang pengemis. Pengemis yang masih setia mengagungkan harga dirinya dengan tak makan makanan buatan ibu tirinya dan tidur di dalam kamar yang gelap tak mau menyalakan lampu. Ia benar-benar pengemis malang berharga diri tinggi yang selalu mengharapkan sebungkus roti setiap waktu makan dari saudara tirinya. Bersyukurlah ia pada Hina yang masih rutin menaruh paper bag berisi roti di depan kamarnya dan bahkan juga menambahkan sebungkus camilan berupa keripik kentang di dalamnya.

Ia masih belum bisa menghubungi Jaemin, dan Jaeminpun masih belum tahu jika ia ada di sini, ia butuh anak itu segera untuk menyelamatkannya dari masa kritisnya sekarang. Setidaknya jika ada Jaemin di sisinya ia masih akan mendapatkan asupan gizi yang baik. Ia yakin sekali sekarang berat badannya telah turun banyak bahkan mungkin lebih dari 6 kilo. Tangannya jadi kurus, pipinya yang dulu berisi kini juga sudah nampak tak seberisi dulu.

Malam ini Hina dan Sooyoung tidak ada di rumah, sebelumnya mereka bilang jika mereka akan pergi ke rumah nenek Hina -orangtua Sooyoung. Mereka bilang mereka akan pulang besok atau paling cepat dini hari nanti. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus mensyukuri hal ini atau malah meratapinya. Bersyukur karena dua manusia menyebalkan itu sudah tidak ada di sekitarnya atau malah meratap sedih karena ia tidak akan diberi roti lagi oleh Hina sampai besok.

Ketika ia masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya ia mendengar suara bel rumahnya terdengar. Ia sedikit heran dengan siapa yang datang berkunjung malam-malam begini. Sooyoung dan Hina tak di rumah jadi tamu siapa yang datang, ia sendirikan tidak memiliki siapa-siapa selain Jaemin. Dan sangat mustahil jika yang di luar itu Jaemin karena ia yakin Jaemin pasti akan langsung asal masuk saja ke dalam karena anak itu telah tahu password rumahnya karena ia sering berkunjung ke mari.

Suara bel di luar semakin brutal terdengar membuat mau tak mau pun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan segera menendang jauh tamu sialan yang telah mengganggu waktu nyamannya di ranjang. Dengan wajah lusuh karena hanya mandi sehari sekali dan baju yang sudah nampak kumal karena tidak ia ganti sama sekali sejak tiga hari yang lalu kecuali celana boxernya, ia pun berjalan menuju ke arah pintu rumahnya.

"Ada ap-," Ia menelan kembali ucapannya saat melihat Mark telah berdiri di depannya dengan wajah marah bercampur kesal. Ia tidak menutup pintu rumah itu dan perlahan berjalan mundur menjauhi pria itu, "Jangan mendekat." Peringatnya sambil menunjuk wajah milik Mark dengan telunjuknya.

Mark menampik telunjuk itu dengan kasar dan terus bergerak maju menghampiri Haechan yang terus bergerak mundur. Matanya tidak lelah menatap Haechan seserius dan semarah itu. Ini sudah seminggu Haechan tidak kembali padanya dan rasanya ia sudah muak dengan segala perasaan kesepian yang menyesakkan dada yang sudah seminggu ini menyiksa batinnya saat tidak ada pria itu di sampingnya. Dulu ia sempat berpikir untuk mengenyahkan saja Haechan dari hidupnya dan mencoba hidup tenang, namun yang ada dirinya malah menjadi tak terkendali. Hati dan perasaannya merasakan sakit yang begitu dalam karena terlalu merindukan Haechan.

Ia rindu Haechan yang sering marah-marah karena dipanggil dengan nyonya oleh para pelayannya, ia ingin mendengar suara cerewet Haechan ketika tidak suka jika ia sentuh, ia ingin melihat wajah menggemaskan bocah itu ketika sedang memakinya. Dan ia begitu ingin tidur dengan Haechan yang ada dipelukannya.

Haechan terus bergerak mundur darinya membuat ia tidak suka melihatnya. Ia tidak suka melihat Haechan yang menjauhinya seolah ia ini orang jahat yang begitu dibencinya.

Tangannya dengan cepat menarik tubuh Haechan dan membawa anak itu dalam himpitan tubuhnya. Ia mendorong badan Haechan dan mendudukkannya pada meja kopi di samping pintu sebuah kamar dan setelah itu mencium bibirnya yang sudah sangat ia rindukan rasanya dengan tak sabar.

Awalnya Haechan sempat menolak ciuman itu namun ketika ia dengan posesifnya memeluk pinggang anak itu yang terasa sedikit lebih kecil dari terakhir ia memeluknya dulu, bocah itupun langsung diam dan menerima pasrah semua perlakuannya. Menerima semua serangan dari bibirnya dan bahkan sesekali membalas lumatannya.

Ia tahu bocah itu masih sangat kaku dalam berciuman namun ia sangat menyukainya, ia sangat suka ketika bocah itu memaksakan diri untuk membalas ciumannya meski pada kenyataannya ia tidak mampu mengimbanginya.

Dari ciuman ini ia menyalurkan banyak perasaan yang sudah ia rasakan selama seminggu ini. Perasan rindu yang membuncah, kecewa yang tak terkira, sakit yang begitu menyesakkan. Semua ia salurkan dalam ciuman panasnya.

Ia bisa merasakan tangan milik Haechan menggenggam erat permukaan jasnya di dada, anak itu hanya mendongak dan membalas semampunya ciuman yang dia berikan. Balas melumat ketika ia tengah menggigiti bibirnya, mendorong lidahnya ketika ia memaksa ingin melilit lidahnya, dan mendesah kecil ketika ia menyelusuri seluruh isi mulutnya.

"Aku masih akan memaafkanmu jika kau minta maaf sekarang," Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menyesap semua air liur yang membasahi permukaan bibir bocah itu, dan yang terakhir ia juga menghisap sudut bibir bocah itu yang dulu terluka karena pukulan kencang darinya.

"Hiks..." Haechan tak menjawab dan malah mengeluarkan suara isakan, hal inipun lantas membuat Mark bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Kenapa Haechan malah menangis ia bahkan belum berbuat apa-apa padanya selain ciuman tadi.

"Kau menangis karena telah menyesali perbuatanmu?" Mark memeluk tubuh Haechan dan menaruh wajahnya pada leher anak itu, menghirup dalam aroma tubuh Haechan yang ternyata telah berubah dari yang dulu vanilla menjadi aroma aneh sedikit tak sedap. Dengan kening berkerut ia meneliti penampilan Haechan yang sangat nampak seperti seorang tunawisma sekali.

"Sekarang kita pulang, sebenarnya sudah berapa hari kau tidak mandi?" Ia menggendong tubuh Haechan seperti koala dengan sedikit kesulitan sebab anak itu terus saja berontak.

"Aku tak mau ke rumah itu!" Haechan terus berontak hingga membuat mereka hampir jatuh menimpa tanah. Dengan sedikit kesal akhirnya ia pun semakin mengeratkan gendongannya dan membawa anak itu dengan paksa ke dalam mobil miliknya.

Haechan sangat malu diperlakukan seperti itu, ia digendong dan parahnya lagi ia hanya memakai celana boxer dan baju tak berlengan miliknya. Harga dirinya benar-benar jatuh sekarang. Runtuhlah sudah Everest di puncak pegunungan Himalaya sana.

.

.

.

"Aku bisa mandi sendiri!"

Sesampainya mereka di rumah mereka langsung pergi ke kamar dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Mark dengan kesal memaksa Haechan melepaskan bajunya dan hendak memandikannya, namun hal itu tentu saja langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Haechan. Bagi Haechan ia masih sanggup untuk mandi sendiri tanpa perlu harus dibantu oleh Mark yang ia yakini nanti pasti akan melakulan sesuatu yang bisa mengancam keselamatan tubuh berharga miliknya.

"Jangan banyak bicara, kau harus mencium sendiri betapa tidak enaknya aroma tubuhmu sekarang," Setelah selesai melepas jas kantornya dan hanya memakai kemeja biru yang telah ia gulung lengannya Mark pun memaksa Haechan supaya mau melepaskan kaos tanpa lengan miliknya yang langsung membuat orangnya berteriak histeris tidak mau, "Lepaskan!" Ia masih memaksa dan hampir saja berhasil melepas baju itu jika saja Haechan tidak lari darinya. Dengan kesal dia mengejar anak itu yang hampir saja meraih pintu kamar mandi dan berlari kabur.

"Aku bisa mandi sendiri!"

Ia menarik perut anak itu dalam pelukannya dan menyeretnya kembali ke arah jacuzzi di kamar mandi luasnya. Haechan harus berendam di dalam air yang lama supaya kotoran penyebab aroma tak sedap yang menempel di tubuhnya bisa hilang secara keseluruhan.

"Kau memang bisa, tapi kau tidak akan bisa menggosok punggungmu yang kotor itu sendiri!" Ia akhirnya berhasil menarik tubuh Haechan ke samping jacuzzi dan menghimpit tubuh anak itu pada dinding kaca di sekitar jacuzzi itu supaya dia tidak bisa mencoba kabur lagi dan supaya dia bisa lebih mudah untuk melepaskan bajunya.

"Aaaaaarrhhggg...!" Haechan berteriak kesal padanya saat ia telah berhasil melepaskan bajunya. Dia sudah akan melepaskan boxer anak itu juga namun langsung ditahan olehnya dengan tangan yang memegang erat ikat boxer di pinggangnya.

"Jangan lepaskan celanaku! Akan ku lepaskan saat sudah berendam saja."

Mark pun melepaskan tubuh Haechan dan membiarkannya masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam jacuzzi yang telah terisi air hangat beraroma vanilla itu. Ia melepaskan kemejanya sendiri beserta celananya dan menyusul anak itu berendam di dalam jacuzzi itu. Awalnya Haechan terlihat tidak suka namun pada akhirnya dia hanya menghela napas saja tak peduli.

"Cepat lepaskan celanamu." Mark menarik tubuh Haechan untuk mendekat padanya karena anak itu terlalu mengambil jarak yang cukup lebar darinya.

"Iya-iya! Jangan memaksaku terus!" Haechan berteriak marah padanya dan melempar asal celana boxernya yang barusan ia lepas tadi, "Hanya menggosok punggungku saja! Jangan merabaku, ingat itu." Haechan memunggungi Mark dan memamerkan punggung sempitnya pada pria itu. Ia ingin ini cepat selesai supaya ia bisa tidur secepatnya.

Mark sendiri masih diam sambil menatap punggung milik Haechan. Matanya memancarkan rindu yang amat sangat pada bocah itu, ia ingin bocah ini bisa selalu di sisinya sampai kapanpun dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Ia ingin bocah ini cepat kembali jika ia pergi darinya dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya, ia ingin seperti itu. Tak apa jika Haechan pergi asal ia bisa kembali secepatnya. Setidaknya jangan tinggalkan dirinya. Ia tahu ia lah yang paling murahan di sini. Sejak awal selalu mengemis cinta pada bocah itu dan mengharapkan belas kasih-sayang darinya. Ia tahu ia memang sangat murahan dalam hal itu, namun ia akan melakukannya jika itulah hal yang mampu membuatnya bisa terus berada di sisinya.

"Kenapa masih diam sa-,"

Ia menyambar bibir milik Haechan ketika bocah itu membalikkan wajahnya hendak mengeluarkan protesan karena sejak tadi ia masih diam saja.

Lagi-lagi ia menciumi bibir itu dengan panas dan memaksa bocah itu untuk membalasnya. Tangannya menarik pinggang anak itu dan membawa tubuhnya ke atas pangkuannya. Bibirnya dengan lahapnya melumat dan menggigit permukaan bibirnya hingga akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara desahan kecil darinya.

Haechan sendiri sangat kewalahan ketika tangan milik Mark mulai menjamahi tubuh telanjang milikmya. Inilah hal yang sudah ia duga akan terjadi. Mark pasti akan melakukan hal ini padanya jika mereka mandi bersama. Ia menutup erat matanya saat Mark mengelus lembut permukaan dadanya. Ia sedikit cemas kejadian malam itu akan terulang lagi sekarang.

Mark memilin puting itu secara bersamaan dengan gemasnya. Ia sangat suka wajah kenikmatan milik Haechan ketika ia menyentuh bagian itu, anak itu pasti akan memejamkan matanya dengan erat sambil merintihkan suara desahan yang terdengar begitu candu di telinganya.

Ciuman itu terlepas dan Mark beralih ke leher anak itu, ia tidak peduli dengan tubuh Haechan yang masih belum bersih secara keseluruhan. Namun yang jelas ia benar-benar sudah sangat merindukan bocah ini dan sungguh ingin segera menguasai tubuhnya.

Dengan giginya ia menggigit keras leher dekat telinga yang menjadi titik tersensitif bocah itu di area lehernya. Tangannya masih bekerja meski sudah beralih ke daerah lain yaitu pantatnya. Ia bisa mendengar Haechan mendesah cukup kuat ketika ia meremat pantatnya dan menghisap lehernya kuat hingga kembali meninggalkan hickey di sana.

Tangan kanannya beralih mengambil body wash di samping jacuzzi ini dan menuangkannya pada tubuh milik Haechan lalu dengan perlahan ia menyabuni bocah itu dengan menggosoknya menggunakan spon yang lembut. Haechan masih mencoba menetralkan napasnya saat Mark dengan isengnya mengusap lama permukaan putingnya dengan permukaan spon yang terasa begitu menggelikan dan membuat ia menjadi bergerak resah di atas pangkuan milik Mark.

"Kau selalu begitu, garang saat marah namun selalu tak berdaya seperti ini ketika aku sudah menyentuhmu." Mark menyeringai sambil mengusap punggung milik Haechan dan memeluknya erat dari depan.

"Aaahhh..." Haechan mendesah tak berdaya saat Mark meremas kembali pantatnya. Body wash di tubuhnya terasa telah membuat tubuhnya menjadi licin, ia ingin segera dibilas dengan air namun Mark masih saja mengelusi tubuhnya sambil merematinya di bagian sana-sini.

"Ja-ngan..." Haechan berkata lemah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya saat tangan milik Mark telah merambat ke penisnya. Jangan di situ ia memohon, itu adalah kelemahannya yang lain selain prostatnya. Jika Mark menyentuh itu maka ia yakin acara mandi sialan ini akan berakhir lama.

"Sstt... kau diam saja sayang. Kau kan sudah pernah merasakan sex dengan pria waktu itu denganku, jadi kau sudah tahukan jika itu rasanya enak. Pendam semua keinginanmu jika kau ada harapan untuk melakukan sex dengan wanita." Mark menatap tajam Haechan ketika ia mengingat kembali perkataan milik bocah itu dulu.

"Aaaarrhh..." Haechan mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Mark meremas penisnya dengan kuat. Napasnya semakin tidak stabil saat Mark memijati penisnya dengan teratur membuat ia semakin mendesah-desah tak karuan.

Busa body wash ditubuhnya perlahan hilang terkena air rendamannya membuat ia sedikit mensyukurinya sebab tubuhnya sudah tak selicin tadi. Aroma vanilla menguar mengelilingi tubuhnya. Ia dengan wajah sayunya menatap mata milik Mark yang juga sedang menatapnya, sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri karena menahan kenikamatan di pensinya yang masih dipijat oleh Mark, ia pun dengan sedikit ragu mendekatkan wajahnya pada pria itu ingin menciumnya.

Badannya bergetar saat ia merasakan sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks, dengan mata terpejam erat dan bibir yang masih berada dibawah kuasa lumatan milik Mark ia bisa merasakan cairan ejakulasinya telah keluar. Napasnya semakin tak terkendali dan badannya telah lemas. Karena telalu lemas ia bahkan sampai tidak sadar bahwa Mark tengah mengganti air di dalam jacuzzi ini dengan air hangat yang baru.

Mark dengan menyandarkan punggungnya menunggu air di dalam jacuzzi ini terisi penuh kembali sambil menatap Haechan yang masih belum bisa menetralkan suara napasnya dan tetap duduk lemas di pangkuannya. Tangannya memeluk erat pinggang itu dan memaksa Haechan untuk semakin menempalkan tubuh padanya.

Saat air sudah terisi kembali Mark segera membasuh tubuh milik Haechan supaya sisa-sisa dari body wash yang tadi masih menempel segera hilang, tak lupa ia juga mebersihkan semen sisa ejakulasi milik istrinya tersebut yang masih ada di pahanya setelah sebelumnya telah ia lap dengan tisu, dan sekarang ia kembali membersihkannya langsung dengan tangannya sendiri.

Mark kembali mengajak Haechan untuk berciuman yang langsung dibalas oleh Haechan dengan lemas. Tubuhnya sudah lelah pasca ejakulasi pertamanya tadi. Dengan penurutnya ia mebiarkan jari-jari milik Mark memasuki analnya dan merenggangkan otot rektumnya. Dia sadar bahwa tubuhnya memang terlalu murahan jika sudah disentuh seperti ini, Mark selalu bisa mengusai dirinya secara penuh dalam hal seperti ini.

"Aaarrgghhh Marrhkk.." Haechan melepaskan ciuman mereka ketika Mark mencoba untuk memasukinya, pria itu dengan seenaknya saja mendorong penisnya masuk dalam sekali hentakan membuat ia merasakan sakit. Ditambah dengan air hangat di dalam jacuzzi ini yang perlahan mulai ikut masuk menerobos ke dalam rektumnya yang tentu saja telah menambah rasa perih yang sudah ia rasakan tadi.

Haechan menekan bahu milik Mark ketika pria itu dengan lancangnya mencoba untuk menggerakkkan penisnya yang telah masuk secara keseluruhan ke dalam analnya tanpa memikirkan ia yang masih merintih menahan sakit.

Mark memaksanya menungging dengan tanpa melepaskan tautan di bawah sana yang langsung membuatnya semakin merasakan perih di pantatnya.

"Kau siap?" Mark menciumi leher milik Haechan yang membuat orangnya menjadi kegelian dan merintih pelan.

Haechan lebih memilih diam saja tak menjawab, tangannya berpegangan erat pada permukaan sisi pinggiran dari jacuzzi tersebut saat Mark sudah mulai menggerakkan penisnya di dalam sana. Tak selang lama setelah itu ia merasakan pusing di dalam kepalanya karena rasa nikmat yang menyerang. Prostatnya ditumbuk terlalu kuat oleh penis panjang milik Mark , dan ini rasanya benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Aassssrrgh...aahhhhh..." Ia mendesah dengan suara kacaunya saat tangan Mark juga memberinya kenikmatan. Tangan itu dengan lihainya memijat penisnya membuat ia semakin pusing menanggung nikmat seperti ini.

Ketika ia masih sibuk menanggung nikmat dari tumbukan penis milik Mark lubangnya, entah apa yang terjadi ia tiba-tiba merasakan gatal di putingnya, ia mengira mungkin saja ini karena sejak tadi Mark tidak terlalu memanja bagian tubunya yang itu hingga membuatnya menjadi merasa gatal seperti itu.

"Aaahh... ahhh..." Sambil mendesah ia melihat menengok pada putingnya yang telah berwarna kemerahan dan menegang kuat, ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada pinggiran jacuzzi itu dan dengan nakalnya menjamah sendiri putingnya.

"Aaaahhhhhh..." Ia mendesah keras saat tangannya memilin sendiri puting tegangnya tersebut dengan kasar, ditambah di belakang sana Mark semakin keras menumbuk prostatnya membuat ia menjadi semakin gila dan termakan oleh napsu.

Mark merasakan penis dalam pijatannya semakin menegang yang ia yakini sebentar lagi Haechan akan klimaks. Begitu pula dengan dirinya, penisnya di dalam sana telah menegang dan semakin membesar dalam setiap tumbukannya. Lubang milik Haechan memang benar-benar telah memanjakan penisnya.

"AAAAAAHHH..." Haechan mendesah keras saat ejakulasinya telah sampai, dengan tangan tangan yang masih memilin dan mencubit putingnya sendiri secara bergantian ia mencoba untuk berbalik dan menatap Mark yang nampaknya juga sudah semakin dekat klimaksnya.

Mark menuruti Haechan dan membawa bocah itu ke pangkuannya. Membiarkan ia bergerak sendiri dan mencari kenikmatan di atas pangkuannya. Dan dengan tangan yang masih setia mencubiti putingnya sendiri ia pun bergerak menghentakkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan milik Mark.

"Hhyuung-aahh..." Haechan mendongakkan kepalanya saat Mark dengan tiba-tiba menggigit putingnya dengan kencang dan menghisapnya kuat setelahnya. Tangannya dengan kasar pun menjambak rambut milik Mark dan melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya. Tubuhnya masih menghentak kasar mencoba membuat Mark cepat klimaks supaya ini bisa cepat selesai.

"Aaahh...aaahh...Hhhaaaa..." Haechan mendesah gila saat Mark ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya secara berlawanan dengan dirinya sehingga saat penisnya dan prostat miliknya bertubrukan maka itu akan terasa sangat luar biasa serasa ia sedang diterbangkan di wirwana sana.

Mereka terus melakukan itu hingga pada akhirnya Mark pun ejakulasi di dalam lubangnya. Cairan hangat tarasa mengalir dari dalam sana, tubuhnya merinding gila saat merasakan sensasi itu.

Ia merasakan Mark melepaskan penisnya dengan pelan dari dalam lubangnya. Pria itu menggendong tubuhnya dan mengajaknya mengguyurkan diri di bawah guyuran shower dan membilas tubuh mereka di sana. Ia tidak banyak bergerak dan hanya menurutinya saja. Selalu seperti ini, setiap habis satu sesi ronde ia pasti akan terkulai tak berdaya dan pasrah mau diapakan saja.

.

.

.

Haechan telah berganti dengan pakaian yang layak pakai dan enak dipandang, begitu pula dengan Mark. Pria itu sudah memakai baju dan sudah tak telanjang lagi. Sekarang Mark sedang mengeringkan rambut milik Haechan dengan sebuah handuk sementara Haechan sendiri hanya menunduk dan menurut saja. Badannya sudah lemas dan ia ingin cepat tidur sekarang juga, tapi Mark masih bersikeras ingin mengeringkan rambutnya dengan alasan yang menyebutkan bahwa pria itu tak mau dia demam lagi seperti waktu itu karena tidur dengan rambut yang masih basah.

"Jangan berbaring dulu sayang." Mark menahan punggung Haechan yang sudah gatal ingin berbaring di ranjang. Ia meletakkan handuknya dan mengambil pengering rambut untuk setelahnya ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambut bocah itu.

"Aku lelaaaah Mark!" Haechan berkata kesal dan lagi-lagi hampir membaringkan tubuhnya saat Mark masih sibuk mengeringkam rambut miliknya.

"Panggil aku hyung." Mark menarik tubuh milik Haechan dan kembali menegakkannya. Sebentar lagi rambutnya kering jadi ia harap bocah itu masih bisa menunggu sebentar lagi.

"Selesai. Kau bisa tidur sekarang."

Haechan menghela napasnya lega saat akhirnya ia bisa membaringkan tubuh lelahnya pada permukaan ranjang empuk itu. Ia merasakan selimut hangat menyelubungi tubuhnya membuat ia semakin merasa mengantuk. Dengan perlahan ia mulai memejamkan matanya saat tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan menyelusup masuk ke dalam kaosnya dan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Aku masih belum memaafkanmu omong-omong, cepat minta maaf sekarang." Mark menghirup dalam aroma tubuh Haechan pada lehernya, mengecupi permukaan kulit yang telah ada beberapa hickey darinya.

"Aku akan minta maaf padamu jika kau mau mencereikanku."

"Jangan mulai lagi Haechan." Mark semakin mengeratkan pelukannya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sangat benci dengan apa yang telah Haechan katakan barusan.

"Kalau begitu ya jangan mengarapakan kalimat maaf dariku." Haechan semakin mengeratkan selimutnya.

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku Haechan." Mark tidak sedang main-main sekarang dia bahkan bersuara dengan suara rendahnya hingga membuat Haechan merinding.

"Aku pun juga serius." Lagi-lagi ia mengucapkan kalimat bernada menantang pada Mark.

"Apa kau ingin kita bertengkar lagi? Jangan membuatku jadi marah Haechan, aku bahkan tak menuntut apapun darimu. Sekarang kau tinggal minta maaf saja apa susahnya?!" Mark membalik tubuh milik Haechan dan menatap bocah itu dengan serius yang juga dibalas dengan hal yang serupa oleh orangnya.

Mark tak tahu harus sampai kapan lagi bocah ini akan terus membangkang padanya dan tak mau menurutinya sama sekali. Yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah Haechan yang meminta maaf padanya dan semua masalah akan ia anggap selesai. Lalu kenapa bocah itu sangat sulit untuk disuruh minta maaf padanya. Sebenarnya siapa yang telah mempengaruhi otak bocah ini hingga ia menjadi semakin keras kepala seperti ini. Siapapun dia jika ia menemukannya nanti maka ia pastikan dengan tangannya sendirilah ia akan menghabisi orang itu.

.

.

.

Jeno mengejar Jaemin yang sedang lari darinya. Anak itu telah merancang surat pengajuan pembatalan perkawinan untuk Haechan. Bocah itu tahu jika Haechan dan Mark menikah secara katolik di Jeju dan sekarang di tangan bocah itu telah ada surat pemalsuan usia yang akan digunakan anak itu untuk menipu para penyelidik gereja.

"Berhenti di sana! Jangan kejar aku terus, aku hanya sedang membantu temanku bebas dari Mark." Jaemin berseru kesal sambil terus berlari dan tanganya masih membawa surat permohonan pembatalan perkawinan milik Haechan yang telah ia buat dengan sangat rapi dan sebagus mungkin.

"Serahkan itu padaku." Jeno tak menyerah dan terus mengikuti bocah itu yang sekarang telah lari memasuki gang-gang kecil yang nampak kumuh. Ia pun semakin melajukan tubuhnya saat tahu jika gang ini akan mengantarkan mereka ke jalan buntu. Sebentar lagi ia akan menangkap bocah itu, ia sedikit menyesal karena tadi mengawasi bocah ini sendiri tanpa bantuan para pengawal lain, ini bahkan sudah sangat larut malam.

Benar saja gang ini memang berakhir buntu, ia bisa melihat bocah itu berubah menjadi panik dan bingung ketika di depannya telah berdiri pagar besi yang sangat tinggi. Dia pun dengan langkah pastinya menghampiri bocah itu yang hendak nekat memanjat pagar tersebut.

"Mau ke mana kau? Cepat turun!" Ia memegangi pergelangan kaki milik Jaemin yang masih mampu ia gapai sebelum anak itu memanjat semakin tinggi.

"Lepaskan aku, jangan kau tarik bodoh!" Jaemin menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya berharap cekalan dari tangan Jeno terlepas dari kakinya, namun ternyata Jeno tak pantang menyerah dan terus menarik kaki milik Jaemin, hingga membuat bocah itu kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Waaaaaaaaa...," Jaemin berteriak nyaring saat ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang di udara, hatinya berteriak takut ketika ia membayangkan bahwa ia akan jatuh menimpa permukaan tanah yang kotor.

Namun ternyata itu semua tidak terjadi sebab Jeno telah menangkap tubuhnya dan membuat mereka jatuh ke tanah secara bersamaan dengan Jeno yang mendarat terlebih dahulu lalu disusul oleh Jaemin di atas tubuhnya.

Jeno merintih sakit untuk sejenak. Ia bisa merasakan beban yang sedikit berat di menimpa tubuhnya, dan saat ia cek ternyata tubuh bocah itulah yang telah menimpanya. Ia sudah akan melemparkan tubuh bocah itu begitu saja dari atas tubuhnya namun ia langsung mengurungkan niat tersebut saat melihat amplop yang ia kejar-kejar tadi ada di samping kepalanya, ia pun langsung meraih amplop tersebut terlebih dahulu untuk setelahnya ia baru menyingkirkan kepala bocah itu.

"Aaawww..." Jaemin merintih sakit saat tubuhnya digulingkan begitu saja oleh Jeno hingga membuat tubuhnya jadi kotor sekali.

Jeno segera berdiri setelahnya dan memamerkan amplop yang telah ia dapatkan tadi pada Jaemin. Dengan senyuman meremehkannya ia mengejek Jaemin yang tengah menganga tak percaya dan sudah bersiap untuk merebut kembali amplop tersebut. Namun tentu saja Jeno tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, dia terlebih dahulu telah menahan kepala milik Jaemin yang sedang mendekatinya bermaksud untuk merebut amplop tersebut.

"Kembalikan padaku!" Jaemin berteriak murka dan masih berusaha menggapai tangan panjang milik Jeno yang diangkat ke atas bersama dengan amplopnya hingga membuat ia menjadi kesulitan untuk menggapainya, ditambah tangan Jeno yang lain juga menahan kepalanya.

"Tidak akan. Sekarang kau harus ikut aku, kau harus ku amankan supaya tidak banyak berulah lagi." Jeno menarik bocah itu denga paksa menuju ke arah mobilnya dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam.

Malam ini tugasnya telah selesai, ia harus segera pulang ke apartemennya dan menyekap anak ini selama semalam untuk setelahnya akan ia serahkan bocah ini pada bosnya besok pagi.

"Haechan-aah! Maafkan aku!"

Jaemin berteriak dengan sedih karena merasa semakin bersalah pada Haechan sebab ia telah gagal mewujudkan keingingan bocah itu untuk bercerai dari Mark. Jika begini ia semakin merasa tak berguna sebagai teman. Ia harap semoga Haechan mau memaafkannya dan tidak memusuhinya lagi.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Haechan bangun lebih awal dari Mark, dia dengan hati-hati menyingkirkan tangan milik Mark yang sejak semalam setia memeluk pinggangnya. Kepala orang itu bahkan juga dengan seenaknya diletakkan di ceruk lehernya. Dengan menggerutu pelan dia bangun dari ranjang dan berjalan pelan keluar dari kamar.

Ia langkahkan kakinya pelan menuju ke kamarnya dulu, dia hendak menghubungi Jaemin dan bertanya mengenai kemajuan rencana mereka. Ini sudah lebih dari seminggu jadi dia harap semoga Jaemin sudah menyelesaikan semua berkas keperluannya hingga ia bisa tinggal terbang ke Jeju dan menemui pastor yang dulu menikahkannya dengan Mark.

Ia sempat mengumpat pelan saat tahu mengurus perceraian secara katolik itu sangat susah, andai saja pernikahan mereka ini legal di Korea dan tercatat di catatan sipil ia pasti bisa dengan mudahnya mengajukan gugatan cerai tanpa perlu serepot ini membuat bukti palsu.

"Ke mana bocah itu, kenapa tidak diangkat juga ponselnya?!" Haechan bergerak mondar-mandir dengan gelisah menanti teleponnya dijawab oleh Jaemin. Dulu ketika rencana ini dibuat Jaemin sudah berjanji padanya akan membantunya hingga berhasil jadi ia yakin bocah itu pasti bisa diandalkan karena ia tahu setiap Jaemin sudah membuat janji pasti anak itu tidak akan pernah mengingkarinya.

"Kenapa tidak aktif? Astaga ke mana bocah itu?" Haechan menggigit kesal kuku jarinya dan hampir saja membanting ponsel miliknya.

"Apa kau mencari anak ini?"

Haechan yang sedang mencoba menghubungi Jaemin lagi dibuat terkejut dengan suara milik Mark di belakangnya. Dengan setengah takut dia berbalik dan melihat Jaemin telah ada di belakang tubuh milik Mark dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam tak berani menatap ke arahnya.

"Jaemin!" Haechan berlari ke arah Jaemin hendak meraih tubuh orang itu ke dalam pelukannya namun itu tidak sempat terjadi sebab Mark telah terlebih dahulu menahan tubuhnya dan Jaemin tubuhnya pun juga ditarik menjauh dari dirinya oleh Jeno. Melihat itupun ia langsung menatap tak suka pada Mark dan siap meluapkan emosinya.

"Aku akan memenjarakan anak itu karena telah melakukan tindakan pemalsuan dokumen resmi." Mark menatapa matanya serius.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ia pura-pura tak tahu dan berharap Mark akan percaya padanya.

"Haechan-ah maafkan aku," Jaemin berkata sedih padanya sambil memohon tak berdaya.

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu, aku tahu kau sedang membuat surat permohonan pembatalan perkawinan. Kau pikir dengan memalsukan usia di dokumen itu bisa membuat rencanamu berhasil? Sudah ku bilang jangan menantangku." Mark memperlihatkan amplop yang semalam didapatkan oleh Jeno dari hasil kejar-kejarannya dengan Jaemin.

"Jeno sudah menyiapkan surat tuntutan untuk bocah itu, dan kudengar seorang siswa yang punya catatan kriminal akan cukup sulit untuk mendaftar ke universitas." Mark kembali dengan ancaman mengerikannya.

Haechan diam untuk sejenak bingung harus memutuskan apa dan bagaimana. Kenapa rencananya bisa sekacau ini, kenapa Jaemin harus tertangkap dan kenapa Mark aslinya begitu menyeramkan begini! Kenapa Tuhan kenapa!

"Minta maaf padaku dan berjanjilah untuk tidak mengulangi hal seperti ini lagi," Mark jeda sejenak, "Cepat putuskan, dua menit lagi surat tuntutan itu akan sampai ke tangan pihak pengadilan."

Haechan membulatkan matanya bingung harus bersikap bagaimana, ia hanya diam saja dan menatap Jaemin kecewa dan sedih secara bersamaan. Jaemin sendiri pun sejak tadi hanya menunduk dan tak pernah berani untuk menatapnya.

"Aku minta maaf! Apa kau puas sekarang?!" Haechan menatap tak suka pada Mark dan hendak meraih tangan Jaemin namun segera ditahan oleh Mark.

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu bermain dengan anak itu, ku pastikan kau nanti akan masuk ke universitas yang berbeda denganya." Mark menatapnya dan menarik tubuhnya keluar dari kamar tersebut meninggalkan Jaemin dan Jeno di sana.

"Bawa anak itu pergi dari sini. Suruh pengawal untuk tak pernah mengizinkan dia masuk ke rumah ini. Dan pastikan dia tidak akan mencoba untuk bertemu dengan istriku secara diam-diam." Perintah Mark pada Jeno yang langsung diiyakan olehnya.

Sementara Haechan, baginya apa yang baru saja ia dengar tadi merupakan lembaran awal menuju sebuah penderitaan hidup yang sesungguhnya. Ia tidak suka sikap Mark yang setega itu memaksanya memisahkan diri dari Jaemin. Baginya Jaemin adalah satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki di dunia ini, dan kenapa Mark begitu tega memiliki niatan sejahat itu untuk memisahkannya dari Jaemin.

Ini belum selesai! Hidupnya masih panjang ia berjanji ia akan membalas Mark bagaimanapun itu caranya! Ia tidak akan peduli hal apapun lagi, ia akan benar-benar membalas Mark kelak!

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minggu 02/10/16

Dan couple tambahan yang saya pilih adalah Jeno X Jaemin. Dan saya harap kalian gak akan bosen sama cerita saya. Saya harap kalian masih mau baca dan selalu dukung saya. Makasih banyak pokonya buat yang udah baca, review, fav, and follow.

.

.

.

BIG LOVE TO :

 **Nana Lee Jeno, Joopin, smrookiesnct, kaniaputri, brazz, miyuk, guest, Ji, Yhipey, blacklemon, shinrin17, awtaeyong, yjaebabyrenz, dhewii kim, anna-love 17carats, didydeekim, yusi865, rizkyamalia294, csyoungie, iceu doger, fujoshimulfan.**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAP :***


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mark X Haechan (MarkChan)**

 **Warn : Bl,typos**

 **Rated M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak mau!" Jaemin menahan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi terus ditarik oleh Jeno di sepanjang koridor apartemen.

Kejadian ini terjadi sekitar satu jam sebelum Jaemin menemui Haechan. Kejadian di mana ia diseret dengan paksa oleh Jeno untuk masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan membawanya menuju ke rumah milik Mark untuk bertemu dengan Haechan. Jaemin benar-benar tak mau menemui Haechan, sungguh ia terlalu malu untuk sekedar menatap wajah temannya itu karena telah gagal menepati janji padanya.

"Jangan banyak membantah, tinggal menurut dan masuk mobil saja apa susahnya!" Jeno dengan seluruh kekuatannya menarik paksa tubuh banyak tingkah milik Jaemin.

"Kau tidak mengerti sialan!" Jaemin memaki Jeno dengan suara lantangnya dan mencoba untuk lepas dari Jeno yang sampai sekarang masih menarik tubuhnya dengan paksa menuju ke lift apartemen ini yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai dasar di mana di sana telah menunggu sebuah mobil yang nanti akan mengantarkannya pada Haechan.

"Sejak semalam kau terus saja mengumpatiku, apa kau tidak lelah dengan itu!" Jeno menarik perut milik Jaemin saat anak itu telah berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari cekalan tangan miliknya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menarik perut Jaemin dengan kedua tangannya dan memaksa anak itu untuk segera menuju ke dalam lift.

"Perutku sakit bajingan!" Jaemin mendadak berhenti berontak dan memegangi perutnya yang tadi berada dalam pelukan milik Jeno yang sejak tadi telah menarik paksa tubuhnya untuk mau pergi.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Jeno melepaskan pelukannya pada perut milik Jaemin saat anak itu semakin merintih kesakitan sambil meringkukkan badannya.

"Aarrgg..." Jaemin memegang tangan kanan milik Jeno dengan erat sambil berteriak sedemikian kerasnya, dan hal inipun lantas langsung membuat Jeno khawatir dan takut di saat yang bersamaan. Ia khawatir jika ternyata Jaemin memiliki penyakit kronis yang berhubungan dengan perutnya, dan ia juga takut jika ternyata bisa saja nyawa milik anak itu sudah hampir tak tertolong karena penyakitnya itu.

"Aaarrggg..." Selanjutnya yang ini bukanlah suara teriakan milik Jaemin, melainkan suara ini beradal dari sosok Jeno yang tengah berteriak kesakitan karena Jaemin tiba-tiba saja menggigit tangan kanannya dan mencoba berlari kabur dari dirinya setelahnya.

"Jangan kabur!" Jeno berteriak di sepanjang koridor sambil mengejar Jaemin. Lagi-lagi mereka kembali saling kejar-kejaran, dan entah bagaimana Tuhan menuliskan kisah takdir hidup mereka hingga bisa membuat mereka jadi sering saling kejar-kejaran seperti itu.

"Berhenti mengejarku! Aku sungguh belum siap bertemu dengan Haechan! Aku tidak akan sanggup untuk melihat wajah kecewanya nanti." Jaemin masih berlari menjauhi Jeno dan hendak menuju ke tangga darurat sebelum dengan cepatnya Jeno telah berhasil menangkap tangannya.

"Akhirnya kena juga kau!"

"Whoooaaaaaaa! Turunkan aku!" Jaemin berteriak heboh saat Jeno dengan seenaknya memanggul tubuhnya seperti sebuah karung beras di bahunya. Ia ingin menangis sekarang karena sepertinya ia telah kalah dan rasanya sungguh ia tidak akan sanggup untuk sekedar melihat wajah milik Haechan nanti.

.

.

.

 **HATE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan membuang mukanya dari makanan yang sekarang tengah tersaji di nakas kamarnya. Ia bersumpah tak akan sudi untuk memakannya, biarkan saja perutnya kosong sejak kemarin malam hingga malam ini, biarkan saja dua malam ini ia tak makan. Ia tak peduli meski kemarin malam ketika ia kembali ke rumah ini ia belum makan dan ia akan membiarkan saja rasa lapar itu menyiksa perutnya.

Saat ini ia sedang dalam aksi mogok makan dan marah pada Mark. Ia marah karena pria itu masih tidak mau mengabulkan permintaannya untuk tetap diperbolehkan bertemu dengan Jaemin. Tadi pagi setelah Jaemin dipaksa keluar dari rumah ini ia langsung marah pada Mark, dia bahkan hampir mencoba kabur dari rumah ini dan hendak menyusul Jaemin. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, sebab Mark dengan segala sikap otoriter miliknya telah memblokade semua akses keluar dari rumah ini. Dan baginya itu sungguh sangat keterlaluan!

"Ku dengar dari para pelayan kau tidak mau makan sejak tadi pagi." Mark bertanya pada Haechan ketika ia baru keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan diri sepulang kerja tadi. Ia bisa melihat masih ada gurat marah serta kesal yang tetap terpancar dari wajah sang istri sejak tadi pagi sampai sekarang. Bahkan saat pulang kerja tadi ia langsung disambut dengan wajah yang seperti itu oleh sang istri ketika baru masuk kamar, benar-benar istrinya itu tak pernah sekalipun mencoba untuk mengerti dirinya. Selalu saja egois dan mementingkan diri sendiri, dan ia rasa sepertinya semua sikap baiknya selama ini pada bocah itu memang sudah sepatutnya untuk diakhiri. Haechan itu harus tahu jika ia sudah cukup sabar selama ini dalam menghadapinya.

"Aku tidak butuh makan." Haechan melipat tangannya ke dada sambil duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Dari nada bicaranya sudah bisa dijelaskan bahwa anak itu masih marah pada Mark, ia bahkan tidak mau menatap ke arah Mark saat sedang bicara.

"Jangan lakukan hal tidak berguna seperti itu. Karena percuma saja, kau tidak makan selama sehari penuhpun aku juga tetap tidak akan pernah memberikanmu izin untuk bertemu dengan temanmu itu. Tidak akan pernah, bahkan sampai kapanpun itu." Mark berjalan ke arah ranjang sambil memasang wajah santai miliknya.

"Baguslah, dengan begitu jika aku ingin mati aku tak perlu lagi bersusah payah merencanakan rencana bunuh diri. Tinggal tetap tak makan dan minum selama beberapa hari saja mungkin itu sudah mampu untuk membuatku mati. Jadi jangan pedulikan aku dan jangan suruh aku untuk makan kalau begitu." Haechan berganti posisi dari yang semula duduk bersandar berubah menjadi berbaring di ranjangnya. Setelahnya ia juga menyembunyikan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut supaya Mark tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena ia masih benar-benar marah pada pria itu.

"Kan jika aku mati hidup penuh penderitaan ini pasti juga akan berakhir." Meski Haechan berbisik pelan namun Mark masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, sebab pria itu kini telah berada di sisi ranjangnya.

"Jangan kira kau bisa mati semudah itu. Jika kau ingin mati dengan cara seperti itu maka aku akan mencegahnya dengan cara terus menyuntikkan vitamin ke dalam tubuhmu secara paksa seperti pasien koma berabad-abad, dan tak lupa mungkin aku juga akan menggelonggongkan berliter-liter air ke dalam mulutmu, supaya kau tidak kekurangan cairan dalam tubuhmu." Sambil berdiri di samping ranjang, Mark dengan mata tajamnya senantiasa tetap memperhatikan gundukan selimut yang di dalamnya telah berisi tubuh sang istri di sana. Dan ia juga bisa membayangkan betapa menggemaskannya wajah milik sang istri yang mungkin saja saat ini sedang menggerutu di dalam selimut itu.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Haechan berteriak dari dalam selimutnya.

"Cepat bangun." Mark membalas sambil menarik selimut itu dan membukanya dengan paksa hingga membuat Haechan yang berada di balik selimut itu jadi merasa kesal dengan perlakuannya itu.

"Aku tidak mau!" Haechan mencoba menarik kembali selimutnya yang ternyata sia-sia saja tak berguna karena selimut tersebut telah ditahan oleh tangan milik Mark. Lalu tak selang lama setelahanya, Mark dengan tenaga yang lebih besar miliknya memutuskan untuk segera menarik selimut itu kencang hingga selimut itu jatuh di atas lantai dengan cuma-cuma.

"Aku tidak butuh kata mau keluar dari mulutmu. Kau bilang tidak mau beribu kali pun aku akan tetap memaksamu." Mark mengangkat tubuh milik Haechan dan membawa anak itu dalam gendongan ala pengantinnya. "Apa kau mau membuat berat badanmu jadi semakin terasa ringan?" Mark membawa Haechan yang berontak dalam gendongannya turun menuju ke dapur.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau makan, sialan!" Haechan masih berusaha untuk bisa turun dari gendongan Mark ketika mereka sudah menuruni tangga.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu makan, aku mau menyuruhmu membuatkanmu makan malam. Kau tidak lupa dengan kesepakatan kita waktu itu kan? Dan sejak pertama kali kesepakatan itu dibuat kau belum pernah sekalipun memasakkanku makanan. Jangan khawatir aku tidak akan menyuruhmu makan, makananmu tadi masih ada di atas meja nakas kamar kan?" Mark tersenyum licik pada anak itu yang langsung saja bungkam setelah mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Lagipula, untuk apa aku memaksa seseorang yang benar-benar sudah sangat keras kepala. Itu tidak berguna sama sekali, sayang." Mark menurunkan badan milik Haechan ketika mereka sudah sampai di dapur.

"Aku tidak mau." Haechan akan kembali menuju ke kamar yang langsung ditahan oleh tangan milik Mark.

"Jangan membantah. Kurang baik apa lagi aku, aku sudah tidak memaksamu makan, jadi sekarang bisa kau buatkan aku makan malam dan setelah itu nanti kita bisa cepat tidur." Mark memegang bahu milik Haechan dan membawa badan anak itu untuk berada tepat di hadapan pintu kulkas yang ada di dapur ini.

"Apa aku boleh keluar rumah?" Haechan bertanya pada Mark yang sekarang ada di belakang tubuhnya saat mereka sedang sama-sama berada di depan pintu kulkas yang telah terbuka.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan melarangmu pergi ke manapun selagi tempat yang kau kunjungi itu tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan temanmu itu." Mark beranjak dari posisinya untuk duduk di kursi meja makan dan meninggalkan Haechan yang masih termangu gagu di depan pintu kulkas.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kenapa melarangku bertemu dengan Jaemin, padahal Jaemin itu satu-satunya teman yang ku miliki." Haechan sempat dia sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataanya, "Bisakah kau jangan membuatku jadi semakin benci padamu?" Haechan membanting pintu kulkas itu keras dan membalik badannya lalu langsung menatap tidak suka pada Mark yang hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tidak peduli.

"Kau yang membuatku melakukan itu." Sekarang Mark balas menatap tidak suka pada Haechan. Mungkin sekarang Mark telah benar-benar berubah, pria itu sepertinya serius untuk tidak bersikap lembut dan baik lagi pada Haechan. "Sekalipun rencana pengajuan pembatalan pernikahan itu selamanya akan gagal, namun tetap saja aku tidak suka. Niat yang kau miliki untuk melakukan hal itu benar-benar sangat besar dan aku membencinya. Jadi aku tidak akan pernah sekalipun mengizinkanmu bertemu dengan anak itu."

Dari setiap kalimat yang telah diucapkan oleh Mark barusan, semuanya benar-benar telah membuat Haechan bungkam dan tak tahu harus membalasnya bagaimana. Pria itu seolah membisu dan gagu secara mendadak, karena baginya apa yang telah Mark ucapkan tadi telah melukai hati dan perasannya. Jika Mark melarangnya bertemu dengan Jaemin lalu dia harus berteman dengan siapa lagi selain pria itu? Baginya semua teman itu bajingan, jadi dia lebih memilih untuk hanya memiliki satu teman saja karena dia merasa sudah terlalu malas untuk berurusan dengan sekumpulan para bajingan lain lagi selain Jaemin.

Dengan perasaan sedih bercampur marah miliknya, akhirnya ia hanya bisa memilih untuk tidak membalas ucapan dari Mark barusan. Lagipula tenaganya juga hanya tersisa sedikit saja, jadi dia mana kuat jika hendak marah-marah, jangankan mau marah-marah, mau membalas ucapannya saja mungkin ia sudah tak kuat. Jadi bisa saja sebentar lagi ia akan terkena dehidrasi jika ia masih berniat mau melanjutkan adu argumen dengan pria itu. Dan daripada ia terkena dehidrasi lalu berakhir dengan dia yang pingsan maka ia memutuskan untuk lebih baik segera memasak saja. Meski pada kenyataanya ia sendiri juga tidak yakin akan memasak apa, namun yang jelas ia akan memasak sesuatu yang instan atau yang cepat saji saja.

"Di mana ramennya?" Haechan bertanya sambil membuka deretan laci-laci yang ada di dalam dapur luas ini. Langkah pertamanya ia ingin membuat ramen saja, itu sangat mudah dan cepat jadi ia tidak akan merasa repot.

"Tidak ada makanan sampah seperti itu di rumah ini, aku memperkerjakan para koki yang pandai memasak tidak untuk menyia-nyiakan keahlian mereka dengan cara menyuruh mereka memasak ramen yang bahkan aku sendiri pun juga bisa melakukannya." Mark berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Haechan yang masih nampak sibuk membuka laci-laci dapur tersebut satu-persatu.

"Ya sudah aku tidak mau memasak kalau begitu." Haechan berhenti dari acara menggeledahi laci tersebut dan berdiri menghadap pada sosok Mark yang sekarang juga sudah berdiri di belakang tubuhnya.

"Jika kau masih memiliki para koki, lalu untuk apa kau harus menyuruhku memasak juga?" Tambah anak itu sambil memasang wajah menantangnya pada Mark.

"Karena kau istriku, jadi aku berhak menyuruhmu melakukan apapun untukku." Mark menjawab acuh sambil membuka kembali pintu kulkasnya dan mengeluarkan bebarapa bahan masakan yang akan ia suruh untuk dioah oleh Haechan.

"Jangan sebut aku istrimu!" Haechan kembali berteriak kesal pada Mark yang bahkan tak mempedulikan teriakan itu sama sekali.

"Sudah selesai teriaknya? Sekarang kau minum. Aku tahu kau bisa bertahan hidup selama berhari-hari tanpa makan, tapi aku tak bisa menjamin kau masih bisa bernapas sampai besok jika kau tidak minum sama sekali hari ini." Mark menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada sang istri yang langsung diterima dengan kasar oleh orangnya. Lalu setelahnya ia dapat melihat jika Haechan menegak air dalam botol itu dengan sangat brutalnya. Ia pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis saat menyaksikan itu semua, ia juga tahu jika sang istri itu memang benar-benar sudah sangat merasa haus sejak tadi.

"Pelan-pelan sayang." Mark dengan telatennya mengelap dagu milik sang istri yang telah basah oleh air minumnya hingga ke bagian lehernya juga. Benar-benar istrinya itu, kenapa meminum air saja bisa sampai seberantakan itu.

"Ah-," Haechan yang hendak mendesah lega seusai menegak air putih tadi langsung terpotong oleh tindakan dari Mark yang tiba-tiba saja mencium permukaan bibirnya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat ia langsung membulatkan mata karena terkejut. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa, pasalnya ia tahu jika Mark itu sangat ahli dalam hal berciuman, ia bukannya suka dengan hal itu. Sebaliknya malah, ia jadi takut jika saja ia akan terbuai dengan begitu mudahnya dengan ciuman yang sudah pasti akan terasa begitu memabukkan untuknya.

Dan benar sajakan, apa yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi, sebab setelahnya pria itu dengan begitu cepatnya benar-benar telah menguasai bibirnya. Ia pun mencoba untuk melepaskan ciuman itu dengan cara memberontak semampunya, tapi entah bagaimana bisa semua jadi terasa percuma jika Mark sudah melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah miliknya. Apalagi pria itu bahkan juga semakin meraparkan tubuh mereka, hingga membuat ia jadi semakin menempel pada pria itu.

"Eeuhmm!" Setelah mereka berciuman cukup lama akhirnya ciuman itupun berakhir juga, dan Haechan memutuskan untuk segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pria itu dan melemparkan botol air minumnya dengan perasaan marah pada pria itu hingga akhirnya botol air itu tepat mengenai dahi milik Mark.

"Jangan seenaknya menciumku, dasar bajingan!" Haechan menyingkirkan badan milik Mark dari hadapannya. "Aku mau masak, ingat jangan seenaknya saja melakukan hal itu lagi padaku." Ia mebalik tubuhnya lalu segera mengambil beberapa bahan masakan yang sudah ada di meja pantri, ia ingin cepat masak dan menyelesaikan segala urusannya di dapur ini dengan segera.

"Kenapa? Kita bahkan sudah pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar berciumankan?" Mark memperhatikan Haechan yang sekarang sudah sibuk dengan peralatan memasaknya. "Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Ia berdiri di samping sang istri yang tengah fokus memotong beberapa sayuran.

"Aku bilang tidak pun kau juga akan tetap bertanyakan? Jadi tidak ada gunanya juga kau meminta izin padaku." Haechan memasang wajah sebalnya seraya menatap Mark tajam karena ia selalu tak habis pikir dengan pria sialan itu, untuk apa minta izin jika tak diizinkan pun akan tetap melakukannya dengan sesuka hatinya.

"Aku boleh menciummu lagi tidak?" Mark bertanya main-main dan hampir saja tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum ketika melihat sang istri kesayangannya itu langsung menghentikan kegiatan potong-memotong sayurnya dan langsung mengacungkan pisau ke arah dirinya.

"Kau tadi memperbolehkan diriku pergi ke manapun kan?" Haechan menatap serius pada Mark.

"Tentu saja, asal tidak menemui orang yang kau sebut teman itu." Mark membalas singkat sambil menatap Haechan dengan serius pula.

"Sekarang biarkan aku pergi ke toko manapun yang menjual racun mematikan yang akan kumasukkan ke dalam makananmu supaya kau bisa mati sekarang juga jika kau masih mau meminta ciuman dariku lagi." Haechan mengarahkan pisaunya ke arah Mark dengan ekspresi serius serta menahan perasaan kesal di dalam hatinya.

Dan Mark sendiri yang mendengar kalimat itu keluar langsung dari mulut sang istri pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saja. Ia tidak akan menganggap hal itu serius apa lagi sampai marah, baginya wajah marah dan sebal milik Haechan itu merupakan sebuah hiburan tersendiri baginya, jadi ia tidak akan mampu marah karena hal itu.

.

.

.

Haechan masih belum bisa tidur sejak tadi, padahal ini sudah pukul dua dini hari tapi dia masih belum merasakan kantuk sama sekali. Berbeda dengan Mark yang sudah terlelap dengan nyenyaknya di sampingnya sambil memeluk erat tubuhnya dari belakang. Haechan tidak bisa tidur karena ia sedang sibuk memikirkan sesuatu, yaitu rencana untuk tetap bisa menghubungi Jaemin sekalipun Mark telah melarangnya. Ia tidak apa-apa jika kuliah di universitas yang berbeda dengan Jaemin, tapi dia tidak akan sanggup membayangkan akan jadi seperti apa nanti hidupnya jika tidak ada Jaemin di sisinya.

Baginya hanya Jaemin saja yang pantas untuk ia sebut sebagai teman karena jujur saja ia tidak terlalu pandai mengakrabkan diri dengan oranglain. Dan sekarang kenapa Mark dengan teganya hendak memisahkan dirinya dari satu-satunya orang yang ia anggap sebagi teman, apa Mark tidak ada belas kasihnya sama sekali pada dirinya?

"Apa kau tidak akan tidur sampai pagi?"

Haechan merasakan sedikit rasa geli di telinganya saat hembusan napas milik Mark mengenai leher belakang tubuhnya ketika pria itu sedang berbicara. Ia juga bisa merasakan jika Mark semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sepertinya ia telah salah mengira jika pria itu sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Mark, jika aku meminta maaf dengan tulus padamu, apakah kau mau memperbolehkan diriku untuk tetap bisa bertemu dengan Jaemin?" Haechan menyentuh permukaan tangan milik Mark yang masih setia memeluk perutnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah Mark akan berubah pikiran atau tidak setelah mendengar kalimatnya barusan, namun yang jelas ia berharap semoga Mark setidaknya akan mempertimbangkan keinginannya tadi.

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" Mark menolak tangan milik Haechan yang hendak menggenggam tangannya dan memilih untuk tetap memeluk perut milik istrinya tersebut.

"Minta maaf karena waktu itu aku sudah mencium-,"

"Jangan membahasnya lagi." Mark memotong kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh Haechan.

Ia tahu apa yang akan istrinya itu ucapakan, dan ia benar-benar tak suka dengan hal tersebut. Karena jujur saja ia sangat benci jika harus diingatkan kembali dengan kejadian yang benar-benar sangat ingin ia lupakan pada malam itu. Dan ia berjanji jika Haechan masih berani membahasnya lagi maka ia akan benar-benar tidak mau bersikap baik lagi pada istrinya tersebut.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Haechan menanyai Mark yang tiba-tiba saja beranjak dari ranjang setelah tadi pria itu juga melepaskan pelukkannya secara tiba-tiba. Ia heran pada sikap pria itu yang di luar dari dugaannya tadi, ia kira Mark akan segera memaafkannya jika ia mau minta maaf dengan tulus. Tapi sekarang, pada kenyataanya pria itu malah pergi dan membuatnya jadi bingung. Ia juga dibuat semakin heran saat Mark tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah berjalan keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkannya begitu saja di ranjang.

"Mark!" Haechan ikut beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mengikuti langkah milik Mark yang berjalan menuju ke arah dapur.

"Tidur saja sana, jangan ikut aku." Mark menyuruh Haechan untuk kembali saja ke kamar yang langsung membuat orangnya jadi bingung harus bagaimana.

Haechan heran karena biasanya Mark tidak akan bersikap begitu padanya. Dan entah ini perasaanya saja, atau memang benar Mark sedang mengusirnya untuk tak mengikutinya lagi. Apa pria itu marah padanya? Tapi alasannya apa jika pria itu marah. Jangan salahkan dia yang tak terlalu peka, baginya Mark sendiri saja yang terlalu membingungkan untuk dimengerti.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin keluar juga." Haechan tetap keras kepala dan terus mengekori Mark di belakangnya, dia bahkan juga ikut berhenti ketika Mark juga berhenti di depan pintu kulkas.

Ia menengadahkan tangan ketika melihat Mark tengah membuka kulkas dan mengambil cola dari dalamnya, ia kira Mark juga akan mengambilkannya satu tapi ternyata? Sepertinya ia harus segera menurunkan tangannya tersebut sebab ternyata Mark hanya mengambil satu botol saja dan itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri tidak untuk dirinya juga, ia menyesal tadi sudah mengira Mark juga akan mengambilkan satu untuk dirinya -seperti biasanya, tapi ternyata tidak, pria itu hanya mengambil satu dan meneguknya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu jangan ikut-ikutan ke dapur." Selesai menghabiskan cola miliknya, Mark meremat botol cola tersebut hingga benar-benar penyok dan membuangnya asal dengan melemparkannya hingga mengenai dinding di ruangan itu lalu menimbulkan suara kencang yang membuat Haechan mendadak kaget.

"A-aku kan ke dapur tidak untuk mengikutimu. Aku kemari karena aku mau, euhm karena aku mau makan." Haechan berkata gugup saat Mark menatap tajam ke arahnya hingga membuat ia jadi asal bicara saja tadi. Ia memang lapar sih, tapi ia belum mau makan lagi setelah beberapa saat yang lalu ia sudah makan dengan cara dipaksa oleh Mark.

"Benarkah?" Mark masih menatap tajam pada Haechan yang sekarang juga sedang tak gentar untuk menatap balik matanya. Mark berjalan pelan menuju ke arah Haechan yang sekarang ada di depannya dengan jarak tak lebih dari satu meter.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahas soal adegan ciuman memuakkanmu itu padaku? Apa kau mau membuatku marah, atau kau memang sengaja ingin memancing emosiku?" Mark memancarkan aura benci yang amat menadalam di setiap kalimatnya pada Haechan, kejadian malam itu benar-benar sudah terlanjur membuatnya marah dan tidak suka, ditambah lagi saat itu Haechan tidak mau langsung minta maaf padanya hingga membuat ia jadi semakin benci saja.

Haechan berjalan mundur dengan waspada, ia baru tahu jika Mark telah marah karena ucapannya barusan. Ia mana tahu jika Mark bisa marah ketika ia memabahas hal itu, dia pikir pria itu sudah melupakan semua kejadian malam itu dan tidak akan masalah jika ia membahasnya lagi. Dia sendiri saja sudah tidak begitu ingat dengan kejadian ciumannya dengan wanita itu pada waktu itu. Jadi wajar sajakan jika ia benar-benar sangat terkejut dengan sikap Mark yang menurutnya begitu berlebihan dalam menanggapi ucapannya tadi.

"Ck!" Haechan hanya berdecak sebal lalu memutuskan untuk pergi meinggalkan dapur saja. Ia malas ditatapi begitu intens oleh pria itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk pergi saja dari dapur dan kembali ke kamar, daripada tetap bertahan di sana nanti yang ada dirinya malah diapa-apakan oleh Mark.

"Jangan pernah membahas hal itu lagi di depanku. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dan sangat ingin marah rasanya ketika mengingat kejadian sialan itu." Mark berkata dingin ketika Haechan baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan dapur, pria itu sedang memperingati Haechan dengan serius dan berharap anak itu tidak akan menganggap remeh peringatannya kali ini.

"Kau tidur saja sana. Malam ini aku tidak tidur di kamar bersamamu, aku akan tidur di kamar lain. Kau senangkan dengan hal itu, jadi cepat tidur sana dan jangan hiraukan aku." Mark meninggalkan Haechan yang masih berdiri di dapur begitu saja. Pria itu tidak sedang marah, hanya saja ia sedang butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Dan lagi, ia tidak hendak tidur sekamar dengan Haechan bukan karena ia tidak mau. Hanya saja sejak tadi ia terus memikirkan anak itu. Ia bertanya dalam hati, kenapa Haechan tak kunjung tidur juga padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan dini hari. Di dalam otaknya ia menebak mungkin Haechan tak bisa tidur karena ada dirinya di kamar, jadi beginilah dia pada akhirnya. Memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar terpisah dengan Haechan dan membiarkan supaya anak itu bisa tidur nyenyak karena tidak akan merasa terganggu lagi oleh dirinya.

"Baguslah. Kalau perlu setiap malam saja kau jangan tidur denganku." Haechan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke kamar dengan hentakan kaki yang cukup kencang. Baginya bagus sekali Mark tidak tidur dengannya malam ini, karena dengan begini dirinya bisa lebih leluasa. Leluasa mau berbuat apa saja di kamar, seperti berpikir bagaimana cara kabur dari rumah ini, atau bagaimana supaya ia bisa tetap berhubungan dengan Jaemin sekalipun telah dilarang oleh Mark. Bagaimana pun caranya ia harus bisa melakukan itu tanpa sepengatahuan darinya.

Sekarang ia sudah sampai di dalam kamar dan tidak yakin hendak melakukan apa setelahnya. Mau berpikir untuk mencoba kabur tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan mudah. Dini hari begini mau mencoba kabur? Yang benar saja, nanti yang ada dirinya malah ketahuan dan tidak akan diperbolehkan keluar rumah sama sekali oleh pria sialan itu.

Lalu, mau mencoba untuk menghubungi Jaemin tapi sepertinya itu juga akan percuma saja, karena Mark telah mengambil ponsel miliknya dan ia mana hafal nomor telepon milik Jaemin. Meskipun di ponselnya hanya ada 3 kontak saja yang ia simpan -pesan layanan antar makanan, Jaemin dan Mark, tapi tetap saja ia tidak akan bisa menghapal nomor ponsel milik Jaemin bahkan hanya satu angkanya saja. Lebih tepatnya bukan tidak bisa, tapi tidak mau karena ia tidak sempat.

Bicara soal Jaemin, sekarang kira-kira apa yang sedang anak itu lakukan setelah melakukan perbuatan ceroboh yang telah membuat rencana mereka jadi gagal total dan bahkan sampai ketahuan oleh Mark. Dan gara-gara anak itu pula sekarang mereka jadi tidak bisa saling bertemu lagi kan, dasar Jaemin sialan! Jika seperti ini dia mau berteman dengan siapa lagi, dirinya kan terlalu malas untuk mendapatkan teman sialan lainnya lagi selain Jaemin. Cukup hanya Jaemin satu dia tak mau ada teman yang lain lagi di dalam hidupnya, karena baginya semakin banyak teman maka akan semakin banyak pula orang-orang sialan yang harus ia hadapi nanti.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Haechan duduk di ruang makan sendirian tanpa ditemani Mark, bahkan satu dari para pelayan pun tidak ada di ruang makan besar itu. Ia sejak tadi sudah celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan manusia di tempat ini tapi sepertinya memang tidak ada satupun manusia di ruang makan ini. Memangnya Mark ke mana? Biasanya sesibuk apapun pria itu ia akan tetap meluangkan waktunya untuk sarapan bersama, tapi ini? Entah apa yang sedang terjadi kenapa Mark tidak menemaninya sarapan?

Ya, bukannya dia berharap Mark akan menenaminya sarapan, namun kan ada baiknya jika sarapan bersama itu terasa lebih enak daripada makan sendirian seperti seseorang yang hidupnya sangat kesepian. Bahkan para tahanan yang selalu dikurung di dalam lapas penjara saja setiap kali waktu makan selalu makan bersama, masak iya dirinya yang orang baik-baik seperti ini harus kalah dari mereka yang bisa makan bersama tiap kali waktu makan.

Sendok yang sudah siap di tangannya ia banting pada piringnya dengan kasar, jika begini ia tidak ada napsu makan sama sekali. Ia pikir lebih baik tak usah makan saja seperti kemarin, daripada sudah mau makan begini tapi ternyata tidak ada yang menemaninya makan. Mungkin mengurung diri di kamar seperti kemarin lebih seru dan menyenangkan, dan bisa sajakan dengan begitu ia tidak akan merasa terlalu kesepian lagi.

"Selamat pagi tuan." Ia tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara dari salah satu pelayan di rumah ini terdengar. Tadi pada awalnya ia ingin tersenyum ketika mendengar sapaan itu karena ia kira pelayannya itu memanggil Mark yang mungkin saja mendadak muncul di dapur. Tapi nyatanya Mark tidak ada di sana.

"Apa kau barusan menyapaku?" Dan ia hanya bisa berkerut heran saja, pasalnya jika Mark tak ada di sana lalu siapa yang disapa oleh pelayannya itu? Di rumah ini yang dipanggil tuan oleh para pelayan kan hanya si Mark saja, sementara dirinya sendiri selalu dipanggil nyonya, nyonya, dan selalu nyonya.

"Iya tuan." Ia tidak salah dengarkan, pelayannya itu memang benar-benar memanggilnya 'tuan' kan? Bukan nyonya? Kenapa rasanya jadi aneh ya. Hei, jangan salah sangka padanya. Ia berpikir begitu bukan karena ia lebih suka dipanggil nyonya, hanya saja dirinya merasa sedikit aneh, dan tidak biasa mungkin?

"Tuan Mark tadi pagi menitipkan ini untuk anda tuan." Pelayan itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop entah berisi apa pada Haechan, dan Haechan sendiri yang menerimanya pun langsung membuka amplop tersebut untuk melihat apa isinya.

"Apa kau serius ini darinya?" Haechan menatap tak percaya pada tulisan yang tertera di lembaran kertas dari isi amplop tersebut.

Entah apa isi amplop tersebut, namun yang jelas hal tersebut telah membuat Haechan jadi nampak sangat terkejut. Anak itu sekarang terlihat seperti sudah benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Kita bisa ambil kesimpulan bahwasannya mungkin saja anak itu sedang merasa lebih baik putus asa dan menyerah saja.

.

.

.

Jaemin terpekur menung di hadapan laptopnya. Ia baru saja membaca email yang dikirim oleh sang ayah, email itu berisi tentang peringatan keras terhadap dirinya supaya berhenti bertemu dengan Haechan. Ia pusing dengan hal tersebut, bagaimana bisa ayahnya juga menyuruhnya untuk tak bertemu dengan Haechan, dan kenapa pula sang ayah harus melarangnya. Padahal selama hampir 4 tahun pertemanannya dengan Haechan ia tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar protesan tidak suka dari sang ayah mengenai hal itu. Jadi, sebenarnya alasan apa yang membuat sang ayah jadi ikut-ikutan melarangnya bertemu dengan Haechan juga? Apa sang ayah-, ia berhenti berpikir sejenak ketika tiba-tiba ada sebuah email lagi yang masuk dan email itu merupakan email dari sang ayah.

"Apa ini?!" Dia hampir saja membanting laptopnya saat membaca isi email dari sang ayah, bagaimana tidak akan berbuat seperti itu jika isi emailnya adalah seperti ini,

" _Jaemin, ayah tak tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Namun yang jelas datangnya surat pembatalan kerjasama dari perusahaan milik pria bernama Mark adalah kau penyebabnya. Karena kemarin ia mengancam akan membatalkan segala bentuk kerjasama jika kau masih mau coba-coba bertemu dengan Haechan. Jadi, bisakah kah jauhi Haechan supaya pekerjaan ayah tidak akan terganggu dan tetap lancar?_

 _Saran dari ayah, bisakah kau berhenti membuat masalah dan ayah mohon jangan pernah ikut campur dengan masalah oranglain apa lagi Mark. Tetap diam dan jadilah anak baik-baik di rumah."_

Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, ini serius ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Haechan karena pria itu? Sebenarnya pria macam apa sih si Mark itu hingga bisa membuat segalanya jadi terasa sulit untuknya dan Haechan. Jika begini ia jadi berpikir, pasti Haechan sangat tersiksa hidup dengan pria macam itu. Haechan itu terlalu ingin bebas dan Mark sepertinya terlalu suka membatasi anak itu. Ah, dia jadi semakin dibuat merasa sangat berdosa kan , ia sudah mengecewakan Haechan terlalu dalam, dan sepertinya Haechan akan sulit untuk mempercayainya lagi.

"Sekarang aku harus apa?" Ia meletakkan kepalanya lesu di atas meja belajarnya, kepalanya terlalu pusing sejak kemarin karena terus saja memikirkan rencana untuk bisa bertemu dengan Haechan lagi.

"Semua ini karena pria sialan itu, jika saja malam itu dia tidak menangkapku sudah ku pastikan saat ini Haechan pasti sudah bisa hidup bebas dan tenang. Ya, langkah pertama yang harus ku lakukan saat ini adalah menyingkirkan pria itu dari samping Mark supaya dia tidak bisa mengganggu rencanaku lagi." Jaemin menerawang benci pada kejadian kemarin saat ia tertangkap oleh Jeno dan dibawa pria itu untuk menghadap Haechan dengan tampang malu. Saat ini sepertinya emosi di hatinya telah siap meledak.

"Tunggu aku dasar pria sialan!" Jaemin menggebrak kesal meja belajarnya. Saat ini dia sudah siap untuk bertempur melawan Jeno, sampai kapanpun semangatnya untuk berusaha memisahkan Mark dan Haechan belumlah luntur. Ia harus bisa membuat Haechan bahagia dengan cara memisahkannya dari Mark. Selama ini sudah cukup bagi dirinya untuk terus-terusan membuat Haechan kesal, sekarang sudah saatnya ia harus mampu membahagiakan temannya yang satu itu. Ya, ia yakin ia pasti bisa berhasil melakukannya apapun itu caranya.

.

.

.

"Jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?" Belum apa-apa Haechan sudah menyembur Mark dengan amarahnya seraya menunjukkan isi amplop pemberiannya tadi pagi ketika pria itu baru pulang kerja dan bahkan baru masuk kamar.

"Apa lagi, mengirim-mu sekolah ke Jerman." Mark menjawab santai seraya membuka satu per satu kancing jasnya dengan santai dan ia bahkan juga tidak terlalu mempedulikan lagi sosok Haechan yang sedang marah.

"Aku tidak mau!" Haechan membanting amplop tersebut ke lantai dengan nada marah. "Aku tidak mau sekolah di manapun selain di Korea! Jika kau memaksaku sekolah di sana maka aku lebih memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan sekolahku lagi!"

"Lalu kau mau apa kalau tidak melanjutkan sekolahmu? Jangan keras kepala," Mark berhenti sejenak dari acara melepas kancing jas kerjanya. Baginya saat ini berbicara dengan Haechan itu lebih penting daripada hal yang lain. Ia sudah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang sejak kemarin, dan dia pun juga sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima segala bentuk respon atau mungkin saja protesan dari istrinya tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau!" Haechan duduk di ranjangnya dengan membanting tubuhnya marah, saking marahnya dia bahkan terlihat sampai ingin menangis. Ia sudah tak habis pikir lagi dengan apa yang sebenarnya Mark inginkan darinya, kenapa dia malah jadi semakin semena-mena terhadap dirinya.

"Minggu depan kau akan terbang ke Jerman, aku sudah mempersiapkan semua keperluanmu untuk masuk ke universitas dengan akreditasi baik di sana. Terserah kau akan memilih jurusan apa aku akan membebaskanmu untuk hal itu."

"Tidak mau!" Haechan menggeleng kencang setelah mendengar perkataan dari Mark barusan, banyak hal yang tidak ia sukai dari hal itu. Seperti akan hidup dengan siapa nanti dia di sana, bagaimana caranya dia berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang baru di sana, dan yang terpenting adalah siapa yang bisa menjadi teman untuk dirinya selama tinggal di sana.

"Seminggu dua kali aku akan mengunjungimu. Di sana kau juga akan tinggal dengan saudara nenek, yang saat itu datang ke acara pemberkatan pernikahan kita." Mark melepas jasnya dan hendak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sebelum tangannya sempat ditahan oleh Haechan yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan marah namun sangat jelas sekali jika anak itu juga sedang menyimpan rasa sedih dalam emosinya.

"Jangan ya, aku mohon jangan. Kenapa aku tidak melanjutkan sekolah di Universitas Seoul saja? Bahkan negara kita memiliki sistem pendidikan yang peringkat di dunia-nya lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan Jerman, jadi lebih baik di Korea saja ya? Lagipula, salah satu dari permintaanmu yang waktu itu kan kau ingin supaya aku bisa lulus ujian masuk perguruan tinggi." Haechan meremat kencang perelangan tangan milik Mark digenggamannya karena jujur saja ia sudah tak memiliki opsi yang lain lagi selain memohon pada pria itu.

"Kau bahkan masih sering lupa memanggilku hyung, jadi untuk apa aku harus memikirkan permintaanku yang satu itu jika kau sendiri bahkan belum mampu untuk mengabulkan permintaanku yang lain." Mark menatap Haechan serius dan tak mau dibantah, dia bahkan dengan tanpa rasa keberatan sama sekali melepas paksa genggaman tangan milik Haechan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Hyung! Aku mohon!" Haechan rasanya sudah seperti diambang rasa putus asa miliknya, dia bahkan sampai berpikir akan benar-benar terus memohon pada Mark supaya dia bisa membatalkan rencananya itu dan berhenti untuk memaksanya melakukan hal itu.

"Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran. Jadi bisa kau lepaskan pergelangan tanganku? Aku benar-benar ingin segera mandi."

Setelah mendengar penuturan itu keluar dari bibir milik Mark, maka Haechan sendiri dengan perasaan rela tak rela, dan rasa iklhas tak ikhlas miliknya pun melepaskan tangan milik Mark dan membiarkan pria itu untuk beranjak ke kamar mandi. Ia menggeleng lesu memikirkan bagaimana nasib hidupnya kedepannya nanti. Ia bahkan sudah sangat putus asa tak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya, serta cobaan apa pula yang akan menerpa jalan hidup berliku miliknya ini.

Sejak tadi otaknya terus saja memikirkan penyebab kenapa sikap milik Mark bisa berubah secepat itu. Pria itu tadi bahkan sudah tidak menggubris lagi permohonannya, padahal dulu Mart tidak pernah sekalipun mengabaikan dirinya jika ia sudah memohon seperti itu. Dan kenapa bisa wajah memohonnya yang sejak dulu selalu ampuh untuk bisa membuat Mark mau menuruti segala keinginannya sekarang malah sudah tak berguna lagi seolah itu sudah tak ada nilainya sama sekali.

Sekarang apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan supaya Mark mau membatalkan rencananya itu. Ia benar-benar tidak mau pergi ke Jerman dan formulir yang dibawa oleh Mark tadi sungguh sangat membuatnya muak dan ingin membakar seisi rumah ini hingga berubah menjadi abu semua tak bersisa. Apa jika perlua ia juga akan membunuh Mark sekalian supaya hidupnya nanti bisa tenang dan kembali damai seperti sedia kala. Ya lebih baik begitu saja, kedengarannya itu juga lebih baik dari yang lain.

"Apa di sini ada racun tikus atau setidaknya pembasmi serangga begitu? Rasanya ingin sekali aku meracuni makanannya supaya dia bisa cepat mati!" Dia dengan marah dan kesal merobek-robek isi dari amplop tadi yang di dalamnya ternyata ada beberapa formulir persyaratan untuk masuk ke universitas di Jerman. Masa bodoh dengan kuliah sampah itu, dia lebih baik jadi pengangguran sampai mati saja jika memang Mark masih mau memaksanya untuk pergi ke Jerman.

"Tunggu sampai aku benar-benar marah maka kau akan menyesal! Dasar pria sialan!" Tak selang lama ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar itu setelah sebelumnya ia masih sempat membanting pintu kamar itu dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup kencang.

.

.

.

Jaemin menatap pintu apartemen milik Jeno dengan wajah serius miliknya. Setelah selama lebih dari satu hari penuh ia memikirkan rencana ini, akhirnya malam ini juga dirinya memutuskan untuk melakukan eksekusi. Malam ini, ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak akan gagal lagi untuk menjalankan rencana brilian miliknya itu. Semua persiapannya sudah matang dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja selama beberapa detik saja maka dirinya akan melalukan aksinya nanti.

"Aku ingat sekali kemarin dia menekan angka 654321, siapa sih yang mengajarinya membuat password rumah semudah ini." Dia tersenyum bangga saat melihat pintu apartemen itu benar-benar terbuka dengan kode tebakannya tadi. Ia tidak asal menebak saja asal kalian pikir, dia bisa tahu itu karena ketika malam itu, malam di mana dirinya diamankan oleh Jeno di apartemennya, dia masih sempat memperhatikan pergerakan jari milik Jeno dengan seksama dan super cermat. Sehingga jangan heranlah saat tahu jika sekarang dirinya telah berhasil membobol rumah milik Jeno.

"Sekarang aku tinggal menjalankan rencanaku saja. Aku yakin sekali jika di sini pasti ada banyak sekali hal yang bisa ku temukan yang mungkin saja itu bisa membantuku untuk membawa Haechan kembali ke kehidupan awalnya yang begitu tenang." Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai ke dalam rumah itu. Dari analisis yang sudah ia lakukan selama lebih dari sehari, masih ada waktu sekitar satu jam lebih tiga puluh menit yang tersisa sebelum Jeno pulang. Meski ia tidak begitu yakin juga, sebab riset yang ia lakukan itu hanya berlangsung selama satu malam saja, jadi bisa sajakan malam ini Jeno akan pulang di waktu yang berbeda dengan kamarin. Bisa saja lebih cepat atau lebih lambat.

Tapi akhirnya dirinya memutuskan untuk menampik pikiran itu dan kembali fokus pada rencananya. Malam ini ia akan mengeksekusi rumah milik Jeno dan mengobrak-abrik seisi rumahnya supaya ia bisa menemukan hal yang penting yang ada di sini. Dirinya yakin sekali jika Jeno itu setidaknya pasti menyimpan sesuatu yang dikiranya penting di dalam rumahnya. Seperti surat-surat atau dokumen-dokumen penting milik Mark yang bisa saja ia gunakan untuk menghancurkan hidup milik orng itu dan segera membawa Haechan bebas.

Dengan sangat cepat dan langkah lincah miliknya ia memulai aksi pencarian barang penting di rumah ini. Menyusuri seluruh sudut rumah ini tanpa lelah dan tidak akan merasa putus asa sama sekali. Ia akan tetap semangat dan tak bakal ada sedikitpun perasaan ingin menyerah yang muncuk di hatinya.

Dari ruang tamu, perpustakaan, kamar tamu, dapur dan semuanya telah ia telusuri dengan seksama dan bahkan ia sempat mengulanginya lagi di beberapa tempat. Baginya tak masalah jika ia sampai berkeringat seperti ini, anggap saja sedang olahraga sambil bekerja mencari sesuatu yang penting. Jika ia ingin menyerah, maka nanti tiba-tiba saja wajah kecewa dari sosok Haechan akan tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya. Dan setelah itu terjadi perasaan di hatinya nanti akan benar-benar terkoyak hancur sebab telah tergerogoti oleh perasaan bersalah miliknya sendiri.

"Astaga, seharusnya aku memakai kaos saja tadi. Bukan malah memakai kemeja yang mudah basah jika kena keringat." Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kamar yang telah ia ketahui sebagai kamar milik Jeno, sambil memperhatikan kemeja berwarna biru miliknya yang telah basah. Benar-benar sangat basah sampai rasanya ia ingin melepasnya saja lalu membuangnya jauh entah ke mana.

"Tunggu dulu," Badannya mendadak jadi terasa kaku saat tiba-tiba saja telinganya mendengar ada sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti suara seseorang yang tengah menekan tombol password pintu rumah. Ia panik dan takut jika saja itu adalah sosok Jeno yang ternyata sudah pulang, "Sialan! Aku harus bagaimana sekarang!" Dengan waktu yang jaraknya hanya sepersekian detik saja dari seseorang yang telah masuk itu, akhirnya dirinya pun memutuskan untuk asal masuk saja ke dalam kamar milik Jeno tanpa memikirkan hal lain lagi.

"Apa Jeno sudah pulang? Tapi ini masih satu jam lagi, kenapa harus pulang sekarang sialan!" Jaemin menghentakkan kakinya kesal karena takut akan ketahuan oleh Jeno. Namun ia lupa akan satu hal, jika ia ketakutan akan ketahuan oleh Jeno lalu kenapa dia dengan bodohnya malah masuk kamar milik Jeno? Dengan begitukan nanti yang ada dia malah mudah ketahuan, dasar. Panik memang sering membawa seseorang ke jalan yang sesat.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu, kenapa yang terdengar malah suara wanita?" Ia menempelkan telinganya ke pintu dan merasa aneh saat suara yang terdengar dari luar malah suara seorang wanita bukan suara milik Jeno. Ia berpikir apakah itu suara kekasih Jeno, kakak Jeno, atau mungkin saja teman Jeno? Tapi terserah saja siapa gadis itu ia tidak akan peduli karena sekarang dirinya punya rencana yang baru saja terlintas di pikirannya untuk sedikit menjahili Jeno.

Sekarang ia sedang mencoba membuka pintu kamar itu dengan perlahan, menengok mencari keberadaan di mana sosok wanita itu sekarang berada. Ia begitu ingin tahu wajah wanita itu terlebih dahulu sebelum benar-benar yakin akan menjalankan rencananya. Dan itulah rupa wanita itu, wanita yang tampak begitu cantik dengan pakaian yang cukup seksi dan ditambah dengan bentuk tubuh yang sangat ideal bagi seorang wanita. Dalam beberapa saat ia sempat terpukau dengan kecantikan wanita itu dan hampir saja lepas kendali olehnya. Tapi untungnya itu hanya berlangsung sebentar dan tidak lama, sebab sekarang dirinya sudah fokus kembali ke pikiran awalnya yang ingin segera menjalankan rencana yang telah ia buat tadi.

"Kenapa Jeno suka sekali makan makanan instan. Benar-benar tidak sehat!" Ia mendengar wanita itu sedang mendumal sendiri di dalam dapur sambil menggeledahi isi kulkas yang ternyata di dalamnya hanya terdapat berbungkus-bungkus makanan cepat saji yang sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

"Dia itu pacarnya?" Dia mengintip dari balik dinding dapur sambil tetap terus memperhatikan setiap pergerakan dari wanita itu. Dirinya terlanjur penasaran dengan siapa sebenarnya wanita itu dan punya hubungan apakah dia dengan Jeno, karena akan luar biasa sekali jika ternyata wanita itu adalah pacarnya Jeno, kenapa luar biasa? Sebab, bagaimana bisa pria dengan tampang membosankan macam Jeno itu bisa mendapatkan kekasih secantik dia.

"Oh Astaga!" Wanita itu tiba-tiba saja membalikkan tubuhnya dan menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang mengintip dari balik dinding.

"WAAAAAAA." Dan tak selang lama kini wanita itu malah berteriak super kencang di depannya, dan mungkin saja itu karena terkejut.

"WAAAAAAA."

Tidak terlalu jelas apa yang sekarang sedang terjadi, namun yang jelas sekarang Jaemin dan wanita itu malah sama-sama saling meneriaki. Wanita itu berteriak kaget karena melihat ada sosok asing di rumah ini dengan penampilan seberantakan orang macam Jaemin, sementara Jaemin sendiri dirinya berteriak karena ikut-ikutan wanita itu saja. Entah dia hanya pura-pura kaget saja atau memang benar-benar kaget, tidak ada yang tahu.

"WAAAAAAA" Wanita itu masih saja belum berhenti berteriak padahal Jaemin saja sekarang sudah diam dan tak berteriak lagi. Bocah itu pun memandangi wanita itu dengan tampang bodoh setengah tak mengerti miliknya. Dia terlalu bingung dengan keadaan ini, karena sebenarnya untuk alasan apa pula mereka saling berteriak heboh tidak jelas begini. Mereka yang sedikit aneh atau memang pada dasarnya sama-sama gila.

"Ssssss..." Jaemin mendesis pelan sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, mencoba menghentikan teriakan gila dari wanita itu. Dan usahanya itupun ternyata tidak berakhir dengan sia-sia sebab akhirnya sekarang wanita itu bisa diam juga.

"Kenapa kau berteriak?" Jaemin menghampiri wanita yang sedang terbengong aneh itu.

"Kau sendiri kenapa ikut-ikutan berteriak?" Wanita itu tersadar dari situasi bodohnya dan memutuskan untuk ikut menghampiri Jaemin.

"Kau siapanya Jeno?" Jaemin bertanya menyelidik ketika ia sudah berada tepat di hadapan wanita itu.

"Kau sendiri siapanya Jeno?" Wanita itu menunjuk wajah Jaemin curiga.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di rumah ini?" Jaemin tidak menjawab dan malah membalas pertanyaan dari wanita itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan balik. Anak itu sekarang bahkan sudah lupa pada rencana awalnya sendiri yang tadi ingin menipu wanita itu dengan pura-pura telah diculik oleh Jeno dan disekap di rumah ini selama berhari-hari oleh pria itu. Inginnya sih tadi begitu, supaya nanti jika memang benar wanita itu pacarnya Jeno maka dia akan terkejut karena tahu telah memiliki kekasih yang ternyata punya perilaku seperti seorang saiko macam Jeno.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Wanita itu ternyata tidak mau kalah dan kembali lagi tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan dari Jamein dan malah balik menanyai Jaemin dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aku? Kau dulu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Jaemin menunjuk dirinya sendiri sebelum setelahnya ia beralih menunjuk wajah wanita itu.

"Aku? Aku Ibunya Jeno. Kena-"

"WHAT?!" Jaemin melotot horor setelah tadi dengan tidak sopannya telah memotong ucapan dari wanita itu. Dan dengan mata yang melotor horor dirinya mulai memperhatikan penampilam wanita itu serius, menyibaknya dari bawah ke atas dan dari atas ke bawah. Wanita yang tadinya ia kira sebagai pacarnya Jeno ternyata adalah ibunya dan parahnya lagi wajah wanita itu sangat cantik, bahkan kecantikannya dapat melampaui kecantikan jajaran para mantan kekasihnya dulu.

"Iya aku ibunya. Dan kau? Kau sendiri siapa, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, dan kenapa penampilanmu seberantakan ini? Lihatlah dua kancing teratas kemeja basahmu yang kau buka itu, dan perhatikan pula tatanan rambutmu yang sangat berantakan itu." Wanita itu memutari tubuh milik Jaemin dengan mata memicing tajam, tak lupa dia juga memperhatikan penampilan anak itu dengan mata awas miliknya. Dan sedangkan Jaemin sendiri, jangan tanya soal anak itu, karena jawabannya sudah pasti jika anak itu sekarang sedang menampilkan wajah aneh yang tampak seperti perpaduan antara orang dungu dan orang bodoh.

"Jika saja kau bilang bahwa kau itu kakaknya mungkin aku masih bisa percaya. Tapi ini, kau? Kau, kau bahkan masih terlihat sangat muda, dan bagaimana bisa kau sudah punya anak aneh seaneh Jeno itu?!" Jaemin bicara dengan sesuka hatinya tanpa mempedulikan hal lain, membuat sosok wanita yang mengaku sebagai ibu dari Jeno itu sedikit merasa kesal dan marah.

"Siapa yang kau sebut aneh?"

Jaemin rasanya ingin segera mati di tempatnya saja ketika tiba-tiba saja mendengar ada suara milik Jeno dari belakang tubuhnya. Sekarang perasaannya mendadak berubah jadi tidak enak, ia bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi pria itu. Dia sudah ketahuan menyusup ke mari oleh si pemilik rumah, dan dia yakin sekali jika sebentar lagi si Jeno itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin saja bisa dikatakan sebagai hal yang cukup mengerikan. Seperti menyayatnya hidup-hidup di sini sekarang juga, aduh membayangkannya saja ia sudah jadi takut begini. Apalagi jika nanti Jeno akan benar-benar melakukan itu padanya, dan matilah ia nanti!

"Ekhem, permisi saya, saya rasa saya salah masuk apartemen. Permisi," Jaemin menundukkan kepalanya dalam untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari penglihatan Jeno dan mulai mencari jalan untuk kabur saja dari tempat ini. Iya, kabur. Solusi terbaik untuk saat ini ia rasa ya cuma kabur saja tidak ada hal yang lebih baik lagi dari hal itu.

"Di dunia ini tidak akan ada satupun orang yang akan membiarkan seorang penyusup yang telah ketahuan bisa kabur begitu saja dengan mudahnya." Ucap Jeno sambil menarik punggung bajh milik anak itu supaya tidak bisa kabur.

"Apa maksudmu penyusup? Apa anak ini penyusup? Kau yakin, padahal tadi ibu sempat mengira dia pacarmu. Ibu sudah senang tadi melihat ada orang asing bisa masuk ke mari dan benar-benar mengiranya pacarmu." Wanita yang mengaku sebagai ibunya Jeno itu melibat tangannya di dada dengan wajah sedikit sebal sekaligus kecewa.

"Kau tahu nak, ibu sudah lelah melihatmu terus sendirian sejak dulu. Cari pacar sana dan buatlah hidupmu jadi tidak kesepian begini." Wanita itu melewati mereka dengan begitu saja dan berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Mana ada orang yang mau dengan putra anehmu itu. Jangankan pacaran atau kencan, mendekatinya saja mungkin sudah malas." Jaemin memcibir Jeno pelan dan setelah ia mendapatkan jitakan keras di kepalanya yang dilakukan oleh Jeno padanya. Ia ingin marah sih, tapi sekarang Jeno sudah terlanjur menariknya dan membawa tubuhnya menuju ke ruang tamu menyusul wanita tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" Jaemin merasakan tubuhnya didorong begitu saja ke sofa hingga membuat dirinya hampir terjatuh dan terjungkal dari setelahnya.

"Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa di sini. Aku hanya salah masuk ke mari saja tidak lebih. Sekarang aku mau pulang dulu ok." Jaemin mencoba untuk kabur kembali namun baru sedikit ia mengangkat pantatnya dari sofa itu dirinya sudah merasakan dorongan keras dari tangan milik Jeno. Hah, jika begini ia sudah jamin jika masalahnya tidak akan bisa segera selesai.

.

.

.

Haechan memilih untuk menunda tidurnya nanti karena sekarang ia tengah sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. Saat ini dirinya sedang duduk di kursi belajar miliknya yang berada di seberang meja kerja milik Mark. Ia sendirian di ruangan kerja sekaligus perpustakaan milik Mark yang ada di rumah ini, ia suka ini karena di tempat ini akan membuatnya jadi merasa nyaman untuk berpikir. Karena sungguh, dirinya sekarang benar-benar sedang butuh waktu dan tempat yang tenang untuk berpikir dan memutuskan keputusannya nanti.

"Sepertinya percuma juga aku merobek semua formulir yang dia berikan. Aku yakin sekali karena pada dasarnya dia pasti sudah menyiapkan formulir yang telah diisi dengan data diriku secara lengkap dan tinggal dikirim saja. Lalu setelah itu aku akan diterbangkan olehnya hingga ke Jerman sana jauhnya." Dia masih menatapi formulir itu dengan sedih. "Iya, aku yakin pasti begitu. Kalau begini, tak akan ada gunanya juga aku menolak, nanti pasti pada akhirnya dia akan tetap mengirimku ke Jerman apapun yang terjadi."

"Hah.." Ia menghela napasnya panjang sambil termangu sedih meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Tadi dirinya sempat menangis, menangis sendirian di dalam kamar mandi dekat dapur cukup lama. Dirinya tidak menangis sesenggukan, dia hanya menangis dalam diam sambil memikirkan masa depannya itu saja. Namun meskipun begitu, matanya tetap saja berakhir merah dan sedikit sembab, oleh karena itu dirinya memutuskan untuk berada di sini. Memilih menyembunyikan diri di tempat tenang dan nyaman supaya tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu bahwa dirinya tadi habis menangis. Bersembunyi di sini sangatlah enak karena tak akan ada satupun pelayan yang berani masuk ke mari ketika malam hari, dan Mark sendiri pria itu juga tidak akan masuk ke mari karena sekarang pria itu sedang sibuk membaca buku di kamar.

"Kenapa harus menangis lagi, jika sudah begini aku jadi rindu pada ibu dan ayah." Haechan menghapus air mata yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia sekarang berpikir jika ia pergi ke Jerman ia pasti akan merasa sangat jauh dari mendiang orangtuanya. Ia tidak mau sekaligus takut pada hal itu, ia tidak mau merasa begitu jauh dari mereka. Karena siapa yang akan sanggup jika sudah dipisahkan dari orangtua lalu dijauhkan dari mereka. Ia tidak mau itu, ia sudah berpisah dari orangtuanya karena Tuhan dan sekarang apa iya dirinya juga harus dijauhkan dari mereka oleh Mark.

"Cepat tidur. Ini sudah malam." Dia sempat tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Mark tiba-tiba terdengar. Dan dengan wajah yang masih ada air matanya dirinya mencoba untuk segera menghapus itu, supaya Mark tidak melihat jika dirinya baru saja selesai menangis. Ia tidak suka jika pria itu melihat dirinya menangis seperti orang lemah begini.

"Sudah dua jam kau ada di ruangan ini, jadi sekarang sudah saatnya kau untuk tidur. Ini bahkan sudah lewat tengah malam lebih." Setelah tiba-tiba saja masuk ke sini dengan mengejutkan anak itu sekarang Mark berjalan mengampiri sang istri yang masih meletakkan kepalanya dengan lesu di atas meja.

"Aku tidak mau tidur. Dan aku bukan cinderella yang harus terus bergantung pada waktu." Setelah yakin jika wajahnya sudah tidak ada lelehan air mata lagi akhirnya Haechan memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja dan langsung menatap Mark tajam tepat di matanya.

"Apa kau akan terus seperti ini padaku, jika sejak awal kau bisa menurut denganku maka aku akan selalu mengiyakan semua keinginanmu. Tapi sekarang itu sudah tidak berlaku. Karena sejak awal kau memang tidak pernah mau menurut padaku dan malah menghianatiku, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku akhirnya aku bersikap seperti ini padamu." Mark balas menatap mata itu tajam sambil memasukkan satu tangannya pada saku jubah tidur yang sudah ia kenakan saat ini. Mark sekarang sedang malas menanggapi permainan penuh drama yang sedang dimainkan oleh istrinya itu, yang ia mau sekarang hanyalah cepat membawa tubuh sang istri ke atas ranjang untuk segera tidur atau mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan bonus satu set ciuman panjang dengan bocah keras kepala itu.

"Jika sejak awal aku tidak bertemu denganmu, pasti sekarang hidupku tidak akan seperti ini. Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaanku? Baru kemarin aku berusia 20 dan sekarang aku sudah menikah lalu untuk masa depanku aku tidak pernah bisa memutuskannya sendiri. Kau selalu saja memutuskan segala hal untukku tanpa meminta persetujuan dariku. Memaksaku ini dan itu lalu melarangku melakukan ini dan itu dan akan begitu sampai seterusnya! Apa bisa kau bayangkan betapa menyedihkannya aku sekarang!" Dengan marah Haechan berdiri dari kursinya lalu marah di depan wajah milik mark dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, sialan padahal ia sudah menahan hal itu sekuat tenaganya tapi tetap saja matanya itu mengingkari dirinya.

"Sebelum kemarin pagi, katakan padaku hal apa yang pernah ku lakukan padamu hingga kau bisa dengan begitu percaya dirinya bilang jika aku telah memaksamu. Menikah? Apa kau berpikir jika aku telah memaksamu untuk mau menikah denganku? Tidak, aku tidak pernah memaksamu, aku bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas jika saat itu kau sendirilah yang menjawab iya tanpa paksaan apapun dariku. Bukan hanya itu, dulu ketika kau menolak untuk mau tinggal serumah denganku sebelum kita menikah pun aku juga tidak pernah memaksamu untuk mau. Dan setelah menikah, aku bahkan membiarkanmu berbuat sesuka hatimu di rumah ini, seperti bermain game tidak berguna dari pagi hingga malam. Tak hanya itu, aku bahkan mengiyakan permintaanmu yang tidak pernah mau tidur satu ranjang denganku. Saat itu kaulah yang memaksaku untuk tidur di kamar terpisah dengan dirimu. Apa kau sendiri tahu betapa sakit hatinya aku saat itu? Kau sendiri yang bilang mau menikah denganku tapi tak pernah mau tidur satu ranjang denganku yang bahkan aku ini sudah menjadi suamimu, saat itu kau benar-benar telah melukai perasaanku."

"Tapi semua rasa sakit hatiku selama ini tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang telah kau berikan padaku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku merasa kau benar-benar tidak pernah sekalipun menghargai perasaanku. Setelah mencium seorang gadis di depan wajahku dan tidak mau meminta maaf sama sekali seolah kau tidak pernah berbuat salah padaku, seminggu setelahnya aku mendapatakan kabar jika kau hendak mengirimkan surat pengajuan pembatalan perkawinan kepada gereja yang telah menikahkan kita di Jeju dulu. Apa kau tahu betapa terlukanya aku saat itu? Tak pernah sedikitpun kau menghargai perasaanku, menganggapku seolah aku ini si pengekang sejati dalam hidupmu padahal kenyataannya tidak sama sekali, lalu setelah itu kau mengancurkan perasaanku begitu mudahnya dengan cara menginjak seluruh harga diriku hingga membuat aku jadi tampak begitu mudah untuk kau injak. Sekarang katakan padaku apa aku pernah memaksamu, sebelum kau sendirilah yang membuatku jadi seperti ini? Katakan!" Di akhir penjelasan panjangnya Mark membentak Haechan dengan luapan emosi yang telah lama ia pendam selama ini. Ia sudah lelah dengan sikap Haechan yang terlalu menganggap jika dirinya ini telah mengekang hidupnya, padalah pada kenyataanya sejak dulu dirinya tak pernah sekalipun memaksa atau bahkan melarang bocah itu.

"Ya, kau memang tidak pernah memaksaku. Dulu saat kau bilang ingin menikah denganku seharusnya aku bilang tidak dan membiarkan ibu tiriku menghentikan biaya penyimpaman abu mendiang ibuku di krematorium, lalu setelah itu aku bisa melihatnya menabur abu mendiang ibuku di jalanan dengan mata terbuka secara langsung. Sejak awal memang akulah yang bodoh, tega membuatmu terluka dengan tak pernah sekalipun mau mengizinkanmu untuk menyentuhku setelah kita menikah. Seharusnya aku membiarkanmu melakukan apa saja yang ingin kau lakukan padaku sejak dulu, seharusnya aku memang tak perlu memikirkan perasaanku sendiri yang tak pernah sedikitpun menyukaimu apalagi mencintaimu. Seharusnya aku membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran bahwa kelak mungkin saja aku masih bisa menikahi orang yang ku cintai setelah pembatalan perkawinan itu berhasil. Sejak awal memang begitu, ya, sejak awal aku tidak harus memikirkan perasaan bodohku ini, lebih baik dulu aku memang harus membuang jauh-jauh. Benarkan sejak awal aku seharusnya bersikap seperti itu? Tapi sekarang semua telah terlanjur terjadi seperti ini, jadi katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lalukan lagi untukmu? Oh, kau ingin aku pergi ke Jerman untuk sekoalah? Begitu ya? Apa bisa besok aku langsung terbang ke Jerman? Atau mungkin besok ma-"

Mark tidak sanggup lagi mendengarkan seluruh isi hati milik bocah itu dan maka dari itulah dirinya memutuskan untuk memotong ucapannya dengan cara membungkam bibirnya. Menghampiri bocah itu di kursinya lalu menarik leher terbuka itu dengan kencang dan membawa bibirnya ke dalam ciuman panasnya. Ia merasakan bocah itu tidak membalas ciumannya namun juga tidak menolak ciumannya. Dan setelahnya untuk menyalurkan segala perasaan campur aduk di dalam hatinya ia pun semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Memaksa anak itu untuk mau membalas lilitan lidah miliknya dan semakin menarik tubub itu ke dalam dekapan tubuhnya.

Haechan meneteskan air mata yang sejak tadi sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Hatinya sedang kacau dan membuatnya jadi malas untuk membalas ciuman dari Mark. Dia bahkan membiarkan saja saat pria itu mulai bertindak lebih pada tubuhnya. Meraba-rabai tubuhnya dengan kasar dan tergesa lalu hampir saja tadi hampir membanting tubuhnya pada dinding di belakang tubuhnya.

"Aaahhh..." Ini suaranya ketika Mark telah melepaskan ciumannya namun langsung beralih dengan menggigit lehernya. Menjilat, menghisap lalu mengigitnya dengan kuat hingga membuat perutnya jadi terasa seperti sedang diaduk aneh.

Dan ia memutuskan menggerakkan tangannya yang sedang gemetar itu untuk membalas pelukan dari Mark, lalu setelahnya ia semakin mendongakkan kepala membiarkan pria itu semakin leluasa menjelajahi seluruh permukaan leher miliknya. Biarkan dia menjadi buta akan segalanya untuk sesaat dan tetap fokus menikmati semua rasa ini. Ia tidak akan pernah menyesali ini karena ia melakukan ini dengan kesadaran penuh miliknya. Saat ini ia yakin jika otaknya masih berfungsi dengan baik jadi jangan ragukan dirinya lagi dan bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan menyesali semua ini setelah usai nanti.

.

.

.

Haechan menggenggam tangan Mark erat saat pria itu masih menusukkan penisnya dengan hentakan keras di dalam analnya sana dengan posisi berdiri dan dirinya dihimpit di tembok. Bagian atas bajunya sudah tidak terbentuk lagi, hampir sobek dan bahkan lepas dari tubuhnya. Dan Mark pun juga hampir sama dengannya, namun setidaknya pria itu masih lebih baik dari dirinya sebab dia masih memakai kaos dengan benar.

"Aaaahh...aarghh... jangan gigit pu-tingkuh lagi sialan!" Haechan menggeleng lemah saat sekarang Mark kembali mengerjai putingnya dengan brutal dan semakin mempercepat dorongan penisnya di bawah sana. Dan hal itupun membuat dirinya jadi merasa seperti diterbangkan ke kayangan karena ini rasanya terlalu nikmat.

"Hah...haah... aakh!" Ia merintih kecil saat merasakan jika sebentar lagi ia akan sampai pada puncak ejakulasinya. Ini sudah ronde kedua dan dirinya akan segera mengeluarkan cairan ejakulasinya yang ketiga setelah ini. Bisa dibilang ini hal baru untuknya, biasanya ia akan langsung terkapar jika sudah selesai ronde pertama dengan ejakulasinya yang mungkin saja bisa lebih dari tiga dalam satu ronde dulu.

"Saranghae." Ia mendengarkan bisikan kecil itu di telinga kanannya saat merasakan rasa hangat telah menjalari lubang analnya. Mark telah ejakulasi dan dirinya pun langsung menyusul hal tersebut sambil memejamkan matanya erat dan mendongakkan kepalanya dengan menutup kelopak matanya.

"Hyuuuung..." Dirinya menyebutkan nama Mark dengan hyung dan memeluknya erat saat cairan semennya di bawah sana tak kunjung habis juga hingga akhirnya Mark pun menguruti penisnya dengan teratur dan membuatnya jadi merasa sedikit lebih lega.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya ia sudah terbangun namun tidak seperti yang dulu-dulu sekarang ia masih dalam keadaan telanjang. Tidak ada Mark di samping tubuhnya atau bahkan duduk di sofa sisi ranjangnya. Dan kamar ini pun juga kamar lama miliknya dulu bukan kamar milik Mark yang dulu telah mereka sepakati untuk dijadikan sebagai kamar tidur mereka bersama.

"Arkh..." Ia merintih sakit saat merasakan perih yang tiba-tiba saja mendera lubang pantatnya saat bergesekan dengan permukaan ranjang miliknya. Sebenarnya Mark itu kemana, kenapa dia sampai tidak bertanggung jawab begini. Setelah semalam menghabisinya sampai 3 ronde sekarang pria itu malah meninggalkannya begitu saja di sini.

"Aku yakin jika aku ini bukan korban pemerkosaan. Lalu kenapa aku malah seperti habis diperkosa yang ditinggalkan begitu saja olehnya." Dengan hati penuh emosi akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk lebih baik cepat bangun saja dan segera membersihkan diri. Masa bodoh dengan di mana Mark berada sekarang itu tidak penting lagi bagi dirinya, sebab sekarang ada yang lebih penting lagi daripada hal itu, yaitu dirinya sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin cepat mandi.

Dengan langkah tertatih namun pasti miliknya ia berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia harus membersihkan diri dari bau tidak enak di tubuhnya ini. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana semalam dirinya bisa pindah ke kamar ini, apakah semalam setelah selesai melakukan hal gila bersama dengan Mark di ruangan kerjanya, pria itu langsung membawanya ke mari? Kenapa ke mari, kenapa bukan di kamar milik Mark saja? Bukannya dia berharap seperti itu, hanya saja Mark sendiri kan yang bilang jika sekarang kamar mereka itu di sana. Lalu kenapa sekarang dirinya malah dikembalikan lagi ke kamar lamanya? Apa semalam Mark salah masuk kamar? Atau mungkin saja Mark, tapi tunggu dulu untuk apa pula dia memikirkannya? Tidak penting sama sekali sungguh.

Hampir tiga puluh menit setelahnya akhirnya ia telah selesai membersihkan diri dan turun dari kamarnya untuk menuju ke dapur. Perutnya terasa lapar dan tenggorokannya juga terasa kering. Mungkin segelas susu akan cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar dan hausnya itu. Jangan bertanya kenapa hanya segelas susu bukan roti, nasi atau buah? Jawabannya sederhana belakangan ini dirinya sudah terlalu sering merasa kelaparan jadi akhirnya kebiasaan makan sedikit membuatnya jadi malas makan.

Saat ia masih menapaki tangga di anak tangga terakhirnya ia melihat Mark sedang berdiri di depannya dengan sepasang pelayan wanita yang tengah membawa nampan berisi susu vanilla favoritnya dan roti isi yang nampak begitu menggiurkan. Tapi itu bukan pemandangan yang bisa mengalihkan fokusnya dari beberapa koper yang sekarang tengah terjejer rapi di belakang tubuh milik Mark. Siapa yang akan pergi? Apakah Mark, tapi jika Mark pergi untuk keperluan bisnisnya tidak mungkin juga pria itu sampai harus membawa begitu banyak koper. Lalu apakah ini untuk dirinya sendiri? Apakah ia akan dikirim ke Jerman sekarang juga.

"Makanlah." Mark memerintahkan pelayan itu untuk memberikan makanan yang ada di atas nampan itu kepada Haechan, namun hal itu langsung ditolak oleh Haechan karena sekarang mendadak ia jadi tidak napsu makan ataupun minum lagi. Jujur saja semenjak melihat jejeran koper itu perasaan di dalam hatinya mendadak berubah jadi tidak enak.

"Siapa yang akan pergi?" Ia turun dari tangga dan segera menghampiri Mark dengan langkah terburu-buru tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit pada pantatnya.

"Lebih baik kau makan dulu." Mark menyodorkan segelas susu itu pada Haechan yang tidak digubris sama sekali oleh orangnya. Anak itu sekarang malah fokus pada koper-koper yang ada di belakang tubuhnya.

"Sekali lagi ku tanya. Siapa yang akan pergi?" Haechan hampir saja mendorong badan milik Mark karena dirinya ingin melihat jajaran koper milik siapa itu. Ia terlanjur mati penasaran apakah Mark akan mengirimnya ke Jerman sekarang juga? Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat, kenapa Mark harus begitu tergesa-gesa padahal dirinya sungguh belum siap sama sekali.

"Kalian bisa pergi sekarang juga." Sebelum Mark bicara dirinya menyuruh para pelayannya itu untuk segera pergi dari sana terlebih dahulu. Ia melakukannya karena ia tidak mau ada yang menganggu acara bicaranya dengan Haechan. Dan setelah yakin jika para pelayannya telah pergi dari sana, maka dirinya-pun dengan segera menarik tangan milik Haechan untuk mendekat padanya.

"Apa kau akan mengirimku ke Jerman sekarang? Kenapa semua koper-koperku ada di sini, katakan padaku apa kau akan mengirinku ke Jerman sekarang juga?!" Haechan hampir saja meneteskan air matanya saat tahu jika ternyata semua koper di depannya itu ternyata adalah koper-koper miliknya. Sepertinya memang benar jika Mark akan menyuruhkan pergi ke Jerman sekarang juga. Mark memang tega padanya, pria itu sepertinya memang sudah tidak punya rasa belas asih lagi padanya.

"Lupakan semua itu. Pulang dan kembalilah ke rumahmu yang sesungguhnya. Kembalilah ke kehidupanmu yang sesungguhnya, kehidupan sebelum munculnya diriku. Kehidupan yang katamu mungkin sekarang kau akan tetap baik-baik saja jika saja aku tidak muncul di hidupmu. Jangan berpikir bahwa aku telah mengusirmu, aku tidak pernah melakukan itu. Jangan khawatirkan soal nasib dari abu mendiang ibumu di krematorium sana karena aku telah mengurus semua pembiayaanya. Jangan pedulikan soal ibu tirimu itu karena perusahan milikku akan tetap menjadi investor dan sponsor di toko roti miliknya."

"Aku tahu, selamanya kau tidak akan pernah bisa mencintaiku atau bahkan setidaknya menghargai perasaanku. Jadi, berhenti menganggapku sebagai pengekang sejati dalam hidupmu, karena sekarang aku akan melepaskanmu. Kau tidak perlu lagi repot-repot menyiapkan rencana konyol untuk mengajukan pembatalan perkawinan, kau tak perlu lagi khawatir akan pergi ke Jerman, kau sekarang bisa berbuat sesuka hatimu. Dan sejak kemarin kau selalu bilang jika kau ingin bertemu dengan Jaeminkan? Mulai sekarang temuilah dia sesuka hatimu karena aku tidak akan peduli lagi dengan hal itu. Pergilah ke manapun yang kau inginkan dan jangan pernah menengok sedikitpun ke arahku lagi."

"Seperti yang sudah menjadi harapanmu selama ini, bersikaplah seperti seolah kau tidak pernah bertemu denganku."

Haechan termangu mendengar semua perkataan milik Mark. Perasaannya yang tadi begitu sedih karena sempat mengira jika Mark akan memaksanya untuk segera pergi ke Jerman hari ini mendadak berubah jadi semakin sedih entah karena apa. Apakah ia sedih karena nendengar semua perkataan dari Mark? Tapi untuk apa pula dia merasa sedih dan sangat sakit hati seperti ini. Dia ini bodoh, idiot atau mungkin dungu kenapa di saat seperti dirinya malah merasa sedih dan bukannya senang karena Mark akhirnya mau melepasnya juga? Bukankah semua ini adalah hal yang selama ini telah ia nantikan, bukankah sejak dulu dia memang begitu ingin berpisah dengan Mark?! Lalu apa gunanya dia harus merasa terluka seperti ini?

"Lupakan semua ini jika memang kau ingin melupakan semuanya. Dan ku harap kau tidak akan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi apapun yang terjadi, karena bagiku sudah cukup kau menginjak seluruh harga diriku." Mark berbalik meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja di sana. Dan apa ini? Kenapa hatinya jadi terasa semakin terluka saat Mark berkata seperti itu untuk dirinya? Ia sangat yakin jika semua yang dikatakan oleh Mark tadi adalah hal yang selama ini memang telah ia nantikan. Tapi kenapa semuanya malah terasa semenyakitkan ini? Apa Mark sengaja melakukan ini padanya? Setelah pria itu merasa bosan padanya dia akan membuang dirinya begitu saja seperti sampah tak berguna seperti ini? Jika memang iya, maaf saja dia tidak akan pernah mau terlihat lemah di hadapan pria itu, dirinya akan menunjukkan padanya jika dirinya itu tidaklah selemah itu.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Jangan pernah memohon padaku jika kau rindu dan merasa tersiksa tanpa diriku. Jika kau memang serius melakukan ini maka aku yakin jika kau sendirilah yang akan menyesalinya. Apa nanti malam kau perlu kuundang juga ke rumahku untuk merayakan hari kebenasanku?" Ucapan dari Haechan membuat pria itu berhenti sejenak dan langsung berbalik padanya. Dan setelah itu dirinya langsung memamerkan senyuman miring miliknya pada pria itu, seolah ia sedang memberihukan padanya jika sekarang dirinya masihlah baik-baik saja.

"Tidak terima kasih. Dan berhentilah bicara omong kosong di depanku."

Haechan tidak tahu apakah sekarang dirinya memang sedang baik-baik saja setelah mendengar semua penuturan dari Mark barusan. Ia bingung dan sedikit tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran dan perasaanya. Dia berpikir jika semua sikap Mark itu memang benar dan dirinya haruslah merasa bahagia oleh semua itu. Namun semua itu berbeda dengan perasaanya sendiri, ia merasa terluka dan membenci Mark saat pria itu berkata seperti tadi.

Dan dengan wajah tenang miliknya dirinya memandang punggung pria itu. Senyuman miringnya-pun masih belum juga luntur dari wajah miliknya sejak tadi. Ia bukan lemah dan dirinya sedang tidak mengemis cinta pada pria itukan? Lalu untuk apa pula di harus merasa sedih dan pamer wajah memelas di hadapan pria itu. Dia bukanlah orang yang merasa miskin harga diri jadi baginya hal itu tidaklah harus ia lakukan. Ia harus percaya pada pikirannya sendiri jika apa yang telah Mark katakan itu memang surga kebebasan bagi dirinya, jadi dirinya harus menyambut hal itu dengan bahagia. Iya, memang benar begitukan? Dan dia tidak pernah salah dan tak mau disalahkan, jadi jangan pernah bilang jika ia telah salah atau menganggap jika ia telah salah mengambil keputusan jika kalian tidak ingin mati di tangannya sekarang juga.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

22/10/2016

.

.

.

Halo, ketemu lagi. Sorry baru update ini. Ini bahkan hampir sebulan ya guys. Ok, ok saya minta maaf bgt yang sebesar-besarnya sama kalian. Karena jujur saja saya ini sekarang lagi krisis waktu. Saya kalo pulang sekolah itu paling cepet jam 4 sore sekarang, dan hari libur pun saya harus ikut bimbel sana-sini. Terus malam harinya saya harus kerja paruh waktu di tempat penitipan anak sift malam sampek jam 8 PM. Jadi saya nulis cerita itu kalo ada waktu dan pas sempet pula. Bayangin betapa lelahnya saya pulang sekolah tiap abis maghrib terus abis itu kerja ke tempat penitipan anak yang anak-anaknya itu rusuhnya minta ampun. Berharapnya semoga bisa ketemu lagi bulan depan, karena setelah tgl 9 november nanti saya sudah bebas dari acara bimbel akhir pekan, so mungkin saya bakal merasa sedikit tenang buat bikin cerita.

Makasih sekali buat kalian semua yang udah review, fav/folloew cerita saya. Saya sayang kalian semua. Dan buat yang kemarin telah memporak-porandakan PM saya dengan spaming pengen saingan otp, maaf saja saya gak suka. Kamu salah orang kalo mau ngajakin hal yang kayak begituan sama saya. Pamerkan semua delusi bullshit milikmu itu sama anjing peliharaan saya di rumah :"v nanti saya jamin kamu cuma bakal dapet gigitan dari dia :"v

Note : tolong maklumi saya ya, dan saya harap kalian review chapter 3 ini biar saya ada semangat buat ngelanjutinnya. Dan buat yang merasa kurang puas sama cerita di chap ini kalian bisa pm saya atau misuh-misuhin saya sekalian di kolom review, saya ikhlas kok bacanya :"v

.

.

.

 **Review ya guys, gak review saya bakal apus cerita ini :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mark X Haechan (MarkChan)**

 **Warn : Bl,typos**

 **Rated M.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaemin menatap takut pada sosok Jeno yang sekarang sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Sejak tadi dia sudah sadar dan sepenuhnya tahu, jika kejadian yang seperti ini akan menimpanya saat ia ketahuan oleh Jeno. Tapi, terselip kata tapi di sini, di bayangannya Jeno tidak sampai menatapnya seperti itu, ia kira mungkin Jeno hanya akan menendangnya keluar dari rumah ini saja, bukan malah menahannya di sini. Menahannya dari sejak awal malam tadi hingga sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam. Parahnya lagi posisi mereka itu tidak pernah berubah sama sekali.

Mereka saling berhadapan di sebuah kursi, dengan Jeno yang terus saja menatapnya dengan mata menakutkannya. Dan terus dalam posisi yang seperti itu sejak tadi, bahkan sampai ibunya Jeno pulangpun posisi mereka tidak berubah sama sekali, "Ekhem, apa aku boleh pulang sekarang?" Jaemin balas menatap Jeno tapi hanya sebentar saja, karena dia langsung menundukkan kepalanya saat matanya bertemu dengan mata menyeramkan itu. Dengan tingkah konyolnya, sekarang dia mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dengan cara bersiul-siul dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, mencari objek lain yang lebih menarik untuk dilihat jika dibandingkan dengan pemandangan menyebalkan sosok Jeno di hadapannya.

"Tidak akan. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari tempat ini sebelum kau mau mengaku terlebih dulu." Jeno menatap Jaemin semakin tajam, "Katakan, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku." Jeno mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada tangan kursi dan tetap mempertahankan tatapan tajamnya pada anak itu.

Jaemin masih diam karena dia tidak mau mengaku pada pria itu, nanti kalau dia mengaku pada Jeno yang ada pria itu malah melaporkannya pada Mark dan dirinya akan jadi semakin dirundung masalah, "Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin main saja kemari. Aku sedikit rindu pada wajahmu itu. Kau sendiri? Kau tidak rindu padaku?" Ia tertawa hambar di akhir kalimat absurdnya barusan, "Bagaimana jika lain kali kita pergi ke club bersama? Kau mau tidak, kedenganrannya menarikkan?"

Jeno mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu dan tak mau mempedulikannya, "Jawablah pertanyaanku selagi aku masih bersikap baik padamu." Nada kalimatnya terdengar bagai sebuah ancaman baginya. Sekarang ia jadi semakin gugup dan bingung harus bersikap bagaimana, apakah lebih baik dia mengaku saja sekarang? Supaya masalahnya di tempat ini juga bisa cepat selesai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **It's Not About Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah dua minggu lebih Haechan pergi dari rumah milik Mark. Dan sekarang dirinya telah kembali ke rumahnya yang dulu bersama dengan Sooyoung dan Hina. Saat itu ketika awal kedatangannya kemari, ia sempat dimaki habis-habisan oleh Hina karena wanita itu tidak suka melihat dirinya datang kembali ke rumah itu. Wanita itu benar-benar tampak kesal dan begitu tidak suka melihat tampangnya ada di rumah ini, dirinya bahkan terus saja dimaki olehnya. Hingga pada saat di mana dirinya sudah merasa tidak tahan dan tidak terima lagi karena diperlakukan seperti itu, maka diapun langsung balas memaki kakak tiri sialannya itu. Dia bahkan hampir saja mengamuk padanya karena wanita sialan itu tak kunjung berhenti juga memaki dirinya.

Bukan hanya itu saja, malamnya ketika dia akan tidur di kamar lamanya yang ternyata telah dibombardir menjadi sebuah wardrobe dia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Sooyoung. Alasannya adalah karena ia dengan seenaknya saja telah membuang semua baju dan beberapa aksesoris milik Sooyoung dan Hina yang ada di ruangan itu secara sembarangan ke atas lantai ruang tamunya dengan begitu saja. Saat itu Sooyoung bahkan hampir saja memukulnya dengan sapu jika saja dirinya tidak segera menghindari hal tersebut dengan cara kabur sejauh mungkin dari amukan seekor bison yang mungkin sedang dalam masa pre-menstrual syndromnya. Sungguh, jika ia ingat lagi kejadian malam itu maka ia akan berpikir jika hal itu merupakan kejadian paling menyebalakan yang pernah ia alami selama ini.

Dan setelah selesai dengan urusan ibu tirinya itu akhirnya dirinya bisa kembali menempati kamar tidurnya yang di dalamnya sudah tidak ada barang-barang apapun. Awalnya ia sempat bingung harus tidur di mana, karena di ruangan tersebut ranjangnya pun juga telah dibuang jauh oleh ibu tirinya ketika dulu saat awal wanita itu sedang merombak ruangan ini menjadi sebuah wardrobe. Namun kebingungannya tersebut akhirnya berakhir juga ketika akhirnya Hina datang melemparkan kasur lipat padanya beserta selimut tebal yang sangat hangat.

Dan bukan hanya itu saja, sebelum ia sempat ingin mengucapakan terima kasih padanya ternyata wanita itu dengan sangat bar-barnya malah memukul kepalanya dengan sangat keras hingga membuat ia jadi spontan langsung mengumpat padanya. Ia kesal setengah mati dengan perlakuan wanita gila super bajingan itu padanya, parahnya lagi wanita itu bukannya meminta maaf atau bagaimana karena telah melakukan hal tersebut tapi malah bilang jika pukulannya tadi itu adalah bonus kasih sayang darinya. Seketika saja ia langsung mendumal kesal, mengumpatinya panjang lebar sampai mulutnya jadi terasa penuh dengan busa. Kasih sayang? Kasih sayang apa maksudnya hingga harus sampai memukulnya sekeras itu, dasar wanita sialan.

"Anak nakal! Cepat angkat jemurannya!" Sooyoung meneriaki Haechan yang sekarang tengah bermalas-malasan di depan tv bersama dengan Hina yang juga sama sedang bemalas-malasan dengannya. Hari ini ia baru saja mengurus administrasi kuliahnya bersama dengan Hina yang ternyata juga lulus di universitas yang sama dengannya, tidak heran sih karena sebenarnya Hina itu aslinya memang sangat pandai. Namun sayang saja gadis itu sangatlah menyebalkan baginya, jadi ya dia benci saja pada wanita itu.

"Kenapa dia hanya menyuruhku sih. Padahalkan di sini juga ada kau." Haechan menendang kecil kaki milik Hina yang sekarang sedang ada di atas meja, dan sontak saja hal itupun langsung membuat Hina jadi kesal dan langsung melemparkan bantal sofa di sampingnya ke arah Haechan dan tepat mengenai wajah milik orang itu.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Sudah angkat saja sana, kau itu tidak bersyukur sama sekali aku sudah membiarkanmu tetap tinggal di sini." Hina menatap bengis pada Haechan sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menontot tv yang tadi sempat tertunda itu.

Haechan menatap lamat kearahnya karena ia ingin membalasnya, namun seketika ia segera sadar jika ia membalasnya nanti, yang ada ia dan Hina akan berakhir dengan kegiatan saling mengumpati satu sama lain. Dan jujur saja ia sedang sangat malas untuk melakukan itu, hatinya sedang tidak mood sebab tadi pagi ia sudah dibuat sangat kesal oleh Jaemin yang meninggalkannya sendirian di toilet umum ketika mereka berangkat bersama menuju ke kampus.

Kakinya melangkah lemas menuju ke teras belakang rumahnya untuk mengangkat jemuran seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Sooyoung tadi. Ia sebenarnya malas melakukan ini, namum karena berhubung pakaiannya juga ada di jemuran ini maka ya jadinya ia mau saja mengangkat jemurannya. Nanti kalau ia tidak mau yang ada malah Hina akan membalasnya dengan membuang pakaiannya ke dalam saluran pembuangan di dekat pagar rumahnya. Dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi, Hina itu akan jadi sangat menyebalkan jika ia sedang kesal, jadi ya ia putuskan untuk tidak mencari gara-gara dengan wanita predator itu.

"Kau ambil jurusan apa untuk kuliahmu?" Mendadak Sooyoung muncul di belakangnya hingga membuat ia jadi kaget dan spontan ia hampir saja melemparkan keranjang pakaiannya. Dan jujur saja itu semua karena saking kagetnya ia dengan suara dari kemunculan wanita itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ia menjawab ketus lalu memegangi erat keranjang bajunya yang tadi sempat hampir terlepas dari tangannya itu.

"Ck! Ya, ya terserah saja sana kau mau bilang apa." Sooyoung mengambil selangnya untuk mulai menyirami tanaman rambat herbal kesayangannya yang ia tanam di belakang rumahnya. Mumpung ia bisa pulang kerja lebih awal, jadi ya ia manfaatkan saja untuk merawat tanaman-tanaman herbal yang sudah ia tanam sejak dulu.

"Omong-omong, apa kau benar-benar tidak akan kembali ke rumah suamimu? Jika kalian bertengkar cepatlah selesaikan dengan baik-baik dan jangan terus membiarkannya seperti ini." Haechan mendengus kecil mendengar wanita itu kembali membahas soal Mark padanya. Ia sudah muak dengan tema atau topik pembicaraan yang seperti ini, baginya apa saja hal yang berbau dengan Mark itu sangatlah tidak penting untuk ia tanggapi. Jadi ya dia merasa malas saja ketika ada seseorang mulai membicarakan soal pria itu di hadapannya.

"Suami? Sejak kapan aku punya suami, aku bahkan tidak merasa jika aku pernah menikah." Ia berlalu dari belakang rumahnya itu dengan kaki yang menghentak kesal sebab sekarang hatinya sudah terasa sangat panas dan ingin mengamuk ke siapa saja.

Sooyoung pun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya saja saat melihat tingkah sangat kurang ajar dari anak itu, "Ku beri tahu kau sesuatu ya anak nakal! Mau kau pungkiri seperti apapun hal ini, Mark itu tetap pasangan hidupmu, begitu juga dengan kau. Kau juga masih jadi pasangan hidupnya. Ingat kau dulu pernah mengucapkan janji di hadapan Tuhan dan banyak orang." Nasihatnya dengan suara teriakan yang sangat kencang pada Haechan yang sekarang telah sampai di depan pintu. Yang ternyata anak itu malah tak meresponnya sama sekali dan melengos begitu saja tanpa menengok sedikitpun padanya.

.

.

.

Jaemin menatap kesal pada sosok Jeno yang saat ini sedang menghalangi jalannya, ia heran dengan pria ini kenapa sejak kemarin terus saja mengganggunya seperti tidak ada pekerjaan lain saja yang bisa ia lakukan selain ini. Ia sempat ingin mengumpat tadi pada pria itu, namun karena ia sadar jika saat ini mereka tengah berada di tempat umum serta banyak orang juga yang akan melihanya, maka ia pun memilih untuk menahan hal tersebut dan hanya menghela napas saja menatap tepat ke arah mata Jeno. Ia mengisyarakan pada pria itu supaya memberitahunya tentang hal apa yang sebenarnya sedang diingankan olehnya kenapa sejak seminggu belakangan ini pria datar dan jarang bicara ini jadi sering mengusik hidupnya.

"Kau masih marah padaku soal aku yang menerobus rumahmu itu? Jika iya ok aku minta maaf padamu dengan setulus hatiku, tapi bisa tidak sih kau berhenti menggangguku seperti ini? Jika kau terus-terusan bersikap seperti ini maka aku akan benar-benar merasa kesal padamu, sungguh!" Jaemin menatap jengah pada Jeno yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tak peduli oleh orangnya. Dan hal itupun lagi-lagi hampir membuat Jaemin jadi hilang kesabaran dan ingin segera memukuli saja wajah pria itu.

"Aku sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi soal masalah terobos-menerobos itu. Tapi ini soal kesepakatan yang ku ajukan padamu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jadi, apa kau sudah mempertimbangkannya?" Jeno mengecek waktu pada arloji miliknya yang melingkar dengan indahnya di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Waktunya hanya sebentar saja sore ini dan ia harap bocah menyebalkan yang satu ini tidak banyak tingkah dan segera menjawab pertanyaan yang ia ajukan tadi.

Jaemin sempat diam sejenak karena ia sedang butuh waktu untuk memikirkan mengenai beberapa hal sebelum memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Jeno tadi, "Euhm, aku masih belum bisa memutuskannya. Tapi aku janji aku akan segera memutuskan hal ini, kau tenang saja ok." Dan pada akhirnya diapun memilih untuk mengucapkan kalimat ini saja, karena mau bagaimana lagi dirinyakan memang benar-benar masih merasa sangat bingung dan dilema.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu, memangnya jaminan apa yang akan kau berikan." Jeno tidak mau percaya dengan begitu saja pada anak ini, jujur saja dilihat dari wajahnya saja sosok Jaemin itu benar-benar sudah nampak sangat tidak bisa dipercaya oleh siapapun.

"Astaga, kau ini keras kepala sekali sih. Baiklah, bagaimana jika malam nanti kita bertemu di depan gedung apartemenmu dan aku akan memutuskan keputusanku malam ini juga!" Jaemin menatap kesal pada sosok Jeno dan menyodorkan ponselnya pada pria itu, "Sekarang beri aku nomor ponselmu dan aku bisa jamin soal hal itu jadi kau tidak perlu lagi merasa curiga padaku."

"Kau akan menyesal jika sampai kau membohongiku." Jeno menyimpan nomor ponselnya di ponsel milik anak itu dan balik menulis nomor ponsel anak itu pada ponselnya. Ia bersumpah akan meneror anak ini habis-habisan jika sampai anak ini membohonginya dan menipunya lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah. Sementara Jaemin sendiri yang mendengar hal itupun hanya mampu menghela napas kasar padanya dan berusaha untuk tidak terlalu mempedulikan pria itu dan segera pergi dari sana setelah ia mendapatkan ponselnya kembali.

.

.

.

Haechan sudah berdandan rapi dan siap untuk segera pergi malam ini. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia keluar rumah di malam hari setelah kembali di rumah ini, pasalnya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ia kembali ke mari waktu pada malam harinya hanya ia habiskan dengan bermalas-malasan di kamar dan tidak melakukan hal apapun lagi. Namun berbeda dengan malam ini, hari ini rencananya ia akan pergi ke rumah milik keluarga Renjun yang katanya akan mengadakan makan malam dalam rangka perpisahan bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain sebab mulai besok anak itu akan kembali lagi ke kampung halamannya dan mengambil gelar kedokterannya dengan berkuliah di universitas yang ada di sana.

Ia sebenarnya cukup malas sih untuk datang ke acara ini namun setelah mengingat fakta jika Renjun itu juga merupakan salah satu teman akrabnya -dalam hal membagi contekan, maka diapun memutuskan untuk datang saja dan memberinya beberapa kalimat perpisahan nanti. Dan dengan begitukan setidaknya dirinya tidak akan dicap sebagai seseorang yang tidak tahu diri dan tidak tahu terima kasih oleh orang-orang.

"Mau kemana kau?" Ini adalah suara milik Hina yang mendadak muncul dari samping tubuhnya ketika wanita itu ternyata baru keluar dari dapur mengambil segelas air minum. Ia sempat memperhatikan gadis menyebalkan itu sejenak lalu mengacuhkannya lagi, dan memilih untuk berlalu saja dari gadis itu.

"Sudah rapi begitu kenapa tidak kembali saja ke rumah suamimu? Sudah, ambil koper-kopermu juga sana dan pulanglah ke rumahmu yang luar biasa megah itu." Hina mencibirnya dengan cara menyinggung kembali perihal masalah mengenai Mark yang langsung membuatnya jadi merasa kesal setengah mati pada gadis itu.

"Kau saja sana yang kembali ke rumah itu menggantikan diriku. Siapa tahu dia mau dengan wanita bar-bar macam dirimu." Haechan dengan kekuatan super cepatnya menyenggol gelas yang ada di tangan milik Hina hingga membuatnya jadi tumpah dan airnya membasahi baju milik gadis itu. Ia pun dengan hati senangnya langsung menertawakan gadis itu sepuas-puasnya.

"SIALAN!" Hina berteriak lancang padanya karena merasa kesal, dan ia pun hanya tertawa saja sambil langsung berlari keluar rumah untuk menghindari amukan mengerikan dari gadis itu.

"Jangan terus marah-marah! Nanti wajah menua itu akan semakin terlihat tua. Apa kau jarang berkaca? Wajahmu itu sudah banyak mengalami penuaan dini di beberapa sisi." Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari rumah itu ia masih saja sempat membalas teriakan menggelegar dari Hina tadi. Setidaknya ini lebih baik, perasaannya sudah tidak sekesal tadi lagi. Terima kasih banyak ia ucapkan pada Hina yang karenanya telah membuat ia jadi merasa senang malam ini.

Malam ini awalnya ia akan berangkat bersama Jaemin dengan diantar oleh sopir orang itu, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak akan terjadi sebab sekarang Jaemin belum juga muncul di halaman rumahnya. Ia menengok ke kanan barangkali mobil milik Jaemin sudah nampak di ujung jalan sana. Namun setelah ia tunggu sampai lima menit lamanya, di sana tidak nampak sama sekali mobil yang diperkiraan sebagai mobil milik Jaemin. Sebenarnya kemana anak itu, kenapa sampai jam sekarang masih belum muncul juga. Apa dia mendadak tidak bisa datang kemari lalu batal menjemputnya? Namun jika memang benar seperti itu, seharusnya anak itu segera memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Bukan malah membuatnya jadi menunggu tanpa kepastian seperti in, lagipula dirinya itu sangat malas jika disuruh dan menyebalkan sekali.

Dan karena ia begitu malas menunggu, akhirnya dirinya pun memutuskan untuk pergi dengan berjalan kaki ke halte dan naik kendaraan umum saja. Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada jika harus berdiri terus-menerus menunggu Jaemin yang tak kunjung muncul juga. Lagipula jika naik kendaraan umum sepertinya juga akan membuatnya bisa lebih cepat sampai, jadi ia tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi untuk terus menunggu si Jaemin itu. Awas saja jika nanti ia bertemu dengan anak itu, maka akan ia pastikan jika anak itu akan langsung habis di tangannya.

.

.

.

Haechan merasa sedikit bosan dengan acara di rumah Renjun ini. Setelah acara makan malam tadi selesai, acara selanjutnya langsung dilanjutkan dengan acara pesta bebas ala anak-anak tanggung macam ia dan teman-temannya. Dan hal inilah yang membuatnya jadi merasa bosan, pasalnya di antara orang-orang yang sedang menari, bernyanyi dan bercakap heboh itu tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ia kenal dengan cukup dekat. Ia ingin ikut bergabung dengan mereka tapi jujur saja ia merasa kurang percaya diri akan hal itu. Jika saja di sini ada Jaemin, pasti setidaknya ia tak akan merasa sekesepian dan sebosan ini. Tapi sayang sekali Jaemin tadi mengirim pesan padanya bahwa ia tidak akan bisa ikut datang ke mari karena sedang ada urusan dengan ayahnya.

"Kau tidak mau ikut bergabung? Sepertinya menyenangkan menari-nari seperti mereka." Renjun datang menghampiri dirinya yang tengah duduk di anak tangga di depan pintu belakang rumah ini seraya menatap sekumpulan teman-temannya yang tengah menari dengan hebohnya di dekat kolam renang yang ada di belakang rumah ini.

Haechan menghela napas panjang lalu menatap ke arah Renjun yang sekarang juga sedang duduk di sampingnya, "Jika tidak ada Jaemin aku malas melakukannya."

"Kenapa memangnya? Mereka itu juga temanmu, Haechan." Renjun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke depan bermaksud untuk menunjuk keseluruhan teman-teman mereka yang datang ke acara ini.

"Namun di antara mereka tidak ada yang seperti Jaemin. Dan lagipula aku juga tidak terlalu akrab dengan mereka, jadi aneh rasanya jika tiba-tiba saja aku ke sana lalu ikut bergabung dengan mereka dan bersikap sok akrab pada mereka." Haechan menjelaskan singkat lalu beralih mengambil ponselnya dan mulai memainkan aplikasi game yang ada di ponselnya itu. Setidaknya bermain game terasa lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat para sekumpulan manusia yang tengah heboh sendiri itu.

"Sayang juga sih Jaemin tidak bisa datang. Setidaknya aku ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padanya karena sejak pertama aku datang ke sini dialah orang yang telah mengajarkanku tentang banyak hal di sini, dan aku rasa dia juga..." Renjun memilih untuk tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya kala ia sadar jika sekarang Haechan sudah tidak lagi menanggapinya dan malah sibuk sendiri dengan game di ponselnya. Membuat ia jadi kesal dan ingin sekali membuang jauh-jauh ponsel orang itu supaya dia sadar jika sekarang ia tengah diajak bicara oleh seseorang. Dan Haechan sendiri, sebenarnya ia masih mendengarkan orang itu, hanya saja ia sekarang sedang terlalu fokus pada ponselnya dan jadilah ia terlalu malas untuk menanggapi perkataan dari Renjun.

"Renjun," Haechan menghentikan Renjun sejenak ketika orang itu hendak beranjak dari tempatnya, "Apa aku boleh pulang sekarang? Lagipula di acara makan malam tadi aku sudah mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan dan doa yang begitu mulia untukmu. Jadi bolehkah aku pulang sekarang?" Haechan menghentikan sejenak kegiatan bermain gamenya, "Aku benar-benar merasa bosan jika terus-terusan berada di tempat ini." Ia menatap Renjun dengan tatapan penuh harapnya, ia berharap semoga saja Renjun mau menuruti permintaannya karena jujur saja ia benar-benar merasa akan mati bosan jika tetap bertahan di sini.

Renjun yang awalnya tadi sempat mengira jika Haechan akan memintanya untuk diajak bergabung dengan yang lain langsung menghela napasnya sangat panjang karena merasa kecewa dengan tingkah anak itu, "Sialan, ku kira kau tadi mau bergabung dengan mereka."

"Tidaklah. Tentu saja tidak." Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya sangat kencang mendengarkan penuturan dari Renjun barusan. Ia menampik hal itu dengan keras karena jujur saja mana mau ia ikut bergabung dengan mereka jika tidak ada Jaemin bersamanya. Dia bersikap begitu bukan karena ia ini penakut apalagi pemalu, ia begitu karena ia hanya merasa kurang nyaman saja jika tidak ada Jaemin yang menemaninya.

"Ya sudahlah jika kau mau pulang. Kau naik apa kemari? Jaeminkan tidak datang, kau mau ku antar?" Ia langsung bersorak dalam hati ketika Renjun berkata seperti itu, dan sontak saja dirinya langsung berdiri tegap bersiap untuk angkat kaki dari rumah ini.

"Tidak perlu, kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Lagipula kaukan yang punya acara ini, jadi mana bisa kau meninggalkan tamu-tamumu begitu saja. Aku akan naik bus saja, jadi jangan khawatirkan aku ok." Haechan beranjak pergi dari taman belakang tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan Renjun bersama dengan pestanya tersebut. Sementara Renjun sendiri hanya mampu tersenyum kecil saja melihat tingkah bocah itu, baginya Haechan itu sejak dulu memang sudah begitu -tidak terlalu suka untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan oranglain, jadi ya ia tidak akan merasa kaget ataupun heran lagi pada tingkahnya itu.

Ketika Haechan telah sampai di halaman rumah milik Renjun ia berpamitan lagi pada orang itu, awalnya tadi ia tidak menyangka jika orang itu akan mengantarkannya sampai luar jadi sekarang ia putuskan saja untuk kembali berpamitan padanya sambil setelahnya ia melambaikan tangan sejenak pada orang itu.

Malam ini suasana jalanan di sekitar rumah milik Renjun tidak terlalu sepi, sebab masih ada beberapa mobil atau sepeda motor yang berlalu lalang melewati dirinya. Baguslah, pikirnya ini lebih baik daripada jika suasana jalanan nampak terlalu sepi dan terkadang terasa mencekam. Jujur saja dirinya itu tidak terlalu suka dengan suasana jalanan yang tampak sepi dan hanya hembusan angin saja yang ia rasakan. Di bayangannya hal itu terasa seperti gambaran di film-film horror yang dulu sering ia tonton bersama dengan Jaemin. Begitu sepi, gelap, semilir angin berhembus sendu, lalu tiba-tiba saja akan terdengar suara aneh dan setelahnya dirinya akan dikejutkan dengan kemunculan sosok menyeramkan yang tiba-tiba saja ada di depannya. Ewh, itu terlalu menyeramkan jika ia bayangkan.

Haechan bersenandung lirih ketika kakinya melewati deretan taman bunga yang ada di area jalan ini. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia ingin menyanyikan lagu itu, lagu entah milik grub apa ia tidak tahu namanya dan hanya tahu judul lagunya ini saja. Matanya masih terpaku pada taman bunga ini hingga membuat pikirannya mengawang jauh di atas nirwana sana yang mampu membuatnya jadi teringatkan lagi akan sesuatu. Bibirnya tergerak untuk tersenyum tanpa sadar saat melihat ayunan di taman bunga itu terayun sendiri oleh angin. Semestinya ia harus merasa merinding ketika melihatnya, namun sekarang berbeda. Entah ada sesuatu yang lain di hatinya yang menggerakkan neuron di otaknya untuk membuatnya jadi tersenyum tipis seperti ini.

Pikiran di atas nirwananya membawa ia jadi terkenang kembali dengan kejadian yang terjadi jauh sebelum ini. Kejadian di mana dulu Mark tiba-tiba menyusulnya ke mari ketika ia dan Jaemin serta Renjun baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas bersama di rumah milik Renjun. Dulu di taman itulah ia meminta Mark untuk diturunkan sejenak dari mobil karena ia mendadak ingin mencoba ayunan di sana, terdengar kekanakan dan aneh mungkin. Namun dulu ia memang seperti itu, suka bersikap kekanakan tanpa sadar dan hobi memaksa seseorang untuk menuruti segala keinginannya.

Tapi sekarang ia rasa dirinya sudah tidak seperti itu lagi. Setelah menikah dengan Mark ia akui sikapnya perlahan mulai banyak yang berubah. Ia tidak tahu apa saja itu, namun yang jelas baginya Mark itu benar-benar membawa pengaruh banyak terhadap sikapnya. Saat ini dirinya berpikiran seperti ini bukan karena ia sedang ingin mengingat-ingat soal pria itu atau bahkan karena ia merasa rindu padanya. Itu tidaklah benar, ia tidak rindu apalagi sampai merasa senang telah mengingat hal-hal yang tadi. Baginya semua kenangan yang tadi itu hanyalah hal kecil biasa yang telah terjadi dalam hidupnya yang kelak cepat atau lambat akan terlupakan olehnya.

Dan lagipula untuk apa dia merindukan Mark jika pada kenyataanya pria itulah yang mengusirnya, meski dulu saat ia pergi dari rumah itu pria itu sempat berkata bahwa dia melakukan itu bukan karena ia ingin mengusirnya melainkan hanya ingin memulangkannya saja kembali ke rumahnya. Memulangkan apanya, baginya itu sama saja. Pria itu telah mengusirnya jadi jangan harap ia akan rindu padanya apalagi sampai menemuinya untuk minta balikan. Itu mustahil untuk terjadi, jadi jangan harap.

Puas menatapi ayunan kosong itu ia pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kembali jalannya dan menatap fokus pada aspal jalanan yang ada di depannya. Kakinya melangkah dengan pelan senada dengan lantunan melodi dari nyanyiannya. Begitu pelan dan lirih yang mungkin saja akan mampu untuk menyayat hati seseorang, dan siapa saja yang berani untuk mengusiknya.

"Apa ini fatamorgana?" Ia berhenti sejenak dari berjalannya kala sekarang matanya menangkap pemandangan dari seseorang yang terasa sangat tidak asing baginya. Ia yakin sekali jika pria yang tengah ia lihat sekarang adalah Mark, dan siapa wanita yang dibukakan pintunya itu oleh Mark? Dan kenapa wanita itu juga menggendong seoarang anak kecil, lalu untuk apa juga Mark ikutan masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah bersama dengan wanita yang sedang menggendong anal tersebut? Apa ia sedang salah lihat sekarang? Tapi sepertinya yang tadi itu memang benar Mark dan juga mobilnya, ia yakin sekali jika itu adalah mobil milik Mark. Dan kenapa Mark bisa bersama dengan wanita itu, Mark bahkan sampai tidak membawa sopir dan menyetir sendiri demi wanita itu.

Ia melangkah mundur sejenak mencari tempat bersembunyi sejenak dan mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya sebentar. Ia tidak sedang sakit hati ataupun apa hingga sampai butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri, ia hanya sedang terkejut saja melihat Mark bersama dengan seorang wanita setelah selama ini selalu berkata jika ia begitu mencintainya. Dan apa-apaan pula wanita tadi, dia bahkan sudah memiliki seorang anak? Dan apakah Mark itu ayahnya, hingga sampai diajak ke rumah oleh wanita itu ia pun mau. Lalu jika memang benar begitu, lantas untuk apa pula dulu Mark begitu bersikeras bahwa ia begitu mencintai dirinya. Atau jangan-jangan itu hanya bohongan saja karena aslinya Mark itu seorang playboy yang hanya sedang merasa penasaran saja padanya? Dan lalu setelah dia merasa bosan maka ia akan dibuang dengan begitu saja oleh orang itu. Jika memang benar begitu ia rasa Mark itu memang benar-benar pria brengsek.

Jangan berpikir jika sekarang dia sedang cemburu ataupun apa pada Mark, yang ada di pikirannya mungkin tidak lebih karena ia merasa begitu tidak habis pikir saja pada pria tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka jika selama ini kemungkinan besar Mark telah berbohong padanya dan hanya main-main saja.

"Untuk apa dia bilang cinta padaku jika pada kenyataanya dia sudah punya wanita lain dan bahkan juga sudah memiliki anak." Ia bergumam pelan di balik persembunyiannya sambil menatap cincin pernikahannya dulu dengan Mark yang saat ini masih melingkar di jari manisnya. Dan sekali lagi jangan salah paham padanya, ia memakai cincin tersebut bukan karena ia sudah jatuh cinta pada pria brengsek itu, ia melakukan ini karena ia hanya merasa sayang saja jika benda semahal dan seindah ini diabaikan dengan begitu saja di kamarnya. Jadi ia putuskan saja untuk memakainya supaya benda ini tidak jadi tergeletak dengan begitu menyedihkannya di dalam kamarnya sana.

"Jadi dia mengusirku karena wanita itu. Dan jika memang benar begitu, aku rasa dia itu memang pria yang sangat sialan sekali! Tapi terserahlah, lagipula apa peduliku. Terserah dia mau apa saja aku tidak akan mempedulikannya!" Ia muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya dan memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya melewati jalanan area perumahan milik Renjun ini. Baginya sekarang ia lebih baik cepat pulang dan tidur saja di rumah. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama di tempat ini, lagipula di tempat ini juga tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya sama sekali.

.

.

.

Jaemin menatap Jeno serius, "Ok. Deal!" Jaemin menjabat tangan Jeno dengan yakin meski pada kenyataanya di hatinya masihlah ada keraguan yang membuncah, namun masa bodohlah ia pada hal tersebut. Baginya yang terpenting sekarang adalah keselamatan dirinya dan seluruh anggota keluarganya.

"Kau sudah menandatangani surat perjanjian ini dan jika di antara dua belah pihak terjadi sebuah penghianatan entah itu disengaja ataupun tidak maka bersiap saja jika masalah ini akan diajukan sampai ke pengadilan." Jeno mengangkat surat perjanjian yang telah ditandatangai oleh Jaemin tadi dan memperingati anak itu supaya tidak coba-coba untuk berhianat apalagi sampai menusuk dari belakang.

Jaemin mengangguk mantap seraya menatap mata milik Jeno dengan sangat fokus, "Kau tenang saja aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang seperti itu. Jadi, apakah aku sudah bisa pulang sekarang? Aku sudah mengingkari janjiku dengan Haechan tadi, jadi tak bisakah aku pulang sekarang?" Jaemin menatap penuh harap pada Jeno yang sekarang tengah memasukkan surat perjanjian tadi ke dalam tas kerjanya.

"Tidak bisa, kau harus ikut aku sekarang juga. Kita akan mempersiapkan diri untuk terbang ke Jeju besok. Pesawat kita akan mengudara pukul 4 dini hari jadi malam ini kau harus ikut denganku untuk mempersiapkan semuanya." Jeno membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyuruh anak itu untuk segera masuk ke dalam karena ia ingin membawa anak itu untuk segera mempersiapkan segala keperluan mereka sebelum pergi besok.

"Apa? Apa semuanya akan dimuali malam ini juga, kenapa tidak menunggu sampai besok saja?" Jaemin menggerutu tidak suka kala Jeno masih terus saja menarik tubuhnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil itu, "Dan lagi, aku bisa menyiapkan keperluanku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot sampai membawaku seperti ini. Sudah, kau pulang sendiri saja dulu sana."

Jeno berhasil membawa anak itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera menyusulnya, "Ini bukan soal perkara kau yang bisa bersiap sendiri, namun ini lebih ke kau tidak akan mengerti dengan hal apa saja yang akan kita persiapkan untuk pergi ke Jeju dan menyelesaikan masalah sialan yang telah kau timbulkan itu." Jeno mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

"Iya-iya aku mengerti. Tapikan tidak sampai seperti ini juga kan? Setidaknya biarkan aku datang menemui Haechan dulu dan bilang padanya jika aku tidak jadi datang bersamanya." Jaemin memperhatikan suasana jalanan Seoul yang nampak begitu ramai di perempat malam ini.

"Yang pentingkan kau tadi sudah mengiriminya pesan." Jeno menjawab singkat seakan ia tidak mempedulikan apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Jaemin tadi, "Dan asal kau tahu saja sebuah masalah pada dasarnya memang harus segera diselesaikan kan."

"Ck, terserahlah. Kau memang aneh dan membosankan. Aku menyetujui semua perjanjian tadi semata-mata bukan karena aku mau, tapi semua ini lebih kepada demi kebaikan semua orang." Jaemin bicara dengan nada yang mencibir.

Jeno menatapnya sejenak lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya, "Kebaikan semua orang? Jangan menyebut keinginan pribadimu itu dengan cara mengatasnamakan kebaikan semua orang." Jeno mencela dirinya dan menyanggah kalimatnya barusan dengan sebuah kalimat sindiran yang sangat menjengkelkan baginya.

"Siapa bilang itu keinginan pribadi? Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa ya, jadi lebih baik kau diam saja sana." Jaemin menampiknya dengan keras.

Jeno mendengus pelan ketika mendengarkan jawaban dari anak itu, "Siapa yang tidak akan mengerti tentang betapa ketakutannya wajahmu itu ketika aku sudah hampir menyerahkan berkas-berkas kasusmu ke kejaksaan." Mendengar ini Jaemin lantas langsung tersentak kaget saat mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika ia diancam akan dipenjarakan oleh Mark, dan Jeno hampir saja sudah menyerahkan berkas-berkas kasusnya ke kejaksaan sana.

"Jangan membahasnya lagi. Kau membuat mood-ku untuk bicara jadi hilang. Menyetir yang benar saja sana." Jaemin mendengus pelan sambil memasang wajah keruh penuh amarah miliknya.

" Oh ya, ku dengar barang siapa yang membuat atau memalsukan surat yang dapat menimbulkan sesuatu hak perikatan atau pembebasan hutang, atau yang diperuntukkan sebagai bukti daripada sesuatu hal dengan maksud..."

"Diam!" Jaemin hampir saja memukul Jeno jika saja ia tidak ingat jika saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil.

Jeno tersenyum kecil saat melihat respon tak terduga yang dikeluarkan oleh Jaemin, ia bahkan tak mengira jika anak itu akan sampi memotong ucapanya barusan, " Dengan maksud untuk memakai atau menyuruh orang lain memakai surat tersebut seolah-olah isinya benar dan tidakdipalsu, diancam jika pemakaian tersebut dapat menimbulkan kerugian, karena pemalsuan surat, dengan pidana penjara paling lama-,"

"Kau bisa diam tidak sih?! Aku tahu, aku tahu semuanya itu, enam tahunkan paling lama?! Aku tahu itu, aku sudah muak mendengar itu sejak dulu! Dulu kau sudah pernah mengancamku dengan itu, jadi tak perlu lagi kau mengulangi hal itu padaku!" Jaemin menjambak rambut milik Jeno sebagai alternatifnya karena tidak bisa meninju wajah milik orang itu.

Jeno menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan dengan segera saat merasakan jambakan dari tangan milik Jaemin semakin mengencangkan tarikannya pada rambut miliknya, "Stop! Sakit sialan!" Jeno berusaha menarik tangan milik Jaemin yang masih setia bertengker di kepalanya, anak itu bahkan sekarang dengan sangat sadisnya juga menggigit lengan tangannya yang sedikit terangkat.

"Sudah ku peringatkan untuk diam, tapi mulutmu itu masih saja tidak mau diam! Jika kau tidak bisa mengatupkan mulutmu maka sini biarkan aku yang menyumpalnya dengan menggunakan sepatu-Waaaaaaaa...!" Ia berteriak heboh sendiri kala merasakan Jeno mendorong tubuhnya dengan sangat kencang sambil memegangi kedua bahunya hingga membuat ia jadi terpojokkan di kursi tempat duduknya. Ia sekarang langsung terdiam saat sadar jika posisinya sekarang sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang aman. Jeno terlalu dekat dengannya dan ini bisa sangat membahayakan nyawanya. Ia takut jika bisa saja Jeno langsung mencekik lehernya sebagai balasan karena ia tadi telah menjambaki rambut miliknya. Atau mungkin bisa saja Jeno akan langsung meninju wajahnya hingga ia jadi babak belur dan KO olehnya. Dan sungguh membayangkan hal itu benar-benar membuatnya jadi merasa takut dan merinding sekali, mana sekarang Jeno juga sedang memandanginya dengan sangat tajam seperti itu.

"Ekhem, ok. Jeno dengarkan aku," Ia mencoba untuk mengajak damai orang itu, "Aku tadi hanya sedang emosi saja. Kau tidak perlu semarah ini padaku, ok?" Jaemin dengan senyum-senyum manis setengah takutnya mengangkat tangannya untuk merapikan kembali tatanan rambut milik Jeno yang saat ini nampak sangat berantakan karena ulah anarkisnya tadi.

Sementara Jeno sendiri yang tadi sempat ingin membalas anak itu dengan cara setidaknya memukul wajahnyapun langsung terdiam kaku saat merasakan ada jari-jari manis nan lentik hinggap di kepalanya. Menata setiap helai rambutnya jadi rapi seperti semula, bersamaan dengan anak itu yang sekarang juga tengah memamerkan senyuman manis padanya. Ia terpaku dan tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Keinginan balas dendamnya mendadak juga hilang kala ia dihadapkan dengan wajah yang ternyata sangat manis itu tepat di depan netra miliknya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat seperti ini.

Jaemin tidak melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sedang merapikan rambut milik Jeno, ketika ia sadar jika Jeno tidak merespon ucapannya sama sekali dan malah hanya diam saja. Saat ia bermaksud untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang Jeno lakukan ia rasa dirinya sedikit merasa menyesali hal tersebut. Pasalnya saat ini Jeno bukannya segera memukuli atau mencekiknya seperti ekspetasinya tadi, melainkan pria itu malah menatapinya dengan begitu intens dan tatapan miliknya itu benar-benar seperti telah menjeratnya hingga ia sendiri jadi merasa sayang untuk memalingkan wajahnya dari pria itu. Ia menahan napasnya dengan susah payah saat tiba-tiba saja merasakan ada debaran aneh yang begitu kencang terjadi di tempat pemompaan darah miliknya. Ia yakin seratus persen jika sejak kecil ia tidak pernah didiagnosis terkena penyakit jantung atau apapun itu, namun lalu kenapa sekarang jantungnya bisa berdetak seheboh ini.

 **"TIIIIN!"**

Mendengar suara klakson yang berbunyi dengan begitu nyaringnya di belakang mobil mereka membuat mereka berdua dengan sedikit terburu-burunya saling menjauhkan badan dan kembali ke posisi semula seperti sebelumnya ketika wajah mereka belum saling mendekat tadi. Suasana di sana mendadak berubah jadi canggung, Jeno mencoba untuk bersikap tenang dan melajukan kembali mobilnya lalau melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali. Dan sementaea Jaemin, jangan tanya soal anak itu jika kalian tidak ingin terkejut saat tahu jika sekarang kedua pipi milik anak itu mendadak telah sedikit memerah, entah itu karena malu atau karena tadi ia sempat menahan napasnya cukup lama.

Di antara mereka tidak ada satupun yang ingin bicara, dan semuanya benar-benar dalam kondisi diam dan saling mendiami. Saat ini Jaemin bahkan mencoba untuk menutupi wajah memerahnya dengan selembar kertas yang ada di depannya, dan Jeno pun tak jauh berbeda dengan anak itu. Dia sekarang sedang berusaha keras untuk fokus kembali pada jalanannya dan dengan sangat susah payahnya sedang mencoba untuk tidak kembali memikirkan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu kala ia hampir saja terhipnotis oleh mata dan wajah yang ternyata begitu manis milik anak itu.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian pada malam itu saat Haechan melihat Mark sedang masuk ke sebuah rumah bersama seorang wanita, saat ini anak itu jadi sedikit berubah. Anak itu sekarang lebih suka diam dan tidak terlalu suka membantah kalimat dari Hina ataupun Sooyoung. Kemarin ia bahkan diam saja kala Hina mencibir tubuhnya yang katanya sekarang kelihatan lebih kurus dari yang dulu. Padahal biasanya jika ia dihina seperti itu oleh gadis yang kata Sooyoung adalah kakak tirinya itu, ia akan langsung membalasnya dengan sebuah kalimat umpatan kasar bonus beberapa sarkasme.

Perubahannya bukan hanya itu saja, anak itu sekarang bahkan lebih suka melamun dan mengandai-andaikan hal yang tidak semestisnya ia andaikan. Seperti halnya kemarin kala ia sedang tidak bisa tidur entah karena apa. Dan saat itu ia malah berandai-andai jika ternyata wanita yang bersama dengan Mark kemarin itu adalah istrinya yang sesungguhnya yang dinikahi oleh pria itu sebelum dua menikah dengannya, dan anak yang kemarin itu pasti juga anaknya Mark. Ia berasumsi jika Mark itu sebenarnya sudah punya istri dan anak, namun ternyata pada kenyataanya pria itu masih merasa kurang dengan keluarganya jadi dia begitu suka bermain-main saja dengan orang-orang yang menurutnya nampak begitu menarik untuk diajak bermain.

Tapi kemarin setelah membayangkan hal yang seperti itu entah kenapa hatinya mendadak jadi terasa aneh, seperti ada perasaan sesak dan sakit yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan. Entah mengapa ia tidak suka melihat Mark berlaku begitu baik pada seorang wanita seperti kemarin, ia seakan jadi merasa tertipu dengan semua kalimat cinta yang dulu pernah Mark ucapkan padanya. Ia seakan-akan jadi merasa begitu sedih dan terluka saat membayangkan jika ternyata semua sikap Mark padanya itu tidaklah tulus dan hanya bualan saja. Dan sekarang ia mendadak jadi ingin marah ketika ia sadar jika dirinya sama saja terlihat seperti telah dibodohi oleh Mark.

"Dia pikir dia itu siapa, jadi selama ini kalimat cintanya itu hanya bohongan karena dia cuma ingin membodohiku saja begitu?" Ia meremat gelas birnya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat kesal. Malam ini lagi-lagi dirinya pergi ke club sendirian tanpa ditemani oleh Jaemin. Ia sempat kesal saat tahu jika ternyata Jaemin masih belum kembali juga dari acaranya bersama sang ayah di Jeju. Dan belakangan ia memang sedikit suka bolak-balik ke club malam sendirian, meski pada akhirnya ia bermain di sana hanya sebentar namun setidaknya ia akan tetap merasa sedikit senang saja jika baru mengunjungi tempat itu.

Dia pergi dari area meja bar tersebut dan melangkah untuk pergi ke kamar mandi sejenak. Ia ingin menenangkan diri sejenak di dalam sana karena terkadang dirinya juga merasa sangat pengap jika lama-lama berada di tempat yang seriuh ini. Langkahnya untuk ke kamar mandi awalnya lancar-lancar saja namun semuanya berubah kala ada seorang wanita yang sekarang mendadak muncul di hadapannya dengan pakaian yang bisa dibilang cukup minim. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis padanya dan tak berniat untuk menanggapinya ketika wanita itu mendadak mulai menggodai dirinya, tapi itu berbeda kala ia menatap ada seorang pria yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya mulai menatapinya dengan tajam dari sana. Ia menyeringai saat sadar jika ternyata pria itu merupakan pria yang ternyata sedang tertarik dengan gadis jalang ini. Ia bisa menebak dari sorot matanya yang seolah sedang berseru lantang menantang dirinya dengan mengisyaratkan jika wanita di depannya itu adalah wanitanya jadi ia tidak berhak untuk menyentuhnya.

"Tunggu aku." Ia balas menantang pria itu dengan tatapan meremehkannya ditambah dengan bonus ia mengecup pipi milik wanita itu tepat di depan matanya. Terserah hal apa nanti yang akan pria itu lakukan padanya, namun yang jelas sekarang ia benar-benar sudah merasa sangat puas dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi padanya.

Dan setelah mengecup pipi wanita tadi ia memilih untuk bergegas berjalan munuju ke kamar mandi dan mengabaikan wanita itu secars sepenuhnya. Kalimatnya yang tadi menyuruh wanita itu untuk menunggu sebenarnya tidak benar sama sekali, karena niatnya ia hanya sedang ingin bermain-main saja dan tidak ada seriusnya sama sekali.

Ketika ia sudah sampai di dalam kamar mandi ia dibuat berdecak malas saat melihat ads sepasang pria dan wanita tengah saling memberi kenikmatan dengan posisi berdiri dan bersandar di tembok. Ia sebenarnya sangat ingin mengumpati hal tersebut dan memaki si pria itu kenapa tidak mengajak wanitanya ke motel atau ke mana saja asal jangan di dalam kamar mandi seperti ini. Atau setidaknya jika memang ingin melakukannya di kamar mandi kenapa tidak di dalam salah satu bilik kamar mandinya, bukan malah di sini dan bisa saja jadi bahan tontonan untuk dirinya.

"Hah, lebih baik aku pulang saja." Ia menghela napasnya panjang dan memilih untuk beranjak dari tempat ini dan segera pulang. Siapa tahu nanti Sooyoung dan Hina malah mengunci seluruh pintu rumahnya karena ia tak kunjung pulang sejak tadi. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi, karena nanti hal yang seperti itu pasti akan berakhir dengan sangat tidak menyenangkan untuknya.

Ketika ia sudah keluar dari club itu dan baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan tempat itu tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menghadang jalannya dengan wajah geram menahan emosi. Ia menatap wajah itu dengan senyuman miring miliknya. Ia tidak menyangka jika ternyata pria ini bisa sebegini marahnya pada dirinya padahal ia tadi hanya mengecup pipi wanita tadi dan tidak melakukan hal yang lebih lagi padanya.

"Kau ikut aku sialan!" Pria itu menarik kerah depan bajunya dan membawanya menuju ke sisi jalan yang letaknya sedikit jauh dari area club. Ia tidak melawan dan hanya menatap pria itu dengan wajah datarnya, dan jika memang pria ini ingin mengajaknya bertengkar maka ia pun akan menyanggupinya, lagipula suasana hatinya sejak tadi sore dan kemarin juga sedang tidak membaik.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?" Ia menampik tangan yang ada di depan kerah bajunya tersebut dengan kasar ketika dirasanya mereka telah sampai di tempat yang cocok untuk bertengkar atau sekedar untuk ajang adu pukulan saja.

Pria itu tidak menjawabnya dan langsung meninju perutnya dengan kencang hingga membuat ia jadi merasa sedikit kesakitan. Ia tersenyum senang entah karena apa saat merasakan rasa sakit perlahan menjalar di sekitar area perutnya. Sebelum membalas pukulan itu ia sempat terdiam cukup lama dan membiarkan saja kala pria itu tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya dengan sebuah cekikan yang amat kencang di leher miliknya. Namun tak selang lama dirinya langsung bertindak dan membalas pria itu dengan pukulan-pukulan keras yang dimiliki olehnya. Ini semua untuk rasa kesal yang ada di dalam hatinya maka ia akan lampiaskan saja hal ini pada pria sialan yang telah dengan berani-beraninya menantangnya untuk berkelahi dikala emosinya sedang dalam keadaan tidak stabil.

Haechan menatap puas pada pria yang sekarang telah berhasil ia buat babak belur itu. Ia tahu ia memang tidak terlalu pandai dalam hal bela diri, namun jika ia sudah diluputi oleh emosi seperti ini maka hal apa saja yang telah menyulut emosinya meski itu hanya sedikit saja pasti akan langsung lebur di tangannya. Seperti halnya pria sialan ini, pria yang tadi memukulnya karena ia telah mencuri wanitanya di club. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan wanita itu, namun saat melihat betapa emosinya pria sialan itu ketika ia sedang berdekatan dengan wanitanya, entah mengapa saat itu hati nuraninya malah terasa seperti tertantang. Dan maka dari itu ketika pria sialan ini tadi menghadang jalan pulangnya, ia pun langsung menghadapinya dan membalasnya, sekaligus untuk melampiaskan emosinya yang sejak kemarin telah ia pendam dalam-dalam itu.

"Jangan pernah berpikir jika kau bisa mengalahkan aku, dasar pria lemah!" Ia masih memukul wajah babak belur itu dengan luapan emosinya. Tak peduli apakah pria itu sudah hampir sekarat dan mati karena yang ada di benaknya hanya satu yaitu, segera melampiaskan seluruh rasa sesak yang begitu membelenggu hatinya sejak tadi sore.

Namun tanpa terduga pria itu malah bangkit lagi dan balik menyerangnya. Ia sempat meringis perih ketika merasakan tulang pelipisnya sedikit memar dan berdarah akibat pukulan orang itu. Dan karena ia tidak mau kalah olehnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk memasang wajah menantang pada pria itu seolah-olah ia sedang mengejek pria itu. Seringain licik yang ia punya ia pamerkan pada pria itu, dan secara perlahan ia mulai bejalan mendekatinya yang sekarang tengah merintih menahan sakit karena semua perih bekas pukulannya tadi belumlah hilang rasanya.

"Hanya itu saja?" Ia tersenyum miring padanya sambil mengucapkan kalimat penghinaan itu. Baginya wajah kesal dan penuh amarah milik orang itu adalah hal terbaik yang mampu membuatnya jadi merasa begitu ingin segera menghabisinya sekarang juga.

"Pria sialan!" Suara pria itu terdengar begitu lantang di gendang telinganya dan lantas saja langsung membuatnya jadi semakin tersulut emosi. Karena jujur saja dirinya itu tidak suka diumpati seperti itu oleh siapapun. Namun ketika ia hendak menghajar pria itu lagi, mendadak terdengar suara sirine polisi yang tengah mendekati mereka. Ia benci dengan ini, baginya polisi tersebut sangatlah sialan karena telah mengganggu kegiatan bersenang-senangnya. Ia sudah sempat akan kabur dari sana namun usahanya gagal kala pria itu dengan sangat mengejutkannya tiba- tiba saja meninju sudut bibirnya hingga berubah warna jadi begitu gelap karena lebam.

"Beranda sialan!" Para polisi itu telah sampai pada mereka ketika ia sedang akan membalas tinjuan dari pria tadi. Ia merasakan tangannya ditarik dengan paksa oleh salah satu polisi tersebut dan begitupula dengan pria yang ia pukuli tadi. Pria itu bahkan masih sempat ingin membalasnya kala polisi telah mengekang dan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak banyak bergerak.

"Kalian ini, ini sudah hampir tengah malam tapi masih saja berbuat onar di jalanan seperti ini. Umur kalian berapa memangnya? Di jam seperti ini kalian seharusnya tidur manis di rumahnya dan mempersiapkan hal-hal untuk sekolah kalian besok." polisi berpostur tinggi yang menahan tubuh pria sialan tadi mengomeli mereka dengan suara berisiknya yang terdengar begitu mengganggu di telinga milik Haechan.

Ia tidak merespon apapun dan hanya pasrah saja saat dirinya ditarik dan digiring paksa oleh dua polisi tersebut ke dalam mobil. Ia berasumi bahwa mereka pasti akan dibawa ke kantor polisi. Ck, ia tidak begitu suka akan hal ini. Karena jika memang ia benar-benar akan dibawa ke kantor polisi maka ia akan terkena masalah dengan ibu tirinya yang begitu cerewet itu. Ia yakin sekali jika nanti Sooyoung pasti akan langsung mencincangnya hidup-hidup dengan segala amukan menyerahkannya itu.

"Ini bukan salahku! Bocah tak tahu malu itu saja yang mencari gara-gara terlebih dahulu padaku!" Pria gila di sampingnya itu sejak tadi tak bisa diam dan terus saja mengoceh sejak di awal perjalanan menuju ke kantor polisi tadi. Hingga sekarang ketika mereka kini telah sampai di kantor polisi pun ia masih juga belum bisa berhenti mengoceh atau sekedar diam sejenak.

"Tutup mulutmu dasar bocah sialan!" Salah satu polisi datang untuk menggelar kepala orang itu dengan sebuah buku jurnal yang bisa dibilang cukup tebal. Dan dirinya yang melihat itu dari sebelahnya pun hanya bisa meringis pelan membayangkan betapa sakitnya kepala kita jika digeplak sekeras itu dengan memakai buku setebal itu.

"Kalian duduk di sini dulu!" Haechan hanya menurut saja kala ia dipaksa duduk terlebih dahulu di sebuah kursi di hadapan seorang polisi lain yang mungkin hendak menginterogasi mereka.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa masalah kalian hingga kalian berdua bisa jadi saling babak belur seperti itu?" Ia mendengarkan pertanyaan dari polisi tersebut, namun entah mengapa ia hanya merasa malas saja menanggapinya.

Pria yang duduk di sebelahnya tiba-tiba saja berdiri sambil menggebrak meja, "Dengarkan aku Pak Polisi, bocah ini sangat kurang ajar sekali padaku!" Dia menyalak hebat pada polisi yang ada di depannya.

"Ya, ya. Cepat hubungi walimu sekarang dan kita bisa selesaikan masalah ini secepatnya." Polisi itu memerintah pria di sebelahnya, "Dan kaupun juga. Hubungi walimu untuk segera datang kemari, kau masih seorang pelajarkan?" Kini polisi itu beralih untuk memerintahkannya supaya cepat segera menghubungi seorang wali yang bisa cepat datang kemari untuk lekas menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Aku tidak masalah jika didenda atau bahkan sampai menginap selama satu malam di sini. Jadi bisakah aku tidak perlu memanggil waliku kemari?" Haechan menatap melas pada polisi tersebut bermaksud untuk membujuknya supaya ia tidak perlu disuruh untuk menghubungi walinya. Sebab jujur saja ia itu sangat malas jika sampai Hina ataupun Sooyoung tahu jika ia sedang berada di kantor polisi. Dan jika menghubungi Jaemin maka yang akan terjadi juga percuma saja sebab Jaemin pasti tidak akan datang kemari karena sekarang anak itu sedang berada di Jeju bersama dengan ayahnya dalam rangka acara apa diapun juga belum tahu.

"Bicara apa kau? Keluarkan ponselmu dan cepat hubungi keluargamu sana, atau kalau tidak bisa cepat hubungi siapapun saja sana!" Pria aneh itu lagi-lagi membentak marah padanya hingga membuatnya jadi tersulut emosi olehnya.

"Siapa kau berani memerintahkan? Lebih baik kau diam dan duduk manis saja sana, kau tahu tingkahnya itu sejak tadi benar-benar sangat berisik dan mengganggu bagiku." Karena ia tidak mau menambah masalah lagi akhirnya ia pun hanya membalas singkat saja perintah tidak penting dari pria aneh itu.

Pria itu lagi-lagi berdiri sambil menggebrak meja, "Sialan kau! Kau mau cari gara-gara denganku ya!?"

 **BRAAKK!**

Suara gebrakan buku di atas meja oleh polisi di depan merekapun benar-benar membuat pria gila di sampingnya itu terkejut. Dia bahkan sampai terlonjak dengan anehnya dan membuat ia yang melihatnya jadi merasa aneh sediri. Pria itu benar-benar menyebalkan, sudah tingkahnya aneh, tidak jelas dan sekarang ditambah dengan sikap super memalukannya benar-benar sungguh telah membuat ia jadi semakin malas melihatnya.

"Kau diam!" Polisi tadi melemparkan buku di tangannya tepat pada wajah pria itu, "Walimu sudah dalam perjalanan kemari? Jika iya, sekarang siapa namamu?" Polisi tersebut mulai menanyai identitas milik pria di sebelahnya.

Ia melamun saja dan tidak mempedulikan semua hal yang terjadi setelahnya. Ia masa bodoh saat wali pria tersebut telah datang menjemputnya dan membawanya pergi dari sini. Sebelum pria itu pergi sejenak ia masih bisa mendengar jika pria itu sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya yang berupa kalimat umpatan super menyebalkan bagi dirinya. Dia tadi bahkan juga sempat mendengar jika pria itu akan menuntutnya ke pengadilan, ia masa bodoh saja dengan hal itu karena jujur saja ia sudah terlalu malas untuk menanggapi pria itu lagi. Biarkanlah pria itu pergi dari tempat ini dengan sesuka hatinya sana, ia sudah tidak akan peduli padanya lagi.

"Sekarang kau," Polisi itu menatapnya serius sekarang, "Kau benar-benar tidak mau menghubungi walimu?"

Ia menengok kan wajahnya sejenak pada polisi tersebut, "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat dan kembali melamun tidak jelas. Malam ini pikirannya mendadak jadi sedikit kacau kalau ia diingatkan kembali pada kejadian ketika ia melihat Mark bersama dengan seorang wanita beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah mengapa jika dirinya mengingat kembali kejadian itu, dirinya mendadak jadi merasa begitu benci dan marah tanpa sebab. Ia tidak suka jika hatinya berasumsi bahwa ia sedang cemburu pada pria itu, baginya itu tidaklah benar. Ia tidak cemburu, dia hanya merasa benci dan sangat tidak suka pada Mark yang ternyata aslinya seperti itu. Ia yakin sekali bahwa selama ini kalimat cinta yang diucapkan oleh Mark itu hanya omong kosong belaka untuk merayunya, dan setelah ia merasa bosan dengan dirinya maka dia akan meninggalkan dirinya dengan begitu saja. Dasar pria sialan dia memang.

"Apa yang telah dia lakukan?" Sebuah suara mendadak muncul di sisi tubuhnya hingga membuat ia terkejut olehnya. Ia menengok ke arah samping dan hampir saja mengumpat panjang kala melihat jika sekarang sosok Mark lah yang ternyata ada di sini. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya untuk apa pula Mark kemari dan siapa juga yang memberi tahu pria itu jika sekarang ia ada di mari.

"Oh kau sudah datang. Awalnya tadi aku sempat ragu jika dia adalah istrimu, tapi setelah mengecek undangan pernikahanmu dulu aku jadi yakin jika anak ini adalah istrimu." Ia mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar penuturan dari polisi tersebut. Ia tidak menduga jika ternyata polisi ini dan Mark saling kenal. Dan ternyata pria inilah yang memberi tahu Mark jika ia sedang ada di sini. Sialan sekali polisi tidak tahu diri itu. Namun tunggu dulu, sekalipun pria ini memberi tahu Mark perihal dirinya seharusnya Mark pun juga tidak harus peduli padanya apalagi sampai datang kemari. Untuk apa dia kemari jika aslinya dia sudah memiliki wanita lain, mau sok peduli padanya begitu? Dasar bajingan.

"Dia bukan waliku." Ia menjawab singkat dan memilih untuk membuang mukanya ke arah lain selain ke arah Mark yang saat ini sedang berdiri di sisi kanannya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia." Mark mengacuhkannya dan tiba-tiba saja menarik pergelangan tangannya, "Aku akan membawanya pulang, semua urusannya akan aku serahkan pada orangku."

"Siapa kau bisa berbuat sesuka hatimu begini? Lepaskan aku, aku lebih baik dipenjara di sini saja." Haechan mencoba untuk melepaskan tarikan dari Mark di tangannya. Ia membenci ini, kenapa pria sialan ini bisa mendadak muncul begini di hadapannya dan kenapa pula pria itu muncul di saat dirinya tengah dalam situasi yang seperti ini.

"Aku siapa? Apa aku perlu mengingatkanmu jika aku ini masihlah suamimu?" Mark menatapnya tajam dengan mata yang di dalamnya terpancar perasaan berkecamuk yang entah bagaimana bisa Haechan mampu melihatnya.

"Ku bilang lepaskan aku!" Haechan terus meronta saat merasakan jika Mark masih terus saja menariknya hingga akhirnya dia berhasil membawanya keluar dari kantor polisi ini. Di luar kantor polisi Mark lagi-lagi masih terus menariknya dan berniat untuk membawanya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mark membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, "Kita pulang sekarang." Pria itu berkata singkat padanya dan memintanya untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Namun ia menolak hal itu dan malah menghadapkan diri ke arah Mark dan menatap tajam ke arah matanya. Sejak kemarin emosinya benar-benar tidak terkontrol dan ia yakin sekali jika penyebab utamanya adalah pria sialan di hadapannya ini. Ia ingin mengamuk dan menghabisinya sekarang juga.

"Kita? Siapa itu maksudmu dengan kata kita, kau dan aku? Tidakkan? Jadi bisakah kau hanya tinggalkan aku sendiri dan jangan perlakukan aku sekuka hatimu lagi seperti ini. Kau sendirikan yang bilang supaya aku jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanmu lagi, kau sendiri yang juga bilang bahwa aku harus bisa melupakan semua kejadian yang pernah terjadi di antara kita dulu, kau bahkan juga memintaku untuk bersikap saling tidak mengenal jika kita bertemu. Lalu sekarang apa ini? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapanku?!" Haechan menatap nyalang pada Mark dengan menahan setengah emosinya.

"Itu hanya berlaku untukmu. Kau tidak ku perbolehkan muncul di hadapanku lalu bukan berarti aku tidak bisa muncul menemuimu, kau yang membuatku berbuat seperti ini. Dengarkan aku, aku melepaskanmu karena aku ingin melihatmu hidup bahagia dan kau bisa memanfaatkan kehidupan bebasmu dariku itu dengan baik. Dan aku melepaskanmu bukan untuk melihatmu seperti ini!"

"Apa-apaan ini, berkelahi dengan seorang pria asing seperti seorang beranda dan bertingkah sangat tidak baik dengan keluyuran di waktu malam-malam begini? Kau pikir aku memintamu untuk melupakan segalanya yang pernah terjadi di antara kita karena aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti itu pula? Kau salah. Kau bisa melupakan aku sesuka hatimu dan kapan saja kau mau, tapi aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu sedetikpun saja. Aku memintamu melakukan itu karena aku ingin kau bisa memulai hidup barumu yang begitu kau dambakan itu dengan perasaan bahagiamu, tapi aku tidak pernah mengharapkan jika kehidupan bahagia yang kau maksud adalah yang seperti ini."

"Aku tidak menyangka jika ternyata caramu membahagiakan hidupmu adalah dengan cara yang seperti ini. Menyia-nyiakan waktu hanya untuk melakukan hal yang tidak berguna sama sekali." Mark balas menatap tajam Haechan yang sekarang juga sedang menatapnya.

Haechan menggeleng pelan padanya, "Berhenti bicara omong kosong padaku!" Ia sedang berusaha keras menahan hatinya untuk tidak mempercayai semua kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Mark. Pikirannya sejak tadi terus saja menguatkannya jika Mark ini adalah pria sialan yang begitu bajingan yang bisa kapan saja mengucapkan kalimat dusta sesuka hatinya.

"Apa maksudmu omong kosong?" Mark tidak suka dengan respon dari Haechan yang malah terkesan seperti sedang memakinya dan meremehkan segala ucapannya.

"Minggir! Biarkan aku pergi sekarang." Haechan menundukkan kepalanya dan meminta Mark supaya menyingkir dari hadapannya. Di mana pria itu sekarang tengah menghimpitnya di samping mobil dengan posisi pintu mobil yang terbuka dan ia yakin sekali jika pria itu pasti bisa dengan mudahnya mendorong tubuhnya yang sedang berdiri ini masuk ke dalam mobil. Jadi, selagi ia belum terlalu dipaksa masuk olehnya maka ia pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi saja dari kungkungan seorang Mark.

"Tidak, setelah semua perbuatan memuakkanmu ini maka jangan hararp jika aku akan melepaskanmu. Kau seharusnya bisa memanfaatkan kebebasanmu itu dengan hal yang baik-baik bukan malah membuatku jadi emosi seperti ini. Ini bahkan belum ada satu minggu aku melepaskanmu, tapi kau sudah membuat sebuah kekacauan seperti ini? Jadi sekarang kau turuti saja semua perkataanku dan kita pulang sekarang juga!" Mark benar-benar mendorong tubuh Haechan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan memaksanya untuk duduk di dalam mobil dengan tenang, "Kita pulang sekarang." Ia memerintah sopirnya untuk segera melajukan mobilnya menuju ke rumah, karena sekarang malam sudah semakin larut dan ia tidak mau jika harus terus berdebat dengan Haechan di jalanan di tengah malam seperti ini.

"Aku mau pulang ke rumahku." Haechan menjauh dari Mark dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia mendadak merasakan sesak dan sakit ketika berada di dekat pria itu. Ia juga tidak paham kenapa dia harus mendadak marah saat mengingat kejadian Mark yang sedang bersama dengan seorang wanita malam itu. Ia tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada pria itukan? Lalu untuk apa pula ia harus merasa sakit dan benci ketika mengingat kejadian itu.

"Rumah kita. Kita akan pulang ke rumag kita." Mark memaksa tangannya untuk mau digenggam olehnya. Dan entah bagaimana bisa hatinya mendadak merasa sedikit menghangat kala pria itu telah menggenggam lembut jemari-jemari tangan kanananya. Dan ia bahkan juga semakin bingung ketika hatinya mendadak bersorak gembira setelah mendengar bahwa Mark akan membawanya kembali ke rumah megahnya itu yang dulu. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa merasakan perasaan rindu terhadap rumah itu sekaligus kepada pemiliknya. Namun lagi-lagi perasaannya itu ditendang jauh-jauh olehnya ketika mendadak pikirannya merasuki hatinya dan berkata bahwa ia tidak sedang rindu pada Mark dan itu merupakan perasaan aneh biasa yang tidak memiliki efek apapun terhadap dirinya. Dan lagi, yang ia inginkan adalah bukan rumah megah itu melainkan rumah miliknya sendiri yang ia tinggali bersama dengan keluarga tirinya itu.

"Ku bilang rumahku bukan rumahmu! Jadi antarkan aku pulang ke rumahku!" Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman milik Mark tanpa mempedulikan tatapan si sopir yang ada di depan mereka.

"Kau sudah tidak punya rumah lagi, satu-satunya rumah yang kau miliki ya hanyalah rumah kita itu." Mark menarik tubuh Haechan untuk berhenti berontak padanya dan mengurung pria itu dalam dekapan posesif miliknya.

"Apa maksudmu aku sudah tidak memiliki rumah lagi?! Rumah yang ku tinggali sejak kecil itu masihlah menjadi rumahku, bahkan surat hak miliknya pun masih atas namaku!" Haechan diam dan sudah tidak memberontak lagi, sekarang pikirannya telah mengalah pada perasaan yang ada di dalam hatinya. Ia tidak ingin memunafikkan hatinya lagi dan bahkan ia juga membiarkan saja ketika Mark membawanya ke dalam pangkuan miliknya lalu pria itu memeluk erat pinggangnya.

.

.

.

Mark masih menarik tangan milik Haechan dan membawa anak itu untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamar yang dulu dicap sebagai kamar milik mereka. Haechan diam saja dan tidak banyak tingkah ketika pria itu membawa tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam wardrobe yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah piyama tidur berwarna cokelat yang tengah menggantung epik di depannya.

"Kau ganti baju dengan piyama ini lalu cepat tidur." Mark berkata dingin padanya hingga membuat ia jadi berpikir jika mungkin itu karena Mark sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukainya lagi dan dia melakukan ini hanya karena dia merasa kasihan padanya.

"Aku tidak mau, aku mau pulang saja ke rumahku. Kau telah mengusirku dari tempat ini jadi berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau baru saja memungutku kembali ke rumah ini." Ia menolak untuk berganti baju dan lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam sini.

"Sejak awal aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa kau tidak pernah mengusirmu. Kau sendirilah yang berspekulasi seperti itu." Mark mengikuti langkah kaki milik Haechan yang keluar dari dalam wardrobe ini dan memutuskan untuk tidak memaksanya lagi.

"Siapa yang tidak berpikiran bahwa kau telah mengusirku saat kau dengan begitu mengejutkannya menyuruhku untuk kembali pulang di pagi hari yang begitu lengang kala itu, dan siapa yang tidak akan merasa kau telah memungutku lalu kembali memperlakukanku seperti ini setelah kau membuangku dengan seenaknya saja seperti wak-," Haechan tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan ucapannya saat merasakan Mark telah menarik tubuhnya dan membawa tengkuknya untuk saling mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam suatu ciuman dalam yang begitu panas yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan dari pria itu.

Tangannya sempat bergetar sebentar saat merasakan bahwa Mark begitu rakus melahap bibirnya dan bahkan pria itu dengan sangat kerasnya mendorong tubuhnya hingga ia jadi terbentur dinding. Ia ingin sekali mengumpati dirinya sendiri bodoh karena telah menerima ciuman itu dan bahkan sampai membalasnya di saat ia sudah tahu jika sebenarnya Mark itu pasti sudah memiliki seorang wanita tersendiri di dalam hidupnya. Ia begitu idiot karena telah membiarkan pria itu menginvasi seluruh isi mulutnya dengan sangat menggairahkannya dengan begitu saja.

"Aarrh..." Ia rasanya ingin sekali memotong lehernya sendiri di saat ia tanpa sadarnya malah mengerang nikmat ketika Mark lagi-lagi mengajak lidahnya untuk saling melilit. Kepalanya sejak tadi pun terus saja berubah posisi, entah ke kanan ataupun ke kiri is terus saja berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk berciuman dengan pria itu. Mungkin sekarang ia harus mengakui bahwa sesungguhnya ia memang benar-benar tengah merindukan pria yang ada di pelukannya ini. Ia merindukan pelukannya, sentuhannya dan segalanya tentang pria ini sekalipun ia telah sadar jika sesungguhnya pria ini telah melukai perasaannya.

"Kenapa menangis?" Mark melepaskan ciumannya dengan segera saat ia merasakan pipi milik istri kesayangannya yang begitu ia rindukan ini mendadak terasa basah oleh air mata. Ia panik sekaligus takut jika ternyata ia telah mulakai perasaan bocah ini dan membuatnya jadi merasa sakit karenanya.

Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah sedikit basah oleh air matanya tadi. Ia tadi tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya ketika ia mendadak ingat dengan wajah dari wanita dan anak kecil yang waktu itu ia lihat tengah bersama dengan Mark.

"Jangan diam saja dan katakan padaku ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menangis, aku sangat tidak suka melihatmu mengeluarkan air mata seperti ini." Mark mecoba mengangkat wajah milik Haechan dan menghapuskan lelehan air mata yang ada di pipinya tersebut.

Haechan menampik tangan itu kencang dan tidak mau untuk menatapa Mark, "Jangan bicara omong kosong padaku!" Ia lagi-lagi menolak tangan milik Mark yang ingin menggapai pipinya. Mendadak perasaan kacaunya yang disebabkan oleh kejadian itu kembali merasukinya hingga membuat ia jadi ingin marah rasanya.

"Omong kosong apanya? Kenapa sejak tadi kau terus saja bicara mengenai omong kosong?" Mark sedikit jengkel pada sikap Haechan yang tidak dapat ia mengerti apalagi anak itu terus saja mengocehkan kalimat omong kosong-omong kosong yang benar-benar tidak ia ketahui apa maksudnya.

"Berhenti bersikap sok peduli padaku jika pada kenyataanya kau telah memiliki seorang wanita sendiri di belakangku!" Haechan menuding wajah milik Mark dengan emosi di dalam hatinya yang telah ia pendam itu.

Sementara Mark sendiri, pria itu kini semakin mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari ucapan yang Haechan keluarkan untuknya, "Whoah, sekarang apa lagi ini? Kenapa sekarang kau juga membawa-bawa seorang wanita di dalam kamar kita. Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu padaku, apa kau mau mengungkit soal wanita yang dulu pernah kau cium di dalam club malam itu?"

Haechan menatap tidak suka pada nada perkataan dari Mark yang seakan malah balik menyalahkannya, "Setidaknya aku melakukannya di depanmu tidak di belakangmu seperti yang kau lakukan padaku." Haechan mendesis marah padanya.

Mark sebenarnya ingin marah ketika mendengar itu, namun lagi-lagi ia harus memendamnya terlebih dahulu saat mendengarkan jika ucapan dari Haechan semakin lama malah jadi semakin ngawur dan tidak jelas, "Ini apa lagi, di depan dan di belakang? Apa kau sedang ingim main tebak-tebakkan denganku? Sebenarnya apa sih maksud ucapanmu itu?" Ia tidak jadi menatap Haechan dengan jengkel saat melihat istrinya itu malah mengeluarkan ari matanya dan lagi-lagi menangis bahkan sampai hampir terisak.

"Aku mencium wanita itu di depanmu, sementara kau-"

"Kenapa kau membahas soal wanita lagi di depanku? Apa kau berniat untuk memancing emosiku?!" Mark memotong ucapan Haechan dengan setengah marah karena ia tidak suka ketika anak itu lagi-lagi membahas soal wanita yang telah diciumnys dulu di club. Ia tidak suka jika diingatkan kembali soal hal memuakkan yang satu itu.

"Dan kau! Kau bahkan malah masuk ke dalam rumah seorang wanita bersama dengan anaknya setelah mengusirku! Siapa wanita itu? Apa dia istrimu yang sesungguhnya dan jangan-jangan anak itu juga adalah anakmu dengan wanita it-" Sekarang lagi-lagi Haechan terputus omongannya ketika Mark dengan sangat agresifnya menyambar bibir terbuka miliknya dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang lebih panas dari yang tadi. Dan diapun tidak menolaknya namun malah membalasnya dengan tak kalah panasnya. Saat ini ia sudah tidak mempedulikan hal yang lain lagi selain melepskan segals perasaan gila yang aneh yang selama ini ia rasakan dan telah membelenggu hatinya selama berhari-hari. Ia ingin segera bebas dari perasaan yang begitu menyiksa ini dan setelahnya maka ia tidaka akan peduli jikalau saja ia akan menyesali hal ini.

Masa bodoh saja soal wanita itu, ia sudah tidak mempedulikannya lagi. Terserah jika pada kenyataanya wanita itu memang benar istri pertamanya Mark, ia tidak akan terlalu ambil pusing mengenai hal itu yang terpenting sekarang Mark tengah bersamanya dan bukan dengan wanita itu. Lalu jika saja wanita itu berniat untuk mengambil Mark darinya maka ia bisa bunuh saja wanita itu tanpa pikir panjang lalu ia juga akan mengambil anaknya itu jika memang benar dia itu anak milik Mark. Tunggu dulu, ia melakukan ini bukan karena ia merasa telah jatuh cinta pada Mark, ia melakukannya karena ia memang benar-benar tidak suka pada wanita itu. Iya, dirinya tidak cinta Mark tapi hanya merasa benci saja pada wanita itu.

"Aaahh... Aaahh..." Ia mendesah dengan gilanya kala merasakan tangan Mark di bawah sana sudah main membuka resleting celananya dan mempermainkan penisnya yang sudah setengah menegang di bawah sana. Kepalanya ia dongakkan dengan tinggi untuk membiarkan Mark semakin leluasa menandai permukaan bersih lehernya dengan beberapa hickey yang pasti akan sangat sulit untuk hilang.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Mark menggigitkan giginya pads permukaan leher itu dan menghisap lalu menjilatinya dengan disertai perasaan merindu yang begitu membuncah di hatinya. Ia benar-benar merasa telah kehilangan akalnya ketika dihadapkan kembali dengan tubuh seseorang yang begitu sangat ia rindukan selama beberapa pekan ini telah meninggalkannya. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa ia lah yang telah membuatnya jadi meninggalkannya, namun mau bagaiamanapun juga ia telah sadar jika apa yang telah ia lakukan itu tidak sepenuhnya karena rasa keikhlasan hatinya.

Haechan mengikuti langkah kaki milik Mark yang membawa tubuhnya untuk menuju ke arah ranjang dan mebantingnya denga lembut di atas sana. Ia melihat Mark melepaskan kemejanya dengan terburu-buru lalu melemparkannya dan membuangnya dengan begitu saja ke lantai. Ia pun sebenarnya juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti pria itu, namun lagi-lagi pikirannya mencoba untuk menahannya dan menyadarkan dirinya bahwa apa yang telah ia lakukan sekarang itu salah dan tidak benar.

"Aarrrgh!" Ia mendadak terintih sakit kala merasakan Mark melepaskan skinny jeansnya yang cukup ketat itu dengan paksa. Ia menengok ke bawah dan matanya kembali bertabrakan dengan mata tajam yang sedang diselimuti gejolak hawa nafsu itu. Mark beranjak ke atas untuk membantunya melepaskan jaket yang tengah ia pakai dan melepaskan pula kaos yang ada di balik jaket tersebut.

Ia sedikit merasakan dingin dan menggigil ketika sadar bahwa sekarang tubuhnya hanya berbalut celana dalam saja tanpa ada pelapis lain yang melindungi tubuhnya. Tangannya ia angkat ke atas untuk meraih leher milik Mark dan membawa pria itu ke dalam pelukannya supaya agar ia tidak merasakan dingin lagi karena telah terhangatkan oleh suhu tubuh hangat milik Mark yang disalurkan oleh pria itu padanya melalui kulitnya.

Mark memeluk hangat tubuh yang ia rasa sekarang jadi semakin bertambah kurus itu dengan perasaan tulusnya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pads leher milik Haechan dan sekalian mencari kesempatan untuk membuat hickey di sana. Ia bahkan juga semakin merambatkan kinerja tangannya ke mana-mana menjelajahi seluruh permukaan tubuh mulus di dalam dekapannya ini. Dari ia yang hanya meremat pantatnya dengan begitu lembut hingga sampai pada dirinya yang juga menaruh tangannya yang lain pada penis tegang milik bocah itu. Dan ketika dirinya mendengar suara racauan tidak jelas milik istrinya itu terdengar sekarang tangannya yang ada di pantat milik Haechan telah beralih ke tempat lain. Yaitu di bagian atas di mana sekarang di sana telah ada dua sepasang puting yang sudah sangat menegang dengan sangat kencangnya seolah sedang mencari perhatian darinya untuk segera mendapatkan jamahan kasar dari kedua tangannya atau bahkan hangatnya hisapan dari mulutnya.

"Hy-hyung!" Ia menyeringai saat mendengar jika ternyata Haechan masih bisa memanggilnya dengan embel-embel hyung untuknya. Dan sebagai hadiahnya untuk maka ia akan semakin memperdalam pijatannya pada puting tegang itu dan juga semakin memperkuat kocokannya pada penis milik Haechan di bawah sana dengan menggunakan tangannya yang satu.

Haechan menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan sangat tidak beraturan di atas ranjang tersebut, anak itu bahkan sekarang melepaskan pelukannya pada Mark dan mencengkeram erat permukaan sprei yang ada dibawah tubuhnya itu. Bahkan sprei itu yang awalnya tadi begitu rapi sekarang telah nampak sangat berantakan akibat ulah tak karuan dari Haechan. Dan semua itu Haechan lakukan karena ia benar-benar merasa telah begitu melayang dan tak kuasa untuk menahan semua rasa nikmat yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini.

"Aaaargh!" Kini Haechan telah sampai dan berhasil meraih klimaks perdananya di malam ini. Ia pun benar-benar merasa sangat puas dengan hal ini, pasalnya semua itu karena ia telah begitu merindukan semua rasa dan sensasi ini. Sudah berhari-hari sejak ia meninggalakn rumah ini ia sudah tidak pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini lagi.

Belum apa-apa Mark telah menunggingkan badannya setelah pria itu tadi melepskan seluruh pakaiannya sendiri tadi. Ia hanya menurut saja padanya dan bahkan pasrah saja saat pria itu mulai melakukan penetrasi di lubang analnya. Mulai dari satu, dua, hingga tiga jari dan dimaju-mundurkan olehnya ia pun hanya mau-mau saja dan menikmati hal tersebut. Bahkan saking menikmatinya ia dengan hal itu, ia sampai lupa sendiri dengan masalah yang diperdebatkannya tadi bersama dengan Mark.

Ketika tangan kanan milik Mark sedang menyodok-nyodok lubang analnya untuk membuka jalur dengan hentakan yang begitu kasarnya, kini tangan kiri pria itu juga mulai menjalar di area tubuhnya yang lain. Mulai dari menjamahi kedua putingnya secara bergantian, memelintir, memilit dan bahkan mencubitnya dengan kasar hingga membuatnya langsung merintih keras karena merasakan nikmat yang lagi-lagi datang begitu bertubi padanya.

"Aaww...aakh..aarg!" Ia meracau dengan cukup kencang saat merasakan jika Mark sekarang telah mengganti jari-jari panjangnya dengan penis miliknya yang dijamin pasti akan terass lebih nikmat jika disarangkan di sana.

"Aarrgh!" Mark menaha desahannya saat merasakan kini penisnya telah diselimuti oleh hangatnya permukaan di dalam lubang ketat milik istrinya tersebut. Ia benar-benar sangat merindukan ini semua, ia merindukan istrinya yang kadang cerewet itu -sering, ia merindukan istrinya yang sedikit bawel itu -sangat, dan ia benar-benar merindukan segalanya yang ada pada istrinya tersebut -terutama tubuhnya.

Haechan menahan napasnya saat merasakan jikw Mark sekarang tengah bersiap untuk menggerakkan penisnya di dalam lubang pantatnya tersebut. Tangannya ia pakai untuk memegang erat permukaan kanan-kiri sisi bantalnya dengan sangat kuat hingga buku jarinya jadi memutih. Ia tahu malam ini Mark pasti akan bermain dengan sedikit kadar padanya karena ia pun mengerti jika pria itu pasti juga sedang merasa sangat merindukan dirinya.

Mark terus menghentakan penisnya dengan kuat, kasar, dan pasti akan langsung mengenai tepat pada prostat milik Haechan. Malam ini rasanya ia ingin sekali melampiaskan seluruh perasaan rindunya yang begitu menggebu-gebu itu pada istri kecintaannya tersebut. Ya meskipun tadi mereka sempat ribut sejenak namun ia akan melupakannya terlebih dahulu dan akan menghabisi anak ini dulu lalu baru ia akan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada sanga istri. Ia cukup senang setelah tahu jika ternyata kini istrinya yang memiliki kepala sekeras batu serta hati berdinding tebal setebal permukaan bumi ini bisa merasa cemburu juga padanya, benar-benar membuatnya jadi merasa gemas saja.

"Aw! Jang-an gigit bahhukuh Hy-hyung!" Mark terkekeh pelan kala mendengarkan protesan tidak suka dari Haechan yang dikeluarkannya ketika ia dengan sangat sengajanya mengigit cuping telinga milik anak itu karena tadi ia merasa benar-benar terlalu gemas saja pada anak itu.

Mark masih menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan sangat keras dan semakin pula menimbulkan suara desahan yang sangat kencang dari Haechan. Ia suka mendengar suara itu keluar dari mulut sexy dan luar biasa menggiuarkan milik istrinya tersebut, apalagi jika anak itu sudah mendesahakan namanya dengan embel-embel hyung yang terkadang bisa sangat ampuh untuk meluluhkanhatinya.

"Aaahh...argh...AAARRGGHHH!" Haechan mendesah panjang sat akhirnya kini ia telah sampai pada ejakulasinya yang kedua, badannya sempat lemas dan hampir saja ambruk ke bawah jika saja Mark tidak segera menahannya. Ia menengok ke belakang dan masih sempat mengeluarkan suara-suara desahannya kala Mark masih saja menggenjot lubangnya untuk segera mencapai ejakulasinya. Ia pun membantu pria itu dengan cara mengggerakkan pantatnya berlawanan arah dengan Mark, dan bahkan terkadang pula ia sempat mengetatkan lubang pantatnya supaya Mark bisa merasakan sensasi nikmat lain dari dirinya.

"Aaargghh..." Dan tidak selang lama pun Mark berhasil mengeluarkan cairan semennya di dalam lubang pantatnya yang sekarang benar-benar terasa penuh oleh cairan tersebut.

"Haaahh..." Ia mencoba untuk menetralkan napasnya sejenak pasca permainan satu seri yang baru ia lewati ini, dan tanpa melepaskan kontaknya di bawah sana dengan Mark ia mencoba untuk membalik tubuhnya dengan perlahan menjadi terlentang. Tangannya lagi-lagi ia angkat untuk meraih leher milik Mark dan meminta pria itu untuk memberinya sebuah ciuman. Dan Markpun menyanggupi hal tersebut dengan senang hatinya. Pria itu melumat dan menghisap dengan lembut permukaan bibir merah muda favoritnya tersebut. Badannya pun juga ia turunkan untuk semakin mendekap hangat tubuh milik istrinya tersebut.

"Ouuuhh!" Haechan melepas paksa ciuman mereka ketika ia merasakan putingnya bergesekan langsung dengan permukaan dada milik Mark. Ia sekarang sadar jika sepertinya kedua puting miliknya itu adalah bagian tubuhnya yang memang benar-benar sangat sensitif. Karena lihat sajalah sekarang betapa sudah sangat tegangnya kedua puting tersebut hanya karena telah bergesekan dengan permukaan kulit milik Mark.

"Aku suka dengan ini." Mark menyeringai sambil menyentuh puting kanan milik Haechan dengan tangan miliknya dan jujur saja hal tersebut telah berhasil membuat Haechan jadi langsung meremang sendiri oleh suaranya.

"Aaahhhmm..." Haechan menutup rapat matanya saat merasakan kini putingnya yang kiri telah dilingkupi oleh kehangatan yang begitu panas yang berasal dari mulut milik Mark yang kini tengah menyusu padanya. Dan ia rasa ia akan jadi semakin kacau serta tak terkendali lagi ketika merasakan jika Mark sekarang telah menggerakkan pinggulnya kembali bermaksud untuk mengajaknya memulai ke tahap ronde yang kedua. Dan ia pun hanya menurutinya saja dan menyanggupi hal tersebut dengan pasrahnya.

"Hah... di-sanaaah Hyung!" Ia mendesah kencang saat Mark telah berhasil menumbuk tepat permukaan prostatnya dengan kasar. Ia tidak tahu kenapa pria itu bisa begini ahlinya memanjakan tubuhnya dan ia juga merasa jika Mark itu memang seseorang yang sangat lihai dalam hal bercinta. Dan sepertinya dirinya juga sangat sadar jika sesi make out mereka malam ini tidak akan berhenti hanya dengan dua ronde saja. Ia yakin mereka nanti pasti akan melakukannya lebih dari dua kali. Dan semoga saja di esok hari ia nanti ia masih akan tetap bisa berjalan dengan baik meski nantinya ia juga akan tertatih.

.

.

.

Haechan merasakan hangat melingkupi tubuhnya dari belakang punggungnya. Tanpa tersadar bibirnya memunculkan senyuman tipis saat meraskan seseorang yange memeluknya dari belakang tersebut semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap tubuhnya tersebut. Ia juga semakin merass senang saat tahu jika sekarang ini ia telah berpakaian rapi dan bahkan spreinya pun juga telah diganti. Dan saat ini dirinya berada di dalam kamar miliknya dengan Mark.

Ia senang kondisinya tidak semengenaskan dulu ketika ia akan diusir dari rumah ini. Di mana ia ditinggalakan dengan begitu saja di atas ranjang dengan keadaan tubuh yang sangat kotor dan benar-benar sangat berantakan. Dan apakah ini artinya jika kehidupannya selama di rumah ini telah kembali lagi ke sedia kala seperti dulu. Jika memang iya, maka sekarang ia merasa jauh lebih senang jika dibandingkan dengan kehidupannya di rumahnya bersama dengan keluarga tirinya tersebut.

"Soal wanita it-"

"Jangan teruskan!" Haechan langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat Mark mendadak mulai buka suara dan hendak menceritakan perihal soal wanita itu padanya. Ia belum mau merusak paginya hanya dengan mendengarkan ocehan tidak penting dari Mark mengenai wanita itu.

"Kau sekarang cemburu padaku ya?" Mark membalik paksa tubuh milik Haechan dan menatap tepat pada kedua kelopak mata yang sekarang tengah terpejam rapat itu.

"Siapa? Aku?" Haechan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah tak percaya miliknya tersebut, "Aku cemburu padamu? Jangan harap, itu tidak akan terjadi." Haechan berkata judes padanya hingga membuat ia jadi gemas sendiri terhadap anak itu.

"Iya-iya aku tahu kalau kau itu tidak cemburu. Tapi dengarkan aku dulu dan jangan potong ucapanku dulu, ok?" Mark mengecup sekilas bibir manis milik Haechan itu sebagai morning kissnya di pagi ini dan hal tersebutpun hanya ditanggapi biasa oleh Haechan. Ia senang dengan ini, setidaknya sekarang menyentuh tubuh istrinya itu sudah tidak sesulit dulu lagi ketika ia baru awal-awal menikah dengannya.

"Jadi begini sayang, wanita itu namanya Krystal. Dia adalah anak dari Nenek Merry, adik dari nenek yang tinggal di Jerman. Yang berarti sebenarnya dia itu bibiku, namun usianya memang tidak terpaut jauh dariku."

"Dan kau pasti melihat diriku yang malam itu mengantarkannya pulang dan kau bahkan sampai mengira jika aku ini ada hubungan dengan wanita itu." Ia memberi jeda sejenak pada ceritanya, "Malam itu aku mengantarkannya karena ia baru pertama kali pindah ke sana dan suaminya yang masih berada di Jerman masih belum juga sampai di Korea untuk menyusulnya. Kau tahukan, sebagai saudara sendiri kita harus saling menolong dan membantu." Mark berhenti bicara dan lagi-lagi mengecup sayang bibir sedikit pucat milik Haechan yang saat ini tengah terbuka karena ia begitu serius menyika cerita darinya.

"Tapi aku tidak melihatnya di acara pernikahan waktu itu." Haechan belum mau percaya pada Mark dan bertekad tidak akan lagi mudah untuk dibohongi oleh orang itu.

"Dia datang, kau saja yang tidak ingat dengan wajahnya." Mark melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh milik Haechan dan memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ranjangnya dan membuka seluruh korden-korden di kamarnya supaya cahaya mentari pagi bisa segera menembus masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Aku tidak mau percaya padamu. Kau pasti membohongiku, iya kan?" Haechan mencoba untuk bangun dari ranjangnya namun ia sedikit mengalami kesusahan untuk melakukannya sehingga Mark pun yang melihatnya langsung melangkah untuk membantunya bangun dan berdiri dari ranjang.

"Aku lapar." Haechan bergumam pelan yang tandanya ia ingin permintaanya itu segera dikabulkan oleh Mark kala Mark telah berhasil membantunya untuk beranjak dari ranjang dan langsung segera menggendongnya ala bayi koala menuju ke ruang makan. Ia sadar jika sepertinya Haechan yang banyak tingkah seperti dulu telah kembali lagi padanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang sudah saatnya Cinderella kita mendapatkan jatah sarapan pagi miliknya." Mark berucap gemas padanya lalu tiba-tiba menyerangi pipinya dengan banyak kecupan yang ia daratkan di kedua pipi tersebut.

"Siapa yang Cinderella di sini? Jangan membuatku marah ya kau!" Haechan menatap tidak suka pada Mark, karena meski mau bagaimanapun juga dirinya itu masihlah seorang pria yang tidak akan pernah diperlakukan seperti seorang wanita sampai kapanpun apalagi sampai dipanggil Cinderella seperti itu olehnya.

Mark tidak menanggapinya dan hanya tersenyum kecil saja. Ia sekarang sudah merasa sangat bahagia dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya tsrsebut. Baginya ia yang telah berhasil membawa Haechan kembali ke pelukannya setelah kemarin ia mencoba untuk melepaskannya benar-benar telah mampu untuk membuatnya jadi merasa begitu sangat bahagia seperti ini. Mulai sekarang ia telah bertekad untuk tidak akan pernah melepaskan Haechan ataupun mencoba untuk membebaskannya lagi. Karena selama hari-hari kemarin ia telah sadar jika hidup tanpa adanya seorang Haechan di sisinya benar-benar membuat hatinya jadi terasa begitu tersiksa dsn terluka.

Dan ia pun juga berharap pada Tuhan semoga kehidupan keluarganya tidak ditimpa permasalahan yang berat dan mampu mengancam kebersamaan mereka lagi. Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan semua yang telah ia alami kemarin, sungguh! Jadi ia akan selalu memanjatkan doa pada Sang Jesus semoga Haechan bisa dibuat menjadi sosok pasangan hidup yang baik dan tidak banyak tingkah, amien.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

EPILOG CHAPTER

Jika dihitung mungkin ini sudah yang ketiga harinya ia bersama dengan Jeno berada di Jeju. Ia kemari adalah untuk melakukan kegiatan penebusan dosa dan kesalahannya yang telah ia lakukan pada Mark karena telah dengan berani-beraninya melakukan rencana ingin memisahkannya dengan Haechan. Awalnya ia tidak mau datang kemari dan mencari seseorang yang telah membantunya untuk membuat bukti palsu dan segera menyerahkan orang itu pada Mark. Namun lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat Jeno mengancamnya dengan hukum dan undang-undang di negara ini yang mengatur akan memenjarakan orang yang melakukan perbuatan kotor macam dirinya selama enam tahun.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?" Jeno membuyarkan seluruh isi lamunannya dan hampir saja ia terlunjak kaget karena kaget mendengar suara tiba-tiba milik orang itu.

"Ya aku yakin sekali. Dia yang membantuku membuat dokumen-dokumen palsu itu." Jaemin menatap serius padanya dan mengisyaratkan padanya bahwa sekarang ia sedang tidak berbohong. Ini semua demi keluarganya yang diancam oleh Mark akan dibangkrutkan dan juga demi dirinya sendiri yang selalu terus-menerus diancam akan dipenjarakan oleh Jeno jika ia tidak menuruti isi perjanjian yang telah ia sepakati dengannya.

"Jangan buat waktu berhari-hari kita selama di sini jadi sia-sia hanya karena kita salah tempat lagi." Jeno memperingatkannya dengan serius karena jujur saja selama tiga hari di sini ia dan bocah itu terus saja salah alamat dan belum juga menemukan lokasi yang sebenarnya dari tempat di mana anak itu memalsukan dokumen-dokumen penting itu berada.

"Sebenarnya aku sendiripun juga tidak terlalu tahu sih, karena sebenarnya yang datang kemari itu juga orang suruhanku dan bukannya diriku." Jaemin mengerti jika sekarang pasti Jeno sedang merasa sangat kesal dan ingin memarahinya sekarang juga di sana.

"Yang jelas, siapapun oknum pembuat dokumen palsu itu memanglah harus segera ditemukan. Kau harus ingat jika di surat perjanjian itu kau haruslah mau melakukan hal-hal untuk mencegah sesuatu yang mampu mengancam kehidupan rumah tangga milik Nyonya Haechan dan Tuan Mark." Jeno menjawab dengan serius sambil memperhatikan gedung kosong yang tengah berdiri dengan begitu seramnya di tengah kegelapan ini dengan sangat seriusnya. Dan sementara Jaemin sendiri, kini anak itu sedang bergidik ngeri ketika lagi-lagi nama sahabatnya itu dipanggil dengan embel-embel nyonya di depannya.

"Iya-iya aku mengerti. Dan lagipula untuk apa juga sih kita mencari dia, kan semua berkas yang akan ku ajukan ke gereja itu juga sudah kau ambil. Jadi untuk apa lagi kita mencarinya jika pada kenyataanya aku juga sudah tidak ada niatan lagi untuk membantu Haechan bercerai dengan Mark." Jaemin mengikuti langkah kaki milik Jeno yang semakin lama terus masuk semakin ke dalam gedung tua yang tampak kosong tersebut.

"Tidak. Ini bukan soal masalah kau ingin membuat mereka pisah lagi atau tidak. Tapi ini tentang bagaimana kita harus menumbalkan satu orang untuk setiap masalah yang telah ditimbulkan. Dan siapapun yang telah membantumu membuat dokumen palsu itu dia itu haruslah segera dipenjarakan sebagai ganti dirimu yang tidak jadi dimasukkan ke penjara." Jeno menarik tangan milik Jaemin untuk secara perlahan-lahan mulai memasuki area gedung yang semakin ke dalam akan semakin gelap tersebut. Dalam hati ia bergumam bagaimana bisa gedung setua dan nampak sejelek ini di dalamnya bisa menyimpan begitu banyak kegiatan yang sangat-sangat merugikan bagi banyak orang.

"Tunggu dulu...," Jaemin menghentikan langkahnya spontan saat telah berhasil mentelaah semua perkataan dari Jeno barusan.

"Jadi maksudmu, jika aku tidak berhasil menemukan orang ini dan memasukkannya ke dalam penjara, maka sebagai gantinya lagi akulah yang akan tetap dimasukkan ke dalam penjara begitu?" Jaemin menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang telah berhasil ia cerna barusan. Namun meskipun sudah tahu begitu dirinya masihlah berusaha dan mencoba untuk berharap jika pada kenyataanya dugaannya yang tadi itu tidaklah benar dan salah.

"Ya, kau benar sekali."

Dan sepertinya sekarang dunia milik Jaemin telah runtuh setelah mendengarkan jawaban singkat dari Jeno barusan. Ia tidak menyangka jika ia masih akan benar-benar dipenjarakan jika ternyata ia gagal menemukan orang yang telah berhasil membantunya beberapa waktu yang lalu itu. Duh, jika tahu membantu Haechan akan menimbulkan masalah yang sebesar ini, seharusnya ia sejak dulu tidak usah membantu anak itu sama sekali. Biarkan sajalah anak itu susah dirinya tidak akan peduli lagi padanya. Dia saja yang sekarang sedang kesusahanpun juga tidak dibantu olehnya jadi lebih baik ia tidak akan pernah coba-coba lagi untuk membantu anak itu. Iya, biarkan saja dia susah sendirian sana dan jangan pedulikan lagi anak itu.

Meskipun ia berkata seperti itu namun pada aslinya dirinya ini tidak tega juga melihat Haechan yang terkadang nampak begitu kesusahan. Dan ia nanti pasti akan dengan tidak sadarnya membantu anak itu. Hah, memang pada dasarnya saja dia ini terlalu baik pada setiap orang jadi ia pasti akan merasa tidak tegaan pada orang-orang tersebut.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

Minggu 06/11/2016

Selamat malam. Dan ketemu lagi di chap 4 ini. Saya gak tau mau say something apa sekarang. Namun yang jelas thanks so much for you all that have been read ma fiction. And i'm really sorry about that i can't replay your msg one by one. This is not about that i'm not care with your msg but this is just because i don't have an enought time to do that.

At less thanks so much guys, and see you on other fiction and chapta on ma stories. Love you so much.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan apakah saya juga harus ancam kalian lagi supaya mau review di chap ini?**

 **Tbh, this is whatever for you guys, if you review on my story i'll payback you with ma pleasure. And if you not reveiw on this chapta i'm not really sure that this fiction will still be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mark X Haechan (MarkChan)**

 **Warn : Bl,typos**

 **Rated M.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaemin berguling-guling di ranjangnya setelah seharian ini ia lelah mencari oknum illegal pemalsu dokumen. Jeno itu ternyata terlalu biadab dan sialan ya? Bagaimana bisa pria itu dengan teganya membawa dirinya mengelilingi hampir seluruh daratan Jeju hanya agar mereka bisa cepat menangkap para penipu itu!? Dirinya itu lelah dan juga butuh waktu untuk istirahat, bukannya malah dipaksa kerja secara terus-menerus seperti ini.

"Kau tidak mau turun ke bawah?" Jeno menanyai Jaemin yang saat ini tengah terkapar tak berdaya di ranjangnya, selepas ia tadi baru keluar dari dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar hotel yang mereka sewa saat ini.

Ia menengok sejenak pada pria itu lalu kembali membaringkan kepalanya lemas, "Untuk apa? Makan malam? Jangan gila ya kau, ini sudah pukul dua dini hari dan orang tidak tahu waktu mana yang masih ingin makan malam di jam segini? Kalau aku sih tidak akan seperti itu, lebih baik aku memilih untuk tidur saja sekarang." Jaemin menjawab ketus dari ranjangnya lalu menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah itu ke dalam balutan selimut yang begitu tebal yang terasa sangat hangat. Tidur itu yang paling utama setelah tadi dirinya telah lelah berlari-lari mengejar seorang pria penipu sialan yang sejak kemarin telah mereka cari. Untung saja tadi hasil lari-lariannya sepanjang satu kilometer tidak berakhir dengan sia-sia, karena ia akhirnya berhasil juga menangkap dan menahan pria itu dengan sekuat tenaga miliknya -tenaga milik Jeno sepenuhnya, supaya tidak bisa kabur lagi dari mereka.

Jeno telah berganti pakaian dengan rumahan biasa yang lebih santai. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil, dia pun beranjak menuju ke atas ranjang yang di sana telah terbaring sosok Jaemin yang nampaknya memang sudah sangat kelelahan setelah semua kejadian hari ini. Bicara soal lelah, dia sebenarnya juga merasa sangat lelah. Dan maka dari itulah dirinya sendiripun juga memutuskan untuk ikut tidur saja dan mengesampingkan sejenak rasa lapar yang sudah melilit pada perutnya.

"Kenapa kita tidak menyewa dua kamar saja sih, aku paling malas tahu jika harus berbagi ranjang dengan orang lain." Jaemin menggerutu sebal menyesalkan kenyataan bahwa mereka harus tidur di atas ranjang yang sama, padahalkan sebenarnya mereka masih bisa menyewa dua kamar hotel untuk ditempati. Sekedar info saja, dia itu paling tidak suka jika harus berbagi ranjang begini, apalagi dengan orang yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Dia saja tidur satu ranjang dengan Haechan yang merupakan sahabat dekatnya saja sangat jarang -bahkan bisa dihitung pakai jari.

"Ranjangnya cukup luas untuk ditempati oleh dua orang." Jeno menjawab acuh lalu mulai memejamkan matanya untuk segera terlelap dan mengistirahtkan seluruh anggota tubuhnya yang lelah.

"Iya aku juga tahu itu, tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka tidur satu ranjang dengan orang lain." Ia menarik seluruh permukaan selimut itu dan tidak akan membiarkan Jeno untuk bisa merasakan kehangatan milik selimut ini. Ini miliknya dan tidak boleh ada satupun orang yang boleh mengambil kehangatan selimut ini darinya. Lagipulakan salah pria itu sendiri tidak mau menyewa dua kamar hotel. Jadi rasakan sendiri jika dia kedinginan nanti.

"Kalau begitu sewa sendiri saja kamar yang lain sana." Jeno berusaha menarik selimut itu supaya kakinya bisa tertutupi hingga setidaknya dirinya bisa merasakan sedikit rasa hangat.

Jaemin dengan kesal menarik lagi selimutnya kencang, "Kalau aku ada uang sendiri, maka sudah kupastikan bahwa sejak tadi aku telah menyewa kamar lain dan tidak akan pernah sudi untuk satu ranjang denganmu!" Jaemin mengatakannya dengan nada ingin marah saat ingat jika ia tidak membawa sepeserpun uang ketika pergi ke sini. Dan semua itu karena Jeno yang tidak memperbolehkannya membawa itu, alasannya karena bisa saja nanti ia akan kabur jika bawa uang sendiri.

"Ck, bisa tidak sih jangan kekanakan begini? Aku juga lelah dan butuh selimut juga untuk menghangatkan diri." Ia berhasil mendapatkan sedikit bagian dari selimut itu lalu bersiap untuk memejamkan matanya dan tidur. Namun sepertinya ia ingin menunda sejenak hal tersebut kala wajahnya dan wajah milik Jaemin yang ternyata telah terpejam itu kini sedang saling berhadapan. Ia bahkan juga bisa merasakan deru napas teratur milik anak itu, mungkin dia sudah sangat lelah jadi dia gampang sekali untuk tertidur.

"Dia manis." Ia bergumam pelan seraya masih tetap memperhatikan wajah damai tersebut. Ia sedikit ingin menyalahkan Tuhan sekarang. Kenapa wajah yang semanis ini harus dianugerahkan pada seseorang yang memiliki sifat sekurang ajar seperti Jaemin. Seharusnya-kan wajah ini diberikan kepada seseorang yang begitu baik hati dan memiliki hati yang sangat mulia. Bukan malah pada anak nakal berkelakuan kurang ajar macam bocah ini.

"Dia manis tapi sifatnya menyebalkan. Ya percuma saja." Dia memejamkan matanya lalu memilih untuk mengabaikan wajah manis yang ada di hadapannya tersebut. Sedikit tergoda sih ingin mengelus pipi lembut itu. Namun karena ia ingat jika hal itu bisa saja akan membangunkannya -dan ia akan dipergoki oleh anak itu karena telah memandanginya, maka ia putuskan saja untuk tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Ia tidak mau kepergok oleh anak itu karena dirinya akan yakin sekali bahwa nanti anak itu pasti akan jadi terlalu percaya diri. Dan mungkin saja anak itu akan mengira bahwa ia sekarang sedang kagum pada wajahnya -meski sebenarnya memang kagum. Namun tetap saja ia tidak akan mau untuk kepergok dengan begitu memalukannya oleh bocah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sometimes I Need You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark baru pulang dari kantornya dengan tubuh yang saat ini terasa begitu sangat lelah. Pekerjaan di kantornya tadi telah menyita banyak energi miliknya, ditambah Jeno juga belum kembali dari Jeju hingga menambah rasa lelah yang sekarang tengah mendera tubuhnya. Dan berhubung sekarang dirinya telah sampai di rumah, maka tanpa banyak melalukan hal apapun lagi dirinya-pun memutuskan untuk segera berjalan menuju ke kamar miliknya. Dan semua itu sudah pasti karena dirinya ingin cepat-cepat memeluk erat tubuh sang istri kesayangannya tersebut.

Kakinya melangkah pelan hendak berjalan menuju ke kamarnya bersama sang istri kesayangannya -yang ia duga sekarang dia pasti sedang sibuk bermalas-malasan sambil bermain ponsel di atas ranjang. Karena mau apa lagi anak itu jika di rumah selain melakukan kegiatan bermalas-malasan seperti itu. Sejak kembali lagi ke rumah ini istrinya itu terkadang memang begitu pemalas begini dan kegiatannya hanya berdiam di kamar saja.

Jika saja anak itu dulu mau menurut untuk ia kirim ke Jerman maka sudah pasti dia tidak akan jadi anak yang begitu pemalas seperti itu, namun sekarang semua telah terlanjur. Anak itu tidak jadi ia masukkan ke universitas di Jerman dan malah ia biarkan saja dia ingin berbuat sesukanya di rumah. Jadi percuma saja menyesalkan keputusan yang telah dibuat pada waktu yang lampau.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan bersiap untuk menegur istrinya yang sedang bermalas-malasan. Namun ketika pintu kamar miliknya telah terbuka ternyata hanya kesunyianlah yang ia dapatkan. Ia sempat berpikir sejenak kira-kira dimanakah istrinya itu berada saat ini selain di kamar mereka? Apakah anak itu kembali ke kamar lama miliknya? Bisa sajakan anak itu mendadak merindu pada kamarnya yang lama dan bermain-main di sana saat ini. Tapi entahlah, lebih baik ia kesampingkan hal tersebut terlebih dahulu dan bergegas untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, ia sangat butuh mandi sekarang. Lalu setelah mandi nanti ia baru akan mencari keberadaan sang istri.

Ia bukanlah tipe seseorang yang akan jadi begitu lama ketika mandi, ia mandi hanya memakan waktu sebentar saja. Mungkin tidak lebih dari 15 menit saja, jadi ketika ia sudah selesai dengan urusannya di dalam kamar mandi ia pun memutuskan untuk segera membuka pintu kamar yang ada di depan kamarnya. Memastikan apakah sang istri ada di sana setelah tadi ketika ia sudah selesai mandipun anak itu masih belum juga ada di dalam kamar mereka.

Ia terdiam seraya menatap kamar milik sang istri yang dulu, "Kemana bocah itu, kenapa disinipun dia juga tidak ada?" Ia bergumam pelan setelah tadi membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan yang ia temukan di dalamnya-pun juga kehampaan. Istrinya tidak ada di sana.

Sekarang ia memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke bawah, berpikir barangkali saja sang istri ada di lantai bawah dan sedang bermain-main di ruang tengah atau mungkin bisa saja dia sedang makan di dapur.

Saat sudah sampai di ruang tengah ia lagi-lagi harus dibuat kecewa lantaran sang istri tidak ada di sana juga. Dahinya berkerut semakin dalam mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh mengenai kemungkinan terburuk jika saja sang istri kabur dari rumahnya -seperti yang sering anak itu gembor-gemborkan sejak dulu.

"Haechan di mana?" Ia menghentikan salah satu pelayannya yang tadi tengah lewat di dekatnya dan menanyakan mengenai keberadaan sang istri. Mungkin pelayannya itu tahu di mana bocah itu sekarang berada.

"Nyonya sedang berada di dapur, Tuan." Pelayan tersebut memberitahukannya setelah tadi sempat membungkuk hormat padanya, "Sejak tadi sore Nyonya berada di dapur. Ia bilang ia ingin memasak dan membuatkan makan malam untuk Tuan."

Setelah mendengarkan kalimat tersebut dirinya hanya mengangguk saja dengan hati yang merasa sedikit bingung. Apakah pelayan itu serius Haechan di dapur dan memasakkan makan malam untuknya? Setaunya anak itu belum sepenuhnya berubah dari sifatnya yang dulu, jadi mana ada anak itu akan dengan tulusnya membuatkan makan malam untuk dirinya. Dan karena rasa bingung yang sangat membuncah itulah dirinya memutuskan untuk segera menuju ke arah dapur dan menemui istrinya. Ia ingin melihat sendiri apakah serius istrinya itu mau memasak untuk dirinya.

"Kau sedang memasak?" Ia bertanya pada sang istri ketika ia sudah sampai di dapur dan melihat jika kini istrinya tersebut tengah berdiri di depan kompor entah sedang menunggu makanan apa untuk masak.

Haechan sendiri yang merasa ada suara lain di dapur inipun segera menengokkan kepalanya dan melihat jika kini Marklah yang ada di dapur dan menginterupsi kegiatan memasaknya. Ia sedikit merasa kurang suka dengan kedatangan pria itu, kenapa jam segini dia sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak lembur lebih malam saja supaya ia bisa bermain-main lebih lama di dapur bersama dengan mainan barunya yang baru ia dapatkan tadi siang.

"Siapa yang habis minum?" Mark mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka saat melihat di atas meja makannya yang sangat panjang itu terdapat satu botol anggur yang telah berkurang setengah beserta dengan gelas anggur yang ada di sampingnya. Ia yakin ini pasti perbuatan anak itu, karena tidak mungkinkan para pelayannya itu berani meminum anggur miliknya dengan sangat lancang begini. Ia sebenarnya tidak masalah jika memang ada salah satu pelayannya yang mengambil anggur miliknya, baginya hal itu bukanlah masalah. Dan karena pada dasarnya dirinyapun juga jarang minum dan hanya hobi saja mengoleksi anggur. Namun semua akan berbeda jika istrinyalah yang melakukan hal itu, dia benar-benar sangat tidak suka melihatnya meminum alkohol sekalipun itu hanya segelas anggur saja.

"Pelayan bilang kau ada di sini sejak tadi sore dan memasakkan makan malam untukku, lalu di mana makanannya dan kenapa malah sebotol anggur yang kutemukan di atas meja?" Ia melihat Haechan memasang wajah cemberut andalan miliknya. Dan ia tidak akan menggubris wajah itu sama sekali dan ia lebih memilih untuk menatap tajam bocah itu. Ia tidak suka melihat anak itu minum-minum alkohol padahal usianya saja belum genap 20 tahun. Jika di usia semuda ini saja dia sudah suka minum-minum seperti ini, maka akan jadi apa dia setelah sepuluh tahun ke depan. Mau jadi pecandu alkohol kelas tinggi? Tidak. Hal itu tidak akan ia biarkan untuk terjadi dengan begitu saja.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Istrinya malah bersikap aneh dengan memasang wajah penuh senyuman yang bisa ia katakan manis, namun sayangnya ia rasa senyuman itu terlalu aneh untuknya saat ini. Apa dia sekarang sudah terpengaruh oleh alkohol? Kenapa dia bisa bertingkah seaneh itu seolah-olah seperti bukan sosok Haechan yang ia kenal selama ini.

"Kau tidak rindu padaku?" Dan dengarlah ini. Sekarang ia sudah yakin secara sepenuhnya jika anak itu memang benar-benar tengah mabuk dan pikirannyapun juga telah dipengaruhi oleh alkohol. Jika seperti ini sepertinya besok-besok ia akan memilih untuk lebih baik menggembok rapat saja ruangan khusus di bawah tanahnya tersebut -ruangan yang ia pakai untuk menyimpan anggur-anggur kesayangannya. Hal itu bertujuan supaya anak itu tidak akan bisa lagi mencuri anggur dari sana dan berakhir dengan dia yang mabuk seperti itu.

Ia menghampiri sang istri dan meraih tubuhnya supaya anak itu tidak berdiri secara sempoyongan lagi. Ia yakin sekali jika anak ini pasti akan kesulitan berjalan setelah menghabiskan setengah botol anggur sendiri.

"Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu minum sayang?" Ia bergumam sendiri sambil membawa anak itu ke dalam dekapannya supaya dia tidak banyak bergerak, "Astaga, wajahmu bahkan sampai memerah." Ia berdecak kala melihat wajah dalam tangkupan tangannya tersebut telah memerah karena efek mabuknya.

"Mark~ wajahku panas." Anak itu bergerak-gerak dalam pelukannya sambil memasang wajah kesal karena merasakan wajahnya mulai sedikit menghangat, "Mark Hyung~!" Bocah yang lebih pendek darinya itu mulai merajuk dengan suara manjanya entah menginginkan apa.

"Kita tidur saja." Ia mengangkat anak itu ke dalam gendongan ala pengantinnya menuju ke kamar. Lebih baik bocah ini segera tidur saja daripada terus-terusan banyak tingkah begini nanti yang ada mungkin dia akan berubah jadi semakin merepotkan.

Meski selama dalam gendongannya anak itu tidak banyak bergerak, namun ternyata mulut anak itu tetaplah meracaukan banyak hal. Dari dia yang bilang jika ia tengah kesal dengan temannya yang bernama Jaemin itu. Bilang bahwa Jaemin itu ternyata sangat sialan karena sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini tidak menemuinya. Dan tak selang lama racauannya telah berubah menjadi ungkapan kekesalannya terhadap dirinya. Anak itu bilang bahwa dia adalah orang yang jahat namun juga baik hati. Jahat karena sering melakukan hal seenaknya, namun juga baik karena telah memberinya tempat tinggal yang lebih nyaman jika dibandingkan dengan tempat tinggalnya bersama dengan saudara tirinya. Lalu tak lama setelah mengungkapkan segala racauan tidak jelasnya itu, kini anak itu dengan sangat manjanya memeluk erat lehernya dan mulai mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur.

Ia membawa anak itu untuk berbaring di ranjang, "Lepas sayang." Ia mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan anak itu pada lehernya, "Sekarang kau lebih baik tidur saja, ok." Ternyata Haechan masih belum mau melepaskan pelukannya juga hingga hal tersebutpun membuatnya jadi ikut berbaring di ranjang. Anak itu sudah tidak banyak meracau lagi dan memeluk lehernya makin erat menyamankan diri untuk tidur.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang mengajarimu minum alkohol." Ia bergumam sendiri sambil memeluk pinggang milik Haechan lalu menghirup dalam aroma tubuh milik anak itu. Aroma yang belakangan ini sungguh sangat ia rindukan karena telah menjadi candu bagi dirinya. Aroma citrusnya yang menguar dari tubuh miliknya itu sejak dulu memang selalu mampu untuk membuat ia merasa tenang dalam sekejap.

"Mark," Mendadak Haechan mengeluarkan suaranya membuat ia sedikit merasa kaget akan hal ini, pasalnya anak itu berkata dengan intonasi normal seperti tidak terkena efek alkohol sama sekali. Apakah anak ini sudah sadar dari mabuknya tadi?

"Kenapa?" Ia meregangkan sedikit pelukannya pada bocah itu dan memfokuskan matanya pada wajah setengah sayu itu. Mungkin anak ini juga sudah setengah sadar. Dilihat dari matanya yang tidak seredup tadi dan juga gurat serius yang sekarang mulai terpampang di wajah itu.

"Ciuum..." Nadanya tidak manja namun ucapannya itu benar-benar mampu untuk membuatnya jadi terdiam kaku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Haechan meminta ciuman padanya? Ia suka anak itu meminta ciuman padanya, namun saat ingat jika saat ini dia sedang mabuk entah mengapa ia jadi merasa malas sendiri mau menanggapinya.

Ia sudah akan mengabaikannya namun anak itu malah main mengecup bibirnya saja tanpa persetujuan dari dirinya. Dia bahkan juga merubah posisi tidur mereka jadi saling tindih dengan anak itu yang ada di atas badannya. Awalnya anak itu hanya mengecupnya pelan dan menempelkan bibir mereka saja, namun tak selang lama dengan mata terbukanya anak itu mulai menggerakkan bibirnya -dengan gaya kaku miliknya.

Ia membalas ciuman itu mencoba membimbing anak itu menuju ke ciuman yang lebih pro dari ini. Ia tidak cukup mengerti dengan apa yang telah membuat anak ini mendadak jadi begitu menginginkan ciuman darinya, apakah ini semata hanya karena pengaruh alkohol saja? Mungkin itu benar, sebab sepertinya anak ini memang benar-benar sedang setengah sadar saja.

Ia menginvasi seluruh permukaan gua hangat itu menggunakan lidahnya. Tak lupa ia juga mengajak lidah milik anak itu untuk sedikit bermain-main dengan lilitan darinya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk erat pinggang milik anak itu dan mencoba untuk membuatnya tenang, pasalnya sejak tadi dia terus saja bergerak di atas tubuhnya dengan gerakan acak yang sangat kacau.

"Aaaah..." Ini adalah suara desahan yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir milik Haechan setelah Mark melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Setelah itu nampak kini Haechan tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti sedang mengisyaratkan jika dirinya tengah bimbang dan ragu. Mungkin Haechan sedang ragu dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. Di otaknya ia sedang berfantasi liar sedang melakukan kegiatan yang begitu panas yang pernah ia lakukan bersama Mark. Dan semua itu terpikir di kepalanya dengan begitu saja, ia pun juga tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa hal tersebut terjadi.

Mark mengecup bibirnya sekejap.

Ia termangu dengan ini, matanya bahkan sampai membulat lucu menanggapi perlakuan dari Mark barusan. Mark mengecupnya dengan singkat namun entah mengapa hal itu terasa begitu membekas manis di permukaan bibirnya.

"Sekarang kita tidur saja, ya?" Mark menggulingkan kembali tubuhnya hingga kini ia sudah berada di pelukan pria itu lagi di sampingnya. Ia sedikit cemberut sendiri saat Mark malah melakukan hal ini, padahal tadi di pikirannya Mark akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih panas dan bergairah ke tubuhnya setelah sesi ciuman panas tadi.

Ia mencoba untuk mencari perhatian dari Mark lagi dengan cara meraba-raba dada milik pria itu. Ia bahkan tadi hampir saja berhasil membuka salah satu kancing piyama itu jika saja Mark tidak menahan tangannya dan mengecup lembut jari-jari tangan miliknya. Saat ia akan mengambil tangan miliknya, mendadak gerakannya terhenti. Dan semua itu karena Mark yang tiba-tiba saja memasukkan jari kelingking miliknya ke dalam mulut milik pria itu. Tubuhnya meremang sendiri saat merasakan permukaan lidah yang sedikit kasar itu menyelusuri setiap sisi jari kelingkingnya.

"Euhm..." Ia bergumam pelan saat Mark menghisap dalam jari kelingkingnya dan melakukan hal tersebut dengan mengunci pandangannya supaya tetap terpaku pada mata tajam itu. Dan berkat hal itulah sekarang dirinya jadi tidak mampu lagi untuk mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain selain terpaku padanya.

Mark mengubah posisi tubuh mereka jadi dirinya yang tertindih olehnya. Ia tersenyum sendiri saat pada akhirnya pria itu mau menuruti keinginannya. Keinginan yang berasal dari tubuhnya yang saat ini mendadak terasa begitu menginginkan sentuhan dari dirinya. Ia yakin ini bukanlah pengaruh dari wine yang ia minum tadi sebab ia yakin dirinya masihlah mampu untuk mengendalikan akal sehatnya sendiri, lalu jika bukan karena pengaruh wine lantas apa? Apakah karena ia mendadak merindukan sentuhan sensual dari Mark? Benarkah dirinya saat ini sedang merasa seperti itu? Jika memang iya, tolong jangan anggap dirinya ini murahan karena telah memohon minta disentuh olehnya hingga seperti ini.

"Hyu-hyung..." Ia mengeluarkan bisikan lirih di telinga milik Mark saat pria itu kini sedang begitu sibuk mengerjai kulit leher miliknya. Menjilat, mengigit, dan menghisapnya dalam hingga membuat ia jadi merasakan sensasi terbakar yang begitu membara di daerah tersebut. Dan ia tidak akan terkejut jika hal ini akan membuat bagian selatan tubuhnya mulai sedikit tegang, apalagi sekarang pria itu juga menggesakkan penis mereka secara beraturan.

Tangannya menggenggam erat rambut milik Mark di tangannya saat ia merasa sudah tidak kuasa lagi dengan semua sensasi nikmat ini. Kepalanya terasa seperti berputar-putar tak menentu saat merasakan pria itu mulai menyentuh permukaan kulit perutnya. Mengelusnya lembut di daerah pusarnya lalu semakin lama maka akan semakin naik ke atas menuju ke daerah dadanya, terutama puting miliknya yang kini telah menegang.

Ia tidak tahu harus mendeskripsikan semua rasa ini dengan cara bagaimana. Namun yang jelas hatinya terasa begitu penuh dengan luapan rasa bahagia yang membuncah dengan begitu banyaknya. Ia sering mendustai dirinya sendiri dengan bilang bahwa ia tidak menyukai Mark dengan segala hal yang menyertainya. Namun ketika ia melihat semakin dalam ke dalam lubuk hatinya, kini ia tersadar bahwa ucapannya itu tidaklah seratus persen benar. Sebenci apapun ia pada Mark ia akan tetap menuruti kemauan pria itu -meski harus dengan sedikit paksaan. Ia menyadari hal ini saat selama beberapa hari kemarin ia berpisah dengan pria itu. Selama masa itu dirinya selalu menanyakan pada hatinya sendiri, sebenarnya apakah perasaan yang ia rasakan pada Mark.

Terkadang ia sering menyimpulkan jawabannya sendiri dengan jalan pikirannya. Menganggap jika perasaan yang ia rasakan pada Mark itu hanyalah perasaan penurut yang terpaksa ia lakukan karena sebuah ancaman darinya. Namun semua itu akan terasa salah saat hatinya mulai berulah. Hatinya sendiri sering menghakiminya dengan mengatai bahwa dirinya itu bodoh dan tidak mampu memakai perasaan dalam hal apapun. Hatinya berpendapat bahwa apa yang ia rasakan itu perasaan tulus yang ia lakukan demi untuk tidak mengecewakan Mark. Ia menuruti ucapan Mark tidak sepenuhnya karena takut terhadap ancaman darinya namun karena ada seberkas rasa di hatinya yang membujuknya untuk melakukan semua perintah dari Mark karena supaya ia tidak membuat pria itu merasa kecewa padanya.

"Aku tidak akan meneruskan ini karena aku tahu kau sedang dipengaruhi oleh alkohol." Mark melepaskan segala kontak di tubuhnya secara mendadak dan membuat ia merasa sedikit kecewa akan hal itu. Ia memang habis minum tadi, namun saat ini dirinya seratus persen masihlah yakin bahwa ia tidak sedang mabuk atau apapun itu.

"Lebih baik kau tidur saja sayang." Mark mengecup lama dahi miliknya setelah sebelumnya pria itu sempat menata kembali tatanan pakaian miliknya yang sedikit berantakan. Dan hal ini benar-benar membuatnya jadi memberengut kesal karena hal yang sudah dirinya harapkan sejak tadi ternyata malah berhenti di tengah jalan seperti ini. Karena, oh ayolah! Benda miliknya di bawah sana telah setengah menegang karena perilaku dari pria itu tadi.

"Aku tidak mau!" Haechan berseru kesal dan mencoba untuk menggoda pria itu lagi dengan cara meraih bibir itu dan akan membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang begitu panas yang biasa mereka lakukan. Namun ternyata Mark malah menjauhkan wajah miliknya dan menghindari ciuman yang akan dirinya berikan tadi.

"Aaakhh! Mark ayolah~" Ia mengeluarkan rayuan lain yang ia miliki pada pria itu. Ia mengeluarkan suara seraknya yang begitu lembut dan penuh desahan itu supaya Mark jadi tergoda dan akan berubah pikiran kembali menyentuhnya lagi. Ah, mengertilah dirinya Mark! Malam ini dirinya sedang dalam kondisi mood yang sangat baik untuk melalukan hal itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika pengaruh alkohol akan membuatmu jadi seperti ini." Mark mengeluarkan senyuman miringnya saat melihat Haechan semakin lama jadi semakin banyak bergerak di dalam dekapannya. Saat ini dirinya masihlah sangat ragu untuk meneruskan kegiatan mereka yang tadi atau tidak. Karena mau bagaimanapun juga dirinya tidak mau melakukan hal itu jika Haechan masih dalam pengaruh alkohol, ia malas jika keesokan harinya anak itu akan menyesali hal ini dan mengumpati dirinya karena telah memanfaatkan kondisi tak berdaya tubuhnya untuk keuntungan sendiri.

"Apa kau yakin ingin aku melanjutkan yang tadi?" Ia bertanya seraya menelusupkan tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam celana milik anak itu dan meraba daerah pantat mulus miliknya itu. Matanya menatap tajam pada anak itu supaya dia bisa tahu bahwa saat ini dirinya sedang serius dan tidak mau untuk diacak bermain-main. Tangannya masih di sana dan mulai meremat pantat itu sedikit kasar dan keras. Bocah ini haruslah tahu jika saat ini dirinya akan segera menghabisinya jika dia masih bersikeras ingin melanjutkan hal yang tadi.

"Aaahhmm..!" Haechan mengeluarkan desahannya dengan kencang saat tangan milik Mark yang lain juga mulai bermain-main kembali pada tubuhnya.

"Jawab aku sayang." Sementara Mark sendiri yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari anak itupun mulai menjalankan tangannya untuk menyentuh bagian lain dari tubuhnya, supaya anak itu setidaknya bisa meresponnya sedikit ucapannya yang tadi.

"Hyung~" Bocah itu mengeluarkan mata berkaca-kaca lalu memamerkan hal tersebut padanya. Dan di matanya hal itu lebih nampak seperti bahwa dia kini benar-benar sedang mengharapkan sentuhan darinya, ia berpikir mungkin anak ini mulai menyukai kegiatan malam di atas ranjang yang pernah mereka lakukan.

Sementara Haechan sendiri ia memutuskan untuk menggerakkan tangannya membuka kancing piyama milik Mark. Saat ini usahanya untuk membujuk Mark supaya pria itu mau melanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi masihlah belum luruh. Apalagi sekarang Mark sepertinya juga sudah mau menuruti keinginannya, bisa dirasakan dari pahanya yang kini tengah diraba olehnya setelah tadi dia melepaskan celananya dengan kasar.

Bibirnya tersenyum sendiri saat merasakan rabaaan tangan milik Mark telah mengarah menuju ke barang miliknya yang sudah terasa sedikit ngilu tersebut. Ia beralih untuk meminta ciuman kembali dari pria itu dengan tujuan supaya dia bisa melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang tengah ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya itu.

Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat ia merasakan Mark mempermainkan ujung penisnya dengan sangat begitu lihainya. Mempermainkan ujung penisnya menggunakan kuku miliknya dan sungguh itu rasanya sangat membuat ia jadi dimabuk sendiri dan kesulitan untuk menahan diri.

Mereka berciuman dengan sangat tergesa hingga saliva milik mereka kini saling meluber di sekitar area bibirnya. Ia suka ciuman yang seperti ini dari Mark, entah mengapa setiap kali ia berciuman yang seperti ini dengan pria itu mendadak perutnya akan terasa seperti sedang diterbangi oleh kupu-kupu kecil yang rasanya begitu menggelitik di sana.

Setelah cukup lama berciuman mereka akhirnya mengakhiri ciuman itu. Ia terengah dengan napasnya sendiri dan sementara Mark, kini pria itu secara perlahan mulai menelusup masuk ke dalam kaos miliknya.

"Aaaah... Arg!" Ia mendesah lirih saat Mark mulai menyerang perut dan dadanya dengan sebuah ciuman, gigitan dan hisapan yang terasa sangat membakar di sana. Kedua tangannya ia pakai untuk mengangkat baju yang tengah ia pakai lalu melepaskannya dengan sangat brutal. Ia ingin membuat Mark jadi lebih leluasa dalam menggarap perut dan dadanya. Jadi biarlah kaos penghalang ini ia buang dengan begitu saja.

Napasnya semakin lama jadi semakin tak beraturan dan semua itu karena sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Mark padanya. Ia malu dengan hal ini sebenarnya, ia juga lelaki namun mengapa ia bisa sebegini lemahnya jika sudah berada di bawah cengkeraman lelaki lain. Dirinya juga ingin memberi kenikmatan bukan yang terus-terusan diberi kenikmatan seperti ini olehnya.

Akal sehatnya mulai berjalan kembali. Ia berusaha untuk membalik keadaan hingga jadi ia yang di atas dan Mark yang terbaring di bawahnya. Matanya menatap fokus pada Mark lalu dengan duduk di perut pria itu ia menundukkan badannya mencoba untuk meraih leher milik pria itu. Ia juga ingin memberi tanda merah-merah keunguan seperti yang sering pria berikan padanya. Ia ingin leher milik Mark setidaknya terhiaskan oleh satu tanda merah dari dirinya.

Namun ketika ia baru mencoba melumat permukaan kulit tersebut ternyata Mark malah menggerakkan tangannya menyelusuri seluruh permukan tubuhnya hingga membuat konsentrasinya untuk membuat kiss mark di sana jadi buyar. Kepalanya seperti terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian saat dirinya ingin menyeimbangkan antara perilakunya dan kenikmatan yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Sialan! Lebih baik kita percepat saja sayang." Mark sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan perilaku dari Haechan yang sangat malu-malu lamban itu. Dan maka dari itu ia segera bangun dari berbaringnya dan membawa anak itu ke dalam pangkuan miliknya. Ia memperhatikan sang istri dengan seksama, menatap kedua mata sayu itu dan memperhatikannya dengan tajam.

Sementara Haechan sendiri, kini di wajahnya telah terhias rona merah yang disebabkan karena pemandangan yang tengah tersaji di depan matanya saat ini. Mark menurunkannya dari pangkuannya sejenak dan melepaskan celana beserta underwear miliknya tepat di hadapan dirinya yang saat ini tengah berada di ujung hasratnya.

Kini pipinya yang sejak tadi telah memerah malah jadi semakin memerah saat ia melihat benda milik Mark telah menegang di sana. Lalu ia menurut saja saat pria itu menariknya kembali ke dalam pangkuannya lagi. Pria itu juga menyerang bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman panas yang begitu membara dirasakannya. Ia pun berusaha untuk membalas ciuman itu dan mengikuti alur ciuman darinya yang begitu cepat dan menggairahkan.

"Aarrhhmmm... ahhh... Aouuhhh!" Ia meracau dengan kacaunya selama ciuman mereka berlangsung. Semua itu terjadi karena Mark kini telah melakukan peregangan pada otot rektum miliknya. Dan dirinyapun membuka lebar kedua kakinya bermaksud untuk mempermudah pria itu dalam melakukan penetrasi nanti. Ini rasanya sedikit sakit dan juga ngilu namun semua itu masih bisa ia atasi dengan cara mengalihkan rasa sakit itu pada rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan pada puting kirinya yang sedang dipilin oleh Mark menggunakan tangannya yang satu.

Kini beralih pada Mark yang akhirnya telah selesai melakukan kegiatan penetrasinya. Saat ini pria itu mulai menggerakkan penisnya untuk masuk ke dalam lubang hangat yang lebih cenderung panas itu dengan perlahan. Meski ini bukan yang pertama kali bagi mereka melakukan kegiatan ini, namun tetap saja ia tahu bahwa hal ini pastilah akan terasa sakit bagi anal miliknya.

"Arg!" Mark sedikit meringis saat mendengar Haechan merintih kecil kala benda miliknya mulai masuk ke dalam sana. Penisnya masihlah belum masuk secara sepenuhnya tapi anak itu sudah merintih sakit dan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dia bahkan mencengkeram erat bahunya. Dan ia pun yang melihat hal tersebut mencoba untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit milknya dengan cara menyerang puting susu tegangnya tersebut. Ia terus mempermainkan puting susu itu menggunakan lidahnya hingga akhirnya membuahkan suara desahan darinya yang begitu terdengar merdu di telinga miliknya.

"ARGK!"

Ia tersentak kaget saat sang istri malah menghentakan sendiri pantatnya dengan keras hingga menyebabkan penisnya jadi langsung masuk secara sepenuhnya di dalam lubang anal itu. Ia tak mengerti kenapa istrinya ini bisa jadi sebegini agresifnya padahal dirinya sedikit cukup yakin jika dia tidak sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol secara sepenuhnya.

Sementara Haechan sendiri setelah melakukan hal gila itupun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil menyuarakan desahan yang begitu lembut. Rasa geli dan nikmat di putingnya benar-benar membuat dirinya jadi merasa pusing dan kepalanya bagaikan tengah terpecah belah. Namun itu masihlah belum cukup bagi dirinya, dirinya menginginkan yang lebih dari ini. Ia ingin Mark segera menggerakkan penisnya di dalam sana dan menghentakkannya dengan keras supaya dirinya bisa merasakan sesuatu hal yang lebih nikmat daripada yang ini.

Kini matanya membulat dengan sangat lucu saat Mark mulai menggerakkan penisnya di dalam sana. Inilah yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Ia menyukai saat di mana Mark menghentakkan penisnya keras di lubang analnya dan menumbuk prostatnya dengan telak. Ia suka sensasi itu dan menginginkan Mark untuk semakin mempercepat setiap gerakannya.

"Aaahh...aaah..." Suara itu terus ia keluarkan seiring dengan gerakan dari Mark yang memang semakin lama semakin terasa lebih cepat. Tangannya memegang erat bahu milik Mark sambil masih tetap mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Ia tidak akan sanggup jika harus menghadap ke depan dan bertatap mata dengan Mark langsung, jadinya ia memutuskan untuk menatap langit-langi kamar saja. Ia malu setengah mati jika harus berhadapan dengan pria itu, sungguh.

Mark membanting tubuhnya ke bawah dan menindih tubuhnya saat itu juga. Lalu setelah itu ia kembali menghentakkan penisnya yang ada di dalam sana dengan gerakan yang selalu menggairahkan seperti biasanya.

"Hyuuung!" Ia menyerukan nama itu dengan suara panjang miliknya saat ia merasakan gelenyar aneh mulai menyerang perutnya secara bertubi-tubi. Sepertinya ia akan segera sampai dan menumpahkan seluruh cairan ejakulasi miliknya.

"Aarg!" Dan benar saja tak selang lama setelah itu dirinya memang telah mencapai klimaksnya. Ia merasakan Mark menghentikan hentakan penisnya dan membiarkan dirinya menetralkan diri terlebih dahulu pasca klimaks tadi.

"Kau ok?" Sementara Mark sendiri, kini pria itu tengah menatap sayang wajah sayu serta penuh keringat milik sang istri dengan sayangnya. Ia mengecup seluruh permukaan wajah manis itu dan menyeka beberapa bulir keringat yang membasahi wajah manis kesayangannya itu.

"Haahh...hah..." Haechan napasnya masih belum teratur dan masih terputus-putus, namun hal itu tidak akan mampu untuk menghalangi dirinya membalas tatapan dari Mark yang nampak begitu teduh untuknya. Ia menyesal. Kenapa ia tadi tidak menatapu saja mata teduh itu selama kegiatan mereka tadi? Kenapa ia tadi mengabaikan hal tersebut dan malah menatap langit-langit kamar yang tidak ada bagus dan kerennya sama sekali.

Haechan mengalungkan tangan miliknya ke leher pria itu dan mendekapnya erat, memberikannya isyarat bahwa ia sudah siap untuk meneruskan kegiatan mereka. Ia sudah mencapai puncaknya dan ia juga ingin Mark segera menyusulnya supaya mereka impas satu sama lain.

Mark pun yang mendapatkan isyarat seperti itu dari Haechan lantas segera menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan konstan seperti yang sebelumnya. Hal ini langsung disambut dengan suara desahan yang kembali keluar dari mulut milik anak itu. Suara desahan yang terdengar begitu merdu di telinganya dan akan selalu menjadi candu baginya.

Ia menahan sedikit suara desahan miliknya supaya hal ini tidak terlalu menjadi berisik dan ribut. Ia ingin sekali-kali melakukan ini dengan kondisi suara yang tenang namun dipenuhi dengan gerakan yang begitu erotis dan panas.

Namun usaha darinya itu tidak berlangsung lama, sebab sekarang ia sudah dibuat mendesah tak karuan lagi saat Mark malah memberinya sentuhan di leher dekat telinganya yang sejak dulu selalu menjadi titik sensitifnya di bagian tubuh yang itu. Ia mendongak dengan pasrah sambil sesekali mendesah kecil membiarkan pria itu menguasai seluruh permukaan kulit leher miliknya itu.

"Aah...Ahhnn... Hyuung~!" Ia mendesah cukup keras saat Mark menumbuk keras prostat miliknya dan menggempur bagian itu habis-habisan secara terus-menerus. Dan sungguh, ia tidak mampu berkata-kata hal apapun lagi merasakan nikmat yang begitu luar biasa yang telah diberikan oleh Mark untuknya.

Tak butuh waktu lama setelahnya ia bisa merasakan jika kini penis milik Mark telah semakin membesar di dalam sana. Mungkin sebentar lagi pria itu akan sampai pada klimaksnya, dan untuk membantunya maka ia pun memutuskan untuk ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan berlawanan dengannya. Lalu mereka saling menubrukkan diri dan segera secara bersamaan mencapai puncak kenikmatan mereka secara bersamaan.

Semen itu menyesak di dalam lubangnya dan meleleh keluar kala lubangnya sudah tidak cukup lagi untuk menampungnya. Ia merinding untuk sesaat ketika merasakan hal tersebut. Lelehan sperma yang mengalir keluar dari analnya yang sungguh terasa seperti menggilitik lubang penuhnya benar-benar sangat mampu untuk membuat bulu romanya beridiri tegak.

"Kau lelah?" Mark mengeluarkan barang miliknya dari anal anak itu namun belum sempat benda itu keluar dari sana, bocah itu sudah menahannya terlebih dahulu dan menatapnya dalam. Ia mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti dengan hal ini, apakah anak ini bermaksud mengajaknya untuk bermain lagi? Benarkah begitu? Lalu jika memang iya, kenapa tumben sekali anak ini jadi sebegini agresifnya. Astaga, mengapa ia penuh tanda tanya sekali hari ini.

"Mark, ehkhem. Bisakah kita melakukannya lagi?"

Dan kalimat tanya dari bocah itu merupakan awal dari malam panjang milik mereka. Malam panjang yang baru pertama kali mereka lakukan dengan latar belakang keinginan bocah itu sendiri yang hari ini mendadak telah berubah jadi sedikit aneh. Jika kemarin-kemarin dirinyalah yang mengajaknya bermain, maka sekarang telah berbeda. Anak itulah yang memancing dan memasrahkan dirinya sendiri pada dirinya.

"Jangan menyesali keputusanmu sayang." Ia pun menyerang bibir milik sang istri dan membawanya ke sebuah ciuman yang begitu dalam dan sangat bergelora. Biar anak ini tahu bahwa malam ini akan berlangsung sangat lama sebab sesi bercinta mereka akan terus berlanjut sampai nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Haechan kini telah kembali ke kehidupannya yang dulu saat masih bersama dengan Mark. Ke kehidupan yang kesehariannya hanya ia habiskan dengan cara bermalas-malasan di atas ranjang dan bermain game. Apalagi Mark sekarang juga sudah mengembalikan seluruh koleksi dvd game miliknya. Jadinya sempurnakan hidupnya dia yang begitu pemalas itu sekarang.

"Selamat pagi." Haechan menjauhkan wajah milik Mark yang hendak akan mengecup dahinya. Ia memang sudah tidak sesensitif dulu lagi jika soal skinship, namun tetap saja terkadang ia masih merasa sedikit risih untuk diperlakukan seperti ini. Lalu sedangkan untuk Mark sendiri yang sejak dulu memang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap anak itu pun hanya mampu tersenyum simpul saja.

"Kuliahmu akan dimulai kapan?" Mark bertanya seraya membenahi sedikit letak dasinya supaya terlihat rapi. Ia sejak dulu itu memang sangat suka berpenampilan rapi jika pergi ke kantor karena ia ingin hal ini bisa menjadi panutan bagi para bawahannya untuk senantiasa menjaga kerapiannya dalam bekerja. Entah rapi dalam hal berpakaian ataupun mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

"Jus jerukku mana?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Mark barusan, kini pria itu malah menagih jus jeruknya pada beberapa pelayan yang tengah melayani mereka pada waktu sarapan pagi hari ini.

"Tunggu sebentar Nyonya." Terlihat salah satu dari mereka sibuk memilah-milah jeruk yang akan diambil sarinya dan dibuatkan jus untuk dirinya. Sekedar informasi, sekarang para pelayan itu juga sudah kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan nyonya. Ia tidak mempedulikannya dan masa bodoh saja sih, pasalnya kan ia juga sudah lelah meributkan hal tersebut. Dan lagipula dia pun juga sudah sedikit malas untuk terus marah-marah perihal panggilan tersebut pada para pelayan itu.

"Aku tadi bertanya padamu Sayang." Mark mengingatkan istri bebalnya itu bahwa tadi ia melontarkan pertanyaan yang belum juga dijawab sama sekali olehnya. Jangankan mau dijawab, didengarkan olehnya saja sepertinya tidak.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Haechan menjawabnya sambil masih terfokus pada game di ponselnya. Dia memang benar-benar telah kembali ke sosok dirinya sendiri yang dulu secara sepenuhnya, "Mark!" Ia tersentak kaget saat mendadak ponsel di tangannya diambil oleh Mark dan disimpan oleh pria itu ke dalam saku kemeja kerja miliknya.

"Jangan abaikan orang yang sedang bicara denganmu." Mark menasihatinya dan ikut duduk di kursi meja makan di samping anak itu. Pagi ini sebelum berangkat bekerja ke kantornya setidaknya ia ingin menghabiskan waktu sarapan singkat yang begitu berharga bersama dengan istrinya tersebut, "Dan kenapa tidak memanggilku Hyung?"

"Belum terbiasa Mark." Haechan mengedikkan bahunya ringan lalu menegak jus jeruk segar miliknya yang telah siap dihidangkan oleh pelayannya tadi. Biasanya sih pagi-pagi begini ia lebih suka minum susu atau kalau tidak air putih saja, namun hari ini entah kenapa rasanya sedikit berbeda. Pagi tadi sebelum Mark ke sini, entah bagimana ia bisa mendadak jadi ingin merasakan segarnya sari buah jeruk yang manis-manis asam sedikit itu.

"Sekali lagi ku tanya. Masuk kuliahmu secara aktif akan dimulai kapan, Sayang?" Ia mulai menyuapkan beberapa potong waffle ke dalam mulutnya. Ia suka sarapan ala Amerika begini, karena ia dulu juga sudah cukup lama tinggal di sana. Sarapan dengan makanan yang ringan dan tidak terlalu berat ini memang cocok untuk perut dan sistem metabolisme di dalam tubuhnya yang memang tidak akan pernah terbiasa jika pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah dijejali dengan nasi.

Haechan masih diam dan enggan untuk menjawab, ia mendadak jadi berubah mood saat Mark tadi merampas ponselnya dan membuat ia harus kehilangan benda kesayangannya tersebut. Padahalkan tadi jika saja Mark tidak mengambil ponselnya maka sudah dipastikan jika ia akan memenangkan gamenya dan membuat rekor baru di catatan rekor game miliknya.

"Jangan mulai lagi." Mark yang sudah tahu jika Haechan sekarang sedang marah padanya hanya menanggapinya dengan santai saja. Ia sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi yang akan dengan tanggapnya membujuk anak itu supaya tidak marah lagi padanya. Ia yang sekarang sudah berbeda dan tidak akan seperti itu lagi.

Ia yang sekarang akan menganggap jika kemarahan milik bocah itu hanyalah amarah sesaat yang akan cepat mereda. Haechan itu jika dia perhatikan sebenarnya hanya terlalu sering moody dan tidak bisa mengontrol diri saja. Jadi tidak akan berguna lagi bagi dirinya untuk membujuk anak itu supaya tidak marah padanya, jika pada kenyataanya nanti anak itu pasti akan kembali bersikap seperti semula dan melupakan amarahnya sendiri.

"Aku hanya menyimpannya sejenak. Nanti setelah sarapan aku akan mengembalikannya lagi padamu." Ia sekarang bisa merasakan jika Haechan saat ini tengah berbinar menatapnya senang. Tidak seperti biasanya saja. Padahalkan dulu anak itu pasti hanya akan diam saja jika ia berkata yang seperti itu.

Haechan sedang berusaha keras untuk menahan senyumannya yang mendadak entah mengapa bisa terulas dengan sendirinya di bibir miliknya.

"Aku mau wafflenya ditambahkan madu." Ia meminta pada Mark mengambilkan madu yang ada di tengah meja untuknya. Hal itu sedikit mengherankan bagi Mark, karena selama ini Haechan itu tidak pernah memintanya melakukan hal yang sederhana macam mengambilkan madu seperti ini. Mana anak itu memintanya sambil tersenyum lebar dan manis juga, membuat ia berpikir sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi pada istri kesayangannya tersebut.

Namun hal itu tidak akan jadi masalah baginya, tidak apa-apa, anggap saja saat ini dia hanya sedang ingin bermanja-manja. Lagipula ia juga tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali jika dimanja-manjai oleh bocah itu.

.

.

.

Haechan berjalan secara beriringan dengan Mark sambil memasang wajah cemberut setengah mati. Saat ini moodnya yang sejak tadi pagi sudah super bahagianya mendadak berubah jadi sangat buruk karena sikap Mark terhadapnya. Pria itu tadi dengan seenaknya saja megandeng tangannya dan tiba-tiba saja memasukkannya ke dalam mobil lalu membawanya ikut ke perusahaan dengan seenaknya saja. Padahalkan dia tidak mau datang ke tempat tersebut, terlalu merepotkan dan ada banyak sekali hal yang tidak ia sukai jika pergi ke perusahaan milik Mark.

"Mark Hyuung~ pulang saja ya?" Ia memberikan tatapan memohon pada pria tersebut saat sekarang mereka telah masuk ke dalam gedung berlantai entah berapa itu namun yang jelas gedungnya cukup-sangat-tinggi.

Mark menengok sejenak lalu hanya tersenyum tipis padanya dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan kecil kesayangannya tersebut, "Lalu setelah kau pulang kau mau melakukan apa di rumah sayang?" Beberapa karyawan yang berpapasan dengannya dan Haechan langsung membungkukkan badan memberi hormat padanya.

Haechan menatap seorang pengawal di belakangnya berharap padanya jika dia akan membantunya untuk bisa lepas dari Mark, namun pengawal tersebut malah hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar tak peduli. Dan begitupun dengan beberapa pengawal lainnya yang hanya acuh padanya, sungguh ini sangat membuatnya jadi merasa sedih dan ingin menangis saja sekalian.

"Mark Hyung!" Haechan menyentak-nyentakkan tangannya ingin melepaskan diri dari Mark, "Jika disinipun aku juga tidak akan melakukan apapun, jadi percuma saja!" Haechan masih berusaha lepas dari Mark meskipun sekarang mereka telah masuk ke dalam lift.

"Setidaknya jika kau di sini aku masih bisa mengawasimu. Berbeda jika aku membiarkanmu sendirian di rumah." Mark beralih memeluk pinggang milik sang istri sembari menanti lift mereka akan sampai ke lantai 27 di mana ruangan kerjanya berada.

Haechan menampik tangan yang ada di pinggangnya tersebut dengan kencang, "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk menyentuhku!?" Ia berucap sinis lalu menjauhkan diri dari Mark dan membuat jarak diantara mereka. Sementara Mark sendiri yang dijauhi oleh istrinya tersebut tidak menanggapinya serius dan hanya menatapnya singkat saja.

Mereka berdiri di dalam lift dengan saling menjauhi, dengan Haechan yang bersedekap angkuh memasang wajah cemberut ingin menghabisi Mark sekarang juga di dalam lift. Namun hal itu tidak akan dia lakukan sebab sekarang ia cukup sadar diri bahwa mereka saat ini sedang berada di dalam lift bersama dengan 4 pengawal milik Mark yang selalu siap sedia melindungi tuannya tersebut. Lagipula jika ia memukul Mark nanti yang akan kalah paling juga dirinya sendiri. Jadi intinya, percuma saja mau melawan Mark karena pada akhirnya dialah yang akan kalah.

Pintu lift yang mereka naiki telah terbuka dan masih dengan wajah masam miliknya ia pun memutuskan untuk tetap mengekori Mark keluar dari sini lalu bergegas menuju ke ruangan milik pria itu.

"Apa Jeno sudah kembali dari Jeju hari ini?" Mark bertanya ketika kepada sekretaris sementaranya -yang menggantikan Jeno selama beberapa hari terakhir belakangan ini, sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja miliknya.

Haechan mengerutkan dahinya karena merasa heran, "Jeju? Untuk apa dia ke Jeju?" Ia bertanya pada Mark yang sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja miliknya. Namun Mark nampaknya tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan darinya tersebut dan hanya melenggang saja dengan santai menuju ke kursinya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu sayang." Mark mulai membuka beberapa dokumen-dokumen kerja miliknya, hari ini banyak sekali dokumen yang harus ia baca dan periksa sendiri sebab Jeno masih belum bisa kembali juga dari Jeju. Dan dia tidak meminta bantuan pada sekretaris sementara yang mendampinginya bukan berarti karena dirinya tidak percaya kepada orang tersebut, namun semu ini lebih hanya karena ia merasa kurang yakin saja jika menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tidak bersama dengan Jeno.

"Ck." Haechan berdecak kesal mendengarkan jawaban dari pria itu, ia sudah sangat penasaran-penasarannya dengan jawaban yang akan diucapkan oleh pria itu, eh tetapi pada akhirnya dirinya hanya mendapatkan jawaban kosong yang tidak ada gunanya sama sekali.

"Lalu setelah ini aku mau apa di sini?" Ia menatap Mark penuh tanda tanya sambil berdiri kaku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah berada di sini, "Sudah ku bilangkan Mark, lebih baik aku di rumah saja. Di sini itu sama saja, aku juga tidak akan melakukan apapun." Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah sofa panjang yang terlihat sangat nyaman untuk ditiduri dengan langkah perlahan miliknya. Daripada tidak melakukan apapun di sini lebih baik dia tidur saja di sofa tersebut.

Mark memperhatikan bocah itu dengan mata tajam miliknya, "Siapa bilang kau tidak akan melakukan apapun selama di sini?" Dan perkataan ini membuat perhatian dari Haechan teralihkan sedikit. Anak itu bahkan langsung menatap Mark dengan penasaran karena dirinya sedang begitu ingin tahu tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan selama berada di sini.

"Memangnya aku akan melakukan apa di sini?" Haechan sudah duduk di sofa tersebut dan menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman di sana. Bersiap untuk menerima jawaban yang akan Mark berikan padanya.

"Menyemangati aku yang sedang bekerja, mungkin?" Mark tersenyum cerah pada Haechan hendak mengajaknya bergurau. Namun semua itu malah ditanggapi dengan dengusan super keras dari orangnya. Ck, hal ini benar-benar membuat senyuman manis miliknya jadi sirna begitu saja karena tergantikan dengan senyuman miris yang begitu mengiris hati.

"Menyemangati kepalamu!" Setelah mendengus kasar seperti tadi kini Haechan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa tersebut. Tidak lupa dirinya juga mengambil ponsel miliknya lalu memainkan hal entah apa yang ada di ponsel tersebut. Lebih baik seperti ini daripada ia mati bosan karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

.

.

.

Jaemin mengikuti langkah kaki milik Jeno dengan wajah ogah-ogahan miliknya. Bagaimana ia tak bersikap begitu jika sekarang Jeno malah mengajaknya ke pantai dan bukannya bersiap untuk kembali ke Seoul. Lagipulakan para oknum sialan itu juga sudah ditangkap. Lalu kenapa pula mereka masih harus berada di sini?

"Sebenarnya untuk apa sih kita ke sini?" Jaemin menghentikan langkahnya dan menahan pria itu untuk tidak melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Dirinya itu sudah sangat ingin kembali ke Seoul dan kenapa sih pria ini tidak mau mengerti dirinya juga, lalu malah tetap memaksa untuk mengajaknya kemari.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula di sini pemandangannya juga bagus, tidak ada salahnyakan jika kita manfaatkan waktu kita selagi masih di Jeju untuk mengunjungi pantai ini?" Jeno beralih memegang tangan milik Jaemin dan menarik tubuh anak itu menuju ke tempat para penjual souvenir yang berderet di sekitar area pantai tersebut.

"Aku akan membelikanmu apapun yang kau mau selama di pantai ini. Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah dariku karena kau telah bisa diajak bekerja sama untuk misi pertamamu kali ini." Jeno memberikan penawaran pada anak itu. Ia ingin setidaknya anak itu tahu bahwa dirinya itu tidak semenyebalkan yang dia pikirkan selama ini.

Dan Jaemin sendiri mendadak jadi diam dan tidak serewel tadi kala ia mendengar kalimat "apapun yang kau mau" yang keluar dari mulut pria itu untuknya. Serius pria itu akan membelikan apapun yang dirinya inginkan selama berada di pantai ini? Oh ayolah, ini kesempatan yang baik Jaemin. Kau bahkan jarang ke Jeju dan sekarang kau mendapatkan tawaran belanja gratis secara cuma-cuma dari pria yang secara paksa membawamu ke sini.

"Kau tidak bohongkan?" Ia menatap penuh selidik pada pria itu dan memastikan dia akan bohong padanya atau tidak. Dirinya tidak mau tertipu olehnya, setelah nanti ia merasa terbanh di awang-awang dengan berbelanja secara kalapnya di sini nanti Jeno tiba-tiba saja malah meninggalkannya dengan begitu saja di pantai ini.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau tidak percaya padaku ya?" Jeno menanyainya dengan tampang serius miliknya yang hanya dibalas Jaemin dengan decihan masa bodoh.

"Bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu. Tapi bisa sajakan ini hanya trikmu untuk menipuku. Bisa saja nanti ketika aku sedang sibuk membeli barang-barang yang kuinginkan kau malah mendadak meninggalkanku dengan seenaknya saja di sini." Jaemin melipat tangannya di dada dan membuang mukanya dari hadapan Jaemin.

"Ck, itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku, dan jika kau masih tidak percaya padaku kau bisa menggandeng tanganku kemanapun kau pergi supaya kau yakin jika aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Jeno menyerahkan tangan kirinya pada anak itu untuk digenggam olehnya kemanapun ia akan pergi nanti. Dan semua ini biar anak itu percaya padanya bahwa dirinya sedang tidak berbohong padanya. Lagipula dirinya itu bukan seseorang yang hobi berkata dusta atau bahkan sampai menipu oranglain. Dirinya ini selalu memprioritaskan kejujuran.

"Tidak perlu!" Jaemin menampik keras tangan itu dengan geplakan tangan miliknya, "Aku akan belanja sepuasku, dan kau jangan harap bisa meninggalkan diriku dengan seenaknya di sini!"

Setelah menampik tangan tadi, kini Jaemin beralih pada bagian bawah kaos milik pria itu dan menariknya ke sana kemari menuju ke tempat penjual souvenir yang menjual barang-barang yang unik di matanya.

"Ya, ya. Beli saja semua yang ada di sini sepuasmu." Jeno hanya tersenyum saja saat melihat jika ternyata bocah itu bisa bersikap menggemaskan juga seperti ini. Ia kira selama ini anak itu hanya akan mampu bersikap menyebalkan saja dan tidak akan mampu berkelakuan semenggemaskan ini.

Ia melangkah mengikuti kemanapun Jaemin ingin pergi. Ketika anak itu berhenti di salah satu toko yang menjual barang-barang berupa baju ataupun kaos maka dirinyapun juga ikut berhenti. Memilah baju ini dan itu lalu membelinya dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak. Ia tidak tahu apakah nanti anak itu akan mengenakan seluruh pakaian itu secara bergantian atau mungkin malah hanya akan membiarkannya jadi pengisi lemari saja -yang tidak akan ia pakai. Entahlah ia tidak akan mempedulikan hal itu, yang penting ia hanya akan menepati perkataannya yang tadi saja sudah cukup.

Dan setelah membeli seluruh pakaian itu dan memakai layanan antar yang disediakan oleh toko tersebut maka merekapun bergegas keluar dari toko itu. Tak selang lama setelahnya anak itu segera menariknya menuju ke tempat lain. Mungkin anak itu ingin segera berbelanja lebih banyak barang lagi, jadinya ia begitu bersemangat begini menarik bajunya ke sana kemari. Bisa dibilang saat ini anak itu tampak seperti seorang wanita. Iya seorang wanita. Anak itu benar-benar terlihat sangat mirip seperti seorang wanita yang sedang gila belanja yang ingin segera membelanjakan uangnya untuk membeli seluruh barang yang menarik yang ada di tempat ini.

"Jeno!" Ia tersentak kaget saat anak itu tiba-tiba saja menepuk bahunya dengan sangat keras. Ia pun menengok padanya untuk menanggapi hal tersebut. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sedang anak itu ingin sampaikan padanya.

"Lihat! Baguskan?" Ia melihat anak itu memamerkan gantungan kunci berbentuk kura-kura padanya dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar. Dan ia pun lantas memperhatikan gantungan kunci tersebut dengan seksama, memastikan sebenarnya apa yang begitu istimewa dari gantungan kunci ini. Kenapa hanya karena gantungan kunci biasa seperti ini bisa membuat bocah itu jadi tersenyum sebegitu lebarnya dengan menampilkan wajah yang sangat bahagia.

"Baguskan? Aku mau membeli dalam jumlah yang banyak untuk benda ini." Anak itu masih memasang wajah bahagia miliknya seraya memandangi gantungan kunci itu dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa dari benda itu. Itu terlihat biasa saja kau tahu." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mencari souvenir lain yang lebih bagus dari sekedar gantungan kunci sederhana berbentuk kura-kura tersebut. Dari sekian banyak barang yang ada di dalam toko luas ini, kenapa anak itu harus tertarik pada gantungan kunci yang bisa dibilang terlalu kuno untuk dijadikan sebagai cenderamata.

"Ck, ucapanmu mengacaukan segalanya." Jeno terkejut dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut anak itu. Ia tidak menyangka jika anak itu akan tersinggung dengan kalimatnya yang tadi dan akan membuatnya jadi marah seperti itu. Anak itu tadi bahkan membanting gantungan kunci itu dengan sedikit kasar lalu berjalan keluar dari toko ini dan meninggalkan dirinya dengan begitu saja.

"Hei, kau marah?" Ia tengah berusaha untuk membujuk Jaemin yang saat ini sepertinya tengah marah padanya. Anak itu bahkan berjalan mendahuluinya dengan wajah yang nampak sangat ingin menyemburkan lava emosi.

"Jaemin?" Ia berhasil menyusul anak itu dan berjalan di sampingnya, "Hei, dengarkan aku. Kau marah padaku? Aku tadi tidak bermaksud untuk mengacaukan dirimu, sungguh."

Jaemin mendadak menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Jeno dengan tatapan malas miliknya, "Terserah kau saja ingin menjelaskannya bagaimana. Tapi yang jelas sekarang aku sudah tidak mood lagi untuk berbelanja." Ia melipat tangannya ke dada, "Dan karena berhubung aku sudah tidak minat lagi untuk memakai tawaran berbelanja gratis darimu itu, maka tidak bisakah kau membawaku pulang ke Seoul sekarang?"

Jeno menghela napasnya saat lagi-lagi Jaemin mengungkit masalah ingin segera kembali ke Seoul. Ia tidak tahu jika ternyata bocah itu begitu moody seperti ini. Tadi awal diajak kemari memasang wajah masam, lalu ketika ditawari berbelanja dirinya lansung berubah senang, tapi tak lama kemudian ketika mendengar kalimat yang tidak disukai olehnya maka anak inipun langsung berubah jadi marah dan kesal kembali seperti di awal tadi.

"Kita tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Urusanku di Jeju masih belum selesai, masih ada satu urusan lagi yang harus aku selesaikan di tempat ini. Jadi aku mohon padamu untuk mengerti sedikit diriku." Ia menjelaskan dengan pelan dan berharap semoga anak itu mau mengerti dirinya.

"Itukan urusanmu, Jeno bukan urusanku. Jadi bisa tidak aku memesan tiket pesawat sendiri lalu pulang ke Seoul malam ini?" Jaemin menolak keinginan dari Jeno itu dengan telak dan sangat tegas. Ia benar-benar ingin segera kembali ke Seoul dan ia tidak akan sudi sama sekali untuk memikirkan urusan mengenai pria itu.

"Kau datang kemari bersamaku, maka nantipun pulangnya juga harus bersama denganku." Jika Jaemin keras kepala maka dirinya adalah pria yang lebih keras kepala darinya. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, selain keras kepala dirinya itu juga sangat berpendirian kuat. Jadi bisa disimpulkan jika sampai esok nanti ia tidak akan membiarkan anak ini untuk terbang ke Seoul tanpa dirinya.

"Hah," Jaemin menghela napasnya ingin marah namun tidak bisa, "Baiklah. Kita nikmati saja suasana pantai ini, lagipula aku juga sudah cukup lama tidak berkunjung ke pantai. Kan jika di sini aku pun juga bisa menggodai para wanita sexy berbikini itu." Kini Jaemin sudah memasang wajah cengar-cengir yang nampak konyol sendiri di mata Jeno. Jeno bahkan sempat mengira jika anak ini sudah stress, apalagi dia juga memandangi para wanita yang tengah berjemur itu dengan senyuman yang sangat super aneh di wajahnya.

"Ok, jika memang kau ingin menggodai wanita-wanita sexy itu kau bisa melakukannya. Tapi aku tidak akan ikut denganmu, kau pergi sendiri saja dan aku akan menunggu di bawah pohon palem itu." Ia bersiap untuk melangkah menuju ke arah pohon tersebut dan ingin segera bersandar di bawah pohon yang nampak sangat rindang itu.

"Baiklah, tapi mana bisa aku pergi tanpa membawa uang." Ia memasang wajah jahil miliknya pada pria tersebut, "Kau tidak ada keinginan untuk memberikan satu kartu kreditmu padaku?" Dan senyuman jahil di wajahnyapun jadi semakin terlihat nampak lebar setelah mengatakan hal tadi.

"Aku tidak ada keinginan seperti itu, jadi bye aku mau berjalan-jalan sendiri sesukaku di tempat ini." Jeno hendak meninggalkan Jaemin dengan begitu saja di sana namun tangannya telah terlebih dahulu ditahan olehnya.

"Hei! Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana sih, bagaimana bisa aku menggodai seorang wanita tanpa membawa sepeserpun uang? Apa aku ingin mempermalukan diriku sendiri!?" Jaemin menatap tak percaya pada sosok Jeno yang kini hanya meresponnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang nampak datar-datar saja.

"Yang akan menggodai seorang wanita itukan kau, jadi apa peduliku? Lalu yang menanggung malupun juga dirimu, jadi apa pula peduliku?"

"Ya tidak bisa begitu, tadi saja kau menawariku untuk berbelanja sepuasnya selama di sini. Jadi apa salahnya jika kau memberikanku satu kartu kreditmu atau setidaknya semua uang tunai yang ada di dompetmu itu untuk modal bagi diriku menggapai para wanita sexy itu." Jaemin menjelaskan dengan sangat bersemangatnya karena dirinya sedang begitu berharap bahwa Jeno akan mengabulkan keinginannya yang tadi.

"Yang ku izinkan untuk berbelanja sepuasnya dengan uang milikku itu dirimu, bukan para wanita itu. Jadi semua akan berbeda jika kau malah akan memakai uang milikku untuk menggodai para wanita itu." Jeno menyahutnya dengan tidak mau kalahnya, "Baiklah, aku rasa pembicaraan kita telah berakhir, jadi aku akan pergi sekarang. Dan kau, kau nikmati saja waktumu dengan para wanita sexy yang sedang berjemur itu."

Jaemin menahan tangan milik Jeno dengan erat, "Ayolah, beri aku satu ok?" Jaemin masih berharap jika Jeno akan memberinya belas asih, meskipun itu hanya sedikit.

"Tidak akan." Jeno mulai melangkahkan kakinya tanpa mempedulikan Jaemin yang masih mencoba menahan tubuhnya.

"Satu saja, ok?" Jaemin tak pantang menyerah dan terus menggelayuti tangan itu.

"Tidak. Sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah." Ia melangkah dengan santainya di atas pasir pantai yang terasa begitu lembut di kakinya yang saat ini hanya memakai sendal.

"Jeno! Satu saja, beri aku satu saja kartu kreditmu! Sungguh kau itu sangat keras kepala ya!?" Jaemin masih tidak mau menyerah dengan begitu saja pada pria itu dan tetap kekeuh untuk membuat pria itu mau merubah pikirannya. Namun semua itu sepertinya tidak akan berhasil sebab sekarang Jeno sungguh sangat tidak mempedulikan seluruh ucapan yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Sampai nanti sorepun Jeno sudah berniat akan membiarkan anak ini memohon padanya seperti itu, biarkan saja supaya bocah itu tidak akan mampu menggodai para wanita itu. Enak saja dia ingin menggodai wanita tetapi dengan memakai uangnya, tidak elit sama sekali.

.

.

.

Haechan sejak tadi terus menguap dengan lebarnya ketika Mark kini akhirnya menggandengnya untuk pulang juga. Seharian ini dirinya selama berada di kantor milik Mark, waktunya hanya ia habiskan untuk melakukan hal yang sia-sia dan tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Seperti sok membaca buku yang pada kenyataanya bukunya malah terbalik dan hanya ia pandangi saja hurufnya dengan mata yang terbuka secara sepenuhnya.

"Besok-besok aku tidak akan mau jika kau menarikku ke sini lagi." Ia berkata ketus saat Mark membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa lebih baik besok dirinya bangun lebih awal saja lalu segera bersembunyi entah di mana supaya Mark tidak akan bisa menemukannya. Kan jika begitu, Mark tidak akan bisa menariknya dengan paksa lagi untuk dibawa ke sini.

Mark tidak menanggapinya dan hanya ikut masuk saja ke dalam mobil. Saat ini pekerjaan di kantornya telah ia selesaikan dan sekarang tinggal perjalanan menuju ke rumah saja. Ia ingin segera membawa pulang istri kesayangannya itu untuk segera pulang ke rumah karena ia sungguh sangat tahu jika bocah itu sekarang pasti sudah sangat ingin merasakan lembutnya ranjang setelah seharian tadi berjibaku dengan kegiatan yang begitu membosankan selama di kantornya.

"Lebih baik besok aku kembali bekerja di kafe saja daripada jadi pengangguran tak berguna selama berada di sini." Haechan bergumam pelan sambil memegangi tulang leher bagian belakangnya yang rerasa sedikit pegal.

"Ya, begitu lebih baik daripada harus menghabiskan waktu dengan bermalas-malasan selama berada di rumah." Mark yang melihatnya tengah memijati sendiri tulang lehernyapun memutuskan untuk menyentuh tulang leher itu dan juga ikut meminatnya.

"Ck, jangan keras-keras, sialan!" Haechan mengumpat dengan sangat kesalnya karena merasakan sakit yang cukup lumayan di lehernya kala Mark menekan sedikit keras tulang lehernya yang saat ini tengah benar-benar sakit. Dan Mark sendiri yang merasa diumpati oleh bocah itupun langsung menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menatap bocah itu dengan tatapan tajamnya karena ia tidak menyangka saja jika bocah itu akan berani mengumpatinya seperti ini.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk mengumpat seperti itu?" Mark mengambil tangannya dari leher itu dan sekarang matanya semakin menatap tajam pada bocah itu. Ia kira bocah ini setidaknya sudah mau mengubah kelakuannya, namun ternyata anak itu malah masih bisa mengumpatinya seperti ini.

"Tidak ada, refleks saja tadi. Oh ya, omong-omong untuk apa Jeno ke Jeju? Aku yakin sekali kau pasti sangat lelah bekerja tanpa bantuan darinya." Haechan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dan menatap Mark dengan wajah yang berlagak sok peduli miliknya. Semua itu karena dirinya tidak mau membuat keributan selama berada di dalam mobil ini, apalagi saat ini di depan mereka juga ada sopir yang sudah pasti bisa mendengarkan seluruh pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tahu kau bahwa ku itu tidak benar-benar sedang peduli padaku." Mark menghela napasnya malas, lalu menyandarkan pungunggnya pada tempat duduknya dan mencoba untuk melupakan kalimat umpatan yang tadi diucapkan oleh anak itu pada dirinya.

Dan sementara Haechan sendiri hanya mampu tersenyum masam saat tahu jika ternyata Mark itu tidak bisa dibohongi. Jika begini, sia-sia saja tadi dirinya memasang wajah cemas sok peduli padanya. Padahal dirinya sudah yakin sekali jika pria itu pasti akan terpengaruh pada ucapannya dan akan merasa senang karena dirinya telah mau repot-repot untuk mempedulikannya.

"Kata siapa aku tidak sungguhan peduli padamu, tadi aku benar-benar merasa cemas padamu." Ia berusaha untuk mengelak dan melakukan pembelaan diri kepada pria itu. Ia tidak mau kalah dan ketahuan berbohong dengan begitu saja olehnya. Karena baginya hal itu sangatlah memalukan sekali.

"Benarkah? Lalu jika kau benar-benar peduli padaku maka hal apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk meringankan rasa lelahku hari ini?" Mark menatap Haechan dengan tatapan malas miliknya. Ia tak habis pikir jika ternyata Haechan itu bocahnya kelewat kekanakan dan tidak mau mengalah sama sekali. Padahal tadi nyata-nyata sekali jika anak itu tengah berbohong dan tidak serius berkata begitu, namun masih saja bersikeras mengelaknya.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan?" Haechan menggeser duduknya dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Sepertinya anak itu serius tidak mau mengaku mengenai hal yang tadi. Dan dengan mata yang menatap serius pada bola mata tajam milik Mark itu, kini ia dengan beraninya mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir milik Mark. Sementara Mark sendiri hanya mampu menyeringai tipis saja melihat tingkah anak itu, ia tidak menyangka jika bocah ini saat sudah memiliki tekat akan senekat ini.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah," Haechan mengelus lembut rahang tegas milik Mark dan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia jadi sangat menempel padanya. Ia ingin membuktikan pada Mark bahwa tadi dirinya tidak main-main dan serius dalam hal berbicara. Ia bahkan sekarang sudah masa bodoh saja saat bibirnya telah menempel pada bibir milik Mark dengan kontak mata yang saling tatap satu sama lain. Ia membiarkan bibirnya tetap menempel seperti itu pada permukaan bibir milik Mark tanpa ada maksud untuk menggerakkannya. Jujur saja meski dirinya sudah pernah atau bahkan sering berciuman dengan Mark, namun tetap dirinya masih merasa sedikit ragu untuk menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat peduli padaku, ya?" Mark melepaskan bibir mereka terlebih dahulu dan menatap tajam pada mata indah milik Haechan yang kini tengah membulat dengan begitu menggemaskannya.

"Coba setiap hari kau bisa terus seperti ini, pasti rasanya akan sangat menyenangkan." Mark tersenyum pada Haechan dan memeluk erat pinggang miliknya, ia bahkan sesekali juga mengecupi pipi yang tak terlalu berisi milik bocah itu dengan gemasnya.

Haechan sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dan menahan sebentar bibir milik Mark yang masih ingin mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajahnya, "Kau ingin aku setiap hari seperti ini?" Ia menatap serius pada Mark dan begitu ingin tahu jawaban apa yang akan Mark berikan padanya. Dan ia melakukan semua itu entah dilatarbelakangi karena apa dirinyapun juga tidak tahu.

"Kenapa begitu ingin tahu seperti itu? Kau mau berubah ya?" Mark mengerutkan alisnya saat merasa jika Haechan itu bersikap terlalu ingin tahu dengan jawaban darinya. Tumben sekali dia seperti itu, tidak seperti biasanya saja.

"Ck, tidak usah. Tidak perlu kau jawab." Haechan memasang wajah tidak suka padanya, "Kau terlalu percaya diri. Mau berubah? Berubah jadi apa memangnya." Ia hendak menyingkirkan tangan milik Mark yang ada di pinggangnya dan kembali duduk ke posisi yang normal seperti tadi, namun ternyata tubuhnya telah ditahan terlebih dahulu oleh Mark.

Dan iapun hanya mampu menghela napasnya saja menghadapi sikap pria itu terhadap dirinya. Dan juga, jawaban Mark yang tadi itu benar-benar sangat menyebalkan bagi dirinya. Baginya pria itu terlalu percaya diri ya ternyata. Sok sekali menyimpulkam bahwa dirinya kini akan berubah, padahalkan pada kenyataanya dirinya tadi bertanya seperti itu juga karena dilatarbelakangi alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Lalu, kemarin yang memohon ingin bercinta siapa, ya?" Mark memandang sosok Haechan yang kini tengah memasang wajah panik secara mendadak lalu memelototkan mata tidak suka padanya. Astaga, semakin menggemaskan saja wajah ini di matanya, bocah itu pasti sekarang sedang salah tingkah sendiri saat diingatkan dengan kejadian yang semalam telah terjadi diantara mereka.

"Ekhem, aku tidak ingat dengan kejadian yang semalam." Haechan mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain dan mencoba untuk menghindari tatapan mata dari Mark yang pasti akan membuatnya jadi semakin salah tingkah sendiri. Ia membatin bahwa Mark itu sangat sialan sekali, kenapa di saat ia sudah hampir tak mempedulikan kejadian yang semalam, pria itu malah kembali mengingatkannya mengenai perihal hal tersebut.

"Tidak ingat? Apa perlu aku mengingatkan kembali kejadian di mana semalam kau begitu putus asa memohon mint-"

"Hentikan!" Haechan memotong ucapan dari Mark dengan teriakkan kesal miliknya. Ia tidak akan suka jika pria itu masih akan melanjutkan ucapannya kembali. Dirinya tak suka itu karena pada dasarnya ia juga masih ingat seluruh kejadian yang semalam, namun ia hanya terlalu malu saja jika yang semalam itu diungkit kembali.

"Tidak usah diteruskan, dan berhenti mengungkit hal itu lagi, mengerti?" Haechan menunjuk wajah milik Mark dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia bersungguh-sungguh tidak ingin mendengarkan Mark mengungkit lagi kejadian yang semalam. Baginya yang semalam itu terlalu memalukan dan sangat menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria. Karena bagaimana bisa seorang pria memohon untuk disentuh pada satu pria yang lainnya? Sangat tidak elit dan benar-benar akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya yang begitu agung itu.

"Ahaha, baiklah. Aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi." Dan Markpun mengalah padanya dan menganggap jika Haechan mungkin hanya merasa malu saja dengan kejadian yang semalam. Ia yakin sekali jika saat ini anak itu pasti setidaknya sudah mulai menyukainya dan mungkin bisa saja anak itu kelak secara lambat laun akan membalas perasaannya. Ia yakin itu pasti akan terjadi. Haechan tidak akan selamanya bersikap seperti ini terhadap dirinya, ia akan terus berusaha untuk secara pelan namun pasti akan membuat anak itu jadi menyukainya dan segera membalas cintanya. Ya, dirinya yakin akan hal tersebut, semua hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Haechan memperhatikan pelayannya yang kini tengah sibuk menata makanan di atas meja yang ada di hadapannya. Ia melakukan itu bukan karena apa-apa, melainkan hanya karena ia sedang merasa bosan dan tidak tahu saja ingin berbuat apa. Ini adalah hari Rabu, dan ini sudah memasuki hari kedua Mark tidak ada di rumah karena kesibukannya di Jeju yang katanya ingin mengontrol langsung proses pembangunan gedung hotel baru yang tengah dalam tahap penggarapan di sana.

Sejak dua hari yang lalu dirinya berada sendirian di rumah ini tanpa ditemani oleh pria itu. Dan jujur saja, dirinya merasa sedikit rindu pada pria itu. Ia tekankan sekali lagi ya, hanya sedikit rindu padanya, tidak lebih. Karena mau bagaimanapun juga, rasanyakan sangat sepi sekali berada di rumah sebesar ini tanpa ditemani oleh pria itu. Kan jika pria itu di rumah, biasanya ia akan sedikit bercengkerama dengannya, makan bersama, atau terkadang membaca buku bersama di ruangan kerja miliknya. Dan sekarang pria itu tidak ada di rumah, jadikan sekarang rasanya sepi sekali jika pria itu tidak menemaninya di sini.

Sekarang setiap pagi dirinya selalu bangun dalam keadaan sendirian di atas ranjang, lalu setelah itu sarapan sendirian, berangkat ke kafe tempatnya kerja sendirian karena ia tidak mau diantar oleh oranglain selain pria itu, dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah dirinya harus menghabiskan sisa malamnya setelah pulang dari kafe tempatnya kerja dengan duduk termangu di ruang tengah sendirian. Padahalkan jika pria itu di rumah, biasanya mereka akan menonton tv bersama dan ia akan ketiduran di sampingnya, yang setelahnya pasti dirinya akan digendong oleh pria itu dan dipindahkan untuk tidur di kamar bersamanya.

"Biasanya Mark akan kembali dari kerjanya di luar kota setelah berapa hari?" Ia masih mengikuti pergerakan dari salah satu pelayan yang katanya sudah cukup lama bekerja di sini. Dulu Mark mengenalkannya sebagai ketua pelayan rumah yang bernama Lee Ahjumma, yang kata pria itu sudah bekerja di sini selama lebih dari 20 tahun.

"Itu tidak menentu, Nyonya." Wanita itu menjawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum padanya, "Namun biasanya jika Tuan pergi untuk memeriksa proyek pembangunan gedung, biasanya dia akan pulang sedikit lama. Bisa hampir dua minggu."

Ia menganga sambil memasang wajah sedih, "Kenapa lama sekali?" Ia bergumam pelan namun ternyata hal tersebut masihlah mampu untuk didengar oleh wanita paruh baya itu.

"Kenapa Nyonya tidak menyusulnya saja?" Saran dari wanita itu kepadanya.

"Menyusulnya?" Ia menatap ragu wanita itu dan dibalas olehnya dengan agukan ringan ingin meyakinkan dirinya, "Tapikan dulu aku sudah menolak untuk ikut, jadi pasti rasanya malu sekali jika aku mendadak menyusulnya setelah dulu menolak mentah-mentah untuk ikut." Ia mendesah sedih lalu menundukkan kepalanya lemas. Ini sebenarnya juga salahnya sendiri sih, kenapa dulu dia harus menolak ajakan dari pria itu jika pada akhirnya kini ia malah merasa sedikit kehilangan dan kesepian selama ditinggalkan di sini.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan itu? Jika Nyonya memang rindu, Nyonya bisa menyusulnya." Wanita itu menatapa piring makan siangnya dan mulai menaruh beberapa potong sayuran hijau di atas mangkuk nasinya. Ewh, ia benci hal itu sebenarnya, namun mau menolaknyapun sepertinya ia tidak bisa. Ini pesan dari Mark untuknya, supaya ia rajin makan makanan berserat tinggi supaya berat badan idealnya bisa kembali. Kan sejak beberapa kali kejadian pertengkaran dan perpisahan mereka, ia telah mengalami banyak penyusutan berat badan karena tidak terlalu banyak makan selama waktu itu.

"Kata siapa aku rindu?" Ia berkata sedikit sengit karena dikatai seperti itu olehnya, "Aku tidak rindu padanya Ahjumma tapi aku hanya merasa sepi saja tidak ada pria itu di rumah." Ia mengelak kalimat itu dengan sangat sigapnya.

"Iya Nyonya saya mengerti." Lee Ahjumma hanya tersenyum saja saat melihat istri dari tuannya itu lagi-lagi bersikap sedikit jual mahal seperti itu.

"Iya, aku tidak merindukannya. Ingat itu ya, aku tidak merindukannya!" Haechan berkata serius sambil mulai menyuapkan makanan makan sianganya, "Aku tidak merindukannya, dan tidak akan pernah merindukannya. Jadi tidak akan adanya juga jika aku menyusulnya ke Jeju. Akukan tidak rindu padanya, jadi untuk apa aku harus repot-repot untuk menyusulnya?" Ia mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan berpikir bahwa sampai kapanpun dirinya tidak akan pernah ada keinginan sama sekali untuk menyusulnya. Dirinya kan tidak rindu -sebenarnya sedikit, jadi ya ia putuskan saja untuk tidak akan pernah menyusul pria itu.

Ingat itu!

Tidak. Akan. Pernah!

Tidak akan pernah.

Sampai kapanpun dirinya tidak akan pernah menyusulnya.

.

.

.

.

Ingat?

Dirinya tidak akan pernah menyusul Mark.

Tidak akan pernah.

Ingat itu?

Bahwa sampai kapanpun dirinya tidak akan pernah menyusul Mark?

Namun ada baiknya jika semua itu dilupakan saja sekarang. Sebab kini dirinya sudah berada di dalam mobil yang telah siap menjemputnya dari bandara untuk mengantarkannya ke hotel tempat di mana Mark sekarang tengah berada. Hal ini berlangsung sekitar semalam setelah dirinya mengikrarkan diri sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menyusul Mark ke Jeju. Namun sekarang lihat? Dia bahkan telah termakan oleh ucapannya sendiri dengan mendadak memutuskan untuk menyusul Mark ke Jeju.

Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam dan ia nekat untuk terbang ke sini setelah tadi Mark memperbolehkan dirinya untuk menyusul. Untung semua tadi telah disiapkan oleh pria itu, jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot lagi mempersiapkannya sendiri. Tinggal pergi ke bandara dengan diantar oleh seorang sopir, dan setelahnya tinggal terbang ke Jeju. Dan lalu setelah sampai di sini dirinyapun juga sudah dijemput oleh mobil dan tinggal melaju saja ke hotel untuk bertemu dengannya.

Kini tak lama kemudian dirinya telah sampai di hotel tempat Mark menginap, dan ia entah mengapa jadi merasa tak mampu lagi untuk tidak tersenyum saat mobilnya telah berhenti di depan pintu hotel dan langsung dibukakan oleh petugas hotel tersebut. Rasanya senang sekali bisa berada di sini.

"Mari, saya akan mengantarkan anda menuju ke kamar milik Tuan." Seorang petugas hotel membimbingnya untuk masuk ke dalam gedung hotel tersebut setelah tadi dirinya baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil. Dan setelah mendengarkan kalimat itu refleks dirinyapun hanya menurut dan mengikuti saja langkah kaki milik pria itu.

"Apa Mark ada di dalam kamarnya?" Ia bertanya dengan nada datarnya meski hal itu berbandimg terbalik dengan suasana hatinya yang sekarang sedang membuncah karena penuh dengan rasa suka cita. Ah, rasanya ingin sekali segera bertemu dengan Mark, ia yakin pria itu pasti sudah sangat merindukannya.

"Tuan sudah ada di kamarnya sejak anda memberitahukan perihal anda yang akan menyusul kemari." Mereka kini tengah berada di dalam lift yang sedang naik menuju ke lantai 7. Mungkin kamar hotelnya Mark ada di lantai 7?

"Benarkah?" Ia hampir saja mengeluarkan suara pekikan terkejut miliknya namun untung saja masih bisa ia tahan. Pasti akan sangat memalukan jika ia sampai memekik heboh hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu. Tidak elit dan etis sama sekali untuk sosok yang selalu menjunjung harga diri macam dirinya itu.

"Iya, Tuan bahkan sampai mengosongkan satu lantai penuh lantai di gedung hotel ini agar supaya anda bisa merasa nyaman selama berada di sini." Petugas hotel itu berkata padanya setelah akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai 7 dan ternyata memang benar jika di lantai ini sangatlah nampak sepi, ia tidak menyangka jika petugas hotel itu serius berkata bahwa Mark telah mengosongkan satu lantai penuh lantai yang ada di hotel ini.

Ia memperhatikan beberapa pintu kamar hotel yang berderet di sisi kanan dan kirinya sembari berjalan menuju ke kamar hotel yang dihuni oleh Mark. Namun sepertinya karena terlalu asik memperhatikan deretan pintu-pintu kamar hotel itu dirinya bahkan sampai tidak sadar telah menabrak seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri depannya sambil tersenyum manis padanya. Astaga, dirinya bahkan sampai tidak tahu jika Mark kini telah berdiri menunggunya di depan sana, terkutuklah koridor hotel yang begitu sunyi ini karena telah membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"Berhati-hatilah jika sedang berjalan sayang." Mark menarik tubuhnya dalam pelukan singkat lalu memberinya kecupan hangat di bibirnya sebentar. Dan sementara respon darinya hanyalah tampang diam dan hanya memperhatikan wajah pria itu dengan seksama. Entahlah kenapa dirinya bisa seaneh ini sekarang, namun yang jelas saat ini suasana hatinya mendadak telah berubah jadi semakin cerah, cerah dan terus bertambah cerah.

"Saya permisi dulu Tuan." Petugas yang tadi mengantarkannya membungkukkan badan sejenak sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan dirinya dan Mark berdua saja di lantai sunyi hotel ini.

"Kenapa mendadak ingin menyusulku kemari? Apa itu karena kau begitu rindu padaku?" Mark membawa dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar hotel supaya mereka tidak berdiri secara terus-menerus di depa pintu seperti tadi.

Haechan mengedikkan bahunya merasa acuh saja dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut milik Mark itu, "Aku tidak rindu." Ia berjalan menuju ke arah ranjang sambil membuang tas ranselnya dengan begitu saja entah ke arah mana. Sekedar info saja, dirinya tadi terbang kemari hanya dengan membawa tas ransel yang menempel di punggungnya itu saja. Ia tidak bawa koper ataupun apa dan hanya tas ransel berisi ponsel serta dua pasang pakaian santai yang ada di dalamnyalah yang ia bawa.

"Benarkah?" Mark mengambil tas ransel yang dibuang di lantai oleh anak itu dan memungutnya menuju ke atas sofa yang ada di dalam kamar hotel mereka. Mark senang Haechan menyusulnya kemari dan ia berasumsi sendiri di dalam pikirannya bahwa alasan anak itu menyusulnya kemari adalah karena dia sedang rindu padanya.

"Iya, benar." Ia melihat tingkah bocah itu yang langsung membanting tubuhnya di ranjang dengan begitu saja tanpa melepaskan sepatu yang masih terpasang di kedua kakinya. Dan ia pun hanya mampu berdecak saja melihat tingkah sedikit tidak baik dari anak itu.

"Sebelum tidur, kau lepas dulu sepatumu sayang." Ia memperingatkannya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa karena ia masih belum ingin tidur dan ingin sedikit memeriksa pekerjaannya yang ada di dalam file laptop miliknya.

"Siapa bilang aku ingin tidur, aku hanya ingin berbaring saja." Ia melihat bocah itu mendadak bangun dari ranjangnya dan ikut melangkah menuju ke sofa menyusul dirinya.

"Tetap saja, lepas dulu sepatumu dan ganti dulu dengan sandal rumah." Ia memerintahkan padanya untuk segera berganti alas kaki, karena rasanya sangat kurang baik saja berkeliaran di dalam kamar hotel dengan memakai sepatu seperti itu. Apalagi sekarang mereka mungkin juga akan segera tidur, jadi tidak akan ada salahnya jugakan jika bocah itu segera berganti alas kaki.

"Aku sudah ganti." Bocah itu lagi-lagi secara mendadak dan tiba-tiba mencul di sampingnya sambil berdiri memamerkan kakinya yang telah terpasang alas kaki biasa ala rumahan. Baguslah jika anak itu sudah berganti alas kaki, setidaknya dia melakukannya dengan cepat dan tidak perlu banyak diperintah.

"Kau sedang apa?" Haechan melepaskan jaket yang sejak tadi masih terpasang di badannya dan lagi-lagi membuang asal benda itu. Dan hal tersebutpun menghasilkan suara decakan tidak suka yang keluar dari mulut milik Mark.

"Jangan menaruh benda secara asal begitu." Mark hanya menegurnya singkat lalu kembali terfokus pada pekerjaan miliknya yang ada di dalam laptop. Dan Haechan yang mendapatakan respon sesingkat itu hanya mampu memasang wajah kesal sedikit ingin marah.

"Mark?" Tanpa mempedulikan teguran yang diucapkan untuknya tadi, kini ia malah ikutan duduk di sofa dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh milik Mark. Melihatnya serius, entah kenapa dia jadi merasa ingin menjahilinya atau sedikit mengganggunya. Apalagi tadi pria itu juga hanya menanggapi panggilan darinya dengan suara deheman pelan saja.

"Aku lapar." Ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya itu memang hanya bernada datar saja, namun ucapan dan tingkah lakunya itu tidaklah sama. Dia berkata datar seperti itu dengan tangan yang bergerak banyak tingkah menyenggol-nyenggol lengan milik Mark.

"Tinggal hubungi saja pelayan hotelnya." Ini jawaban yang sangat singkat dari mulut pria itu, dan sungguh entah kenapa dirinya jadi merasa sebal sendiri tidak mendapatkan perhatian penuh darinya. Jika tahu ia akan berakhir seperti ini setelah menyusulnya le Jeju, maka lebih baik ia tadi tidak usah ke sini saja. Mark bahkan tidak terlalu responsible padanya, membuat ia jadi merasa terabaikan saja.

"Tidak. Aku ingin makan di restoran yang ada di hotel ini. Aku ingin mencoba lobster besar yang mereka pamerkan di buku menu milik mereka." Ia beranjak berdiri dari duduknya saat Mark tidak juga merespon dirinya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sudahlah, lebih baik keluar sendiri saja, siapa tahu nanti dirinya bisa bertemu dengan segerombolan wanita cantik yang cocok untuk digodai olehnya. Tenang saja, hanya digodai tidak lebih.

"Kau mau kemana?" Akhirnya sekarang Mark mau mengalihkan matanya dari laptop itu dan menaruh perhatian ke arahnya.

"Ke restoran yang ada di bawah." Ia menjawab datar lalu melangkah hendak meninggalkan Mark sendirian di dalam kamar. Masa bodoh, biarkan saja pria itu terus berkutat dengan laptopnya dan terus-terusan mengabaikan keberadaan dirinya yang sudah mau malam-malam begini terbang ke Jeju.

"Ck, ok kita makan di bawah sekarang." Markpun mengalah dan menuruti keinginan sang istri untuk makan di restoran yang ada di bawah. Lagipula sekarang pekerjaanya yang ada di dalam laptop inipun juga sudah ia periksa satu per satu dengan baik.

Dan merekapun memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah bersama dengan Mark yang terus menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut yang di mana hal tersebut mampu membuatnya jadi merasa sangat nyaman. Semua itu karena genggaman tangan dari Mark rasanya sangatlah hangat di tangannya dan hal itu terasa begitu pas bagi dirinya.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di restoran ia dibuat jadi merasa kurang nyaman sebab kini suasana restorannya masihlah cukup ramai. Hal ini membuatnya mendadak jadi malas sendiri untuk makan karena jujur saja ia benar-benar merasa kurang sedikit suka dengan suasana ramai jika sedang makan. Namun untung saja Mark yang ada di sisinya itu segera mengerti akan dirinya yang tidak menyukai suasana ini lalu segera memesankan private room untuk mereka makan. Ia suka sekali dengan sikap cepat tanggap milik pria itu.

Dan sebelum mereka masuk menuju ke private room, ia sebelumnya telah meminta izin pada pria itu untuk pergi ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu karena dirinya sedang ingin sedikit memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya yang kurang rapi. Dan begitu pula dengan wajah miliknya, rasanya ia sudah cukup mengantuk jadinya ia ingin membasuh wajahnya juga sekalian ketika berada di dalam kamar mandi nanti.

"Aku tunggu di dalam, ok." Ucapan Mark yang masih bisa ia dengar sebelum dirinya melenggang menuju ke arah kamar mandi. Dan untuk menanggapi perkataan dari pria itu maka dirinyapun memutuskan untuk menengok sejenak padanya dan mengangguk singkat.

"Huft, sebenarnya mengantuk sih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mendadak rasanya perutku jadi lapaaaaar sekali." Ia berbicara sendiri selama dalam perjalanan menuju ke kamar mandi sambil memegangi perutnya yang sejak tadi sudah berbunyi terus.

"Tunggu sebentar," Ia menghentikan langkahnya dengan sangat mendadak saat tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap ada suara samar-samar yang terdengar aneh yang ada di sekitar lorong yang saat ini sedang ia lewati.

"Perasaanku saja atau memang benar ada suara seseorang di sekitar sini?" Mendadak keinginannya yang tadi ingin pergi ke kamar mandi sirna begitu saja dan tergantikan dengan keinginannya untuk mengikuti dari manakah asal suara ini terdengar. Ia terus berjalan dengan pelan, pelan, dan sangat pelan menuju ke ujung lorong. Namun saat ia belum sampai ke ujung lorong, melainkan baru akan sampai di sebuah belokan lorong yang ada di samping kanannya mendadak langkahnya langsung terhenti saat suara itu makin terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Aku yakin jika suara itu berasal dari sini," Ia membatin dalam hatinya pelan dan mengendap dari dindingnya dan mulai menengok ke arah kanan tubuhnya secara hati-hati untuk melihat suara siapakah ini. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa jadi begitu penasaran begini dengan sumber suara itu, namun entah kenapa tadi perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia haruslah mengikuti dari mana suara itu berasal dan mengeceknya.

Ia mengintip dari dindingnya dengan sangat penuh kehati-hatian menuju ke arah sumber suara. Ia membulatkan matanya terkejut saat melihat ada sepasang kekasih tengah saling himpit di dinding dan sedang berciuman dengan sangat panasnya di sana. Ia bahkan juga melihat jika kini tangan salah satu diantara mereka tengah menelusup masuk menuju ke dalam kaos milik kekasihnya. Ia melongo melihat hal tersebut dan tidak akan menyangka jika ia akan menemukan pemandangan yang seperti ini di sini.

Ia masih memperhatikan kedua sepasang kekasih tersebut dengan seksama dan berusaha untuk melihat wajah salah satu diantara mereka. Pasalnya kini mereka terlalu panas berciuman hingga membuat dia jadi tidak bisa melihatnya, padahalkan dirinya ingin sekali melihat siapakah orang yang ada dibalik adegan panas itu.

Namun sepertinya kini ia harus menyesali keinginannya untuk tahu siapakah mereka. Karena sungguh ia sangat terkejut saat melihat akhirnya mereka telah melepaskan ciuman itu dan membiarkan pasangan yang satunya beralih menyerang lehernya dan hal itu membuat ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapakah orang yang nampak tengah pasrah digigiti lehernya oleh oranglain itu.

"Jaemin-ah?" Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyebutkan nama milik orang yang kini sedang mendongakkan lehernya dengan pasrah itu -membiarkan lehernya diserang oleh seseorang dengan begitu saja. Ia kira tadi yang ia lihat itu adalah sepasang kekasih gay biasa yang sedang make out. Namun tidak tahunya saat ia perhatikan secara seksama ternyata yang tengah make out itu malah temanya sendiri.

Temannya sendiri yang ia ketahui straight sedang bercumbu sepanas itu dengan sesama pria yang belum ia, tunggu dulu. Jika diperhatikan wajahnya sepertinya ia tahu siapa pria yang sedang bersama dengan Jaemin itu.

"Jeno, Jaemin, kalian?" Ia menunjuk kedua orang itu dengan mata yang sangat membulat terkejut lantaran ia terlalau tidak mempercayai hal ini. Ia tahu Jaemin juga berada di Jeju, namun anak itukan bilang jika ia sedang ada urusan dengan sang ayah. Urusan dengan sang ayah? Urusan apanya jika kini bocah itu malah berada di sini dan sedang melakukan hal yang sangat tidak bisa ia percayai sama sekali seperti ini.

Jaemin dan Jeno? Apa mereka sebenarnya ada hubungan? Kenapa mereka bisa saling bertemu di sini? Bukan hanya itu, mereka bahkan sampai melakukan hal yang sangat, sangat apa ya? Ia jadi bingung sendiri akan menyimpulkannya bagaimana sekarang. Namun yang jelas pemandangan yang tadi itu sangat luar biasa mengejutkan baginya, sungguh!

Ia kini saling tatap dengan Jaemin yang saat ini juga sedang menatapnya dengan mata yang begitu membulat karena keterkejutannya. Ia yakin bocah itu pasti terkejut karena telah ia pergoki melakukan hal yang seperti ini dengan seorang pria.

Ia tidak menyangka jika Jaemin bisa seperti itu padahal ia kira anak itu masihlah seratus persen menyukai dada berisi seorang wanita. Dan Jeno? Ia juga tidak menduga jika pria berwajah kalem itu ternyata bisa melakukan hal yang seliar itu dengan temannya. Astaga, rasanya ia ingin tenggelam saja sekarang saat tahu jika perilaku dari temannya itu sangat diluar nalar sekali. Setelah ini ia rasa ia harus segera menginterogasi anak itu dengan segera dan meluruskan hal ini juga!

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

SABTU 19/11/2016

Ketemu lagi di ff ini. Ini awalnya mau aku tulis END cuman ternyata masih ada sedikit yang kurang yang belum dituangin di sini, jadi ini masih di-TBC-kan.

Lalu terima kasih saya ucapkan buat siapa saja yang sudah nungguin FF ini dari tanggal 6 dulu. Saya minta maaf sekali kalau saya telat updatenya, semua ini karena saya sibuk bolak-balik Purwodadi-Tembalang untuk jengukin keluarga yang lagi sakit. Tapi untung sekarang yang sakit sudah sembuh jadi akhirnya saya bisa lanjutin FF ini.

Dan buat yang minta FF ini dijadiin Mpreg, jujur saya masih memikirkan hal itu karena saya sendiri masih sedikit ragu kalo ambil Mpreg. Terlalu berat dan saya gak mau ngasal kalo bikin ff dengan ngambil alur cerita yang kayak gitu. Tapi kalo emang ada yang pengen Ff ini jadi mpreg (minimal 30 orang) Maka mungkin bisa jadi saya bakal usahain bikin ini jadi mpreg.

So review ya kalo ada yang pengen dibikinin mpreg. Kalo gak sampek 30 yang minta ya saya gak akan ubah cerita ini jd Mpreg.

Ok thanks buat semuanya, terima kasih buat selalu dukung, review dari kalian sangatlah berharga buat saya. So thanks so much guys. See yah!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mark X Haechan (MarkChan)**

 **Warn : Bl,typos**

 **Rated M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaemin malam itu keluar dari kamar hotelnya dengan wajah yang begitu sumringah. Semua itu berkat satu kartu kredit milik Jeno yang telah berhasil ia curi. Ia mencurinya ketika Jeno sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi, dan dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan itulah dirinya berhasil mengambil dompet milik orang itu yang ternyata tengah tergeletak dengan begitu saja di atas ranjang.

Ia berpendapat mungkin Jeno tidak sengaja menggeletakkan benda itu di ranjang dengan sangat cerobohnya seperti itu. Namun ia menganggap bahwa hal itu malah sangat bagus untuknya. Karena dengan begini dirinya bisa mencuri kartu kredit miliknya dengan begitu mudahnya. Ia tadi bahkan juga mengambil seluruh uang tunai yang ada di dalam dompet itu.

"Jeno, aku tahu kau pasti akan marah atau bahkan mengamuk padaku setelah mengetahui hal ini. Tapi aku tidak akan mempedulikannya, yang penting pokoknya malam ini aku akan bersenang-senang sepuasnya!" Ia berseru dengan bahagia sambil menarik zip jaketnya ke atas. Rencananya malam ini ia akan pergi membelanjakan hal apa saja yang menarik perhatian matanya, dan juga setelah itu yang paling utama adalah ia akan pergi ke club untuk menggoda beberapa gadis cantik yang ada di Jeju.

"Penampilan se-ok dan sekeren diriku haruslah selalu dikelilingi oleh para gadis, dan bukan malah terus mendekam di dalam kamar hotel. Si Jeno itu, kenapa dia pelit sekali sih. Hanya memberikan satu kartu kredit saja padaku tidak mau." Ia menggerutu dengan nada yang sangat kesal sambil merapikan sedikit tatanan rambutnya supaya sedikit lebih berantakan. Orang-orang sering bilang bahwa aura ketampanannya itu akan menguar jika tatanan rambutnya tengah dalam keadaan sedikit berantakan.

Sekarang ia tengah berdiri di depan pintu lift untuk turun ke lantai bawah. Sesekali ia mengecek waktu pada arloji yang ada di tangan kirinya -jam tangan milik Jeno yang ada di kamar dan ia pakai dengan seenaknya saja. Sekarang malam belum terlalu larut dan ia sudah sangat hapal sekali jika pada waktu-waktu yang seperti inilah yang paling cocok dipakai untuk bersenang-senang.

Pintu lift di depannya telah terbuka, lantas ia pun segera mengambil langkah untuk masuk ke dalam lift tersebut. Namun baru satu langkah ia ayunkan mendadak ia merasakan ada yang menarik hoodie jaketnya. Kini perasaanya secara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedikit tidak enak, dan dari gelagatnya ia bisa memprediksi jika seseorang yang tengah menarik hoodie jaketnya ini adalah Jeno. Dalam hati ia mengumpat pelan sambil menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tadi tidak segera cepat-cepat pergi dari kawasan hotel ini. Sekarang lihatkan, belum turun ke lantai bawah saja Jeno sudah bisa menangkapnya. Jika begini matilah ia dimarahi oleh pria itu.

"Uang di sakumu itu milikku. Jam tangan yang bertengker di tanganmu itu juga merukapan barangku. Lalu lihat kartu kredit yang ada di saku jaketmu, itu bahkan juga milikku." Dan ternyata memang benar jika orang itu adalah Jeno. Kini ia merasakan badannya ditarik mundur olehnya dan dibawa untuk menjauh dari depan lift.

Ia menurut saat pria itu menariknya, dan bahkan ia juga mengikutinya dengan tanpa perlawanan sama sekali. Dan perlu diketahui saja, ia melakukan itu karena saat ini dirinya tengah menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk kabur darinya, jadi jangan heran dengan sikapnya yang begitu penurut itu.

"Huwaaaaa!" Ia secara mengejutkannya berlari dengan sekuat tenaga saat pria itu sudah melepaskannya -hendak memarahinya. Mulutnya berteriak kencang seperti itu karena saat ini dirinya tengah merasa sangat ketakutan sekali jika Jeno berhasil menangkapnya.

"Kembali kau!" Jeno berteriak lalu mengejar Jaemin yang saat ini sedang berlari di depannya. Berusaha keras untuk menangkap bagian belakang jaket miliknya dan segera menghabisi anak itu dengan cara memarahinya.

"Tidak akan, aku akan keluar malam ini! Jadi berhentilah mengurungku di dalam kamar, dasar pria sialan!" Jaemin balas berteriak dan terus melajukan langkahnya untuk berusaha menjauhi pria itu. Ia berlari tak tentu arah, bahkan jika di depannya ada dua arah lorong maka ia dengan cepatnya akan memutuskan untuk asal berbelok saja. Masa bodoh, yang penting terus berlari dan bisa terhindar dari amarah milik pria itu.

"Astaga, kenapa setiap bersamanya harus terus main kejar-kejaran seperti ini sih!" Ia menggerutu sebal di tengah acara berlarinya sambil sesekali menengok ke arah belakang dan melihat jika kini Jeno telah semakin dekat padanya.

"Kenapa dia cepat sekali, huwaaaaaah!" Ia berteriak dengan sangat frustasinya karena merasa semakin terancam dengan Jeno yang saat ini jadi semakin dekat di belakangnya. Saat melihat jika di depannya ada sebuah pintu yang mengarah menuju ke tangga maka ia pun memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke dalam pintu tersebut.

Namun hal itu ternyata tidaklah terjadi, sebab kini tubuhnya telah ditahan oleh Jeno terlebih dahulu. Tak disangka pria itu ternyata telah berhasil meraih tubuhnya. Dan dengan begini ia pun hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya dengan dalam karena merasa tidak punya muka lagi untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Hanya kembalikan seluruh barangku sekarang juga." Jeno meminta dengan suara dingin miliknya. Awalnya ia tadi sempat merinding dengan nada suara itu, namun dengan seluruh tekatnya ia malah masa bodoh dan mengabaikannya saja.

"Tidak akan! Pokoknya malam ini aku akan tetap keluar dan bersenang-senang!" Ia menampik tangan milik Jeno lalu juga mendorong badannya dengan keras hingga membuat orangnya jadi limbung sendiri. Dan ia sangat mensyukuri hal tersebut, karena berkat hal itulah kini ia akhirnya bisa membalikkan tubuhnya juga untuk segera kabur dengan cara berlari menyusuri lorong hotel itu lagi.

Ia terus berlari dengan langkah cepatnya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan dari orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Di pikirannya masa bodoh mau ditatapi seperti apapun itu oleh mereka yang ada di sana, dirinya tidak akan mempedulikannya! Yang penting sekarang adalah segera turun ke lantai bawah dan naik taksi supaya Jeno tidak akan bisa menangkapnya lagi.

"Sialan!" Ia mengumpat saat kini dirinya malah berbelok ke arah lorong yang buntu. Ia uring-uringan sendiri melihat jika di ujung lorong sana hanya terdapat sebuah tembok tebal bercat putih yang sudah pasti tidak bisa ia jebol, karena ia sadar ia bukanlah seorang Superman. Ia hendak berbalik namun sepertinya nasib sial sekarang sedang mengelilinginya, sebab kini ia melihat bahwa Jeno telah berdiri di belakang tubuhnya.

"Jangan mendekat!" Jaemin menunjuk wajah milik Jeno dengan jari telunjuknya saat kini pria itu semakin lama malah semakin melangkah mendekat ke arahnya. Ia sangat merasa terancam akan hal itu tentu saja, jadi jika Jeno melangkah maju maka ia dengan sedikit takut mulai melangkah mundur untuk menghindarinya.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu keluar kemanapun yang kau mau, asal kau mau mengembalikan semua barang-barang milikku sekarang juga." Jeno semakin mendekat ke arahnya dan Jaemin pun juga jadi semakin melangkah mundur darinya.

"Percuma saja aku keluar jika tidak bawa uang sepeserpun, sialan!" Jaemin masih menunjuk wajah Jeno sambil melangkah mundur dengan sangat antisipasifnya kala pria itu masih belum mau berhenti juga.

"Itu urusanmu bukan urusanku." Jeno menarik tangan milik Jaemin dan menghentakkan tubuh itu pada dinding yang ada di belakangnya. "Sekarang kembalikan." Jeno mendesak tubuhnya pada dinding itu.

"Aku tidak mau." Jaemin keras kepala dan berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh milik Jeno supaya bisa terlepas darinya, "Jangan dekat-dekat denganku," Suaranya sedikit bergetar saat ternyata Jeno tak kunjung mau mundur dan melepaskannya juga. Entah kenapa berada dalam posisi yang sedekat ini dengan pria itu membuatnya jadi merasa gugup sendiri, apalagi kini wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Jeno menyeringai saat melihat bocah yang ada di dalam kurungannya itu sudah mati kutu. Entah kenapa melihat bocah itu memasang wajah ketakutan seperti ini membuatnya jadi merasa senang sendiri, rasanya cukup sekali untuk dijadikan sebagai hiburan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Jaemin berteriak kencang saat tangan milik Jeno secara tiba-tiba meraba pinggangnya lalu merambat turun ke arah pantatnya. Menangkup pantatnya dengan menggunakan satu tangan miliknya hingga membuat kakinya mendadak jadi lemas sendiri seperti jelly saat merasakan gelenyar aneh kini mulai terasa merambat di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku tak menyangka jika tubuhmu itu cukup berisi juga," Jaemin membulatkan matanya tak mengerti saat mendengar Jeno berkata seperti itu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata milik Jeno dengan mata yang begitu melebar karena terkejut. Di dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa Jeno mengatakan hal yang seperti itu padanya. Ini kan sudah seperti tindak pelecehan seksual!

Dan kini ia hanya mampu menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya saat merasakan bahwa semakon lama Jeno malah semakin memajukan wajahnya seperti hendak menciumnya. Ia entah sedang bodoh atau bagaimana malah hanya diam saja saat pria itu telah menempelkan bibirnya di atas permukaan kedua belah bibirnya.

"Ini perasaanku saja atau memang rambutmu yang sedang berantakan itu membuatmu jadi terlihat sangat sexy? Dan lihatlah tubuh yang penuh peluh ini, sangat tampak menggoda." Jaemin merinding kala Jeno membisikkan kalimat itu tepat di depan bibirnya tepat. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan jika kini lehernya tengah diraba olehnya.

Jaemin tak melepaskan tatapannya pada mata milik Jeno dan terus terfokus pada kedua netra tajam itu. Ia bahkan tidak menolak sama sekali saat Jeno kembali menempelkan bibir mereka, dan bahkan juga bukan hanya saling menempel saja. Pria itu kini juga telah menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir bagian atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian.

Ini bukan ciuman pertamanya, karena ia pun juga sudah begitu sering berciuman dengan para wanita. Namun ini adalah ciuman pertamanya kala ia menjadi sosok yang begitu didominasi oleh oranglain. Ia bahkan dengan sukarelanya membuka kedua belah bibirnya dan membiarkan pria itu menggobrak-abrik seluruh isi mulutnya.

Ia secara perlahan menikmati ciuman itu, menikmati saat-saat di mana pria itu juga mulai merabai bagian tubuhnya yang lain dengan menggunakan tangannya. Ia masa bodoh saja saat sadar jika kini mereka tengah melakukan tindakan segila ini di tengah lorong sebuah hotel yang bisa saja dipergoki oleh orang lain yang sedang kebetulan lewat di sana.

"Euhm..." Ia bergumam pelan di dalam ciuman panas itu saat ia merasakan ada yang secara perlahan membuka zipper jaketnya dan mulai merabai permukaan dada miliknya. Ia merinding setengah mati saat merasakan hal ini dan terus berusaha untuk tetap fokus pada ciuman mereka.

Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menumpu tubuhnya dengan memegang erat bahu milik Jeno. Kedua kakinya sudah lemas dan ia benar-benar merasa sangat mabuk dengan apa yang sedang mereka lalukan saat ini. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya melakukan hal yang semacam ini dengan seorang pria, dan ia bersumpah di dalam hatinya jika ciuman yang diberikan oleh Jeno adalah ciuman terpanas yang pernah ia rasakan.

Ia merasakan sesuatu di selangkangannya mendadak jadi terasa begitu sesak dan sedikit sakit. Ia tak tahu penyebab pastinya apa, namun ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kini batangnya telah menengang. Dan semua ini disebabkan karena sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Jeno padanya.

"Hah...hah...!" Ia mengatur napasnya dengan sedikit kasar saat akhirnya ciuman mereka terlepas. Ia kira setelah ciuman ini selesai maka semua akan berakhir, namun ternyata ia salah. Setelah melepaskan ciuman ini, kini Jeno malah beralih menyerang lehernya dengan memberikan beberapa kecupan dan hisapan yang begitu dalam di sana.

"Aahh.. argh..." Ia mendongakkan kepalanya tinggi menikmati betapa sangat panasnya gigitan dari Jeno pada leher miliknya. Dan bukan hanya dari situ saja rasa panas yang begitu nikmat bisa ia rasakan. Melainkan juga pada gundukan di selangkangannya yang saat ini ternyata juga telah dijamah oleh Jeno.

"Jaemin-ah?" Ia tidak yakin ini suara siapa, namun yang jelas ia tidak terlalu peduli akan hal ini lagi. Sekarang ia hanya ingin menikmati semua perlakuan dari Jeno saja tanpa mau mempedulikan hal lain lagi.

"Jeno, Jaemin, kalian?" Saat ia tengah mencoba untuk fokus kembali kini suara itu telah muncul lagi. Dan suara itu juga bukan hanya sedang menyebut namanya saja, melainkan juga menyebut nama milik Jeno. Ia pun berusaha untuk segera sadar kembali dari semua kekhilafannya ini lalu menengok ke arah seseorang yang tadi telah memanggil namanya.

Dan ia menyesal saat tahu jika ternyata seseorang yang telah memanggilnya tadi adalah temannya. Ia malu setengah mati saat teman dekatnya itu mempergoki dirinya yang sedang dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. Dan dengan mata yang membulat karena terkejut ia melihat jika kini Haechan juga tengah memasang wajah yang tak kalah kagetnya dengan dirinya.

Setelah ini matilah ia di tangan anak itu. Dia pasti akan menanyakan perihal masalah ini dan bagaimana ia bisa berada di sini dengan Jeno. Anak itu pasti tidak akan gampang percaya jika ia menjelaskannya dengan sebuah kebohongan, dia nanti pasti akan terus mendesaknya secara terus-menerus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Is This Our New Season?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan sejak tadi terus melamun ketika sudah kembali ke kamarnya bersama dengan Mark. Dan Mark tidak tahu pasti apa yang telah terjadi pada istrinya itu hingga membuat dia jadi terus melamun sejak sekembalinya dari toilet tadi.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" Ia mendekati Haechan yang saat ini sudah duduk bersandar di ranjang. Ia mencoba untuk menarik perhatian darinya dengan cara menarik tubuh itu untuk mendekat ke arahnya dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan begitu erat.

"Kau bisa diam dulu tidak, sih?" Haechan berkata dengan nada sedikit sengit miliknya saat Mark sejak tadi terus saja menganggu dirinya yang sedang sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. Ia sekarang masih memikirkan mengenai Jaemin yang tadi ia pergoki tengah melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit di luar batas bersama dengan Jeno.

Ia belum tahu bagaimana Jaemin bisa sedekat itu dengan Jeno, hingga bahkan mereka bisa sampai melakukan hal yang seperti itu. Ia tadi gagal mendapatkan penjelasan dari Jaemin karena anak itu telah terlebih dahulu kabur darinya bersama dengan Jeno yang ada di dalam tarikannya. Dan ia sangat kesal dengan hal itu, sebab tadi sebelum kabur Jaemin malah menubruk tubuhnya dengan begitu saja hingga ia jadi hampir terjatuh karenanya.

Sebenarnya ia tadi sempat sempat mengejar bocah itu. Namun hal itu hanya berlangsung sebentar saja sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti karena mendadak sudah merasakan lelah yang amat sangat pada tubuhnya -meski tadi ia tidak berlari terlalu kencang.

"Kau sensitif sekali." Mark hanya membalasnya seperti itu sebelum akhirnya menangkup wajah milik sang istri dengan sentuhan lembut miliknya.

"Dari dulu aku memang seperti ini." Haechan mencebikkan bibirnya saat mendengar Mark mengatainya sensitif. Padahal jika dipikirkan lagi, sejak dulu diakan memang selalu seperti ini. Apalagi jika itu sedang bersama dengan Mark.

"Katakan kenapa kau menyusulku kemari?" Ia membawa anak itu untuk duduk di pangkuan miliknya yang langsung ditolak oleh orangnya. Dan ia yang ditolak seperti itupun hanya mampu memutar bola matanya malas. Ia kira Haechan akan bersikap seperti malam itu lagi. Bersikap yang begitu manja dan sangat menggemaskan di hadapannya. Tapi ternyata ia salah, Haechan yang tengah berada di hadapannya kini adalah sosok Haechan yang sama seperti ketika mereka baru menikah dulu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku ada di sini? Kalau begitu ya sudah, aku mau kembali ke Seoul saja." Haechan dengan wajah datarnya berkata seperti itu lalu bersiap-siap untuk turun dari ranjang. Melihat hal itu Mark tidak menahannya dan hanya mampu menahan senyumnya saja. Mau pulang katanya? Ya coba saja kalau bisa. Memangnya dia punya apa untuk membeli tiket pesawat.

"Kenapa tidak jadi turun?" Ia menyeringai saat melihat Haechan membalikkan badannya dan tidak jadi untuk turun dari ranjang.

"Terserahku aku mau apa." Haechan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang lebar itu lalu mulai menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. "Aku lelah, aku mau tidur saja." Dan sepertinya Haechan tidak serius dengan ucapannya yang bilang ingin kembali ke Seoul lagi.

"Bilang saja kau tidak bawa uang untuk memesan tiket." Mark ikut menyusulnya berbaring dan mulai memeluk pinggang milik Haechan dengan begitu eratnya. Haechan sendiri tidak menolak hal tersebut dan bahkan juga membalas pelukan itu dengan mengalungkan tangan miliknya ke leher milik Mark.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sejak tadi?" Mark menatap wajah damai yang tengah terpejam itu sambil sesekali mengecupi dahinya dengan lembut.

"Bukan urusanmu." Haechan membuka matanya lalu menatap Mark dengan tatapan yang begitu memicing tajam ke arahnya.

"Jangan memulai dengan tatapan yang setajam itu sayang. Sekarang cepat katakan padaku, sejak tadi kau itu memikirkan apa?" Mark merasa tidak suka saat Haechan bersikap tertutup seperti ini dengan dirinya. Ia ingin mulai sekarang istrinya itu bisa terbuka dengannya dan berhenti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kemarin kau juga berkata seperti itu saat aku bertanya untuk apa assistenmu itu pergi ke Jeju. Aku ingat sekali kemarin kau bilang 'Itu bukan urusammu, sayang.' Padaku." Haechan menirukan nada suara milik Mark yang kemarin berkata seperti itu saat ia tengah bertanya mengenai alasan mengapa Jeno bisa berada di Jeju. Ia entah mengapa merasa jika Jaemin dan Jeno yang tengah sama-sama berada di Jeju itu bukan karena sebuah kebetulan saja.

"Karena yang kemarin itu memang benar-benar bukan urusanmu sayang." Mark.

"Kalau begitu aku juga sama, ini juga benar-benar bukan urusanmu." Haechan.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu alasan kenapa Jeno ke sini, kau tertarik padanya?" Mark berkata konyol.

"Suka? Suka apanya, jangan konyol." Haechan mengerutkan dahinya saat Mark malah menjawabnya seperti itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih begitu ngotot ingin tahu alasan kenapa Jeno bisa berada di sini?" Mark menarik pinggang milik Haechan supaya semakin mendekat padanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan hanya ingin tahu saja." Haechan menatap Mark dengan tajam.

"Kalau begitu ya jangan protes jika aku hanya tidak ingin memberitahumu saja." Mark mengecup singkat bibir milik Haechan yang sekarang sedang setengah terbuka itu.

"Ck, terserah. Aku mau tidur saja." Haechan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan tampang yang sangat kesal dan membelakangi Mark setelahnya. Mendadak ia merasa sangat marah saat Mark ternyata tidak mau memberitahu alasan kenapa Jeno bisa berada di Jeju padanya. Ia sangat yakin sekali jika Jeno yang pergi ke Jeju itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Jaemin yang juga sama-sama sedang berada di Jeju.

"Aaahhh..." Terlalu asik melamun ia sampai tidak sadar jika kini tangan milik Mark telah menggerayangi tubuhnya. Meraba batang miliknya yang saat ini hanya sedang dibalut oleh celana boxer saja. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan tangan itu bisa berada di atas selangkangan miliknya. Meremasnya dengan gerakan sensual yang begitu menggoda birahinya. Dan ia rasa otaknya telah kurang waspada akan serangan dari belakang yang telah dilancarkan oleh Mark padanya.

"Jaa-ngan!" Ia berusaha untuk menyalak dengan sangat kencangnya saat tangan milik Mark yang lain tengah berusaha membuka kancing kemeja biru muda milik Mark yang tengah ia pakai. Baju yang kemarin ia bawa dalam ransel ternyata terasa tidak nyaman dipakai untuk tidur, maka jadilah tadi ia terpaksa memakai kemeja milik Mark dan celana boxernya yang ternyata cukup nyaman juga dipakai.

"Eeerrrgh... aaahhkk... akhk... Hyuuung..." Napasnya tidak beraturan saat Mark mulai meremasi batangnya dengan tempo yang begitu cepat dan terasa sangat menyiksa. Kedua tangannya ia pakai untuk melampiaskan rasa aneh yang sekarang tengah berputar di dalam perutnya itu dengan cara mencengkeram erat tangan Mark.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka, kan?" Mark menjilat cuping telinga milik sang istri sambil terus meremasi batangnya secara teratur. Segalak apapun istrinya itu, dirinya tahu bahwa ia pasti tidak akan pernah bisa menolak sentuhan darinya.

"Eeeuhmmm... Akhgg! Aaaassh...!" Haechan tidak menjawabnya dan mulai mengeluarkan suara desisan saat putingnya telah dipilin oleh tangan milik Mark dari luar kemejanya. Rasanya sangat aneh dan membuatnya jadi merasa begitu pusing. Apalagi ketika fabric itu bergesekan dengan puting tegang miliknya. Sensasi gesekan antara permukaan kain yang kasar dengan puting menegangnya itu benar-benar sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan. Apalagi Mark juga memilinnya dengan begitu kencang.

"Ini belum terlalu larut omong-omong," Mark melepaskan celana tidurnya sendiri sambil membalikkan tubuh milik sang istri yang kini telah jadi terlentang di bawahnya.

"Belum laurut kepalamu!" Haechan menggerutu kesal pada Mark, karena bagaimana bisa pria itu menyebut jam dua pagi dengan sebutan belum terlalu larut?

"Aaaah... Apa yang kau lakhukaaan!" Haechan berteriak saat mendadak celana boxer miliknya telah dilepaskan dengan begitu saja oleh Mark. Dan tidak hanya sampai di situ saja, kini pria itu bahkan juga telah melahap penisnya dengan begitu mengejutkannya. Tubuhnya bereaksi dengan begitu berlebihannya saat merasakan Mark menghisap penisnya dengan begitu dalam.

Ia mendesah saat merasakan permukaan kasar dari lidah itu menyapa ujung penis miliknya. Dan sialannya lagi sesekali Mark juga meremas kedua buah testisnya dengan tempo yang cukup cepat. Tangannya berjalan turun memegangi rambut milik Mark untuk melampiaskan ledakan nikmat yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang.

"Aohh... Mark! As-taga!" Suaranya terbata saat Mark telah melepas penis miliknya dari dalam mulut dan langsung menggantinya dengan sebuah pijatan kasar dari tangannya. Memijatnya dari atas ke bawah secara kasar dan kini pria itu bahkan juga mengulum puting kirinya dengan sangat menggairahkan.

"Terus panggil namaku sayang." Mark menyeringai saat melihat wajah tak berdaya milik Haechan.

"Mark! ARRRGGHHHH...!" Haechan tak menyangka jika tubuhnya akan jadi sesensitif ini. Saat baru dijamah sebentar saja oleh Mark sudah mampu membuatnya jadi klimaks. Lalu setelah mengeluarkan klimaks pertamanya malam ini, ia memutuskan untuk menatap Mark yang kini juga sedang menatapnya. Menatapnya dengan mata hitam kelam yang mampu membuat sekujur tubuhnya jadi bergidik sendiri.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu Mark segera menyerang bibir milik Haechan. Menciumnya dengan sangat panas seperti biasanya dan ternyata Haechan pun juga membalas ciuman itu dengan sebuah gerakan lidah yang tak kalah panas darinya.

Haechan membalasnya dengan tanpa ragu lagi karena dirinya kini merasa sudah cukup bisa untuk mengimbangi ciuman panas yang selalu diberikan oleh Mark padanya. Lidahnya saling beradu dengan lidah milik Mark. Dan ia selalu berusaha keras untuk mengelak kala Mark ingin melilit lidah miliknya. Tangannya meremat rambut milik Mark hingga membuatnya jadi begitu berantakan untuk melampiaskan seluruh rasa nikmat yang sekarang tengah mendera tubuhnya.

Mark mulai memasukan jarinya ke dalam lubang milik Haechan secara perlahan dan setelah masuk beberapa ia pun langsung menggerakkan jari-jari itu dengan sedikit kasar. Dan hal inipun langsung membuat Haechan jadi sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat merasakan ada rasa sakit yang mulai menyerang lubang analnya.

"Saaakhit!" Haechan melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan paksa saat rasa sakit di analnya tak kunjung menghilang juga. Rasanya sangat sakit seperti biasanya dan ia benar-benar tidak tahan akan hal itu hingga membuat matanya secara tak sadar mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Itu karena kau sangat sempit sayang, maafkan aku ya." Mark mendiamkan sebentar jarinya di dalam sana sebelum setelahnya kembali menggerakkannya secara perlahan.

"Uuhng... Tapi ini sangat sakit sekali, hiks!" Dan tangis milik Haechanpun pecah saat Mark masih membiarkan jarinya di dalam sana dan bahkan masih tetap menggerakkannya juga. Lalu anak itupun memukul bahu milik Mark dengan cukup kencang karena kesal. Dan hal itu membuat Mark jadi meringis sendiri karena rasa sakit yang secara perlahan mulai menyerang bahunya.

"Ssst..." Mark menenangkannya dengan cara menyelusuri seluruh permukaan wajah itu dengan menggunakan kecupan miliknya. Dan saat Haechan sudah mulai tenang ia pun menatap anak itu dengan tatapan lembut miliknya.

"Kau harus pelan-pelan Mark!" Haechan membalas tatapan milik Mark dengan kalimat itu lalu menundukkan wajahnya karena merasa sedikit malu pada tatapan lembut yang dipancarkan oleh Mark.

Dan Mark sendiri yang mendengar jawaban itupun langsung melakukan kembali aksinya untuk menyentuh setiap inci bagian bagian tubuh milik Haechan. Ia menghisap dalam tulang selangka indah itu dengan menggunakan mulutnya. Mengigitnya pelan lalu meninggalakan banyak sekali jejak merah di sekitar sana.

"Menungging, sayang." Ia menjauhkan mulutnya dari area bahu mulus itu lalu memerintahkannya untuk segera berbalik dan menungging. Dan hal itupun langsung dilaksanakan oleh orangnya dengan tanpa suara protesan sama sekali.

"Aaarghh...!" Haechan mengerang menahan rasa sakit di analnya saat merasakan bahwa Mark ternyata secara perlahan-lahan sudah mulai memasukkan penisnya ke dalam sana. Tangannya ia pakai untuk memegang erat kedua sisi bantal yang ada di bawahnya. Ini memang terasa sangat sakit, namun ia berharap ini tidak akan berlangsung lama.

Setelah menyesuaikan diri cukup lama, ia pun menengok ke belakang dengan pelan-pelan lalu memberitahukan Mark untuk segera menggerakkan batang miliknya yang ada di dalam sana itu. Ia menunduk kembali dan mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit yang sesekali masih terasa di lubang anal miliknya.

"Kau sangat sempit, sayang!" Haechan merasakan Mark semakin keras menghentakkan penisnya di dalam sana. Ia bisa merasakan prostatnya digempur secara habis-habisan oleh sodokan itu. Dan sekarang mendadak kepalanya berputar karena pusing, begitupun dengan perutnya. Saat ini begitu terasa mual ketika rasa nikmat ini terlalu jauh menjangkit birahi di dalam dirinya.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya saat Mark menumbuk telak prostat miliknya dengan cepat dan bertubi-tubi. Mulutnya tidak lelah menyuarakan desahan lirih yang terdengar begitu parau di telinga milik Mark.

"Oooouuucccchh!" Ia mendesak dengan sangat kencang saat Mark dengan kasarnya meremas penis menggantung miliknya. Memijatnya dengan tempo yang tidak beraturan lalu memilin sedikit bagian ujung penisnya dengan sentuhan yang begitu sensual darinya.

"Kau tahu sayang? Kepala penis jika dianatomikan itu seperti ujung klistoris milik wanita." Mark berbisik lembut di telinga milik Haechan dengan tangan yang masih meremasi penis milik bocah itu.

"Begitu sensitif dan membuatmu jadi merasa candu sendiri jika disentuh pada bagian itu. Dan sekarang bagaimana rasanya?" Mark benar-benar membuat Haechan merasa kewalahan untuk menangani semua rasa nikmat yang mendera setiap inci permukaan tubuhnya ketika kepala penisnya masih berada di dalam genggaman permainan pria itu. Terus dipilin, dipijat, dan diremas secara beraturan olehnya. Dan semua itu sungguh sangat memabukkan baginya.

"Aaarrrk! Ak-kuh sudah tidak tahaaan lagi Maark!" Dan sekarang ia pun telah sampai pada puncak keduanya. Namun Mark tidak memahami dirinya dan masih saja menyodok lubangnya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat hingga membuat ia jadi semakin merasa pusing sendiri merasakan semua rasa nikmat ini.

"Aaahh... aaahh... arrgh...!" Ia pun hanya mampu mendesah dengan deru napas kasar miliknya saat Mark tak kunjung memelankan tempo genjotannya. Ia hanya mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas sambil mendesah-desah gila seperti itu. Ia sudah tak mempedulikan lagi air liur miliknya yang mulai berlelehan di sekitar dagu miliknya karena sejak tadi ia benar-benar tidak bisa fokus pada hal apapun selain sodokan di belakang tubuhnya itu.

"Aarrrrrrggggkkkkk!" Dan ia pun mendesah dengan sangat panjangnya saat Mark akhirnya telah sampai juga di puncak klimaksnya lalu menyemburkan seluruh sperma miliknya di dalam sana. Ia akhirnya sekarang bisa mengontrol napas dengan baik setelah Mark berhenti menusuk lubangnya. Ia mencoba untuk menelan seluruh air liur di dalam mulutnya untuk setelahnya menengok ke belakang dan melihat bahwa sekarang Mark telah mengeluarkan penis miliknya.

Setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping, namun ternyata hal itu langsung ditahan oleh Mark yang kini tengah memegang pinggul miliknya. Ia tidak tahu hal apa lagi yang akan dilakukan oleh pria itu kepadanya. Namun yang jelas saat ia menengok ke belakang lagi, dirinya langsung disambut dengan pemandangan Mark yang tengah menjilati area pantatnya. Ia merasa sedikit geli akan hal itu tapi di saat yang bersamaan dirinya juga merasa sangat nikmat, apalagi ketika pria itu menghisap kulit pantatnya dengan sangat kuat hingga membuat ia lagi-lagi jadi mendesah heboh sendiri.

"Maaark~ ! Sudah, aku lelah." Ia mengeluarkan suara serak miliknya saat Mark tak kunjung melepaskan dirinya juga. Pria itu bahkan juga sudah merambat ke punggungnya untuk mengisap dan menggigiti permukaan punggung miliknya itu setelah tadi kemeja berantakan yang dipakainya disingkap ke atas olehnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat?" Mark bertanya heran saat melihat wajah milik Haechan nampak pucat. Ia membaringkan tubuh milik bocah itu lalu menyentuh dahinya yang ternyata sedikit cukup hangat.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, aku lelah Mark. Sudahlah aku mau tidur saja." Haechan menjawab asal saja lalu mulai memejamkan matanya dan tidur menghadap ke samping memeluk perut milik Mark.

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat pucat, sayang. Apa aku terlalu kasar tadi? Bagaimana jika kita ke rumah sakit saja?" Mark menatap panik wajah terpejam itu sambil menyeka seluruh bulir keringat yang telah membasahinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sudahlah aku hanya ingin tidur sekarang, aku yakin besok pasti aku akan lebih baik." Haechan berseru kesal sambil menatap Mark setengah marah.

"Baiklah, kau baik-baik saja." Mark pun memutuskan untuk tidak mendebatkan hal ini lagi. Jika Haechan berseru bahwa ia sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, maka lebih baik ia langsung mengiyakankannya saja. Daripada nanti masalah ini akan berubah jadi lebih ruyam, maka ada baiknya jika ia mengalah saja. Lagipula suhu tubuh milik anak itu juga masih bisa dikatakan normal, jadi mungkin memang benar jika dia hanya sedang merasa kelelahan saja.

.

.

.

Paginya Haechan duduk di sofa sambil memperhatikan Mark yang saat ini tengah berganti baju bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat konstruksi. Sesekali ia memajukan bibirnya saat mengingat bahwa ia akan ditinggal oleh pria itu sendirian di sini. Pria itu tadi pagi sudah melarangnya dengan keras untuk ikut ke tempat konstruksi, jadi sekarang dirinya hanya bisa pasrah saja ditinggal sendirian di dalam kamar hotel ini.

"Kau tidak memakan sarapanmu?" Mark telah selesai dengan urusan bajunya lalu berjalan menghampiri istrinya yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja di sofa tanpa mengacuhkan hidangan sarapan yang telah tersaji di depannya.

"Aku tidak lapar." Haechan menjawab singkat lalu menatap malas ke arah semangkuk sereal yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau bilang tadi pagi ingin sarapan dengan sereal, lalu sekarang bilang tidak lapar?" Mark menaikkan satu alisnya tidak mengerti dengan sikap Haechan yang pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah aneh.

"Lapar ataupun tidak, kau harus tetap sarapan sayang." Mark duduk di sebelah sang istri yang sejak tadi nampak tidak terlalu bersemangat terhadap segala hal. Ia mengambil satu mangkuk serela itu dan mencoba untuk menyuapkannya pada mulut sang istri yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya.

"Kau harus makan sayang." Ia memutuskan untuk berkata dengan nada yang sangat tegas pada sang istri supaya dia itu mau menerima satu suapan makanan darinya.

"Ck, aku bisa sendiri." Dan Haechan dengan wajah kesalnya pun mengambil alih mangkuk itu darinya. Ia menyendokkan sendiri sereal miliknya lalu menyantapnya dengan perasaan ogah-ogahan.

"Kau harus habiskan." Mark menambahkan beberapa mili susu ke dalam mangkuknya dan membuat ia jadi merasa sedikit tidak suka dengan hal tersebut.

Mark memandangi wajah kesal milik Haechan yang saat ini tengah menyantap sarapannya. Ia tak tahu apa penyebab istrinya itu jadi mendadak marah dan kesal seperti ini. Padahal tadi pagi ketika mereka baru bangun tidur, istrinya itu masihlah bersikap biasa saja padanya. Dia bahkan mau-mau saja saat ia ajak untuk mandi bersama. Tapi sekarang? Lihat betapa kusutnya wajah itu saat mereka sedang sarapan bersama. Baginya ini sangat aneh sekali.

Dan Haechan sendiri yang merasa terus dipandangi oleh Mark pun balas memandanginya dan menatap pria itu dengan sangat tajam. Ia dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan sereal tak gentarnya terus melotot marah padanya. Ia sekarang sedang sangat benci pada pria itu karena telah tidak mengizinkannya untuk ikut pergi ke tempat konstruksi. Ia berpikir, lalu jika dirinya tidak diperbolehkan untuk ikut, maka ia akan mendekam sendirian di dalam kamar hotel selama seharian penuh begitu? Dasar pria jahat!

"Telan dulu makanannya, sayang." Mark dengan gerakan cepatnya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Haechan lalu menyesap beberapa lelehan susu yang mengalir di sudut bibir itu. Dan hal itupun membuat Haechan jadi benar-benar merasa terkejut.

"Jhanganm ssheperti ithuh!" Ia berkata seperti itu dengan makanan yang masih penuh di dalam mulutnya, lalu ia juga mendorong wajah milik Mark untuk segera menjauh darinya karena ia merasa sedikit malu padanya.

"Iya-iya aku tidak akan seperti itu." Mark memeluk bahu milik Haechan lalu mengecup pipinya dengan sangat gemas. Sungguh, saat melihat Haechan dengan pipi yang menggembung lucu karena makanan yang masih penuh di dalam mulutnya itu adalah sebuah pemandangan yang sangat menggemaskan baginya. Apalagi ditambah tadi anak itu juga sok melotot padanya, benar-benar sangat menggemaskan.

"Cepat pergi sana." Haechan berkata dengan nada datarnya lalu kembali menyuapkan makannya sambil berusaha untuk mengabaikan keberadaan Mark yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Dan Mark sendiri yang diseperti itukan oleh Haechan hanya bersikap abai saja terhadapnya. Ia hanya mengambil mangkuk sarapannya lalu ikut menyantap sereal miliknya. Sebelum berangkat bekerja dirinya tidak boleh melewatkan sarapan. Karena sarapan itu penting untuk menjaga asupan energi di dalam tubuhnya.

"Ini ." Haechan yang tengah menyendokkan sereal ke dalam mulutnya mendadak berhenti saat melihat Mark menyodorkan sebuah kartu yang sangat menggiurkan untuk dirinya. Ia menatap Mark dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan -'Kau serius dengan ini?'- padanya.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi kemanapun yang kau mau selama aku pergi ke tempat konstruksi. Dan aku juga sudah menyiapakan sopir di bawah untuk mengantarmu. Jadi kau nikmati saja waktumu selama berada di sini ketika aku sedang pergi bekerja, ok?" Mark tersenyum padanya dan senyuman itu benar-benar membuatnya jadi ikut tersenyum sendiri karena merasa senang. Bagaimana tidak senang, coba sebutkan orang gila mana yang akan menolak jika diberi satu black card dengan cuma-cuma oleh seseroang. Jika memang ada yang menolak hal semenggiurkan itu, sudah pasti itu bukanlah dirinya ya. Dirinya masihlah sehat, waras, berpikiran rasional, dan merupakan seseorang yang merdeka sejak lahir jadi dirinya tidak akan menolak tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan itu.

"Apa aku akan memilikinya?" Haechan mengambil kartu itu lalu mengacungkannya pada Mark dan bertanya apakah kartu itu akan diberikan secara permanen untuknya.

"Selama kita berada di Jeju kau akan memilikinya, namun nanti saat kita sudah kembali ke Seoul kemungkinan besar kau hanya akan memilikinya jika di akhir pekan saja." Mark melanjutkan kembali sesi sarapannya yang sebentar lagi akan segera selesai.

"Benarkah? Kau seriuskan? Kau tidak sedang mempermainkan diriku, kan?" Haechan meletakkan mangkuk kosongnya di atas meja lalu menatap Mark dengan mata penuh bling-bling cahaya kebahagiaan.

"Iya, sayang." Mark ikut meletakkan mangkuknya lalu fokus menatap mata milik sang istri, "Aku serius, sungguh." Ia menangkup pipi itu lembut dan mengecup bibirnya cukup lama.

"Aku berangkat dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama aku bekerja." Mark beranjak dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk keluar dari kamar hotelnya setelah tadi memakai jas miliknya.

Dan Haechan mengekor di belakangnya entah untuk apa. Yang jelas dirinya hanya ingin mengikuti Mark saja sampai depan pintu.

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padaku sebelum aku benar-benar berangkat bekerja sekarang?" Kini mereka tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka. Haechan yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja membuat Mark sedikit heran, ia bingung sendiri kenapa anak itu tidak memberinya kalimat perpisahan sebelum ia berangkat bekerja padahal bocah itu bahkan sudah mengikutinya sampai di luar seperti ini.

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku sampai di luar begini jika pada akhirnya kau tidak mengucapkan satu pun kalimat perpisahan untukku."

"Euhm, baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan." Haechan mengecup bibirnya cepat sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar dan segera menutup pintu kamarnya. Dan ia yang merasakan sikap menggemaskan itu keluar dari sang istri tercintanya pun awalnya merasa sedikit terkejut. Namun lama-kelamaan ia jadi tersenyum sendiri membayangkan betapa manisnya sikap dari istrinya barusan.

.

.

.

Jaemin belum bangun dari tidurnya dan masih dalam keadaan membuntal tubuhnya dalam selimut di atas ranjang. Ini sedikit memalukan, saat pagi-pagi dirinya terbangun dengan keadaan telanjang di dalam selimut dengan seorang pria yang ada di sampingnya.

Tadi malam setelah ia berhasil kabur dari Haechan, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar hotelnya bersama dengan Jeno yang ia tarik. Dan tadi malam ketika ia telah kembali ke dalam kamar, ia tidak menyangka jika Jeno akan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda di lorong tadi.

Semalam ia mungkin sedikit lupa diri atau mungkin secara sepenuhnya telah khilaf saat Jeno mencumbui seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Dan bahkan ia tadi malam juga pasrah saja untuk mengangkang di hadapan pria itu. Parahnya lagi, mereka melakulannya tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali ronde saja melainkan lima ronde mungkin. Ini adalah sex pertamanya dengan seorang pria, dan ia melakukannya selama lebih dari tiga kali sesi bercinta dengannya. Sebut ia gila, jika kalian tidak mempercayainya.

Ia sebenarnya sedikit heran dengan sikap yang begitu liar yang ternyata dimiliki oleh Jeno. Selama ini ia mengira bahwa Jeno itu merupakan pria baik-baik yang tidak akan bisa melakukan hal yang seperti ini. Namun ternyata semalam ia sadar bahwa semua perkiraannya itu salah.

Karena pada kenyataannya Jeno itu tidak lebih dari seorang penjahat kelamin yang begitu gila jika sudah berada di atas ranjang. Dan siapa pun harus tahu bahwa kini lubang analnya benar-benar sudah terasa sangat sakit seperti telah robek akibat dari hentakan penis miliknya yang begitu keras dan kencang itu.

"Arg!" Ia mengerang saat merasakan ada seseorang yang tengah menghisap permukaan bahu terbuka miliknya. Ia saat ini masih telanjang dan begitupun dengan Jeno yang ada di belakangnya. Dan kini pria itu tengah memeluk perutnya dengan cukup erat dari balik selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin melakukan sesuatu yang panas denganmu di pagi yang cukup cerah ini, namun karena sekarang aku sedang tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup banyak untuk melakukan itu. Maka aku memutuskan untuk hanya melakukan beberapa adegan dewasa yang sedikit lebih aman." Jeno membalik tubuh milik Jaemin lalu menatapnya cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menyerang bibir muda itu dengan ciuman agresif darinya.

Jika semalam Jaemin berkata bahwa ciuman yang dilakukannya dengan Jeno bukanlah ciuman pertamanya, maka hal ini akan berkebalikan dengan Jeno. Bagi pria itu, yang semalam adalah ciuman pertamanya dan pengalaman pertamanya bersentuhan dengan sangat intim dengan seseorang.

Sejak remaja ia adalah tipikal orang yang tidak terlalu suka berbaur dengan orang lain. Sejak dulu ia tidak pernah tertarik untuk dekat dengan seorang wanita ataupun pria. Ia juga tidak pernah tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan dengan mereka. Baginya itu hanya akan merepotkan dirinya saja, jadi ia tidak suka dengan yang namanya hubungan asmara.

Namun semalam semuanya terasa sangat berbeda. Apalagi ketika wajahnya dan wajah milik Jaemin hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja. Mendadak jantungnya berdetak tak menentu, aliran darahnya jadi terasa sedikit tidak lancar karena kinerja jantungnya yang mendadak jadi sedikit terganggu saat melihat wajah milik Jaemin berada sangat dekat di depannya.

Dan ia bertanya-tanya apakah perasaan yang seperti ini kah yang disebut sebagai perasaan cinta oleh orang-orang itu. Apakah perasaan nyaman setiap merengkuh tubuhnya itu merupakan perasaan kasih sayang yang begitu dalam yang tengah ia rasakan untuknya?

Dan apakah dirinya sekarang tengah jatuh cinta kepadanya?

"Jeehnoh!" Ia sedikit kaget saat sadar jika kini tangannya malah mulai bermain-main di tubuh milik anak itu. Anak itu bahkan melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan sedikit memaksa dan mulai meracau dengan sangat kacaunya saat tangannya tengah meremas pantat berisi miliknya itu.

"Kau suka?" Ia menyeringai saat merasakan anak itu mencengkeram erat bahunya sambil memasang wajah kepayahan menahan nikmat.

"Sudahh, aku bisa semakin ereksi lagi setelahh i-nih!" Jaemin sendiri berseru marah saat ternyata Jeno tak kunjung melepas pantatnya juga dan malah semakin kencang meremat kedua belah pantatnya itu. Dan ia takut jika ereksinya akan semakin bertambah keras kalau Jeno tak kunjung melepaskan pantatnya juga.

"Arghhhh..." Dan Jaemin rasa Jeno sudah sepenuhnya gila saat ini. Pria itu bukannya melepaskan seluruh kontak di tubuhnya, melainkan malah semakin menjadi-jadi menggerayangi permukaan tubuhnya. Kini bahkan bahu dan lehernya yang sudah penuh dengan bercak merah-merah akibat aktivitas mereka semalam telah menjadi bahan sasarannya lagi.

Tangannya memegang lengan berotot itu untuk melampiaskan seluruh rasa nikmat yang kini tengah mendera tubuhnya. Kakinya ia kaitkan pada perut pria itu dengan sangat erat saat hisapan dan gigitan di bahu miliknya jadi terasa semakin kuat.

"Aku rasa ini akan sedikit memakan waktu yang lebih lama. Karena sekarang ereksi milikku pun juga terasa sangat menyiksa." Tangan milik Jeno yang tadi meremati pantatnya telah berganti jadi menelusuri pinggiran otot rektumnya. Ia mengumpat dalam hati saat sadar bahwa sebentar lagi kejadian yang seperti semalam akan terulang lagi. Dan ia yakin analnya yang sudah terasa sangat sakit itu akan terasa jadi semakin sakit.

"AAAARRRGHH!" Dan benar saja, sekarang tubuhnya terasa seperti telah dibelah menjadi dua bagian saat Jeno main memasukkan penisnya dengan tiba-tiba ke dalam lubang miliknya. Sungguh! Demi koleksi seluruh nomor wanita yang ada di dalam ponselnya, ia bersumpah tidak akan sudi lagi untuk melakukan hal nista macam ini! Dan dengan siapapun itu dirinya tidak akan sudi lagi!

"Ini akan sangat nikmat seperti yang kau desahkan semalam, jadi kau tenang saja, ok." Jeno memamerkan seringaian miliknya saat mengingat kembali kejadian ketika Jaemin mendesahkan namanya dengan begitu kencangnya semalam.

"Siahlan! Jangan membahasnya la-Aaaargh..." Dan Jaemin tidak mampu lagi untuk meneruskan kalitnya saat Jeno ternyata telah menggerakkan penisnya yang ada di dalam lubang pantatnya. Menggerakkannya dengan tempo yang cepat dan keras, membuat ia jadi merasa kelimpungan sendiri menerima terpaan rasa nikmat yang menyerang titik sensitifnya itu. Rasanya tidak berubah, masih sama seperti yang semalam. Begitu memabukkan dan sangat membuatnya jadi ingin melakukannya lagi. Namun meskipun begitu, ia berjanji tidak akan sudi untuk melakukan hal ini lagi sampai kapanpun!

"Aaargh... Di-sanahh!" Dan ia mengerang dengan sangat nistanya saat Jeno menggempur keras prostat miliknya. Ia memeluk erat bahu milik pria itu lalu sesekali mendongak ke atas saat merasakan prostatnya ditumbuk terlalu keras.

Ini adalah aktivitas olahraga pagi yang terlalu melelahkan untuk dirinya. Namun di sisi lain ini juga merupakan aktivitas terpanas di pagi hari yang pernah ia lakukan. Parahnya ia melakukan hal ini dengan seorang pria. Dan yang sangat disesalkan pria itu adalah Jeno. Si pria aneh yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya.

Ia menatap lurus ke depan saat tempo genjotan dari Jeno sudah tidak sekencang tadi. Kini matanya bertemu dengan mata milik pria itu dan mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain setelah itu. Mungkin Jaemin adalah tipikal pria dengan hati yang renta, jadi ketika Jeno menatapnya dengan begitu intens seperti itu, maka mendadak pipinya akan berubah jadi merah dengan sendirinya.

"Aaasssh... assshhhh..." Ia sesekali mendesis sakit saat penis milik Jeno bergesekan dengan otot rektumnya dengan sedikit kasar. Rasanya sedikit sakit dan begitu perih dirasanya.

"Pipimu memerah." Jeno masih menatapnya dan sesekali juga memperhatikan pipi milik Jaemin yang kini nampak berubah warna jadi sedikit memerah.

"Eeeungghhh, berhentih menatapku terus!" Jaemin menoleh ke arah samping dan menghindari mata milik Jeno yang saat ini masih mengintai wajah miliknya. Urusannya dengan selakangan masih belum selesai tapi pria itu sudah asal bermain-main dengan wajahnya.

"Aaakh... akkh... akhhh... ja-ngan keras-keras!" Jaemin terkejut saat Jeno dengan sangat tak terduganya kembali menaikkan tempo permainannya. Dan hal ini sungguh membuat ia jadi merasa tak berdaya sendiri.

Ia merasakan kepala milik Jeno mulai berulah lagi dengan menyusuri seluruh kulit tubuhnya dengan menggunakan lidah miliknya. Dan ia benar-benar dibuat merinding oleh hal ini. Kulit tubuhnya yang lembut bersentuhan dengan permukaan kasar dari lidah miliknya adalah perpaduan yang luar biasa mampu membuatnya jadi lemah tak berdaya. Apalagi kini pria itu malah berhenti di putingnya dan menyesap benda kecil yang sedang tegang itu dang sangat rakusnya.

"Hhaahh... ak-aku tida- tidak tahan lagihhh!" Ia menjambak rambut kepala milik Jeno yang saat ini tengah berada di atas dadanya. Penisnya di bawah sana terasa sangat linu dan ingin mengeluarkan semennya, lalu prostatnya di dalam sana benar-benar terasa telah lebur karena terus disodoki sekeras itu oleh Jeno.

"Kita keluarkan bersama, ok?" Jeno semakin kasar menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk mengejar ejakulasinya yang sebentar lagi juga akan segera keluar.

Ia melepaskan kepalanya dari sekitar area dada rata itu dan kembali menatap wajah milik Jaemin. Ia ingin melihat ekspresi penuh nikmat yang akan dikeluarkan oleh anak itu ketika klimaksnya telah sampai.

Dan tak selang lama mereka pun telah sampai di puncaknya masing-masing. Jaemin menggertakkan giginya sambil memeluk tubuh milik Jeno dengan sangat erat saat merasakan penisnya menyemburkan cairan semennya. Dan Jeno pun juga demikian. Ia menggigit bahu milik Jaemin dengan sedikit sensual saat ejakulasinya telah sampai.

"Haaahh... haaah..." Jaemin merasakan napasnya begitu kacau pasca kegiatan ini. Dan ia sekarang jadi merasa sangat lelah dan ingin kembali tidur saja. Ia jadi malas menggerakkan seluruh anggota tubuhnya apalagi pinggulnya. Semua terasa sangat sakit dan begitu membuatnya jadi merasa pegal-pegal dan nyeri sendiri.

"Setelah ini aku akan pergi ke konstruksi lagi, dan aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja di sini selama aku pergi." Jeno melepaskan penisnya dari anal milik Jaemin lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau tidur lagi." Ia berkata seperti itu saat melihat Jaemin telah kembali memejamkan matanya saat ia membaringkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang sedang terlelap itu selalu menjadi yang terbaik yang pernah dirinya lihat. Sangat damai dan sempurna.

"Jika aku bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu, ku harap kau tidak akan menolakku setelah apa yang kita lakukan ini." Ia mengecup lama dahi itu sebelum memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ranjang berantakannya itu.

.

.

.

Tadi pagi Haechan sempat bingung akan keluar memakai baju apa jika pada kenyataanya ia tidak memiliki baju yang cocok dengan seleranya untuk ia pakai selama berada di sini. Namun untung saja sopirnya itu begitu tanggap dan sangat bisa diandalakan. Tadi pagi sopirnya itu ia suruh untuk membelikan baju yang banyak untuknya dengan ukuran yang asal dan sesukanya saja. Dan ia cukup senang saat sebagian besar baju yang dibeli oleh sopirnya itu adalah yang sesuai dengan baju ukuran miliknya.

"Pak sopir? Menurutmu, lebih baik kita pergi ke pantai atau ke tempat pusat perbelanjaan saja?" Ia bertanya dari kursi penumpangnya pada si pak sopir yang tengah mejalankan mobil mereka.

"Semuanya terserah Nyonya saja." Sopirnya itu menjawab singkat padanya dan membuat ia jadi merasa sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa jawabanmu seperti itu. Aku bertanya padamu karena aku sedang merasa bingung, dan kau malah menjawab terserah padaku saja." Haechan berkata seperti itu sambil mencoba untuk menghubungi nomor milik Jaemin. Ia sungguh masih merasa penasaran setengah mati dengan rincian cerit tentang bagaimana bisa anak itu bertemu dengan Jeno di sini dan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan seperti bercumbu di tengah lorong seperti yang tadi malam.

"Ponselnya aktif tapi panggilanku tidak diangkat? Anak itu benar-benar mencari gara-gara denganku ya?!" Ia membanting ponselnya dengan kesal saat Jaemin tak kunjung menjawab panggilan darinya padahal ponselnya sedang dalam keadaan aktif.

"Apa dia sengaja menghindariku ya?" Ia bertanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri sambil memandangi pemandangan yang telah dilewatinya.

"Hei, apa kau tahu tempat konstruksinya?" Haechan melongokkan wajahnya ke depan dan bertanya pada sopirnya tersebut menggunakan mimik wajah yang nampak begitu penasaran.

"Tahu, Nyo-"

"Cepat antarkan aku ke sana." Ia memotong ucapan dari si sopir itu dengan cepat lalu kembali duduk di kursinya dengan benar setelah kembali memasang sabuk pengamannya juga.

"Tapi kita tidak diperbolehkan ke sana oleh Tuan, dan nanti Tuan pasti akan sangat marah pada sa-"

"Ck, ya lalu kita lebih baik kemana? Ke pantai atau ke pusat perbelanjaan saja?" Haechan lagi-lagi kembali memotong ucapan dari sopirnya itu sambil memasang wajah masam karena ternyata sopirnya itu tidak bisa membawanya untuk pergi menyusul Mark ke tempat konstruksi.

"Ke pusat perbelanjaan saja Nyonya, karena tadi sepertinya jalan menuju ke pantai sedang macet."

"Baiklah aku setuju kalau begitu. Kita ke pusat perbelanjaan." Haechan hanya menurut saja pada usulan tersebut. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya juga menghabiskan hari dengan berbelanja sepuasnya di sini. Kan sayang juga kartu mulia pemberiam dari Mark itu tidak ia mafaatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya, jadi ya mari dinikmati saja waktu berbelanja sepuasnya itu.

.

.

.

Paper bag di dalam kamarnya kini nampak telah menumbuk dengan sangat banyaknya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya merasa sedikit aneh dengan dirinya sendiri hari ini. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka berbelanja dan hari ini kalimatnya yang bilang bahwa ia akan berbelanja sepuasnya pun juga tidak sepenuhnya benar. Belanja sepuasnya yang mencapai standar puas miliknya adalah tidak sampai sebanyak ini. Di pikirannya tadi mungkin ia hanya akan membeli beberapa baju dan aksesoris lain secukupnya. Namun pada kenyataanya tidaklah begitu, ia tadi selama berada di sana malah berbelanja apa saja dengan sangat kalapnya.

Ia tadi bahkan juga membeli banyak sekali sepatu dengan merk terkenal yang harganya sangat mahal. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa main ambil dan beli barang-barang itu dengan sesuka hatinya saja. Padahal pada kenyataanya, ia pun juga bingung sendiri bagaimana cara memakai barang-barang itu secara bergantian.

Pintu kamar hotelnya terbuka dan ia melihat ke arah jam tangan -baru, yang ada di tangannya yang kini telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Ia berjalan ke depan ingin mengecek siapakah yang datang, dan ternyata ia melihat bahwa Mark lah yang telah membuka pintu. Ia memperhatikan pria yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya itu dengan mata yang sedikit memicing heran. Ia tidak menyangka jika Mark akan pulang secepat ini, padahal tadi pagi ia pikir Mark akan pulang larut dan malam sekali.

"Wow." Mark berhenti di tengah langkahnya sambil memasang wajah sedikit heran.

Dan Haechan sendiri hanya mampu mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar seruan yang dikeluarkan oleh Mark tadi. Ia bertanya-tanya hal apakah yang telah membuat Mark jadi berseru dengan herannya seperti itu.

"Kau yang membeli seluruh barang-barang ini?" Ketika Mark berkata seperti ini ia hanya mengangguk saja dan membenarkannya. Memang benarkan jika ia lah yang telah membeli seluruh barang-barang ini.

"Kenapa? Kau marah karena aku memakai kartu itu untuk membeli seluruh barang-barang ini?" Haechan berkata tidak suka saat melihat Mark nampak sangat terkejut dengan seluruh paper bag yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau itu seorang shopaholic." Mark berjalan ke arah sang istri yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya, "Wajahmu pucat lagi. Kau sebenarnya kenapa, sih?" Mark sedikit menatap tidak suka saat melihat bahwa sang istri kini lagi-lagi berwajah pucat.

"Aku lelah, dan dari tadi siang belum makan." Haechan menjawab singkat saja tanpa mempedulikan wajah milik Mark yang kini telah berubah menjadi khawatir setelah mendengar penjelasannya tadi.

"Kau belum makan, kau bisa sakit kalau kau terus melewatkan jadwal makanmu seperti ini, sayang." Mark menangkup wajah itu dan melihat bahwa bibir milik istrinya itupun juga nampak terlihat sangat kering.

"Aku kan tidak lapar." Haechan melepaskan tangan milik Mark lalu berbalik menuju ke arah sofa. Ia ingin duduk dan bermalas-malasan di sana setelah seharian penuh ini kakinya terasa sangat pegal karena telah mengelilingi beberapa tempat yang telah ia kunjungi. Dan bukan hanya itu juga, kini bahkan seluruh anggota tubuhnya pun sangat terasa lemas karena ia begitu lelah.

"Aku sudah pesan makanan tadi," Mark melepaskan jas kerjanya, "Dan kau, ku harap kali ini kau tidak akan melewatkan waktu makanmu lagi sayang." Ia menatap manik milik sang istri dan memperingatinya supaya tidak melewatkan waktu makannya lagi. Ia tidak mau melihat istrinya jadi pucat seperti itu atau bahkan sampai jatuh sakit nanti.

Haechan sendiri tidak membalas peringatan dari Mark barusan dan malah mengedipkan matanya sesekali karena mendadak kepalanya kini jadi terasa sangat pusing. Ia memegang lehernya dengan menggunakan satu tangannya karena kini matanya pun mendadak jadi tidak fokus melihat benda-benda di sekelilingnya. Bahkan Mark yang kini telah beradw tepat di hadapannya pun juga nampak tidak terlalu jelas di kedua penglihatannya.

"Sayang? Hei, kau kenapa?"

Suara milik Mark samar-samar masih terdengar di telinganya. Hanya samar-samar saja karena kini ia benar-benar merasa sangat pusing dan kepalanya pun juga terasa begitu berdeyut secara terus-menerus.

"Sayang, kau dengar aku, kan!?" Mark sedikit menyentak tubuh milik Haechan yang kini telah setengah sadar. Ia panik dan takut jika istrinya kenapa-kenapa dan bahkan jatuh sakit. Saat ia mencoba untuk menyentuh dahi milik sang istri dan memastikan suhu badannya, ia malah dikejutkan dengan sang istri yang kini malah jatuh pingsan di dalam pelukannya.

Ia tidak tahu aktivitas apa saja yang telah dilakukan oleh sang istri selama satu hari penuh ini, namun yang jelas ia merasa sangat panik dan takut sekali saat melihat istri kesayangannya itu jatuh pingsan di dalam pelukannya.

Ia bersumpah mulai besok akan melarang istrinya itu untuk melakukan aktivitas terlalu banyak jika pada kenyataanya akan membuatnya jadi pingsan dan sakit seperti ini. Mulai besok juga ia berjanji akan terus mengawasi asupan makanan yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya supaya dia tidak akan jadi seperti ini.

"Ck, kenapa kau begitu gemar melewatkan jadwal makan." Ia menggendong tubuh itu menuju ke arah ranjang untuk setelahnya ia akan segera menghubungi seorang dokter untuk cepat-cepat datang ke kamar hotelnya.

.

.

.

Mark menunggu hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan milik Haechan di dalam ruangan VVIP di salah satu rumah sakit yang ada di Jeju. Awalnya tadi Haechan memang hanya diperiksa di dalam kamar hotel saja, namun dokter yang memeriksa istrinya tadi memberinya saran untuk lebih baik segera memeriksakan Haechan ke rumah sakit. Alasannya karena suhu tubuh milik anak itu jadi semakin naik bersamaan dengan deyut nadi di sekitar lehernya yang berdenyut terlalu cepat.

Ia menatap Haechan yang masih terbaring pingsan di atas ranjang rumah sakit ini dengan benang infus telah terpasang di pergelangan tangannya. Dan ia berharap semoga sebentar lagi sang istri akan segera sadar dari pingsannya. Karena jujur saja sejak tadi hatinya terasa begitu sangat gelisah menantikan kesadaran dari sang istri beserta hasil cek kesehatannya itu.

Dalam hatinya ia sedikit merasa was-was pada hasil tes kesehatan itu. Ia takut jika ternyata sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa kesehatan milik sang istri. Dan ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi, ia ingin istrinya selalu dalam keadaan sehat dan baik-baik saja.

Pintu ruangannya terbuka dan beberapa orang dari tim medis rumah sakit ini masuk ke dalam untuk setelahnya datang menghadap dirinya. Mereka berjumlah sekitar lima orang dan kelimanya saat telah berada di dekatnya pun langsung membungkukkan badannya memberi salam. Ia tidak menggubris hal itu dan hanya menunggu saja sampai mereka membacakan hasil tes kesehatan milik Haechan.

"Pasangan anda baik-baik saja, Tuan." Salah satu yang berada di paling depan barisan mereka memberitahukan. Ia hanya diam dan tak merespon hal tersebut karena ia tahu jika laporan mereka tentang kesehatan milik sang istri masihlah belum selesai.

"Namun kami akan memberikan berita yang cukup mengejutkan untuk anda." Dokter itu menyerahkan sebuah dokumen pada Mark yang langsung diterima olehnya. Mark sendiri mengerutkan dahinya saat menerima dokumen tersebut. Dokumen yang ternyata di dalamnya telah terdapat sebuah foto hasil USG milik Haechan.

"Ini apa?" Ia bertanya saat otaknya sedikit sulit untuk mencerna gambar yang ada di depan matanya tersebut. Di situ ia melihat gambar dari isi perut milik Haechan yang ternyata di sana telah terdapat sebuah benjolan. Dan apa benjolan ini? Apa ini tumor atau kanker yang diderita istrinya? Jika benar, ia bersumpah akan segera menghabisi para dokter itu karena tadi telah mempermainkannya dengan bilang bahwa Haechan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Itu adalah janin yang tengah tumbuh di dalam rahim yang ternyata dimiliki oleh pasangan anda, Tuan. Mungkin Tuan tidak akan percaya pada hal ini, namun saya benar-benar sudah merasa sangat curiga dengan hal ini sejak memeriksanya di rumah anda tadi, Tuan."

"Suhu badan yang bahkan sudah mencapai 37 derajat, lalu denyut nadinya yang begitu cepat, dan yang cukup menonjol adalah kakinya yang sedikit mengalami bengkak. Jadinya saya memutuskan untuk menyarankan anda supaya segera memeriksakannya ke rumah sakit."

"Dan sekarang memang benar, kecurigaan milik saya ternyata telah terbukti. Pasangan anda sedang hamil, dan untuk menjelaskan tentang kehamilannya tersebut mungkin dia salah satu pengidap sindrom persistent Müllerian duct syndrome, di mana hal tersebut secara biologis menerangkan bahwa pasangan anda memang seorang lelaki dan memiliki organ reproduksi pria, namun di sisi lain ia juga memiliki beberapa bagian dari sistem reproduksi internal milik seorang wanita."

"Usia kehamilannya baru memasuki minggu ketiga. Mungkin ini akan sedikit berbeda dengan kehamilan milik para wanita pada umumnya, dan saran dari saya tolong asupan makanan untuknya selalu dijaga. Perubahan hormon dan mood akan tetap terjadi, begitu pula dengan nafsu makan. Dan disaat seperti ini, mengonsumsi makanan dengan kadar vitamin c yang banyak adalah hal yang baik untuk memperkuat sistem imunnya."

Mark terdiam cukup lama mendengar seluruh penjelasan dari dokter itu. Ia bahkan sudah tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi saat tahu jika sekarang Haechan tengah hamil. Maksudnya adalah, Haechan itu seratus persen seorang pria! Lalu bagaimana bisa dia memiliki rahim dan bisa hamil? Apa ini hanya sebuah tipuan saja yang sengaja dibuat oleh para dokter itu?

"Ini adalah hasil laporan kesehatan milik pasangan anda yang bisa saya sampaikan, Tuan. Selebihnya jika Tuan ingin menanyakan sesuatu, maka saya akan segera menjawabnya."

Mark membanting dokumen yang masih ada di tangannya itu ke atas ranjang tempat di mana Haechan masih membaringkan tubuhnya dengan lemah tak berdaya di sana.

"Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?" Ia bertanya sambil memperhatikan wajah damai itu dengan seksama. Ia sedikit khawatir dengan kehamilannya karena ia tahu bocah itu pasti akan merasa sangat terpukul sekali nanti. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sebenarnya ia merasa sangat bahagia dengan kabar ini, namun ia tak bisa egois untuk tidak memikirkan perasaan Haechan juga. Ia takut berita kehamilan ini akan membuat istrinya itu akan merasa terbebani dan frustasi. Ia tidak mau hal yang seperti itu akan menimpa istrinya.

"Asal kesehatannya tetap terjaga maka ia akan tetap baik-baik saja Tuan."

Ia menghembuskan napasnya sedikit berat, "Apa dia sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit malam ini?"

"Setelah ia sadar dan cairan infusnya telah habis, maka ia sudah bisa anda bawa pulang, Tuan."

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa keluar sekarang." Ia memerintahkan mereka sambil tetap fokus menatap wajah milik Haechan dengan mencoba untuk memasang senyuman di bibirnya. Ini adalah berita baik, dan ia harap Haechan juga akan merasa sama seperti halnya ia.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita harus kembali ke hotel sekarang?" Haechan menatap Mark dengan tatapan heran miliknya saat pria itu kini tengah menggandenganya masuk menuju ke dalam lift untuk selanjutnya segera naik ke atas menuju ke lantai 7 tempat di mana kamar mereka berada.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa tadi ketika ia baru beberapa saat tersadar dari pingsannya -dan ternyata sedang di rumah sakit, Mark langsung menggendong tubuhnya untuk segera dibawa ke mobil. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi dan hanya menurut saja pada apa yang pria itu kini tengah lakukan padanya.

"Kau belum makan kan? Nanti setelah kita kembali ke kamar kau harus cepat makan yang banyak aku tidak mau kau kenapa-napa sayang." Mark memeluk tubuh Haechan dengan sayang seperti seolah tidak sedang terjadi apa-apa, meski padahal kini sebenarnya di dalam otaknya tengah banyak sekali kecamuk risau yang sedang menderanya.

"Lepaskan." Haechan mendorong pelan badan milik Mark saat kini pintu lift di depan mereka kini telah terbuka. Ia merasa risih jika pria itu sudah mulai main seenaknya menyentuh tubuhnya di hadapan umum seperti ini. Apalagi kini tengah ada beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka dan memperhatikannya.

Haechan telah masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam lift tersebut dan baru setelahnya disusul oleh Mark. Saat ini Haechan merasa bahwa tubuhnya telah sedikit membaik dan sudah tidak lemas dan lemah seperti ketika baru sadar dari pingsannya tadi. Kepalanya pun juga tidak terasa pening lagi seperti sebelum ia pingsan beberapa saat yang lalu itu.

"Besok kita akan kembali ke Seoul." Mark buka suara saat lift telah naik.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" Haechan menoleh ke arah Mark dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Ia merasa sedikit aneh saja dengan hal ini. Karena bagaimana bisa besok mereka sudah pulang saat dirinya bahkan baru sehari berada di sini. Dan bukankah kata Lee Ahjumma juga, biasanya Mark akan kembali cukup lama jika sedang berada di luar kota untuk memeriksa proses konstruksi pembangunan gedung. Lalu yang ini apa? Kenapa baru beberapa hari saja Mark sudah bilang akan kembali ke Seoul?

"Kau masih harus kuliah juga, sayang. Kemarin Jeno sudah memberiku jadwal aktif kuliahmu. Dan ku lihat itu akan dimulai dua hari lagi." Mark menggenggam tangan milik Haechan untuk keluar dari dalam lift ketika mereka telah sampai di lantai 7.

"Kitakan bisa kembali besoknya lagi saja." Haechan sedikit merasa sebal dengan keputusan dari Mark yang satu ini. Ia masih ingin berada di sini, sungguh! Ia kan masih belum berhasil menemui Jaemin dan mengajak anak itu untuk bicara empat mata dengannya. Lalu kenapa sekarang Mark malah memaksa untuk segera kembali ke Seoul. Kan urusannya dengan si Jaemin terkutuk itu masihlah belum selesai.

"Kau juga butuh waktu istirahat, sayang. Sekarang jangan membantah dan menurut saja, ok?" Mark mengeluarkan kalimat otoriter miliknya berharap supaya Haechan tidak akan membantah kalimatnya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau!" Haechan masuk ke dalam kamar hotel mereka dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah karena sedang menahan marah.

"Aku tidak akan peduli." Mark menjawab enteng saja kalimat penolakan itu setelah menutup pintu kamar hotel mereka. Kini di dalam kamar mereka telah tersaji banyak sekali makanan yang sebelumnya telah ia pesan untuk segera dilahap oleh Haechan.

"Aku masih ingin di sini!" Haechan menyentak saat Mark tidak mau menurutinya.

"Sekarang kau harus cepat makan. Lalu setelah selesai makan, kita harus cepat tidur karena besok kita akan ambil penerbangan pagi." Mark menarik tangan milik Haechan untuk duduk dan segera makan. Tapi Haechan malah menampik tangannya dengan keras. Ia menatap anak itu dengan tatapan tajam miliknya, ia tidak suka jika anak itu sudah mulai membantahnya dengan cara yang sedikit kasar seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mau makan kalau kau masih memaksaku untuk kembali ke Seoul besok!" Haechan menatap Mark tak kalah sengitnya, lalu berjalan menuju ke ranjang memilih untuk lebih baik tidur saja dan tidak menuruti ucapan dari Mark yang menyuruhnya untuk segera makan itu.

Mark menahan tangan itu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya sedikit kasar, "Jangan buat aku marah. Sekarang kau harus cepat makan makananmu!" Mark berkata dengan sangat tegasnya pada Haechan karena merasa Haechan sudah sangat keterlaluan dalam hal membantah ucapannya yang tadi.

"Aku bilang aku tidak ma-"

"JANGAN MEMBANTAH!" Mark memotong bantahan dari Haechan itu dengan amarah miliknya yang kini telah tersulut karena kekeraskepalaan yang dimiliki oleh sang istri itu.

Haechan langsung bungkam saat Mark memotong ucapannya terlebih itu dengan sebuah bentakan yang terdengar cukup keras itu. Ia tahu ia memang sudah sangat keterlaluan dalam hal membantah pria itu, dan dengan sikap keras kepala yang dimilikinya itu ia tahu bahwa Mark pasti akan merasa sangat kesal padanya. Namun ia tidak akan menyangka bahwa kekesalan yang diluapakan Mark akan sampai seperti ini.

Tubuhnya bergetar secara tidak sadar saat Mark menatapnya dengan sangat tajam seperti itu. Dan nyali di dalam hatinya pun mendadak jadi sangat menciut karenanya. Ia takut dan ingin menangis secara bersamaan di situasi yang seperti ini entah karena merasa takut atau malah merasa sakit hati saat mendadak Mark membentaknya dengan sedikit kasar seperti itu.

Tangannya secara perlahan mencoba untuk lepas dari genggaman milik Mark, ia tidak mau berada dekat-dekat dengan pria itu karena merasa takut jika pria itu akan membentaknya lagi. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini karena hatinya yang mendadak tengah jadi sensitif atau apa, namun yang jelas kini dirinya tiba-tiba telah meneteskan air matanya dan akhirnya menangis juga karena merasa sangat tidak suka jika dibentakki seperti itu oleh Mark.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu!" Haechan mengatakan itu sambil meneteskan air mata miliknya di hadapan Mark yang kini hanya mampu menghela napas saja saat sadar bahwa sekarang Haechan itu tengah hamil dan hormon di dalam tubuh anak itupun pasti juga sedang tidak stabil. Jika begini ia jadi merasa bersalah juga telah membentaknya seperti tadi.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku yang salah. Maaf sudah membentakmu dan jangan menangis lagi ya?" Mark berusaha meraih tubuh milik Haechan ke dalam dekapannya dan meminta maaf pada anak itu.

"Kau pasti sangat kesal padaku, kan? Hingga kau bahkan sampai membentakiku seperti ini! Ok, aku memang sangat menyebalkan dan sering membuatmu kesal. Jadi sekarang kau bentaki saja aku sepuasmu!" Haechan menyeka air matanya sambil mencoba untuk semakin menjauh dari Mark yang kini masih berusaha untuk menarik tangannya lagi. Ia tidak mau berada di dekatnya setelah dibentaki seperti itu olehnya.

"Jangan drama." Mark mulai tidak suka pada sikap Haechan yang seperti itu. Ia sekarang hanya ingin masalah sepele mereka ini bisa cepat selesai, dan bukan malah saling adu argumen seperti ini.

"Sekarang kau harus makan, sayang." Ia kini akhirnya telah berhasil menarik anak itu untuk duduk di sofa dan menyuruhnya untuk segera menyantap makanan yang telah tersaji di atas meja itu. Haechan itu harus segera makan supaya bisa cepat istirahat juga. Ia tidak mau jika semakin lama nanti anak itu malah akan semakin bertingkah sangat merepotkan jika argumennya tadi ditanggapi.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan sayang!"

Mark hanya mampu memutar bola matanya malas saat ternyata Haechan masih belum mau berhenti mengucapkan kalimat argumen padanya. Padahal mereka kini telah duduk manis di atas sofa dan siap untuk menyantap makan malam yang sudah ada di depan mereka.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Baby? Honey? Sweetheart? Atau mungkin Love?" Mark bermaksud untuk mengembalikan mood milik Haechan dengan cara sedikit menggodainya seperti itu. Namun sepertinya itu tidaklah berguna sama sekali saat sekarang Haechan malah memasang wajah cemberut bercampur marah.

Dan ia yang duduk di sebelahnya pun mencoba untuk menariknya dan membawanya jadi lebih dekat pada tubuhnya. Ia ingin memeluk anak itu dan mencoba untuk meminta maaf padanya karena tadi telah kelepasan memebentaknya dengan kasar seperti itu.

"Jangan memanggilku lagi." Haechan tidak melirik ke arah Mark sama sekali dan hanya bengong melihat berpiring-piring hidangan yang sekarang tengah tersaji di depannya. Apalagi saat manik matanya menangkap ada sepiring pasta dengan banyak kerang di atasnya, mendadak ia jadi ingin menteskan liurnya karena merasa begitu tergiur dengan makanan yang satu itu.

"Kau marah?" Mark membujuk Haechan sekali lagi namun Haechan pun lagi-lagi juga tidak meresponnya dan malah sibuk membayangkan tentang bagaimana nikmatnya ketika pasta itu masuk ke dalam kunyahan mulutnya. Astaga, mana sekarang perutnya terasa sangat lapar sekali pula.

"Kalau mau makan, ambil saja." Mark tersenyum saat menangkap basah Haechan tengah menelan ludahnya sendiri sembari memperhatikan makanan yang ada di depannya itu.

Haechan menoleh ke arahnya sambil memasang wajah sengit, "Aku tidak mau makan kalau kau masih memaksa untuk mengajakku pulang."

"Aku akan tetap memaksamu pulang." Mark mengambil sepiring pasta yang sejak tadi telah diincar oleh Haechan dan menggodanya dengan cara menyuapkan satu sendok gulungan pasta itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hei! Jangan dimakan!" Haechan meratap sedih saat melihat pasta incarannya kini telah masuk ke dalam mulut milik Mark. Meskipun itu hanya satu sendok saja, namun tetaplah hal itu membuatnya jadi merasa sedih. Pastanya yang begitu menggiurkan...!

"Kau bilang tidak akan mau makan sebelum aku turuti kemauanmu. Jadi ya sekarang jangan menyesal kalau pastanya akan masuk ke dalam mulutku. Lagipula kau juga masih bisa mengambil makanan yang lainkan." Mark tak mengacuhkannya lalu hendak menyuapkan kembali pasta itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia rasa dengan begini Haechan akan sedikit tergugah untuk menyantap hidangan makan malamnya.

"Tapi aku ingin yang itu," Haechan mencoba meraih piring di tangan milik Mark yang ternyata langsung dijauhkan oleh orangnya. Dan ia merasa jadi semakin kesal dengan hal tersebut.

"Berikan padaku~~" Haechan tampak seperti akan menumpahkan air matanya kembali saat melihat Mark tak kunjung memberikan makanan padanya. Mungkin ia sudah terhipnotis oleh makanan itu, bahkan ia sampai lupa jika tadi dirinya sendirilah yang telah menolak untuk makan.

"Dengan satu syarat. Kita sepakat untuk kembali ke Seoul besok." Mark menahan tubuh milik Haechan yang nampak begitu berhasrat sekali mengambil piring yang ada di tangannya itu.

Haechan menatap Mark sebentar, "Iya, kita pulang besok!" Dan karena sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan aroma menggiurkan dari tiram itu, ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengiyakan saja ucapan dari Mark barusan.

"Bagus sekali." Mark mengecup bibir milik Haechan sebentar lalu memberikan makanan yang ada di tangannya pada anak itu. Ia tersenyum sendiri saat ternyata dengan cara yang seperti inilah sang istri bisa menurut juga untuk disuruh makan.

"Hei, jangan ditambah dengan kentang!" Haechan yang tengah asik melahap pasta di piringnya mendadak merasa terganggu kala Mark dengan seenaknya saja menambahkan beberapa kentang yang telah direbus di atas pasta miliknya. Ia tidak suka dengan hal tersebut karena ia merasa bahwa kentang itu nanti pasti akan merusak keorisinilan pasta miliknya.

"Kau harus memperbanyak asupan karbohidratmu sayang. Sejak kemarin kau mudah sekali kelelahan, dan hari ini bahkan suhu tubuhmu naik cukup tinggi. Untung sekarang sudah sedikit turun." Mark menahan tangan milik Haechan yang hendak menyingkirkan para potongan kentang itu dari makanannya.

"Tapikan rasanya nanti jadi aneh." Haechan sedikit kesal juga saat Mark masih memaksa untuk membuatnya mau menyantap kentang-kentang itu.

"Sudah makan saja." Mark menatap Haechan dengan tatapan penuh ancaman yang dimilikinya. Dan ternyata hal itu cukup mampu juga untuk membuat Haechan kembali menurut padanya. Ia tersenyum dengan hal itu lalu menatap penuh sayang pada sang istri yang kini akhirnya mau memakan makanannya juga. Dengan sangat lahap pula.

"Oh ya, setelah pergi ke rumah sakit, kata dokter aku sakit apa tadi?" Haechan menengok ke arah Mark menantikan jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan olehnya.

Mark menatap wajah milik Haechan dengan sedikit ragu. Apakah saat ini waktu yang cocok untuk memberi tahu Haechan mengenai kehamilannya. Ia yakin sekali jika anak itu pasti tidak akan secara langsung bisa menerima kenyataanya bahwa kini dirinya tengah hamil. Apalagi bocah itu merupakan tipikal anak yang sangat menjunjung tinggi asas harga diri yang dimiliknya.

"Sayang, menurutmu bagaimana jika nanti kita punya anak?" Sebelum mengungkapkannya ia ingin berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu dengan anak itu, dan ia rasa hal ini juga merupakan kata pengantar yang cocok untuk memulai pembicaraan mereka mengenai masalah ini.

"Kenapa malah bahas anak? Akukan tanya soal hasil tes kesehatan milikku. Aku yakin dokter pasti hanya bilang kalau aku itu hanya kelelahan saja." Haechan menyuapkan suapan terakhirnya dengan sangat lahap sambil menatap ke arah Mark yang kini juga sama sedang saling menatap padanya.

"Ku beri tahu padamu. Mungkin kau tidak akan terlalu suka dengan hal ini, namun tetaplah aku harus memberitahumu soal ini. Dan aku harap kau akan menerima semua ini dengan tulus."

Haechan tidak menggubris kalimat itu dan hanya ingin fokus mendengarkannya saja. Ia tahu Mark pasti akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting padanya. Tapi meskipun begitu, entah kenapa perasaanya jadi sedikit gelisah sendiri menantikan kira-kira hal apakah yang akan disampaikan oleh Mark padanya.

"Sayang, kau saat ini sedang hamil dan mengandung anak kita. Usianya sekitar 3 minggu dan baru akan beranjak menuju ke usia 4 minggu." Mark melihat kini Haechan tengah membulatkan mulutnya karena merasa terkejut.

Dan alasan mengapa Haechan bisa terkejut seperti ini adalah karena pengakuan yang dikeluarkan oleh Mark barusan. Ia hamil? Dan ia sekarang sedang mengandung seorang anak? Seorang anak yang sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa itu merupakan anaknya bersama dengan Mark.

Tapi mana bisa dirinya hamil. Dirinya itu seorang pria, dan ia yakin Mark pun juga tahu bahwa dirinya itu seorang pria sejati. Dan ia itu bukan seorang wanita yang memang jika melakukan hubungan seksual selama beberapa kali akan bisa hamil. Ia yakin Mark sekarang pasti sedang tidak serius dengan perkataanya. Dan mungkin pria itu hanya sedang bermain-main saja dengannya.

"Bercandamu tidak seru." Ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap ke arah lain selain menatap wajah milik Mark lalu menaruh piring kosong mililnya ke atas meja.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, aku sungguhan. Aku bahkan punya foto USG-nya." Mark terus meyakinkan Haechan supaya percaya pada ucapannya. Ia tahu anak itu kini pasti sedang mensugestikan diri untuk tidak mempercayai semua perkataan darinya barusan.

"Aku ini pria Mark. Berhenti berbicara konyol seperti itu padaku, dan lebih baik sekarang aku pergi tidur saja. Aku malas mendengarkan ucapanmu." Haechan hampir beranjak dari duduknya sebelum akhirnya ditahan oleh Mark.

"Lepaskan! Aku mau tidur sekarang!" Haechan berontak dari Mark lalu segera melangkah menuju ke arah ranjang untuk segera mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya. Meski sejak tadi mulutnya terus menampik semua ucapan dari Mark, namun tetap saja hati dan pikirannya kini telah dipenuhi dengan perasaan berkecamuk yang aneh. Dan tak dipungkiri juga bahwa semua ucapan dari Mark tadi sangatlah sukses untuk membuatnya jadi merasa terbebani seperti ini.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sepenuhnya mangabaikan ucapanku, sayang. Ku harap kau bisa percaya padaku bahwa sekarang kau itu tengah hamil dan mengandung. Dan aku juga berharap semoga kau bisa menerima kehadiran anak kita." Mark menghampirinya lalu menahan anak itu dengan cara memeluk bahu miliknya dengan begitu erat dari belakang. Dalam hatinya kini ia tengah sibuk merapalkan doa pada Tuhan semoga saja Haechan mau membukakan hatinya untuk calon anak mereka itu. Ia tidak apa-apa meski selama ini Haechan sering mengkasarinya, namun ia berharap hal yang seperti itu tidak akan dilakukan oleh Haechan kepada anak mereka.

"Kau tidak serius dengan ucapanmu, kan?" Haechan secara tiba-tiba menitihkan air mata yang kini telah menggenang di pelupuk mata miliknya. Perasaan di dalam hatinya saat ini sedang begitu kacau serta tak menentu, dan ia rasanya begitu emosional sendiri dalam menghadapi ini semua.

"Aku tidak sedang hamil sungguhan, kan? Setelah menikah di usia semuda ini, kini sekarang aku harus hamil juga di usia yang bahkan baru menjajaki usia 20. Ini tidak lucu Mark, aku tidak akan percaya pada perkataanmu!" Haechan mencengkeram erat tangan yang melingkar di bahunya itu.

"Mungkin dokter yang memeriksa diriku itu orang gila. Jadi jangan percaya padanya, aku ini pria. Dan akan menjadi sesuatu hal yang sangat mustahil sekali jika ternyata aku ini hamil." Haechan kini wajahnya telah basah oleh air mata. Ia terus berusaha untuk menenangkan diri dengan cara terus menekan perasaanya. Ia tidak hamil dan tidak akan pernah mau hamil. Ia bahkan baru kemarin mengurus administrasi kuliahnya, lalu kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba ia mendapat kabar bahwa ia kini tengah hamil?!

"Berhenti berkata seperti itu sayang. Aku serius kau sedang hamil, dan sekarang sedang ada janin yang tumbuh di dalam rahimmu. Meski ukurannya masih sangat kecil, mungkin tidak sampai 2 mili. Tapi sayang, kumohon padamu untuk bisa percaya pada ucapanku."

"BERHENTI BICARA SEPERTI ITU!" Haechan berteriak frustasi sambil menghempaskan tangan milik Mark yang tengah memeluknya itu dengan emosi yang tidak terkendali. Mark terlalu tiba-tiba memberi berita yang begitu mengejutkan seperti ini padanya. Dan ia seratus persen tidak menyukai berita ini sama sekali.

"Ini hanya omong kosong, dan aku tidak akan percaya padamu! Aku tidak hamil, maka berhentilah menghayalkan hal konyol seperti itu!" Haechan memutar tubuhnya jadi menghadap ke arah Mark sambil menuding wajah milik Mark dengan menggunakan telunjuknya.

"Ini bukan omong kosong!" Mark sedikit menyentak saat Haechan tak kunjung mempercayai ucapannya juga.

"Sialan! Kenapa ini bisa terjadi dalam hidupku! Kenapa semua ini bisa menimpaku, kenapa tidak oranglain saja? Aku tidak mau hamil." Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali karena terbawa emosi, "Dan kau!? Ini semua salahmu! Kau yang membuat hidupku jadi berantakan seperti ini!" Haechan hampir saja terperosot jatuh ke atas lantai karena badannya yang mendadak jadi terasa lemas. Beruntung Mark tadi langsung sigap menangkap tubuh itu dan langsung mendekapnya erat. Ia yakin hal yang seperti inilah yang akan terjadi saat Haechan tahu mengenai kehamilannya.

"Lepaskan aku, sekarang biarkan aku pergi. Aku mau ke rumah sakit, aku akan menggugurkan bayi ini! Aku akan menggu-"

"Jangan gila! Apa maksudmu dengan berkata seperti itu?!" Ia menahan tubuh milik Haechan yang terus meronta di dalam pelukannya. Ia tadi tersentak kaget karena ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut milik Haechan itu. Ia tahu Haechan pasti akan sangat merasa frustasi jika tahu bahwa dirinya sekarang sedang hamil, namun ia tidak akan menyangka bahwa rasa frustasi yang dialaminya akan membuatnya jadi begitu mudah untuk berkata seperti itu.

"Tahu apa kau bicara seperti itu? Apa menurutmu ini mudah untukku?! Membayangkan betapa akan sangat memalukannya diriku ketika sedang berjalan di tempat umum dengan perut yang membesar seperti seorang penderita busung lapar, membuatku merasa jadi begitu gila! Dan aku tidak mau seperti itu! Aku tidak mau dipandang aneh oleh orang-orang!" Haechan berteriak frustasi dan tak kunjung tenang juga.

"Aku tahu ini sulit sekali sayang, tapi apa kau tidak akan memikirkan betapa berdosanya kita jika kita sampai membunuh calon anak kita sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak berdosa sama sekali, sayang." Ia memeluk semakin erat tubuh milik Haechan dan terus berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Ini tahu ini sangatlah berat bagi Haechan, dan begitu pula baginya. Namun meski bagaimanapun juga, sebagai seorang suami dirinya haruslah lebih bisa bersikap bijaksana supaya istrinya itu tahu bahwa mengugurkan anak itu bukanlah keputusan yang baik.

Ia sayang dengan Haechan, dan begitu juga dengan calon anak mereka. Ia tidak mau kehilangan salah satupun dari mereka. Dirinya begitu berharap semoga kelak mereka bisa hidup bahagia dengan anggota keluarga yang lengkap, yang selalu diinginkan oleh setiap orang.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian semalam kini Haechan masih bungkam dan tidak mau bicara sepatah katapun pada Mark. Bahkan saat mereka kini akhirnya telah sampai di Seoul dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah pun, Haechan masih tetap tidak mau membuka mulutnya sama sekali.

Tadi malam Haechan lagi-lagi pingsan dan paginya saat terbangun tiba-tiba saja Mark telah menyiapkan segala keperluan mereka untuk kembali ke Seoul. Ia tadi pagi tidak bicara sama sekali dan hanya menurut saja saat Mark membawanya menuju ke bandara. Karena sungguh, perasaanya masihlah belum stabil sama sekali setelah mendengar sebuah fakta yang dituturkan oleh Mark semalam. Dan hatinya sendiripun juga masih terasa sangat bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Setelah ini kau segeralah beristirahat. Jangan terlalu berpikir mengenai banyak hal, karena itu tidak akan baik untuk anak kita." Mark membukakan pintu mobil untuk Haechan saat mereka akhirnya telah sampai juga di halaman rumah mereka.

Dan sementara Haechan sendiri yang mendengarkan kalimat nasihat yang terlontar dari mulut Mark pun hanya diam dan tak menanggapinya sama sekali. Dan bahkan saat sudah keluar dari dalam mobil, ia bahkan hanya berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas kalimat yang dilontarkannya tadi.

Mark memperhatikannya dari belakang dan tidak ada niatan untuk berjalan secara bersisihan dengan Haechan. Ia tahu Haechan masihlah sangat sensitif, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menjauh sementara darinya supaya sang istri tidak akan marah-marah atau bahkan sampai lepas kendali seperti semalam.

"Selamat datang, Tuan-Nyonya." Mark membalas sambutan itu hanya dengan agukan singkat saja, namun hal ini malah berbeda dengan Haechan yang bahkan tidak mengacuhkan mereka sama sekali. Istrinya itu masih terus saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mereka tanpa sedikitpun menengok ke arah lain.

"Siapkan salad dan susu khusus orang hamil sekarang juga." Ia memerintahkan sambil berjalan menuju ke sofa untuk segera mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

"Dan beri tahukan pada penjaga ruang penyimpanan wine untuk selalu mengunci pintunya dengan rapat. Aku tidak mau melihat Haechan minum wine lagi seperti malam itu."

"Baik Tuan. Tapi, susu khusus untuk orang hamil? Memangnya siapa yang sedang hamil Tuan?" Lee Ahjumma bertanya sedikit tidak mengerti saat tuannya itu memberikan perintah supaya menyiapkan susu ibu hamil. Karena memangnya siapa yang tengah hamil?

"Siapkan saja." Mark menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil sesekali memijat kepalanya karena ia merasa sedikit pening. Sejak kemarin kepalanya terasa seperti akan pecah karena memikirkan masalah mengenai percek-cokan yang tengah terjadi di antara ia dan Haechan.

"Baik, Tuan." Lee Ahjumma undur diri dan berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan semua yang telah diperintahkan oleh Mark tadi. Lebih baik ia mengesampingkan saja rasa penasarannya terhadap siapakah yang sedang hamil di dalam rumah ini. Mungkin Tuannya itu memang hanya sedang asal bicara saja.

Saat ini beralih ke Haechan yang telah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sambil menyembunyikan seluruh anggota tubuhnya di bawah balutan selimut. Sampai sekarang mulutnya masih tetap tertutup dengan begitu rapatnya karena tidak ingin mengatakan hal apapun. Hatinya risau, dan pikirannya pun juga terasa begitu kacau karena memikirkan masalah ini sejak semalam.

Ia gamang dengan pikirannya sendiri lalu bingung tidak tahu harus memilih keputusan yang seperti apa yang akan diambilnya nanti. Mempertahankan anak ini ataukah lebih baik menggugurkannya saja? Jika ia mempertahankannya ia seratus persen masihlah belum yakin dan siap untuk mengambil keputusan yang itu. Lalu jika ia mengugurkan janinnya, ia malah jadi semakin tidak yakin lagi dengan hal itu. Meski ia tidak ingin hamil -belum siap mungkin, namun pada dasarnya hati kecil miliknya pun juga tidak akan sampai untuk membunuh janin yang bahkan masih sangat kecil itu.

"Hiks..." Ia mendadak jadi menangis lagi karena memikirkan hal ini. Ia takut hamil dengan seluruh resiko tingginya itu. Namun ia juga takut merasa dirundung perasaan berdosa dan bersalah jika memutuskan untuk menghabisi anaknya sendiri.

"Aku harus bagaimana huks... hukss..." Tangisannya telah berubah jadi sesenggukan karena dirinya yang tidak bisa mengatur pola napasnya sendiri. Ia membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya untuk menghirup udara lebih banyak dan langsung terkejut saat melihat tiba-tiba ada wajah milik Mark yang menyambutnya. Dan karena melihat hal yang mengejutkan itulah ia memutuskan untuk kembali menutup wajahnya menggunakan selimut. Semua itu karena ia belum ingin melihat wajah milik Mark lagi omong-omong.

"Kau menangis?" Mark berusaha untuk menarik selimut itu pelan namun ternyata Haechan malah menahannya dengan begitu kuat. Dan ia mengalah akan hal itu, ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan tangannya dari selimut itu dan berhenti untuk menariknya lagi.

"Menangislah dengan sepuasmu terlebih dahulu, lalu setelah itu kita bisa bicara. Aku tahu dan sepenuhnya sadar bahwa hal ini sangatlah berat untukmu. Tapi kau juga harus tahu bahwa melihatmu menangis, dan begitu terpukul seperti ini juga terasa sangat berat bagiku." Mark duduk di tepi ranjang sambil sesekali memperhatikan tubuh tertutup selimut milik Haechan.

"Tapi, tidak bisakah kau memikirkan tentang kebahagiaan kita kelak jika kita memiliki seorang anak. Dan cobalah pikirkan akan jadi manusia macam apakah kita kelak jika kau memutuskan untuk mengugurkan bayi kita. Dia begitu suci, tak berdosa, ia juga bahkan masih sangat rapuh. Lalu kau ingin menghabisinya dengan begitu mudahnya seperti itu?" Haechan mendengarkan kalimat ini dalam diam. Dan lama-kelamaan tangisan miliknya jadi semakin pecah. Ia membenarkan ucapan milik Mark dan membayangkan betapa hinanya dia yang dengan begitu penuh kebodohannya memiliki pikiran untuk melenyapkan bayi kecil mungil mereka yang kini tengah berjuang untuk tumbuh di dalam rahimnya.

Ia adalah makhluk yang paling penuh dosa yang begitu tega ingin melenyapkan anaknya sendiri yang bahkan masih belum memiliki dosa sama sekali. Ia seharusnya memikirkan hal ini dengan matang-matang sebelum pikiran jahat mempengaruhinya dna membuatnya jadi memiliki niatan jahat seperti itu. Ia seharusnya tidak hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri dengan berpikir bahwa akan sangat memalukan jika sampai orang-orang tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang pria yang sedang hamil. Ia seharusnya tidak boleh egois dengan lebih memikirkan pandangan oranglain terhadap dirinya nanti daripada memikirkan anaknya sendiri yang tengah begitu berharap padanya untuk bisa dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

Ia memutuskan untuk membuka selimutnya secara kasar lalu memeluk Mark yang ada di depannya dengan begitu eratnya. Air mata kini telah membanjiri kedua pipinya karena ia tadi merasa sangat sedih dan begitu merasa bersalah akan jalan pikiran jahat yang dimilikinya tadi.

"Hiks... Kenapa aku jadi begitu egois seperti ini?" Haechan bertanya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada milik Mark yang kini tengah membalas pelukan darinya, "Kenapa aku bisa memikirkan hal yang begitu tidak beradab sama sekali seperti itu... hiks... hikkss.., aku pasti sangat penuh dosa sekarang." Tangisannya semakin kencang dan hal itu membuat Mark jadi langsung sigap untuk menenangkannya dengan cara mengelus lembut kepala miliknya.

"Maafkan aku." Suara milik Haechan jadi semakin teredam di dalam dada milik Mark namun beruntung Mark masih mampu untuk mendengarkannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi sayang." Haechan mengangkat wajah penuh tangis itu dari dadanya secara perlahan lalu menyeka air mata yang telah membasahinya dengan lembut, "Semua akan baik-baik saja." Tak lupa ia juga memberikan bibir pucat itu sebuah kecupan hangat yang begitu lama karena ia ingin menyalurkan seluruh perasaan lega yang kini tengah dirasakannya kepada Haechan.

Haechan meletakkan tangannya di leher milik Mark dan hanya diam saja saat Mark mengecup bibirnya begitu lama. Dan ia sedikit terkejut kala kecupan yang terasa begitu hangat itu telah memberinya perasaan yang begitu tenang dan damai. Rasanya sangat menenangkan hati dan membuatnya jadi terasa begitu hangat seperti sedang dipeluk.

Mark menarik bibirnya, "Hari ini aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Jadi sekarang katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan maka nanti aku akan menurutimu." Ia menatap wajah milik Haechan dengan tatapan lembut penuh kasih sayang miliknya. Ia sedikit merasa tidak enak juga karena telah memaksa anak itu untuk kembali ke Seoul hari ini juga. Jadi sebagai gantinya, ia bertekad untuk mengabdikan diri selama satu hari penuh untuk melayani istri kesayangannya tersebut.

"Seharian penuh? Jadi aku tidak akan pergi ke kantor hari ini?" Kini mendadak suasana hati milik Haechan telah berganti jadi sumringah. Orang itu bahkan dengan sangat bahagianya memamerkan senyuman yang begitu lebar pada Mark. Mendengar Mark akan menemaninya selama satu hari penuh entah mengapa begitu terdengar sangat menyenangkan bagi dirinya.

"Tentu saja." Mark mencium bibir itu dengan sebuah ciuman yang benar-benar sebuah ciuman bukan sebuah kecupan yang seperti tadi. Mengulum kedua belah bibir itu secara perpalahan dengan begitu lembutnya yang ternyata juga dibalas oleh Haechan dengan lumatan pads kedua belah bibirnya.

Mereka saling melumat lalu semakin lama Haechan jadi semakin berani dalam ciumannya. Ia bahkan dengan sangat terbukanya membiarkan lidah milik Mark masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan mengabsen seluruh isi mulutnya.

"Errhmm..." Ia menggeram saat Mark menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya dengan sangat lembutnya menggunakan lidah miliknya. Dan sungguh hal itu sangatlah membuatnya jadi merasa dibuat geli dan merinding sendiri jadinya. Tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya jadi menghentikan kegiatan ciuman mereka, namun hal itu malah membuatnya jadi semakin merasa tertantang sendiri untuk terus mengimbangi ciuman panas dari Mark itu.

Beberapa tetes saliva mulai keluar dari sudut bibirnya saat suara kecipak lidah di dalam mulutnya jadi semakin tak terkendali lagi. Dan ia rasa Mark memang benar-benar sangat rakus dalam menginvasi isi mulutnya. Hal ini membuatnya jadi dimabuk kepayang sendiri karena ulah panasnya itu.

Dan setelah hampir tujuh menit mereka berciuman, kini akhirnya Mark melepaskan ciumannya juga karena Haechan sepertinya telah nampak sangat kepayahan mengimbangi permainan lidah darinya. Mark memperhatikan bibir yang jadi terlihat semakin merah itu dengan sebuah seringaian lebar miliknya. Ia bangga pada hal tersebut dan karena ciuman darinya pulalah kini bibir itu jadi bengkak dan tampak sangat plump.

"Apa kau juga akan menuruti semua keinginanku hari ini?" Haechan memeluk bahu milik Mark dan meminta untuk didudukkan di atas pangkuan miliknya. Lalu Mark pun segera menarik anak itu supaya duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Selagi aku masih bisa menurutinya, maka aku akan mengiyakan seluruh keinginanmu." Mark tersenyum melihat Haechan sekarang sudah bisa tersenyum lagi. Memamerkan kilauan manis di wajahnya dari senyuman yang luar begitu luar biasa cerahnya itu. Jika seperti ini rasanya ia sudah tidak memerlukan hal yang lain-lain lagi untuk bisa membahagiakan hidupnya. Cukuplah dengan wajah berseri milik sang istri yang seperti ini ia sudah merasa sangat luar biasa bahagia.

Ia mengecup wajah itu dengan sangat gemasnya lalu berbisik lembut di telinganya bahwa ia sangat mencintai istrinya itu dengan sangat tulus. Dan untuk saat ini ia tidak memerlukan jawaban darinya sama sekali, karena melihatnya yang tengah terkekeh geli karena suara bisikannya saja sudah mampu untuk mengisi ruang kosong di hatinya yang sering terasa hampa sebab Haechan sekalipun tidak pernah mengatakan, 'aku juga mencintaimu' padanya.

.

.

.

Jaemin berjalan mundur dengan sangat waspada saat pulang-pulang dari bekerja Jeno langsung memeluk tubuhnya dengan begitu eratnya. Ia bahkan dengan sangat penuh kehati-hatiannya menodongkan payung yang ada di tangannya untuk mengancam Jeno supaya tidak semakin berjalan maju mendekati dirinya.

Ia tidak mau kejadian yang semalam dan yang tadi pagi akan terulang lagi sekarang. Karena sungguh! Sekarang sekujur tubuhnya itu masihlah terasa sangat sakit dan pegalnya itu terasa menusuk di seluruh persendian tubuhnya. Dan Jeno itu pria yang sangat sialan dan terkutuk! Kenapa di saat yang seperti ini pria itu masih bisa-bisanya mendekati dirinya dan tadi bahkan juga hampir menyambar bibir miliknya.

Dasar pria terkutuk!

"Menjauh dariku dasar sialan!" Ia terus berjalan mundur mengelilingi setiap sudut ruangan yang ada di dalam kamar hotel mereka untuk terus bisa menjauhi serangan dari Jeno yang bisa datang secara tiba-tiba dan sangat mengejutkan.

"Kau takut padaku?" Jeno menyeringai saat melihat wajah milik Jaemin semakin lama jadi semakin memucat karena ketakutan dan merasa terancam. Ia sebenarnya hanya sedang bercanda-canda saja dengan anak itu, namun sepertinya bocah itu malah sudah terlanjue takut dulu kepadanya. Tapi lucu juga sih melihat wajah itu sekarang tampak begitu ketakutan.

"Aku tidak takut padamu!" Jaemin semakin erat memegang gagang payung yang tengah diacungkannya pada Jeno yang ada di tangannya itu saat merasakan jarak tubuh mereka sudah jadi semakin dekat.

"Jika tidak takut kenapa harus menghindar dariku?" Ia menarik ujung payung yang ada di tangan milik anaka itu dan membuangnya ke arah samping. Dan saat penghalang itu akhirnya telah ia hilangkan kini akhirnya ia jadi semakin leluasa untuk mengintimindasi seorang Na Jaemin.

"Uhhm..!" Dan kini lagi-lagi kini Jeno telah mencuri ciuman milik Jaemin dengan seenaknya saja. Lalu Jaemin sendiripun hanya mampu membulatkan matanya terkejut karena ternyata Jeno itu sangatlah begitu laknat bangsat.

Ia sedikit meronta di dalam ciuman itu dan berharap semoga Jeno akan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukannya yang begitu erat itu. Lalu bukan hanya itu saja, kini dirinya juga tengah berharap semoga Jeno mau mengakhiri ciumannya dan bukan malah semakin mengulum mulutnya dengan panas memaksanya untuk mau memberikan sedikit celah untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Tangannya ia pakai untuk mencengkeram permukaan jas milik Jeno hingga nampak jadi sangat kusut ketika semakin lama Jeno semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan bahkan sekarang telah berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut miliknya.

Hatinya mengumpat saat sadar bahwa ia ini sangat rentan belaian hingga ketika disentuh seperti ini saja oleh seseorang tubuhnya akan jadi terasa sangat lemas begini. Kini bahkan kakinya terasa sudah tidak mampu untuk berdiri tegak sendiri jika saja Jeno tak membantunya untuk tetap bertumpu dan tidak jatuh. Namun bersyukurlah ia saat tak selang lama kemudian Jeno telah melepaskan ciumannya, meskipun sekarang pria itu malah jadi menatapinya dengan tatapan yang sedikit aneh untuknya.

"Kau sangat menarik. Aku tertarik padamu."

Jaemin melongo mendengarkan hal ini. Setelah tadi menatapinya dengan tatapan yang aneh itu kini pria sialan juga mengatakan hal yang sangat aneh padanya. Ia menarik? Jawabannya ya sudah pasti iya! Karena tentu saja seseorang yang keren macam dirinya itu pasti mampu untuk menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Tapi ini berbeda. Yang tertarik dengannya itu seorang pria, mana prianya itu seoranf Jeno pula. Pria aneh yang ternyata sangat mesum dan suka merabai tubuhnya itu tertarik padanya? Apa ini April Mop di bulan Juli? Yang benar saja, mana ada yang seperti itu!

"Aku tidak peduli!" Jaemin berteriak frustasi lalu berlari untuk menghindari Jeno yang saat ini sedang memasang senyuaman aneh yang begitu menyeramkan bagi dirinya.

Dan dasar Jeno menyebalkan! Ia bersumpah mulai sekarang akan menyumpahinya untuk jadi waras dan berhenti mengganggu atau mengusik hidupnya lagi. Ia juga akan mengutuknya supaya si Jeno itu sadar bahwa sampai kapanpun dirinya itu tidak akan tertarik dengan pria aneh macam dia.

Sampai kapanpun!

Sampai kapanpun dan tidak akan terbantahkan sama sekali!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Rabu/30/11/2016

Thanks buat yang udah nunggu FF ini. Luv you so much :* Jangan marah kalau saya gak bisa sebutin kalian satu-satu. Namun yang jelas saya sayang sama kalian kok.

Selamat malam! Akhirnya setelah pergolakan hati yang sedikit memakan waktu lama, saya pun memutuskan untuk bikin ini jadi Mpreg saja. Karena kemarin yang minta mpreg pun juga sudah memenuhi syarat ya jadinya saya tepatin aja janji saya.

Sebenernya di Chap ini dibikin tulisan di bwahnya END juga bisa, karena kayaknya semua konflik udah kelar. Tapi rasanya tadi masih ada yang kurang jadi yang saya TBC-kan lagi. Oh ya, ini no edit jadi maklumi saja kalau ada yang amburadul di wordsnya 😂

Intinya jangan berhenti untuk saling menghargai satu sama lain dan jangan pernah termakan panjingan dari seseorang yang bisa berpotensi besar buat nyari ribut. Karena pada dasarnya cuma satu, kita ini sama! Kita ini cuma sekumpulan manusia yang penuh dosa yang sama-sama cuma punya modal delusi sama mulut besar. Jadi gak ada gunanya juga saling omong gede di depan masing-masing.

Enough and see ya next chapta :*

Xoxo

Abc


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mark X Haechan (MarkChan)**

 **Warn : Bl,typos**

 **Rated M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan menutup rapat mulutnya saat Mark masih mendesaknya untuk menegak segelas susu khusus ibu hamil untuknya. Ia menolak untuk meminum susu tersebut bukan karena ia merasa benci meminum susu yang khusus diperuntukkan bagi orang hamil tersebut. Namun semua ini lebih dikarenakan ada satu hal yang dibencinya dari susu itu. Dan hal yang dibencinya itu adalah kemasannya. Kemasan kardus yang di depannya terdapat gambar wanita yang tengah hamil besar sedang memegang segelas susu di tangannya, dan entah mengapa melihat hal tersebut membuatnya jadi merasa sedikit terganggu dan merasa tidak suka sendiri.

"Ayolah sayang, tinggal buka mulutmu dan habiskan saja susunya." Mark masih mendesaknya untuk mau buka mulut, walau padahal sejak tadi dirinya sudah menutup rapat mulutnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Dan hal itu merupakan aksi bertahannya untuk menolak keinginan dari pria itu yang memang sejak dulu sudah sangat pemaksa.

"Ya sudah, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menghabiskannya. Cukup lima teguk saja, lima teguk saja sayang." Mark terus menghimpit tubuhnya menuju ke sudut sofa saat ia masih tak kunjung mau membuka mulutnya juga. Ia berjanji sampai kapanpun akan tetap keras kepala seperti ini dan tidak akan pernah mau meminum susu tersebut, sekalipun Mark akan mengemis padanya ia tetap tidak akan mau untuk meminumnya.

"Ck," Dan satu decakan milik Mark pun kelur, "Kau kenapa sih sayang? Padahal aku sudah memilihkan susu rasa vanila favoritmu, tapi kenapa kau masih tidak mau meminumnya juga?" Mark meletakkan segelas susu tersebut ke atas meja yang ada di depannya lalu duduk kembali ke sofa sambil membanting punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dengan sedikit lemas, ia merasa sangat lelah karena sejak tadi terus membujuk Haechan untuk mau meminum susunya, tapi hal tersebut tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

"Sayang?" Mark menengok ke arah kiri di mana kini Haechan masih tak kunjung mau membuka mulutnya juga. Walau padahal dirinya telah meletakkan susu tadi ke atas meja, tapi ternyata anak itu masih bertingkah sama seperti yang tadi.

"Kenapa masih menutup mulut begitu?" Mark menghadapkan duduknya ke arah sang istri dan mengarahkan sang istri untuk ikut duduk menghadap ke arahnya juga. Dia menarik tangan milik sang istri yang sejak tadi dipakainya untuk membungkam mulut itu dengan pelan-pelan.

"Kau kan sangat pemaksa, jadi aku hanya bersikap bertahan saja untuk menghalau dirimu jika saja kau masih ada keinginan untuk menyumpalkan susu itu lagi padaku." Haechan menurut saat Mark menurunkan tangan miliknya dan menarik tubuhnya untuk semakin mendekat padanya. Baginya hal ini bukanlah suatu masalah, karena sekarang ia entah mengapa sudah tidak terlalu mempedulikan lagi jika Mark akan menyentuh tubuhnya dan hendak melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Paksaan dariku selalu masih ada batasannya sayang." Mark menangkup pipi milik Haechan ke kedua telapak tangannya lalu menatap mata itu dengan tatapan sedikit serius miliknya.

"Sekarang katakan, kenapa kau tidak mau meminum susunya?" Ia sudah harap-harap cemas dengan jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh sang istri padanya. Ia takut jika saja Haechan akan menjawab bahwa ia sebenarnya masih belum bisa menerima kehamilannya jadi ia menolak untuk meminum susunya.

Sejak tadi Mark terus berpikiran seperti itu. Jadi jujur saja, sekarang dia merasa sangat cemas dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan diterimanya tersebut.

"Habis kemasan susunya bergambar wanita."

Satu detik,

Dua detik,

Tiga detik,

Dan suasana di antara keduanya pun mendadak berubah menjadi hening. Mark melongo sendiri seperti orang aneh. Merasa tidak habis pikir sendiri dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Haechan.

"Karena kemasannya bergambar wanita?" Ia bertanya dengan sedikit tidak yakin pada anak itu.

"Iya! Habis kemasan susunya bergambar wanita!" Dan Haechan pun kembali mengulangi kalimatnya yang tadi dengan sedikit kesal -sambil membayangkan bungkus kemasan susu yang tadi dilihatnya di dapur.

"Memangnya kenapa jika kemasannya bergambar seorang wanita?" Mark melepaskan wajah milik anak itu lalu membiarkannya beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke arah ranjang tidur mereka. Ia berpikir mungkin anak itu sedang ingin tidur siang sekarang.

"Masih tanya kenapa? Tentu saja hal itu sangat aneh." Haechan naik ke atas ranajang lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sana, "Yang hamil itukan diriku, dan diriku itukan seorang pria. Jadi akan sangat aneh sekali jika kemasan susunya bergambar seorang wanita. Seharusnya jika yang hamil itu seorang pria, maka kemasan susunya-pun juga harus bergambar seorang pria!" Haechan menatap Mark dengan tatapan bengis miliknya lalu segera membaringkan diri ke atas ranjang, bersiap-siap untuk segera tidur siang dan mengistirahtakan badannya.

Dan Mark pun kini hanya mampu mengerutkan dahinya karena merasa semakin bingung dan tak habis pikir dengan jawaban yang terlontar dari Haechan tadi. Tidak mau meminum susunya karena kemasannya bergambar seorang wanita? Dan bilang ingin yang bergambar pria karena berpikir jika yang sedang hamil itu seorang pria, jadi ya kemasan susunya juga harus bergambar seorang pria. Dan Mark sempat merasa ingin bilang padanya tentang omong-kosong macam apa itu? Namun ia mengurungkan niatannya tersebut dan hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya sambil sesekali memijit dahinya. Ia terlalu tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran milik Haechan yang semakin ke sini jadi semakin sangat aneh itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Everything About "How Can"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **RnR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark menghitung mundur dari angka sepuluh. Dan ketika sudah sampai pada angka satu ternyata Haechan masih belum keluar juga dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah anak itu lakukan di dalam kamar mandi sana, namun yang jelas dirinya telah menunggu sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, dan parahnya anak itu bahkan tak kunjung keluar juga dari sana.

Beberapa saat yang lalu dirinya sempat mengetuk pintu kamar mandi tersebut untuk mengecek apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh bocah itu di dalam sana. Dan yang sedikit membuatnya jadi merasa terkejut adalah saat di mana anak itu dengan sangat menggelegarnya malah membalas ketukan pintu darinya dengan sebuah teriakan yang sangat keras dan berbunyi,

"JANGAN MASUK!"

Ya, sekiranya seperti itulah tadi bunyi teriakannya. Dan dengan itu ia pun memutuskan untuk hanya menurutinya saja dengan tidak mengetuk pintu tersebut. Di dalam benaknya ia berkata jika lebih baik ia segera duduk saja di ranjang sambil menunggunya sampai keluar dari dalam sana.

Tapi sepertinya waktu yang ia pakai untuk menunggui anak itu sangatlah terbuang dengan sia-sia. Sebab sampai sekarang anak itupun tak kunjung keluar juga dari dalam kamar mandi dan bahkan dari dalam kamar mandi tersebut ia tidak mendengar ada suara sekecil apapun. Ia sebenarnya tidak merasa khawatir sama sekali dengan anak itu yang tak kunjung keluar juga, namun jujur saja sebenarnya dirinya ini malah merasa penasaran sendiri dengan apa yang sebenarnya tengah dilakukan oleh anak itu di dalam sana.

Bukannya tidak peduli atau bagaimana, namun jujur saja dirinya cukup yakin jika Haechan tidaklah akan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membahayakan dirinya sendiri di dalam sana. Dan jika dibandingkan dengan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri, ia yakin sekali jika anak itu pasti lebih akan tertarik untuk melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh di dalam sana. Seperti halnya bermain game dengan sangat betahnya sambil duduk di kloset lalu setelah ia merasa bosan pasti akan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan begitu saja. Bahkan sampai melupakan ponselnya sendiri, ia sudah cukup sering menemukan ponsel anak itu tergeletak dengan begitu saja di atas wastafel omong-omong.

Nah, jadi wajar sajakan jika dirinya sekarang lebih merasa penasaran daripada khawatir pada anak itu. Pasti jika anak itu sedang begitu lama di dalam kamar mandi, apa yang dilakukannya pasti tidak akan jauh-jauh dari yang namanya ponsel di genggaman.

'CEKLEK'

Dan akhirnya pintu kamar mandi tersebutpun telah terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok bocah manis yang baginya begitu menggemaskan, tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan rambut setengah basah dan pakaian sedikit kusut.

"Sudah selesai bermain gamenya?" Ia hanya menebak saja jika anak itu pasti baru selesai bermain game. Di pikirannya, anak itu pasti setelah selesai mandi tadi tetap bertahan di dalam kamar mandi untuk bermain game. Lihat saja rambut yang baru dikeramasnya itu bahkan sudah setengah kering. Dan jika dibandingkan dengan mandi, ia yakin jika anak itu pasti lebih lama bermain gamenya di dalam sana daripada saat waktu mandinya sendiri.

Haechan tidak menjawab dan hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya ke atas saat Mark ternyata bisa tahu bahwa sejak tadi dirinya telah sibuk bermain game di dalam sana selepas mandi. Ia menebak-nebak sepertinya Mark itu memiliki sixth sense yang begitu tajam. Sampai-sampai ia bermain game di dalam kamar mandi saja pria itu bisa tahu.

"Ponselmu ketinggalan di dalam tidak?"

Dan sekarang ekspresi heran yang terpasang di wajah milik Haechan pun telah berubah menjadi sebuah cengiran malu-malu -yang sangat menggemaskan di mata milik Mark, karena telah dengan sangat mudahnya ketahuan bermain ponsel di dalam kamar mandi oleh pria itu.

"Euhm, aku rasa memang iya." Dan dengan masih memasang sebuah cengiran di wajahnya, Haechan pun memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ia pikir mungkin tadi ponselnya masih tertinggal di atas wastafel, itupun jika tebakannya tidak salah.

"Setelah ini gantilah baju dengan yang lebih tebal dan kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat." Mark ikut masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan memeluk Haechan yang ada di depannya dari belakang.

Dan sementara Haechan sendiri yang tadi awalnya sempat terkejut dengan perlakuan tersebut, kini tak lama setelahnya ia telah memasang ekspresi wajah yang biasa saja. Mungkin hal ini karena ia sudah merasa tidak terganggu dan risih lagi dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Mark padanya.

"Kita mau kemana memangnya?" Setelah mengambil ponselnya yang ternyata memang benar telah tertinggal di atas wastafel, ia pun memutar haluannya untuk berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan Mark yang masih setia memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang.

"Kau memakai sampho milikku?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Haechan, kini Mark malah menanyakan perihal masalah shampoo pada anak itu.

Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh milik anak itu sambil menghirup dalam aroma rambut miliknya, yang kini tengah menguarkan aroma senyawa mentol yang begitu kuat. Padahal selama ini rambut milik anak itu selalu beraroma citrus yang sangat khas dan selalu mampu untuk membuatnya jadi begitu candu. Dan ia sedikit tidak paham mengapa sekarang malah berganti dengan aroma mentol yang begitu kuat seperti ini? Apa anak itu sudah bosan dengan aroma citrusnya?

"Hm, entah kenapa aku tadi ingin memakai shampo milikmu." Haechan mengelus sedikit permukaan rambutnya lalu menengadahkan kepalanya ke samping untuk setelahnya tatapannya bertemu dengan mata milik Mark.

"Kau ingin ganti shampo yang sama denganku?" Mark memanfaatkan momen saling tatap itu dengan mengecup cukup lama bibir merah milik Haechan. Lalu saat ia sudah akan melumat bibir itu, ternyata orangnya malah telah terlebih dahulu mendorong wajah miliknya.

"Tidak." Haechan berhenti mendongak dan berusaha menghindar, saat ternyata pria itu masih ingin mengecup atau bahkan melumat bibirnya lagi.

"Aku tadi memakainya hanya karena ingin saja, dan lain kali aku rasa aku akan tetap memakai shampo milikku sendiri." Ia berusaha untuk lepas dari Mark saat merasakan ada sedang menjilati permukaan leher miliknya. Batinnya, Mark pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh, jadi sekarang lebih baik ia harus bisa segera lepas saja darinya.

"Nanti kita ke bandara untuk menjemput Grandma." Mark melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Haechan untuk bebas dari kungkungannya. Sedikit menggemaskan juga tadi melihat anak itu kegelian sendiri karena cuping telinganya ia lumati.

"Nenekmu akan berkunjung?" Haechan memasang wajah terkejut. Ia merasa sedikit heran dengan kabar yang diberikan oleh Mark tersebut. Ini sudah sejak lama dari yang terakhir kalinya nenek pria itu datang berkunjung kemari. Dan dia jadi berpikir, dalam rangka apakah nenek berkunjung kemari?

"Tidak. Dia kemari untuk mengurus pekerjaan, dan mungkin dia hanya sebentar saja mengunjungi kita." Mark berjalan menghampiri Haechan yang sekarang tengah sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Dan dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Mark mengambil alih alat pengering rambut yang dipegang oleh Haechan dan menggantikannya untuk melakukan kegiatan tersbeut.

"Jadi nanti dia hanya akan datang sebentar saja ke sini?" Haechan merasa sedikit kecewa saat ternyata tujuan utama nenek datang ke sini bukanlah untuk mengunjungi dirinya ataupun Mark, namun melainkan malah untuk mengurus pekerjaan. Padahal tadi dirinya sudah sempat membayangkan jika nanti pasti akan sangat seru jika ia bisa mengobrol bersama dengan nenek.

"Hm, hanya sebentar saja." Mark menjawab seadanya sambil masih tetap fokus pada rambut milik Haechan yang sekarang tengah dikeringkannya tersebut. Dan saat ia mengeringkannya, kini lagi-lagi aroma mentol yang cukup kuat kembali menguar dengan sangat semerbaknya dari rambut itu.

Haechan memperhatikan pantulan tubuhnya dan Mark dari kaca rias yang ada di depannya. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ia sedang fokus memperhatikan Mark yang sedang begitu telatennya mengeringkan rambut miliknya. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, namun yang jelas saat jari-jemari Mark menyentuh langsung permukaan rambutnya, ia langsung dibuat jadi merasa sangat senang dan bahkan sampai tersenyum sendiri karenanya.

"Selesai." Mark merapikan tatanan rambut milik Haechan, "Segera ganti baju, dan aku akan menunggumu di luar, ok?" Sebelum keluar dari kamar, Mark memberikan kecupan manisnya ke pipi kiri milik Haechan.

Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menahan tangan milik Mark sebelum pria itu keluar dari kamar mereka. Dan Mark yang ditahan seperti itu oleh Haechan pun hanya mampu mengerutkan alisnya heran. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Haechan menahan dirinya seperti ini dan bahkan sekarang dengan paksa menarik dirinya untuk ikut masuk ke dalam wardrobe.

Anak itu terus menarik dirinya hingga kini akhirnya mereka telah sampai di hadapan sederet mantel yang bergantung di sisi kiri wardrobe ini. Beragam model mantel kini telah tersaji di hadapannya dan ia rasa kini anak itu memintanya untuk memilihkan salah satu dari mantel tersebut untuk dipakainya. Ia memilih satu, mantel berwarna biru dengan hoodie bulu di lehernya untuk anak itu. Setelah mengambilnya ia langsung memakaikan mantel tersebut ke badan milik Haechan yang tadi hanya memakai kaos saja.

Mark menarik zipper mantel itu sampai ke sebatas dada milik Haechan lalu setelahnya merapikan sedikit bagian hoodie yang ada di belakang leher milik Haechan dari depan. Dan saat sedang sibuk menata beberapa bulu pada hoodie tersebut, ia mendadak merasa dikejutkan saat tiba-tiba saja merasakan ada sebuah kecupan mendarat di tulang rahang miliknya. Ia menengok tepat ke mata milik Haechan yang ada di depannya lalu mendapati anak itu sedang tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya padanya. Sontak saja senyuman yang demi Tuhan sangat manis itu langsung berhasil mencuri segala perhatiannya terhadap sesuatu. Ia bahkan sampai menghentikan kegiatannya merapikan hoodie miliknya dan malah hanya terpaku saja menatap tajam kedua bola mata bulat itu.

"Nanti setelah menjemput Grandma, kita pergi ke pasar malam, ya?" Haechan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher milik Mark. Tangannya itu ia kaitkan dengan cukup erat di belakang kepala milik Mark lalu kakinya ia langkahkan lebih maju untuk jadi semakin dekat padanya.

Mark tersenyum tipis melihat sikap manja yang dikeluarkan oleh Haechan padanya. Dan sungguh, dirinya benar-benar merasa sangat senang sendiri ketika melihat ternyata Haechan bisa bersikap semanja ini padanya. Bahkan anak itu juga memasang wajah memohon supaya keninginannya itu bisa dikabulkan olehnya.

Haechan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Mark hingga kini keduanya jadi saling menempel satu sama lain. Mark menurunkan tangannya lalu memeluk tubuh milik Haechan dan menarik pinggangnya dengan begitu posesif. Mata milik Mark menatap intens pada Haechan dan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah milik Haechan untuk mengambil satu ciuman darinya. Haechan hanya membuka sedikit kedua belah bibirnya saat sadar bahwa Mark hendak menciumnya. Lalu ketika akhirnya Mark telah menempelkan bibir mereka dan membawa Haechan ke dalam ciuman panas yang begitu dalam, Haechan pun hanya mampu memejamkan matanya saja untuk menikmati ciuman yang diberikan oleh Mark padanya tersebut.

Haechan menjinjitkan sedikit kakinya saat ciuman yang diberikan oleh Mark semakin lama jadi semakin begitu memabukkan dan membuatnya jadi tambah bersemangat untuk mencoba mengimbangi ciuman tersebut. Ketika Mark melumat bibir bawah milik Haechan, maka dengan begitu Haechan-pun akan mencoba untuk membalasnya dengan juga melumat permukaan bibir milik Mark yang atas. Dan saat lidah milik Mark telah masuk ke dalam mulut milik Haechan, Mark langsung menarik lidah milik Haechan dan mengajakanya untuk sedikit bermain lidah dengan saling dorong dan lilit. Dan di saat seperti itulah Haechan hanya akan membalas dengan semampunya saja.

"Aarrhmm..." Satu desahan serak keluar dari celah-celah bibir milik Haechan saat Mark dengan sangat sialannya menangkup kedua belah pantat miliknya dan meremasnya pelan.

Sekarang kaki milik Haechan sudahlah terasa sangat lemas karena ciuman yang dilakukannya, dan Mark malah memberikan satu sentuhan yang lebih pada anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Lantas saja hal tersebut langsung membuat Haechan jadi sedikit merasa frustasi, apalagi permainan lidah milik Mark kini telah menimbulkan suara decakan saliva yang cukup keras.

"Hy-hyunghh!" Haechan mendorong dada milik Mark saat merasakan napasnya telah sesak. Dan Mark-pun melepaskan ciumannya dari anak itu dengan sedikit tidak rela.

Mark memperhatikan penampilan milik Haechan yang sekarang tampak sangat menggoda di matanya. Bibir merah merona yang terbuka dengan beberapa lelehan saliva yang ada di sudut bibirnya. Napas milik anak itu sedang terengah-engah dan nampak tidak begitu stabil. Mark tersenyum melihat betapa Haechan begitu kesusahan mengatur napasnya sendiri pasca berciuman tadi. Dan karena merasa sangat gemas padanya, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengecupi wajah kepayahan miliknya tersebut. Terlebih pada sudut bibirnya yang masih menyisakan beberapa lelehan saliva hasil dari perbuatan mereka tadi.

"Kau mau ke pasar malam?" Mark akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya setelah dirasanya Haechan telah mampu mengatur napasnya.

"Heem. Jadi, setelah mengantar Grandma ke penthouse-nya nanti kita pergi ke pasar malam, ya?" Haechan sudah kembali berdiri dengan normal lalu menurunkan tangannya dari leher milil Mark. Dia melangkah mundur untuk membuat sedikit jarak di antara mereka. Sementara Mark sendiri, kini tangannya masih menahan Haechan untuk tidak terlalu mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh darinya.

"Baiklah, setelah ke penthouse milik Grandma, kita akan pergi ke pasar malam. Tapi hanya sampai jam sepuluh malam saja." Mark mengabulkan keinginan Haechan yang langsung membuat orangnya jadi merasa sangat senang dan bahkan jika saja Haechan tidak ingat jika dia sekarang sedang hamil, maka sudah sejak tadi dia akan melonjak karena merasa sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

Haechan duduk di dalam mobil dengan memasang wajah yang begitu antusias. Sebentar lagi dia dan Mark akan pergi ke pasar malam dan setelahnya ia akan segera menikmati jajanan malam yang sudah sangat diinginkannya sejak tadi siang. Mark yang melihat Haechan dari sampingnya pun hanya mampu tersenyum tipis saja, mengetahui jika ternyata Haechan sangatlah merasa begitu antusias dengan hal ini.

"Hati-hati di jalan, besok Grandma akan datang ke rumah kalian." Nenek Mark melambaikan tangannya kepada Mark dan Haechan yang sekarang telah masuk dan duduk nyaman di dalam mobil. Meski ia sendiri tidaklah rela untuk ditinggalkan oleh kedua cucunya itu lebih awal, namun tetaplah dia harus rela dengan hal ini. Dia tadi awalnya sudah meminta Mark untuk mampir dulu ke penthous-nya bersama dengan Haechan, namun ternyata kedua cucunya tersebut malah tidak bisa melakukannya. Karena Haechan yang nampak sudah sangat tidak sabar ingin segera pergi ke pasar malam.

Mark menanggapi kalimat perpisahan dari sang nenek dengan sebuah lambaian tangan dan juga senyuman untuknya dari balik kaca mobilnya yang masih terbuka. Haechan yang duduk di sebelahnya pun juga melambaikan tangannya kepada sang nenek sambil tersenyum lebar padanya. Meski malam ini Mark dan Haechan tidak bisa mampir lebih lama di penthouse milik sang nenek ini, namun setidaknya mereka nanti masih bisa saling mengobrol lebih lama jika sudah ada waktu yang tepat.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Haechan bertanya pada Mark sambil memainkan tali hoodie mantelnya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Mata milik Haechan diedarkan ke arah jalanan yang kini tengah dilalui mereka setelah keluar dari area penthouse milik sang nenek. Lampu-lampu jalanan nampak begitu terang dan berderet di sepanjang jalan yang dilalui. Beberapa mobil dan kendaraan lain di sisi mereka nampak saling beradu cepat dan menyalip satu sama lain. Dan hal ini berbeda dengan mobil yang tengah dikendarai oleh sopir milik Mark yang kecepatannya hanya sedang dan biasa saja.

"Jam tujuh lebih empat puluh lima, sayang." Mark meresponnya kalem lalu merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel. Ponsel itu akan dipakainya untuk menghubungi Jeno yang sekarang masih berada di Jeju. Ia rasa sudah cukup lama juga Jeno berada di Jeju, jadi ia rasa jika assitennya itu ingin segera pulang dari sana, maka ia nanti akan langsung mengizinkannya.

"Hyung, apa masih lama?" Kini sepertinya Haechan telah tidak sabar sama sekali untuk segera sampai ke pasar malam. Tadi bahkan ia telah mengeluarkan suara rengekan andalannya jika sedang merasa benar-benar sangat putus asa.

"Sebentar lagi, sayang. Apa kau benar-benar sudah tidak sabar?" Mark menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Haechan tadi sambil memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Tadi Jeno teloh membalas pesannya jika dia akan kembali ke Seoul dua hari lagi, setelah konstruksi hotelnya sudah hampir selesai setengah.

"Ketika kemarin kita masih di Jeju, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali pergi menikmati street food yang ada di sana, namun berhubung kau sudah memaksa untuk segera kembali ke Seoul, maka akupun dengan terpaksa harus memendam keinginanku tersebut. Dan tadi siang, ketika para pelayan sibuk membahas tentang betapa enaknya makanan yang ada di pasar malam di sekitaran sini, aku jadi ingin mencoba untuk mendatanginya dan menjajal makanan-makanan yang ada di sana. Setidaknya dengan begini aku bisa mengobati rasa kecewa yang telah ku telan beberapa saat yang lalu." Haechan bercerita panjang lebar dengan sangat semangatnya di samping Mark yang dengan senantiasanya selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik untuknya. Dia sudah sibuk membayangkan betapa akan sangat enaknya makanan yang ada di pasar malam yang akan dicobanya nanti. Setidaknya hal ini dapat mengobati rasa kecewanya karena gagal merasakan aneka ragam makanan street food yang ada di Jeju beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Oh, ok. Aku minta maaf jika begitu. Sebagai gantinya, nanti aku akan membiarkanmu memilih segala makanan yang ada di sana dengan sepuasmu. Bahkan jika kau ingin, kita bisa pulang sampai tengah malam saja." Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Mark ini membuat Haechan jadi semakin tidak sabar sendiri ingin segera sampai ke pasar malam tujuannya. Dia berjanji jika nanti mereka sudah sampai di pasar malam, maka hal pertama yang akan dilakukannya adalah segera berjalan menuju ke deretan stand food yang menjajakan banyak sekali makanan lezat yang sudah pasti akan membuatnya jadi merasa begitu kenyang. Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat ia jadi merasa sangat lapar. Beruntung ia belum makan sejak tadi sore, jadi perutnya masih belum terlalu penuh dan masih bisa untuk terus diisi dengan berbagai ragam makanan. Apalagi sekarang dia makan juga bukan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, melainkan juga untuk anaknya yang masih tumbuh di dalam rahimnya.

Dan berbicara mengenai anak, ia rasa sekarang ia telah mampu untuk berdamai dengan hati, pikiran, dan juga nalurinya sendiri. Ia sudah bisa menerima keadaan ini, ia berjanji akan menjaga bayinya yang ada di dalam perutnya ini sampai dia lahir nanti. Lalu ketika ia telah lahir nanti, ia juga telah bersumpah untuk selalu menjaga, menyayangi, dan akan senantiasa memberinya curahan cinta kasih yang tidak akan ada habisnya.

Bahkan, demi bayi pertamanya ini, ia sampai rela Mark menarik kembali segala dokumen kelengkapan administrasi kuliahnya dari universitas yang akan dimasukinya. Ia tidak apa-apa dengan keputusan yang telah diambil oleh mark tersebut. Karena baginya, tak masalah ia tidak jadi kuliah asal bayi yang ada di dalam rahimnya ini bisa selalu ia jaga dan rawat dengan baik. Lagipula, ia pun juga ingin fokus pada kehamilannya saat ini. Ia berpikir bahwasannya bayi yang ada di dalam rahimnya saat ini adalah hal yang paling penting yang ada di dalam kehidupannya yang patut untuk diutamakan oleh dirinya.

Mobil mereka berhenti di sebuah area parkir yang cukup luas yang ada di luar area pasar malam tersebut. Haechan dengan semangatnya langsung keluar dari dalam mobil bahkan sebelum si sopir ataupun Mark sempat membukakan pintu untuk dirinya. Mungkin dia terlalu bersemangat jadi memutuskan untuk keluar dari dalam mobil dengan membuka pintunya sendiri. Mark menyusul keluar lalu berjalan ke arah Haechan yang sudah tampak sangat terburu-buru sekali ingin segera masuk. Namun sebelum anak itu masuk, Mark telah terlebih dahulu menahan tubuhnya untuk merapikan mantel yang tengah dikenakan olehnya. Haechan benar-benar sangat tidak bisa menjaga kerapiannya, karena baru saja ia keluar dari dalam mobil, mantel yang dipakainya sudah tampak acak-acakkan dan sedikit kusut. Zippernya saja tidak dinaikkan ke atas.

"Pakai mantelnya yang benar, sayang. Tidak baik jika kau sampai sakit karena terpaan angin malam yang begitu dingin." Setelah selesai merapikan penampilan milik Haechan kini Mark pun menggandeng tangan miliknya untuk segera masuk ke dalam area pasar malam. Dan saat mereka telah masuk ke dalam area pasar malam, Haechan pun bertepuk tangan sendiri karena merasa sangat takjub melihat ada begitu banyak stand food yang berjejer di hadapannya. Ini luar biasa, rasanya ia akan sangat kenyang sekali sepulang dari tempat ini.

"Kau mau makan apa dulu?" Mark mulai mengajak Haechan untuk berkeliling dan melihat-lihat sekitar sebelum akhirnya akan berhenti di stand makanan yang akan dipilih oleh Haechan nanti. Haechan menggaruk kepalanya sendiri, saat semakin masuk ke dalam, maka akan semakin banyak pula stand food yang dijumpainya. Dan karena melihat hal tersebutlah kini dia malah jadi bingung sendiri harus memilih untuk berhenti di stand food yang mana dulu.

"Hyung, aku ingin es krim dulu saja." Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membeli es krim terlebih dahulu saja, setelah tadi di tengah-tengah kebingungannya ingin memilih stand makanan yang mana, ia melihat ada seorang anak kecil tampak begitu ceria menikmati es krimnya. Melihat hal tersebut membuat ia juga jadi ingin membeli es krim yang sama dengannya.

"Aku ingin yang dua rasa. Cokelat dan vanila." Haechan berbicara pada si pedagang es krim, "Kau mau yang apa?" Lalu mengarahkan pertanyaannya pada Mark yang kini tengah dengan setianya merangkul bahunya dari samping.

"Aku tidak. Aku tidak terlalu suka makan es krim, kau saja." Mark menjawab singkat lalu hanya mengeluarkan kartunya untuk membayar es krim milik Hechan yang sekarang telah siap di tangan orangnya.

Sembari menikmati es krim yang ada di tangannya, Haechan sesekali juga memperhatikan pemandangan ramai yang tersaji di sekitarnya. Banyak sekali orang yang berkunjung kemari, ada yang bersama pacarnya, temannya, dan beberapa anggota keluarganya. Ia bahkan juga melihat ada banyak sekali pasangan suami-istri yang sedang megandeng anaknya dengan manis di sini. Dan hal itu membuatnya jadi tersenyum sendiri, karena ia membayangkan bahwa kelak ia dan Mark juga akan kembali ke sini bersama dengan anak mereka jika sudah lahir nanti. Lucu memang membayangkannya, namun sepertinya akan seru juga jika hal itu benar-benar akan terjadi.

"Makan jangan sambil melamun sayang." Mark menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat lelehan es krim kini nampak belepotan di sekitar area bibir milik Haechan. Punggung tangannya ia pakai untuk menyeka seluruh lelehan es krim tersebut dan ia juga menasehati Haechan untuk berhenti melamun jika sedang makan.

"Es krimnya tidak enak. Kau saja yang habiskan." Haechan merasa sangat kesal saat Mark mengganggu acara melamunnya yang tadi sedang seru-serunya. Dan karena hal itulah kini ia jadi tidak berselera sendiri untuk menghabiskan es krim yang ada di tangannya tersebut.

"Hei, tidak bisa begitu. Kau habis-"

"Aku mau makan bakso ikan saja!" Dan dengan sedikit menyentak, Haechan pun menyumpalkan es krimnya yang masih tersisa sedikit ke mulut milik Mark. Mark sendiri hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya dan menghabiskan sisa es krim tersebut.

Haechan berjalan santai menuju ke stand food yang menyajikan berbagai ragam jenis bakso ikan favoritnya. Ia memilih salah satu di antaranya, lalu mencelupkannya ke dalam kuah panas yang beraroma begitu lezat dan menggoda. Dan setelahnya ia segera menyantap bakso ikan berbentuk sate tersebut dengan begitu lahapnya. Saat sudah mungkin tiga tusuk bakso ikan yang dilahapnya, Mark akhirnya muncul juga di belakangnya. Ia menawarkan bakso ikan yang ada di tangannya kepada pria tersebut yang ternyata malah langsung ditolak olehnya.

"Kenapa?" Haechan merasa tidak suka saat Mark ternyata lagi-lagi menolak untuk ikut memakan makanan yang dibelinya. Dan dengan begini Haechan jadi merasa bahwa Mark itu tidak pengertian sama sekali dengan dirinya. Sejak tadi sudah ditawari tapi malah selalu menolak. Dasar menyebalkan!

"Iya-iya, aku juga akan ikut makan." Mark merasa cukup peka bahwa sekarang Haechan sudah merasa kesal padanya karena telah menolak makanan yang telah ditawarkannya tadi. Dan untuk mengobati rasa kekesalannya tersebut, maka Mark pun memutuskan untuk ikut makan sate bakso ikan yang telah disodorkannya tadi. Haechan sendiri yang telah melihat akhirnya Mark mau juga menyantap makanan yang telah diberikannya tadipun, lantas langsung merasa sangat senang dan bahkan langsung tersenyum cerah ke arahnya. Dan Mark yang melihat Haechan tersenyum ke arahnya pun langsung membalas senyumannya dengan hati yang terasa sangat senang. Dia merasa bahwa selama ini Haechan sangatlah jarang tersenyum semanis ini padanya, jadi saat sekali ia melihat Haechan tersenyum begini, maka sudah pasti hatinya akan jadi terasa sangat bahagia dan begitu senang.

Setelah Haechan menghabiskan sekitar lebih dari sepuluh tusuk bakso ikan, maka sekarang Mark-pun memutuskan untuk menarik tangan milik Haechan menuju ke stand food lain yang mungkin akan menarik perhatian milik anak itu. Haechan memeluk tangan milik Mark dengan sangat antusias saat melihat jika kini suasana pasar malam jadi semakin ramai dan penuh. Mata miliknya mengedar ke segala penjuru arah dan merasa jika hal ini sangatlah menyenangkan. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum selama menikmati seluruh pemandangan ramai ini, mungkin ini adalah yang pertama kali untuk dirinya berada di tempat seramai ini setelah mungkin sudah lebih dari 4 tahun ia tidak pernah datang ke pasar malam lagi.

Mark mengusak rambut milik Haechan karena merasa begitu gemas sendiri dengan sikap milik Haechan yang nampak sangat antusias sekali terhadap pasar malam ini. Haechan menoleh ke arah Mark saat Mark tak kunjung berhenti juga mengusak permukaan rambutnya, dan hal ini membuat ia jadi merasa sedikit berdebar sendiri. Bagi Haechan, hal sederhana yang sedang dilakukan oleh Mark terhadap dirinya sekarang adalah hal yang sangat manis dan bahkan hampir membuat ia jadi merona sendiri.

Haechan berusaha mengalihkan perasaan berdebarnya itu dengan cara menarik lengan milik Mark menuju ke arah stand food yang menjual kue ikan. Dan kenapa ia memilih untuk datang ke stand food yang menjual kue ikan? Alasannya adalah karena ia tadi sempat membayangkan betapa enaknya kue ikan yang berisi kacang merah di dalamnya jika ia makan. Pasti sangat enak sekali, rasanya ia jadi tidak sabar sendiri untuk mencicipinya.

"Aku mau lima, dibungkus ya." Ucap Haechan pada si penjual yang langsung diiyakan oleh orangnya.

Setelah sekitar dua menit mereka menunggu, akhirnya kini Haechan telah mendapatkan kue ikan pesanannya tersebut. Dan sebelum mereka beranjak dari sana, sudah pasti Mark harus membayar makanan tersebut terlebih dahulu. Selesai membayarnya, Mark pun lantas mengikuti ke arah manapun Haechan menggandeng tangannya dan menariknya. Dari yang sesekali anak itu akan berhenti di salah satu stand food satu lalu berjalan lagi ke stand food yang lain. Lalu setelahnya anak itu akan berlarian sendiri entah kemana lagi hingga membuat ia jadi kerepotan sendiri untuk mengejarnya. Dan kini, pada khirnya anak itu berhenti juga berjalan ke sana kemari karena sudah merasa sangat lelah.

"Mark, kakiku sakit." Haechan mengeluarkan suara rengekannya dengan tanpa sadar saat merasakan kedua kakinya sudah terasa seperti akan patah atau bahkan terlepas dari tubuhnya. Mark menuntunnya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di depan sebuah stand food yang menyediakan sebuah kursi untuk pelanggannya.

"Jangan lupa dengan panggilan Hyung-nya, sayang." Mark menegur Haechan sambil berlutut di bawahnya untuk melepaskan sepatu milik anak itu karena dia ingin memijati sejenak permakaan kaki yang sudah pasti terasa sangat pegal tersebut.

"Iya, Mark Hyuuuung~~~" Haechan mengeluarkan suara mendayu-dayu miliknya untuk membuat Mark jadi merasa puas dengan hal tersebut, "Kita pulang saja, aku sudah ingin tidur." Haechan meminta Mark untuk memasangkan kembali sepatunya karena dia ingin segera pulang sekarang. Dan setelah mendengarkan permintaan dari Haechan tadi, Mark pun lantas segera memasangkan kembali sneakers merah miliknya itu lalu segera berdiri untuk menuruti keinginannya yang ingin segera pulang.

Haechan berjalan pelan dengan Mark yang selalu merangkulnya. Mark merasa khawatir dan takut jika saja Haechan akan tiba-tiba terjatuh karena tidak kuat untuk berjalan lagi. Dan Haechan tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali dengan sikap Mark yang kelewat perhatian padanya tersebut. Dia bahkan sesekali juga ikut memeluk perut milik Mark saat dirasanya dia hampir saja terjatuh karena tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan.

Saat mereka telah sampai di area parkir, Mark langsung membukakan pintu mobil untuk Haechan dan mendudukkan orang terkasihnya tersebut dengan sangat lembutnya ke dalam mobil. Setelahnya Mark sendiri segera menyusul untuk duduk di sebelah Haechan dan memerintahkan sopir mereka untuk segera melaju pulang.

Mark memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Haechan yang sekarang sudah hampir ketiduran di dalam mobil. Melihat hal ini, Mark hanya mampu tersenyum saja. Dia yakin Haechan pasti sudah sangat kelelahan setelah sejak tadi terus saja berjalan-jalan dengan semangatnya di dalam pasar malam untuk mencari makanan-makanan kesukaannya.

"Mimpi indah." Mark mendaratkan satu kecupannya pada bibir milik Haechan sebelum kembali ke posisi duduknya yang benar. Memberinya kecupan penghantar tidur yang diharapkannya akan mampu menghantarkan istri kesayangannya tersebut ke dalam buaian mimpi yang begitu indah untuknya.

.

.

.

Mark terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan Haechan tidak ada di sisinya. Pria itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar untuk mendapati sisi di sebelahnya telah kosong. Dia beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengecek apakah istri tercintanya itu ada di sana. Namun saat ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, ia tidak menadapati istrinya tersebut ada di dalam sana. Setelahnya, ia pun keluar dari dalam kamar dan memutuskan untuk mencarinya di kamar depan -kamar milik Haechan terdahulu, karena siapa tahu saja nanti ia akan mendapati sosok sang istri tengah tertidur di dalam sana. Tapi setelah tadi memeriksanya, kini lagi-lagi dirinya terpaksa harus kembali menghela napasnya dalam saat mendapati jika sang istri sekarang tidak ada di dalam sana.

Kakinya turun ke lantai bawah untuk kembali mencari keberadaan anak itu. Namun, baru saja beberapa anak tangga ditapaki olehnya, kini dirinya langsung mendengar ada suara yang sangat ribut yang berasal dari ruang tengah yang membuatnya jadi mengerutkan dahi karena merasa heran sendiri dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di sana.

"AZZAAAA! Aku menang lagiii!" Ini adalah suara milik Haechan, dan setelah mendengar suara ini, maka Mark pun memutuskan untuk segera mempercepat sedikit langkahnya menuju ke ruang tengah. Dan dia ingin melihat apa yang sebenarnya tengah dilakukan oleh sang istri malam-malam begini di ruang tengah, hingga bahkan sampai mengeluarkan suara-suara teriakan yang terdengar sangat gaduh tersebut.

"Nyonya, sekarang sudah larut, Nyonya sebaiknya segera kembali tidur saja lagi." Suara seorang pelayan wanita yang berusaha membujuk Haechan untuk kembali tidur kini telah tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran milik Mark.

"Tidak mau! Sekarang siapa lagi yang mau main game ini denganku?" Saat telah sampai di ruang tengah, kini Mark melihat Haechan dengan piyama biru muda miliknya sedang sibuk memonopoli beberapa pengawal dan pelayannya untuk ditantang bermain game. Dan dia hanya bisa menghela napas saja melihat hal tersebut. Malam-malam begini istrinya itu bukannya tidur, tapi malah sibuk bermain dengan gamenya.

"Ekhem." Mark berdehem pelan untuk menarik perhatian milik Haechan yang sekarang malah sedang sibuk memilih-milih dvd game pc yang akan dimainkannya kembali. Dan sementara para pengawal dan pelayannya yang ada di situ yang telah menyadari kedatangannya pun lantas segera membungkukkan badan mereka untuk menyambutnya. Mark hanya mengangguk padanya dan datang menghampiri Haechan yang sampai sekarang masih belum menyadari kedatangannya sama sekali dan masih tetap saja sibuk memilih-milih tumbukan dvd game koleksinya tersebut. Jika seperti ini, ia jadi merasa menyesal sendiri dulu tidak membakar semua barang-barang tak berguna itu.

"Kalian istirahatlah lagi, dan untuk para pengawal. Jika kalian masih ada sift malam, maka lebih baik kalian segera kembali saja ke pekerjaan masing-masing." Mark mengatakannya sambil menghampiri Haechan lalu memeluk lehernya dari belakang yang langsung membuat orangnya jadi sedikit tersentak karena merasa terkejut dengan kemunculan Mark yang begitu tiba-tiba seperti ini. Haechan menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Mark telah memasang sedikit wajah kesal terhadapnya.

"Lalu aku? Apakah aku juga akan disuruh tidur kembali?" Haechan mendengus cukup kasar saat menebak bahwa sekarang Mark pasti akan memaksanya untuk srgera tidur kembali. Dan ketika ia melihat di sekitarnya, kini para pelayan dan pengawal yang tadi telah dipaksanya untuk mau menamaninya bermain game telah tidak ada dan pergi. Sekarang tinggalah ia dan Mark saja yang berada di sini. Melihat hal ini, ia pun jadi merasa sedikit kesal sendiri dan membanting dvd game yang telah dipilihnya tadi ke tempatnya lagi, lalu setelah itu dirinya memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya kembali ke sofa.

"Kenapa masih bertanya? Tentu saja kau juga harus kembali tidur. Kau baru tidur sekitar dua jam sayang. Jadi ayo kembali ke kamar dan tidur." Mark menggendong Haechan ala bridal lalu membawanya menuju ke kamar tidur milik mereka. Haechan tidak melawan dan segera mengaitkan tangannya ke leher milik Mark. Sesekali Haechan bahkan juga menguap dengan sangat lebarnya karena merasa sedikit mengantuk juga.

"Aku belum mengantuk dan tidak ingin tidur dulu." Haechan berkata datar, "Turunkan Mark, aku ingin main lagi." Haechan memang berkata pada Mark untuk menurunkannya, namun pada kenyataanya, anak itu malah semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher milik Mark dan bahkan sudah menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di bahu milik pria tersebut.

"Belum mengantuk tapi sudah menguap berkali-kali? Manis sekali berbohongnya, sayang." Mark merasa geli sendiri dengan sikap Haechan yang seperti itu. Bilang belum mengantuk tapi sudah menguap berkali-kali, minta diturunkan tapi malah semakin mengeratkan kaitan tangannya di leher miliknya. Dia memang ada-ada sekali.

Haechan membantu Mark untuk membukakan pintu kamar milik mereka setelah mereka telah sampai di depan kamar tersebut, "Tapi aku benar-benar belum ingin tidur Mark."

Mendengar Haechan kembali memanggilnya hanya dengan mengucapkan namanya saja, tanpa memberi embel-embel hyung, membuat Mark hanya mampu tersenyum pasrah dan mencoba untuk memakluminya saja.

"Pejamkan saja matamu, nanti kau pasti juga akan tidur sendiri." Mark menurunkan badan milik Haechan secara perlahan ke atas permukaan ranjang lalu mengambil selimut untuk menyelimutinya. Haechan sendiri hanya menggeleng keras lalu membuang selimutnya dengan kasar dan beranjak ingin bangun dari ranjangnya. Beruntung Mark langsung menahan pergerakan dari Haechan itu dengan cara memeluk erat pinggangnya dan tidak mengizinkannya untuk beranjak dari atas ranjangnya.

"Aku tidak mau!" Haechan keras kepala dan begitu ingin turun dari ranjang, hingga membuat Mark lantas segera menahannya dengan cara semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ssst... Ini sudah malam. Kau tadi bahkan juga sudah mengantuk, jadi sekarang tidur lagi, ya." Mark mencium bibir milik Haechan sebentar untuk membuatnya berhenti bicara dan setelahnya segera saja ia baringkan tubuh milik Haechan tersebut ke atas ranjang.

Haechan merasa jengkel dengan Mark dan begitu ingin menendang wajah milik pria itu saat dirasa sikapnya yang begitu pemaksa itu telah kembali. Dan sementara Mark sendiri, kini ia tengah berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan wajah jengkel milik Haechan itu dengan cara tetap menahan anak itu ke dalam pelukannya, bahkan di saat mereka telah sama-sama berbaring di atas ranjang, ia memutuskan untuk tetap memeluknya dan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya pelan supaya dia bisa cepat terlelap.

Haechan tidak membalas pelukan dari Mark dan malah berusaha untuk menyingkirkan tangan milik pria itu dari tubuhnya, "Jangan sentuh-sentuh!" Haechan menyentak keras saat Mark masih tidak mau juga melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh miliknya. Mark tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut dan tetap menarik Haechan ke dalam pelukannya -meski sekarang orangnya telah membelakangi dirinya.

Haechan masih membuka kedua matanya dan benar-benar belum ingin tidur sama sekali. Lalu tak lama kemudian, saat Haechan sudah merasa semakin larut ke dalam lamunannya, sekarang dia merasakan tangan milik Mark telah bermain dan asal masuk saja menelusup piyama tidur miliknya. Pria itu mengelus permukaan rata kulit perut miliknya dengan sangat lembutnya, hingga bahkan membuat Haechan jadi merasa geli sendiri karenanya.

"Besok saat jam makan siang aku akan pulang. Kita akan pergi ke dokter untuk melakukan konsultasi. Kau tidak perlu takut akan bertemu dengan orang banyak, karena aku sudah membuat janji dengan dokternya untuk melakukan konsultasi secara pribadi di klinik parteknya. Dan dia akan mengosongkan kliniknya selama kita melakukan konsultasi." Mark mengecupi permukaan leher milik Haechan yang terasa begitu lembut.

"Siapa dokternya? Apakah aku kenal dengannya?" Haechan mengangkat tangannya untuk menjauhkan kepala milik Mark dari area lehernya saat pria itu semakin lama malah hendak menggigiti permukaan kulit lehernya dan akan membuat kissmark di sana.

"Dulu dia juga datang di pesta pernikahan kita. Tenang saja, dia dokter yang cukup baik. Kau pasti akan mudah akrab dengannya." Mark menarik tangan milik Haechan yang masih dengan sangat menjengkelkannya menahan kepala miliknya yang sedang melakukan kegiatan seru di atas permukaan kulit lehernya.

"Aaaahhhh..." Dan akhirnya satu desahan putus asa dari mulut milik Haechan pun keluar saat Mark kini telah berhasil membuat banyak hickey di leher itu dengan bebasnya. Mark terus menjilat, gigit, dan hisap permukaan mulus tersebut hingga membuat Haechan jadi menyerah sendiri diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya.

Haechan membalikkan badannya saat di rasa Mark sepertinya tidak akan menghentikan aktivitas ini hanya sampai pada sebatas membuat hickey saja. Ia yakin pria itu pati akan mengajaknya untuk melakukan hubungan intim setelah ini. Jadi untuk meresponnya, dia pun memutuskan untuk membalik badannya dan mengajak Mark untuk saling melumat bibir dan beradu lidah di dalam ciuman panas yang bergairah.

Dan memang benar, saat Haechan baru saja membalikkan tubuhnya, Mark ternyata langsung menyambar bibir miliknya dan menariknya untuk saling memuaskan satu sama lain. Tangan milik Mark bergerak turun menuju ka celana milik Haechan dan berusaha untuk melepaskannya. Haechan sendiri yang tahu bahwa Mark ingin melepaskan celana miliknya pun lantas langsung bergerak untuk membantuya melepaskan celana tersebut.

Setelah celana milik Haechan telah terlepas, kini anak itu berusaha untuk fokus kembali kepada sesi ciumannya dengan Mark. Tangannya dikalungkannya ke leher milik Mark lalu sesekali juga menjambak rambutnya kasar saat merasakan tangan milik Mark telah bermain-main pada permukaan tubuhnya. Dan ketika tangan milik Mark telah hinggap di atas penisnya, ia pun lantas jadi tersulut sendiri gairahnya untuk mendapatkan sentuhan yang lebih darinya.

"Hhyuung!" Haechan melepaskan ciumannya dari Mark lalu meminta pria itu untuk membantunya melepaskan piyama biru yang tengah dikenakannya tersebut. Mark menyeringai saat melihat Haechan tampak begitu bergairah malam ini dan bahkan sampai sangat tergesa-gesa saat melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri.

Haechan beranjak dari berbaringnya untuk mempermudah dirinya melepaskan piyama yang tengah dipakainya tersebut. Mark membantunya melepaskan kancing piyamanya tersebut lalu pria itu lantas membuang piyama itu dengan begitu saja saat mereka akhirnya telah berhasil melepaskannya. Mark menarik Haechan untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya dan dia segera menyerang bahu telanjang milik Haechan dengan sangat rakusnya. Dan sementara Haechan sendiri kini dia hanya mempu untuk mendongakkan kepalanya sendiri saat merasakan gigi-gigi milik Mark yang sedikit cukup tajam itu menggigit terlalu kuat permukaan kulit bahu miliknya.

"Aaakkkh..." Haechan mendesah keras saat puting kirinya yang sejak tadi telah menegang dan mengeras seperti batu itu tiba-tiba saja dipelintir secara kencang oleh tangan nakal milik Mark. Mark sendiri senang mendengarkan pekikan suara desahan itu hingga jadi semakin bersemangat untuk terus memanjakan tubuh mulus dan lembut milik sang istri tersebut.

Di tengah-tengah luapan rasa nikmat yang sedang dideranya, kini Haechan menurunkan pandangannya untuk melihat ke arah selangkangan milik Mark. Entah mengapa sejak tadi pikirannya terus saja merecoki dirinya untuk memaksanya melihat ke arah sana. Dan saat telah melihat ke arah selangkangan milik Mark yang nampak sudah megelembung itu, entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, dia dengan sangat beraninya menggenggam gundukan itu lalu berusaha untuk memberi Mark kenikmatan dengan cara meremasinya secara teratur dari luar permukaan celana piyama miliknya.

Mark sendiri yang merasakan ada sentuhan yang begitu mendadak hinggap di atas batangnya pun sempat merasa terkejut, namun saat melihat jika tangan milik sang istrilah yang melakukan hal tersebut, ia pun jadi menyeringai senang sendiri karenanya. Ia mengerti maksud dari sang istri yang sedang berusaha untuk memberinya kenikmatan. Dan sambil menikmati pijatan lembut di penisnya itu, dia pun dengan sangat bersemangatnya menyusu pada kedua puting milik sang istri yang nampak sudah sangat menegang itu secara bergantian.

"Aaaarrrhn..." Haechan menekan kepala milik Mark yang ada di puting kanannya dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya yang sedang menganggur itu, supaya Mark semakin dalam menghisap putingnya tersebut. Haechan merasa sudah sejak kemarin dadanya itu terasa begitu sensitif dan sekarang dia merasa sangat senang sekali saat Mark menghisap dadanya dan bahkan juga menggigit putingnya tersebut dengan begitu kasarnya.

Kedua tangan milik Mark yang tidak melakukan apapun itu dipakainya untuk melepaskan celana dalam milik Haechan yang sekarang ternyata sudah basah karena cairan precum-nya sendiri. Kepala milik Mark beralih untuk berganti menghisap puting kiri milik Haechan yang sepertinya juga sedang butuh perhatian tersebut. Dan saat dia melakukan hal ini, dia merasakan remasan tangan milik Haechan pada penisnya jadi semakin tidak beraturan dan kacau. Dia yakin Haechan pasti tidak bisa fokus pada setiap hal yang dilakukannya jika ia mendapatkan terlalu banyak kenikmatan seperti ini.

"Aahh...aaaah..." Suara desahan milik Haechan sekarang terdengar sedikit agak terputus-putus saat tangan milik Mark sudah mulai menjamahi tubuh daerah selatannya. Haechan memejamkan matanya erat dan melepaskan tangannya dari penis milik Mark saat dirasanya Mark telah mencoba untuk meraba-raba lubang pantatnya dengan menggunakan jari-jari panjang miliknya.

"Hhyung...!" Haechan mendesah putus asa saat Mark ternyata sudah berhasil menemukan titik kelemahannya yang ada di dalam analnya tersebut. Dan sementara Mark sendiri, kini dirinya tengah menyeringai dengan begitu senangnya saat melihat sang istri lagi-lagi akan selalu takluk seperti ini jika sudah bertarung di atas ranjang bersamanya.

"Kita berbaring, sayang." Mark menjatuhkan tubuh milik Haechan dari pangkuannya ke atas ranjang dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut karena ia tahu Haechan sekarang sedang hamil. Dan ia pun juga belum berkonsultasi pada dokter tentang bolehkah mereka bercinta ketika sang istri sedang hamil muda seperti ini. Jadi untuk antisipasi, dirinya nanti akan melakukannya dengan sangat lembut supaya janin milik sang istri tetap dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Haechan membuka lebar kedua kakinya saat meraskan Mark telah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memasukkan penisnya setelah tadi dia melepaskan celananya sendiri dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Dan saat ujung penis milik Mark telah memasuki analnya, Haechan pun memejamkan matanya dengan erat untuk menahan rasa sakit yang selalu menyerangnya di saat awal-awal penetrasinya seperti ini.

Mark masih berusaha untuk tetap memasukkan penisnya dengan cara yang sangat lembut ke lubang milik Haechan. Tangannya dipakainya untuk memanjakan kedua belah pantat milik Haechan dan meremasnya dengan cara yang sangat lembut dan bersamaan.

"Aaaahhhh..." Haechan mendesah lega saat merasakan penis milik Mark telah masuk secara sepenuhnya ke dalam lubang anal miliknya. Dan dengan menggenggam erat kedua sisi bantal yang dipakainya, ia pun menatap mata milik Mark yang sekarang juga sedang sama menatapnya. Saat ditatap seperti itu oleh Mark, kini dia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak akan mampu untuk menahan detak jantungnya yang sekarang sedang berdetak dengan begitu gilanya. Dan dia juga tidak bisa menahan kedua pipinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan rona merah yang nampak begitu jelas di mata milik Mark.

Mark larut ke dalam tatapannya terhadap mata hitam milik Haechan dan akhirnya menjatuhkan wajahnya untuk meraup bibir merah yang telah bengkak milik Haechan tersebut untuk menciumnya. Melumatnya lembut dan membuka celah bibirnya secara perlahan untuk masuk ke dalam mulut hangat miliknya.

Refleks Haechan memeluk bahu milik Mark untuk menarik tengkuk milik pria itu supaya semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan dengan masih berciuman, kini Mark mulai menggerakkan penis tegang miliknya yang telah bersarang di dalam lubang milik Haechan dengan secara perlahan dan begitu lembut. Lantas saja pergerakan tersebut langsung membuat Haechan jadi semakin mengeratkan tekanannya pada tengkuk milik Mark karena merasa begitu meremang dengan tusukan yang begitu lembut yang diberikan oleh Mark tersebut.

Setelah kehabisan napasnya, Haechan memutuskan untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka dan langsung menyuarakan desahan merdunya saat Mark menusuk prostatnya dengan telat. Mark memang menusuknya dengan pelan, namun tusukan pelannya itu benar-benar selalu menghentak jika sudah mengenai dinding prostatnya. Dan Haechan yakin jika begini terus bisa-bisa ia nanti akan mengeluarkan ejakulasinya dengan sangat mudahnya.

"Aaaahhh... aaahhh... aaaahhhh!" Haechan berbaring pasrah saat Mark menusuknya berkali-kali dan terus saja menghajar prostatnya dengan hentakan kuat yang terasa sangat gila baginya. Apalagi sekarang Mark bahkan juga menyentuh penis menegang miliknya yang dirasanya sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan cairan semen miliknya.

Mark menegakkkan tubuhnya untuk melihat semakin jelas betapa sangat pasrahnya wajah milik Haechan yang tengah terbaring dibawah kuasanya tersebut. Pinggulnya masih mengayun lembut untuk menghentak prostat yang ada di dalam sana dan tangannya dia pakai untuk memijat penis milik Haechan yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Aaaaaassrrrgghhh!" Haechan mendesah kasar sambil memegang erat kedua sisi bantalnya saat merasakan ejakulasi pertamanya malam ini telah keluar. Dan sementara Mark sendiri yang merasakan cairan milik Haechan telah membasahi tangannya pun lantas langsung meratakan cairan tersebut ke tubuh mulus dan lembut milik sang istri. Dia meratakannya dari atas perut lalu turun ke kedua belah pantat milik Haechan yang selalu tampak berisi itu dengan gerakan yang begitu sensual.

"Hyuung~~ aku lelaahhhh... Aaaaahhhh..." Haechan tidak bisa berbicara dengan normal saat penis milik Mark masih terus saja menyodoknya. Dan setelah mendengar hal ini, Mark pun lantas langsung sedikit mempercepat gerakannya untuk segera mengejar ejakulasinya.

"Aaarrrhhh... aaahhh..." Haechan masih mendesah dan sekarang desahannya terdengar semakin putus asa saat Mark tak kunjung keluar juga. Dan baru setelah sekitar tiga menit berlalu, Mark pun akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan semen miliknya dengan begitu derasnya ke dalam lubang miliknya.

"Sssss..." Haechan sedikit mendesis saat merasakan Mark sekarang sedang menarik keluar penisnya dari dalam lubangnya. Saat penis itu akhirnya keluar juga dari dalam lubang miliknya, sekarang Haechan pun memutuskan untuk segera mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Mark menyusulnya lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang bulat milik Haechan tersebut dan segera memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sudah lelahkan? Sekarang cepat tidur, ya." Mark mengecup dahi milik Haechan yang ada di dalam pelukannya, dan yang sangat mengejutkan ternyata Haechan juga membalas kecupannya tersebut di bibir.

"Selamat tidur." Ucap Haechan sebelum dia memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Mark yang melihat hal ini pun langsung memberikan lumatan terakhirnya pada bibir merah bengkak miliknya itu sebelum membiarkan orangnya terpejam dan tidur.

"Selamat tidur juga sayang." Mark menghapus beberapa bulir keringat yang membasahi dahi milik Haechan dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya. Lalu setelah itu dirinya pun memutuskan untuk menyusul Haechan tidur. Memeluknya erat dan sesekali juga masih mengecupi dahi miliknya untuk menyalurkan perasaan cintanya yang begitu besar terhadapya.

.

.

.

Dua hari telah berlalu dan sekarang Haechan sedang berada di kantornya Mark setelah tadi pagi dia memaksa untuk ikut pergi ke kantor bersama dengannya. Dan Mark sendiri hanya menurutinya saja. Dia tahu Haechan pasti merasa sangat bosan terus berada di dalam rumah.

"Jeno sudah kembali dari Jeju?" Haechan memicingkan matanya saat melihat Jeno sekarang telah berada di depannya ketika ia dan Mark baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja milik Mark. Mark mengangguk singkat untuk menanggapi pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Haechan tersebut lalu menarik tangan milik anak itu untuk duduk di sofa ruangannya.

"Selamat pagi Tuan, Nyonya." Jeno menyapa keduanya dengan ramah lalu berjalan menuju ke arah Mark untuk menyerahkan dokumen yang berisi gambar desain gedung apartemen baru yang akan dibangun di Gangnam.

Haechan duduk di sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan kerja milik Mark itu dengan sangat manis sambil terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan oleh Jeno dengan mata yang memicing tajam. Ia masih tidak terima dengan apa yang pria itu dan temannya lakukan ketika berada di Jeju beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sayang? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa terus menatapi Jeno seperti itu?" Mark bertanya dengan heran saat sadar jika sejak tadi Haechan terus saja menatapi Jeno dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Ia heran dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi saat ini, namun yang jelas ia merasa jika saat ini Haechan seperti sedang menyimpan dendam yang begitu amat dalam terhadap Jeno. Dan dia jadi berpikir lagi, sebenarnya apa yang telah Jeno lakukan hingga sampai membuat istrinya itu jadi seperti benci sekali kepadanya.

"Aku?" Haechan berhenti menatap Jeno lalu mengalihkan matanya ke arah Mark, "Aku tidak melihatnya, kau salah lihat mungkin." Haechan mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli lalu mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Jaemin yang dia rasa pasti juga sudah kembali ke Seoul jika Jeno saja sekarang juga sudah ada di depannya.

"Aku keluar dulu, sampai jumpa lagi saat jam makan siang nanti." Haechan bangun dari duduknya lalu bersiap untuk keluar dari ruangan kerja milik Mark. Tadi Jaemin baru saja membalas pesannya jika sekarang dia sedang ada di rumah. Dan maka dari itu, sekarang Haechan memutuskan untuk pergi menemui anak itu di rumahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Mark menatap Haechan tak mengerti. Tadi saja anak itu memaksa untuk ikut ke kantor, tapi sekarang saat mereka baru saja sampai di kantor, dia malah ingin pergi dengan begitu saja.

"Aku mau pergi sebentar saja, dan jangan melarangku pergi. Awas saja kau!" Haechan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah milik Mark ketika pria itu sudah membuka mulutnya hendak memotong ucapannya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi." Mark berjalan menghampiri Haechan yang sekarang sudah siap untuk keluar dari ruangannya, "Tapi ingat kata dokter, jangan melakukan aktivitas yang berat-berat dan jangan sampai kelelahan. Kau akan diantar Jeno nanti." Mark hendak mengecup bibir milik Haechan namun langsung ditahan oleh orangnya entah untuk alasan apa.

"Jangan menyentuhku, aku mendadak jadi tidak suka padamu. Baiklah aku pergi, sampai jumpa." Haechan keluar dari ruangan milik Mark dan meninggalkan Mark yang tengah kebingunan sendiri itu dengan begitu saja.

"Kau antarkan dia dan pastikan dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya jadi lelah." Mark menepis rasa herannya terhadap sikap Haechan dan segera bersikap normal kembali. Dan Jeno yang ada di belakangnya pun segera beranjak untuk melaksanakan perintah yang diberikannya tadi.

.

.

.

"Jadi katakan padaku, sebenarnya kau pergi ke Jeju itu dengan Jeno, kan? Bukan dengan Ayahmu, benarkan?" Haechan duduk di atas ranjang milik Jaemin saat akhirnya kini dia telah sampai di rumah milik orang itu. Dan Jaemin sendiri yang ada di depannya saat ini hanya mampu menguap saja mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Haechan. Sejak dulu dia sudah yakin jika Haechan pasti akan menanyainya dengan pertanyaan yang seperti ini jika mereka bertemu, jadi dia tidak akan merasa terkejut lagi omong-omong.

"Sebelum kau banyak bicara, jadi mari biarkan aku saja yang bicara dan menjelaskan semuanya. Dan kau, ku harap kau tidak akan menyela perkataanku." Jaemin menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa masih sakit akibat sering dipakainya untuk melakukan adegan dewasa dengan Jeno si manusia berwajah datar namun berperilaku mesum itu. Mendengar hal itu Haechan pun hanya mengangguk saja lalu mulai duduk bersila di dekat Jaemin dan bersiap untuk mendengarkan semua penjelasan yang akan diucapkan oleh anak itu.

"Aku memang pergi ke Jeju bersama dengan Jeno bukan dengan Ayahku. Dan jika kau bertanya untuk apa aku pergi ke sana, maka aku akan menjawabnya dengan, kami hanya ingin berlibur bersama saja. Kenapa kami ingin berlibur bersama? Itu urusan kami, dan kau tidak perlu tahu. Lalu untuk kejadian yang terjadi di lorong hotel waktu itu, jujur saja, saat ini kami sedang terlibat dalam suatu hubungan unik yang sedikit sulit untuk aku jelaskan padamu."

"Beberapa hari yang lalu dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, dan akupun memutuskan untuk menerimanya saja. Saat ini aku tidak sedang terikat dengan siapapun, jadi aku rasa tidak akan ada salahnya juga jika aku menerimanya. Namun jujur saja, aku menerimanya bukan karena aku ingin menjadikannya sebagai pacarku. Melainkan aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai fuck buddy saja. Ini mungkin lebih mengarah ke hubungan yang saling menguntungkan. Dia mendapatkan aku sebagai pacarnya, dan akupun mendapatkan dia sebagai teman tidurku di ranjang. Nah, kira-kira seperti inilah jika ku jelaskan secara sederhana padamu." Jaemin menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi permukaam kakinya yang hanya berbalut celana boxer saja.

"Kenapa kau terdengar seperti seseorang yang sangat jahat. Apakah dia juga hanya menganggapmu sebagai fuck buddy saja?" Haechan bertanya sambil menatap tak percaya ke arah Jaemin yang ternyata bisa bersikap seperti ini juga.

Jaemin hanya mendengus pelan saja, "Terserah dia ingin menganggaku apa dalam hubungan ini, namun yang jelas aku tidak akan mempedulikannya. As you know, having sex is only way the gays get fun, so, aku tidak akan mempedulikan hal lain selain sex darinya."

"Apa dia tahu tentang hal ini? Maksudku adalah, apakah dia tahu bahwa kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai fuck buddy saja?" Haechan bertanya dengan nada yang sangat penasaran pada Jaemin.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jaemin mengelak keras sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah milik Haechan yang sampai sekarang masih menampilkan ekspresi penasaran.

"Kau jahat sekali. Dia menganggapmu pacar dan menyukaimu, tapi kau malah hanya menganggapnya sebagai fuck buddy saja. Kau bahkan tidak memiliki sedikitpun perasaan suka kepadanya. Astaga, aku harap kelak anakku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sangat jahat seperti itu." Haechan memeluk perutnya sendiri di depan Jaemin yang sekarang sedang memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Terserah kau ingin bilang apa, namun yang jelas aku tidak akan mempedulikannya. Dan selamat untuk kehamilanmu, meski sampai sekarang aku masih belum percaya jika kau sedang hamil. Tapi ya, ku harap semoga saja kau tidak akan semakin membuat Mark repot dengan kehamilanmu itu." Jaemin menunjuk perut milik Haechan dengan ragu.

"Terserah diriku ingin merepotkan siapa saja ketika aku sedang hamil." Haechan mengelusi perutnya yang masih rata. "Dan saran dariku Na Jaemin, berhentilah bermain-main dengan perasaan seseorang. Jika kau tidak menyukai Jeno, maka lebih baik kau putuskan saja dia. Tapi jika kau masih memaksa untuk melakukam hubungan tidak sehat ini, maka jangan menyesal jika nanti kau malah jatuh terlalu dalam ke pelukan pria itu." Haechan turun dari ranjang milik Jaemin setelah tadi menasehati anak itu dengan gaya soknya. Seperti dia sudah sangat berpengalaman saja soal masalah cinta, meski aslinya dia juga tidak tahu apa artinya itu cinta.

"Aku mau kembali ke kantor." Haechan merapikan sedikit pakaiannya, "Karena tadi kau menyebutkan namanya, sekarang mendadak aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan Mark." Haechan asal bicara lalu meninggalkan Jaemin yang ada di dalam kamarnya dengan begitu saja, bahkan dia tidak mengucapkan kalimat sampai jumpa sama sekali pada temannya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah malam dan sekarang Haechan masih terjaga dari tidurnya. Haechan menengok ke arah kanannya dan melihat jika sekarang Mark telah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dia sekarang lagi-lagi terbangun dari tidurnya dan rasanya sangat sulit sekali untuk kembali tidur. Ingin rasanya ia turun ke bawah untuk bermain game lagi seperti malam itu, tapi ia mengrungkan niatannya tersebut saat sadar bahwa Mark pasti akan melarangnya untuk melakukan itu.

"Ck, aku ingin turun." Dia berdecak lalu beranjak dari ranjang dan meninggalkan Mark yang masih terlelap dengan begitu saja di atas ranjang mereka.

Keluar dari kamar, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kulkas. Namun saat dirinya baru saja sampai di dapur, dirinya telah dikejutkan dengan melihat ada sesosok orang yang nampak sedang sibuk meracik sesuatu di atas pancinya -yang ternyata sesosok itu adalah Lee Ahjumma.

"Ahjumma sedang apa?" Haechan sudah sampai di dapur dan memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di depan pantri dapurnya. Dan Lee Ahjumma yang mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Haechan pun lantas langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Oh, Nyonya terbangun lagi?" Lee Ahjumma tadi sempat sedikit tersentak dengan kemunculan Haechan yang tiba-tiba saja memanggil namanya dari belakang, "Saya sedang membuat olahan teh dari jahe untuk Nyonya besok. Teh dari jahe sangat bagus untuk mual-mual yang sering Nyonya alami sejak kemarin." Lee Ahjumma mematikan kompornya saat teh buatannya telah jadi.

"Tapi kata dokter morning sickness-ku itu merupakan pertanda bahwa janinku sehat dan kuat." Haechan berucap sambil menguyah apel hijau yang sekarang sudah ada di tangannya dengan sangat lahap lalu kembali memperhatikan Lee Ahjumma yang sekarang sedang menyaring tehnya ke dalam tremos secara perlahan-lahan.

"Tapi, tetap sajakan Nyonya merasa tidak nyaman jika setiap pagi sering mual seperti itu." Lee Ahjumma telah selesai mengemas tehnya ke dalam tremos dan setelahnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Haechan dan mengupaskan apel untuknya.

"Benar juga sih, rasanya setiap kali aku mual pasti kepalaku akan jadi terasa pusing sendiri." Haechan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan membenarkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Lee Ahjumma kepadanya.

"Ini sudah hampir pukul empat pagi Nyonya, apa Nyonya tidak ingin tidur kembali?" Lee Ahjumma membuang kulit-kulit apel bekas kupasannya tadi ke tempat sampah dan setelah itu dia beranjak untuk mencuci potongan-potongan apel yang telah dikupasnya tersebut ke wastafel.

"Aku sudah tidak mengantuk. Dan apa Lee Ahjumma tidak ingin tidur lagi juga?" Haechan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima apel kupasan yang telah dipotongkan oleh Lee Ahjumma untuknya, "Belakangan aku sering sekali seperti ini, suka mendadak terbangun dan malas untuk tidur lagi. Apa orang hamil memang seperti ini?"

Lee Ahjumma mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah Nyonya, saya juga kurang tahu. Kehamilan setiap orangkan berbeda-beda, tapi saat saya hamil dulu, saya tidak pernah terbangun seperti Nyonya begini."

"Kau terbangun lagi, sayang?" Mark muncul di belakang tubuh milik Haechan dan langsung memeluk lehernya dari belakang sambil memberinya kecupan gemas karena lagi-lagi terbangun dan meninggalkan dirinya tidur sendirian di dalam kamar mereka.

"Kau juga ikutan bangun?" Haechan mendongakkan kepalanya ke samping dan langsung disambut oleh Mark dengan kecupannya di bibir. Dan mereka melakukan hal tersebut dengan tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan sesosok orangtua yang sekarang hanya mampu tersenyum maklum saja melihat tingkah kedua majikannya tersebut.

"Ahjumma buatkan aku satu cangkir kopi." Mark akhirnya sadar kondisi dan melepaskan kecupannya pada Haechan lalu bersiap untuk ikut duduk di sebelah anak itu. Haechan sendiri hanya memperhatikannya sebentar lalu kembali memakan apel hijaunya dengan cuek saja.

"Kau nanti ikut ke kantor lagi tidak?" Mark mengambil apel yang tersuguh di hadapan Haechan lalu ikut memakannya bersama dengan anak itu. Haechan belum meresponnya dan hanya menghentikan kunyahannya sejenak untuk menengok ke arah Mark.

"Ahjumma, aku mau teh yang tadi." Haechan bukannya menjawab Mark yang telah menantikan jawabannya tapi malah meminta Lee Ahjumma untuk menyiapkan segelas teh jahe yang tadi telah dibuatnya. Dan Lee Ahjumma pun lantas segera memenuhi keinginan dari nyonya-nya tersebut dengan sigap.

"Teh apa?" Mark mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti ketika merasa bahwa sekarang dirinya telah melewatkan sesuatu di antara mereka.

"Teh jahe. Untuk meredakan mualku." Haechan menghentikan acara makannya saat merasakan sekarang perutnya seperti sedang diaduk-aduk dengan kuat dan membuatnya jadi ingin memuntahkan sesuatu. Dan dengan langkah terburu-buru Haechan pun segera turun dari kursinya untuk menuntaskan hasrat ingin muntahnya ke wastafel. Mark yang melihat hal tersebut pun lantas segera mengekori Haechan dari belakang lalu memijati tengkuk milik anak itu dengan lembut. Sementara Lee Ahjumma sendiri yang melihat kejadian tersebut pun lantas segera mengambilkan handuk untuk menyeka mulut milik nyonya-nya yang basah karena basuhan air selepas muntah.

"Aakhh..." Haechan merintih sakit saat sudah mual-mual sejak tadi tapi tidak memuntahkan apapun meski telah dipaksakannya dan sekarang yang ada tenggorokannya malah terasa sedikit sakit. Mark masih setia di belakang Haechan lalu menyeka bibir milik anak itu dengan menggunakan handuk kecil yang telah disiapkan oleh Lee Ahjummnya untuknya.

"Sudah, jangan dipaksakan." Mark menarik tubuh milik Haechan ke pelukannya saat anak itu masih keras kepala ingin memuntahkan sesuatu.

"Tapi rasanya aku benar-benar ingin muntah Hyung." Haechan mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipinya akibat mual tadi lalu mengikuti langkah kaki milik Mark yang menggiringnya untuk kembali duduk di atas kursi depan pantri tadi.

"Ssst... sekarang minum tehnya, ok?" Mark membantu Haechan untuk meminum teh jahe tersebut dengan sangat perhatian. Dan Haechan sendiri yang diperhatikan seperti ini oleh Mark pun hanya mampu tersenyum sendiri menerimanya. Haechan rasa, jika Mark terus-terusan memberinya perhatian yang sangat manis padanya seperti ini, cepat atau lambat dia mungkin akan segera jatuh cinta padanya.

Lee Ahjumma yang melihat jika kini kedua majikannya tersebut tengah dalam momen yang sedang begitu manis-manisnya, pun memutuskan untuk undur diri saja dari sana supaya tidak mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Dia sadar bahwa mungkin ini adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan bagi tuannya karena sekarang nyonya-nya sudah bisa sedikit dikendalikan sikapnya dan bahkan sudah sampai mau bermanja-manja padanya. Jadi demi untuk tidak mengusik kebahagiaan dari tuannya tersebutlah, dia memutuskan untuk undur diri dan pergi dari dapur.

"Mark Hyung?" Haechan memanggil Mark dengan nada yang tidak biasa saat sekarang mereka hanya sedang berdua saja di dapur. Dan Mark yang baru saja meletakkan segelas teh jahe yang telah dihabiskan oleh Haechan tadi pun memutuskan untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada Haechan dan bersiap untuk mendengarkan segala hal yang ingin diucapkan oleh anak itu padanya.

"Kenapa kau sangat perhatian padaku?" Haechan memperhatikan Mark yang sekarang sedang duduk di sebelahnya dengan serius saat ternyata pria itu juga memasang wajah serius kepadanya.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Mark menatap mata milik Haechan dalam saat akhirnya anak itu sadar juga jika selama ini dirinya telah begitu perhatian padanya. Sebenarnya kemana saja anak itu selama ini, kenapa baru sekarang menanyakan hal yang seperti ini padanya. Apa dia selama ini tidak pernah mempedulikan seluruh perhatian miliknya dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu saja? Dasar, jahat sekali jika memang seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau sangat perhatian padaku padahal aku tidak pernah peduli padamu? Kenapa kau selalu bisa menerimaku padahal aku telah sering sekali membuangmu? Dan bagaimana bisa kau tetap bertahan denganku setelah selalu ku repotkan seperti ini? Selama ini aku selalu bertanya-tanya tentang bagaimana bisa kau tidak pernah marah padaku saat aku menyuruhmu ini dan itu, lalu bagaimana bisa kau langsung mengiyakan semua keinginanku dengan mudahnya. Aku sering sekali merasa heran dan tak habis pikir sendiri, sebenarnya kenapa kau bisa bersikap seperti ini padaku?" Haechan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan membalas tatapan mata milik Mark lalu terhanyut dalam pusaran bola mata yang begitu tajam itu.

Mark sendiri hanya mengenggam tangan milik Haechan erat lalu tersenyum manis padanya, "Apakah aku harus memiliki banyak alasan jika alasanku melakukan semua itu hanyalah karena aku mencintaimu?"

"Cinta? Dan bagaimana bisa kau mencintai seseorang yang begitu merepotkan seperti diriku?" Haechan tidak mampu tersenyum saat Mark tersenyum padanya. Saat ini dirinya hanya bisa fokus pada mata milik Mark dan seluruh jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh pria itu padanya. Jawaban yang ia yakini akan mampu untuk membuat jantungnya kembali berdegup dengan sangat kencang setelah mendengarkannya.

"Apakah saat mencintai seseorang kau akan merasa keberatan jika direpotkan olehnya? Apakah kau juga perlu untuk mengeluh jika kau sudah terlanjur mencintainya? Jika kau sudah terlanjur mencintainya begitu dalam, maka tak peduli hal semerepotkan apapun yang dimintanya, dia pasti akan menurutimu dan melakukannya dengan tulus. Meski banyak yang menganggapnya sebagai omong kosong, tapi percayalah padaku jika semua yang ku ucapkan tadi adalah apa yang aku lakukan untukmu." Mark menyampaikan seluruh perasaan cintanya terhadap Haechan dan berharap jika anak itu akan percaya pada seluruh perkataan serius yang disampaikannya tadi.

"Kenapa kau begitu sempurna sebagai seorang pria? Apakah ada, setidaknya satu celah saja kejelekan yang kau miliki? Kenapa setelah mendengar seluruh ucapanmu yang tadi, aku jadi merasa telah menjadi seseorang yang begitu buruk yang seolah-olah bisa menghancurkan kesempurnaan yang kau miliki kapan saja?" Haechan merasa dirinya tidak cukup untuk bisa berada di sisinya Mark dan mendadak jadi merasa sedih sendiri saat sadar jika selama ini dirinya telah begitu kejam terhadap perasaan yang dimiliki oleh pria itu untuknya.

"Dengarkan aku, orang dungu pun juga tahu jika di dunia ini tidak ada satupun hal yang sempurna. Begitupun dengan diriku. Aku bukan manusia yang sempurna yang bahkan tidak memiliki setitik kecilpun noda di dalam hidupnya. Aku bukan seperti itu sayang, jadi berhentilah menganggap jika dirimu itu tidak pantas untukku." Mark mengelus pipi milik Haechan dengan lembut lalu tersenyum ke arahnya untuk meyakinkannya jika seluruh perkataanya yang tadi bukanlah bualan semata yang tidak ada artinya.

"Aku tahu aku sangat buruk untukmu selama ini. Tapi Mark, apakah terlambat jika aku baru akan membalas perasaanmu sekarang?" Haechan menggenggam erat tangan milik Mark yang ada di kedua sisi wajahnya untuk melampiaskan segala perasaan campur aduk yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini. Dan Mark sendiri yang mendengarkan pengakuan yang begitu mengejutkan keluar dari mulut milik Haechan pun langsung merasa seperti dunianya telah berhenti. Hatinya senang, perasaan bahagia begitu memenuhi hati miliknya saat sekarang akhirnya Haechan telah mampu membuka hatinya untuk dirinya.

"Tidak ada kata terlambat jika kau sudah mencintai seseorang sayang." Dan Mark pun langsung menyambar bibir merah merekah milik Haechan saat perasaan bahagia yang ada di dalam benaknya sudah tidak bisa dibendungnya lagi. Ia ingin menyalurkan seluruh perasaan bahagia yang dimilikinya itu kepada Haechan melalui ciuman ini, dia ingin Haechan tahu bahwa sekarang dirinya benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia dan begitu ingin membagi kebahagiannya tersebut kepada Haechan.

Haechan diam berusaha untuk mengimbangi ciuman yang diberikan oleh Mark padanya. Tangannya ia pakai untuk menggenggam erat bahu milik Mark untuk melampiaskan perasaan tak menentu yang sekarang telah dirasakannya. Ia lega telah mengungkapkan perasaanya kepada pria itu, namun ia juga merasa berat sendiri dengan semua resiko yang akan diterimanya saat dirinya benar-benar telah jatuh ke dalam perasaan cintanya terhadap Mark.

Haechan tidak buta dan tahu bahwa Mark itu sangatlah sempurna dan begitu berbeda jauh dengannya. Dia yakin pasti di luaran sana banyak sekali orang yang menyukai Mark dan dia ragu Mark akan mampu untuk bertahan di sisinya saat ada banyak sekali orang yang memujanya. Tapi apalah arti semua itu jika dia sudah terlanjur mengungkapkan perasaanya. Mungkin hal yang perlu dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah membuat Mark untuk tetap bisa bertahan di sisinya dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Dia harus terus berusaha untuk menjaga Mark supaya pria tersebut bisa tetap berada di sisinya, dan menjauhkan siapapun yang berusaha untuk memisahkannya dari Mark.

Dan inilah sikap asli yang dimiliki oleh Haechan. Begitu egois dan sangat posesif jika sudah mencintai seseorang. Begitu tidak ingin ditinggalkan dan akan selalu berusaha untuk mempertahankan apa yang telah menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

TBC

SELASA 20/12/2016

Hallooooo ketemu lagi sama saya ^^ ini sebenernya uda setengah jadi dari sejak lama tapi baru bisa tak selesain sekarang.

Terima kasih untuk semua orang-orang terkasih yang telah setia menunggu ff ini update. Orang yang sabar itu bakal disayang sama Tuhan, dan orang yang sabar nungguin ff ini bakal disayang sama saya :3

Saya gak akan banyak bicara, pokonya terima kasih banya sekali untuk semua dukungan dan kesabaran kalian sama ff ini. Saya tahu rasanya nunggu itu gak asik, tapi kalian juga masih setia nungguin ff ini. Jadi saya sayang dan merasa terharu sekali.

But see you next time ya. Dan saya uda pulang dari rumah sakit tadi pagi setelah rawat inap sekitar lebih dari seminggu. So, tinggal pemulihan doang dan saya bakal lanjut berkarya. Hidup Markhyuck!

.

.

Typo? Orang semales saya ngeliat words sebanyak itu males sendiri buat ngedit. Jadi biarkanlah saja typonya tetap ada -_-


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mark X Haechan (MarkChan)**

 **Warn : Bl,typos,mpreg.**

 **Rated M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark adalah tipikal pria yang tidak suka ditentang dan membenci argumen yang tidak penting yang tidak berguna bagi dirinya. Selain mengesalkan, hal tersebut jugalah sangat mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya. Dan jika ada seseorang yang berani menentangnya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, maka hal itu mungkin saja akan menciptakan kesenjangan di antara dirinya dengan orang tersebut.

Namun, entah bagaimana bisa. Hal tersebut tidaklah berlaku saat dirinya tengah bersama dengan Haechan. Akal sehat serta saraf waras miliknya serasa ditarik dan dicepit dengan sangat keras jika dirinya sudah saling lempar argumen dengan istrinya tersebut. Dia sering menyuruh atau sekedar memberi saran kepada Haechan untuk melakukan ataupun jangan melakukan sesuatu, namun anak itu dengan gaya yang luar biasa seperti seorang raja miliknya selalu menentangnya. Menolaknya mentah-mentah dengan kalimat sarkas yang terdengar sangat mengesalkan di telinganya. Namun sekali lagi, hal tersebut tidaklah pernah membuatnya jadi merasa tidak suka apalagi sampai marah kepada anak itu. Otaknya mungkin sudah sedikit berotasi sekitar beberapa mili, namun sungguh, dia tidak berbohong tentang bagaimana dia sangat menyukai Haechan yang sering menggerutu padanya jika sedang kesal.

Seperti pagi itu, kala dirinya bangun lebih awal dari anak itu -selalu, dan dia sudah bersiap dengan setelan rapinya untuk berangkat ke perusahaan miliknya. Namun, saat dirinya sedang berdiri di depan kaca, untuk menata dasinya, Haechan tiba-tiba saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah bangun tidurnya, begitu manis dengan mata sayunya, dan akan terlihat sangat seksi jika rambutnya sedikit berantakan seperti pagi itu.

Dia berjalan menghampiri Haechan yang sudah dalam posisi duduk bersila di atas ranjang sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mengucek-ucek gemas matanya. Saat sudah sampai di ranjang, dia duduk di depan anak itu lalu mengelus sedikit kepalanya supaya rambut berantakannya yang sangat seksi itu bisa terlihat sedikit rapi. Namun yang sangat mengejutkan, anak itu malah langsung menampik tangannya dengan sedikit kasar.

Dahinya berkerut tidak mengerti dengan perilakunya itu lalu berusaha untuk mengelus kepala miliknya lagi, namun ternyata anak itu lagi-lagi malah langsung menampiknya kembali, kali ini dengan rengekan kesal yang terdengar sangat manis di telinganya.

"Jangan pegang-pegang!" Dan lagi, anak itu kembali merengek padanya supaya dirinya berhenti mengelusi kepalanya, dan dengan sedikit terpaksa, dia pun akhirnya mengalah dan menurunkan tangannya dari kepala milik bocah itu.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Mark hanya memperhatikannya, bocah yang sejak tadi terus saja menundukkan kepalanya itu.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Kau ingin meninggalkan aku sendirian di kamar?" Tiba-tiba saja kalimat bernada culas keluar dari mulut manis milik anak itu. Dia sedikit tidak mengerti kenapa anak itu bisa berkata seperti itu, karena tidak biasanya dia pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah mengajaknya untuk saling lempar argumen yang tidak penting begini.

"Apakah harus? Bukankah setiap hari kau juga akan bangun sendiri tanpa perlu ku bangunkan?" Mark merasa Haechan terlalu aneh pagi ini, dan dia tidak tahu harus menjawab kalimat anak itu dengan kalimat model apa. Jadi dia pun memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi saja. Kan, memang setiap hari selalu seperti ini, dirinya bangun lebih awal lalu tak lama kemudian anak itu juga akan menyusulnya bangun.

Haechan mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Mark kesal, "Kau memang menyebalkan, kau sengaja ingin meninggalkanku sendirian di dalam kamar setiap saat, kan? Mengaku saja!" Haechan melempar selimutnya kasar lalu turun dari ranjang dan berjalan pelan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan membangunkanmu jika aku baru bangun tidur." Mark berkata demikian supaya adu argumen tidak penting yang tengah terjadi di antara mereka pagi itu bisa cepat selesai. Dia tidak mau memperpanjangnya, karena dia tahu, semakin Haechan ditanggapi, maka ucapan milik bocah itu akan semakin terdengar ngawur.

"Nah, kan! Kau tidak tulus mengatakannya, kau memang benar-benar ingin meninggalkan diriku setiap pagi!" Haechan berteriak nyaring di depan pintu kamar mandi sambil menunjuk wajah milik Mark dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Dan Mark sendiri, pria itu kini hanya mampu tersenyum tipis saja melihat tingkah milik Haechan yang sudah aneh pagi-pagi begini. Jika saja dirinya tidak ingat, bahwa Haechan yang sedang hamil adalah sosok yang akan berubah-ubah mood, maka sudah sejak tadi dirinya akan meninggalkan anak itu sendirian di dalam kamar dan tidak akan mendengarkan segala argumennya. Tapi tetap saja, baginya Haechan yang sedang mengoceh tidak jelas itu adalah hal yang sangat manis dan sering membuatnya jadi merasa gemas sendiri padanya.

"Bagaimana jika besok aku benar-benar akan meninggalkanmu?" Dia menggoda sedikit anak itu untuk mendapatkan hadiah sebuah teriakan nyaring yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"JANGAN PERNAH PULANG! AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHAT WAJAHMU!" Dan sepertinya mood Haechan pagi itu benar-benar langsung berubah menjadi buruk setelah digodanya. Dan dia benar-benar tidak mampu untuk tidak tersenyum saat melihat anak itu mencebikkan bibirnya karena merasa marah padanya, meski dirinya hanya bercanda tadi. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi semenjak kejadian anak itu mau mengakui perasaanya dengan jujur. Dan sekarang anak itu benar-benar telah berubah menjadi seseorang yang sangat sensitif, dan sangat tidak suka jika ditinggalkan oleh dirinya terlalu lama. Sangat manis, dan benar-benar membuatnya jadi merasa begitu senang saat tahu jika ternyata sifat asli milik Haechan adalah seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Honestly He Became Very Spoiled**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **RNR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam sebuah artikel yang pernah dibaca oleh Haechan, di situ menerangkan bahwa jalan-jalan kecil di pagi hari dengan tanpa menggunakan alas kaki adalah suatu kegiatan ringan yang sangat bermanfaat bagi wanita hamil. Seperti memperlancarkan peredaran darah, mencegah meningkatnya kadar gula dalam darah, lalu menghindarkan diri dari stress ataupun insomnia, dan yang paling penting adalah meningkatkan produksi hormon endortin, yang sangat berguna bagi ketenangan seorang wanita yang sedang hamil yang memang sangat sensitif dan hobi marah-marah. Ya, meskipun Haechan sadar bahwa dirinya bukanlah seorang wanita, tapi tetap sajakan dirinya juga sedang hamil. Jadi, dia rasa manfaat dari hal tadi pun juga akan sama untuk dirinya, sekalipun dia seorang pria.

Haechan melepaskan sendal rumahnya lalu berjalan-jalan ringan di sekitar beranda kiri rumahnya yang memang memiliki tanah lapang yang sangat luas. Kakinya terasa dibasahi oleh embun pagi yang berasal dari pucuk rerumputan yang dipijakinya. Sensasinya dingin dan sangat menggelikan di telapak kakinya, namun meskipun begitu, dia tetap suka untuk terus melangkahkan kakinya di atas rerumputan basah tersebut.

Ini masih sangat pagi, bahkan Mark saja belum bangun. Dan ini adalah rekor bagi Haechan, karena sekarang akhirnya dia telah berhasil juga untuk bangun lebih awal dari pria itu. Dia senang sekali dengan hal ini, dan bahkan langsung meninggalkan Mark dengan begitu saja di atas ranjang mereka lalu bergegas menuju kemari. Menghirup udara pagi yang kata orang sangat menyegarkan, dan itu terasa lebih menggoda untuk dilakukan, jika dibandingkan dengan membangunkan Mark untuk segera bangun, lalu mandi dan bersiap ke kantornya.

Dia terkikik sendiri, merasa jika dirinya ini memang benar-benar istri yang jahat dan tidak pengertian sama sekali. Tidak membangunkan suaminya, tidak pernah menyiapkan air untuknya mandi, tidak pernah menyiapkan pakaian untuknya. Dan bahkan dia sangat malas sekali untuk membuatkannya sarapan. Jangankan sarapan, makan siang ataupun malam saja dia sering menolak jika Mark memintanya untuk buatkan.

"Sayang."

Haechan merasa sangat terkejut saat suara milik Mark mendadak menyapa gendang telinganya. Dia menoleh lalu melihat jika sekarang Mark tengah duduk di kursi taman yang ada di beranda ini sambil membawa secangkir kopi di tangannya. Dia tersenyum sebentar pada pria itu lalu melambaikan tangannya. Dan entah, dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia harus melambaikan tangannya seperti itu kepada Mark.

Lalu dia menghadap ke depan lagi untuk melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan paginya kembali. Mark masih duduk di kursi yang ada di belakang tubuhnya sana dengan tenang, sambil ditemani oleh secangkir kopi yang ada di tangannya lalu sesekali akan sibuk membaca buku -yang entah apa judulnya itu, dengan wajah yang serius. Dan dia rasa sepertinya pria itu tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk ikut menemaninya jalan-jalan. Padahalkan kemarin pria itu sudah bilang padanya akan selalu menemaninya kemanapun dirinya pergi. Kemanapun apanya, dia jalan-jalan di beranda rumah seperti ini saja tidak ditemani. Dan lihat itu, dia malah sibuk sendiri dengan bukunya dan tidak memberikan sedikitpun atensi kepada dirinya. Pasti dulu Mark tidak serius dengan perkataannya dan hanya ingin membual saja. Dasar menyebalkan! Dia itu pria pembual memang!

Dengan hati bersungut, Haechan memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit lebih cepat dan hanya berkeliling sekali putaran saja lalu langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dengan tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan Mark sama sekali. Masa bodoh, Mark saja tadi tidak memperhatikannya, jadi untuk apa pula dia akan peduli pada pria itu. Pria pembual seperti Mark memang tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan perhatian darinya, dasar menyebalkan.

"Jalan-jalannya sudah selesai?" Mark menatap heran ke arah Haechan yang tadi hanya melewatinya saja, melengos masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahnya. Perasaan baru beberapa saat yang lalu Haechan melambai dan tersenyum manis padanya, lalu sekarang kenapa anak itu langsung jadi berubah seperti ini? Apa perubahan mood milik seseorang yang sedang hamil memang semengerikan itu cepatnya.

Mark menutup bukunya, menghentikan acara membacanya dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Haechan yang melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Mengekorinya dari belakang dan hampir menyamakan langkahnya saat tiba-tiba saja anak itu mencebikkan bibirnya dengan suara yang cukup keras hingga membuat ia merasa bahwa Haechan sepertinya sedang tidak mau didekati oleh dirinya. Dan yeah, sekarang apa lagi kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya hingga membuat Haechan jadi sekesal ini padanya.

"Apa hari ini kau akan main ke rumah temanmu lagi?" Mark berusaha untuk membangun suatu percakapan ringan dengan Haechan, berharap jika anak itu akan tertarik dengan acakannya untuk bicara. Well, Mark sebenarnya tidak kuat juga jika Haechan mendadak mendiaminya, apalagi seperti yang terjadi saat dua minggu yang lalu. Tepatnya dua hari setelah acara jalan-jalan mereka di pasar malam, di mana saat itu Haechan mendadak marah dan merajuk padanya hanya karena dia tidak menuruti keinginan dari anak itu yang bilang jika dia ingin makan sushimi. Sebenarnya Mark tidak masalah dengan hal tersebut dan bisa membelikan sushimi dengan daging yang matang untuk anak itu. Tapi saat itu Haechan menolak hal tersebut dan bersikeras ingin makan sushimi dengan irisan salmon yang masih mentah. Dan ya, diapun juga balik bersikeras untuk menolak keinginan dari anak itu. Alasannya karena dari hasil konsultasi mereka pada dokter kala itu menyebutkan bahwa dokter tidak mengancurkan sang istri untuk makan makanan yang mentah selama hamil. Apalagi salmon, karena ditakutkannya nanti pencemaran bakteri dan larva cacing yang ada di ikan salmon itu akan masuk ke dalam plasenta janin. Jadi demi keamanan bersama, diapun berusaha keras untuk membujuk Haechan supaya mengurungkan keingiannya yang ingin makan salmon mentah tersebut dengan cara membujuknya supaya mau makan makanan yang lain saja. Tapi hasilnya dia malah dirajuki dan didiamkan oleh anak itu selama lebih dari satu hari penuh. Dan itu sungguh sangat menyiksa bagi dirinya.

"Kenapa? Kau senang aku tidak ada di rumah?" Haechan bertanya dengan nada yang sangat ketus lalu melayangkan tatapan kesal miliknya kepada Mark. Dan Mark sendiripun hanya mampu meringis pelan saat sadar jika sepertinya sebentar lagi Haechan akan kembali marah padanya. Ini adalah pertanda buruk.

"Tidak, bukan begitu sayang. Hanya saja, jika kau ingin ke rumah Jaemin lagi, nanti aku yang akan mengantarkanmu." Mark tersenyum kepada Haechan lalu dengan sedikit hati-hati berusaha untuk mengelus pucuk kepala milik Haechan.

Haechan mendengus pelan, "Untuk apa peduli padaku. Sudah, kau abaikan saja aku lagi seperti tadi. Tidak menemaniku jalan-jalan dan malah sibuk membaca buku sendiri. Jangankan menemaniku jalan-jalan, menoleh untuk memperhatikan diriku saja tidak!" Haechan menatap garang ke arah Mark lalu tak lama kemudian langsung membuang wajahnya ke samping dengam perasaan kesal. Mendadak dia jadi merasa malas sendiri melihat wajah milik Mark.

Ok, Mark tahu apa yang dikatakan Haechan tadi sangatlah berlebihan dan super hiperbola. Dia tadi memang tidak menemani Haechan jalan-jalan kecil di beranda dan hanya fokus membaca bukunya sendiri, namun sebelum itukan dirinya masih sempat menyapa Haechan saat baru keluar dari rumah. Dan Mark rasa dengan begitu dia sudah memberikan perhatiannya pada anak itu, diakan sudah menyapanya bahkan tadi anak itu saja langsung menoleh dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku jadi malas sendiri dengan dirimu." Haechan mendengus, "Dan jangan ikuti aku, aku mau ke dapur." Haechan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan angkuh sambil mendongakkan kepalanya tinggi. Meninggalkan Mark yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Mark hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah milik Haechan yang seperti itu lau tetap mengikutinya dari belakang dengan tanpa mempedulikan peringatannya yang tadi.

"Ku bilang jangan ikuti aku!" Haechan membalikkan tubuhnya kesal saat mendapati Mark masih juga mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia kesal pria itu tidak mau mendengarkan kalimatnya dan bahkan tidak menganggap serius kalimatnya yang tadi.

"Sudahlah, Sayang. Marahnya disudahi dulu ya? Sekarang kita ke ruang makan dan sarapan. Kau pasti juga sudah lapar, kan? Atau kau mungkin ingin kembali jalan-jalan di beranda lagi? Nanti ku temani. Tadikan kau hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar saja." Sambil tersenyum Mark menarik pinggang milik Haechan untuk memeluknya dengan gemas. Melayangkan berjuta kecupan di atas permukaan wajah manis milik sang istri tercinta dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dengan maksud untuk meredakan segala kekesalan dan emosi yang sedang melandanya tersebut.

"Kau tahu? Kau itu sangat menyebalkan, dan aku sedang tidak mau bicara padamu." Haechan berusaha dengan keras untuk melepaskan tangan milik Mark yang sejak tadi masih saja memeluk pingganggnya dengan begitu posesif, sepertinya pria itu tidak mau melepaskannya sama sekali.

"Baiklah, Sayang. Aku minta maaf jika tadi sudah mengabaikanmu." Mark mengecup kening milik Haechan lama, yang hanya dibiarkan saja oleh Haechan yang sekarang sudah tenang berada di dalam pelukannya Mark.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak pengertian, yang tidak menemanimu jalan-jalan di beranda dan malah sibuk membaca buku sendiri." Mark menurunkan kecupannya pada pucuk hidung milik Haechan dengan gemas, dan bahkan dia tadi sudah sempat akan menggigit hidung itu jika saja dia tidak sadar bahwa mungkin hal itu akan membuat Haechan jadi semakin kesal padanya.

"Dan maafkan aku yang katamu sangat menyebalkan ini. Namun, meskipun aku menyebalkan, kau harus tahu Sayang, bahwa aku ini sangatlah mencin-"

"Dasar cheesy." Haechan mendorong kepala milik Mark, memotong ucapan dari pria itu yang ingin bilang jika dia sangatlah mencintainya. Dan maaf saja, Haechan itu bukan seorang wanita. Jadi menurut Haechan, kalimat-kalimat romantis seperti itu, seperti yang ingin disampaikan oleh Mark tadi bukanlah kalimat indah yang terdengar sangat meyenangkan bagi hatinya. Yang ada malah terdengar sangat membosankan dan aneh.

"Ok, baiklah aku memang cheesy. Tapi berhenti marah padaku, ya?" Mark masih belum putus asa untuk membujuk Haechan supaya bisa berhenti merajuk dan marah padanya. Haechan lagi-lagi mencebikkan bibirnya keras, menatap Mark tajam, dan mengecup bibir milik Mark. Tunggu. Mengecup? Haechan mengecup bibir Mark setelah merajuk dan marah-marah padanya? Astaga, mood swing milik Haechan memang tidak ada matinya.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah mengemis maaf padaku, maka aku dengan bermurah hatinya akan memaafkan dirimu." Haechan berbicara dengan intonasi main-main miliknya lalu mengecup bibir milik Mark lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit lebih lama.

"Mengemis? Terdengar sangat kasar sekali?" Mark menahan tengkuk milik Haechan saat sang istri itu hendak menjauhkan wajah mereka. Menatap mata miliknya dengan dalam, lalu masuk dan hanyut ke dalam pusaran kornea matanya yang bagai memiliki kekuatan magis yang dapat menghipnotis kesadarannya.

"Eeuhmm..." Haechan memejamkan matanya saat Mark telah menempelkan bibirnya. Mengalungkan tangannya erat ke leher milik pria itu saat merasakan bibirnya telah dilumat dengan begitu lembut olehnya.

Mark memeluk erat pinggang milik Haechan namun berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menempel pada perutnya. Mengelus lembut permukaan punggung sempit miliknya, menyalurkan seluruh perasaan cinta dan kasih sayangnya melalui pagutan mesra yang diberikannya pada sang istri. Lidahnya menerbos masuk ke dalam saat sudah merasa puas dengan bibir kissable milik sang istri. Mengabsen setiap deretan giginya dan mengelus-elus lembut permukaan langit-langit mulutnya. Dan lantas saja hal ini langsung direspon oleh sang istri dengan suara desahan lembut yang terdengar begitu syahdu di telinganya.

"Eunghyunghh!" Haechan menepuk keras bahu milik Mark saat merasakan paru-parunya sudah terasa sangat sesak. Mengisyaratkan padanya untuk segera menyudahi ciuman panas ini sebelum dirinya benar-benar akan kehabisan oksigen. Mark pun melepaskannya, mencium sudut bibirnya dan menyesapnya dalam saat di sana terdapat jejak saliva entah milik siapa. Haechan tidak peduli pada hal tersebut dan hanya mengatur napasnya saja dengan bersusah payah. Membiarkan Mark tetap mengecupi permukaan bibirnya dan bahkan sesekali masih menggigiti kedua belah bibirnya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan duduk dengan tenang di kursi pelanggan. Memandangi ibu tirinya, Sooyoung yang sejak tadi sedang sibuk menghias beberpa kue dan roti yang ada di dekat etalasi toko dari sana. Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk mengambil segelas cokelat hangatnya lalu menyesapnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Dirinya bosan berada di rumah terus, sehingga diapun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah lamanya, berniat untuk mengganggu Hina ataupun Sooyoung. Namun dia sadar bahwa di jam kerja seperti ini pasti di rumah lamanya tersebut tidak akan ada penghuninya sama sekali. Sooyoung di toko roti, dan Hina pasti juga sibuk di kampusnya atau mungkin ada pemotretan. Maka dari itu, dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Sooyoung saja, karena mustahil juga dirinya mengunjungi Hina di kampusnya.

"Kau kemari hanya sendirian saja? Kemana suamimu, jangan bilang kau bertengkar lagi dengan dia lalu kabur ke sini." Sooyoung berjalan menghampiri Haechan lalu ikut duduk untuk menemaninya, sambil membawakan sepiring vanilla sponge cake berlapis krim stroberi. Wanita itu baik sekali, mengerti sekali jika dirinya sekarang sedang sangat lapar dan ingin makan, makan, dan terus makan.

"Sembarangan. Aku ke sini karena aku merasa bosan berada sendirian di rumah. Mark sudah tidak mengizinkan aku untuk bekerja paruh waktu lagi. Jadi untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, aku memutuskan untuk main ke sini." Haechan menyendokkan cakenya lalu memakannya dengan semangat. Well, di luar sedang hujan dan ia rasa menikmati cake bersama dengan segelas cokelat panas adalah kombinasi yang tepat di tengah derasnya hujan.

"Tentu saja dia melarangmu, kau kan sedang hamil. Omong-omong sudah berapa minggu sekarang?" Sooyoung membersihkan apronnya yang sedikit kotor oleh beberapa krim yang menempel di sana dengan menggunakan tissue. Matanya sesekali menoleh ke arah Haechan yang sejak tadi nampak sangat bersemangat menyantap makanannya.

"Euhm, masuk dua bulan." Haechan mengelap sudut bibirnya saat merasakan ada krim yang tertinggal di sana. Sooyoung hanya tersenyum melihat bocah itu nampak begitu antusias menyantap makanannya, tipikal orang yang sedang hamil sekali.

"Apa saja kata dokter? Janinmu sehat 'kan?" Sooyoung menyilangkan kakinya lalu mulai bertanya dengan serius kepada anak tirinya tersebut. Jujur dia merasa sedikit khawatir saat mendengar jika Haechan sekarang sedang hamil, dia khawatirnya jika Haechan tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang tengah sedang hamil itu lalu dia akan berakhir dengan keguguran.

"Sehat, dia bilang tidak ada gejala-gejala serius yang tidak baik. Katanya bahkan boleh-boleh saja jika aku ingin melakukan hubungan intim dengan Mark sekarang, karena ya rahimku, plasentaku, dan amnionku baik-baik saja." Haechan bicara dengan sesukanya saja membuat Sooyoung jadi ternganga sendiri mendengar anak itu berbicara mengenai masalah ranjangnya dengan suaminya itu dengan tanpa tahu malu di depannya.

"Baguslah, dulu aku hampir keguguran saat hamil Hina karena aku melakukannya. Saat itu aku tidak tahu jika aku sedang hamil, dan tiba-tiba saja waktu itu perutku sangat keram dan ketika dibawa ke dokter ternyata aku sedang hamil. Waktu itu plasentaku menutupi sebagian leher rahim jadi dokter menganjurkan padaku untuk tidak melakukan hal itu terlebih dahulu." Sooyoung menceritakan pengalamannya yang hampir kehilangan Hina saat dirinya hamil dulu.

"Beruntung sekali gadis itu masih bisa hidup." Tak terasa kini cake yang tengah disantap oleh Haechan sudah hampir habis. "Apa aku boleh minta lagi?" Dia menyuapkan potongan cake terakhirnya sambil menatap Sooyoung dengan penuh harap supaya wanita itu mau menuruti keinginannya. Dia masih belum puas hanya dengan sepiring saja, omong-omong.

"Hah..." Sooyoung menghela napasnya panjang sambil menatap jengah ke arah Haechan, "Baiklah, kau tunggu di sini." Dia beranjak mengambil piring milik Haechan yang telah kosong lalu masuk ke dalam dapur toko untuk mengambilkan anak itu cake yang baru.

Haechan hanya menatap Sooyoung dengan cengiran kecilnya lalu kembali menyesap cokelat hangatnya. Matanya beralih memandangi rintikan hujan yang tengah membasahi jalanan dari kaca jendela yang ada di depannya. Hujan hari ini turun dengan cukup deras, dan sekarang dirinya merasa sedikit khawatir dengan Jaemin yang tak kunjung datang kemari juga. Padahal ini sudah lewat dari satu jam sejak dia mengabari anak itu untuk menemaninya. Tapi sampai sekarang anak itu masih belum datang ke sini juga.

Suara lonceng yang bergantung di atas pintu kafe terdengar, pertanda bahwa ada seseorang yang baru masuk untuk mengunjungi toko. Haechan menoleh ke arah pintu, dan langsung tersenyum saat melihat jika seseorang yang baru masuk ke dalam toko adalah Jaemin dengan rambut yang sedikit basah. Jaemin berhenti sebentar di depan pintu untuk merapikan rambutnya lalu kembali berjalan dengan langkah santai menuju ke meja milik Haechan setelahnya.

"Kau tadi naik apa?" Haechan bertanya saat Jaemin sudah duduk di depannya, dan orang itu masih saja sibuk dengan tatanan rambutnya.

Jaemin melirik Haechan sebentar lalu menyerobot segelas cokelat hangat yang ada di tangannya, dan hal ini membuat Haechan jadi berdecak malas sendiri. Tapi saat melihat sepertinya Jaemin sedang sangat kedinginan, akhirnya Haechan pun memutuskan untuk merelakan saja cokelat panasnya untuk anak itu.

"Astaga, Sayangku. Apa kau tau betapa beratnya perjuanganku untuk datang kemari?" Jaemin menaruh gelasnya yang telah kosong ke atas meja, "Saat kelasku baru saja selesai, aku langsung terburu-buru pergi ke halte untuk datang kemari. Tapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Baru saja aku berjalan sebentar, tapi tiba-tiba saja brraaaassss! Hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya hingga membuatku harus segera cepat-cepat lari ke halte. Dan parahnya saat aku sudah sampai di halte, ternyata aku masih harus menunggu bus yang datang selama kurang lebih dua puluh menit! Astaga, lihatlah demi dirimu aku rela basah-basahan seperti ini." Jaemin membanting punggunya pada sandaran tempat duduk yang empuk di belakangnya.

"Kau pasti sangat kedinginan, aku akan memesan cokelat hangat lagi untukmu kalau begitu." Haechan menatap Jaemin dengan tatapan tidak tega miliknya. Sebenarnya kasihan juga dia pada Jaemin, anak itu demi bisa menuruti keinginannya untuk bertemu sampai rela basah-basahan seperti itu.

"Dua jam lagi aku akan kembali ke kampus. Jadi maaf, sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa menemanimu lama-lama." Jaemin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menaruh benda itu ke atas mejanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak masalah. Kau sudah mau datang ke sini untuk menemaniku saja aku sudah senang." Haechan tersenyum ringan menanggapi ucapan dari Jaemin. Dan saat matanya beralih dari Jaemin, dia melihat kini Sooyoung telah datang dan sedang menuju ke mejanya dengan membawa cake yang diinginkannya tadi.

"Kau bersama dengan temanmu?" Sooyoung meletakkan sepiring sponge cake yang dibawanya tadi ke atas meja lalu mengalihkan atensinya kepada Jaemin yang sekarang tengah memamerkan cengiran kecil kepadanya. Dan yang dia tahu, Jaemin itu adalah satu-satunya teman dekat yang dimiliki oleh Haechan, yang dulu sering main ke rumah mereka sebelum Haechan menikah dengan Mark.

"Iya, dan aku minta cokelat hangat lagi. Dua ya, dan kau mau makan apa?" Haechan bertanya pada Jaemin sambil mulai menyantap makanannya.

"Euhm, tidak perlu, aku cokelat hangat saja sudah cukup." Jaemin menjawab dengan singkat, menolak untuk memesan makanan karena sekarang dirinya masih merasa belum terlalu lapar.

"Baiklah, nanti pelayan yang akan mengantarkannya ke sini. Aku pergi dulu." Sooyoung meninggalkan Haechan dan Jaemin untuk kembali mengurusi dapur tokonya. Meninggalkan dua bocah itu untuk kembali melanjutkan acara mengobrolnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaemin suka konsep hubungannya dengan pria bernama Jeno itu. Dia suka saat dirinya dengan sangat bangganya menganggap Jeno hanya sebagai fuck buddy, tapi Jeno malah menganggapnya sebagai kekasihnya. Dia merasa jika dirinya seperti berada di atas satu anak tangga yang lebih tinggi dari pria tersebut. Dan dia juga sering berpikir bahwa Jeno mungkin akan selalu memujanya karena pria itu telah menganggapnya sebagai kekasih. Berpikir bahwa Jeno akan selalu mengabarinya setiap saat jika mereka sedang tidak bersama, dan mungkin pria itu juga akan menyempatkan diri untuk mengucapkan kalimat selamat malam jika dirinya akan terpejam.

Tapi pikirannya itu tidaklah sesuai dengan realita yang sedang di hadapinya saat ini. Pria itu dulu memang dengan sangat terang-terangannya menyebut dirinya sebagai kekasihnya -saat mereka masih berada di Jeju, namun sekarang, dari semenjak mereka baru pulang dari Jeju hingga sekarang sudah lewat hampir dua minggu, pria itu bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun menghubungi dirinya. Dia tidak mengerti dengan cara kerja seorang Jeno dalam hal berpacaran, namun ia rasa, apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Jeno terhadap dirinya saat ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat keterlaluan. Membiarkan pacarmu (ok, Jaemin memang tidak menganggap Jeno sebagai pacarnya, namun Jeno kan pernah bilang jika Jaemin adalah pacarnya ketika mereka sedang berada di Jeju.), tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun darimu setelah bilang jika kalian adalah sepasang kekasih. Itu sangat keterlaluan, kan? Jika Jeno tidak serius mengajaknya berpacaran, ini bukan seperti dirinya sedang mengharapkan hal yang seperti itu, tapi ini lebih ke, bagaimana bisa Jeno bersikap begini pada seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai pacar?

Seharusnya di sini dirinyalah yang mempermainkan pria itu seperti sebuah boneka tali yang ia kendalikan dengan menggunakan jari-jemarinya. Dan semuanya seharusnya tidak seperti ini, bukan malah dia yang jadi merasa telah dipermainkan oleh pria itu. Bukan malah pria itu yang mengoper-oper dirinya di dalam kotak permainannya sendiri seperti ini. Dan bukan malah dirinya yang dibuat menjadi seseorang yang begitu bodoh, yang seolah selalu mengharapkan jika pria itu akan menghubunginya terlebih dahulu.

Ia merasa kalimat cinta yang dilontarkan oleh pria itu adalah omong kosong tidak berguna, yang membuatnya berubah menjadi seseorang yang begitu bodoh dan sinting seperti sekarang. Setiap saat sering mencuri-curi lihat ke arah ponselnya sendiri hanya untuk menengok apakah pria itu akan menghubunginya atau tidak. Setiap saat sering berharap jika pria itu akan menjemputnya di depan gerbang kampus jika dia baru pulang dari kuliahnya. Dan gilanya lagi, setiap saat dirinya selalu berharap jika pria itu akan menemuinya di rumahnya, lalu mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat panas yang akan membuat punggung dan pinggangnya jadi terasa sakit kembali di dalam kamar miliknya.

Tapi semua itu omong kosong, Jeno tidak pernah mengabarinya, menjemputnya, menemuinya atau bahkan sampai melakukan sesuatu yang sangat panas dengannya di dalam kamar miliknya. Dia memang hanya menganggap Jeno sebagai fuck buddy-nya, namun setidaknya Jeno memberinya klarifikasi terhadap apa yang sedang pria itu perbuat padanya sekarang. Mengaku sebagai pacarnya tapi tidak pernah mengunjunginya sama sekali. Dan jika begini, dia rasa dirinya benar-benar tidak memiliki seorang fuck buddy sama sekali yang akan menemaninya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan di atas ranjang.

"Semuanya tiga puluh enam dollar."

Jaemin tersentak saat sang petugas kasir yang ada di depannya menyerahkan barang belanjaan miliknya. Dia hanya tersenyum saja menerima barang itu lalu menyerahkan kartunya untuk membayar semua itu. Dia hanya membeli apel yang tadi telah dititipkan oleh Haechan saat di toko roti, dan beberapa camilan lainnya yang akan dibawanya ke rumah megah milik anak itu. Sore ini, setelah mata kuliah terakhirnya usai, rencananya dia akan pergi menemui anak itu karena tadi siang anak itu terus saja merengek padanya untuk mau berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Ketika dia sudah keluar dari toserba yang tadi dikunjunginya, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Dan karena dia tidak tahu siapakah orang yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut, maka diapun memutuskan untuk melalui saja mobil itu lalu melenggang begitu saja menuju ke arah halte atau mungkin dia akan menyegat taksi saja di pinggir jalan.

Tapi baru saja ketika tangannya terangkat untuk menghentikan sebuah taksi, dari belakang tubuhnya dia merasakan ada seseorang menggenggam tangannya lembut. Lalu mengecup pipinya dari samping tubuhnya dengan sangat lancang, dan saat telinganya mendengar ada sebuah suara yang sangat dihapalkannya menyapa gendang telinganya, dia tahu jika seseorang itu adalah Jeno. Pria keparat yang selama satu minggu lebih ini sudah membuatnya jadi merasa begitu dipermainkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Babe? Aku bahkan sudah menjemputmu dengan mobilku di depanmu tadi?" Jeno berbisik lembut ke telinganya tanpa mempedulikan kondisi mereka yang bahkan masih berada di pinggir jalan, dengan banyak orang yang mulai memperhatikan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan di pinggir jalan seperti ini.

"Don't fucking Babe me." Jaemin menepis tangan Jeno dengan kesal lalu berjalan menjauh darinya sambil memicingkan matanya menatap tidak suka pada pria tersebut.

"Why?" Jeno bertanya tidak mengerti pada Jaemin yang sekarang tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang begitu penuh dengan gelora kebencian. Ok, tatapannya itu memang sedikit mengerikan.

"Aku tidak merasa telah memanggil seorang sopir, jadi aku tidak peduli jika kau datang kemari untuk menjemputku. Dan sekarang minggir dari situ karena aku sedang ingin menghentikan taksi." Jaemin mendorong badan milik Jeno dengan sekuat tenaganya namun ternyata pria itu sangatlah kokoh dan tidak berpindah tempat sama sekali dari hadapannya.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku pun juga bukan sopirmu, Na." Jeno menarik tangan milil Jaemin dengan paksa dan membawa orang itu untuk mau masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Percuma saling lempar kata-kata di pinggir jalan seperti itu, lebih baik mereka segera masuk ke dalam mobil sekarang juga.

"Hanya antarkan aku sampai rumahnya Haechan, setelah itu jangan menemuiku lagi." Jaemin memasang sabuk pengamannya dengan tanpa menoleh ke arah Jeno sama sekali sejak tadi.

"Hei, kenapa kau jadi jual mahal begini?" Jeno menatap Jaemin tidak suka karena sejak tadi anak itu terus saja bersikap ketus seperti ini padanya. Apa anak itu sedang mengalami hipertiroidisme, seperti yang sering dialami oleh para wanita jika sedang dalam siklus PM-nya itu. Tapi Jaemin itu seorang pria, kan? Dia yakin itu, lalu kenapa sekarang sikapnya jadi seperti wanita begini.

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan, hanya cepat antarkan aku ke rumah milik Mark dan Haechan, karena kau tahu? Aku sudah muak berada di dalam satu ruangan mobil bersamamu." Jaemin mengatakannya dengan tidak menatap ke arah Jeno sama sekali, lagi.

"Lebih baik kau ikut denganku saja, mereka malam ini sedang tidak berada di rumah." Jika Jaemin bersikap dingin seperti itu, maka Jeno pun akan membalasnya dengan sikap dingin miliknya yang tak kalah mencekam darinya. Dia tidak suka mengalah, apalagi jika itu dengan seseorang yang mendadak marah tidak berguna seperti ini padanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Mereka memangnya kemana?" Jaemin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jeno karena merasa ingin tahu kemana Haechan sekarang setelah tadi mendesaknya untuk bertemu.

"Mereka mengunjungi rumah lama milik Nyonya Haechan, dan berhentilah bersikap merajuk seperti itu padaku, aku tidak menyukainya asal kau tahu."

"Ck, dan apakah aku harus peduli dengan apa yang kau suka dan benci."

Satu hal yang baru Jaemin ketahui tentang Jeno saat ini adalah, fakta bahwa pria itu adalah pria yang sangat sialan dan begitu keparat yang tidak memiliki rasa bersalah sama sekali. Di sini seperti dirinyalah yang sedang dipermainkan oleh pria itu, bukan dirinya yang mempermainkannya. Dia mengambil keputusan yang sangat salah dengan berniat mempermainkannya. Karena sekarang pada kenyataannya bukan dirinyalah yang sedang mempermainkan pria tersebut, tapi ini lebih seperti pada dirinya yang sedang terjebak ke dalam arena permainannya sendiri. Dan jangankan hendak mempermainkannya, menyentuhnya sedikit saja dirinya tidak bisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark sedikit terburu-buru saat baru turun dari mobil tiba-tiba saja Haechan langsung menarik tangannya dan menggandengnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah lama milik anak itu. Haechan tidak mempedulikan Mark dan hanya terus menyeret pria itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, karena sungguh dia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera memasuki kamar lama miliknya.

"Pelan-pelan, Sayang." Mark akhirnya menahan tangan milik Haechan supaya anak itu bisa berjalan lebih pelan dan tidak terburu-buru seperti ini. Dia khawatir dengan kandungan sang istri ok. Haechan tadi awalnya cemberut saat Mark menahan tangannya dengan sangat kencang seperti itu, namun tidak lama kemudian dia segera mengganti wajah cemberutnya itu dengan senyuman saat tangan milik Mark beralih untuk memeluk pinggangnya dan mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah dengan berjalan santai.

Haechan masuk ke dalam rumahnya lalu melihat Hina sedang menonton tv sambil menaruh kakinya di atas meja. Gadis menyebalkan itu bahkan tidak menyadari kedatangannya dan malah tetap fokus pada tontonan yang sedang dilihatnya di layar tv tersebut. Hal ini membuat Haechan jadi berdecak kesal sendiri lalu melepaskan tangan milik Mark dari pinggangnya dan berjalan menghampiri Hina untuk menyadarkan anak itu bahwa sekarang dirinya sedang berkunjung kemari.

"Awww!" Hina mengaduh kesakitan merasakan kakinya ditendang oleh seseorang yang datang ke rumahnya dengan cara yang sangat mengejutkan seperti ini. Matanya menatap Haechan dengan kesal dan hampir saja membalas perlakuan orang itu dengan melemparkan remote tv ke kepalanya, tapi dia mengurungkan niatannya tersebut saat melihat jika Haechan datang kemari juga bersama dengan suaminya, Mark.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Hina menurunkan remote tv yang tadi hampir ia layangkan ke kepala milik Haechan ke atas meja. Haechan tidak menanggapi Hina sama sekali dan hanya mendengus saja lalu menarik Mark untuk ikut duduk di sofa bersamanya. Dia menggeser dengan kasar badan milik Hina meminta gadis itu untuk menjauh saja karena sekarang dirinya ingin duduk di atas sofa tersebut. Namun Hina tidak menurutinya dan tetap bertahan di atas tempat duduknya, membiarkan Haechan duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Malam ini aku akan tidur di sini." Haechan menjawab pelan. Sekarang posisinya sedang berada di tengah-tengah, Mark di sebelah kanannya dan Hina di sebelah kirinya. Sesekali dia menendang-nendang kecil kaki milik Hina mengisyaratkan kepadanya untuk lebih baik segera pergi dari sana saja.

"Ck! Kakiku sakit, dasar sialan!" Hina berteriak murka, dan jika saja dia tidak ingat jika sekarang Haechan sedang hamil, maka sudah sejak tadi dia akan membalas perlakuan milik anak itu.

"Jangan mengumpati istriku seperti itu." Mark yang sejak tadi tidak banyak bersuara langsung menarik tubuh milik Haechan untuk semakin merapat kepadanya saat mendengar istrinya diumpati seperti itu. Dan tidak lupa dirinya juga menasihati Haechan untuk berhenti mengganggu saudara perempuannya itu.

"Dia memang menyebalkan Hyung." Haechan memprofikasi Mark supaya pria itu mau memarahi Hina untuk dirinya.

"Kau juga Sayang, berhentilah terus menganggunya seperti itu. Tidak baik menendanginya terus seperti tadi." Dan bukannya memarahi Hina, Mark lagi-lagi malah menegur Haechan supaya tidak menganggu Hina lagi. Lantas saja hal ini langsung membuat Haechan jadi cemberut sendiri karena merasa telah kalah dari Hina.

"Dia sejak dulu memang sangat kasar, Oppa." Hina mencibir Haechan dengan memanggil Mark dengan sebutan seperti itu, seolah sedang mengejek Haechan yang tadi habis kena teguran dari suaminya sendiri.

"HEII!" Hampir saja tadi Haechan menjambak rambut milik Hina yang untungnya hal tersebut langsung ditahan dengan sigap oleh Mark yang ada di sampingnya. Dan Hina sendiri yang melihat jika sepertinya Haechan akan mengamuk pun segera berdiri dari duduknya lalu menjauh dari jangkauan milik bocah itu.

"Aku mau ke kamar saja, dasar perusak suasana." Hina berkata datar dan memandang Haechan dengan tatapan kesal miliknya. Untung saja tadi tangan milik Haechan segera ditahan oleh Mark, karena jika tidak, sekarang pasti kepalanya akan terasa sangat sakit karena jambakan super mematikan dari anak itu.

Haechan menatap kesal ke arah Hina dan menampik tangan milik Mark yang sejak tadi masih memeganginya, "Jangan bicara denganku!" Haechan berseru kesal pada Mark. Dia sedang marah karena pria itu sejak tadi lebih cenderung membela Hina daripada membelanya. Dan lagi, dia juga tidak suka Hina memanggil Mark dengan panggilan 'Oppa' seperti yang didengarnya tadi. Apa-apaan gadis itu, sejak dulu dia biasanya juga memanggil Mark dengan hanya menyebut namanya saja, tidak ada embel-embel yang seperti tadi. Dasar gadis menyebalkan!

"Kau marah?" Mark mengelus permukaan tangannya yang tadi habis ditampik oleh Haechan, sedikit sakit karena anak itu tadi melakukannya dengan kasar dan keras. Bahkan punggung tangannya sampai memerah karena ulahnya itu tadi.

"Iya aku marah, kau lebih membela dia bukan aku!" Haechan menjauh dari Mark dan membuang wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan dari pria tersebut. Tangannya dia lipat ke dada lalu bibirnya kembali mencebik karena masih merasa begitu kesal dengan perilaku milik Mark tadi.

"Aku tidak membela siapapun Sayang, tapi memang benarkan menendangi Hina seperti tadi itu tidak baik. Kau pasti juga akan marah jika diperlakukan begitu." Mark tidak ada niatan untuk mendekati Haechan dan hanya berusaha memberi anak itu pengertian bahwa apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Hina tadi bukanlah hal yang baik, apalagi Hina itu seorang wanita.

"Terus saja membelanya." Haechan menundukkan kepalanya pada lengan sofa dan berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia mendadak jadi merasa sedih sendiri mendengar Mark sejak tadi terus membela Hina.

"Aku tidak membelanya Sayang, aku tadi bahkan juga sudah menegurnya." Mark mulai mendekati Haechan saat dirasa anak itu benar-benar serius marah padanya. Tangannya ia angkat untuk mengelus pucuk kepalanya namun lagi-lagi langsung ditampik dengan kasar oleh Haechan.

"Kau hanya menengurnya sekali dan malah menegurku sebanyak dua kali! Itu berarti kau lebih membela dia!" Haechan semakin menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menggunakan lipatan tangan kanannya, supaya Mark tidak melihat bahwa sekarang dia sudah mulai menangis.

Mark menggaruk rambutnya sendiri saat merasa Haechan semakin lama jadi semakin mendrama, membuatnya jadi merasa repot sendiri karena tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana supaya anak itu bisa berhenti marah seperti ini padanya. Dia tidak mau jika Haechan marah padanya dan lagi-lagi kembali mendiami dirinya seperti waktu itu. Tidak mau bicara, tidak mengacuhkannya, dan bahkan tidak mau melihatnya sama sekali. Itu sangat menyeramkan, sungguh.

"Baiklah, aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf, ok?" Mark menarik bahu milik Haechan, berharap jika anak itu akan mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menatapnya. Tapi pada kenyataannya Haechan tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali, dia terus menahan tubuhnya dan tidak mau untuk beranjak dari posisinya yang sejak tadi terus menunduk itu.

"Sayang?" Mark semakin mendekat padanya lalu memeluknya dari belakang dan sesekali juga mendaratkan kecupannya ke kepala milik sang istri. Mengelusnya lembut, berharap jika sang istri akan mengangkat wajahnya dan mereka bisa segera bicara dengan baik-baik untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang sebenarnya sangat sepele ini.

"Hiks...hiks.."

Dan Mark semakin pusing saat mendengar Haechan malah menangis di balik tangannya. Ia mencoba untuk menarik tangan milik anak itu dan melihat bagaimana keadaannya saat ini. Namun ternyata sesuai dengan dugaannya, Haechan tidak mau mengangkat tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya semakin kuat pada lengan sofa. Dan pelajaran yang penting untuk Mark, bahwa Haechan yang sedang hamil itu adalah seseorang yang sangat, sangat, dan sangat sensitif.

"Sayang, sudah jangan menangis. Maafkan aku, ok?" Mark masih berusaha untuk menarik bahu milik Haechan. Dengan gerakan yang pelan namun cengkeramannya cukup kuat, hingga membuat Haechan akhirnya mau mengangkat wajahnya juga. Setelah itu dia menarik dagu milik anak itu supaya menghadap ke arahnya, memperhatikan mata yang sudah berair dan sembab itu lalu menghapus jejak-jejak air mata miliknya. Sekarang Mark benar-benar sangat merasa bersalah sekali pada sang istri, jika tahu hasilnya akan seperti ini, ia rasa lebih baik dia tadi memarahi Hina habis-habisan saja supaya Haechan tidak akan menangis seperti ini.

"Kenapa dia menangis?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Mark yang masih sibuk menyeka air mata milik Haechan, dia menoleh ke belakang ke arah pintu dan melihat jika ibu mertuanya 'lah yang datang. Wanita itu datang sambil membawa berbungkus-bungkus plastik yang berisi belanjaan, dan dia menebak jika itu adalah keperluan dapur.

"Putrimu sangat jahat sekali, dia mau merebut suamiku!" Haechan berteriak ngawur lalu kembali menangis lagi, dan sekarang dengan suara yang lebih kencang dan melengking. Membuat Mark jadi semakin bingung sendiri harus menenangkannya dengan cara yang bagaimana.

"Hah?! Maksudnya apa?!" Sooyoung bertanya tidak mengerti dan berjalan menghampiri Haechan yang sejak tadi masih belum bisa tenang juga, dan malah semakin kencang menangisnya. Dan dia membatin jika Haechan yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah Haechan yang benar-benar sangat lembek dan cengeng. Tidak seperti Haechan yang selama ini begitu membangkang dan keras kepala.

Hina yang berada di dalam kamarnya merasa sangat terganggu saat mendengarkan suara milik Haechan yang begitu keras itu memekakkan telinga miliknya. Dengan langkah menghentak diapun memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan tv dan menemui manusia menyebalkan itu untuk menegurnya supaya dia segera diam dan berhenti berteriak seperti tadi.

"Oh ayolah, Sayang. Berhenti menangis dan jangan mempedulikan hal yang tadi, ok?" Mark menarik Haechan ke dalam pelukannya karena sudah merasa sangat putus asa dengannya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi supaya sang istri itu bisa diam. Selama ini dia memang bisa menghadapi Haechan yang cerewet, berisik, dan suka membantah, namun jika untuk menghadapi Haechan yang menangis, maka pengalamannya adalah nol. Haechan jarang menangis jika bersamanya dan jadi dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana supaya anak itu bisa tenang.

Sooyoung pun juga demikian, sekarang dia benar-benar merasa dibuat bingung saat melihat Haechan menangis sampai seperti ini. Selama menjadi ibu tiri dari anak itu, jujur sekalipun dia tidak pernah melihat bocah itu menangis, apalagi sampai bertingkah secengeng ini. Dengan sedikit khawatir dia menaruh barang-barang belanjaannya lalu menghampiri bocah itu dan mengelus kepalanya pelan, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Tapi sepertinya percuma saja, karena dipeluk suaminya sendiri saja bocah itu masih tidak bisa tenang apalagi hanya sekedar dielus seperti itu olehnya.

"Haechan menangis?" Hina yang baru keluar dari kamar juga dibuat terheran-heran saat melihat Haechan sekarang sedang menangis dipelukannya Mark sambil kepalanya juga sedang dielus lembut oleh ibunya. Gadis itu menunjuk tak percaya ke arah Haechan dan menatap ibunya dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan keterkejutan. Ok, sepertinya Haechan yang menangis adalah hal yang mengherankan di sini, bahkan sampai semua orang jadi heran sendiri pada hal ini.

"Dia bilang kau ingin merebut suaminya. Dan ya, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, hanya itu saja yang diucapkan olehnya lalu setelah itu dia menangis sekencang ini." Sooyoung menjawab Hina dengan masih mengelus rambut milik Haechan, berharap jika tangisan milik bocah itu bisa segera reda.

"What?!" Hina melotot tidak mengerti. Siapa yang mau main rebut-rebutan suami di sini? Astaga, anak itu ngawur sekali bicaranya.

"Sebenarnya tadi ada sedikit keributan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Tadi ak-"

"Tadi kau membelanya lalu setelah itu dia memanggilmu dengan panggilan Oppa yang sangat terdengar sangat menggelikan bagiku! Huwaaa!" Haechan mengangkat kepalanya lalu berbicara sambil menangis untuk memotong perkataan dari Mark tadi. Dia menangis dengan sangat keras seolah telah disakiti secara bertubi-tubi oleh Mark dan Hina.

Sooyoung menghela napasnya lalu memasang wajah jengah saat ternyata sumber masalahnya hanyalah hal yang sangat sepele seperti ini. Dan dia bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa sekarang Haechan hanya sedang merasa cemburu saja, hanya perlu ditenangkan sedikit maka tangisannya nanti akan segera mereda juga.

"Kita pergi sekarang, biarkan mereka berdua saja." Sooyoung menarik lengan milik Hina yang masih melotot tak percaya itu untuk menyeretnya pergi dari ruangan itu. Membiarkan Mark hanya berdua saja dengan Haechan, supaya pria itu bisa lebih leluasa untuk menenangkan istrinya yang sedang menangis.

Mark menghela napasnya lalu menghapus air mata yang ada di wajah milik sang istri dengan lembut. Terus berusaha membujuknya supaya diam dan segera memaafkan dirinya. Dia tidak suka melihat wajah manis milik istri kesayangannya ini terus dibanjiri oleh air mata kesedihannya. Dia ingin sang istri bisa cepat tenang lalu kembali menampilkan wajah cerianya kembali. Tersenyum manis padanya hingga akan membuatnya jadi merasa lega.

"Hina tidak ada maksud seperti itu, Sayang. Sudah jangan menganggapnya serius, ya?" Mark mengecup kelopak mata milik Haechan pelan lalu menatapnya sayang. Menyampaikan seluruh rasa kasih miliknya dengan tulus kepada anak itu dan berharap dia akan segera tenang lalu mereka akan segera berbaikan juga.

"Tapi aku tidak suka mendengar dia memanggilmu seperti itu hikss... dia sangat menyebalkan, dan kau tadi juga memilih untuk lebih membelanya!" Tangisan milik Haechan telah berubah menjadi sesenggukkan dan anak itu juga jadi semakin brutal menghisap ingusnya yang setiap saat hampir meleleh keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Dan Mark yang melihat hal tersebutpun langsung segera mengambilkan tissue yang ada di meja untuk setelahnya akan ia tempelkan pada hidung milik anak itu supaya segera mengeluarkan seluruh cairan lendir tersebut dari hidungnya.

Mark masih memegangi tissuenya lalu menyuruh Haechan untuk segera mengeluarkan ingusnya. Dan Haechan yang sebenarnya masih sangat marah pada Mark pun memutuskan untuk menuruti perintah dari pria itu. Mendorong keluar semua cairan itu hingga ia rasa semuanya sudah keluar lalu lanjut menangis lagi, kali ini dengan tangisan yang lebih pelan.

Mark membuang tissue tersebut ke dalam tempat sampah yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya lalu kembali memfokuskan dirinya kepada Haechan. Dia menarik anak itu untuk duduk ke pangkuannya, namun ternyata Haechan menolak hal tersebut dan tidak mau untuk melihat ke arahnya sama sekali.

"Kau lapar? Kau ingin makan? Aku akan membelikan apapun untukmu, asal kau mau berhenti menangis ya?" Mark semakin putus asa dan memberi Haechan penawaran, yang sebenarnya cocok diberikan untuk anak kecil.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil?" Dan ternyata benar. Tawaran dari Mark tadi hanya akan menarik jika diberikan kepada anak kecil, bukan kepada Haechan. Lihat saja anak itu sekarang, menatap begitu garang ke arah Mark seolah dirinya benar-benar sedang berada di puncak tertinggi gunung emosinya.

"Ok, kau bukan anak kecil, Sayang. Jadi sekarang, karena kau bukan anak kecil, tidak bisakah kau berhenti menangis? Dan aku benar-benar minta maaf soal yang tadi." Mark menarik Haechan ke dalam pelukannya lagi lalu menghujani pucuk kepalanya dengan kecupan. Dan yang sangat mengejutkan, ternyata Haechan juga membalas pelukannya dan bahkan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman pada dadanya.

"Jangan pernah mau kalau dipanggil Oppa olehnya." Haechan memasang wajah kesal karena masih sangat sebal dengan panggilan yang diberikan oleh Hina tadi untuk Mark. Dia tidak terima karena kesannya wanita itu seperti sedang menggodai Mark, sementara Mark itukan suaminya, jadi mana suka dia jika Mark dipanggil seperti itu oleh Hina.

"Iya. Aku akan menegurnya jika dia memanggilku lagi dengan panggilan yang seperti itu." Mark mengangkat wajah milik Haechan lalu menghapus beberapa jejak air mata yang masih tersisa di pipi berisi milik anak itu. Belakangan Haechan memang makan dengan baik, sangat baik malah. Dan dia suka itu, karena jujur saja dia sebenarnya juga kurang suka jika Haechan tampak kurus sebab sering meninggalkan waktu makannya.

"Jika perlu marahi saja dia! Pukuli dia, aniaya dia dan cincang saj-"

"Ssstt... Bicaramu kasar sekali. Jangan begitu lagi, ok?" Mark menghentikan Haechan yang sedang meracaukan kalimat kasar itu dengan sebuah kecupan singkat yang terasa sangat hangat bagi Haechan.

"Lalu kau juga jangan pernah membela dia di depanku! Sekalipun aku yang salah kau harus tetap membelaku dan jangan pernah membelanya lagi! Tak peduli mau dia benar dan tidak salah sama sekali, tapi di matamu akulah yang harus paling benar, tidak pernah salah dan harus selalu kau bela! Ingat itu!" Haechan menegakkan duduknya untuk menjadi saling berhadapan dengan Mark. Jari telunjuknya ia pakai untuk menunjuk wajah milik pria itu, mengisyaratkan padanya bahwa kali ini dirinya sedang benar-benar serius dan harus dituruti.

"Ok, kaulah yang paling benar. Aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu salah." Satu kesimpulan kecil yang dapat Mark ambil dari kejadian yang terjadi pada malam ini adalah, satu; Haechan tidak pernah suka jika dia membela orang lain dan menyalahkannya. Dua; Haechan akan marah padanya jika dia sampai berani membela orang lain secara terang-terangan di hadapannya. Tiga; Haechan tidak pernah salah dan akan selalu merasa benar. Dan sebagai suami yang baik, maka Mark rasa dirinya harus menuruti semua keinginan milik Haechan. Selalu membelanya dan tidak boleh membela orang lain, jangan memancing emosinya dengan memaksa untuk tetap membela oranglain, dan selalu menganggap bahwa sang istri adalah seseorang yang selalu benar dan tidak pernah salah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeno bukanlah tipikal pria yang pandai mengerti perasaan milik orang lain. Dia pasif sekali akan hal itu, dan paling tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang mendadak marah padanya dengan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Seperti yang sedang dilakukan oleh Jaemin padanya saat ini. Dia sejak tadi sudah menanyai anak itu tentang apa yang sebenarnya telah membuat anak itu jadi marah dan tidak mau berbicara padanya seperti ini. Ia tidak suka main tebak-tebakkan dan paling benci jika seseorang tidak bisa langsung jujur saja padanya seperti ini. Jika dia memang telah melakukan hal yang salah, seharusnya Jaemin sejak tadi segera memberitahunya dan maka setelah itu masalah mereka akan segera selesai. Bukan malah terus mengabaikannya seperti ini.

"Jangan hanya diam saja, Na." Jeno menarik tubuh milik Jaemin untuk dipeluknya dari belakang. Saat ini mereka sedang berbaring bersama di atas ranjang milik Jeno, setelah tadi Jeno sedikit memaksa Jaemin untuk mau menginap di apartemennya.

"Jangan pedulikan aku, urus saja urusanmu sendiri. Dan, lima menit lagi aku akan keluar dari apartemenmu. Mendadak aku jadi berubah pikiran, lebih baik aku tidur di kamarku sendiri saja." Jaemin berkata ketus pada Jeno saat sekarang hatinya sedang semakin panas karena merasa sangat jengkel dan marah pada pria tersebut. Tadi dia kira Jeno mengajaknya untuk menginap di apartemennya adalah karena pria itu ingin menjelaskan kepadanya kenapa sejak pulang dari Jeju dia tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Tapi ternyata perkiraannya itu salah dan tidak ada benarnya sama sekali. Ini sudah lebih dari satu jam dirinya berada di apartemen milik pria itu, dan ternyata Lee sialan Jeno itu tidak ada keinginan untuk memberikannya penjelasan sama sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa bersikap seketus ini padaku, namun yang jelas, apa kau tidak merindukanku sama sekali? Kita bahkan tidak bertemu selama kurang lebih dua minggu." Jeno membalik tubuh milik Jaemin dengan paksa supaya mereka bisa saling berhadapan. Dan Jaemin pun langsung melayangkan tatapan bencinya saat matanya bertubrukan dengan netra milik Jeno. Menatapnya penuh marah dan bahkan hampir saja memukul wajah tampan miliknya itu.

"Nah itulah masalahnya! Kau tanya apa aku tidak merindukanmu? Seharusnya kau tanyakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri, dasar pria sialan! Mengajakku berpacaran lalu saat aku sudah menerimamu kau malah dengan mudahnya langsung tidak memberiku kabar sama sekali saat kita sudah kembali dari Jeju! Tidak menelponku, tidak menemuiku, dan bahkan kau tidak mengirimiku pesan! Apa kau ingin mempermainkan diriku? Jika memang iya, maka lebih baik kita putus saja sekarang! Aku juga tidak butuh kekasih seperti dirimu!" Jaemin meluapkan seluruh kekesalannya dengan sangat menggebu-gebu, seolah-olah dirinya memang benar-benar sedang marah pada kekasihnya sendiri yang tidak pernah menghubungi dirinya sama sekali itu.

"Wah, kenapa kau semarah ini padaku?" Jeno menatap Jaemin dengan tatapan mata tak percaya, "Dengarkan aku, aku tidak pernah berpacaran jadi tidak pernah tahu bagaimana cara kerja pacaran itu berjalan. Aku tidak pernah menemuimu itu karena aku sibuk. Dan kaupun harus tahu, sesuka apapun aku padamu, tetap saja pekerjaan adalah yang paling utama bagiku. Dan kenapa aku tidak pernah menghubungimu? Jawabannya sangat sederhana, karena aku tidak tahu untuk apa aku harus menghubungimu. Apakah aku harus menghubungimu untuk menanyakan apakah kau sudah makan? Sudah mau tidur? Atau bahkan kau sudah ke kamar mandi atau belum juga harus kutanyakan?"

"Ayolah Jaemin, aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana berpacaran dengan baik jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjadi diriku sendiri. Tidak menemuimu karena aku memang sibuk, sekalipun aku tidak sibuk akupun lebih memilih untuk beristirahat. Lalu tidak menghubungimu sama sekali karena aku memang tidak tahu untuk apa aku harus menghubungimu. Dan jika kau bertanya kenapa malam ini aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu, maka jawabannya adalah karena aku baru saja merasa rindu padamu." Jeno berkata panjang lebar pada Jaemin dan berharap jika bocah yang ada di dalam dekapannya ini akan mengerti dengan seluruh penjelasannya.

"Dasar bajingan." Jaemin mengumpat sambil menahan emosinya. Dia tidak habis pikir jika Jeno adalah seseorang yang sangat sialan seperti ini. Dia kira, satu-satunya orang keparat yang ada di dalam hubungan ini hanyalah dirinya, namun ternyata dia salah. Jeno adalah pria yang lebih sialan dan beribu-ribu kali lebih bajingan dari yang dirinya kira. Jika begini percuma juga dirinya merasa begitu angkuh telah menganggap Jeno sebagai fuck buddy-nya, karena ternyata Jeno tidaklah segila itu terhadap sex. Pria itu malah cenderung lebih biasa saja dalam hubungan ini, dan bahkan mungkin dia juga tidak terlalu serius untuk menganggapnya sebagai kekasihnya.

"Lima menit berlalu, dan maaf sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang." Jaemin berusaha melepaskan pelukan milik Jeno yang ada di pinggangnya karena dirinya sudah merasa sangat muak berada di sini. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia sudah sangat sombong sekali terhadap dirinya sendiri dengan berkata akan mempermainkan Jeno dengan sesuka hatinya dan memonopoli pria itu di dalam kotak permainnya. Tapi lihat sekarang? Sepertinya malah pria itulah yang mempermainkannya. Dasar idiot!

"Aku tidak akan memperbolehkan dirimu untuk pulang." Jeno menahan pinggang milik Jaemin dengan sangat erat dan menatap tajam ke arah pria itu, "Sekarang katakan padaku bagaimana cara berpacaran yang benar, karena sungguh aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan cara kerja pacaran yang sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan."

Jaemin mencebikkan bibirnya kesal, meski sebenarnya di dalam hatinya dia merasa menang karena sekarang akhirnya Jeno kalah juga di bawah kendalinya. Inilah yang sejak dulu diinginkannya, dia yang mengendalikan pria itu di bawah permainannya, dan bukan malah dia yang dipermainkan oleh pria itu.

"Aku tidak akan banyak meminta padamu. Tapi, bisakah kau setidaknya memberiku perhatian, ya meskipun hanya mengirimiku pesan singkat saja. Dan juga aku ingin kita bisa bertemu, sekalipun itu hanya seminggu sekali." Jaemin tersenyum semanis mungkin sambil menatap Jaemin dengan mata bening miliknya. Memeluk leher milik Jeno dengan erat lalu secara perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kepada pria itu. Setidaknya dia harus bersikap sebagai seorang kekasih sungguhan 'kan jika ingin mempermainkan perasaan seseorang.

"Apa aku harus seperti itu? Maksudku adalah, apakah aku harus mengabarimu, dan sering-sering bertemu denganmu. Apa kau tidak akan merasa bosan denganku jika kita sering bertemu seperti itu?" Jeno menelusupkan kepalanya ke leher milik Jaemin lalu mulai menghirup aroma tubuh milik anak itu dengan begitu dalam.

Jaemin sedikit bergidik saat Jeno telah melancarkan lidahnya untuk menjilat cuping telinganya. Bangsat, itu area sensitif miliknya omong-omong, "Aaahh... Jangan melumatnya seperti itu!" Satu desahan keluar dari bibir tipis milik Jaemin saat Jeno dengan gerakan mulut yang begitu sensual itu melumat cuping telinga miliknya.

"Kau selalu sangat sensitif, dan ya aku suka dengan hal itu." Jeno merubah posisi tidur mereka dengan membawa Jaemin untuk tertidur di atas tubuhnya. Memeluk pinggang milik anak itu dengan erat lalu langsung menyerang bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Jaemin menyamankan posisinya yang berada di atas tubuh milik Jeno dengan tangan yang bertumpu di dada milik pria itu. Mulutnya masih fokus untuk meladeni ciuman dalam yang sekarang tengah dilancarkan oleh Jeno kepadanya. Kepalanya ia miringkan ke kanan untuk mencari celah supaya dirinya bisa mencuri sedikit oksigen untuk mengisi saluran respirasi miliknya yang sekarang sudah semakin terasa menipis.

"Errhhmmm..." Suara desahan milik Jaemin tertelan dalam ciumannya. Dia merasa sangat melayang ketika tangan milik Jeno baru saja hinggap di belahan pantatnya dan meremasnya secara pelan namun teratur. Begitu lembut hingga membuat dirinya benar-benar merasa sangat tebuai akan sentuhannya tersebut.

Jeno melepaskan ciumannya lalu bibirnya turun menuju ke arah leher milik Jaemin. Menjilatnya pelan dan begitu lembut, hingga memberikannya getaran aneh yang terasa sangat memabukkan bagi birahi miliknya. Ini sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali mereka bercinta, dan rasanya dia benar-benar sangat merindukan semua sensasi yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Jaemin memegang bahu milik Jeno dengan erat saat pria itu lagi-lagi merubah posisi mereka menjadi dia yang berada di bawah kungkungan kuasa milik pria itu. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing saat merasak seluruh gejolak nafsu kini telah benar-benar menguasai dirinya. Kakinya ia angkat untuk menggoda genital milik Jeno dari balik celananya, dan silahkan sebuat dia sebagai seseorang yang jalang karena telah melakukan hal tersebut.

Dia mengeluarkan seringaian tipis miliknya saat malam ini dirinya telah kembali berhasil menarik pria itu ke atas ranjang untuk melakukan hal ini. Menguasainya dengan sangat erat dan membuat pria itu seakan jadi begitu memujanya ketika mereka sedang berada di atas ranjang. Ia suka dengan hal tersebut, seolah dirinya telah kembali berhasil membuat pria itu menjadi seperti bahan permainannya. Mempermainkan pria itu dengan sesuka hatinya dan kelak jika dia sudah merasa bosan, maka ia akan segera membuangnya. Membuangnya begitu jauh hingga membuat pria itu jadi merasa begitu terluka karena kelak ia akan meninggalkan goresan luka yang begitu lebar di dalam hati miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark memperhatikan ruangan kamar milik Haechan dengan seksama, ini adalah yang pertama kali bagi dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar ini. Dan dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, kamar ini tidak cukup luas, sangat sederhana namun di sisi lain terasa sekali kehangatannya. Selesai makan malam tadi, Haechan benar-benar memaksa untuk tidur dan menginap di rumah lamanya itu, dan dia yang sejak dulu memang tidak pernah bisa berkata 'tidak' untuk sang istri tercintanya itupun hanya menurutinya.

Kamar ini hanya berisikan beberapa benda saja, karena memang kata Haechan dulu kamar ini sudah dirombak habis-habisan oleh ibu tirinya sejak mereka menikah. Di sini hanya ada kasur lantai dan selimut yang telah disiapkan dan ditata rapi oleh sang istri tadi, selain itu juga hanya terdapat beberapa foto milik Haechan yang masih menempel di dinding, dan tidak lupa dia juga melihat ada dua buah lemari laci minimalis yang berada di dekat pintu.

"Hyung, kau pakai ini saja ya?" Haechan masuk secara tiba-tiba ke dalam kamar dan membuat Mark sedikit terkejut. Mark menoleh ke arahnya dan melihat istrinya itu membawa satu set piyama tidur yang masih terbungkus di dalam plastik. Dia rasa piyama itu sepertinya untuk dirinya, karena memang tadi dirinya hampir menyuruh pelayannya untuk mengantarkan piyamanya yang ada di rumah kemari, sebab tidak mungkin juga 'kan dirinya tidur dengan menggunakan setelan kantornya.

"Ini masih baru?" Mark menghampiri Haechan sambil melepaskan dasi yang masih melingkar di lehernya. Jujur saja, sekarang dirinya masihlah memakai setelan kantor yang lengkap, karena ya, tadi ketika dia baru pulang dari kantornya tiba-tiba saja Haechan telah menghadangnya dan memaksanya untuk pergi ke sini. Jadi dia belum sempat berganti pakaian tadi.

"Tidak, ini milik Ayahku tapi masih aku simpan." Haechan membantu Mark melepaskan dasinya setelah tadi dia meletakkan baju yang dibawanya itu ke atas meja. Mark sendiri yang melihat Haechan begitu perhatian padanya pun beberapa kali mencuri ciuman dari bibir miliknya.

"Sekarang kau ganti bajumu." Haechan melipat dasi itu lalu meletakkannya ke atas meja sambil menyerahkan piyama milik mendiang ayahnya kepada Mark. Setelah itu dia berjalan menuju ke arah kasur lantainya dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya di sana, dia sudah sangat mengantuk omong-omong.

"Hei, kau mau ganti baju di sini!?" Haechan menatap Mark dengan mata yang membulat saat melihat pria itu tidak keluar dari kamarnya dan malah berganti pakaian di sini bukan di kamar mandi. "Hyuuung, berganti bajunya di kamar mandi saja!" Haechan menutup wajahnya dengan menggunakan selimutnya saat melihat Mark telah membuka 2 kancing kemeja teratas miliknya.

Mark hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah milik Haechan yang begitu manis saat sedang malu itu, "Kenapa aku harus? Bukankah kau juga sudah sering melihat ini?" Mark melepaskan ikat pinggangnya dan Haechan langsung jadi semakin menyembunyikan tubuhnya di dalam balutan selimut miliknya.

"Aku maluuuu!" Haechan memunggungi Mark dan benar-benar menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam selimut. Well, dia malu melihat Mark berganti pakaian di depannya. Rasanya dia pasti akan mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh jika melihat Mark tidak memakai baju, apalagi jika dia sampai berganti pakaian tepat di depannya seperti ini. Nanti yang ada kedua pipinya pasti akan memanas karena dia terlalu memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh yang sedikit liar. Entahlah, belakangan dia memang suka berfantasi liar jika sedang berdua saja dengan Mark.

"Kenapa harus malu?" Mark tiba-tiba saja sudah ikut berbaring di sebelah Haechan dan memeluknya dengan erat. Tangannya ia pakai untuk menarik selimut yang sekarang sedang menutupi wajah milik Haechan, meski awalnya sedikit sulit untuk ditarik, namun akhirnya sekarang anak itu mau juga membuka selimutnya. Dan tampaklah wajah manis sedikit memerah itu di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya merasa aneh saja." Haechan melihat Mark telah berganti pakaian dan mengelap bulir keringat yang membasahi dahinya dengan menggunakan tangannya. Tak lama kemudian dia merasakan Mark mengecup pipinya dari samping, dia menoleh ke arah pria itu dan melihat jika dia sekarang tengah menatap ke arahnya sambil menggunkan tangannya yang menyangga kepala.

"Oh ya, kemarin Grandma menitipkan banyak vitamin untukmu sebelum dia kembali ke Kanada. Dia bilang sebenarnya dia masih ingin berlama-lama di sini setidaknya sampai usia bayi kita menginjak tiga bulan, tapi dia tidak bisa karena benar-benar sedang sibuk." Mark masih belum berhenti untuk mengecupi pipi milik Haechan, dan mungkin itu karena dia terlalu gemas dengan pipi milik Haechan. Sangat berisi dan benar-benar empuk sekali, cocok untuk dijadikan sebagai sasaran kecup olehnya.

"Aku sebenarnya juga tidak mau dia cepat kembali ke Kanada, karena dia satu-satunya orang yang akan menemaniku jika kau pergi ke kantor." Haechan sedikit cemberut saat mengingat jika nenek telah kembali ke Kanada dua hari yang lalu. Tidak ada lagi yang akan menemaninya di rumah jika dia sedang bosan, tidak ada lagi yang akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan jika dia sedang kesepian, dan yang pasti tidak akan ada yang menceritakan kisah lucu lagi padanya.

"Kau sepertinya lebih bahagia jika sedang bersama dengan Grandma." Mark merasa sedikit cemburu melihat Haechan begitu cemberut seperti ini karena ditinggal pergi oleh neneknya untuk kembali ke Kanada. Apa anak ini juga akan seperti ini jika ditinggal olehnya? Saat Haechan sedang hamil anak itu memang tidak suka jika ditinggal lama-lama oleh dirinya, tapi apakah jika Haechan sudah tidak sedang hamil lagi dia akan tetap seperti itu?

"Tentu saja, Grandma itu orangnya lebih menyenangkan. Berbeda dengan dirimu yang sangat membosankan." Haechan mencibir Mark dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu mengejek hingga membuat Mark jadi gemas sendiri padanya. Dan Mark pun langsung menghadiahi Haechan dengan kecupan brutalnya di bibir merah miliknya itu.

"Hyung," Haechan menahan wajah milik Mark yang masih ingin mengecupi permukaan bibirnya, "Kau sangat mencintaiku ya?" Lalu dia mengucapkan kalimat yang sedikit membuat Mark jadi merasa sedikit heran. Tidak menyangka jika Haechan akan menanyakan tentang hal itu.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Mark memeluk pinggang milik Haechan lalu membawa anak itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kemarin aku sempat membaca sebuah artikel. Di situ menyebutkan, jika suami ikut mual-mual dan muntah atau bahkan sampai ikut mengidam jika istrinya tengah hamil, maka hal itu disebut sebagai..." Haechan diam dan mengingat-ingat kembali tentang isi artikel yang kemarin baru dibacanya, "Disebut sebagai apa ya, aku sedikit lupa. Tapi kalau tidak salah itu disebut sebagai kehamilan simpatik karena tekanan kecemasan dan kekhawatiran yang dirasakan oleh suami kepada pasangannya yang sedang hamil. Sebenarnya juga bukan suami saja sih yang bisa mengalaminya, tapi orang-orang yang begitu dekat dan sangat sayang padaku pun juga bisa mengalami hal itu."

"Jadi aku yang sejak kemarin juga sering ikutan mual jika kau sedang mual itu disebabkan karena hal tersebut?"

"Aku rasa begitu, kau 'kan memang sangat khawatir padaku. Dan kau pasti sangat mencintaiku hingga jadi sekhawatir dan secemas itu padaku." Haechan memamerkan cengirannya kepada Mark lalu memeluk leher milik pria itu dengan erat. Bagi Haechan, leher milik Mark itu sangat enak untuk dipeluk, apalagi jika dia memeluknya dengan sambil berbaring seperti ini. Rasanya nyaman sekali, seperti sedang memeluk guling yang hangat.

"Sejak kau hamil aku memang sering cemas dan sangat khawatir padamu. Apalagi saat aku membiarkanmu sendirian di rumah, terkadang aku sering berpikir; 'apakah istriku akan baik-baik saja jika kutinggal?'. Lalu; 'apakah lebih baik aku menemaninya saja di rumah?'. Dan bahkan aku sempat berpikir jika lebih baik semua pekerjaanku di kantor aku serahkan kepada Jeno, dan sementara aku sendiri akan berada di rumah untuk menjagamu supaya kau tetap baik-baik saja." Mark mengungkapkan segala keresahan yang belakangan memang sering dirasakan oleh dirinya semenjak Haechan hamil.

"Aw, kau romantis sekali." Haechan tumben sekali memuji Mark sebagai seseorang yang romantis, padahal biasanya dia akan mengatai pria itu sebagai pria gombal yang memiliki gaya merayu begitu kuno dan sangat membosankan. Tapi sekarang berbeda, dia merasa sangat senang sekali mendengar pria itu berkata demikian. Rasanya seperti Mark itu sangat mencintai dirinya dengan begitu dalam, dan jika begini, dia rasa dirinya pun juga akan menjadi semakin cinta kepadanya.

"Hyung, besok jangan pergi ke kantor kalau begitu." Haechan tersenyum dengan sedikit mencurigakan kepada Mark. Matanya mengeluarkan sedikit kilatan aneh yang membuat Mark merasa jadi sedikit waspada dengan apa yang akan diingankan oleh sang istri tersebut.

"Besok," Haechan menggoda Mark dengan mengelus seduktif permukaan dada bidang miliknya tersebut, "Temani aku selama seharian penuh ya." Dia lalu memamerkan ekspresi wajah yang dibuatnya jadi begitu lucu supaya Mark mau menuruti keinginannya kali ini.

"Memangnya hal apa saja yang ingin kau lakukan besok?" Mark menarik tangan milik Haechan supaya berhenti memancing gairahnya pada malam ini. Well, dia sedang tidak mau bercinta, meskipun dokter bilang jika kondisi kandungan milik sang istri memang baik-baik saja dan tidak melarang untuk bercinta, namun tetap saja dia masih merasa khawatir jika mereka akan bercinta. Setidaknya dia akan menunggu hingga kandungan milik sang istri benar-benar dalam keadaan kuat dan sangat baik. Lagipula dia juga tidak merasa keberatan jika harus menahan gejolak nafsunya, semua kan demi kebaikan bayi mereka.

"Pokoknya besok temani aku, dan jangan pulang ke rumah dulu. Aku masih ingin di sini." Haechan mengeluarkan suara bernada rajukan kepada Mark, dan sungguh Mark benar-benar tidak bisa menolak jika Haechan sudah mengeluarkan suara yang seperti itu.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan menemanimu. Selama satu hari penuh, dan besok aku juga akan menyuruh pelayan untuk mengirimkan beberapa pakaian untukku."

Mendengar Mark berkata seperti ini, Haechan pun langsung menarik leher milik Mark untuk membawa pria itu ke dalam ciuman yang sangat menggelora. Dia begitu antusias menggigiti permukaan bibir Mark dan terus berusaha untuk menyainginya yang kini juga sama sedang melumat bibirnya. Tangannya ia kalungkan dengan erat pada leher milik Mark lalu menarik tengkuk milik pria itu untuk semakin dalam menciumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sayang? Kau yakin ingin melakukannya?" Mark berusaha menahan tubuh milik Haechan dan menatap anak itu dengan tatapan ragu miliknya.

"Aaah! Aku ingin sekali Hyuung!" Haechan sedikit merengek saat sejak tadi Mark terus saja menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. Padahal sejak tadi dirinya benar-benar sudah sangat bernafsu dan ingin segera menyentuhnya.

"Ok, biarkan aku bangun dulu, Sayang." Mark bangun dari berbaringnya lalu menyingkap selimut yang tengah menutupi tubuh mereka. Dan saat melihat hal tersebut, Haechan pun langsung dengan sangat tergesa-gesanya melayangkan tangan miliknya untuk menyentuh apa yang sejak tadi begitu ingin disentuh oleh dirinya.

"Arg, jangan terburu-buru Sayang." Mark berusaha menahan tangan milik Haechan yang sekarang telah bersarang di atas penisnya tersebut. Damn, nafsu milik istrinya itu memang sedang sedikit tidak bisa dikendalikan. Anak itu bahkan tadi memaksa untuk bercinta, tapi dia menolaknya karena dia tidak ingin sampai kelepasan dan akan membuat sang istri jadi kelelahan. Dan ya, sekarang berakhirlah dengan dia yang akan diblow oleh anak itu sebagai gantinya.

Haechan masa bodoh dengan Mark dan melepaskan celana milik pria itu. Matanya berbinar saat melihat jika sekarang penis milik Mark telah terbangun, begitu menggoda dan sangat membuat nafsunya jadi semakin tidak terkendali. Salahkan mereka yang tadi berciuman dengan sangat bernafsunya hingga membuat dia jadi seperti ini. Dia ingin bercinta sebenarnya, tapi Mark malah melarangnya dan mengusulkan untuk saling memberi blowjob saja. Dan karena dia sudah di ambang nafsunya, maka akhirnya diapun menuruti keinginan dari pria tersebut. Setidaknya dengan begitu, seluruh kobaran nafsunya nanti akan segera padam.

Awalnya Haechan memijat penis itu dengan lembut lalu menatap Mark dengan wajah yang menggoda, barang kali Mark akan berubah pikiran dan berakhir dengan mereka yang akan bercinta. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali terhadap diri Mark, pria itu bahkan hanya menyandarkan saja punggungnya pada dinding untuk terus menatap Haechan yang sekarang sedang mati-matian ingin menggoda dirinya.

Tidak habis akal, Haechan pun melepaskan beberapa kancing piyama miliknya untuk memamerkan bahu mulusnya supaya birahi milik Mark akan tergoda untuk menyetubuhinya. Tangannya masih aktif untuk mengurut kejantanan milik Mark yang sudah tegang itu sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya yang sedikit kurang nyaman karena tadi dirinya terlalu membungkuk.

"Hyuunghhh, kau yakin tidak mau?" Haechan mengeluarkan suara desahan menggoda miliknya sambil menghisap telunjuknya sendiri yang tidak ia pakai untuk memijat penis milik pria. Dia duduk di depan pria itu dengan piyama yang sudah tidak rapi dan wajah yang dia pasang dengan begitu menggoda. Mark hanya menyeringai melihat hal tersebut, lalu menarik tengkuk milik Haechan untuk mendekat ke arahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu pada anak itu.

"Lebih baik kau segera selesaikan apa yang sedang kau lakukan itu, Sayang. Jujur, sampai akhir aku tidak akan tergoda dengan apa yang sedang kau lakukan itu." Mark berbisik dengan suara berat miliknya tepat di telinga kiri milik Haechan lalu menjilat telinga itu dengan sangat seduktif.

"Eeeuhhhhnggghhhh..." Haechan membalas kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Mark tadi dengan suara desahan yang dia buat begitu panjang dan sangat menggoda. Dia terus mendesah dan itu tepat di telinga kanan miliknya, menggonya dengan begitu sensual sambil semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya pada penis itu. Setidaknya, sebelum penis besar itu ia blowjob, dia haruslah membuatnya jadi menegang dengan maksimal supaya nanti akan terasa lebih memuaskan jika sudah berada di dalam mulut miliknya.

Mark melepaskan tengkuk milik bocah itu, karena sungguh suara desahan miliknya itu sangatlah menggoda bagi dirinya. Haechan memasang wajah cemberutnya sebab Mark telah mengganggu aktivitas menggodanya yang seru tadi. Untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya, dia pun segera kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada penis milik Mark. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, mencium setiap permukaan kulit berurat milik penis itu lalu tak lupa sesekali dirinya juga menghisapnya dengan begitu dalam. Menggodanya dengan sekuat tenaga supaya Mark menjadi semakin bergairah.

"Hyuunghhh, kau serius tidak mau?" Haechan mulai menjilat batang itu dengan sangat bernafsu. Menelusurinya dari ujung hingga ke pangkal bawah, dan pada saat telah sampai di berbatasan antara pangkal penis dan bola kembarnya itu, dia langsung menghisapnya dengan dalam dan mempermainkan bola kembarnya dengan gemas.

"Arrgh, lebih baik kita segera selesaikan ini, Sayang." Mark sedikit resah saat Haechan menghisap area sensitif itu dengan begitu gilanya. Dia benar-benar tidak mau hal ini berlanjut pada sesi bercinta, dan sungguh dia akan menahan semua gejolak nafsunya supaya dirinya tidak akan berakhir dengan melakukan hal itu.

Haechan tidak mempedulikan perintah dari Mark dan semakin parah mengeluarkan upaya untuk menggoda penis itu. Lidahnya masih aktif untuk menjilatinya, dari lubang yang ada di ujung kepalanya lalu turun untuk menghisap bola kembarnya. Dia terus melakukan itu sambil tangannya ia kerahkan untuk mengurut penis itu dari atas ke bawah.

Mark mengerang frustasi merasakan semua ini, dia terlalu tidak menyangka jika Haechan sangatlah ahli dalam melakukan hal yang semacam ini. Lidah miliknya begitu lihai meliuk di atas permukaan kulit batangnya, memberinya sapuan nikmat yang begitu tak terkira. Tangannya begitu indah dan sangat pandai mempermainkan penisnya, dan ia rasa bocah itu memang benar-benar sedang berusaha keras untuk menggodanya. Susah payah dirinya menahan suara geraman miliknya supaya anak itu tidak menjadi semakin terpancing untuk bercinta dengannya. Karena sungguh, sejak berkonsultasi dengan dokter, dirinya memang sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti mengajak anak itu bercinta sampai nanti kandungannya benar-benar kuat.

Setelah cukup lama hanya mengurutnya saja, kini Haechan memutuskan untuk segera memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya. Menjilatinya dengan gerakan yang begitu lembut di dalam mulutnya dengan tangan yang ia pakai untuk mengurut setengah bagian dari penis yang tidak dapat masuk ke dalam mulutnya itu.

Haechan mengerahkan segala usahanya untuk membuat Mark jadi berubah pikiran dan mau bercinta dengannya. Menghisap, menjilat dan bahkan dia juga memijat penis itu dengan sepenuh hati. Mengabaikan penis miliknya sendiri yang juga sama sedang menengangnya. Tangannya yang satu ia arahkan untuk turun ke celana miliknya dan meremas penisnya sendiri dari luar celananya. Haechan merasa sedikit ngilu saat sekarang lubang pantatnya malah berdenyut-denyut sendiri minta diisi oleh sesuatu. Dan dia mengutuk dalam hati karena hal tersebut. Penisnya linu dan analnya sangat ngilu, tapi Mark sepertinya malah tampak benar-benar tidak mau bercinta dengannya. Dia bersumpah, dirinya tidak akan merasa puas jika nanti dia hanya diblowjob seperti ini saja. Oh ayolah, ini gejolak hormonnya yang sedang menguasai dirinya dan Mark benar-benar jahat karena tidak mau menurutinya.

"Aaahhhh..." Haechan mendesah saat akhirnya Mark telah mengeluarkan semennya setelah sudah cukup lama ia mainkan benda itu di dalam mulutnya. Ia menelan semen itu sebisanya dan mengelap sudut bibirnya yang terkena cipatran cairan itu.

"Ok, sekarang giliranmu Sayang. Dan ku harap setelah ini kau bisa berhenti merengek minta melakukan hal itu padaku." Mark menarik pelan tubuh milik Haechan lalu dibaringkannya tubuh milik sang istri itu dengan lembut. Tangannya melepaskan celana tidurnya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Dia sadar ini sudah malam, dan dia benar-benar ingin sang istri bisa segera beristirahat supaya dia tidak mudah kelelahan saat menjalani aktivitasnya besok.

"Hhyyyungggmmmmm..." Belum apa-apa Haechan sudah mendesah dengan sangat gilanya saat merasakan lidah milik Mark menjilat permukaan testis miliknya. Tangannya ia pakai untuk membuka seluruh kancing piyama miliknya untuk menggoda Mark, karena jujur saja dirinya belumlah merasa putus asa untuk menggoda pria itu.

Ia mendesah risau ketika tangannya yang sedang membuka kancing itu bergesekan dengan puting miliknya sendiri yang sudah mengeras. Sensasinya sangat menegangkan dan dia benar-benar ingin merasakan hal itu kembali. Puting itu ia jamah sendiri dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya, mempermainkannya dengan penuh semangat untuk memenuhi gejolak nafsunya. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak bisa fokus pada hal itu karena sekarang Mark juga sama sedang memberinya kenikmatan. Pria itu melahap penisnya dan mempermainkannya dengan begitu gilanya.

"Aarkk...aaahhhhh..." Dia tidak bisa tenang dan sejak tadi terus saja mendesah risau merasakan semua hal ini. Apalagi sekarang Mark bahkan juga menyerang anal miliknya, dan saat merasakan jari milik pria itu telah masuk ke dalam lubangnya lantas saja dia langsung menyeringai. Berharap bahwa Mark juga akan memasukkan penis besarnya itu ke dalam lubangnya.

"Ooouuhhhhh...!" Haechan mendesah kasar saat jari-jari milik Mark yang ada di dalam lubangnya telah menemukan prostatnya dan menumbuk tempat itu dengan begitu tepat. Kepalanya ia tengokkan ke bawah dan melihat jika sekarang Mark masih memakan penisnya sambil menyodok lubangnya dengan menggunakan jari-jari panjang miliknya tersebut. Dan saat melihat hal itulah kini putingnya mendadak jadi semakin tegang dan keras.

"Aaahh...aahhh..." Haechan kepayahan menrima tusukan jari milik Mark, meski itu hanya pelan tapi sungguh rasanya sangat nikmat sekali. Dan dia semakin melebarkan kakinya saat penis miliknya jadi semakin menegang, dia rasa sebentar lagi dirinya akan klimaks.

"Aaaaahhhhh...! Hyuunghh!" Haechan menekan erat kepalanya pada permukaan bantal saat sekarang dirinya telah mengeluarkan cairan sperma miliknya. Nafasnya tidak beraturan dan dia sedikit meringis ketika merasakan Mark secara perlahan sedang mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam lubang miliknya.

Mark tersenyum pada Haechan lalu mencium bibirnya, hanya sebentar saja sebab dia hanya melumat kecil permukaan bibir itu, "Sekarang kita harus tidur. Aku tidak akan mempedulikan dirimu sama sekali saat nanti kau kau kembali menggodaiku lagi." Mark mengambil tissue yang ternyata ada di dalam ruangan ini untuk membersihkan beberapa sisa sperma yang tidak tertelan oleh mereka.

"Hyung, aku lelah." Haechan mengabaikan ucapan dari Mark dan malah mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur. Tidak mempedulikan Mark yang sekarang bahkan masih sibuk membersihkan sisa-sisa semen bekas permainan mereka tadi.

"Lelah, kan? Jadi sekarang tidur saja." Mark telah selesai membersihkan semua kekacauan mereka lalu mulai memakai celana tidurnya kembali. Jujur dia juga sedang lelah, jadi ia rasa, hal terbaik yang harus mereka lakukan saat ini adalah tidur.

"Selamat malam." Haechan tidak mau memakai celananya kembali dan main menarik tangan milik Mark untuk berbaring dan segera menyusul dirinya untuk tidur. Dia bahkan juga tidak mengancingkan kembali pakaian atasnya, masa bodoh karena mendadak sekarang dirinya merasa sangat lelah.

"Selamat malam juga." Mark menarik Haechan untuk memeluknya dan sesekali juga mengelus lembut perut milik sang istri supaya bisa cepat tidur. Sekedar info saja, belakangan Haechan memang sangat suka jika perutnya dielus dan diusap seperti itu olehnya sebelum tidur. Manja sekali memang, tapi entahlah, dia malah suka jika menghadapi Haechan yang manja seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **MINGGU 25/12/2016**

 **TERIMA KASIH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEE YOU AND LOVE YOU.**

 **RnR please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mark X Haechan (MarkChan)**

 **Warn : Bl,typos,mpreg.**

 **Rated M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terkadang merencankan sesuatu tanpa dipikirkan secara matang terlebih dahulu akan membuat kita jadi terjebak ke dalam lingkup rencana itu sendiri. Seperti halnya jika kita terlalu percaya diri untuk mempermainkan seseorang tanpa mengetahui latar belakangnya, maka kelak kita akan tersungkur ke dalam permainan milik kita sendiri karena ternyata seseorang yang kita permainkan itu terlalu pandai untuk dipermainkan.

Pagi itu semua masih berjalan dengan baik -setidaknya untuk Jaemin, ketika ia baru bangun tidur, Jeno masih berada di atas ranjang bersama dengan dirinya dan bahkan masih memberinya banyak kecupan selamat pagi ke wajahnya yang terasa sedikit menggelikan baginya. Mereka pun juga masih sempat bermesra-mesraan sejenak di atas ranjang sambil sesekali tertawa hambar entah karena apa. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik, tapi semua itu tidak berlangsung sampai ketika mereka sedang mandi bersama di dalam kamar mandi.

Saat itu Jeno menghimpitnya di tembok ketika mereka sedang mengguyur badan mereka di bawah aliran air hangat yang mengalir dari shower. Kala itu dia masih merasakannya dengan jelas saat Jeno menyentuh rahangnya dengan lembut lalu memberinya ciuman panas yang terasa begitu menggairahkan untuknya. Semuanya benar-benar sangat membekas di ingatannya, apalagi saat pria itu membisikkan kalimat singkat yang terdengar sangat mematikan di gendang telinganya.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku bukanlah orang bodoh yang bisa kau permainkan." Jeno diam sejenak untuk mengelus punggung telanjang milik Jaemin dengan tangan miliknya, "Berhenti berharap kau bisa mempermainkanku, dan jalanilah hubungan ini sesuai dengan jalan yang telah kutentukan."

Jaemin terdiam di tempatnya. Seluruh anggota tubuhnya terasa beku setelah mendengar kalimat singkat yang terlontar dari mulut milik Jeno. Tangannya yang awalnya mendekap erat bahu milik Jeno kini secara perlahan mulai merosot turun ke bawah dengan gemetaran. Matanya yang semula memancarkan binar kebahagiaanpun secara perlahan juga mulai meredup. Otaknya bekerja keras memikirkan kalimat apakah yang sekiranya pantas untuk ia ucapkan kepada pria itu.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **You Can't**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **RnR**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Haechan membuka matanya secara perlahan saat merasakan sinar matahari pagi mulai menerpa permukaan wajahnya. Kepalanya ia tundukkan ke bawah saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi bagian tubuhnya yang itu, dan saat dia melihat ke bawah sana, ternyata itu adalah kepala milik Mark yang disandarkan olehnya pada perut miliknya. Dan ya, dia hanya mampu terkikik geli saja saat merasakan hembusan napas milik Mark menembus baju tidurnya dan mengenai perutnya langsung.

Padahal semalam mereka tidur dengan saling berpelukan, tapi sekarang saat dia sudah terbangun dia malah melihat pria itu sudah merosot ke bawah untuk mendekap perut miliknya. Untung saja dia tidur dengan posisi menyamping, jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir jika Mark akan memeluk perutnya terlalu erat.

"Dia nyenyak sekali." Haechan bergumam pelan sambil mulai menyingkirkan tangan milik Mark yang sedang mendekap perut miliknya. Gerakannya sangat hati-hati dan penuh dengan antisipasi karena dia tidak mau mengganggu tidur milik Mark yang sepertinya terlihat sangat nyenyak itu.

"Huft..." Dia menghela napasnya saat akhirnya telah berhasil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan tanpa mengganggu tidur milik Mark. Dan sekarang dia tinggal melangkah menuju ke dapur, dia sangat haus, jadi dia benar-benar sangat ingin segera pergi mengambil air minum untuk membasahi tenggorokan miliknya.

Haechan melangkah dengan suasana hati yang begitu senang menuju ke dapur, dan dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa merasa sesenang ini pagi-pagi begini. Dia menebak-nebak apakah dia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang istimewa pada hari ini, atau mungkin dia akan mendapat undian lotre yang berhadiah sangat mahal? Hah, terserahlah apa yang akan terjadi pada hari ini, yang jelas sekarang dia hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja -selagi hatinya masih dalam suasana yang baik.

Ketika sudah sampai di dapur, Haechan dibuat menganga saat melihat di meja makannya telah tersaji banyak makanan. Dia menebak Sooyoung pasti menyiapkan ini semua untuk Mark, bukan untuk dirinya. Ya begitu, seperti dulu saat dia belum menikah dengan Mark saat Mark sering berkunjung ke sini Sooyoung pasti akan langsung memasakkannya banyak makanan seperti ini. Huft, dasar ibu tiri, hobi sekali melakulan diskriminasi, dulu saja saat dia kabur ke sini ketika sedang bertengkar dengan Mark, Sooyoung tidak pernah sekalipun mau memasakkannya makanan dengan jumlah sebanyak ini.

"Kemari kau." Sooyoung melambaikan tangannya meminta Haechan untuk datang kepadanya. Dan ya, setelah menegak beberapa gelas air putih Haechan pun langsung menurut dan melangkah untuk menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" Dia berdiri di dekat Sooyoung yang sedang sibuk mengaduk kuah sup di depannya, dan dari aromanya, sepertinya sup itu memiliki cita rasa yang sangat enak. Duh, mendadak dia jadi merasa sangat lapar sekarang.

"Kau pasti sangat jarang memasak untuk suamimu. Sekali-kali cobalah melakukan sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan oleh seorang istri kepada suaminya." Sooyoung mematikan kompornya lalu menatap Haechan dengan mata serius miliknya, "Siapakan sarapan untuknya, siapakan air untuknya mandi, dan siapkan pakaian yang akan dipakainya untuk pergi ke kantor." Sooyoung mengangkat supnya untuk ia letakkan ke atas meja makan.

Haechan mencebikkan bibirnya dengan kesal saat mendengar ocehan merdu milik Sooyoung hinggap di telinganya. Rasanya sangat menyebalkan ketika baru bangun tidur sudah diomeli seperti ini, apalagi omelannya terasa sangat mengenai hati dan perasaan miliknya.

"Awas, aku mau membuatkan sesuatu untuknya." Dengan langkah kaki yang terasa amat berat, diapun melangkah untuk membuka pintu kulkasnya. Menengok ke sana, barang kali saja ada bahan-bahan makanan yang bisa ia olah menjadi makanan.

Baiklah, kita mulai dari sini. Pertama dia akan membuatkan Mark sarapan, meski Sooyoung sudah memasak banyak makanan, namun dia akan memaksa Mark untuk hanya memakan makanan yang telah dibuatkannya khusus untuk pria itu.

Untuk memulai acara memasaknya, pertama dia mengambil apron untuk dipakaikanya. Setelahnya dia mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan yang dibutuhkannya untuk memasak. Setelah semua bahan itu siap, kini dia mulai mengambil pisau dapur untuk memotong bahan-bahan masakannya itu.

"Kau mau memasak apa untuknya?" Sooyoung mencuci tangannya sebentar dan segera duduk ke kursi meja makan untuk menyaksikan kegiatan memasak yang tengah dilakukan oleh Haechan, "Jika memasak sesuatu usahakan jangan terlalu banyak bumbu. Nanti rasanya aneh."

Haechan mengabaikan pertanyaan itu sejenak untuk fokus kepada beberapa potong daging ayam yang sekarang tengah ia cincang.

"Percaya padaku, enak ataupun tidak, Mark pasti akan tetap memakannya karena ini adalah makanan buatanku. Apalagi makanan ini juga ada ayamnya, sudah pasti Mark tidak akan bisa menolaknya." Haechan cekikikan sendiri sambil mulai menyiapkan panci untuknya memasak. Rencananya sih dia ingin membuat bubur ayam, latar belakangnya adalah karena Mark sangat suka dengan ayam, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membuatkan pria itu makanan dengan berbahan dasar ayam. Sebenarnya ada makanan lain yang ingin dia buat, tapi berhubung Mark itu tidak suka memakan makanan yang terlalu berat di pagi hari, maka diapun memutuskan untuk membuatkan bubur yang terasa sangat lembut dan enak itu untuknya.

Haechan mulai menyiapkan kaldu untuk buburnya. Pertama dia memasukkan air secukupnya ke dalam panci lalu merebusnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah airnya sudah mendidih, dia dengan sangat gesitnya mulai memasukkan cacahan bawang putih dan merah, jahe, dan beberapa bumbu lainnya ke dalam panci tersebut, ah ya tidak lupa beserta ayamnya juga dia masukkan ke dalam sana. Nahkan dia hampir lupa, ini sih gara-gara dia terlalu larut ke dalam lautan kebahagiaannya, sampai bahan dasar dan utamanya saja dia hampir lupa.

Selagi menunggu ayamnya masak, Haechan mulai menyiapkan beras untuk buburnya. Hanya sedikit saja yang diambilnya, karena ya, Mark pasti tidak akan makan terlalu banyak jika sarapan. Jadi dari pada buang-buang bahan dan bumbu dengan percuma, maka diapun memutuskan untuk lebih baik memasak dengan takaran yang sesuai.

Beberapa menit kemudian kaldunya telah siap, dia meniriskan ayam dan beberapa ampas bumbu dari kaldu tersebut ke atas saringan. Semuanya telah hampir selesai, dan sekarang dia tinggal membuat buburnya saja.

"Ada yang memencet bel di luar, buka sana biar aku saja yang menjaga buburnya." Sooyoung berkata saat telinganya mulai terasa iritasi ketika mendengar seseorang memencet belnya. Dan sementara Haechan sendiri yang sekarang telah mengaduk-aduk buburnya yang masih berbentuk beras pun menengok ke arah Sooyoung. Dia diam sejenak untuk menyerahkan spatula yang ada di tangannya kepada Sooyoung, dan setelah itu dia melangkah keluar untuk membukakan pintu.

Saat pintunya sudah dia buka dia melihat sopirnya Mark tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan membawa beberapa paper bag, dengan begitu dia menebak mungkin ini adalah orang yang disuruh Mark untuk membawakan pakaiannya. Dia hanya tersenyum saja kepada orang tersebut dan menerima paper bag itu.

Well, berhubung sekarang bajunya Mark sudah ada di tangannya, maka dia memutuskan untuk melakukan kegiatan keduanya untuk melayani Mark. Yaitu menyiapkan baju dan membangunkannya. Bagaimana? Dia sudah terdengar baik belum sebagai seorang istri?

Istri? Duh, dia 'kan pria, mana bisa dia menyebut dirinya sebagai istri. Atau dia ini suami? Suaminya Mark begitu?

"Aahahahha..." Haechan mulai tertawa dengan mode gilanya sambil berjalan menuju ke arah kamarnya untuk membangunkan Mark.

Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan dan melihat bahwa di sana Mark masih bergelung dengan selimutnya, dan sungguh pria itu masih nampak sangat lelap dengan tidurnya. Dan jika seperti ini, rasanya tidak tega juga dia mau membangunkannya.

Haechan menyiapkan pakaian untuk Mark dan menaruhnya ke atas lemari laci miliknya, dan ya, tidak lupa dia juga melipat pakaian milik Mark yang semalam dan menaruhnya ke dalam paper bag di tangannya -untuk setelahnya akan ia taruh ke keranjang cuci.

"Bangunkan tidak ya?" Haechan menaruh semua paper bag di tangannya ke atas lantai lalu mulai berjalan ke arah Mark. Pelan-pelan dia duduk di samping kepala milik Mark dan memperhatikan wajah tidurnya yang terlihat sangat damai.

"Dia tidak pernah bangun lewat dari jam enam, sekalipun dia sedang tidak bekerja." Haechan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kulit wajah milik Mark, mengelusnya dengan lembut lalu secara diam-diam dia menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mencuri beberapa kecupan di wajah milik suaminya itu.

"Mark Hyuuuung~~~" Dia mulai lagi dengan gaya mendayu-dayu aneh miliknya untuk berbisik ke telinga milik Mark. Tangannya pun sejak tadi masih setia mengelus lembut permukaan pipi milik pria tersebut, yang jika ia perhatikan lebih dekat ternyata pipi itu tidak sehalus yang ia kira.

"Huft.." Haechan mencebik kesal saat Mark tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun. Bahkan deru nafasnya saja masih terdengar sangat stabil seperti orang yang sedang tidur, membuat ia jadi merasa kesal saja.

"Hyung...? Kau tidak ingin bangun?" Haechan menepuk-nepuk lengan milik Mark dengan keras.

"Mark Hyung!" Semakin keras dia menepuknya.

"HYUUUNG!" Sekarang bukan hanya tepukannya saja yang keras, tapi panggilannya pun juga terdengar semakin keras, brutal malah.

Mark menggerakkan tangannya ke atas, memberi tanda kepada Haechan bahwa dia sudah bangun. Tapi ternyata Haechan itu sangat usil dan begitu jahil. Dia bukannya berhenti memukuli Mark tapi malah semakin brutal memukulinya, meski dia sudah tahu bahwa Mark itu sebenarnya sudah terbangun.

"Ssst..." Mark mendesis, "Sakit Sayang." Mark menangkap tangan milik Haechan dan menahannya supaya tidak memukulinya lagi seperti tadi.

"Cepat bangun dan mandi sana." Haechan memerintah Mark sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi milik Mark dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Dia merasa gemas sendiri melihat Mark tidak segera membuka kedua matanya.

"Memangnya kau sudah mandi? Belum 'kan? Sudah, mandi dulu sana." Mark balik memerintah Haechan saat sadar bahwa sepertinya Haechan juga masih belum mandi. Lihat saja piyama yang semalam bahkan masih dipakai oleh sang istri sampai sekarang.

Haechan menusuk pipi milik Mark dengan keras karena merasa kesal dengan ucapannya, "Aku mandinya nanti saja, kau kan suamiku Mark, jadi kau dulu yang mandi." Haechan berkata santai sambil memandangi Mark yang sekarang sudah membuka matanya. Dan dia bergumam pelan dalam hati, berkata bahwa ternyata Mark itu tampak sangat lucu juga ya jika baru bangun tidur seperti ini.

"Oh begitu? Kalau begitu, kau kan istriku, jadi kau dulu yang mandi sana." Mark bangun dari berbaringnya dan duduk di depan Haechan yang sekarang sedang duduk bersila di depannya sambil memamerkan senyuman lebar miliknya.

Haechan langsung mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka saat sadar bahwa sejak tadi Mark selalu membalik perkataan miliknya, "Jangan mengulangi perkataanku!" Haechan memukul lengan milik Mark.

Dan Mark sendiri, demi menampilkan efek hiperbola miliknya, diapun langsung berpura-pura terkapar sesaat setelah Haechan memukulnya. Bahkan dia juga mengeluarkan suara erangan kesakitan miliknya supaya Haechan tahu bahwa sekarang dia sedang kesakitan -meski sakitnya hanya bohongan sajaw.

"Cepat mandi duluan sana." Haechan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Mark supaya pria itu bisa segera terbangun dari acara terpakar anehnya itu. Dan Mark-pun menerima uluran tangan itu, dia terbangun dari berbaringnya, dan saat dia sudah terbangun, dia dengan sedikit usilnya mencuri satu lumatan kecil di bibir merah muda milik sang istri tersebut.

Setelah memberikan kecupan itu, dia memandang Haechan dengan senyuman tampan yang dimilikinya dan duduk bersila di depannya, "Kau 'kan juga bisa mandi duluan Sayang." Mark menopangkan dagunya pada tangannya yang ia sanggakan di atas paha, sambil memandangi wajah manis milik Haechan yang sedang cemberut tentu saja.

"Cerewet, cepat mandi sana!" Haechan mendorong tangan milik Mark yang dipakai untuk bertopang dagu itu hingga membuat Mark hampir terdorong ke depan karena keseimbangan tubuhnya tidak stabil.

"Kenapa kita tidak mandi bersama saja?" Mark menyeringai di depan Haechan dan sudah kembali duduk dengan baik lagi.

"Mandi bersama apanya." Haechan memutar bola matanya dengan malas, "Sudah, kau sekarang cepat mandi sendiri saja sana!" Haechan memerintahkan Mark dengan intonasi suara yang terdengar sedikit malas.

"Apanya yang apanya? Kitakan bisa mandi bersama, bagaima-awwww!" Mark berteriak setelah merasakan Haechan tiba-tiba saja mencubit bicepnya dengan sangat keras. Dan sungguh, hal itu terasa sangat sakit sekali karena sepertinya Haechan melakukannya dengan kekuatan sungguh-sungguh yang dimiliknya. Lalu dengan sambil mengelus-ngelus permukaan bicepnya itu, diapun memandang Haechan dengan tatapan yang sedikit kesal.

"Sakit ya? Rasakan!" Haechan sudah akan berdiri dari duduknya namun langsung ditahan oleh Mark, "Apa?" Dia bertanya dengan nada heran.

Mark tersenyum lalu menarik tangan milik Haechan dan menyuruh anak itu untuk mendekat kepadanya. Haechan hanya menurut saja. Dia duduk dan mendekat ke arah Mark sambil memasang wajah ingin tahu, karena memang dia merasa penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh pria itu kepadanya.

"Hyuuung~~~~!" Haechan bersuara dengan kesal saat ternyata apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Mark kepadanya adalah hal yang sangat menyebalkan dan sangat tidak seru sama sekali, yaitu menggigit hidung miliknya dengan keras. Dia memukul lengan milik Mark dengan kesal lalu mengelusi hidungnya sendiri yang kini telah terasa sedikit sakit karena diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Mark.

"Sakit tahu!" Haechan memberengut dan menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengelus permukaan hidung miliknya. Rasanya sangat sakit dan dia tidak menyangka bahwa Mark akan melakukan hal ini kepadanya.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan." Mark menarik dagu milik Haechan supaya dia mau mengangkat kepalanya, "Sini." Setelah Haechan mendongakkan kepadanya, Mark pun memutuskan untuk menarik tengkuknya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Mark tersenyum tipis melihat wajah milik sang istri kini telah tampak sangat cemberut seperti itu -lucu dan sangat menggemaskan sekali di matanya.

"Manisnya." Mark mengecup bibir milik Haechan sekilas lalu tersenyum ke arahnya. Tangannya yang lain ia angkat untuk mengelus pipi milik sang istri yang terasa sangat lembut sekali di tangannya. Haechan hanya diam karena hatinya masih sibuk memendam rasa kesal yang dirasakannya kepada Mark.

"Bagaimana? Mau mandi bersama tid-aaarrggghkk!" Mark belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya saat merasakan Haechan telah mencubit paha miliknya dengan kencang.

"Mandi bersama kepalamu!" Haechan membentak keras lalu segera berdiri karena dia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke dapur daripada tetap di sini dan terus meladeni Mark, nanti yang ada pria itu akan semakin melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi kepadanya.

Well, meladeni Mark yang baru bangun tidur itu ternyata sangat menyebalkan.

"Cepat mandi, ini pakaianmu dan segera menuju ke meja makan. Ah ya, kamar mandinya ada di dekat dapur."

"Sayang? Serius tidak mau mandi bersa-"

 **"BUAAGH"**

Dan baju yang telah ditata rapi oleh Haechan untuk Mark tadipun langsung melayang mengenai kepala milik Mark. Yeah, pada akhirnya, sepertinya sekarang giliran Haechanlah yang harus bersabar dengan tingkah milik Mark yang ternyata sangat menyebalkan sekali.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Haechan baru selesai mandi setelah tadi menunggu Mark selesai mandi. Dia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan memakai jersey klub sepak bola kesukaannya dan memakai celana pendek miliknya sebagai bawahan. Di ruang makan dia melihat Sooyoung, Hina dan Mark telah menunggunya untuk memulai sarapan, dan saat matanya perpapasan dengan mata milik Hina, diapun langsung mendengus kasar kepadanya.

"Kau ini, lebih cepat sedikit bisa tidak sih?" Hina mencibir Haechan seperti biasanya, dan Haechan pun hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan jengah miliknya.

"Maaf ya Noona-ku sayang." Haechan balas mencibirnya lalu duduk di sebelahnya Mark yang sekarang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, entah sedang membaca pesan dari siapa, tapi yang jelas sepertinya pesan itu sedikit penting.

"Cih." Sekarang giliran Hina yang memutar bola matanya dengan jengah.

Sooyoung hanya menghela napasnya saja melihat tingkah kedua anaknya yang sepertinya sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah bisa akur. Apalagi dilihat dari sifat mereka yang sama-sama tidak mau mengalah itu, dia yakin kapan saja dan di manapun itu, jika mereka berdua disatukan pasti yang ada mereka pasti akan menghancurkan dunia karena keributan tidak penting yang dibuat oleh mereka.

Andai saja Hina mau sedikit mengalah pada Haechan, atau setidaknya Haechan yang mau mengalah pada Hina, mereka pasti tidak akan pernah sampai seperti ini. Well, dia saja yang sekarang secara perlahan sudah mulai mengalah pada Haechan saja sudah bisa sedikit akur dengannya. Pasti jika Hina mau mencoba, anak itupun pasti juga sudah bisa sedikit akur dengan Haechan.

"Berhubung semua sudah berkumpul, apa aku boleh memimpin doa?" Urusan Mark dengan ponselnya telah selesai dan sekarang dia mendadak memecah keributan kecil yang masih terjadi di antara Hina dan Haechan.

"Ya, silahkan saja." Sooyoung berkata santai. Hina hanya mengangguk pelan, dan Haechan hanya tersenyum kecut saja ke arah Mark karena merasa telah diganggu kegiatan berseterunya dengan Hina oleh pria tersebut.

Mark hanya menanggapi senyuman kecut milik Haechan dengan senyuman tipis miliknya lalu mulai memimpin doa sebelum memulai acara makan pagi mereka. Doa itu hanya berlangsung selama tidak lebih dari satu menit dan sekarang mereka semua telah sibuk dengan makanan di piring masing-masing, tapi pengecualian untuk Haechan. Karena sekarang dia tidak melirik piringnya sama sekali dan malah terus memperhatikan Mark yang sekarang sedang memakan bubur buatannya tersebut.

"Enak tidak?" Haechan menambahkan suiran ikannya ke sendok milik Mark saat pria itu hendak menyuapkan lagi makanannya ke dalam mulut. Dia tersenyum dengan sangat lebarnya menantikan jawaban apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Mark terhadap makanan buatannya itu. Apakah makanannya enak, atau malah tidak enak, dan bahkan mungkin saja tidak layak makan. Duh, semoga jangan sampai seperti itu.

"Kau mau tahu rasanya?" Mark menahan gerakan tangannya yang sudah akan memasukkan sendok ke dalam mulutnya dan menoleh ke arah Haechan yang sekarang sedang mengangguk antusias menantikan jawaban darinya.

"Coba buka mulutmu, aku tadi sudah mencobanya, dan aku rasa kau yang memasakpun juga harus tahu rasa makanan yang telah kau buat ini." Mark mengisyaratkan kepada Haechan supaya dia membuka mulutnya, dan Haechan-pun langsung menurut dengan membuka mulutnya, siap untuk menanti suapan dari Mark yang akan masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana?" Mark bertanya pelan dan memperhatikan Haechan yang sekarang sedang mengunyah makanan di dalam mulutnya dengan tenang.

Haechan menelan makannya lalu menoleh ke arah Mark dengan mata berbinar, "Enak! Buatku saja ya buburnya?" Haechan berniat mengambil mangkok bubur milik Mark namun langsung ditahan oleh Sooyoung dengan mata yang melotot tajam.

"Heh, dasar anak nakal. Kau bilang ingin membuatkan suamimu makanan tapi setelah tahu rasanya kau malah ingin mengambil makanannya. Dasar kau ya!? Sudah makan saja makanan punyamu sendiri, salahmu juga tidak membuat bubur yang banyak." Sooyoung masih menahan tangan milik Haechan dengan kuat, memperingatinya supaya jangan melakukan hal yang seperti itu.

Haechan mendengus kesal, "Iya-iya! Aku akan makan makananku sendiri." Haechan menarik tangannya dari cekalan milik Sooyoung yang ada di depannya dengan wajah yang kembali tertekuk lesu -merasa sangat kesal karena keinginannya tidak bisa terkabulkan.

Mark mengabaikan hal itu dan kembali menyantap bubur buatan sang istri dengan hati yang berbunga. Bagaimana tidak berbunga jika ini adalah yang pertama kali bagi dirinya bisa memakan makanan buatan sang istri tanpa perlu harus memaksanya terlebih dahulu untuk memasak. Selama inikan Haechan hanya mau memasak untuknya jika ia paksa saja, dan jika tidak dipaksa, ya diapun juga tidak akan pernah mendapatkan makanan buatannya.

Tapi saat melihat Haechan tampak cemberut seperti itu, entah kenapa hatinya jadi merasa tidak enak sendiri ingin memakan makanan yang terhidang di depannya ini. Berkali-kali dia menengok ke arah sang istri dan hanya disambut dengan wajah tertekuk miliknya yang sedang mencacah asal makanan yang ada di atas piringnya.

"Sayang? Kau mau?" Mark menawarkan satu sendok bubur ke arah sang istri yang tampak langsung mendongak ke arahnya dengan wajah yang terlihat senang. Ya, setidaknya ini lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan wajah milik istrinya ketika sedang cemberut seperti tadi.

Haechan membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan yang diberikan oleh Mark dengan hati yang merasa sangat senang. Dia bahkan rasanya sangat ingin bersorak riang karena keinginannya sekarang akhirnya terkabul juga, meskipun dia tidak bisa menguasai bubur itu sendiri, tapi setidaknya bisa menikmati makanan itu dengan suapan yang diberikan oleh Mark kepadanya saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya jadi merasa sangat senang.

"Hah..." Terdengar Hina menghela napasnya dengan sangat panjang saat menyaksikan adegan romantis -cenderung aneh di matanya, yang dilakukan oleh Mark dan Haechan yang ada di depannya. Dengan sigapnya dia mulai mengemasi barang-barang yang akan dibawanya ke kampus dan beranjak dari meja makan, karena rasanya sangat malas juga jika pagi-pagi begini sudah disuguhkan pemandangan menggelikan oleh adik tirimu yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Aku akan memakannya di kampus saja." Dia memasukkan makanannya ke dalam kotak bekal lalu menjejalkannya ke dalam tas, dan tidak lupa dia juga berpamitan kepada sang ibu sebelum pergi. Sementara Haechan sendiri, sampai sekarang dia masih tampak sibuk dengan bubur yang sedang disuapkan oleh Mark kepadanya. Dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan eksistensi milik Hina sama sekali dan benar-benar hanya terpaku pada sendok yang ada di tangan milik Mark.

"Setelah ini apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Sooyoung mengalihkan matanya dari Hina yang telah keluar dari rumah ke arah Mark yang sampai sekarang masih sibuk memakan buburnya dengan sesekali masih menyuapi Haechan tentu saja. Dan dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saja saat melihat Haechan benar-benar tampak sangat manja kepada suaminya itu.

"Tidak ada." Haechan menelan makanannya sejenak lalu menatap Mark dengan senyuman aneh miliknya, "Aku memaksanya ke sini hanya karena ingin mengajaknya bolos kerja saja, ahahaahaha..." Haechan tertawa puas dengan sesekali menepuk bahu milik Mark dengan keras. Well, dia merasa sangat senang karena telah berhasil membuat pria itu jadi bolos kerja di kantornya.

"Aahahaaha..." Sooyoung mengikuti gaya tertawa milik Haechan dengan gerakan mulut yang mencibir, "Bagus sekali perilaku milikmu itu. Mark, ceraikan saja istri yang sangat tidak baik seperti anak itu." Sooyoung menunjuk wajah milik Haechan dengan menggunakan sumpit yang ada di tangannya, tidak lupa dia juga memasang mata yang menyipit kesal kepada bocah itu.

Mark sendiri hanya mampu menahan tawanya saat mendengar ucapan dari sang ibu mertua. Dia merasa lucu sendiri dengan perintah yang diberikan oleh Sooyoung kepadanya itu. Karena sungguh jika ia pikirkan lagi, rasanya sangat tidak mungkin juga untuknya menceraikan Haechan. Kesannya terdengar sangat mustahil, sungguh.

Menceraikan Haechannya? Seperti dia bisa hidup saja tanpa kehadiran sosok itu dalam hidupnya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Saat itu Jaemin memutuskan untuk keluar dari apartemen milik Jeno dengan tanpa sepengatahuan dari si pemilik apartemen itu sendiri. Dia diam-diam berjalan menuju ke arah pintu keluar saat Jeno masih sibuk dengan sarapan yang tengah dibuatnya di dapur. Saat itu dia merasa dirinya benar-benar sangat memalukan sekaligus menyedihkan. Karena sungguh, rasanya seperti kau sedang mencurangi seseorang dengan sangat percaya dirinya, tapi kau tidak tahu bahwa pada kenyatannya seseorang yang tengah kau curangi itu ternyata telah tahu semua akal bulus milikmu itu. Dan bahkan, bodohnya lagi kau malah menganggap seseorang itu sebagai seseorang yang naif yang bisa kau bodohi dengan sebegitu mudahnya.

Pagi tadi setelah acara menyedihkannya di bawah guyuran shower, dia benar-benar berubah menjadi seseorang yang bisu. Parahnya lagi dia bahkan langsung berubah menjadi seseorang yang sangat penurut kepada Jeno. Dan itu semua adalah efek dari rasa malunya yang telah ketahuan melakukan acara tipu-tipu konyol miliknya yang tidak terencana dengan baik itu.

Setelah dia berhasil kabur dari apartemen milik Jeno, maka diapun memutuskan untuk segera berjalan ke arah trotoar untuk memberhentikan taksi. Yeah, dia ingin segera sampai ke rumah dan menenangkan dirinya yang sekarang masih diselimuti oleh kabut kesedihan. Karena bagaimana dia tidak sedih jika sekarang dirinya benar-benar merasa telah sangat dipermalukan oleh perkataan milik Jeno kepadanya tadi.

"Ternyata dia tidak senaif yang aku kira." Dia mengusak-usak rambutnya dengan kesal setelah terduduk di dalam taksinya. Di dalam taksinya itulah kini perasaan miliknya juga terasa semakin tidak tenang sebab dia terus merasa diingatkan dengan kejadian yang terjadi tadi pagi itu. Masih ingat akan betapa malunya dia saat mendengarkan kalimat milik Jeno yang terlontar dari mulutnya tadi pagi.

"Rasanya sudah tidak ada muka lagi jika aku bertemu dengannya." Jaemin bergelung sedih pada duduknya dan mulai mengerang-ngerang aneh seperti akan menangis. Dan hal itu sampai membuat si sopir taksi jadi berkerut dahi karena merasa heran sendiri dengan perilaku penumpangnya yang terlihat sangat aneh itu.

"Permisi, apakah anda baik-baik saja Tuan?" Tanya si sopir taksi sambil mengintip dari kaca spion atasnya.

"Ahjussi dengarkan aku ya, aku akan memberimu sedikit saran." Jaemin duduk dengan normal kembali lalu sedikit memajukan tubuhnya untuk melongok kepada si sopir yang ada di kursi depan.

"Hah?" Sahut si sopir taksi tidak mengerti dengan perkataan yang terlontar dari Jaemin.

Jaemin melambaikan tangannya acuh tak acuh, "Ahjussi, lain kali jangan pernah membohongi orang. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena rasanya akan sangat memalukan kalau pada akhirnya kau malah ketahuan telah berbohong oleh seseorang yang sedang kau bohongi itu. Jadi Ahjussi, mulai sekarang jadilah seseorang yang jujur, karena sungguh, rasanya ketahuan berbohong itu sangat tidak enak. Apalagi yang mengetahuinya adalah seseorang yang kau bohongi itu sendiri." Jaemin mulai menjadi aneh dengan mengeluarkan petuah sakral miliknya kepada si pak sopir yang sekarang bahkan sudah berkerut dahi, merasa sangat bingung dengan perilaku penumpang taksinya yang semakin lama jadi terlihat semakin gila.

"Sudahlah, percuma aku memberitahumu, kaupun paling juga tidak akan mengerti tentang betapa sangat memalukannya diriku saat ini. Sudahlah Ahjussi, kau fokus saja pada taksi ini dan cepat antarkan aku pulang." Jaemin terlihat semakin menggila dengan perilaku anehnya itu hingga membuat si sopir taksi jadi geleng-geleng kepala sendiri.

"Tuan? Apa kau baru saja diputuskan oleh gadismu?" Si sopir taksi menebak dengan asal tentang penyebab kenapa Jaemin bisa jadi sedikit gila seperti itu.

Mendengar kata gadis Jaemin langsung mengangkat kepalanya dengan penuh semangat dan melongok ke arah si sopir taksi dengan mata yang berbinar, "Benar! Ahjussi, kau sangat pandai sekali, lebih baik aku bermain-main dengan seorang wanita saja. Bagaimana? Terdengar lebih baik 'kan? Setidaknya para gadis-gadis cantik dan seksi itu akan lebih mudah untuk dipermainkan jika dibandingkan dengan si keparat itu. Ck, kenapa aku kemarin harus jadi belok sih jika pada kenyataannya di luaran sana masih ada banyak sekali gadis yang masih mau mengantri untukku." Jaemin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan optimis, "Ahjussi, kau pandai sekali! Euhmm... Dan jika kulihat-lihat kau itu masih sangat muda, euhmm saran dariku, jangan pernah berurusan dengan seorang pria. Apalagi jika prianya itu sedikit sinting seperti Jeno, maka lebih baik kau pacari saja seorang gadis." Sekarang Jaemin menepuk-nepuk bahu milik si sopir taksi itu dengan lagak seperti seorang guru tua yang sedang menasehati anak didiknya.

Si sopir taksi yang sejak tadi sudah merasa aneh dengan tingkah milik Jaemin-pun sekarang langsung memasang wajah melongo miliknya karena merasa sangat terkejut dengan perkataan yang baru saja dituturkan oleh orang tersebut kepadanya.

"Jadi intinya kau baru diputuskan oleh pacar priamu?" Si sopir taksi mengambil kesimpalannya sendiri yang langsung dihadiahi Jaemin dengan pelototan tajam miliknya.

"Ulangi sekali lagi kubantai kau!" Jaemin menuding si sopir taksi dengan kesal, "Pacar? Pacar kepalamu! Di sini tidak ada yang menganggapnya sebagai pacar!" Jaemin mendadak jadi sensi sendiri dan bahkan langsung membanting tubuhnya ke kursi tempat duduk miliknya. Well, dia mungkin merasa kesal karena kembali diingatkan soal Jeno, dan apalagi tadi si sopir taksi itu juga menyinggung soal pacar-pacar tidak penting itu kepadanya. Kan jika begini dia jadi ingat lagi dengan semua kejadian memalukan yang telah terjadi tadi pagi itu.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Haechan memaksa Mark untuk mau membantunya mengembalikan bentuk kamarnya, maksudnya membantu untuk mendekor ulang kamarnya supaya bisa menjadi kamar lagi seperti dulu ketika dia masih belum menikah dengan pria tersebut. Pada awalnya Mark tadi sempat menolak dengan alasan untuk apa kamarnya didekor ulang jika pada akhirnya nanti Haechan tidak akan menempati kamar tersebut, karena 'kan sekarang Haechan sudah tinggal di rumahnya dan tidur di kamar miliknya -yang sekarang juga telah menjadi kamar milik Haechan tentu saja.

Tapi Haechan sangat keras kepala dan tidak mau tahu soal hal itu. Dia tetap memaksa dan bahkan sampai akan menangis karena Mark ternyata juga bersi keras tidak mau membantunya. Dan untung Mark itu sayang istri, jadi akhirnya diapun memutuskan untuk mau membantu sang istri dan melakukan segala sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh istrinya tersebut.

"Hei! Jangan mengangkatnya." Mark berteriak panik saat melihat Haechan mengangkat kardus yang entah berisi apa itu ke dalam kamar, "Kau tidak boleh mengangkat barang-barang berat Sayang." Mark langsung berlari ke arahnya untuk mengambil kardus yang ada di tangan milik sang istri tersebut.

"Ini hanya komik, tidak berat kok." Haechan menahan kardus yang ada di tangannya saat Mark memaksa untuk merebut kardus tersebut. Dan ya, padahal dia itu merasa masih sangat kuat jika hanya mengangkut sebuah kardus yang hanya berisikan beberapa komik saja seperti ini.

Mark sendiri merasa tidak mau tahu dan tetap merebut kardus itu dengan paksa, "Tidak bisa." Dia memajukan wajahnya untuk mencuri satu lumatan kecil pada bibir kissable milik sang istri, "Ini memang tidak berat, tapi jika kau terus bolak-balik untuk mengambilnya, maka itu akan membuatmu jadi merasa sangat kelelahan. Dan ya, aku tidak mau hal yang seperti itu bisa sampai terjadi padamu, Sayang." Mark tersenyum ke arah Haechan yang sekarang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar miliknya.

"Sini," Haechan mengisyaratkan Mark untuk sedikit menunduk, "Terima kasih." Lalu setelah itu dia balas memberikan satu lumatan kecil pada bibir milik Mark ketika pria itu telah sedikit menunduk kepadanya. Mark hanya tersenyum saja, awalnya dia tadi ingin membalas lumatan itu, tapi semuanya terurungkan saat Haechan telah mendorong dahinya dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk miliknya.

Setelah menyerahkan kardus itu kepada Mark, kini Haechan memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju ke gudang karena dia ingin mengambil beberapa pakaian lama miliknya yang telah dimuseumkan oleh Sooyoung di dalam sana.

Dan Mark sendiri yang melihat Haechan telah melenggang pergi dari depannya dengan begitu sajapun langsung terburu-buru menaruh kardusnya ke dalam kamar untuk mengikuti Haechan. Awalnya dia tidak tahu Haechan akan pergi kemana, namun saat melihat Haechan berjalan menuju ke arah belakang rumah, diapun menebak bahwa sang istri mungkin akan pergi menuju ke gudang.

Well, dugaannya memang benar. Haechan yang sejak tadi telah ia ekori dari belakang ternyata memang sedang berjalan menuju ke gudang. Dia sempat menegur istrinya itu dan bertanya sebenarnya ada barang apa yang ingin diambil olehnya di dalam gudang pengap itu, dan ya Haechan menjawab bahwa dia ingin mengambil beberapa pakaian lama miliknya yang telah disimpan di dalam lemari yang ada di dalam gudang tersebut.

Mark mencegah tangan milik Haechan ketika mereka baru saja membuka pintu gudang yang ada di depan mereka. Dan uh, udaranya benar-benar terasa sangat kotor.

Haechan mengerutkan dahinya saat Mark menahan tangannya dan malah menarik tubuhnya untuk melangkah mundur, "Kenapa?" Namun meskipun begitu dia tetap menurut pada Mark yang sekarang bahkan telah mendudukkan dirinya ke kursi taman yang ada di dekat gudang tersebut.

"Kau tunggu di sini saja biar aku yang masuk, udaranya terlalu kotor Sayang." Mark menepuk kepala milik Haechan dengan sayang saat istrinya itu mendongak ke arah dirinya.

"Kau yang akan mengambil pakaiannya? Lalu aku? Apakah aku akan terus menjadi penonton seperti ini saat kau sedang sibuk berbenah?" Haechan merasa tidak suka saat Mark terlalu memperlakukannya bagai seseorang yang sangat lemah dan renta, padahal pada kenyataannya jika hanya pekerjaan sepele seperti ini dia juga melakukannya sendiri. Dan ini mungkin dasar Mark-nya saja yang terasa sangat berlebihan kepadanya.

Mark mengangguk paham saat sadar bahwa sekarang sang istri telah terlanjur hampir marah kepadanya karena ia perlakukan dengan seperti ini, "Baiklah jika kau memaksa ingin membantu. Tapi kau hanya akan membantu yang ringan-ringan saja, ok?" Mark berjongkok di depan Haechan yang sekarang sedang menatap malas ke arahnya, "Aku akan mengambil pakaian yang ada di dalam dulu, dan setelah itu kita akan memindahkannya ke kamar, atau mungkin kau akan memasukkannya ke dalam mesin cuci. Tapi kau harus ingat sayang," Mark menatap Haechan tepat ke kedua bola matanya, "Jangan memaksakan diri kalau kau sudah merasa lelah, Ya?"

Haechan tersenyum singkat lalu mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Kau yang mengambilnya dan setelah itu kita akan menaruhnya ke dalam mesin cuci untuk mencucinya."

Mark tersenyum mendengarnya lalu berdiri dari acara berjongkoknya sebelum setelahnya telah sempat mencuri satu lumatan lama di bibir milik sang istri. Dan ya, rasanya selalu manis sekali bibir milik istri kesayangannya itu.

Mereka mulai bekerja. Mark telah masuk ke dalam gudang itu untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian milik Haechan dan menyerahkan pakaian itu kepada Haechan yang telah siap menantinya di depan gudang dengan membawa keranjang pakaian berwarna merah miliknya. Haechan menyuruhnya untuk mengambi beberapa helai pakaian saja, tidak seluruh isi lemari lama itu ia ambil, dan diapun hanya melaksanakan permintaannya itu dengan tanpa banyak bicara.

Sekitar lima menit setelahnya Haechan memerintahkan Mark untuk berhenti karena dia merasa pakaian yang diambilnya telah cukup. Dia mengangkat keranjang itu sendiri untuk dibawanya menuju ke tempat cuci di dekat kamar mandi, awalnya Mark menang hendak melayangkan rasa keberatannya dan akan mengambil alih keranjang itu dari tangan milik Haechan, tapi Haechan sendiri langsung melayangkan protes padanya untuk jangan terlalu berlebihan dalam bersikap. Dan ya, setelah itu dia hanya mampu mengangguk paham saja. Dia tidak mau membuat istrinya marah apalagi sampai kesal padanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah selesai mencuci pakaian-pakaian tersebut. Haechan menyuruh Mark untuk membantunya mengangkat keranjang pakaian itu menuju ke teras untuk dijemur. Meski pakaiannya tidak banyak, namun tetap sajakan pakaian basah itu massanya akan bertambah dan dia tidak akan sanggup jika mengangkatnya sendirian.

"Setelah ini kita akan melakukan apa lagi?" Mark membantu Haechan menjemur pakaian-pakaian lama itu sambil sesekali menengok ke arahnya.

"Mengganti wallpaper kamar mungkin?" Haechan mengedikkan bahunya sebentar, "Dan aku ingin wallpaper bergambar Michael Jackson omong-omong."

Mark menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas, "Mengganti wallpapaer dinding? Dan Sayang, apa kau bilang tadi? Yang bergambar Michael Jackson?" Mark menatap tak percaya ke arah sang istri yang sekarang tengah sibuk memeras kain yang ada di tangannya.

"Iya." Singkat, jelas, padat, dan mutlak!

"Tapi untuk apa? Lagipula kitakan tidak akan tinggal di sini Sayang. Dan lagi, kenapa harus yang bergambar Michael Jackson? Kenapa tidak foto pernikahan kita saja? Jika kau ingin, aku bisa memesankannya pada seseorang." Mark terkekeh pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

Haechan menjemur kain terakhirnya lalu menatap Mark dengan tatapan tidak suka, "Kau tidak mengerti. Aku melakukannya bukan karena aku akan meniduri kamar itu, tapi semua ini lebih karena aku ingin kamarku yang lama bisa kembali ke keadaan yang seperti semula. Aku ingin menekankan pada si Ibu tiriku itu bahwa kamar yang telah diubahnya menjadi wardrobe sialan itu adalah kamarku, dan sampai kapanpun juga akan tetap menjadi kamar milikku." Haechan yang sering mengucapkan kalimat sederhana yang tak pernah terbantahkan sama sekali kini telah kembali.

"Ahahaha, iya-iya kita akan memasang wallpaper yang baru untuk kamarmu." Mark menarik kepala milik Haechan untuk dipeluknya, "Sudah jangan cemberut lagi." Dia mengelus lembut kepala milik sang istri yang sekarang telah bersandar nyaman pada dadanya.

"Sudah, ah. Jangan peluk-peluk aku lagi, aku ingin masuk kembali ke dalam rumah." Haechan melepaskan pelukan dari Mark dengan hati yang terasa masih sedikit kesal dengan Mark. Dan Mark sendiripun, dia tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal tersebut karena dia telah merasa yakin bahwa nanti Haechan pasti akan segera bersikap seperti biasanya lagi padanya.

Karena namanya juga sedang hamil, jadi biarkanlah sang istri kesayangannya itu bertingkah sesuka dan semaunya saja.

Haechan masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang telah terisi ranjang dan satu lemari berumuran sedang. Dia tersenyum tipis saat melihat foto-foto lamanya masih terpajang dengan sangat epiknya di dinding kamarnya tersebut. Semua foto itu merupakan foto kenangannya bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya, jadi tentu saja dia merasa sangat senang saat melihat foto itu masih tertempel di sana.

Ia berjalan menuju ke arah lemari berukuran sedang tersebut untuk mengambil buku lamanya yang jika tidak salah masih ia simpan di dalam lemari tersebut. Buku berukuran 20 × 25 senti yang merupakan hadiah dari mendiang sang ibu, yang sampai sekarang masih ia simpan. Buku tersebut masihlah kosong dan belum terisi apapun, dan sekarang rencananya ia akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap buku tersebut untuk mengisinya.

"Aza!" Dia bersorak senang saat melihat buku itu masih berada di dalam lemari lamanya tersebut. Dengan riangnya ia mengambil buku tersebut lalu membawanya ke arah ranjang. Ia duduk di ranjang lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran ranjang tersebut dan mulai menaruh buku dengan tebal sekitar 7 senti itu ke atas pangkuannya.

"Euhm, aku taruh mana ya tadi?" Ia mencari-cari dompet di saku celana miliknya dan ternyata ia tidak menemukannya. Lalu dia turun lagi dari ranjangnya untuk mencari ke tempat lain. Dia membuka-buka bed cover miliknya dan merusak tatanan bantalnya untuk mencari keberadaan dompet tersebut. Dia sempat hampir putus asa saat dirinya tidak menemukan dompet itu di ranjang, namun keputusasaan itu sirna saat ia ingat bahwa dompetnya itu sedang titipkan kepada Mark.

"Mark Hyuuung!" Haechan berseru lantang memanggil Mark dari dalam kamarnya.

"Apa!" Dan Mark membalas seruan milik Haechan tersebut dengam teriakan miliknya karena sekarang ternyata dirinya sedang berada di halaman rumah untuk mencuci mobil miliknya.

"Dompetku kau taruh mana?" Haechan keluar dari dalam kamarnya untuk menemui Mark yang ada di halamannya, dan dia sangat heran saat melihat Mark ternyata sedang mencuci mobil di sana. Well, dia tidak menyangka jika Mark itu ternyata tipikal orang yang sangat rajin seperti ini.

"Dompet? Aku menaruhnya di laci lemarimu yang paling bawah, yang nomor dua dari kiri." Mark menjawabnya singkat dan tetap melanjutkan acara mencuci mobilnya. Entahlah, dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa dia memiliki keinginan untuk melakukan kegiatan ini. Namun yang jelas, saat melihat mobilnya terparkir rapi di halaman rumah ini, entah kenapa hasratnya untuk mencuci mobil tersebut mendadak muncul. Dan ya, daripada dia hanya duduk diam saja selagi menunggu wallpaper pesanannya sampai, maka diapun memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan waktunya tersebut untuk mencuci mobil miliknya ini.

"Hyung, jangan terlalu lama mencuci mobilnya. Belakangan anginnya sangat dingin, dan kau bisa terkena flu kalau bajumu sebasah itu." Haechan menasehati Mark sebentar dan masuk lagi ke dalam rumah untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Mark sendiri hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perintah dari sang istri.

Iya, dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja tapi tidak melaksanakannya. Dia bahkan seperti masa bodo saja dengan nasihat yang diucapkan oleh sang istri tadi.

Haechan telah kembali ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil dompet di dalam laci dan menaruh dompet tersebut ke atas ranjang, di sebelah buku lama miliknya tadi. Dia naik ke atas ranjang lalu duduk bersandar di sana. Tangannya meraih bantal yang ada di sebelahnya untuk ia taruh ke atas pangkuannya, dan setelah itu, dia mengambil bukunya tadi untuk ditaruhnya ke atas bantal tersebut karena dia ingin menulis sesuatu di buku itu.

"Jantungku selalu berdetak kencang saat melihat ini." Haechan berbicara pelan sambil memandang foto hasil _USG_ milik bayinya yang selalu ia simpan di dalam dompet miliknya itu dengan sayang. Dan dengan sambil mengelusnya lembut, dia mengeluarkan foto tersebut untuk setelahnya akan ia tempel ke dalam buku miliknya ini.

Foto itu telah ia pasang dengan sangat rapi pada halaman pertama buku miliknya, dan setelah itu dia mengambil pena miliknya untuk menuliskan sesuatu di bawah gambar tersebut.

 _ **"Minggu ketiga.**_

 _ **Foto ini diambil saat usiamu baru masuk minggu ketiga. Kata Mark Hyung -Ah tidak, aku akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Daddy kalau di sini. Kata Daddy-mu, saat itu adalah saat pertama di mana kami (mommy dan daddy-mu) mengetahui bahwa Mommy sedang hamil.**_

-Haechan menghentikan acara menulisnya karena merasa geli sendiri saat dia menyebut dirinya dengan panggilan 'mommy' seperti itu. Tapi tak selang lama dia kembali menulis lagi pada bukunya.

 _ **Dan maafkan mommy yang pada saat itu benar-benar merasa sangat terbebani dengan berita itu. Saat itu mommy bahkan sempat akan melenyapkanmu karena merasa sangat tidak kuasa dengan kenyataan aneh itu. Tapi berkat renungan dalam yang mommy lakukan, akhirnya mommy sadar, bahwa jika mommy sampai melenyapkanmu, maka itu tandanya mommy bukanlah seorang manusia.**_

 _ **Kau pasti sangat bahagiakan pada saat itu? Iyakan? Pasti kau sangat bahagia karena akhirnya mommy sadar bahwa kau itu sangat berharga.**_

 _ **Mommy juga, pada saat itu mommy juga merasa sangat bahagia setelah mengambil keputusan untuk mempertahankanmu. Mommy bahagia kau ada di dalam sana, berjuang di dalam sana, dan tumbuh dengan sangat sehat di dalam sana. Ugh, mommy sangat bahagia sekali.**_

 _ **Your lovely Mum."**_

Haechan mendadak menangis saat mengingat kejadian yang telah terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu, ketika dia dengan sangat bodohnya malah ingin melenyapkan buah hatinya sendiri. Saat itu dia benar-benar bodoh dan tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih hingga akhirnya entah dirasuki setan dari mana dia malah memiliki keinginan untuk menggugurkan bayinya sendiri. Dan beruntung saat itu Mark berhasil meyakinkannya untuk jangan melakukan perbuatan gila itu.

Dia mengambil foto hasil _USG_ lain yang ada di dalam dompetnya untuk ditempelkannya kembali ke dalam buku tersebut di halaman selanjutnya. Dan foto berukuran 7×5 senti itu ia tatap dengan mata berbinar bahagia sebelum ia tempelkan.

 _ **"Minggu keempat**_

 _ **Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya bagi mommy pergi ke klinik kehamilan. Waktu itu jantung mommy benar-benar berdegup dengan sangat kencang, apalagi saat foto ini diambil oleh dokter. Dan sayang, apa kau tahu? Saat itu mommy benar-benar menangis seperti wanita cengeng karena merasa sangat terharu sekali melihat fotomu di sini. Dan saat mommy menangis itulah, daddy-mu merasa sangat kesulitan sendiri untuk menghentikan tangisan milik mommy.**_

 _ **Dan akhirnya mommy berhenti menangis beberapa saat kemudian, karena mommy tidak mau terlihat cengeng di mata siapapun. Mommy 'kan keren, jadi aneh kan jika mommy menangis seperti itu di depan orang-orang.**_

 _ **Di minggu keempat itu, sudah mulai ada kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan untuk mommy. Karena Sayang, asal kau tahu saja, semenjak hamil, mommy itu sering merasa lemas dan mudah merasa lelah. Dan untungnya dokter memberikan mommy suplemen supaya mommy tidak mudah kelelahan lagi.**_

-Haechan menulis dengan tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat mengingat kejadian tersebut. Kejadian di mana dia telah berdamai dengan hati miliknya sendiri untuk mau menerima sang buah hati dengan perasaan bahagia.

 _ **Meskipun mommy ini mudah lelah, tapi kata dokter kau itu masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja di dalam sana. Bahkan dokter bilang kau ini sangat kuat dan sehat -huft, rasanya mommy ingin menangis lagi.**_

 _ **Your lovely Mum."**_

"Huft, Baby-ku yang sehat dan kuat." Haechan menghela napasnya penuh haru sambil mengecup foto yang ada dalam bukunya itu dengan mata yang kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Tetap sehat dan selalu kuat sampai nanti kita akan bertatap muka." Ia mengelus perutnya dengan sayang lalu kembali mengambil foto selanjutnya yang ada di dalam dompet miliknya untuk mengisi halaman selanjutnya pada buku tersebut.

 _ **"Minggu keenam**_

 _ **Ini foto minggu keenam, dan maafkan mommy yang pada minggu kelima tidak mengabadikan gambarmu Sayang. Saat itu daddy-mu sedang sakit dan mommy tidak mau pergi menemui dokter itu dengan seorang diri tanpa ditemani oleh daddy-mu itu.**_

 _ **Apakah kau merasa khawatir saat mendengar daddy-mu waktu itu sedang sakit?**_

 _ **Penasaran tidak daddy-mu sakit apa?**_

 _ **Mommy akan memberitahumu, jadi tenang saja ya, jangan merasa terlalu khawatir padanya, karena sakit yang dideritanya tidak parah kok.**_

 _ **Saat itu dia sering mual-mual seperti mommy, tapi dia juga dibarengi dengan demam. Waktu itu selama satu malam penuh mommy bahkan sampai terus memeluknya supaya suhu tubuhnya bisa cepat turun.**_

-Haechan menerawang kembali kejadian di mana dulu dia merasa sangat panik sendiri saat Mark sedang demam, dan dia bahkan sampai melucuti pakaian milik mereka untuk berbagi suhu tubuh supaya demam milik sang suami bisa cepat turun.

 _ **Dan beruntung demam milik daddy-mu itu hanya berlangsung selama tiga hari saja. Tapi, meskipun demamnya telah usai, daddy-mu itu ternyata masih tetap sering mual-mual juga seperti mommy. Bahkan mungkin mual dan muntahnya daddy lebih parah dari apa yang sedang mommy alami sendiri.**_

 _ **Sepertinya daddy sangat cinta ya sama mommy? Sampai sebegitunya dia bersimpati pada kehamilan mommy. Dan maka dari itu, nanti kalau Baby sudah lahir, baby juga harus sayang ya sama daddy .**_

 _ **Your Lovely Mum."**_

Haechan menutup bukunya dengan tersenyum bahagia. Tadi adalah foto _USG_ -nya yang terakhir, dan dia berniat akan membuat catatan seperti ini sampai minggu terakhir kehamilannya sebelum dia melahirkan. Well, dia ingin kelak anaknya akan mengetahui tentang betapa sangat berharganya dia bagi dirinya sejak selama masih berada di dalam kandungan miliknya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Mark masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengejutkan Haechan yang sekarang sedang terlarut ke dalam renungan kebahagiaan miliknya itu dengan seenaknya saja.

Haechan sendiri hanya mampu menolehkan kepalanya dengan kesal ke arah Mark yang sekarang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil dan telah berganti pakaian -sepertinya dia habis mandi, "Kau habis keramas? Setelah berbasah-basahan di bawah teriknya matahari? Ck, kalau kau demam, aku tidak akan mau merawatmu lagi."

Mark meletakkan handuknya ke atas ranjang dengan asal lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah sang istri, "Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan demam, lagipula tadi itu rasanya sangat gerah Sayang, jadi ya aku basahi saja pakaianku."

Haechan abai saja dengan kalimat milik Mark dan fokus kepada handuk basah yang tadi dilempar dengan begitu saja oleh Mark ke atas ranjang, "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan menaruh handuk dengan seenaknya." Haechan turun dari ranjangnya lalu mengambil handuk basa itu dan menjemurnya di jendela terbuka miliknya.

Mark menyusul Haechan untuk turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri bocah itu yang masih berdiri di depan jendelanya untuk menjemur handuknya tadi. Setelah dia sampai di belakanganya, dia langsung memeluknya dengan sayang dari belakang sambil menyesap aroma tubuhnya dengan dalam.

"Apaan sih, aku sedang malas kau peluk-peluk seperti ini." Haechan menjauhkan lehernya saat Mark hendak menggigit leher miliknya dari belakang.

Mark hanya terkekeh pelan, "Semalam siapa ya yang memohon ingin kuperlakukan seperti ini?" Ia tidak menyerah untuk meraih leher milik sang istri ke dalam gigitannya. Huh, feromon milik sang istri itu memang tidak pernah ada matinya untuk menggoda dirinya.

Haechan mendengus kesal, "Yang semalam itu berbeda. Semalam itu ak-aaw! Sakit tahu!" Haechan memekik murka saat Mark telah berhasil menggapai leher miliknya dan menggigitnya dengan gemas.

"Sakit? Sini aku obati." Mark meniup bekas gigitannya tadi dengan udara hangat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan bagi Haechan hal itu terasa sangat geli dan begitu menggelitik di permukaan kulit miliknya hingga membuat seluruh bulu romanya jadi berdiri.

"Aah-Hyung sudaahh.." Haechan kewalahan sendiri saat tiupan milik Mark di lehernya kini telah berganti dengan jilatan, lumatan, gigitan dan hisapan. Dan dia merasa sangat yakin bahwa di lehernya kini pasti telah tercetak sebuah hickey yang sangat gelap karena perilaku milik pria itu, apalagi tadi dia menghisap dan menggigitnya dengan sangat keras.

"Ssstt, sebentar Sayang." Mark menahan tangan milik Haechan sebentar saat dia masih merasa belum puas untuk menghiasi leher indah miliknya tersebut. Dia beralih ke sisi leher yang kiri untuk membuat hickey yang lainnya dan terus menghisapi permukaan kulit halus itu dengan rakus.

Haechan kini hanya mampu pasrah dengan perilaku milik Mark dan menjenjangkan lehernya, berusaha untuk memudahkan pria itu dalam menciptakan tanda di sana. Tangannya yang tadi sempat rusuh sendiri menghalau perbuatan milik Mark kini telah terkulai lemas di dalam genggaman lembut milik suaminya itu. Dan kakinya, kini kakinya benar-benar tersilangkan dengan rapat saat dia merasakan celana dalam miliknya mulai menyempit.

Mark menyudahi kegiatannya memberi tanda di leher milik Haechan dan membalikkan tubuh milik sang istri tersebut untuk menariknya ke dalam ciuman panas yang akan diberikannya nanti. Mark bisa merasakan Haechan mulai resah dalam berdirinya saat bocah itu memeluk bahunya dengan erat sambil menggesekkan selangkangam milik mereka dengan kacau. Well, mudah sekali membangunkan libido milik sang istri saat sedang hamil seperti ini.

"Errhmm..." Haechan menggeram risau saat merasakan selangkangan miliknya semakin sesak. Dan sungguh, ciuman yang diberikan oleh Mark sekarang benar-benar terasa amat memabukkan bagi dirinya. Begitu memabukkan hingga terasa seperti telah diterbangkan hingga mencapai nirwana.

Mark menatap mata milik Haechan yang sekarang tengah terpejam rapat menikmati ciuman darinya dengan mata tajam miliknya. Dia suka melihat wajah milik Haechan yang seperti ini, begitu sayu dan nampak sangat menikmati seluruh sentuhan yang diberikannya.

"Hyuunghh!" Suara merajuk bernada manja keluar dari mulut milik Haechan, dan bagi Mark suara itu adalah suara paling menantang yang pernah didengar olehnya. Mark melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu menghisap sudut bibir milik Haechan yang masih menyisakan ludah milik mereka dengan hisapan dalam miliknya.

"Hampir saja." Mark sedikit menjauhkan tubuh milik sang istri untuk menciptakan jarak, "Terima kasih untuk ciumannya." Dan untuk yang terakhir, ia mengecup bibir milik istrinya dengan lama, dan ya, tumben Haechan di sini hanya menurut dan tidak rewel.

"Hyung? Punyaku tegang." Haechan menahan baju milik Mark saat pria itu sudah akan berbalik. Matanya yang bulat menatap Mark dengan tatapan mememohon miliknya -entah memohon apa, namun ia berharap bahwa Mark akan menyentuhnya hingga ia bisa menuntaskan hasratnya ini.

Mark menyeringai tipis lalu menarik tengkuk milik sang istri untuk dielus lembut olehnya, "Kita bermain aman seperti yang kemarin saja, ya?" Mark melihat Haechan memanyunkan bibirnya dengan kesal hingga membuat dia yang melihatnya jadi tersenyum saja.

"Aaaah! Aku tidak mau yang seperti kemarin!" Haechan memasang wajah masam lalu memohon pada Mark dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca penuh harap.

"Waaaaa!" Haechan berteriak kaget saat Mark tiba-tiba saja mengangkat tubuhnya ala bridal dan menjatuhkannya dengan lembut ke atas ranjang empuk miliknya. Dia menyeringai senang mengira bahwa Mark akan menuruti keinginannya, tapi pada kenyataannya Mark malah menarik selimut untuknya dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat dari luar selimutnya itu.

Ck, hilanglah sudah keinginannya untuk melakukan kegiatan yang panas-panas itu. Dasar Mark menyebalkan.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku sebenarnya juga ingin. Tapi, berhubung aku lebih sayang pada bayi kita, jadi ya aku putuskan saja untuk menahan hasratku sementara waktu ini." Mark mendongak dan mengecup bibir milik sang istri dengan gemas sampai berkali-kali dan bahkan hampir membuat Haechan jadi ingin memukul kepala miliknya.

"Sudah Hyung! Jangan kecup-kecup seperti ini terus!" Haechan menahan kepala milik Mark dan menatap mata orangnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut manis, "Pergi sana, aku juga sudah tidak mood lagi untuk melakukannya." Haechan menunjuk pintu keluar dengan menggunakan dagunya, mengisyaratkan pada Mark bahwa ia ingin pria itu segera keluar dari kamarnya sekarang.

Mark hanya terkekeh pelan lalu bangkit dari ranjang, "Baiklah, aku keluar dulu dan kau tidur siang yang nyenyak ya Sayangku." Mark menundukkan badannya untuk mencuri satu kecupan rasa lumatan pada bibir milik sang istri.

Haechan sendiri tidak menolak, dan hanya membiarkan pria itu bertingkah dengan sesuka hatinya hatinya saja.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Jaemin keluar dari gedung fakultas miliknya dengan senyum sumringah yang sarat akan kebahagiaan. Tangannya ia rentangkan dengan sangat lebar sambil mendongak menatap langit dengan mata terpejam erat.

"Kebebasankuu..." Ujarnya lega.

"Selamat petang wahai dunia." Dia tersenyum-senyum aneh sambil menunjuk langit sore yang terbentang lebar itu dengan polah aneh yang dimilikinya. Kakinya berjalan turun untuk menuruni beberapa anak tangga pelataran gedung ini dengan sangat riang.

"Baiklah, lupakan semua yang telah terjadi dan kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal." Ia terus berjalan untuk menuju gerbang keluar dengan tanpa mempedulikan pandangan dari orang-orang yang kini mulai merasa aneh dengan tingkah miliknya. (Bagaimana tidak merasa aneh jika mereka melihat Jaemin berjalan dengan sambil berputar-putar gila seperti sebuah yoyo begitu.)

"Jaemin-ah! Sekarang kau harus memulai semuanya dari awal dan anggap saja kau tidak pernah kenal dengan pria itu. Masa bodoh dengan belum resmi putus, asal kau bahagia yang penting lakukan saja." Jaemin berdecih bangga setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Merasa sangat bebas untuk melakukan segalanya, dan mari buat janji untuk tidak akan pernah mempedulikan sosok Jeno lagi dalam hidupnya.

"Ini hidupku~~" Dia masih berputar-putar dengan tingkah konyolnya tanpa menyadari bahwa sekarang tengah ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Seseorang itu adalah Jeno, dia berdiri di depan gerbang dengan senyuman tampan yang sengaja ia pamerkan untuk menyambut anak itu. Dan ya, Jaemin memang benar-benar tidak menyadari kehadirannya sama sekali dan malah masih terus berjalan dengan riang sambil bersenandung tidak jelas.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu? Sepertinya kau tampak sangat bahagia sekali." Jeno menghampiri Jaemin dan menghadang langkahnya hingga membuat orang itu langsung mereflekkan diri untuk melangkah mundur.

Jaemin melangkah mundur sambil menatap Jeno dengan mata membulat kaget. Mulutnya menganga lebar tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa saat pria itu malah melangkah semakin maju untuk mendekatinya. Dan tubuhnya pun mendadak jadi terasa kaku saat pria itu dengan sangat mengejutkannya tiba-tiba saja mencekal tangan miliknya hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana lagi.

"Tadi pagi kau memang bisa kabur sesukamu, tapi tidak untuk kali ini." Jeno menyeringai, "Aku memang tidak tahu apa motif sebenarnya kau mau menerima pernyataan cintaku, tapi yang jelas aku tahu kalau kau itu tidak pernah benar-benar tulus menerimaku."

"Terbukti 'kan tadi pagi kau kabur seperti itu. Jika memang kau tidak ada niatan buruk sama sekali padaku, aku rasa kau tidak akan pergi dengan begitu saja seperti tadi pagi."

Jaemin mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Jeno sambil menghindari tatapan tajam miliknya. Dia ingin menghindar dan tidak mau menemuinya lagi, karena jujur saja, dia sudah terlanjur merasa malu untuk bertatap muka dengannya.

"Kenapa menghindariku? Kau tidak benar-benar memiliki niatan buruk kepadaku 'kan?" Jeno memaksa Jaemin untuk mau mendekat kepadanya dan menatap matanya saat ia sedang berbicara.

Jaemin merintih pelan, "Ak-ku, tadi pagi aku hanya ingin cepat pulang saja." Ia berkilah sambil menggaruk tengkuknya pelan meski itu tidak gatal. Matanya melirik tak tentu arah mencoba untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Tapi, mau sekeras apapun ia mencoba, ia tetaplah akan langsung mati kutu jika sudah dihadapkan pada mata tajam milik Jeno. Nyalinya menciut seperti telah dilahap secara habis-habisan oleh mata tajam itu. Dan apalagi saat dia sudah diingatkan kembali dengan kejadian yang telah terjadi tadi pagi, maka sudah pasti rasanya ingin sekali dia menyelami segita bermuda untuk menutupi rasa malunya tersebut.

"Anggap aku mempercayaimu dan sekarang kau harus ikut denganku." Jeno menarik tangan milik Jaemin dengan paksa saat anak itu tidak mau menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali, "Sekarang apa lagi?" Jeno menatap jengah ke arahnya -sedikit kesal.

Jaemin menatap ragu ke arah Jeno. Mencoba untuk mencari kepercayaan diri sebelum mengungkapkan apa yang ingin sejak tadi ingin ia ungkapkan pada pria itu. Tangannya ia angkat untuk memegang pergelangan tangan milik Jeno dan ia mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan itu dari pergelangan tangannya yang dicekal olehnya tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu permainan macam apa yang sedang kau mainkan ini. Tapi yang jelas, aku akan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya telah mengganjal hatiku sejak tadi pagi." Meski ucapannya lancar, namun tetap saja dia merasa sangat sulit untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau, datang dan pergi sesuka hatimu. Menawarkan kata cinta padaku, tapi rasanya malah akulah yang mengemis cinta padamu."

"Aku, yang memiliki niatan ingin mempermainkanmu, tapi rasanya malah kaulah yang telah mempermainkanku. Menjatuhkanku dan membuatku benar-benaer tampak seperti orang bodoh yang sedang pamer kekuatan di depan seseorang yang jelas-jelas memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dariku. Kau sukses memerankan peranmu sebagai seseorang yang sangat misterius dan begitu sulit untuk ditebak. Dan ya, rasanya ingin sekali aku menenggelamkan diriku di palung laut sana sekarang juga."

"Kau benar. Sejak awal aku memang tidak pernah menerima pernyataan cintamu dengan tulus. Dan kau tau? Kenapa aku tidak pernah benar-benar mau menjadi pacarmu? Semua itu karena aku hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu saja." Jaemin melihat Jeno menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit untuk ia artikan.

"Dan selamat." Jaemin menyeringai tipis, "Tes yang kau lakukan tadi pagi memang benar-benar sukses untuk membuatku jadi merasa sangat bodoh seperti ini. Dan, sebelum aku benar-benar semakin memanfaatkanmu, aku rasa aku harus segera mengakhiri ini semua sekarang juga." Jaemin melepaskan tangannya dengan sangat mudah dari cekalan milik Jeno karena sekarang pria itu sudah tidak terlalu mencengkeram tangannya dengan kuat seperti yang telah dilakukannya sejak tadi.

"Apa yang kau manfaatkan dariku? Aku yakin kau bukan seorang pelacur miskin yang sedang sangat haus uang hingga memutuskan untuk menghisap uang dari seorang pria." Jeno penasaran dengan jawaban apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Jaemin kepadanya. Karena sungguh, dia tidak menyangka bahwa tebakannya yang mengatakan bahwa Jaemin hanya main-main saja dengannya ternyata sangatlah benar dan tepat sasaran seperti ini.

Jaemin berusaha untuk mengelak untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu namun Jeno langsung mencekal tangannya dengan erat sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak akan bersikap lembut karena kau bukan seorang wanita. Jadi katakan padaku, apa yang ingin kau manfaatkan dariku, selagi aku masih bisa bersikap baik padamu." Jeno menatap tajam ke arah mata milik Jaemin dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan risau yang terpancar dari mata milik orang tersebut.

"Katakan padaku sekarang juga Na." Jeno terus mendesak Jaemin untuk bersuara.

Jaemin menahan dirinya untuk tidak lari dan menghadapi ini semua dengan separuh hati yang tidak rela. Matanya balas menatap Jeno untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia bisa menyelesaikan semua ini dengan secepatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu apa alasanku. Tapi yang jelas, aku akan mengakhiri semua permainan bodohku ini sekarang juga." Jaemin melangkah mundur dengan tangan yang masih dicekal oleh Jeno, "Sekarang kita telah selesai. Kau dan aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi." Setelah mengatakan ini, bukannya merasa lega sekarang Jaemin malah dibuat terperangah tak percaya. Matanya membulat lebar karena merasa begitu terkejut dengan sikap milik Jeno yang tiba-tiba saja menarik tengkuk miliknya dan menarik dirinya untuk berciuman di tempat umum seperti ini.

Tangannya terkulai dengan lemas saat Jeno melumat bibirnya dengan sangat lembut dan begitu halus. Matanya yang di awal tadi sempat membulat karena terkejut kini secara perlahan mulai ia pejamkan untuk menikmati ciuman itu lebih dalam. Dan sebut saja dia sangat murahan karena mau menerima ciuman itu. Dia tidak akan mempedulikannya, karena kini yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanya satu.

Dia hanya ingin membuat kesan yang baik sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah. Dan ia berjanji jika semua ini telah selesai, maka ia akan memutuskan untuk segera menjauh dari kehidupan milik pria itu, sejauh yang dia bisa supaya hidupnya sendiri bisa tenang.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Hari sudah malam. Dan Sekarang Haechan sedang membantu Sooyoung menyiapkan makan malam di dapur. Sebenarnya bukan memabantu, lebih tepatnya Sooyoung yang memasang dan Haechan yang icip-icip makanan tersebut. Dan ya, jangan protes jika Haechan menyebut dirinya sedang membantu jika pada kenyataanya seperti itu.

"Hei, sudah! Jangan mencomot dagingnya terus!" Sooyoung berteriak kesal saat Haechan tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencuri-curi potongan daging yang ada di chapjae buatannya.

Haechan hanya mendengus kesal lalu meletakkan sumpitnya kembali ke atas meja, "Ck, iya-iya! Aku tidak akan mengambil dagingnya lagi." Dia berjalan menuju ke kulkas untuk mengambil beberapa buah untuk memuaskan hasrat ingin makan miliknya. Dan dia benci Sooyoung yang seperti ini. Melarangnya makan di saat dirinya sedang benar-benar ingin makan.

"Panggil yang lain untuk makan." Sooyoung memerintah Haechan singkat.

Dan Haechan tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali, dan dia bahkan malah sibuk sendiri dengan beberapa buah yang tengah ia makan tersebut. Bagi Haechan masa bodoh saja dengan hal tersebut, yang penting perutnya kenyang saja dia tidak akan mempedulikan hal yang lain lagi.

"Yak!" Sooyoung berteriak kesal dan mengambil mangkuk berisi penuh buah dari hadapan Haechan dan menatap bocah itu dengan hati yang meradang kesal karena perintahnya tadi hanya diabaikan saja oleh bocah itu.

"Apa? Mau marah? Marah saja, aku sudah biasa dimarahi kok." Haechan acuh tak acuh saja dan mengambil toples berisi keripik kentang yang ada di meja makannya saat camilan buahnya yang tadi telah direnggut oleh Sooyoung.

Sooyoung menarik napasnya kasar lalu menatap Haechan dengan mata berkilat miliknya, "Terserahlah. Lakukan saja semua dengan sesuka hatimu." Sooyoung mengembalikan mangkuk berisi buah itu kepada Haechan dan mulai berteriak memanggil putrinya untuk makan malam.

"Sana panggil suamimu untuk makan." Selepas meneriaki Hina, Sooyoung pun memerintah Haechan untuk memanggil Mark supaya ikut bergabung ke meja makan untuk makan malam.

Haechan tadi sempat merasa malas, tapi setelah sadar bahwa Mark sepertinya belum bangun juga sejak tadi siang, maka akhirnya diapun memutuskan untuk membangunkan pria itu dan mengajaknya untuk makan malam.

"Dia tidur siang apa berhibernasi sih sebenarnya." Haechan menggerutu sendiri di sepanjang jalannya saat sadar bahwa Mark telah tidur sejak tadi siang, selepas acara pasang wallpaper baru, hingga sekarang malam telah menjelang pria itu ternyata masih belum beranjak juga dari ranjangnya.

Pintu kamarnya ia buka dengan pelan dan setelahnya hanya pemandangan gelaplah yang ia jumpai di dalam kamarnya tersebut. Tangannya merayap ke dinding sebentar untuk menyalakan saklar lampunya, dan setelah lampu kamarnya menyala, ada sedikit pemandangan aneh yang menyapa indera penglihatannya.

Pemandangan aneh tersebut adalah, Mark yang sekarang sedang menggelung rapat tubuhnya di dalam selimut dengan wajah yang tampak sangat pucat.

"Hah," Dia menghela napasnya lalu menghampiri Mark yang ada di atas ranjangnya, "Ya, salah sendiri basah-basahan di siang hari yang sangat terik. Dan sekarang, rasakan sendiri akibatnya, ya." Haechan berusaha membuka selimut itu dengan paksa saat Mark semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut itu.

"Hyuung, kalau demam jangan memakai selimut yang tebal seperti ini!" Ia masih belum menyerah untuk menyingkirkan selimut itu dari tubuh milik sang suami.

"D-dingin Sayang. Jangan ambil selimutnya." Mark berkata dengan suara serak miliknya dan menatap Haechan dengan tatapan memelas miliknya. Karena sungguh, tubuhnya saat ini benar-benar terasa sangat dingin seperti sedang dihujani oleh batu es yang begitu dingin itu.

"Ish! Ingin cepat sembuh tidak? Kalau ingin ya menurut saja!" Haechan sekarang telah berhasil menarik selimut tebal itu dan menggantinya dengan selimut biasa -yang lebih tipis, yang baru saja diambilnya dari dalam lemari miliknya.

"Mau kemana?" Mark bertanya dengan suara seraknya sambil menahan tangan milik Haechan saat istrinya itu hendak membalikkan badannya untuk pergi.

"Mau ambil plester kompres, makanan, obat, dan baju yang lebih tipis untukmu." Haechan yang awalnya merasa biasa saja dengan Mark yang demam kini mendadak jadi sedih sendiri saat suaminya itu benar-benar tampak sangat lemas terbaring di ranjangnya.

"Tunggu dulu ya, aku akan segera kembali." Haechan melembutkan nada suaranya dan melepaskan tangan milik Mark dari tangan miliknya. Dan Mark-pun, meski merasa sangat tidak rela, tapi dia tetap memutuskan untuk melepaskan sang istri dan membiarkannya keluar untuk mengambilkan barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya saat dia sedang demam.

Hampir sepuluh menit Mark menunggu dan akhirnya sekarang Haechan telah kembali juga ke dalam kamar. Dengan membawa barang-barang yang disebutkannya tadi. Mark menengok sejenak ke arah sang istri dan melihat bocah itu meletakkan nampannya ke atas meja nakas dengan perlahan.

"Sini." Istrinya bersuara dan dia hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan perintah darinya itu. Menyuruhnya ke sana seperti dia bisa bergerak dengan luwes saja.

Haechan sadar bahwa sepertinya Mark tidak akan beranjak sama sekali dari atas ranjangnya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan menyentuh dahi milik Mark dengan menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"Sayang, dingin." Mark mengadu pelan seperti anak kecil dan bergerak hendak memeluk perut milik sang istri namun langsung ditahan olehnya.

"Sebentar Hyung, plesternya dipasang dulu." Haechan menahan kapala milik Mark untuk memasang plester kompresnya ke dahi milik pria itu supaya demamnya bisa cepat turun juga. Setelah memasangkan plester tersebut, Haechan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil semangkuk sup -yang tadi kebetulan dimasak oleh Sooyoung untuk ia suapkan kepada Mark.

"Aku tidak mau makan, sungguh." Mark menggeleng tidak mau dan hanya merapatkan tubuhnya saja pada tubuh milik Haechan yang sekarang sedang duduk di sebelahnya, "Mulutku rasanya tidak enak untuk mengunyah makanan." Tambahnya lagi sambil memeluk perut milik sang istri dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana.

"Peduli apa dengan mulutmu, yang penting perutmu tidak kosong sebelum minum obat." Haechan mengelus kepala milik Mark yang ada di atas pangkuannya sambil membujuknya untuk mau menyuapkan setidaknya beberapa sendok saja makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Karena makan sebelum minum obat itu menang penting 'kan.

"Ok, aku akan memakannya, tapi hanya tiga suap saja." Dan beruntung Mark bukanlah anak kecil rewel yang akan sulit disuruh makan jika sedang sakit. Haechan menyuapi Mark dengan hati-hati karena sup yang ada di tangannya itu masihlah sangat panas.

Setelah beberapa suap, kini Mark mulai menggelengkan kepalanya karena sudah merasa cukup. Tangannya ia lambaikan kepada sang istri bahwa ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menelan makana tersebut. Dan Haechan pun segera mengambil segelas air yang ada di atas meja untuk diminumnya beserta dengan obat penurun panas tentunya.

"Sekarang, lepas jaketmu dan tidur dengan piyama saja supaya demamnya bisa cepat turun." Setelah Mark selesai meminum obatnya, sekarang Haechan dengan gaya memaksa miliknya mendesak Mark untuk melepaskan jaket yang tengah dipakainya. Dan ya, dengan tubuh lemas miliknya, Mark pun hanya mampu menuruti saja keinginan milik sang istri itu dengan tanpa banyak bicara.

"Sayang? Kau tidak ingin memelukku seperti waktu itu?"

"Haaah." Haechan menghela napasnya saat Mark lagi-lagi menahan tangannya ketika dia hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Padahal dia hanya ingin kembali ke dapur saja untuk mengembalikan gelas dan mangkuk itu, tapi Mark sepertinya benar-benar tidak mau ditinggal olehnya.

"Mark Hyung, lain kali jangan main air di siang yang terik seperti tadi ya." Haechan naik ke atas ranjang dan menuruti keinginan dari Mark yang ingin tidur dengan didekap olehnya, "Karena kau tahu? Kau yang sedang sakit seperti ini, itu sangat manja dan benar-benar membuatku jadi malas sendiri mau merawatmu." Haechan balas memeluk Mark saat pria itu sudah mendekap tubuhnya.

"Yang tadi siang itu hanya iseng. Aku janji lain kali aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi." Mark menundukkan kepalanya saat sesekali dia terbersin. Huft, sudah kepalanya berat, sekarang hidungnya terasa benar-benar sangat gatal dan mampat. Sunggu, dia kapok berurusan dengan air di siang yang sangat terik seperti tadi siang.

Haechan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar Mark berkata demikian. Dalam hati dia mencibir bahwa tingkah milik Mark sekarang tak ubahnya seperti tingkah milik seorang anak kecil yang benar-benar sangat manja.

"Tapi Sayang, rasanya enak juga jika sedang sakit begini," Mark menatap Haechan, "Enak, karena kau begitu perhatian pada-aaaaww!" Mark mengaduh sakit saat Haechan menarik telinganya dengan gemas.

"Aku tidak mau punya suami sakit-sakitan, ya. Jadi cepatlah sembuh sebelum aku benar-benar akan meninggalkanmu." Haechan memeluk tubuh milik Maek dengan erat dan mengelus lembut rambut milik suaminya itu dengan perasaan sayang miliknya. Yeah, dia ingin Mark tahu bahwa dirinya sangat tidak suka jika melihatnya sakit seperti ini. Dan dia juga ingin Mark cepat sembuh agar dia tidak perlu merasa khawatir lagi seperti ini.

Lagipula istri mana sih yang tidak khwatir kalau suaminya sedang sakit.

Mau istrinya jadi-jadian seperti Haechan pun pasti juga tetap akan merasa khawatir jika suami yang selama ini selalu menyayanginya itu sedang jatuh sakit.

Dan malam ini, sebelum Haechan memejamkan matanya, dia sempat merapalkan doa pada Tuhan;

 **"Baby, hari ini Daddy sakit lagi. Ayo berdoa bersama-sama dengan Mommy. Berdoa sama Tuhan semoga Daddy bisa cepat sembuh dan dia bisa memanjakan kita lagi seperti biasanya.**

 **Baby sayang sama Daddy 'kan? Jadi doakan Daddy biar cepat sembuh, ya."**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **TERIMA KASIH**

 **SABTU 14/01/2017**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **RNR!**

 **REVIEW YA KRN AKU UDAH UPDATE INI BARENGAN SAMA LIFE LESSON. HAHAHA :"V**

 **Ciee yang nungguin ff ini. Gimana? Masih suka sama ffnya gak? Masih mau dilanjut gak? Sampek chapter berapa? Berchapter-chapter?**

 **Ahahah... gak mau ya? Yodah gak papa. Akunya juga gak maksa kalian buat suka kok :"v**

 **Well, ini ff sbenernya mau tak update kemaren. Tp kemaren lg ada acara ke kawinan temenen, jadinya aku terlanjur males deh.**

 **Ini makasih bgt buat yang udah sudi nungguin. Aku sayang kalian dan aku harap kalian juga sayang aku :"v.**

 **Kalian bingung gak sama kisah cintanya Nomin? Kalo iya, samaan aku juga :"v. Di chap ini no naena ya :"v .**

 **Udahan ah, makasih bgt lha pokonya.**

 **SEE YOU AND LOVE YOU.**

 **MARKHYUCK SHIPPER SARANGHAE, PENGHIANAT BANGSA BYE!**

 **Tulisan acak-kadul? Tolong editin sampek bener coba :"v**


	10. Soon To Be End?

**CHAPTER 10**

 **.**

 **Mark X Haechan (MarkChan)**

 **Warn : Bl,typos,mpreg.**

 **Rated M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan mengelus lembut rambut milik Mark saat pria itu menyandarkan kepala ke dada miliknya. Demam milik Mark masih belum turun dan bahkan sampai sekarang pria itu masih setia memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat. Sesekali dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi tidur milik sang suami, dan pada saat itu jugalah dirinya akan tersenyum. Sebab, wajah damai milik Mark yang sedang terlelap itu sangatlah mampu untuk menghangatkan hati miliknya.

Malam masih belum cukup larut, dan entah mengapa pada saat ini Haechan masih belum merasa mengantuk. Sejak tadi dirinya masih terus terjaga sambil memeluk tubuh milik Mark dan sesekali juga akan bergumam tidak jelas jika dia sudah terlarut ke dalam lamunan aneh miliknya.

Beberapa menit yang lalu ada sedikit hal aneh yang mendadak ia lamunkan. Hal itu hanyalah buah dari pikiran tidak jelas yang dimilikinya, yang di mana pikiran aneh itu adalah tentang bagaimana jadinya jika sekarang bayinya telah lahir dan diapun juga telah menjadi seorang ibu.

Rasanya sangat lucu sekali ketika membayangkan dirinya sendiri menimang seorang anak seperti seorang ibu pada umumnya. Dia yang selama ini sadar betul bahwa sikapnya itu masihlah sangat kekanakan sekarang harus paham bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi seorang ibu. Dan haram hukumnya jika sampai sekarang dia masih berlaku seperti remaja labil yang sangat kekanakan itu.

Dalam hatinya ia mulai mematrikan satu kalimat panjang, bahwa mulai sekarang dia harus bisa bersikap dewasa dan belajar untuk saling memahami satu sama lain supaya ia bisa menjadi seorang ibu yang baik untuk anaknya kelak. Dan mulai sekarangpun dia juga sudah harus segera mendoktrinkan diri supaya tidak terlalu sering bergantung kepada Mark, agar supaya sikap manjanya itu bisa sedikit berkurang secara perlahan-lahan.

Dan, sekiranya itulah curahan hati milik Haechan pada malam ini sebelum dia secara tidak sadar mulai memejamkan matanya karena rasa kantuk telah menyerang dan membuat kantung matanya jadi terasa sangat berat.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **END? IS THIS SURE?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **~SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Mark merasakan kepalanya sudah tidak sepening kemarin. Tapi, meskipun begitu, bukan berarti dia sudah merasa baikan. Kepalanya memang sudah tidak pening, tapi kini malah giliran perutnya yang terasa sedikit aneh. Berputar-putar hingga rasanya seperti ingin memuntahkan sesuatu.

"Hyung, kau oke?" Haechan datang dengan membawa teh _pappermint_ untuk Mark lalu meletakkannya ke meja, ia duduk di sebelah Mark yang kini tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa.

"Aku rasanya sangat mual." Mark merespon Haechan dengan suara lirih dan mengelusi permukaan perutnya yang masih terasa sangat tidak karuan dengan mata terpejam.

"Kita ke dokter saja, ya?" Haechan menatap Mark dengan khawatir. Namun Mark merespon kekhawatiran itu dengan lambaian tangan singkat yang dilakukannya.

Mark tersenyum lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan manis di pipi milik Haechan yang semakin lama nampak semakin berisi, membuat dia jadi semakin gemas saja pada sang istri tersebut.

"Tidak perlu _sayang,_ aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Mungkin aku mual karena ini masih pagi, seperti yang kemarin-kemarin, di mana aku sering mual-mual seperti dirimu dan mungkin nanti siang mual ini akan berhenti." Mark menenangkan Haechan dan menarik istrinya ke dalam dekapan hangat miliknya. Haechan sendiri sebenarnya hendak melayangkan protesannya -karena Mark sangatlah keras kepala, tapi akhirnya urung dan hanya ikut membalas pelukan dari Mark dengan pelukan hangat miliknya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pulangnya nanti siang saja. Tunggu sampai kau baikan dan mualmu hilang barulah kita akan kembali ke rumah." Haechan melepas pelukannya dan menyerahkan teh yang tadi telah disiapkannya untuk segera diminum oleh Mark.

"Sooyoung bilang teh ini bisa meredakan mualmu, atau kalau kau tidak suka dengan teh ini aku bisa membuatkanmu teh herbal yang lain. Kau tahu? Tadi kulihat di lemari dapur, Sooyoung itu ternyata menyimpan banyak sekali dedaunan herbal kering. Wah, kupikir jika dia sudah bosan dengan toko roti ayahku, dia pasti akan beralih profesi menjadi penjual obat-obatan herbal." Haechan sebenarnya sedang curhat kepada Mark, namun dari caranya berbicara, entah kenapa hal tersebut malah terdengar seperti dirinya sedang bermonolog sendiri.

"Aku suka _pappermint"_ Jawab Mark singkat dan menerima teh tersebut dengan senyuman tipisnya yang khas.

"Tapi _sayang,"_ Mark bersuara sebelum meneguk tehnya dan menatap Haechan dengan serius, seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Lalu, sesaat setelah teh tersebut diteguknya, Mark-pun lantas segera menatap Haechan kembali dengan tatapan yang semakin serius.

"Tidak bisakah kau mulai memanggil ibu tirimu dengam sebutan _Mama, Ibu, Umma,_ atau semacamnya? Berhentilah memanggilnya dengan sebutan nama asli. Ini bukan berarti aku ingin menegurmu atau bagaimana, tapi _sayang,_ mau bagaimanapun juga dia itu tetap ibumu. Dan ya, kelak dia juga akan menjadi nenek dari anak kita. Jadi, aku rasa, akan sangat tidak baik jika kau sampai sekarang masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan nama asli."

"Apa kau mau anak kita nanti menyebut neneknya dengan sebutan _Sooyoung_ karena menirukan Ibunya?" Mark mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Haechan dengan halus, karena dia tahu jika Haechan itu bukanlah tipikal orang yang mudah dinasehati.

Haechan memberengut untuk sejenak lalu mengambil cangkir teh yang masih berada di tangan milik Mark dan meletakkannya ke meja. Dalam hati _sih_ dia sudah mendumal tidak karuan karena tidak suka Mark menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal yang seperti itu.

Mark yang tahu Haechan mulai rusak _mood_ -nya pun lantas segera menangkap wajah milik Haechan ke dalam tangkupan tangan besar miliknya.

"Tatap aku dan dengarkan aku baik-baik ya?" Mark terus berusaha untuk bisa membuat Haechan mengerti dan menurut kepadanya. "Kau, jika kau terus seperti ini, maka itu tidak akan baik untuk anak kita, _sayang._ Mengerti dan lakukanlah hal ini demi anak kita. Belajarlah untuk saling menerima satu sama lain dalam suatu keluarga, karena mau bagaimanapun kita semua adalah satu. Kemanapun kita pergi, hanya kepada keluarga kitalah kita akan kembali."

"Jadi, apa kau menangkap maksud utamaku mengatakan ini, _sayang?"_ Mark mendekatkan wajah milik sang istri dan tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

"Iya-iya." Haechan mengangguk tidak rela, "Kapan-kapan aku akan mulai memanggilnya dengan sebutan Umma." Ucapnya kalem sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Mark.

"Jangan kapan-kapan, dimulai dari sekarang bisakan?" Mark menahan rahang milik sang istri untuk terus mempertahankan kontak mata mereka. Mark sedang serius, dan dia tidak suka jika Haechan bersikap seperti tadi. Memalingkan wajah saat ada seseorang yang sedang berbicara denganmu, itu sangatlah tidak sopan, sungguh.

"Iya, aku akan memanggilnya dengan panggilan Umma mulai sekarang." Putus Haechan dengan berat hati lalu dihadiahi Mark dengan satu kecupan singkat di bibir.

"Sekalian panggil aku Noona kalau perlu."

Sebuah suara mengejutkan Haechan sehingga ia secara reflek langsung mendorong badan milik Mark dengan kencang dan membuat orangnya jadi hampir terjatuh dari sofa.

Haechan menoleh ke belakang lalu langsung terkejut dengan sosok Hina yang telah berada di belakang tubuhnya tengah berjalan santai menuju ke arah dapur.

"Meskipun hanya kakak tiri, tapi kau setidaknya harus menghormatiku sebagai sosok yang lebih tua. Jadi, mulai sekarang panggil aku Noona ya adik manis?" Cibir Hina untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum dia masuk ke dalam dapur. Dan Haechan sendiri yang melihat pemandangan memuakkan itupun rasanya benar-benar ingin segera melenyapkan Hina dari muka bumi ini sekarang juga.

"Aku rasa dia memang benar. Kenapa tidak sekalian juga kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan Noona? Aku pikir itu akan terdengar lebih sopan." Mark membenarkan posisi duduknya kembali lalu menatap sang istri dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

"Tidak mau." Ucap Haechan dengan final. Dalam hati dirinya membatin bahwa seseorang yang bernama _Hina_ itu tidaklah pantas untuk dirinya hormati. Menghormati orang seperti Hina itu tidak akan ada untungnya. Lagipula jika dirinya menghormati Hina, apakah nanti gadis itu juga kan menghormati dirinya? Tidakkan? Nah, maka dari itu, sampai kapanpun itu Haechan tidak akan sudi untuk memanggil gadis itu dengan sebutan Noona.

"Memangnya kenapa? Hina 'kan juga kakakmu, sayang." Mark mengambil kembali teh miliknya dan menghirupnya dengan dalam karena mendadak perutnya kembali bergejolak dan ingin memuntahkan sesuatu.

"Pengecualian untuk dia, mau kau ingin memaksaku seperti apapun itu, aku tetap tidak akan mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan Noona! Dan lagipula, usiaku dengan dia itu tidak jauh beda. Hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja. Jadi aku tidak akan mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan Noona." Setelah puas mengomel sesuka hatinya, kini Haechan-pun beranjak dari sofa, berjalan menuju ke dapur dan meninggalkan Mark dengan begitu saja di sana untuk sarapan.

"Sayang? Tega sekali meninggalkanku seperti ini." Mark menatap punggung sempit milik Haechan yang telah melangkah meninggalkan dirinya. Merasa kehilangan karena Haechan sangat tega meninggalkan dirinya dengan begitu saja seperti ini. Padahalkan diirinya sedang sakit, ibaratnya dia itu sedang sangat butuh perhatian, dan bukan malah diabaikan begini.

"Sayang? Aku sedang sakit apa kau lupa?" Sekali lagi Mark berucap nyaring untuk menarik perhatian dari sang istri, namun hasilnya tetaplah nihil. Istrinya tidak menengok sama sekali dan terus melengos meninggalkan dirinya.

 **...**

 **...**

Siang itu, cuaca yang awalnya sangat terik mendadak berubah menjadi mendung. Awan yang semula berwarna biru terang-benderang kini telah terselimuti oleh pekatnya gumpalan awan _kumulonimbus_ yang siap menurunkan hujan kapan saja. Suasana rumah mendadak juga ikut berubah menjadi gelap, Haechan yang semula sedang sibuk memasak makanan di dapurpun langsung berjalan menuju ke teras rumah untuk mengecek kondisi terkini di luar.

"Kenapa gelap sekali, kalau begini aku jadi ragu untuk pulang ke rumah." Gumam Haechan seraya menengok ke atas memandang gelapnya langit yang mendungnya tampak semakin meluas.

Sooyoung yang sejak tadi sibuk membaca buku di dalam kamarpun memutuskan untuk keluar. Dia berjalan santai menuju ke teras menyusul Haechan lalu sama-sama menengok ke arah langit yang tampak sangat gelap. Warnanya begitu pekat sampai membuat dirinya merasa begitu terkejut di awal pandang. Tapi lama-kelamaan dirinya juga merasa terbiasa dengan pemandangan langit yang sangat gelap itu.

Sooyoung menarik lengan baju milik Haechan yang langsung membuat orangnya jadi sedikit tersentak karena kemunculannya yang begitu mengejutkan.

"Masuk ke dalam sebelum hujan turun atau kau akan terkena demam, dasar." Sooyoung berucap singkat dan membawa anak itu ke dalam rumah. Sepertinya hujan akan turun, dan untuk saat ini dirinya sedang malas merawat orang sakit jika Haechan tidak segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Anginnya sangat kencang, tubuhku bahkan sampai menggigil." Haechan bergidik saat Sooyoung menarik tubuhnya yang bersamaan dengan itu angin berhembus sangat kencang menerpa permukaan kulit lengan miliknya.

"Ya makanya cepat masuk." Sooyoung menutup dan mengunci pintu rumahnya lalu membawa Haechan untuk kembali ke dalam dapur, sekalian dirinya juga ingin membantu anak itu menyiapkan makan siang untuk keluarga ini.

"Apa Mark sudah baikkan?" Sambil memakai apron miliknya, Sooyoung bertanya kepada Haechan merasa ingin tahu apakah menantu kesayangannya itu sudah membaik atau belum.

Haechan menoleh sejenak kepada Sooyoung lalu mulai buka suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan darinya tadi. "Dia sudah baikkan, tapi terkadang masih sering mengeluh mual dan pusing. Dan maka dari itu aku menyuruhnya untuk tetap beristirahat."

"Jadi sekarang dia sedang tidur? Begitu?" Respon Sooyoung kepada Haechan. Tangannya mulai cekatan untuk memotong beberapa potong daging yang masih belum sempat disentuh oleh Haechan. Ia tidak tahu bocah itu hendak memasak apa sampai harus membutuhkan daging seperti ini, padahal sebelumnya dia belum pernah melihat Haechan bisa memasak daging. Entah bocah itu hanya sekedar mau coba-coba atau memang serius, tapi sepertinya kemampuan memasak milik putra tirinya itu memang telah sedikit meningkat.

Haechan mengangguk santai, "Setelah tadi pagi menghabiskan segelas teh buatanku, aku langsung menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke kamar saja. Dan sepertinya dia benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu istirahatnya itu dengan baik."

Setelahnya keduanya diam. Sooyoung sibuk dengan dagingnya dan Haechan sibuk dengan racikan bumbu yang tengah ditumisnya. Ragu-ragu Haechan menoleh ke arah Sooyoung lalu memperhatikan wanita itu dengan mata yang membulat lucu. Tak tahu dapat dorongan dari mana, mendadak dirinya kembali teringat dengan pembahasan kecil yang tadi pagi sempat ia perbincangkan bersama dengan Mark.

Tentang memanggil Sooyoung dengan sebutan Umma ataupun semacamnya. Bagi Haechan itu masih terasa sedikit ganjil. Sooyoung memang sudah tidak semenyebalkan dulu, tapi mau bagaimanapun juga, rasanya mungkin akan terasa sedikit canggung jika dirinya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Umma.

"Umma?" Dirinya hanya bergumam kecil, namun sepertinya gumaman kecil itu masih bisa ditangkap oleh telinga peka milik Sooyoung. Ia menoleh ke arah wanita itu dan langsung memasang wajah terkejut miliknya saat Sooyoung ternyata juga tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang melotot kaget.

"He?" Sooyoung merasa seperti terkena serangan jantung saat mendengar Haechan secara tidak terduga memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang seperti tadi. Ini mungkin mimpi, Haechan yang selama ia menjadi ibu tirinya tidak pernah sudi memanggilnya dengan panggilan ibu entah karena apa sekarang tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'umma' ? Apakah saat ini Tuhan sedang mencandai dirinya?

"Umma? Kau barusan memanggilku dengan sebutan Umma? Umma yang kau maksud itu diriku 'kan? Bukan ibu kandungmu?" Sooyoung mencoba untuk memastikannya dengan bertanya langsung kepada Haechan yang sampai sekarang masih terbengong dengan mulut yang terbuka.

Suara langkah kaki milik orang lain masuk, dan ternyata itu Hina. Gadis berambut panjang tergerai itu melangkah dengan santai menghampiri ibu dan adik tirinya untuk ikut bergabung dengan mereka di sana. Sekalian juga dirinya ingin merecoki acara mengobrol mereka lalu menggodai si adik tiri nakalnya itu agar dia jadi kesal kepada dirinya.

"Oh jadi mulai sekarang kau sudah memanggil Mamaku dengan sebutan Umma?" Hina yang sayup-sayup telah mendengar beberapa isi percakapan dari merekapun langsung ikut bersuara saat telah sampai di sebelah ibunya. Baru saja tadi pagi ia mendengar isi percakapan milik Mark serta Haechan, dan sekarang dengan sangat tidak terduganya bocah itu telah belajar meninggalkan kebiasaan lamanya yang suka memanggil ibunya dengan panggilan nama asli untuk diganti dengan panggilan 'Umma.'

Haechan menoleh ke arah Hina dengan sinis. Ia membatin bahwa kehadiran gadis itu ke sini pasti hanyalah untuk mencibir ataupun menghina dirinya. Gadis itu sejak dulu memang begitu, tidak pernah lelah untuk terus mengusik dirinya serta seluruh sifat yang dimilikinya itu tidaklah ada satupun yang menyenangkan bagi dirinya. Selalu menjengkelkan dan sangat menguras kesabaran.

"Mau apa kau? Pergi saja sana jika tujuanmu datang ke sini hanyalah untuk mengganggu diriku." Haechan mengusirnya dengan gimik wajah yang terlihat sangat kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika Hina itu datang-datang sudah memamerkan ekspresi wajah yang sangat menjengkelkan kepada dirinya.

"Mama, aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu." Hina berbisik ke arah Sooyoung lalu menatap Haechan dengan mata yang menyipit sangsi. "Tadi pagi aku melihatnya diceramahi oleh suaminya. Kau tahu? Suaminya sendiri bahkan sadar kalau kelakukan istrinya yang satu ini sangatlah tidak sopan. Mana ada ibu sendiri dipanggil dengan nama asli. Dan tadi pagi dia mendapat ceramahan panjang dari sua-"

"Aku tidak dengar. Aku tidak dengar. Aku tidak dengar..." Haechan menutup kedua telinganya dengan kepalan erat tangannya supaya suara milik Hina tidak terdengar di telinganya. Sesekali dirinya juga menggelengkan kepala dengan keras untuk menampik beberapa kata milik Hina yang lamat-lamat masih mampu menembus indera pendengaranya tersebut.

"Mark tidak menceramahi diriku! Dia hanya sedang memberi saran kepadaku, dan kau?! Lebih baik kau diam saja jika tidak tahu yang sebenarnya." Tuding Haechan dengan menggunakan telunjuk kiri miliknya.

"Cih, kenapa harus pura-pura tuli jika pada kenyataannya kau masih bisa mendengarkan semuanya?" Hina berjalan menuju ke arah kursi meja makannya sambil mendengus kecil melihat tanggapan yang diberikan oleh Haechan kepada dirinya. Sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah, selalu menggebu-gebu dan terkesan sangat mudah terpancing.

"Yeah anak-anak, terus saja berdebat sampai dapur ini terbakar, atau bila perlu sampai rumah ini robohpun aku juga tidak akan peduli. Well, buatku itu tidak akan menjadi masalah." Sooyoung tidak melerai mereka dan malah bersikap tidak peduli seperti itu. Dan ini bukan karena dia tidak mau acuh, tapi ini lebih kepada karena ia sudah merasa sangat jengah. Baginya perdebatan yang terjadi di antara Hina dan Haechan bukanlah perkara yang asing lagi. Sudah biasa dan mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan diam. Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan sampai saling bunuh kok.

"Jika saja diriku tidak sedang hamil, maka sudah sejak tadi kau kuumpati habis-habisan." Haechan bersikap acuh tak acuh terhadap ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Sooyoung barusan dan lebih memilih untuk menanggapi cibiran dari Hina.

"Jangan jadikan kehamilanmu sebagai alasan." Ucapan milik Hina yang satu ini memanglah sangat singkat dan jelas, tapi sungguh, semua itu malah terdengar sangat menjengkelkan bagi Haechan.

"Ish! Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan! Sudahlah aku tidak mau masak! Aku mau pulang dan kembali saja ke rumahku!" Pada akhirnya Haechan mengeluarkan teriakan frustasi miliknya dan menatap Hina dengan tatapan super tajam, "Kau! Aku benci padamu!" Lalu dia berjalan dengan tempo yang sedikit lebih cepat untuk keluar dari dapur dan pergi menuju ke kamar miliknya.

Ia berniat setelah sampai di kamar miliknya nanti dia akan menarik Mark dengan paksa untuk segera pergi dari rumah ini dan cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah milik mereka. Dia sudah tidak betah berada di sini jika Hina terus mengusiknya seperti itu, apalagi sekarang dirinya sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk membalas seluruh usikan super menyebalkan darinya itu.

"Hyuuung! Ayo pulang sekaraaang!" Haechan berteriak sangat kencang ketika baru sampai di dalam kamar. Langkah kakinya ia bawa menuju ke arah ranjang untuk mengobrak-abrik Mark yang sepertinya masih terlelap dalam buaian tidur siang.

"Mark Hyung!" Ia berteriak lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang terdengar lebih berisik dari suara yang sebelumnya. Selimut yang dipakai oleh Mark ia tarik dengan paksa hingga membuat Mark hampir terguling dari ranjang karena kekuatan tarikan darinya yang sangat kuat.

"Hyung ayo pulang!" Haechan duduk di ranjang dengan sambil memasang wajah kesal, membuat Mark yang baru bangun dari tidurnya dan masih belum sadar secara sepenuhnya jadi langsung mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti. Dia mengusak rambut miliknya pelan lalu menoleh ke arah sang istri untuk meminta penjelasan darinya. Karena mustahil juga untuk dirinya, yang baru bangun tidur ini, bisa langsung paham dengan sikap aneh yang barusan diperlihatkan oleh sang istri kepadanya.

"Pokoknya bangun dan kita pulang sekarang juga!" Haechan menarik tangan besar milik Mark supaya pria itu segera terbangun dari berbaringnya dan mereka bisa secepatnya pulang sekarang juga. Dia sudah tidak betah berada di sini. Terkutuklah kau Hina yang telah membuat moodnya rusak siang-siang begini.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Mark menurut kepada Haechan dan beranjak ke posisi duduk. Ia tidak mau Haechan semakin rewel dan banyak tingkah, maka dari itulah dirinya segera bangun supaya Haechan bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku tidak betah berada di bawah atap yang sama bersama dengan Hina. Dia menyebalkan, sejak pagi terus saja mengangguku." Haechan menceritakan seluruh kekesalannya terhadap Hina yang dialaminya hari ini kepada Mark. Sesekali bibirnya mengerucut manis dan tampak begitu menggemaskan bagi Mark.

"Kemari." Mark menarik Haechan untuk memunggunginya dan menyuruh bocah itu untuk duduk di depannya agar ia bisa memeluknya dari belakang. Beruntung pada saat itu Haechan langsung menurut dan tidak banyak tingkah, jadi dengan begini bocah itu bisa ditenangkan dengan lebih mudah.

Mark memeluk perut milik Haechan dengan lembut lalu meluruskan kaki milik sang istri untuk bisa sejajar dan bersisihan dengan kaki miliknya. Dan lagi-lagi kali ini Haechan juga langsung menurut kepadanya.

"Pokoknya aku mau pulang sekarang." Meskipun sejak tadi Haechan terus menurut kepada Mark, namun sepertinya rasa kesal serta jengah terhadap saudari tirinya itu masihlah mengakar di dalam hatinya. Hingga ia jadi tidak bisa mengontrol emosi dan perasaan yang dimilikinya.

"Di luar sepertinya sedang hujan, lebih baik tunggu sampai hujannya reda." Mark mengecupi pipi kiri milik Haechan karena merasa sangat gemas. Selain itu juga karena supaya sang istri bisa merasa nyaman berada di dalam dekapan miliknya.

"Memang apa masalahnya kalau hujan? Kitakan pakai mobil." Haechan mendengus ketika Mark tidak menyetujui keinginannya untuk pulang sekarang. Dia yakin pria itu pasti akan membujuknya untuk tetap tinggal di sini sampai hujannya mulai reda atau bahkan sampai dirinya dan Hina bisa berbaikan. Firasatnya sih mengatakan jika Mark pasti akan menyuruhnya untuk berbaikan dengan saudari tirinya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kita tetap berada di sini? Hujan-hujan begini, enaknya itu saling peluk seperti ini." Mark memeluk Haechan dengan teramat sayang untuk menyalurkan perasaan hangat yang ada di dalam hatinya. Sampai saat ini masih belum jelas sama sekali kenapa perasaan milik sang istri bisa berubah menjadi murung begini. Padahal masih jelas di ingatan miliknya bahwa tadi pagi sang istri masihlah bersikap seperti biasanya; tampak ceria dengan kecerewetan yang dimilikinya. Dan tidak seperti sekarang ini; murung, cemberut, dan tidak terlihat senang sama sekali.

"Semua ini karena dirimu! Pokoknya semua itu salahmu, ish!" Haechan mendumal dan menyalahkan semua kejadian yang telah dialaminya barusan kepada Mark. Tangannya secara naluriah mengangkat tangan milik Mark yang ada di atas perutnya lalu menggitnya dengan teramat sangat kencang karena saking kesalnya dia hari ini.

"Akh- akh, sakit sayang." Mark menarik tangannya dari mulut milik sang istri lalu menatap bekas gigitannya dengan ekspresi yang meringis. Ternyata gigi milik Haechan itu sangat tajam sekali, bahkan bekas gigitannya saja sampai berwarna semerah ini, apalagi jika tadi dirinya tidak segera menarik tangan miliknya. Maka ya sudah pasti. Dari tangannya tersebut akan mengucur aliran darah yang begitu deras.

"Dan kenapa bisa diriku yang salah dalam hal ini? Akukan tidak tahu apa-apa, sayang." Mark membela dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa tidak pernah melakukan hal yang salah -melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat sang istri bisa jadi semarah ini maksudnya.

Haechan mencebikkan bibir. Bersandar nyaman pada dada bidang milik Mark. Tangannya yang menganggur ia angkat untuk mengelus permukaan perut miliknya. Mungkin Haechan hendak menyapa sang jabang bayi. Mana saat ini dirinya sedang sangat kesal. Jadi mungkin sang anak bisa menaikkan sedikit mood miliknya.

"Ish, pokoknya kau yang salah!" Lagi-lagi Haechan menyalahkan Mark tanpa sebab. Membuat Mark yang tidak tahu apa-apa jadi terkekeh pelan. Baru bangun dari tidurnya tapi sudah disalahkan seperti ini, istrinya itu memang sangat sesuatu sekali.

"Iya aku yang salah. Bagaimana? Sudah merasa baikkan? Aku sudah mengaku salah tadi." Mark memeluk Haechan dengan lebih gemas. Lalu mencuri banyak sekali kecupan di pucuk kepalanya.

"Setelah hujannya reda kita harus pulang." Haechan masih belum mau bercerita dan tetap bersikeras ingin pulang. Mark tidak banyak tingkah, dia hanya menganggukinya saja lalu semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Hyung? Aku tidak suka dengan Hina."

"Hm, aku tahu. Sejak dulu kau memang tidak menyukai Hina." Mark mengelus perut milik Haechan dengan gerakan yang begitu halus. Ingin menyapa anak mereka yang barangkali rindu kepada dirinya.

"Kasihan anak kita kalau dia punya bibi seperti Hina. Atau lebih baik kucoret saja dia dari daftar bibi untuk anak kita?" Haechan mendongak meminta penilaian dari Mark. Dan Mark menggeleng untuk menjawabnya. Dia tidak setuju jika Haechan melakukan hal tersebut. Mau seburuk apapun sikap Hina terhadap Haechan, dia tetaplah kakak tiri bagi Haechan. Jadi Mark pikir mengakui Hina sebagai bibi dari anak mereka adalah suatu keharusan. Sekali lagi, mereka adalah keluarga.

"Apa kau sedang membela Hina sekarang? Di depanku? Tega sekali." Haechan memukul tangan milik Mark dengan pelan. Sebal karena Mark lagi-lagi membela Hina. Mark membalas Haechan dengan membelai kepalanya lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan manis di sana. Tiada lelah ia melakukan hal tersebut supaya emosi milik Haechan bisa sedikit teredam. Dia tahu sampai saat ini emosi milik Haechan masihlah belum surut dengan sepenuhnya.

"Jangan marah-marah. Nanti anak kita sedih kalau ibunya terus marah-marah seperti ini." Mark menasihati dengan pelan. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Mark tidak mau jika sikap Haechan yang suka marah-marah seperti ini menurun kepada anak mereka. Mark ingin kelak anak mereka tidak terlalu banyak menuruni sikap serta sifat yang dimiliki oleh Haechan. Ini bukan seperti Mark menganggap bahwa kelakuan milik Haechan adalah buruk. Hanya saja, dia berharap kelak anak mereka tidak akan seperti Haechan yang hobi marah-marah. Yang suka mengumpat sana-sini. Yang suka menggerutu. Dan tentu saja yang hobi membangkang perkataan miliknya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Mark." Haechan sebal karena Mark tidak bisa mengerti dirinya yang sekarang ini.

"Ya bagaimana aku bisa mengerti jika kau tidak menceritakan masalahnya sama sekali? Dan apa-apaan ini? Mark? Kau lupa dengan embel-embelnya?" Mark menggigit daun telinga milik Haechan dengan gemas. Berpura-pura kesal karena sang istri tidak menanggilnya dengan embel-embel yang seperti biasanya. Haechan juga ikutan kesal. Sebab Mark telah menggigit daun telinga miliknya dengan seenaknya. Bibirnya yang sejak tadi telah manyun jadi semakin manyun. Membuat Mark yang melihatnya lantas terkekeh. Gemas.

"Tadi pagi, saat kau menasihatiku. Hina melihatnya. Dan karena itulah dia jadi terus-terusan meledekku. Dia bahkan juga mengataiku tidak sopan. Lain kali jangan pernah menasihatiku di depan Hina, nanti yang ada aku hanya akan menjadi bahan ledekkan untuknya."

Mark tersenyum. Cerita yang disampaikan oleh Haechan sangatlah lucu. Istrinya terlalu kekanakan. Atau memang sudah dari sananya saja sang istri tidak menyukai Hina. Sehingga diledek sedikit saja oleh sang saudara tiri dia sudah semarah ini.

"Sejak dulu Hina memang seperti itu. Suka meledekiku jika aku sedang diomeli oleh seseorang. Tapi entah kenapa sampai sekarang aku masih tidak bisa untuk tidak kesal karena hal itu." Imbuh Haechan lagi sebelum Mark sempat bersuara. Mark mengelus-elus lengan milik Haechan dengan lembut. Supaya bocah itu tidak semakin kesal.

"Maka dari itu. Mulai sekarang. Belajarlah untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Jika kau mempedulikannya dan terus merespon seluruh ledekkan darinya. Maka dia akan senang. Dan bahkan akan semakin menjadi perilaku usilnya itu."

"Hyung, Hina itu sangat kekanakan. Sungguh." Cibir Haechan dengan tanpa berkaca pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal jika dibandingkan, mungkin rasanya Haechan-lah yang lebih kekanakan dari Hina. Tapi berhubung saat ini Haechan sedang tidak mau dibantah (faktanya setiap saat Haechan memang tidak mau dibantah.) Maka Mark-pun hanya menganggukinya saja. Hitung-hitung untuk menenangkan amarah yang sedang menggelora milik sang istri.

"Beruntung istrimu itu diriku. Jika saja Hina yang jadi istrimu, maka sudah pasti kau akan mati muda. Hina itu sangat kekanakan. Menyebalkan. Menjengkelkan. Dan bahkan sangat tidak dewasa. Pokoknya dia itu tidak seperti diriku yang baik ini." Haechan menyombongkan dirinya sendiri dengan penuh rasa bangga. Merasa bahwa dirinya itu beribu-ribu kali lebih baik dari Hina. Hina itu apa sih, hanya wanita cerewet hobi omel sana omel sini tidak penting. Lebih baik juga dirinya. Baik, manis dan sangat luar biasa dewasa.

 _(Sebicaramu sajalah, Chan. Mark tidak akan mengambil pusing untuk seluruh perkataan absurdmu yang tadi. Yang lebih penting bagi Mark adalah "asal kau bahagia maka diapun juga demikian.)_

 **...**

 **...**

Orang hamil membutuhkan oksigen 20% lebih banyak jika dibandingkan dengan ketika sebelum hamil. Kebutuhan oksigen tersebut tidak hanya untuk ibu, namun oksigen juga dibutuhkan oleh janin di dalam kandungan. Bagi janin, oksigen berguna untuk memaksimalkan perkembangan otak dan sarafnya. Karena dari itulah, demi kepentingan perkembangan otak dan saraf milik sang cabang bayi, maka Haechan memutuskan untuk melakukan ini.

Senam ibu hamil.

Meski sesungguhnya saran dari sang dokter menyebutkan bahwa dirinya sepantasnya melakukan senam kehamilan pada usia enam bulan atau 23 minggu. Tapi dia tidak mempedulikan itu. Dia tetap bersikeras mengambil jadwal latihan yang dikhususkan untuk ibu hamil usia tiga bulan ke bawah. Tapi, semua ini tentu saja telah dibicarakannya bersama dengan Mark serta dokter kehamilannya. Haechan mana berani melakukan hal yang sembrono jika itu menyangkut tentang anak mereka.

Setelah sedikit bernego dengan Mark, akhirnya keinginan dari Haechan untuk melakukan senam kehamilan disetujui juga. Dengan syarat bahwa Mark-lah yang akan mencari sendiri siapa instruktur senam yang akan mendampingi Haechan. Haechan tentu saja senang. Mark memang sangat perhatian.

Senam itu dilaksanakan di rumah. Selama dua kali seminggu. Gerakan senamnya sangat sederhana. Hanya pemanasan kecil dan latihan pernapasan, seperti meditasi. Kan tujuam utama melakukan senam kehamilan di usia hamil muda adalah untuk melatih pernapasan miliknya. Supaya oksigen yang masuk bisa mencukupi untuk kebutuhannya dan sang anak.

"Terus lakukan. Tarik. Tahan beberapa saat. Tetap pejamkan mata. Hembuskan dengan lembut."

Haechan mengikuti arahan dari sang instruktur dengan tekun. Berbeda dengan Jaemin yang sekarang bahkan sudah berguling-guling gila di atas matras miliknya.

Tunggu dulu. Jaemin? Maksudnya Na Jaemin ada di sana?

Iya.

Jaemin sejak tadi ada di sana. Ikut senam bersama dengan Haechan. Bukan karena dirinya sedang hamil. Melainkan karena sejuta kalimat paksa yang diucapkan oleh Haechan yang membuatnya mau tidak mau tetaplah harus mau untuk menemani temannya tersebut. Sejak awal. Sebelum Haechan menjalani sesi meditasi ini, Jaemin telah melakukan gerakan-gerakan pemanasan senam bersama dengan anak itu. Alasannya untuk menemani Haechan. Haechan itu pemaksa. Pemaksa dalam segala hal aspek. Jadi terpaksalah tadi Jaemin harus melakukan apa yang diinginkan oleh orang itu.

"Dia baru melakukan hal yang seperti ini saja keringatnya sudah bercucuran seperti itu." Dengan menyangga kepalanya pada tangan kiri yang ditekuk, Jaemin bergumam. Mengomentari kaos milik Haechan yang telah basah oleh keringat. Mungkin sejak tadi Haechan sudah sangat bersungguh-sungguh dalam melakukan senamnya. Duh, yang mau menjadi ibu. Benar-benar sangat keras sekali ya perjuangannya.

"Tenangkan pikiran. Tetap stabilkan pernapasan. Jangan menahan perut. Biarkan saja."

Haechan tidak menahan perutnya. Membiarkan perut membuncit itu tetap pada bentuknya. Napasnya masih teratur. Dengan hembusan yang begitu lembut. Bagi Haechan hal ini sangatlah menenangkan. Seolah dirinya sedang tertidur nyaman di atas hamparan lavender favoritnya dengan ditemani oleh sang anak yang bahkan masih belum lahir.

Senam hari ini adalah senam keempat yang Haechan jalani. Usia kehamilannya telah memasuki bulan ketiga. Atau tepatnya tiga bulan kurang sehari. Dia semakin sehat. Perutnya juga semakin menampakkan bentuk buncit yang tidak dapat dirinya elak. Semua berjalan dengan baik. Seperti Tuhan telah sengaja menyiapkan skenario film dengan jalan cerita yang selalu indah untuk dirinya. Tidak ada hambatan berarti dalam hal ini. Mungkin Tuhan memang sengaja membuatnya seperti itu. Karena kisahnyapun juga sudah akan segera berakhir.

Segera berakhir dan akan lekas diganti dengan kisah lain yang lebih menarik dari kisah monoton ini.

Ini bukan berarti dirinya sedang berpamitan. Ini lebih karena sudah tidak ada lagi hal yang ingin dirinya sampaikan. Setelah lebih dari berbulan-bulan kisah ini disampaikan, sudah banyak sekali keluh-kesah serta kesedihan yang dirinya utarakan kepada kalian. Dari ketika dirinya masih membenci Mark. Berlanjut sampai ke pertengkaran-pertengkaran tidak perlu di antara mereka yang terjadi. Bersama dan berpisah untuk sejenak. Lalu hingga sampai sekarang mereka telah saling mencintai.

Semuanya telah ia utarakan kepada kalian. Dan, adakah hal lain yang masih ingin kalian ketahui tentang kehidupan mereka sekarang? Tentang bagaimana bayi mereka lahir nanti? Atau tentang bagaimana kisah percintaan rumit yang terjadi di antara Jeno dan Jaemin? Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari orang semacam Jaemin. Dia keras kepala. Dan dia benar-benar bersikeras tidak mau kembali kepada Jeno. Meski Jeno telah memaksanya selama beberapa kali. Mereka tetap berpisah. Tidak ada kisah cinta yang jelas di antara mereka. Secinta apapun itu Jeno kepada Jaemin, Jaemin tetaplah tidak mau kembali kepadanya. Tapi itu untuk saat ini. Lagipula siapa yang akan tahu dengan apa yang akan terjadi kelak.

Jadi, bolehkah ia akhiri kisah panjang yang telah diuraikannya selama ini? Kisah yang awalnya hanya direncanakan sampai lima bagian saja kini bahkan akan berakhir dengan sepuluh bagian. Apakah kalian merelakan ini? Merelakan tentang berakhirnya kisah ini? Siap ataupun tidak kalian haruslah siap. Ini realistis. Meski kisah ini fiktif. Tapi kita harus relaistis. Kisah ini mulai monoton. Jadi semuanya akan diakhiri di sini.

Dirinya dan Mark telah bahagia. Siap menanti kehadiran anak mereka. Tidak ada lagi pertengkaran sampai kabur dari rumah yang sering dilakukannya dulu. Intinya dirinya dan Mark telah bahagia. Tidak ada konflik berarti lagi yang harus dirinya utarakan di sini. Biarkan kisah ini berakhir.

Berakhir dengan bahagia;

dan sedikit aneh, mungkin?

 **...**

 **END? Are you kidding?**

 **...**

"Sayang, jangan makan sambil berdiri. Itu tidak baik untuk pencernaanmu. Apalagi belakangan kau juga sering mengalami sembelit." Mark memeluk tubuh milik Haechan dari belakang. Mengarahkannya dengan hati-hati untuk duduk di atas sofa.

"Hyung? Belakangan aku sering merasa stress." Haechan mengikuti langkah kaki milik Mark dengan patuh. Tangannya yang tengah memeluk sekantong plastik besar keripik kentang semakin dirinya eratkan. Takut jika Mark akan mengambilnya. Sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Di mana Mark merenggut bungkus makanan favoritnya itu dengan seenaknya. Dengan alasan karena dirinya telah menghabiskan lebih dari tiga bungkus keripik.

"Kenapa? Jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu sampai kau merasa stress. Ini sudah masuk sembilan bulan, sayang. Sebentar lagi anak kita akan lahir. Jadi kau haruslah bahagia supaya anak kita yang ada di dalam sana juga sama bahagianya seperti dirimu." Mark mengelus perut besar milik Haechan dengan sayang. Semuanya sangat terasa. Sembilan bulan selalu berada di sisi sang istri yang sedang hamil. Semuanya sangat berkesan bagi Mark. Dari kecerewetannya. Kekanakannya. Kemanjaannya. Dan bahkan kenakalannya. Semua masih terasa bagi Mark. Tidak ada yang tidak terasa di sembilan bulan masa kehamilan milik sang istri.

"Astaga. Lihatlah remah-remahan keripik ini." Mark menarik dagu milik Haechan supaya wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Dia memajukan wajahnya. Menempelkan bibirnya kepada sang istri dan secara perlahan menggerakkannya. Membersihkan sisa-sisa keripik yang belepotan di sekitar mulut itu. Haechan diam. Membiarkan suaminya melakukan itu dan membalikkan tubuhnya secara naluriah. Awalnya Mark memang hanya melumat-lumat kecil bibirnya, namun semakin lama lumatan itu jadi semakin tidak terkendali. Berubah menjadi ciuman panas penuh lena. Haechan memeluk leher milik Mark lalu hanyut ke dalam ciuman penuh buai yang ditawarkan oleh Mark kepadanya.

"Arrhmm..." Haechan mencengkeram rambut milik Mark dengan keras. Ciuman yang saat ini sedang dilakukan oleh mereka sangatlah panas. Ditambah Mark juga memijat pinggul milik Haechan dengan penuh goda. Membuat Haechan yang kakinya sudah lemas sejak awal jadi terasa semakin lemas.

 _ **SRAK**_

Ini entah suara apa. Haechan tidak mempedulikannya. Yang terpenting baginya adalah meladeni ciuman dari sang suami. Membalasnya dengan semampunya lalu semakin mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya pada rambut milik Mark. Bibir tebal milik Haechan dikuasai secara sepenuhnya oleh Mark. Digigit, lumat, dan terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya Mark memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut hangat milik Haechan. Mark melilit lidah milik Haechan untuk mengajaknya saling beradu. Dan Haechan meladeninya dengan senang hati.

Haechan sedikit mengalami kesulitan dalam posisinya. Pasalnya ia berciuman dengan posisi sedikit menyamping supaya perut besarnya tidak bertubrukan dengan perut keras milik Mark. Dan itu sungguh terasa sedikit tidak nyaman bagi Hechan. Apalagi kini kakinya semakin lama juga terasa semakin lemas. Ugh, bisakah Mark tidak memberinya buaian yang senikmat ini?

"Hhyunghh..." Haechan kehabisan napas. Karena tidak mau dirinya mati karena kehabisan napas, maka Haechan-pun mendorong dada milik Mark supaya segera menyudahi ciuman panas ini. Meski ciuman ini baru berlangsung sebentar, tapi rasanya Haechan sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kakinya sudah sangat lemas.

"Sayang?" Mark menatap wajah milik sang istri selepas berciuman dengan senyuman damai. Membuat yang ditatap, yang sedang terengah-engah, reflek menatap ke arahnya juga. Dengan mata yang sedikit sayu dan mulut yang terbuka.

"Ini." Mark mengangkat bungkus keripik kentang yang ada di tangannya ke hadapan Haechan. Haechan membulatkan matanya. Sadar bahwa keripik yang ada di dekapannya telah menghilang dan telah berhasil direnggut oleh sang suami dengan secara diam-diam. Haechan memberengut. Ingin mengambil keripik kentang itu kembali. Tapi Mark tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi dengan begitu saja. Dia menjauhkan keripik itu dari jangkauan milik Haechan dan menahan tangan sang istri tersebut supaya tidak bisa menggapainya.

"Sudah malam. Ayo cepat tidur. Dan berhentilah memakan camilan tidak sehat seperti ini, Sayang. Kau bahkan sudah habis dua bungkus tadi." Mark mencubit hidung milik Haechan dengan gemas. Gemas dengan perilaku bandel miliknya yang tidak bisa hilang bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Tapi aku lapaaaar..." Haechan mendorong tangan milik Mark dengan kesal. Kesal karena lagi-lagi hidungnya harus kembali memerah akibat dari cubitannya tersebut. Haechan tidak paham dengan Mark yang sangat hobi mencubiti hidung miliknya. Bahkan sampai memerah begini. Mungkin Mark sedikit tidak waras hingga menyebabkan dirinya jadi memiliki ketertarikan tersendiri terhadap hidung miliknya.

"Makan yang lain saja. Di kulkas ada banyak sekali makanan, Sayang -Ehei! Jangan memakan keripik ini lagi!" Mark menarik bungkus keripik yang hendak dicuri oleh Haechan dengan keras. Dia tidak suka jika Haechan sudah mulai keras kepala dan sangat susah untuk diatur seperti ini. Dan biasanya jika Haechan yang seperti ini sudah keluar, maka mau tidak mau Mark-pun harus segera mengeluarkan sikap tegasnya kepada Haechan. Supaya Haechan tidak bisa membantahnya lagi.

"Hyuuung!" Haechan menggerutu kesal. Menatap Mark dengan nyalang lalu bersiap untuk menggigit tubuh milik Mark dengan menggunakan gigi-gigi gemas miliknya.

"Jangan membantah. Sekarang kau mau tidur atau kumasakkan sesuatu di dapur?" Mark memeluk pinggang padat milik Haechan lalu mengajak sang istri tersebut untuk melangkah bersama.

"Aku ingin makan keripik, Hyung." Jawab Haechan singkat. Tidak mau memperpanjang ucapannya karena permintaannyapun juga sederhana. Dirinya hanya menginginkan keripik itu kembali ke tangannya.

"Tidak akan." Mark tetap keras kepala. Menolak keinginan dari sang istri demi kebaikan sang anak kelak. Makanan tidak sehat seperti ini tidaklah seharusnya dikonsumsi secara berlebih oleh seseorang yang sedang hamil. Seperti sang istri sekarang ini.

"Aku akan memasakkanmu sesuatu. Sesuatu yang enak dan sangat istimewa. Jadi, lupakan saja keripik tidak penting ini, oke?" Tawar Mark. Tapi Haechan menolaknya. Menggeleng dengan keras lalu bersikeras tetap ingin merebut bungkus keripik itu dari Mark.

"Sayang? Menurutlah padaku. Ini sudah malam dan jangan buat keributan di malam yang sesunyi ini." Mark hampir berdecak kesal jika saja Haechan tidak segera menampakkan wajah yang tampak begitu manis di hadapannya. Dan setelah itu Haechan hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih. Merasa bahwa membantah Mark pada saat ini bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan. Bisa-bisa nanti Mark marah, dan bahkan sampai membentaknya. Meski Mark tidak pernah melakukan hal yang seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja Haechan takut jika sampai Mark seperti itu karena perilaku membangkang yang dimilikinya.

"Jangan sedih seperti itu. Nanti aku akan membuatkan makanan yang rasanya beribu kali lebih enak dari keripik tidak sehat itu." Mark mengusak rambut milik Haechan dengan sayang. Menghibur sang istri yang sepertinya tampak sangat sedih karena tidak bisa memakan keripik itu.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau tidur saja." Haechan menggelang lalu menyingkirkan tangan milik Mark yang sejak tadi masih berada di atas kepalanya.

"Aku sudah mengantuk. Sepertinya anak kitapun juga sama." Sambil mengelus perut miliknya Haechan mendongak menatap Mark dengan satu senyuman tipis yang tampak sangat manis bagi Mark. Dan karena tidak tahan dengan kemanisannya tersebut, maka Mark memutuskan untuk mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di bibir merah delima itu dengan pelan.

"Wah! Hyung-hyung! Dia menendang Hyung! Sejak masuk usia sembilan bulan, dia sedikit jarang bergerak. Aku jadi rindu. Dan kali ini dia menendang Hyung! Ugh, aku senang sekali. Padahal dulu saat masih usia tujuh, dia bahkan bisa sampai melakukan 17 gerakan selama satu jam." Haechan mengelus perutnya dengan senang. Bersamaan dengan Mark yang juga sama tengah senangnya. Mereka mengelus perut itu secara bersamaan dan tersenyum bahagia saat sang anak yang ada di dalam sana juga merespon elusan mereka dengan gerakan lembut yang terasa begitu menakjubkan bagi Mark dan Haechan.

Hanya dengan hal yang sangat sederhana (bagi sebagian orang yang belum pernah merasakannya secara langsung) mereka saja sudah bisa merasa sebahagia ini. Apalagi jika kelak anak mereka telah lahir dan benar-benar telah menjadi pertama hati yang sangat mereka sayangi. Maka mungkin hal itu akan menjadi suatu hal yang sangat tidak terkira kebahagiaannya bagi keduanya.

Mark serta Haechan sungguh sangat tidak sabar untuk menantikan semua kebahagiaan itu datang kepada mereka. Anak mereka. Itulah hal yang saat ini paling dinantikan oleh keduanya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **If I Want it! You must give it to me!**

 **...**

Haechan duduk di atas ranjang kecil berwarna biru muda dengan wajah yang berseri. Mark melihatnya. Melihat betapa besarnya pancaran rasa bahagia yang saat ini tengah ditampilkan oleh sang istri. Mark menghampiri Haechan. Mengelus kepala milik istrinya dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut.

"Aku ingin, setidaknya sampai usia anak kita sudah menginjak hampir dua tahun, dia tidur dengan kita terlebih dahulu. Baru ketika dirinya sudah agak besar, dia bisa tidur di kamar ini." Haechan berceloteh riang. Memperhatikan setiap detail dekorasi kamar milik sang anak dengan senang. Bentuk dan segala macam isinya sudah sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya. Dan Mark memang selalu memahami Haechan lebih dari siapapun.

"Iya, sayang. Keranjang dan tempat tidur bayinya juga sudah siap di kamar kita. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Bagaimana? Apa ini sudah sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh anak kita?" Mark bertanya singkat. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus perut milik Haechan dan sesekali dirinya juga bergerak untuk mencuri satu kecupan di pipi bulat milik sang istri.

"Anak kita bilang kalau ini sangat bagus. Terima kasih." Haechan balas mengecup pipi milik Mark. Sambil dirinya juga bertingkah seolah habis bercengkerama dengan sang anak yang masih berada di dalam perut.

"Ah, apa kemarin kau sudah membelikan anak kita kaos sepak bola?" Tambah Haechan.

"Eh?" Mark tidak mengerti dengan yang satu ini. Setahunya kaos sepak bola tidak ada di dalam daftar belanja yang harus dibeli olehnya kemarin. Mark berusaha mengingat-ingatnya kembali. Tapi semuanya nihil. Dia tidak merasa Haechan telah menitipakan kaos sepak bola untuk anak mereka.

"Ish! Anak kita 'kan lelaki Hyung! Seharusnya kau membelikan anak kita kaos sepak bola. Supaya anak kita bisa menjadi atlet sepak bola yang hebat." Haechan memberengut. Lagi-lagi Mark tidak peka. Sudah tahu jika anak mereka adalah lelaki (dari hasil _USG_ ) tapi tidak dibelikan kaos sepak bola. Haechan yang mencita-citakan sang anak menjadi atlet sepak bola jadi merasa sangat sedihkan sekarang.

"Kenapa harus begitu? Meskipun lelaki, tapi tidak harus menjadi pemain sepak bola kan?" Mark sadar bahwa sepertinya sikap aneh milik sang istri telah muncul. Setelah seharian ini Haechan bersikap 'normal' dan tidak banyak omel. Kini mendadak, entah mendapat masukan dari mana, Haechan berubah menjadi aneh. Tampak sedikit konyol juga, mungkin.

"Karena pemain sepak bola itu keren. Kau tahu Angel Di Maria? Dia tampan dan sangat tinggi. Ini bukan berarti aku hobi mengamati ketampanan seorang pria ya. Tapikan tidak bohong juga jika aku bilang kalau Di Maria itu tampan. Ah, tidak-tidak. Lebih tampan Toni Kroos! Eh? Jangan! Lebih tampan James Rodriguez! Heh! Tunggu dulu! Luca Modric 'kan juga lumayan! Haduh, lebih tampan siapa ya!? Christiano Ronaldo? Euhm, anaknya Ronaldo lumayan juga sih jika diperhatikan. Euh akukan juga tampan! Lebih baik tampannya seperti diriku saja! Lalu nanti bakat bermain sepak bolanya baru seperti Ronaldo. Begitu saja. Bagimana? Kau setuju denganku tidak, Hyung?"

Pikiran milik Mark berubah menjadi kosong. Dia tidak tahu harus membalas ocehan dari Haechan seperti apa. Di Maria, Rodriguez atau apapun itu dirinya tidak paham. Dan lagi, kenapa Haechan harus memiliki cita-cita yang aneh seperti itu? Anak mereka menjadi pemain sepak bola? Kenapa tidak basket saja. Yang menurutnya satu kasta lebih keren jika dibandingkan dengan sepak bola.

"Kau setuju tidak? Atau jangan-jangan kau itu pendukungnya Barcelona dan menginginkan anak kita menjadi seperti Messi?! Tidak! Tidak bisa! Kalau kau suka Messi dan Barcelona maka akan kubunuh kau sekarang juga!"

Pikiran milik Mark jadi terasa semakin kosong. Sekarang apalagi yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Haechan. Messi? Barcelona? Apa lagi itu! Dirinya benar-benar sangat tidak mengerti, sungguh!

"Sekarang dengarkan aku." Akhirnya Mark bersuara. Setelah lebih dari lima menit merenung, kini akhirnya dirinya telah menemukan jawaban yang cocok untuk menjawab seluruh ucapan absurd dari Haechan barusan.

"Pertama. Aku tidak peduli siapa itu Di Maria, kau bilang dia tampan tapi namanya terdengar seperti seorang wanita. Angel-Angel siapa tadi? Angel siapapunlah itu aku tidak akan peduli. Dan mau setampan apapun dia serta seluruh nama pemain bola yang telah kausebutkan tadi, kuharap bukan merekalah orang yang paling tampan bagi dirimu. Melainkan diriku. Di sini akulah yang harus menjadi paling tampan di matamu. Karena aku adalah suamimu. Sekali lagi kutegaskan pada dirimu, bahwa aku ini adalah suamimu."

"Lalu yang kedua. Kenapa kau sangat ingin anak kita menjadi pemain sepak bola jika hanya kata kerenlah yang kau kejar, sayang. Kau lihat pemain basket? Mereka juga keren. Tinggi-tinggi semua pula. Jadi lebih baik menjadi pemain basket saja jika dibandingkan dengan pemain sepak bola." Mark berkata santai. Mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya dengan gaya ringan miliknya. Tanpa mempedulikan Haechan yang sekarang telah merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi suram.

"Aku tidak suka basket! Pokoknya sepak bola saja!" Haechan berteriak nyaring.

Mark mengelus dadanya. Sekarang apa lagi ini. Kenapa Haechan kembali hobi mendramatisir sesuatu. Ini masalah sepele. Tapi teriakan anak itu kerasnya luar biasa. Dasar, jika emosi sedang tidak beraturan, maka Haechan pasti akan seperti ini. Berceloteh tidak jelas, marah-marah tidak jelas, dan bahkan sampai berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Seperti yang tadi.

"Oke-oke. Terserahmu saja. Sebahagiamu. Sesenangmu. Dan sesukamu saja, sayang." Mark memilih mengalah. Dia malas memperpanjang masalah yang tidak penting seperti ini. Hanya buang waktu dan tidak bermanfaat. Kan sejak dulu memang seperti itu. Haechan sangat keras kepala. Jika sudah ingin itu, maka ya harus itu yang harus diberkan kepadanya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **FAT?!**

 **...**

Haechan bercermin dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah. Dia baru selesai mandi. Jubah mandinya saja bahkan masih melekat pada tubuhnya.

Alasan mendasar kenapa bibir ranumnya bisa melengkung ke bawah adalah karena bayangan bentuk badannya yang terpampang pada cermin. Sangat gemuk. Bulat. Padat. Dan. Besar? Mungkin?

Besar? Astaga, kata itu terlalu mengerikan bagi Haechan. Sebelum dirinya hamil dulu, dia tidak pernah mengalami kegemukan ataupun apa. Bentuk tubuhnya selalu ideal -bohong! Tidak sampai sebesar ini. Sekarang dia terlihat sangat gendut. Untuk berdiri dan jalan sendiri dengan kurun waktu yang lama saja dirinya sudah tidak sanggup. Dirinya lebih sering dipapah. Kakinya itu renta -mudah bengkak. Suka sakit-sakit dan pegal jika dipaksakan. Dan jika sudah dipaksakan maka bentuk kakinya pasti akan menyerupai bentuk kaki gajah atau parahnya kaki kuda nil.

"Tapi tak apalah gendut. Asal kamu sehat, Mommy pasti tidak akan mempedulikan yang lain." Monolog Haechan sambil mengelus perutnya. Kakinya melangkah santai menuju ke arah ranjang, di mana di sana pakaian santai miliknya telah ia siapkan. Mungkin Haechan sudah bosan dengan kaca. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk segera berganti pakaian dan tidur. Haechan tidak menunggu sampai Mark pulang kerja seperti biasanya. Alasannya sederhana. Dia sudah lelah. Tubuhnya sudah tidak sekuat dulu lagi untuk terus menantikan kepulangan Mark dari tempat kerjanya. Sekali lagi. Haechan sudah tidak sekuat dulu. Saat ini dia sudah mudah renta.

Haechan tidur nyenyak dengan mudah. Hanya butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit saja. Mungkin ini karena faktor kelelahan. Perutnya semakin besar, dan untuk melakukan hal sekecil apapun dirinya juga sudah sering merasakan pegal-pegal. Jadi ketika sudah terbaring di ranjang, maka dalam sekejap Haechan pasti akan langsung terlelap.

Mark pulang dari tempatnya kerja. Dengan kesunyian rumah yang menyambut kedatantannya. Dia sudah tahu jika Haechan saat ini pasti sudah terlelap di kamarnya. Wajar, ini sudah jam sepuluh malam.

"Tuan sudah pulang?"

Mark menghentikan langkahnya ketika Bibi Lee menghentikannya. Mark tersenyum kepadanya dan tersenyum.

"Haechan sudah tidur di kamar 'kan?" Ucap Mark untuk berbasa-basi.

"Sudah Tuan. Sejak jam tujuh tadi Nyonya sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Apa Tuan ingin dibuatkan sesuatu untuk makan malam?"

Mark menggeleng singkat. Melambaikan tangannya, "Tidak perlu Ahjumma. Lebih baik kau tidur dan beristirahat saja. Ini sudah malam. Aku tadi sudah makan bersama dengan para karyawan yang lain." Sebelum meninggalkan Bibi Lee Mark masih menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum kepadanya.

Mark membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia melihat sang istri telah terlelap dengan buntalan selimut yang menyelubungi tubuhnya. Ia terkekeh pelan. Merasa bahwa Haechan saat ini tak ubahnya bagai sebuah kepompong.

Tidak mau mengulur waktu, Mark bergegas untuk mandi. Ingin segera ikut tidur bersama sang istri dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Tidak lupa juga sambil menghirup aroma tubuh milik Haechan yang khas. Dan yang juga telah menjadi candu untuk dirinya.

 **...**

Haechan merasa sangat nyaman. Ada sebuah tangan yang mengurut dan memijat kakinya dengan lembut. Senyuman manis tercurah dari bibir ranum miliknya. Tak perlu ditebak. Ini pasti Mark. Suaminya itu sangat pengertian dan begitu sayang padanya. Mark tadi pasti tidak tega melihat kakinya sering bengkak, jadi langsung dipijati begini olehnya.

"Hyung sudah pulang?" Haechan bertanya dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Belum rela untuk tersadar dari keterlelapannya. Dia rasa dia baru tidur sekitar beberapa jam, dan ini pasti belum sampai tengah malam.

"Apa kau terbangun karena diriku?" Mark bertanya dengan tangan yang masih aktif memijati kaki milik Haechan. Ketika selesai mandi tadi dirinya langsung dibuat tidak tega. Pasalnya kaki milik sang istri benar-benar nampak begitu bengkak. Membuat hatinya jadi terasa teriris. Andai saja rasa sakit dan seluruh pegal-pegal yang dialami oleh sang istri bisa dibagi, maka Mark pasti akan rela untuk menampung seluruhnya.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu." Haechan mengangguk, "Tapi Hyung, kenapa pulangnya larut sekali?" Haechan meresapi seluruh pijatan yang diberikan oleh Mark dengan senyuman senang. Rasaya begitu nyaman dan membuat dirinya benar-benar merasa seperti telah diperdewakan oleh sang suami.

"Ada acara makan-makan. Bicara soal makan, apa kau ingin memakan sesuatu?" Mark mengurut kaki milik Haechan dari bawah ke atas, menuju ke lutut. Supaya aliran darahnya bisa lancar.

"Malam-malam begini, biasanya kau sering menanyakan makanan." Mark menyinggung kebiasaan milik sang istri yang sering meminta makanan di malam hari. Meski belakangan kebiasaan itu sudah jarang muncul, tapi setidaknya menawari sang istri tidak akan ada salahnya juga.

"Aku ingin ramen. Yang pedas kalau perlu. Tapi tidak jadi deh. Aku ingin tidur saja. Hyung juga. Memijatnya sudah, sini tidur saja." Haechan menepuk sisi ranjang yang kosong di sebelahnya. Meminta Mark untuk ikut berbaring dengannya.

"Baiklah." Mark membereskan _baby oil_ yang dipakainya untuk mengurut kaki sang istri ke meja. Mengelap tangannya dengan tissue lalu ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi Haechan. Haechan menyambut hal itu dengan uluran tangannya. Minta dipeluk dan dielus oleh Mark. Mark menuruti keinginannya. Lekas memeluknya dan mengelus lembut kepala milik Haechan.

"Hyung, dua minggu lagi." Gumam Haechan sambil membalik posisi tubuhnya. Yang semula menghadap kepada Mark jadi membelakanginya. Dan Mark memeluknya dari belakang.

"Iya aku tahu." Mark mengelus perut milik Haechan dari belakang. Dia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Haechan. Dua minggu lagi adalah jadwal operasi yang akan dilaksanakan. Dia pikir kesetresan yang belakangan dialami oleh sang istri mungkin disebabkan oleh hal ini.

"Aku sangat gugup." Haechan sepenuhnya tersadar. Jari-jari lentik miliknya ia gigiti. Tanda orang sedang cemas. Dan Mark memaklumi hal itu. Dia tahu hal ini bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dijalanai. Ada beban tersendiri yang harus ditanggung. Ini tentang keselamatan dan keberlangsungan hidup dua orang. Tentang bagaimanakah kesanggupan serta kekuatan yang dimilikinya untuk melakukan semua ini. Tapi Mark tidak mau sang istri larut ke dalam pikiran-pikiran yang seperti itu. Dia ingin Haechan selalu berpikiran positif untuk bisa menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Supaya semua bisa berjalan dengan lancar sampai akhir. Dengan bantuan serta dorongan dari dirinya tengu saja.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja kalau kau percaya padaku. Genggam tanganku karena aku akan selalu membalas genggamanmu. Tatap mataku karena hanya pada dirimulah mataku terpaku. Selalu cari diriku di manapun dan kapanpun dirimu butuh, karena akulah orang pertama yang akan selalu siap untuk dirimu. Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah yakin bahwa kau pasti bisa. Aku selalu ada untukmu, sayang." Mark mengecup bahu milik Haechan dengan dalam. Memberinya keyakinan bahwa apapun yang akan terjadi nanti dirinya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Selagi diri kita yakin bahwa kita pasti bisa melaluinya.

"Selalu temani aku." Haechan menggenggam tangan milik Mark yang tengah memeluknya dengan genggaman erat. Tidak ingin melepaskannya. Memberi tahu Mark bahwa dirinya tidak ingin ditanggalkan barang sedetikpun olehnya.

"Hiks selalu temani aku. Jangan pergi kerja dulu. Aku kesepian di rumah hiks." Mendadak Haechan terisak. Mengingat masa-masa kesepian yang belakangan sering dialami oleh dirinya. Mark sibuk bekerja sampai sore atau bahkan malam seperti ini, hingga membuat jadi Haechan merasa sangat sepi di rumah sendirian tanpa dirinya. Temannya, Jaemin-pun juga seperti itu. Dia belakangan juga tengah sibuk dengan segala aktivitas perkampusannya. Meski tak jarang masih sering menyempatkan diri untuk main ke sini, tapi tetap saja itu tidak bisa membuat Haechan merasa puas. Karena paling lama Jaemin main dengannya mungkin hanya sampai satu jam saja. Tidak lebih cukup untuk membuat rasa kesepian milik Haechan bisa terhapus. Dan itu tidak seru untuk Haechan. Sekali lagi Haechan tegaskan. Semua itu tidaklah bisa mengobati rasa kesepian yang tengah dialami oleh dirinya.

"Perutku sudah semakin membesar, hiks. Dan operasinyapun juga sudah tidak lama lagi. Jadi terus temani diriku ya? Jangan sibuk kerja terus hiks..." Haechan sudah banjir air mata. Merasa sangat sedih karena di usia kandungan yang telah setua ini Mark masih sibuk kerja dan jadi jarang menemaninya di rumah. Di hari minggupun terkadang Mark juga masih pergi ke kantor. Membuat dirinya terkadang kesal dan jengkel kepadanya.

Seluruh perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Haechan membuat Mark jadi merasa sangat bersalah. Dia sadar belakangan dirinya memang sedang sangat sibuk. Dan Mark tidak menyangka bahwa kesibukannya tersebut akan memilik dampak yang sebesar ini terhadap perasaan milik sang istri.

Mark mengulurkan tangannya. Membalik tubuh Haechan dengan gerakan halus lalu menyeka seluruh air mata yang telah jatuh di pipi bulat itu. Haechan masih terisak saat Mark melakukan itu. Perasaannya campur aduk. Antara sedih dan senang. Sedih karena teringat dengan masa-masa kesepian yang sering dialaminya. Dan senang karena sikap Mark yang selalu perhatian dengannya jika sedang bersama telah muncul.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Kupikir kau tidak akan mempermasalahkan tentang hal itu. Karena kaupun juga tidak pernah melayangkan protes padaku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku ya. Maaf atas segala ketidakpekaan yang kumiliki selama ini. Setelah ini, aku berjanji akan selalu menemanimu sampai hari operasinya berlangsung. Dan lain kali, jika kau merasa keberatan akan sesuatu. Lekaslah bilang supaya aku bisa segera memperbaikinya."

Kecupan dalam dan sangat lembut Mark daratkan pada bibir memerah milik Haechan. Istrinya masih terisak saat Mark melakukan hal itu. Membuat Mark lantas melakukan sedikit gerakan tambahan supaya sang istri bisa tenang. Digigit dan dilumatnya dengan lembut bibir itu. Setidaknya supaya Haechan bisa rileks serta sedikit tenang dengan perlakuan lembutnya yang satu ini.

Mark menyudahi kecupan berlapis lumatan itu ketika Haechan sudah tidak terisak lagi seperti tadi. Tangannya dengan alamiah terangkat untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang ada di sekitar mata serta pipi milik Haechan. Tidak lupa Mark juga membersihkan beberapa cairan ingus yang hampir keluar dari hidung milik sang istri. Mengelapnya dengan lembut menggunakan punggung tangannya. Dan Haechan menerima seluruh perlakuan manis itu dengan hati senang. Mark memang tidak pernah mengecawakan dirinya jika soal perilaku perhatian yang sangat luar biasa menyentuh ini.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa aku sudah termaafkan hm?" Mark menangkup pipi berisi milik Haechan lalu menatap matanya dengan dalam.

"Astaga, pipimu sangat menggemaskan sekali." Mark mengecup pipi milik Haechan dengan gemas dan bahkan hampir menggigitnya. Sedikit aneh karena tiba-tiba Mark keluar dari topik. Padahal Haechan belum menjawab pertanyaannya yang tadi.

"Ughh..." Haechan merasa sedikit terganggu dengan bibir Mark yang telah berubah menjadi mengecupi wajahnya dengan brutal. "Sudah! Wajahku bukan mainan yang bisa dikecup-kecup dengan seenaknya-HYAAAA HYUNG!" Dan pekikan nyaring akhirnya terlepas dari mulut milik Haechan. Sebab Mark benar-benar menggigit pipi gembil itu dengan sangat gemas.

"Itu karena kau sangat menggemaskan, sayang. Astaga, rasakanlah betapa sangat empuknya pipi ini." Tidak ada habisnya Mark mengecupi pipi itu hingga Haechan jadi meradang sendiri karenanya.

"Bilang saja pipiku besar." Haechan cemberut karena merasa tersinggung dengan kalimat "Pipi empuk" yang diucapkan oleh Mark. Pipi empuk? Empuk karena terlalu banyak mengandung lemak begitu? _Halah,_ bilang saja kalau Mark ingin menyinggungnya gendut. Yang empuk di dirinya-kan bukan hanya pipi. Paha juga. Lengan juga. Apalagi dia lihat di lengannya kemarin ada sedikit -banyak tumpukan lemak yang sudah bergelambir.

"Iya pipiku memang besar. Bukan pipi saja malah. Pahaku sekarang juga besar. Tanganku apalagi. Sudahlah, bicara soal besar pasti tidak akan ada habisnya. Awas saja kalau kau sampai mendua hanya karena aku berubah menjadi gendut. Kalau itu sampai sungguhan terjadi, maka akan kupenggal kepalamu pada saat itu juga." Ancam Haechan sambil mencubit hidung milik Mark dengan keras. Hitung-hitung balas dendam karena selama ini Mark juga sering melakukan hal yang sama kepada dirinya.

"Aakh-aakh! Sakit sayang!" Mark melepaskan tangan milik Haechan dari hidungnya. Merasa bahwa cubitan dari sang istri sangatlah luar biasa menyakitkan.

"Rasakan! Itulah yang selalu kurasakan ketika selama ini kau sering mencubiti hidungku." Haechan menjulurkan lidahnya. Meledek Mark yang tengah mengelusi hidung memerah miliknya.

"Tapi, Hyung. Menurutmu aku tambah gendut tidak sih? Maksudku, apa aku terlihat sangat besar sekarang?" Akhirnya Haechan tidak tega juga melihat Mark kesakitan karena hidungnya ia cubit. Haechan mengelus hidung itu dengan perhatian, lalu melontarkan pertanyaan yang sangat penting tadi kepada Mark.

Mark menarik satu sudut alisnya. Haechan bertanya apakah sekarang bocah itu bertambah gendut atau tidak. Ini dilema bagi Mark. Kalau jujur, Haechan itu memang bertambah gendut. Dan yang namanya bertambah gendut tentu saja bertambah besar. Tapi jika dirinya menjawab sejujur itu, dia yakin Haechan pasti akan kesal. Namun akan sangat berbohong juga jika dirinya menjawab bahwa Haechan sekarang tidak bertambah gendut. Lantas? Harus bagaimanakah dia menjawab pertanyaan dari Haechan?

"Hyung? Aku tambah gendut ya?"

Lihat saja ini. Belum apa-apa saja Haechan sudah memberengutkan wajahnya. Apa lagi jika nanti Mark memang benar-benar sungguhan ingin menjawab dengan jujur. Sudah pasti Haechan akan kesal dan mengamuk padanya.

"Sayang? Apakah itu penting?" Mark mengelus dahi milik sang istri. Sekarang dia telah menemukan kalimat dan perkataan yang tepat untuk mencari aman dari amukan sang istri. Terima kasih untuk semua situasi mepet yang telah membuat otaknya mau tidak mau harus berpikir cepat.

"Dengarkan aku. Apakah menurutmu bentuk badan itu penting ketika kita akan menyambut kebahagiaan yang tidak terkira? Kau seperti ini karena siapa? Karena anak kesayangan kita 'kan? Jadi untuk apa kau harus merasa sedih. Ini semua juga demi kebaikan anak kita. Kau banyak makan juga bukan karena kau saja yang memakannya. Kau jarang beraktivitas berat juga karena kau tidak hanya membawa dirimu saja di tubuhmu. Itu semua kau lakukan karena kau ingin anak kita mendapatkan kebaikan yang terbaik 'kan?"

"Dan siapa yang peduli dengan bentuk tubuhmu yang sekarang jika sejak awal aku sudah terlanjur sangat sayang padamu. Lalu apa tadi? Kau khawatir aku akan selingkuh? Astaga. Kenapa pikiranmu bisa sampai sejauh itu Sayang. Aku tidak akan selingkuh. Selalu bisa bersamamu saja itu sudah cukup membahagiakan untukku. Apa lagi sebentar lagi kita juga akan menyambut anak pertama kita. Kurang bahagia apa lagi aku?"

"Kau tetap yang terbaik untukku Sayang. Selamanya dan tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu sebagai pendampingku. Apa aku terlalu _cheesy_ sekarang?"

Haechan mendengus. Membenarkan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Mark. Mark sejak dulu jika sudah gombal memang sangat gombal. Tapi entah kenapa Haechan terkadang malah merasa sangat senang jika Mark sudah menggombalinya seperti ini.

"Jadi selamanya hanya aku yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu?" Haechan bertanya dengan antusias.

"Iya. Selamanya hanya kau. Sudah malam sekarang tidur." Mark menepuk pantat milik Haechan dengan pelan. Mengisyaratkan kepada bocah itu untuk segera tidur sekarang juga.

"Tidak ada yang lain 'kan?" Haechan memeluk leher milik Mark. Namun meski begitu dia tetap menjaga sedikit jaraknya supaya perut besarnya itu tidak terlalu menempel pada perut milik Mark.

"Tidak ada. Hanya kau." Mark menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan mata terpejam. Dia ingin cepat tidur. Dan tangannya masih menepuk-nepuk pantat milik Haechan. Bermaksud untuk menimangnya, supaya bocah itu bisa lekas tidur juga.

"Janji! Hanya diriku dan tidak akan ada yang lain!" Ucap Haechan dengan sangat menggebu. Haechan ingin Mark berjanji padanya akan hal itu. Karena, Haechan sangatlah tidak mau jika Mark harus dibagi dengan yang lain. Mark itu hanya satu. Ya sudah pasti takdirnya juga hanya untuk satu orang. Yaitu dirinya.

"Janji. Tidak akan ada yang lain." Mark masih sabar dan membiarkan Haechan terus berkicau dengan sesuka hatinya.

"Awas saja kalau kau sampai seling-"

 **"CUP"**

"-kuh..."

"Sudah malam. Sekarang tidur, _key?"_

"Kenapa mengecup bibirku dengan secara mendadak seperti itu?"

"Karena kau sangat menggemaskan. Dan supaya kau bisa segera menghentikan aksi tanya-jawab dadakan ini. Sekarang sudah malam, jadi lebih baik kita segera tidur, ya?"

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Aku akan tidur dengan nyenyak sekarang. Sebab, kau telah berjanji tidak akan selingkuh dariku. Selamat malam."

 **"CUP"**

Dan kecupan balasan dari Haechan itu telah menjadi penghantar tidur yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Mark. Sang istri mengecupnya. Di bibir. Dan itu terasa sangat manis bagi Mark. Sekarang Mark juga sudah bisa terlelap dengan nyenyak. Habis, sumber vitaminnya telah memberinya asupan vitamin yang luar biasa. Terima kasih, sayang.

 **...**

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **SELASA 14/03/2017**

 **...**

 **Review-lah kalau kalian ingin menghargai diriku :")**

 **Akan ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin kusampaikan di sini.**

 **Adakah yang masih nunggu ff ini? Kalau masih. Makasih sekali atas kesabarannya sekalian. Ff ini setelah mengalami perombakan selama lebih dari tiga kali akhirnya jadi juga.**

 **Jadi mau ffnya diend sampai sini atau dilanjut? Kalau ceritanya mulai ngebosesin yang sudah tinggalkan saja ff ini. Aku gak maksa kalian buat baca kok.**

 **Jeno x Jaemin... kisah cinta mereka... kalian maunya gimana? Tenang aja. Hubungan mereka akan indah pada waktunya. Si najem kan gak mau balik ke Jenonya sekarang. Dan siapa yang tahu sama apa yang bakal terjadi nanti.**

 **Gak puas sama chap ini? Emang sengaja dibikin gini sih ya. Jadi gak apa juga kalau gak suka.**

 **Masih nungguin ffku yang lain? Makasih sekali.**

 **Apakah kalian bertanya-tanya kemana saja aku selama ini kenapa lama sekali update ffnya. Jawabannya simple. Aku sering berkelana kemana-mana dan sok menyibukkan diri. Sebenernya aku gak sibuk-sibuk bgt. Cuma emang ngembaliin mood buat nulis itu susah. Apalagi kalau nulisnya harus butuh konsentrasi tinggi. Ya mending terkadang kutinggal aja ffnya begitu saja. Tapi aku gak akan php. Semua ffku akan terus lanjut meski itu harus nunggu sampai tahun depan haha...**

 **Tunggu beberapa hari lagi aku akan muncul. Ingat teman. Bahwa semua pasti akan indah pada waktunya :")**

 **Kupikir itu saja. Aku akan mengakhiri bacotan ini kawan.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **MARKHYUCK JJANG**

 **MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN SHIPPER SARANGHAE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 **.**

 **Mark X Haechan (MarkChan)**

 **Warn : Bl,typos,mpreg.**

 **Rated M.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kalian benar-benar sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi?" Haechan bertanya kepada Jaemin sambil memilah-milah beberapa pakaian bayi dan balita yang tampak modis di depannya.

"Kenapa mendadak membahas hal itu?" Jaemin mengerutkan dahi tidak suka. Untuk apa di saat yang seperti ini Haechan harus membahas masalah mengenai Jeno, seperti tidak ada topik yang lain saja.

"Bagus yang mana? Teddy atau panda?" Haechan bukannya menjawab namun malah menyodorkan dua hodie bayi dengan motif yang berbeda kepada Jaemin. Ia berniat untuk memintai Jaemin pendapat sebab temannya itu tipikal orang yang sangat pandai dalam hal memilih barang.

"Panda." Jawab Jaemin singkat. Terkesan malas untuk menjawab sebenarnya.

Haechan sadar Jaemin tidak sungguhan tulus menjawab pertanyaanya, "Kalau tidak mau menemaniku belanja ya sudah." Ucapnya sambil membanting kedua pasang baju tadi ke dada milik Jaemin dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat yang dilempari baju jadi terkejut sendiri dengan tingkah tidak terduganya itu.

Jaemin menaikkan satu alis matanya, tanda tanya. Dan Haechan meresponnya dengan wajah cemberut yang tampak masam. Membuat Jaemin jadi semakin tidak paham dengan tingkahnya.

"Dasar teman menyebalkan! Aku sudah tidak _mood_ belanja. Aku mau pulang saja, aku lelah." Haechan melipat tangannya dengan sebal di depan Jaemin. Dan Jaemin hanya merespon hal tersebut dengan satu putaran mata yang nampak sangat jengah. Mungkin ini faktor karena Jaemin sudah sangat lelah dengan sikap _moody_ milik Haechan.

"Ya, memang aku menyebalkan. Kau pun begitu. Itulah alasan kenapa kita bisa cocok jadi teman." Jaemin menjawab santai. Tidak mau meladeni Haechan dengan argumen yang terlalu panjang. Dia sudah malas berdebat dengan Haechan yang sangat cerewet -padahal Jaemin sendiri juga sama cerewetnya dengan Haechan.

"Lagipula seminggu lagi kau akan operasi, jadi berhentilah menyusahkan orang lain dan jangan banyak tingkah. Kau itu sangat merepotkan, tahu. Operasinya sebentar lagi tapi masih memaksa untuk dibawa kemari. Mana memaksa diriku pula, untung kau temanku, jika tidak sudah kukutuk kau."

 **"BUAGH"**

Sebuah tas yang sejak tadi dipegang oleh Haechan kini telah mendarat dengan sangat sempurna di kepala milik Jaemin. Napas milik Haechan terdengar cukup tidak stabil karena sedang menahan emosi. Dan jika saja saat ini Haechan tidak sedang hamil, maka di sana mungkin telah terjadi pertempuran sengit yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Dasar jahat! Pantas saja Jeno sudah malas memperjuangkan dirimu belakangan ini! Kau sendiri sangat menyebalkan begitu. Kau tahu? Kemarin aku melihat Jeno mengantarkan seorang wanita cantik dengan mobilnya sendiri! Lihat? Jeno itu tampan, kaya, jujur, baik, kompeten, dan sangat intelek. Jadi mudah untuknya mendapatkan pengganti dirimu! Dasar jahat! Baguslah Jeno sudah mendapatkan penggantimu!" Cibir Haechan dengan kesal untuk membalas cibiran menyebalkan dari Jaemin. barangkali orang itu akan tersinggung jika dirinya kembali mengungkit masalah mengenai Jeno.

"Kenapa bawa-bawa soal dia? Dan hei, memangnya kenapa kalau dia sudah mendapatkan penggantiku?! Siapa yang akan peduli dengan hal itu! Masa bodoh! Mau dia jalan dengan wanita baru, jalang baru, pria baru, banci baru atau apa pun itu, aku tidak akan memedulikannya!" Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

"Tidak peduli? Serius? Lihat saja di belakangmu! Sekarang Jeno sedang jalan bersama dengan wanita itu!" Haechan berkata murka dengan sambil menunjuk seseorang yang ada di belakang Jaemin.

Mendengar hal itu Jaemin langsung menoleh ke belakang. Celingukan mencari sosok yang dimaksud oleh Haechan dan ternyata tidak ada siapa pun di sana.

"Tidak peduli? Tidak peduli kepalamu! Makan tuh tidak pedulimu sampai kenyang!" Haechan bersuara dengan nada yang menghardik. Membuat Jaemin yang mendengarnya jadi langsung mengeram menahan amarah, kesal karena Haechan telah menipunya.

"Dasar teman menyebalkan!" Teriak Jaemin untuk membalasnya.

"Kau lebih menyebalkan! Semoga sampai kapan pun Jeno tidak akan mau kembali padamu!" Haechan menyumpahi Jaemin dengan bersungguh-sungguh, "Kutukan orang hamil itu manjur, jangan menangis padaku kalau kau benar-benar tidak bisa kembali padanya!"

"AKU TIDAAK PEDULI!"

"Oh ya? Benarkah? Lihat saja nanti!"

"MASA BODOH!"

Dan Jaemin berteriak lagi sambil menjambaki rambutnya dengan frustasi. Dia terlalu kesal dan sebal.

 **...**

 **...**

 ***SELAMAT MEMBACA***

 **...**

 **...**

"Eum, sayang? Dagingnya sudah mati, jadi kau tidak perlu mencincangnya seperti itu, maksudku seperti kau akan menghabisi nyawanya." Mark bersuara setelah sejak tadi hanya menjadi penonton. Saat ini mereka sedang makan malam bersama, di ruang makan, hanya berdua dan saling berhadapan. Tambahannya, Ia sadar ada yang tidak beres dengan sang istri, dan ia tidak tahu penyebabnya apa.

Istrinya baru saja pulang, dia tadi bilang ingin berbelanja dengan temannya. Dan ia mengizinkan hal itu. Namun ia tidak sangka bahwa sepulangnya sang istri dari acara berbelanja itu akan seperti ini jadinya. Istrinya tampak murung dan kesal. Apakah dia sedang ribut dengan temannya? Atau pada dasarnya suasana hati istrinya memang sedang buruk.

"Kau tahu? Apa yang aku katakan itu memang benar 'kan? Maksudku, Jaemin itu memang menyebalkan! Aku menanyainya baik-baik tapi kenapa dia malah menjawabnya dengan nada yang seperti itu?! Kalau dia tidak mau menjawab seharusnya dia hanya tinggal diam saja 'kan?!" Haechan berseru kesal, mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya dengan lantang.

"Jawab aku Hyung!" Bentak Haechan dengan kesal, penuh amarah.

Mark meringis, lagi-lagi istrinya yang _moody_ telah kembali.

"Oke, aku akan menjawabmu sayang. Tapi kau mengacungkan pisau itu padaku. Kau turunkan dulu, ya." Mark menurunkan tangan milik Haechan yang tadi mengangkat pisaunya tepat di hadapan wajahnya. Itu menyeramkan, sungguh.

"Hah! Sekali lagi kutanya, aku tidak salah bicara 'kan! Apa yang aku katakan itu benar! Jaemin itu menyebalkan! Seharusnya sudah sejak awal kuejek saja dia karena telah berpisah dengan Jeno. Lagipula, memang sudah seharusnya dia ditinggalkan oleh Jeno. Dasar menyebalkan, kudoakan dia akan menyesal karena telah memutuskan Jeno." Haechan kembali meracau, membuat Mark yang mendengarnya seketika langsung memijat kening karena merasa pening.

"Sebenarnya masalah kalian itu apa?" Mark memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di antara mereka -istrinya, teman istrinya, dan Jeno. Entah Jeno memang sungguhan terlibat atau tidak, ia tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak bermasalah. Jaemin saja yang bermasalah. Dia itu menyebalkan!" Haechan semakin mencincang makanan yang ada di piringnya dengan brutal. Astaga, berilah Mark kesabaran untuk menenangkan istrinya yang sangat ia sayangi ini Ya Tuhan.

"Iya, yang bermasalahan itu Jaemin. Tapi, kalau boleh tahu, memangnya apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Jaemin padamu sampai kau jadi sekesal ini, hm?" Mark melembutkan suaranya, selembut mungkin supaya Haechan tidak bertambah kesal.

Haechan membanting pisaunya dengan gusar, "Hiks... Aku benci pada Jaemin!" Piringnya yang masih penuh dengan cincangan daging ia dorong, hampir terjatuh ke lantai jika saja Mark tidak segera menahan piring itu.

Suara isakan lirih yang keluar dari celah bibir milik Haechan membuat Mark jadi merasa semakin serba salah. Sekarang apa lagi? Kenapa istrinya yang selalu sok kuat itu mendadak berubah jadi lembek seperti ini?

"Seharusnya kalau memang Jaemin tidak mau berteman denganku dia bisa bilang sejak awal 'kan? Kau tahu? Dia tadi mengataiku menyebalkan!" Air mata milik Haechan tumpah, mendadak mendrama karena ingat dengan perkataan milik Jaemin yang tadi mengatai dirinya menyebalkan. Dia tidak sadar bahwa tadi dirinya juga mengatai Jaemin menyebalkan, bahkan dia sendiri yang memulainya duluan. Dasar drama.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu? Kau juga mau mengataiku? Apa kau juga akan mengatakan kalau aku ini menyebalkan?! Iya begituu?!" Haechan mengatakannya dengan histeris, dan hal itu sukses untuk membuat Mark bingung harus berbuat apa. Mark sadar bahwa saat ini Haechan mungkin hanya sedang terlalu sensitif, sangat-sangat amat sensitif. Dan apakah ini yang dinamakan sebagai stress pra-melahirkan yang kemarin sempat dikatakan oleh dokter. Di mana sang istri akan menjadi super sensitif dan amat sangat mudah tersinggung.

"Kenapa semua orang bersikap begitu padaku?!" Haechan menghirup ingusnya yang hampir mengalir keluar dari hidung memerah miliknya lalu kembali terisak dengan keras, "Apa aku sangat menyebalkan?! Apa aku merepotkan? Haaaaa!"

Melihat istrinya semakin tidak terkendali maka Mark pun berdiri. Ia berjalan dan menghampirinya, hendak menenangkan tangisan tidak pentingnya itu. Dia paham bahwa hal yang seperti ini pasti akan terjadi. Pengaruh hormon serta beberapa tekanan di hari-hari menjelang melahirkan pasti akan membuat sang istri jadi merasa sangat tertekan dan bahkan sampai merasa stress. Terlebih waktu operasinya telah ditentukan, lebih tepatnya minggu depan.

"Ssst... Kau tidak menyebalkan." Mark telah sampai di sebelah Haechan dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. "Tenangkan dirimu, sayang." Ia menarik wajah milik sang istri dengan lembut dan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal di pipi berisinya itu.

"Percaya padaku bahwa semuanya akan tetap baik-baik saja." Mark tersenyum tipis supaya Haechan juga ikut tersenyum seperti dirinya, bukan malah murung dan sedih seperti ini.

"Tapi Jaemin mengataiku menyebalkan!" Haechan menggerutu tidak terima lalu Mark hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan maklum yang singkat.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Dia hanya mengajakmu bercanda." Mark tidak lelah untuk terus menenangkan Haechan. "Aku tahu kau hanya sedang banyak pikiran, apalagi waktu operasinya semakin dekat. Pasti banyak sekali pikiran-pikiran tidak penting yang masuk ke dalam kepalamu hingga membuatmu terbebani bahkan sampai stress seperti ini."

Haechan mengangguk, mengiyakan Mark bahwa itulah alasan utama kenapa dia bisa mudah tersinggung seperti ini. Pikirannya sedang kacau dan ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol hal tersebut. Singkatnya ia kalah dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Ia terlalu takut dengan persalinan yang akan ia hadapi sebentar lagi. Ia memang terlalu penakut, dia tidak akan membantah bahwa hal itu merupakan kenyataan. Dia takut akan terjadi apa-apa, segala kemungkinan terburuk telah terpatri di dalam otaknya.

 _Bagaimana jika ia mengalami pendarahan?_

 _Bagaimana jika ia terlalu lemas dan bahkan sampai tak sadarkan diri saat operasinya tengah berlangsung._

 _Lalu bagaimana jika mendadak tekanan darahnya mulai menurun, ia lemas dan tak sadarkan diri untuk selamanya. Ini petaka!_

Semuanya berkecamuk, dia terlalu tertekan karena memikirkan semua itu. Meski Mark sudah berjanji bahwa ia akan selalu menemaninya, namun entah kenapa hal itu masihlah belum cukup untuk membuat dirinya merasa tenang. Yang ada malah dia merasa semakin terbebani.

 _"Mark sangat mencintaiku. Dan aku tidak cukup sanggup untuk meninggalkannya. Terlebih anak kami. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk pergi dan berpisah dari mereka."_ Inilah kata hati yang selalu mengganggu pikiran milik Haechan.

"Sekarang makan dengan tenang lalu kita tidur." Mark buka suara untuk membuyarkan pikiran kacau milik Haechan. Melihatnya melamun, Mark tahu bahwa Haechan pasti sedang memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting yang tidak seharusnya dipikirkan. "Jangan melamun, itu tidak baik. Terlebih pikiranmu saat ini sedang kacau. Aku tidak mau kau jadi berpikiran aneh-aneh karena terlalu sering melamun."

Haechan pun tersenyum saat mendengar Mark berkata seperti itu untuk menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, meminta satu pelukan dari pria itu. Akhirnya mereka berpelukan. Mark terus berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir. Haechan tidak bisa berbuat apa pun selain hanya berusaha untuk bisa mempercayai semua yang telah dikatakan oleh Mark padanya. Berusaha yakin bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, bahwa dia itu kuat dan pasti bisa melewati semua ini dengan mudah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin ini baru sehari atau bahkan belum genap sehari. Kejadiannya baru terjadi tadi sore, dan bila dihitung mungkin baru sekitar 17 jam berlalu. Jadi, kesimpulannya kejadian itu masihlah belum genap untuk disebut sebagai, "Sehari yang lalu." Dan akan lebih pantas bila kita mengganti akronim tersebut dengan, "Beberapa jam yang lalu."

Beberapa jam yang lalu, ada sedikit perdebatan tidak penting yang terjadi di antara Haechan dan Jaemin. Tapi hal itu telah berlalu. Entah dapat angin dari mana, kini anehnya mereka telah berbaikan, dan bahkan telah tertawa bersama di depan tv (Entah apa yang sedang ditertawakan, padahal tvnya saja mati).

"Apa lagi yang kau butuhkan?" Jaemin bertanya kepada Haechan sambil menarik ritsleting koper yang ada di depannya. Dia sedang membantu Haechan berbenah, menata beberapa barang dan pakaian yang hendak dibawa oleh temannya saat operasi beberapa hari lagi.

"Kau sudah memasukkan kaos kaki?" Haechan mengedarkan matanya untuk melihat apakah kaos kakinya tertinggal dan belum dimasukkan ke dalam koper. Ia mudah kedingina, jadi ia butuh kaos kaki untuk membalut kakinya saat di rumah sakit nanti.

Jaemin mengangguk, "Sudah, kau sendiri yang memasukkannya tadi." Jawabnya dengan tenang sebab telah yakin bahwa kaos kaki itu sudah ada di dalam koper. Haechan bilang setelah operasi dia mungkin masih harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama kurang lebih lima hari. Itulah alasan kenapa temannya tersebut benar-benar menyiapkan seluruh kebutuhannya selama ia di rumah dengan sebaik mungkin. Dari pakaian hangat yang nyaman serta lembut dan elastis, lalu kaos kaki, lotion, sikat gigi dan pasta gigi pribadinya, dan bahkan dia juga membawa banyak sekali komik untuk dibacanya di kala bosan. Benar-benar sangat penuh persiapan.

"Bisa tidak bisa kau harus datang ke rumah sakit saat aku operasi nanti. Doakan aku selama operasinya berlangsung, dan jangan pulang sampai aku keluar dari ruang operasinya." Haechan menunjuk wajah Jaemin dengan tegas.

Jaemin terkekeh untuk merespon ucapan Haechan, "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

Haechan memasang wajah geram.

"Kalau kau sampai tidak mau, bersiap saja untuk menerima pukulan keras dari kedua tanganku." Ancam Haechan dengan dingin, tidak meledak-ledak seperti biasanya.

"Ohh..." Jaemin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan paham, "Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Operasinya hari Rabu 'kan? Jika dihitung setidaknya masih kurang enam hari lagi. Tidak usah khawatir, aku pasti akan datang dan terus mendoakan dirimu dari luar ruang operasi." Jaemin tersenyum untuk Haechan, kali ini benar-benar tersenyum dengan tulus. Ia tahu mata berkaca-kaca yang sekarang tengah diperlihatkan oleh Haechan bukanlah mata main-main yang bisa ditanggapi dengan candaan. Dia harus sadar bahwa temannya saat ini benar-benar sedang butuh dukungan supaya bisa kuat untuk menjalani semua ini.

"Jaemin," Haechan merentangkan tangannya dengan lebar, "Peluk." mengisyaratkan supaya Jaemin segera meraih tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau menjadi temanku sampai selama ini. Terima kasih karena kau benar-benar selalu ada untukmu. Sulit kubayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak ada di sisiku, aku yakin hidupku pasti akan terasa sangat sulit." Haechan hampir menitihkan air mata saat mengutarakan isi hatinya. Suasana yang awalnya biasa saja kini telah berubah menjadi drama, layaknya opera kuno yang sangat membosankan.

Mereka berdua larut dalam haru.

"Aku juga berterima kasih padamu. Tanpamu, hidupku pasti akan terasa sangat membosankan. Ini sudah lama dari yang terakhir kali kita saling peluk sambil menangis begini. Kapan terakhir kali kita galau bersama seperti ini?" Jaemin tidak sadar bahwa ia telah meneteskan air matanya. Sejak tadi matanya memang sudah memerah karena genangan air mata, dan akhirnya kini tumpah juga air mata itu.

"Tepat saat orangtuamu bercerai." Jawab Haechan pelan, "Kita masih SMP waktu itu. Kau dan aku menangis bersama di dalam kamarmu. Kau menangis karena sedih akan berpisah dengan ibumu, dan aku menangis karena aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis seperti itu." Haechan sudah mulai banjir air mata, mengalahkan Jaemin yang sekarang sudah bisa mengontrol diri.

"Kita cengeng sekali, ya? Sudah sejak dulu, pula." Jaemin terkekeh dalam isakan lirihnya diikuti dengan Haechan yang juga demikian.

"Nanti kalau anakmu sudah lahir jangan cengeng seperti ini, kau harus tahu malu kalau di depan anak." Nasihat Jaemin dengan konyol dan membuat mereka tertawa pelan bersama.

"Aku tidak akan cengeng kalau ada anakku. Diakan kekuatanku, jadi mustahil kalau aku cengeng di depannya. Yang ada aku malah akan semakin kuat kalau ada anakku." Kilah Haechan sambil mengelus perut besarnya dengan halus.

"Ya, aku akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua." Jaemin melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum dengan penuh haru saat melihat Haechan benar-benar tampak sangat bahagia ketika sedang mengelusi perutnya.

"Nanti kalau anakku sudah lahir kau harus benar-benar menyayanginya dengan tulus, seperti kau menyayangi anakmu sendiri. Hitung-hitung latihan sebelum kau benar-benar punya keluarga sendiri." Haechan mengucapkan petuah perdananya pada pagi itu.

Jaemin mengangguk, "Punya keluarga sendiri? Halah Chan, Itu masih lama asal kau tahu." Ia menampik perkataan milik Haechan dengan berdecak keras.

"Aku akan menyayangi anakmu dengan sangat tulus, tenang saja. Tapi soal punya keluarga sendiri, untuk apa membahasnya? Itu masih lama, hidup dan masa mudaku masihlah panjang, jadi aku tidak ada cita-cita sama sekali untuk segera menikah dan membina keluarga sendiri."

"Ya, siapa tahu kau balikan dengan Jeno lalu tiba-tiba besok kalian menikah. Tidak ada yang tahukan." Haechan mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli. Ia berniat menggoda Jaemin, siapa tahu orang itu masih memendam rasa kepada Jeno.

"Kau selalu membawa nama pria itu kalau kita sedang ngobrol berdua seperti ini. Kau tahu? Kami bahkan sudah tidak pernah bertemu dari sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Siapa tahu kalian sebentar lagi akan bertemu dan langsung balikan." Haechan menyeringai sambil mengelap beberapa bekas air mata yang mulai mengering di pipinya.

"Tsk!" Jaemin berdecak dengan sangat kesal.

"Dia ada di sini lho. Tadi pagi dia datang sambil membawa berkas kantornya Mark dan sekarang dia sedang rapat di ruangan kerja suamiku bersama dengan beberapa staff perusahaan yang lain. Mau menengoknya?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Dan kau? Bisakah kau diam dan jangan bahas ini lagi?"

"Kalau kau mau bertemu dengannya, aku bisa meminta kepada Mark untuk memberi Jeno waktu istirahat. Biar kalian bisa bertemu." Haechan menyeringai, belum mau berhenti menggodai Jaemin.

"Tidak usah, tidak perlu." Jaemin menutup telinganya dengan rapat.

"Yakin? Serius tidak mau? Nanti menyesal lho kalau sekarang menolak untuk bertemu." Haechan hampir tertawa melihat wajah Jaemin mulai memerah karena menahan amarah.

"YAA, TERUSKAN! TERUS SAJA BEGITU! BICARA SAJA SAMPAI MULUTMU PENUH BUSA, MASA BODOH!"

.

.

.

.

Sehari sebelum operasi, Mark dan Haechan pergi ke rumah sakit. Mereka pergi ke sana untuk melengkapi beberapa prosedur akhir sebelum operasinya benar-benar dilaksanakan. Haechan diminta untuk melakukan beberapa tes, seperti tes urin dan tes darah. Setelah itu tidak lupa mereka juga melakukan sedikit konsultasi dengan dokter mengenai anestesi yang akan mereka pakai.

Sehari setelah hari itu, hari operasinya pun tiba. Haechan kala itu benar-benar sangat gugup, ditambah ia yang sedang puasa sangatlah sukses untuk membuat keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia menggigit jari-jarinya dengan kacau sejak masih di dalam mobil, dan kini saat ia dan Mark telah sampai di rumah sakit, entah kenapa kakinya langsung melemas.

"Jaemin sudah datang?" Ia berusaha menetralkan kegugupannya dengan bertanya mengenai sang sahabat kepada suaminya. Mark mengangguk pelan untuk merespon.

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan." Mark menjawab singkat. Ia menuntun istrinya dengan hati-hati selama memasuki kamar rawatnya. Dokter bilang, sebelum masuk ke ruang operasi, istrinya masih harus melakukan beberapa persiapan lain di dalam kamar rawat.

Beberapa perawat yang tadi mengikuti mereka juga ikut masuk ke dalam kamar dan langsung memberikan gaun rumah sakit. Lantas saja setelah itu Mark segera membantu sang istri untuk berganti pakaian dengan sabar.

Seorang dokter dan perawat lain masuk ke dalam kamar rawat mereka tak selang lama kemudian. Mark menyambutnya dengan tersenyum dan membungkuk singkat kepada mereka.

"Saya akan memasang infusnya."

Selagi perawat itu bergerak memasang infus di tangan istrinya, Ia dan dokter berbicara sedikit mengenai persiapan operasi.

"Anda serius ingin menemaninya selama operasi?" Dokter menyerahkan seberkas dokumen yang perlu ditandatangani oleh Mark sebelum operasinya dilakukan.

"Hm, awalnya dia ingin ditemani oleh temannya, tapi temannya benar-benar menolak karena tidak yakin bisa bertahan sampai akhir." Berkas itu Mark serahkan kembali kepada dokter setelah selesai ia tanda tangani.

"Saya harap kesadaran Anda benar-benar terjaga selama operasinya sedang berlangsung nanti. Jangan sampai pingsan, mual, pusing, atau parahnya mendadak ingin keluar dari ruang operasi karena sudah tidak sanggup." Dokter sedikit bergurau di akhir kalimatnya, untuk mencairkan suasana yang tampak tegang di sekitar mereka.

"Dari seluruh riwayat medisnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, saya pikir operasinya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Dan Anda, tugas utama Anda saat ini adalah menyemangati istri Anda. Terus beri dia dorongan dan kekuatan supaya dia terus terjaga selama operasi. Buat dia merasa lebih tenang, jangan ikut panik saat dia sedang panik, berusahalah untuk membuatnya benar-benar merasa tenang dan rileks. Saya yakin semua pasti akan berjalan dengan lancar." Dokter meyakinkan Mark bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, semua pasti bisa berjalan dengan lancar.

Mark mengangguk karena ia sependapat dengan dokter itu. Meski ia juga gugup, namun ia tidak mau termakan oleh seluruh kegugupannya sendiri. Dia harus kuat untuk istrinya yang sedang butuh penyemangat.

Tak terasa waktu operasinya telah tiba, Haechan langsung mencari-cari tangan Mark untuk digenggamnya saat beberapa perawat telah mendorong ranjangnya menuju ke ruang persalinan. Selama perjalanan menuju ke sana Mark senantiasa menggenggam tangan sang istri dengan erat. Ia memberinya semangat agar istrinya tidak pantang menyerah dan akan terus berjuang.

Beberapa saat sebelum mereka masuk ruang persalinan, beberapa anggota keluarga Haechan dan Mark telah siap untuk menunggu dan mendoakan mereka dari depan ruang persalinan. Di sana nampak Sooyoung, Hina, Nenek Mark dan bahkan kedua orangtua Mark juga hadir di sana, Krystal beserta suami dan anaknya juga datang, lalu ternyata di sana juga ada Jeno dan Jaemin. Haechan tersenyum saat melihat semua orang yang dikenalnya ada di sana.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, sayang." Nenek Mark menghentikan ranjang milik Haechan sejenak untuk mengecup dahi milik sang cucu memantu kesayangan dengan lembut. Ia ingin memberinya dukungan.

"Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu, Donghyuckie!" Kali ini Jaemin. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Dia bahkan sudah siap menangis saat melihat Haechan tersenyum tipis untuknya.

Mereka tidak diberi banyak waktu, hanya beberapa detik setelahnya ranjang milik Haechan telah dibawa masuk ke dalam ruang pesalinan bersama dengan beberapa ahli medis dan Mark yang menemani istrinya tersebut.

Tak mau membuang-buang waktu, saat sudah masuk di dalam ruang operasi, Mark melihat istrinya segera diberi obat bius oleh dokter anestesi ahli, lalu setelahnya sang istri segera dibaringkan di atas meja operasi. Ia bisa merasakan istrinya sedikit menggigil kala efek cairan bius itu mulai bekerja pada tubuhnya. Ia mencium tangan istrinya dengan lembut. Ia percaya bahwa Haechan pasti bisa melewati ini semua dengan mudah.

Dokter mulai memasukkan _kateter_ atau selang kencing ke dalam saluran kencing milik Haechan, memasang tirai di atas dadanya untuk memisahkan pandangan serta tangannya dari area operasi yang steril.

Operasinya telah siap untuk dilangsungkan. Mark gugup, sangat gugup. Tapi dia pantang menyerah dan terus berusaha untuk tetap terlihat baik-baik saja di mata istrinya. Dia tahu, segugup apa pun dia, di sini masih ada istrinya yang tentu saja beribu kali lebih gugup dari dirinya.

"Hyung?" Haechan menatap Mark dengan tatapan yang tidak menentu.

"Iya, sayang?" Mark meresponnya dan mulai duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan untuknya tepat di sisi kepala milik Haechan.

"Aku euhm... aku rasa aku mulai merasakan ada sedikit tekanan di perutku." Haechan mengatakan apa yang saat ini tengah dirasakannya kepada Mark sambil mengawang-awang.

Jenis anestesi yang saat ini sedang dipakai oleh Haechan adalah anestesi _epidural._ Jenis anestesi yang akan membuatnya mati rasa dari tubuh bagian tulang belakang sampai ke ujung kaki. Namun, obat bius itu masih bisa mampu untuk membuatnya merasakan beberapa tarikan dan tekanan yang ada selama operasi.

"Sayang?" Mark menyeka keringat yang mulai mengalir di sekitar dahi milik Haechan dengan lembut. "Jangan melamun, di sini ada aku. Tidak baik mengabaikan orang lain dan malah melamun seperti itu." Ia menegur istrinya yang sejak tadi terus menandangi langit-langit ruang persalinan dengan pandangan tidak fokus. Mark takut Haechan mulai memikirkan hal-hal negatif yang tidak penting.

"Di sini sepi." Haechan bergumam pelan dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Mark. "Kenapa di sini sepi sekali? Kenapa dokter tidak menyalakan musik untukku?" Haechan bergurau lalu tertawa kecil, begitu kecil tawanya sampai terlihat seperti senyuman tipis saja.

"Hyung," Haechan sudah bersuara lagi meski Mark belum membalas gurauannya.

"Iya?" Balas Mark dengan singkat saat bau anyir mulai menyeruak di dalam ruang operasi. Ia ingin memasang maskernya tapi tidak jadi. Masker itu hanya akan menyembunyikan senyumannya dari penglihatan istrinya.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku bisa berada di sini. Menjalani operasi untuk melahirkan anak kita. Seperti mimpi." Haechan tersenyum dengan sedikit lebar, "Aku memiliki anak. Sampai sekarang semua itu masih terasa bagaikan mimpi." Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika sang suami juga membalas senyumannya.

"Benarkah? Apa kau merasa bahagia dengan semua ini?" Mark mengelus pipi milik Haechan lembut, menghantarkan perasaan hangatnya di sana.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia. Kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya 'kan?"

Mark mengangguk.

"Namanya jangan terlalu panjang, dan jangan kebarat-baratan." Saran dari Haechan. Mengenai nama untuk sang anak, dia sudah menyerahkan semuanya kepada Mark karena dia kepala keluarganya.

"Tidak, sayang. Aku tidak memberinya nama yang aneh-aneh seaneh nama pemain bola yang sering kau pamerkan padaku." Mark terkekeh saat mengingat kemarin malam istrinya mulai kumat soal hobinya menonton bola. Hampir dua jam dia terus mengoceh tentang sepak bola dan beberapa nama pemain yang diidolakannya. Membuat dia yang tidak mengerti jadi pusing sendiri.

"Hei, jangan sembarangan ya. Nama mereka aneh tapi mereka keren-keren. Semalam Real Madrid melawan Munchen siapa yang menang? Di laga sebelumnya Madrid menang 2-1, aku yakin di laga semalam mereka juga menang." Haechan sudah bahagia dengan senyumnya, dia sudah yakin tim favoritnya pasti menang dalam laga dini hari tadi.

"Madrid menang 4-2, sayang." Mark menjawab dengan berdasarkan informasi yang diterimanya dari Jeno melalui pesan singkat pagi-pagi tadi. Dia yakin istrinya pasti akan meminta review mengenai pertandingan yang tidak bisa ditontonnya, jadi dia sudah mengantisipasinya seperti ini.

"Ronaldo memasukkan tiga gol dan satu gol lagi dimasukkan oleh siapa aku lupa. Aku tidak hapal pemainnya." Imbuh Mark sambil mengingat-ingat isi pesan yang dibacanya tadi pagi.

"Siapa? Modric? Kroos? Benzema? Pepe? Eh? Pepe 'kan sedang cedera. Lalu siapa? Ramos? Eh, tapi Ramos sibuk di lini belakang. Jadi? Siapa yang memasukkan satu gol lagii?" Haechan berkata pelan tapi terdengar sangat menggebu.

Mark menggeleng karena benar-benar tidak tahu, "Aku tidak tahu, sayang. Tapi, katanya ada pemain Munchen yang terkena kartu merah. Siapa ya, Vidal kalau tidak salah."

"Itu tidak penting! Yang penting itu siapa saja yang kemarin memasukkan bola ke dalam gawang Munchen." Haechan mencebikkan bibir kesal.

"Tapi tunggu dulu. Kau bilang apa tadi? Katanya ada pemain Munchen yang terkena kartu merah? _Katanya? K-A-T-A-N-Y-A?_ Jadi hanya katanya dan kau tidak benar-benar menontonnya sendiri? Kau hanya membagikan informasi dari orang lain yang juga membagikannya?" Haechan cemberut, dia kira suaminya rela menonton bola demi memberikan review yang terbaik untuknya. Tapi? Kenyataannya dia malah mengulangi informasi yang didapatnya dari orang lain. Menyebalkan.

"Itu tidak penting, yang penting Madrid menang 'kan?" Mark membujuk Haechan yang sekarang masih memasang wajah cemberut kepadanya.

"Tentu saja Madrid harus menang. Dia harus menjuarai La Liga dan Liga Champion tahun ini. Pokoknya itu harus! Madrid sudah sebelas kali jadi jawara Champion, jadi musim ini mereka harus menjadi jawara lagi seperti musim kemarin." Ucapnya penuh tekad, mengabaikan Mark yang cengo karena tidak paham dengan apa yang sedang ia bicarakan. Mark sih masa bodoh mau Madrid menjadi jawara berapa kali, yang penting ia tetap bisa jadi suaminya Haechan saja dia sudah bahagia luar biasa.

"Setelah ini giliran si Barcelona melawan Juventus. Semoga pemain Barcelona tidak ada yang bisa membobol gawang milik Buffon. Semoga Barca kalah dan se-"

"Sayang? Bisa tidak jangan membahas sepak bola lagi? Aku pusing, tidak mengerti." Mark meringis saat secara tak sadar menyela perkataan sang istri. Biasanya istrinya akan kesal setengah mati kalau disela seperti tadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan topik pembahasan yang tidak dipahaminya itu.

Haechan memutar mata jengah, "Salahmu sendiri tadi mengungkit soal nama pemain bola." Bibirnya mengerucut sebal yang langsung dihadiahi kecupan ringan oleh Mark.

Suasana menjadi lengang kembali. Haechan diam begitupun Mark. Setelah topik soal sepak bola, sekarang mereka bingung harus membahas mengenai hal apa lagi. Mark sejak tadi hanya mengelus tangan milik istrinya dengan halus dan belum bersuara. Haechan juga sama diamnya seperti Mark. Namun sesekali ia meringis saat beberapa tarikan yang terjadi di dalam perutnya mulai ia rasakan.

"Hyung, aku gugup."

Mark merasakan tangan milik Haechan yang ada di dalam genggamnya mulai berkeringat. Sejak tadi dokter sudah membelah perut bagian bawah pusarnya, dan Mark yakin sekarang istrinya sudah mulai merasakan beberapa sensasi yang membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Mark tidak lelah untuk terus mengucapkan kalimat ini sejak kemarin. "Kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk memakai anestesi jenis ini supaya kau juga bisa merasakan bagaimana tekanan dan tarikan yang akan terjadi selama operasi. Kau bilang kau ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika kau telah benar-benar berhasil melahirkan anak kita. Kau pasti bisa, jangan gugup dan percayalah padaku, sayang." Mark mengecup pipi milik Haechan selama beberapa kali untuk meredakan kegugupan sang istri.

"Aku hanya... rasanya hanya sedikit takut." Haechan memejamkan mata sejenak lalu kembali membukanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak ada gunanya untuk takut. Kau harus yakin." Mark sedikit cemas ketika wajah istrinya tampak semakin pucat. Benar-benar pasi tidak seperti beberapa saat yang lalu ketika mereka masih sibuk membahas soal pemain sepak bola.

"Hyung?" Haechan menoleh dan menatap Mark dengan lekat, "Aku takut untuk memejamkan mata." Kali ini tatapannya semakin lekat, "Rasanya menyeramkan. Aku takut setelah aku memejamkannya, aku tidak akan bisa membukanya lagi." Seluruh rasa cemas yang sejak kemarin telah dipendam oleh Haechan akhirnya tumpah juga bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Mark sebenarnya tidak sanggup melihat istrinya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Menangis dengan wajah pucat serta bibir yang bergetar.

Itu merupakan pemandangan yang sangat menyiksa bagi Mark.

"Kau tahu?" Mark menyeka air mata itu dengan tangan bergetar miliknya, "Tersenyumlah, terus tersenyum dan tatap mataku. Yakin bahwa semua akan tetap baik-baik saja, sayang. Kita sudah sejauh ini, jangan pernah kalah dengan pikiranmu sendiri. Kau harus bisa mengontrol dan mengendalikan pikiranmu. Jangan sampai dikalahkan oleh hal itu." Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, sekarang kedua mata miliknya juga mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia yakin ia akan menangis jika Haechan tidak segera menghentikan lelehan air matanya.

"Aku cengeng, ya?" Haechan menghapus air matanya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak digenggam oleh Mark.

Mark menggeleng, "Kau yang terkuat, sayang." Ia pejamkan mata berkaca-kaca miliknya untuk sejenak sebelum mengelapnya.

Haechan tersenyum ketika Mark berkata demikian, "Terima kasih." Ucapnya singkat sambil mengeratkan genggaman di tangannya meski tangannya itu mulai melemah.

Mark ikut mengeratkan genggamannya. Ia menempelkan punggung tangan sang istri ke wajahnya dan sesekali mengecupnya dengan lama. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih, sayang. Kau memang yang terbaik untukku." Meski air matanya telah ia tahan, namun melihat wajah pucat milik Haechan sangatlah membuat ia tersiksa. Akhirnya dia menangis, air matanya menetes dengan lancang.

"Kau bilang aku terkuat, jangan menangis untuk orang kuat sepertiku." Haechan hampir kembali menangis ketika Mark juga menangis. Ia menyeka air mata di wajah milik suaminya dengan senyum paksa supaya suaminya tahu bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan aku, sayang." Mark menunduk, semakin tersiksa saat istrinya kembali menangis.

Tangan yang berada di dalam genggamannya semakin melemas. Ia tidak kuasa untuk menyaksikan ini. Ia tidak suka melihat dahi milik istrinya berkerut ketika merasakan tarikan di dalam perutnya semakin kencang meski tak sakit. Ia benci bibir merah delima istrinya memucat, wajah berseri penuh rona itu pasi, dia benci melihatnya. Dia ingin semua ini segera selesai. Ia ingin istrinya segera terbebas dari semua itu.

"Hyung?" Haechan meminta Mark untuk mendongak dan langsung diiyakan oleh orangnya.

"Jangan menangis. Kau harus menyemangatiku sampai akhir, oke?" Haechan tersenyum, ia menyeka air mata suaminya dengan tangan lemasnya.

"Aku akan selalu menyemangatimu, sayang." Mark menahan dirinya untuk tidak kembali menangis ketika senyuman yang tampak getir mulai terpatri di wajah sang istri.

"Seperti itu. Terima kasih." Senyuman getir milik Haechan semakin melebar karena ia merasa begitu beruntung telah diberi sesosok pria yang begitu luar biasa seperti Mark di dalam hidupnya.

"Sebelumnya, apa aku pernah mengatakan ini padamu?" Haechan diam sejenak lalu menggenggam tangan milik Mark dengan erat menggunakan kedua tangan tak berdaya miliknya. Ia menatap mata suaminya dengan dalam untuk saling menyelami perasaan satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih untuk seluruh cinta yang telah kau berikan padaku. Terima kasih untuk semua ketulusan milikmu. Kau adalah yang terbaik untukku." Haechan menarik napasnya dengan dalam. "Aku mencintaimu." Sambungnya sambil menangis.

"Hyung, meski cinta yang kumiliki tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan seluruh cintamu, tapi kau harus tahu, bahwa kaulah orang yang akan selalu bisa membuatku merasa sebahagia ini." Haechan menyeka air matanya, "Sekali lagi, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Mark tidak bisa untuk tidak meneteskan air mata ketika mendengar istrinya berkata demikian. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, setelah hampir satu tahun mereka menikah, Haechan mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintainya. Mengatakannya secara langsung dengan mata yang dibanjiri oleh air mata. Ia sangat tersentuh.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaemin sadar bahwa sejak tadi Jeno terus memerhatikannya. Menatapnya dengan tajam dan sedetik pun tidak pernah berpaling darinya. Dia mencoba untuk mengabaikan tatapan pria itu dengan terus berbincang bersama Hina. Hubungannya dengan Hina tidak seburuk hubungan Haechan dengan gadis itu, setidaknya Hina masih bisa dijadikan sebagai teman mengobrol untuknya.

Ia duduk di kursi tunggu dengan Hina di sebelahnya dan Jeno di depannya. Ia belum mengangkat kepalanya dengan berani, hanya sesekali saja dan saat matanya berpapasan dengan Jeno, ia akan langsung berpaling darinya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka dengan psikologi, tapi terkadang aku memang memelajarinya." Hina berkata pelan sambil memainkan gantungan ponsel yang ada di atas telapak tangannya.

"Oh, pantas saja kau banyak paham dengan istilah-istilah kejiwaan." Jaemin mengangguk mengerti dan terus mencoba untuk mengabaikan keberadaan Jeno yang ada di depannya. Meski rasa gugup sejak tadi terus menginterupsi, namun dia mencoba untuk terus menahan hal tersebut.

Ruang operasi telah dibuka. Jaemin melihat Mark telah keluar dari sana dengan wajah yang memucat dan penuh dengan keringat. Semua orang yang sejak tadi telah menunggu langsung berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana? Apa semuanya berjalan dengan lancar?" Pertanyaan yang ingin dikatakan oleh semua yang ada di sana telah terlontar dari mulut nenek mertuanya Haechan.

Ia melihat Mark mengangguk dengan sedikit lesu namun tetap tersenyum, mungkin suami temannya itu sedang kelelahan.

"Dokter masih menjahit bekas bedahannya, dan ketika bayi kami sudah dibersihkan ia akan segera dipindahkan ke ruangan khusus bayi. Setelah ini kita hanya tinggal menunggu sampai Haechan dipindahkan ke kamar rawatnya kembali. Sebelum itu dia masih harus benar-benar berada di bawah pengawasan dokter." Mark menjelaskan sambil membasuh keringatnya. Semua yang di sana langsung bernapas lega setelah mendengar kabar baik itu, termasuk Jaemin. Jaemin lega keduanya selamat dengan operasi yang berjalan lancar.

"Sudah cukup siang, lebih baik kalian pulang dulu. Saat ini aku yang akan menjaganya, kalian lebih baik segera beristirahat dan kembali lagi nanti malam. Apalagi _Grandma,_ kau harus banyak-banyak beristirahat." Mark memeluk neneknya dengan erat.

"Mark benar, setelah ini percuma juga kita tetap di sini, Haechan hanya akan berada di bawah pengawasan dokter. Lebih baik kita pulang lalu kembali lagi nanti malam." Ibunya Mark menambahi, wanita berpakaian modis itu berjalan dan menghampiri putranya untuk memberi pelukan.

Akhirnya semua sepakat untuk pulang kecuali Mark. Sooyoung dan Hina pulang dengan diantar oleh sopir milik Mark. Begitupun kedua orangtua Mark dan sang nenek yang juga segera diantar pulang oleh sopir masing-masing. Berbeda dengan Krystal dan suaminya yang berkendara dengan mobil mereka sendiri.

Jaemin keluar dari area rumah sakit menuju halte depan, ia akan naik bus. Ia belum diizinkan naik mobil sendiri oleh ayahnya, dan saat hendak menghubungi sopirnya, ia baru sadar bahwa ponselnya telah hilang. Nasibnya hari ini memang kurang baik karena dompet serta ponselnya hilang entah kemana.

"Hanya tinggal ini uangku yang tersisa." Jaemin menatap kesal pada beberapa lembar uang yang masih tersisa dari saku bajunya, uang kembalian dari membayar taksi saat dia datang ke rumah sakit tadi.

"Kau mau pulang denganku?"

Jaemin berhenti ketika sepasang sepatu menghalangi langkahnya. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak langsung mendongak. Suara tadi sudah pasti suara milik Jeno, dia masih hapal dengan bunyi suara miliknya.

Setelah siap, Jaemin mengangkat wajahnya dan menaruh kembali uangnya ke dalam saku.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa naik bus sendiri." Ia mengangkat wajahnya namun tidak sampai berani menatap mata milik Jeno. Ia takut kegugupannya akan terbaca dengan mudah oleh pria itu.

Jeno tersenyum kecut, sudah menduga bahwa dirinya pasti akan ditolak. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dengan mobilku." Tawarnya sekali lagi.

"Apa perlu aku berkata kasar supaya kau bisa menyerah?" Jaemin mencoba membuang rasa gugupnya dengan berkata dingin.

Dia tidak sanggup untuk berada di dekat pria itu lama-lama. Kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu saat mereka berpisah masih teringat dengan jelas di dalam memorinya, dan ia tidak ingin kembali ke sisi pria itu lagi. Baginya memiliki pengalaman pernah berpacaran dengan seorang pria bukanlah hal yang patut untuk dibanggakan. Apalagi dia dulu tidak pernah benar-benar mencintai pria itu, dia hanya terlalu bodoh sehingga terjebak ke dalam permainannya sendiri.

"Apa perlu aku memelukmu sekarang supaya kau bisa menjelaskan alasan pasti kenapa kita bisa berpisah seperti ini? Sebenarnya kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Jeno menahan Jaemin yang hendak meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa memahami jalan pikiranmu, kau benar-benar berhasil membuat hatiku terluka." Jeno berusaha menarik tangan Jaemin, ingin memeluknya namun tidak bisa.

Jaemin berusaha menutup telinganya dengan rapat, ia tidak mau mendengar satu patah pun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia akan menulikan telinganya untuk sejenak.

"Apakah kita benar-benar tidak bisa bersama lagi?" Akhirnya apa yang sejak tadi ingin diutarakan oleh Jeno terucap. Ia melepas tangan milik Jaemin sengan tidak rela, terasa begitu berat bagi hatinya.

Jaemin tidak menjawab, dia menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya lalu menatap Jeno dengan datar. Ia tidak merasa harus menjawab pertanyaan pria itu, jadi dia akan terus diam.

"Hah, aku rasa aku telah menanyakan pertanyaan yang konyol." Jeno memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum sementara Jaemin tetap diam seperti semula.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku perlu menanyai pendapatmu mengenai hal ini." Jeno mengatakan ini saat Jaemin sudah melangkah. Namun tak lama kemudian Jaemin berhenti, bocah itu menanti apa yang hendak diucapkan oleh Jeno.

"Menurutmu, apakah aku perlu menemui wanita yang ada di kencan butaku besok? Ibuku ingin aku segera memiliki pasangan, jadi aku tidak bisa membatalkan kencan buta yang telah dia siapkan untukku." Jeno diam untuk sesaat, dia sedang menanti respon seperti apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Jaemin padanya. Namum nihil, bocah itu masih bertahan dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan datang ke sana kalau kau yang meminta. Kau bisa memilih. Anggukkan kepalamu kalau kau menginginkan diriku untuk pergi. Tapi, bisakah aku berharap bahwa kau akan menggelengkan kepalamu dan membujukku untuk jangan pergi. Tidak bisakah aku berharap bahwa kau akan melakukannya untukku?" Selama hidupnya, mungkin inilah hal yang paling menyedihkan yang pernah Jeno alami. Memohon dengan tanpa tahu malu kepada orang lain. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti pria patah hati yang sedang mengemis cinta.

Tanpa mengeluarkan satu pun kata, Jaemin tersenyum dengan tipis, terlihat sangat tulus.

"Aku tidak memiliki cukup banyak kuasa untuk memutuskan kehandak hidupmu. Pergi dan temuilah wanita itu. Bersamanya kau bisa melupakan diriku dengan mudah." Itulah kalimat terakhir sebelum dirinya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Jeno. Meninggalkan pria itu dengan begitu saja. Bersama dengan luka dalam yang telah ia torehkan di hatinya, luka yang begitu lebar dan menganga. Dia memang jahat.

Na Jaemin, kau benar-benar berhasil mematahkan hati milik orang lain. Apa yang Jeno rasakan saat ini benar-benar sakit, sangat menyakitkan. Kau membuat hatinya mengalami cedera parah.

 **... ... ... ...**

Mark menata barang bawaan Haechan di kamar rawatnya. Ia menyusun beberapa komik yang dibawa istrinya di atas meja. Baju dan pakaiannya juga telah ia susun di dalam lemari. Kamar rawat untuk istrinya sudah rapi dan siap dihuni, tinggal menunggu sang istri keluar dari ruang pemulihan maka semua akan beres.

"Selamat malam, Tuan." Seorang perawat bersama dua orang lainnya masuk ke dalam kamar rawat tersebut dengan mendorong keranjang bayi. Itu bayi Mark dan Haechan. Bayi kecil dengan bedongan kuning langsat serta beani mungil kini tengah terlelap.

Melihat kedatangan bayinya, jantung milik Mark tidak bisa untuk tidak berdegup dengan kencang. Ia menghampiri keranjang bayi yang hendak diletakkan di sisi ranjang istrinya dengan langkah pasti. Ia tidak sabar untuk menyentuh bayi itu, putra pertamanya yang syukurnya terlahir dengan selamat, serta dalam keadaan sehat.

"Dia benar-benar sehat, Tuan. Dia menangis dengan baik, sangat keras. Tidak ada masalah untuk berat dan panjang tubuhnya, semua normal." Jelas si perawat kepada Mark.

"Syukurlah, lalu bagaimana dengan istriku?" Mark sudah berada di samping keranjang bayinya lalu tersenyum dengan haru. Semua masih terasa bagai mimpi, dia telah menjadi seorang ayah.

"Apa aku boleh menyentuhnya?" Meski ia masih gugup dan gerogi, namun ia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk menyentuh bayinya.

"Ah, tentu saja. Anda bisa menyentuhnya, Tuan." Perawat tersebut membuka tirai transparan yang melingkupi keranjang bayi lalu membimbing Mark supaya menyentuh area dahi dan sekitar pipi milik sang bayi.

"Untuk Nyonya Lee, jika ia tidak mengalami pendarahan parah serta komplikasi, maka sebentar lagi ia akan segera dipindah kemari. Tadi saya sempat menengok keadaannya dan ia bilang kalau sensasi di jari-jari kakinya telah kembali, sepertinya pengaruh anestesinya telah hilang. Saya yakin sebentar lagi ia akan segera dipindahkan kemari, Tuan." Terang perawat itu dengan jelas dan lugas.

"Dia baik-baik saja 'kan?" Mark bernapas lega seraya meresapi kelembutan kulit milik anaknya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Singkatnya Nyonya Lee baik-baik saja. Ini sudah hampir setengah hari pasca operasi, dan mungkin beberapa menit lagi akan dipindah kemari oleh para medis."

"Syukurlah." Satu keresahan di hati milik Mark telah mengudara. Ia sangat bersyukur istrinya tidak mengalami hal yang buruk dan semua berjalan dengan lancar. Semua berjalan sesuai dengan harapan dan doa yang telah ia panjatkan selama ini.

"Oh, Nyonya Lee sudah dibawa kemari, Tuan." Para perawat yang sebelumnya telah berada di dalam kamar rawat tersebut segera menghampiri para medis yang tengah mendorong ranjang milik Haechan untuk dibawa masuk kemari.

Mark mendongak lalu ikut menghampiri ranjang istrinya. Ia semakin merasa lega saat istrinya sudah tidak sepucat saat operasi tadi dan sekarang sudah nampak lebih baik. Ia tersenyum saat Haechan mengangkat tangannya, minta untuk digenggam. Segera ia raih tangan berinfus itu lalu menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Kau oke?" Mark bertanya pelan dan Haechan hanya membalas pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan yang begitu lemas.

"Tahan perut Anda, lalu bergeraklah secara perlahan untuk pindah ke ranjang ini. Hanya bergerak sedikit saja, lalu berbaring lagi secara perlahan. Semakin sering Anda bergerak dan beraktivitas kecil, maka itu akan berefek baik pada pemulihan Anda." Saran sang dokter.

Haechan segera bergerak untuk menahan perutnya, Mark menbantunya untuk bangun lalu memapahnya dengan hati-hati untuk sampai ke ranjang yang telah disiapkan di dalam kamar rawat ini. Meski langkah milik Haechan sangat pelan dan diiringi dengan ringisan sakit, namun akhirnya dia berhasi juga mencapai ranjang itu. Ia tidak butuh banyak jangkahan, hanya satu jangkahan kaki saja. Sehingga itu tidak terlalu memakan banyak tenaga.

"Jika Anda merasa lapar, sakit, mual, pusing, atau bahkan mulai merasa kembung, segeralah hubungi kami. Jangan abaikan semua hal itu, oke?" Dokter memberi saran sambil menata selang infus milik Haechan yang sedikit menggulung.

"Apa aku sudah boleh minum?" Haechan bersuara dengan suara serak miliknya sambil membiarkan Mark menggulung gaun rumah sakit di bagian lengannya yang terasa terlalu panjang.

"Kami akan memberi Anda jadwal untuk mulai minum secara perlahan. Sementara ini beristirahatlah dulu, ini sudah sangat malam. Apa ada pertanyaan lain? Jika tidak, kami akan keluar dulu."

Mark menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum, setelahnya ia segera melangkah untuk mengantar para medis tersebut keluar dari dalam kamar rawat ini.

"Kau tidak tidur? Ini sudah tengah malam." Haechan mengajukan pertanyaan tepat ketika Mark telah berada di sisi ranjangnya kembali.

"Aku menunggumu. Kau tidurlah dulu, jangan pedulikan aku, sayang." Mark tersenyum, "Kau tidur dan beristirahatlah, jangan acuhkan yang lain."

"Aku belum ingin tidur." Haechan membiarkan tangannya digenggam kembali oleh Mark. Ia ingin balas genggaman itu, namun tangannya sedang terlalu lemas untuk melakukannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Mark membenahi posisi kursinya untuk benar-benar menghadap ke arah istrinya.

Haechan diam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Aku ingin menggendong bayi kita." Ucapnya penuh harap sambil memandang keranjang bayinya terharu.

"Untuk sementara kau belum diperbolehkan, sayang. Besok atau dua hari lagi mungkin kau sudah bisa menggendongnya. Setidaknya tunggu sampai dokter benar-benar mengizinkan." Mark tahu bagaimana perasaan milik Haechan sekarang. Begitu berharap dan sungguh ingin segera menimang anak mereka.

"Kau sudah menggendongnya, hyung?"

"Sudah, tapi hanya sebentar. Tadi sore dokter mengizinkanku untuk menggendongnya. Aku sangat gugup pada waktu itu." Mark mengatakan pengalaman pertamanya ketika menggendong bayi mereka kepada istrinya. Sore tadi saat ia mengunjungi bayi mereka di kamar bayi ia diperbolehkan oleh dokter untuk menggendongnya. Saat itu mungkin tidak lebih dari satu menit ia menggendongnya dan langsung menyerahkannya kembali kepada perawat. Ia terlalu gugup, sungguh.

"Kau gugup? Lalu bagaimana jika nanti anak kita menangis? Nanti siapa yang akan menenangkannya. Di sini hanya ada kita saja, aku belum diperbolehkan oleh dokter untuk menggendongnya, dan kau malah gugup." Haechan menatap ke arah bayinya yang sedang terlelap dengan cemas.

"Jangan khawatir. Perawat bilang, bayi kita mungkin akan terus terlelap sampai hari menjelang fajar nanti. Tapi nanti setiap sejam sekali para perawat itu akan tetap datang kemari untuk memantau keadaan bayi kita." Mark menenangkan Haechan untuk menghilangkan gurat kecemasan yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Sayang?" Mark memanggil Haechan yang mulai melamun sambil terus menatap bayi mereka.

"Apa?" Jawab Haechan dengan singkat karena matanya benar-benar tidak bisa beralih ke arah lain selain ke arah keranjang bayinya.

"Saat mengeluarkan barang-barangmu yang ada di dalam koper untuk menatanya, aku menemukan dompet dan ponsel. Itu milik temanmu 'kan? Kenapa bisa ada di sana? Kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu ya?"

Haechan menoleh dengan reflek saat Mark berkata seperti itu. "Ssstt... Jangan bilang siapa pun kalau aku mengambilnya. Saat pulang dari sini, dia diantarkan siapa?" Kemarin dompet dan ponsel itu ia curi dari Jaemin, bocah itu tidak sadar karena dia sedang tidur. Rencananya dia ingin menyatukan Jaemin dan Jeno kembali. Dan rencana itu akan dimulai dari besok.

"Entahlah, malam tadi saat dia berkunjung lagi ke sini dia diantar oleh sopirnya. Dan pulangnya pun juga diantar sopir. Tapi sewaktu siang ketika operasinya baru selesai, dia pulang naik apa aku tidak tahu. Yang kutahu Jeno memang mengikutinya, tapi diantar olehnya atau tidak, aku tidak tahu." Mark mengedikkan bahunya dengan tak acuh. Dia terlalu masa bodoh dengan rencana milik sang istri yang hendak mencomblangkan Jeno dengan temannya tersebut.

"Hyung, menurutmu mereka masih bisa bersatu tidak?" Haechan meminta pendapat kepada Mark.

"Kalau mereka masih saling suka, mungkin masih bisa." Mark memainkan jemari-jemari milik Haechan yang ada di tangannya dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana ini, aku rasa Jaemin memang benar-benar tidak pernah mencintai Jeno. Tapi aku ingin mereka bersama, hyung. Jeno sangat cocok dengan Jaemin yang sifatnya begitu bebal."

"Tapi kalau Jaemin memang benar-benar tidak suka, ya lebih baik jangan terlalu memaksa. Lagipula, aku dengar Jeno akan segera ditunangkan oleh ibunya. Tapi itu masih menunggu keputusan dari Jeno sendiri, mau melakukan itu atau tidak." Jelas Mark dengan santai tapi langsung membuat Haechan membulatkan matanya dengan terkejut.

"Ya! Jangan begitu! Kasian Nana kalau Jeno benar-benar akan bertunangan dengan orang lain. Suruh Jeno untuk tetap memerjua-akh!" Karena terlalu bersemangat ketika bicara, Haechan malah membuat luka jahitannya terasa nyeri.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja 'kan, sayang?" Mark panik ketika mendengar istrinya merintih sakit, "Sekarang sudah, jangan membahas hal itu lagi. Kau butuh istirahat. Aku tidak suka kalau kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, sayang." Peringat Mark dengan tegas.

Haechan memberengut, dia belum ingin tidur dan masih ingin memabahas masalah ini tapi Mark malah melarangnya dengan tegas. "Aku belum mau tidur." Ucapnya sedih ketika suaminya telah menarik selimut sampai ke atas dadanya.

"Jangan membantah." Mark semakin tegas. Dia bahkan sampai menatap Haechan dengan tatapan tajam supaya mau menurut.

"Iya-iya aku akan tidur." Jawabnya menyerah, suaminya sedang tidak mau diajak berdiakusi, menyebalkan.

"Selamat tidur." Mark mengecup bibir kering milik Haechan cukup lama sebelum mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau juga. _Good Night."_ Haechan membalasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berhenti memikirkan kejadian tadi, Na." Jaemin memeringati dirinya sendiri saat kejadian yang tadi siang, saat dia bertemu dengan Jeno, kembali terlintas dalam ingatannya.

"Tumben kau mampir ke sini."

Jaemin mendongak saat ibunya meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng di depannya, "Entahlah, mendadak aku rindu pada Ibu." Ia mengambil sendok dan langsung melahap nasi goreng itu rakus.

"Ayahmu apa kabar?" Wanita yang usianya hampir lima puluh itu menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas bening milik sang putra.

"Tumben menanyakan Ayah, mau rujuk?" Jaemin mencibir pelan saat ibunya secara mengejutkan bertanya mengenai kabar sang ayah. Tumben sekali ibunya bersikap seperti itu, biasanya dia selalu ogah kalau nama ayahnya disebutkan.

Ibunya Jaemin berdecak kesal, "Basa-basi saja. Aku tidak tahu mau membahas apa, kau datang terlalu larut dan bilang, _Ibu lapar. Buatkan nasi goreng ya._ Dasar."

"Jadi, Ibu ikhlas tidak membuatkanku nasi goreng." Jaemin mencibir sambil mengaduk-aduk nasi goreng di piringnya.

"Heleh, Ibu bilang tidak ikhlas paling juga tetap kau telan nasi gorengnya." Ibu menonyor kepala putranya dengan gemas, yang membuat orangnya langsung menggerutu karena kesal.

"Eh, Jaemin. Ibu mau meberitahu sesuatu." Ibu duduk di sebelah Jaemin sambil mengelus kepala anaknya halus.

"Apa? Awas saja kalau itu bukan hal yang penting." Jaemin menatap ibunya ganjil, biasanya kalau ibunya berbisik-bisik begini, itu pertanda bahwa dia akan dibisikki hal yang tidak olehnya.

"Ye, kau ini. Ini penting tahu." Ibu menjawil pipi Jaemin kesal. Di sini yang bisa kesal bukan anaknya saja, dia sendiri juga bisa.

"Ya-ya, terserah ibu saja deh." Jaemin terus menyuap nasi gorengnya dengan lahap, dia sangat kelaparan.

"Jadi begini lho Na," Ibu memperbaiki posisi duduknya, "Kau tahu unit apartemen yang ada di sebelah?"

Jaemin menaikkan satu alisnya heran, untuk apa Ibu membahas tentang unit apartemen sebelah. Seperti tidak ada hal yang penting saja selain itu.

"Kenapa? Penghuninya tampan? Ibu mau menikah lagi sama dia? Ya sudah menikah saja sana." Jaemin meresponnya dengan jenaka dan langsung digaplok kepalanya oleh Ibu.

"Bicaramu, Ibu sungguhan menikah lagi sama orang yang tampan nanti kau marah. Kau takut tersaingi. Hahaha.."

"Ibu." Jaemin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Ketawanya, tks. Menyeramkan."

"Iya-iya." Ibu mengangguk paham sambil sedikit menggerutu. Dia sedikit heran, anaknya tidak seperti biasa, perilakunya sedikit aneh, "Jadi Ibu lanjutkan ya ceritanya."

Lalu Ibu bercerita dengan panjang-lebar yang jika dikalikan maka luasnya akan seluas Samudera Pasifik. Intinya cerita yang diceritakan Ibu sangatlah banyaaaaak yang luasnaya bisa mencakup hampir seluruh perairan yang ada di permukaan bumi ini.

"Jadi dia cantik?" Jaemin bertanya. Ibunya bilang kalau tetangga barunya itu sangat cantik, baik, badannya bagus, dan cocok untuk dijadikan sebagai pacar. Ibunya berharap Jaemin bisa memacari gadis itu, biar Ibu punya menantu yang bisa dipamerkan di sana-sini.

"Iya, cantik sekali. Tapi sepertinya dia beberapa tahun lebih tua darimu. Mungkin tiga tahun. Tapi itu bukan masalah, kalian tetap akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi di mata Ibu." Ibu berkilah dengan menggebu.

"Terus sekarang Ibu menyuruhku untuk menemui wanita itu? Sekarang? Malam-malam begini?" Jaemin menatap ibunya dengan tidak percaya. Ibu sinting ya, masak Jaemin yang pria disuruh menemui wanita malam-malam begini di apartemennya. Terus, kalau dia sudah berkunjung ke apartemen wanita itu, dia mau apa di sana?

"Sshh... Tenang saja, Ibu sudah ada rencana untukmu." Ibu mengambil satu toples besar roti kering dari lemarinya lalu kembali duduk di sebelah anaknya.

"Dia kalau pulang selalu larut karena dia mampir dulu ke rumah orangtuanya. Jadi, mungkin dia baru pulang sekarang. Dan kau, Ibu akan memberimu alibi untuk mendekatinya." Ibu menyeringai dengan licik, "Ini." Dia mendorong toplesnya kepada Jaemin.

Jamein berkerut dahi karena heran,"Ini, apa?" Tanyanya tidak paham.

Ibu langsung geram, dia menabok kepala anaknya kesal.

"Kau datang ke sana. Berkunjung, basa-basi kalau kue ini adalah kue ucapan selamat datang dari tetangga. Dia ramah kok, bilang saja Bibi Yuri menitipkan ini untukmu, lalu setelah itu coba kau goda dia." Ibu menyeringai dengan bangga. Ibunya Jaemin namanya Yuri, dan si Yuri ini menyuruh anaknya untuk menggoda tetangga cantik dengan memakai namanya sebagai alibi.

"Ye, ajaran Ibu ya, benar-benar." Jaemin menggeleng tak percaya. Tapi setelah itu langsung ikut menyeringai seperti ibunya.

"Tapi sebagai anak yang baik aku akan melakukan apa yang Ibu suruh." Seringaian Jaemin semakin lebar saat ibunya juga ikut menyeringai.

"Pintar!" Ibu mengajak Jaemin untuk tos. Lalu mereka tos bersama.

Dasar. Anak dan Ibu sama saja.

.

.

Jaemin menata dandanannya supaya terlihat semakin necis.

"Ibu, sebenarnya aku malas melalukan ini. Tapi demi dirimu yang selalu kucinta dan kupuja, aku rela melakukan ini." Pamit Jaemin sebelum melangkah keluar dari apartemen ibunya, dia juga sempat mengecup pipi milik Ibu dengan sayang sebelumnya.

Lalu saat ini sampailah dia di unit apartemen sebelah ibunya. Dia sedang menata tatanan rambutnya, sambil memeluk toples roti kering itu erat. Toplesnya terlalu berat omong-omong.

Dia menakan belnya pelan namun konstan. Tak lama setelah itu, benar saja.

Munculah wanita cantik dengan senyum yang manis semanis gulali yang dijual di pasar malam menyambut dirinya.

"Ya?"

Suaranya... Jaemin bisa mabuk kepayang mendengar suara merdu wanita itu.

"Ada perlu apa?" Wanita itu bertanya saat Jaemin hanya diam saja dan malah cengengesan di depannya.

"Ekhem, selamat malam." Jaemin berkata dengan canggung.

"Iya, selamat malam juga. Sebelumnya, maaf ya. Kau penghuni unit mana? Aku belum pernah melihatmu." Wanita itu tersenyum, "Mau masuk? Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak sedang sendirian di rumah jadi jangan merasa canggung." Dia menawari Jaemin dan langsung diangguki oleh orangnya.

Akhirnya, Jaemin benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Dia melangkah ragu lalu mulai terbiasa saat suasana rumah ini terasa hangat. Sehangat orangnya.

"Namaku Jaemin, aku anaknya Bibi Yuri, dan dia menyuruhku mengantarkan ini untukmu. Ibu bilang kau lebih tua dariku, apa aku boleh memanggilmu Noona?"

 _YES! Basa-basi pertamanya terucap dengan sukses._

Wanita itu tersenyum lalu menyuruh Jaemin untuk duduk di sofanya sementara dia sendiri hendak mengambilkannya minum.

"Boleh. Sebentar ya, aku ambilkan minum dulu dan menaruh rotinya ke dapur."

Lalu Jaemin ditinggal sendirian di ruang tamu. Dia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kata Noona tadi dia sedang tidak sendirian di rumah, lalu kenapa sekarang rumahnya tampak sangat sepi. Apa Noona tadi bohong dan hanya sedang bergurau? Atau jangan-jangan Noona tadi ada niatan jahat padanya lalu menawarinya masuk? Dan setelah dia masuk, Noona tadi akan segera melancarkan aksinya? Waduh, pikirannya kok ekstrem ya.

"Aku akan pulang."

Jaemin mendongak dengan kaget saat suara yang sejak tadi siang terngiang di pikirannya secara mengejutkan kembali terdengar. Matanya membulat. Di depannya tengah berdiri seorang Lee Jeno yang juga sama sedang terkejut seperti dirinya.

"Oh, kau mau pulang?" Wanita tadi kembali muncul tepat di tengah-tengah keterkejutan Jaemin dan Jeno yang tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan dipertemukan kembali di sini. Dalam situasi yang sangat tidak tepat.

"Ah, ya. Aku akan pulang." Jeno berkata kaku setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Oh ya, kenalkan, dia tetanggaku. Namanya Jaemin. Dan Jaemin, ini calon tunanganku, namanya Jeno."

Jaemin memerhatikan senyum bahagia yang terpatri di wajah wanita itu saat mengenalkan Jeno padanya. Dia menerawang jauh. Sepertinya baru tadi siang Jeno memohon padanya untuk kembali bersama. Tapi sekarang waktu telah berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Jeno sudah berdiri bersama dengan calon tunangannya.

Bukankah kencan butanya masih besok? Apa Jeno telah memutuskan keputusannya dengan pasti setelah kejadian tadi siang? Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana mendadak pertanyaan itu terus bergentayangan di sekitar kepala milik Jaemin.

Akhirnya, Jaemin membisu. Ia terdiam dalam ketermenungannya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia mengangkat kepalanya dengan tinggi lalu menatap kedua bola mata milik Jeno dengan berani. Tatapannya tidak pasti. Dan Jaemin tidak bisa mengartikan arti tatapannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark tidak tidur semalaman. Dia terus terjaga untuk menjaga dua orang terkasihnya. Haechan dan anak mereka. Meski semalam ia telah berbaring dengan nyaman di sofa, namun ia tetap tidak bisa memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. Hingga berakhirlah dengan dia yang selama satu malam penuh terus terjaga sambil menatap ranjang milik istri dan anaknya secara bergantian.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya dengan manis ketika Haechan telah membuka mata. Dia tersenyum saat istrinya mengerang pelan, terlihat manis di matanya.

"Pa-gi." Haechan mengeluarkan suara seraknya.

"Pagi ini dokter menjadwalkan untuk minum air hangat. Mau minum?" Mark mengambil segelas air hangat yang tadi telah disiapkan oleh dokter untuk ia suapkan kepada istrinya.

"Aku semalam sudah bisa buang angin belum? Aku tidur terlalu nyenyak, dan aku tidak tahu apakah aku sudah buang angin." Haechan mengatakannya dengan terbata lalu membuka mulutnya dengan pelan saat Mark menyuapinya.

"Eumm, mungkin sebanyak sepuluh kali kau melakukannya." Mark mengingat semalam Haechan mengeluarkan gas dalam tubuhnya dengan baik. Itu bagus, dengan begitu istrinya akan semakin cepat untuk diperbolehkan menelan makanan secara langsung oleh dokter.

"Hyung, miringkan tubuhku ke kiri." Haechan mengangkat tangannya, meminta bantuan supaya Mark membantunya berguling.

Mark meletakkan gelasnya kembali ke atas meja lalu beranjak membantu istrinya untuk berguling ke kiri. Ia sedikit kesulitan ketika Haechan memegang tangannya dengan terlalu erat, membuat dia meringis sakit.

"Huft, akhirnya." Haechan bernapas lega setelah berhasil berguling ke kiri dan berhadapan langsung dengan keranjang bayinya. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari lengan sang suami lalu tersenyum manis padanya.

"Lho? Bayi kita kemana?" Haechan terbengong saat melihat keranjang bayinya kosong.

"Perawat membawanya untuk membasuh badan dan mengganti bedongannya. Sekarang minum lagi, sedikit-sedikit saja." Mark telah kembali dengan gelasnya lalu menyuapi Haechan dengan telaten, membasuh sudut bibir istrinya saat airnya belepotan di sekitar bibir. Maklum, Haechan meminumnya dengan posisi tidur yang menyamping.

"Ugh, kakiku. Aku harus menggerakannya. Dokter bilang aku tidak boleh bermalas-malasan di ranjang. Aku harus mulai belajar menggerakkan anggota tubuh supaya pemulihannya cepat berhasil." Haechan menggerakkan pergelangan kakinya dari atas ranjang.

"Ah, hampir lupa. Siapa nama anak kita?" Haechan juga menggerakkan jari-jari kakinya, mengerat dan merenggang.

"Namanya Chenle. Sebenarnya aku ingin menamainya Chan Lee. Kuambil dari nama belakangmu, tapi nenek merombaknya dan memberi usul nama Chenle. Karena kurasa bagus dan hampir serupa dengan saran namaku, akhirnya kuambil nama Chenle untuk anak kita." Mark air yang mengalir di sudut bibir milik Haechan dengan jempol miliknya. Merasakan itu membuat Haechan langsung tersenyum. Suaminya, benar-benar suami yang sangat bisa ia banggakan.

"Hyung,"

"Hm?" Mark masih sibuk menyeka beberapa air yang membasahi area sekitar mulut milik Haechan.

"Aku rasa, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal setelah bilang _aku mencintaimu_ , padamu." Haechan tersenyum kecil lalu menahan tangan milik Mark yang ada di pipinya, "Hyung, _good morning."_ Setelah itu Haechan memberi Mark morning kiss dengan sangat manis.

 **... ... ...**

 **TBC**

 **KAMIS 20/04/2017.**

 **RnR pls! Love you guys.**

 **Jikalau chap ini mengecewakan krn gak ada rated m-nya maka maafkanlah aku :"v**

 **Silahkan kalau kalian ingin bertanya. Di chap ini aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian yang ada di review melalui pm. Hanya akun asli bukan guest.**

 **Prisoner dan life lesson segera menyusul gak jauh hari stelah ini.**

 **Bye. Love you.**

 **Markhyuck saranghae.**


	12. Chapter 12 END

**CHAPTER 12**

 **.**

 **Mark X Haechan (MarkChan)**

 **Warn : Bl,typos,mpreg.**

 **Rated M.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelum ini Haechan tidak pernah memikirkan atau bahkan sekedar rela meluangkan waktu untuk merenungkan masalah tentang kehidupan percintaan milik Jaemin. Dia selalu berprasangka bahwasannya Jaemin itu sudah dewasa dan sudah pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri tanpa perlu diinterupsi oleh orang lain.

Namun, entah ini bawaan dari mana, mendadak kali ini rasanya dirinya sangat ingin sekali ikut campur dalam dunia percintaan milik bocah itu. Berkali-kali dirinya mencoba menanyai bocah itu tentang bagaimana perkembangan hubungannya dengan Jeno, begitu ingin tahu apakah bocah itu masih bisa kembali bersama dengan Jeno atau tidak. Atau bahkan terkadang juga menanyai anak itu apakah dia sungguhan sudah tidak ada rasa dengan Jeno atau tidak.

Mark pernah menegurnya sesekali untuk jangan terlalu ingin tahu tentang urusan percintaan milik orang lain, namun dia keras kepala dan malah berganti menasehati pria itu untuk jangan mengusik kesenangannya dalam mengorek informasi tentang progres hubungan milik Jaemin dan Jeno.

"Sayang, jangan mulai lagi." Nasihat dari Mark saat mereka hampir adu mulut (lagi) hanya karena Haechan kesal dengan seluruh wejangan-wejangan dari Mark mengenai, _mari berhenti membicarakan kehidupan percintaan milik orang lain._

"Iya-iya. Aku akan berhenti membicarakan Jaemin." Kesalnya sambil memegangi tangan milik Mark dengan erat, dia sedang melakukan kegiatan rutin paginya pasca operasi, berjalan-jalan ringan di lingkungan beranda rumah sakit sambil dibantu oleh sang suami.

"Itu bukan urusan kita, _sayang_. Itu masalah mereka, jadi biarkanlah mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri. Kita tidak berhak untuk ikut campur, mengerti?" Mark melayangkan senyuman ringannya kepada Haechan supaya anak itu paham dengan maksud ucapannya. Dia tahu Haechan peduli dengan sahabatnya, tapi untuk urusan yang satu ini, dia rasa sang istri tidaklah perlu sampai repot-repot melibatkan diri ke dalam kehidupan percintaan milik mereka.

Lagipula, Jeno dan Jaemin sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, mereka sudah dewasa. Ibarat kata mereka seharusnya sudah bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku akan menurut padamu." Haechan menerima nasihat itu dengan mudah, tidak seperti biasanya yang suka membantah. Maklum, jiwa pembangkangnya memang sudah mendarah-daging, jadi terkadang masih sulit untuknya patuh kepada orang lain, dia sudah terbiasa hidup bebas tanpa kekangan. Tapi sekarang keadaannya telah berbeda, dia sudah tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi. Hidupnya sudah bukan miliknya seorang melainkan juga sudah menjadi miliknya Mark. Dia sudah berbagi kehidupan dengan Mark, sang suami.

Entah kenapa dia jadi merinding sendiri setelah mengatakan itu. Sungguh, itu terdengar menggelikan –dan sedikit, menjijikkan mungkin?

"Kau kenapa?" Mark bertanya heran saat merasakan Haechan mengangkat bahunya, bergidik.

"Aku merinding." Haechan menjawab dengan masih bergidik ngeri, matanya bahkan terlihat menyipit dengan tajam. Benar-benar pemandangan yang aneh. "Aku baru saja membayangkan tentang istilah berbagi kehidupan dengan pasangan, rasanya aneh. Benar-benar membuatku mendadak jadi merinding dan ingin mual. Membayangkan aku dan kau berbagi kehidupan bahkan sampai ke hal yang terkecilpun membuatku merasa bahwa itu sungguh sangat terasa aneh dan di luar nalar. Jangan sela aku dulu, aku ingin bicara banyak sekarang." Haechan memeringati saat Mark tampak buka mulut ingin protes.

"Maksudku adalah, kau tahu kan tentang betapa sangat cintanya diriku terhadap kehidupanku yang bebas ini? Aku selalu melakukan apapun yang ingin kulakukan dengan tanpa sedikitpun memedulikan perkataan dari orang lain, intinya aku hidup di atas kebebasan hakiki yang pasti. Tapi, sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa seperti itu lagi. Kau paham maksudku? Aku sudah tidak bisa memikirkan diriku sendiri lagi. Setiap hal yang aku lakukan harus berlandas pada izin dan restumu. Harus selalu di bawah sepengetahuanmu. Aku sudah tidak bisa seenaknya lagi seperti dulu. Dan membayangkan diriku apa-apa harus minta izin padamu, rasanya sangat aneh dan tidak masuk akal."

"Ooohh, aku harus izin Mark dulu. Maaf aku tidak bisa, Mark tidak memperbolehkanku untuk ikut. Lain kali saja saat Mark sudah mengizinkan. Tidak bisa, aku harus di rumah sebelum Mark pulang. Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak dan suamiku dulu. Uhh, rasanya menggelikan sekali membayangkannya hyung, sungguh." Haechan berkeluh dengan nada suara yang terdengar cukup menggemaskan bagi Mark. Anak itu terdengar seperti merajuk. Mark ikut membayangkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Haechan. Membayangkan anak itu selalu menomorsatukan izinnya, mengutamakan kewajibannya dan tidak pernah lalai terhadap keluarga, oh itu sungguh akan menjadi kebahagiaan duniawi yang terasa seperti kenikmatan surgawi yang sengaja diturunkan oleh Tuhan untuknya.

"Terdengar sangat bagus untukku." Kekeh Mark dengan bangga. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Haechan yang masih tampak tidak terima dengan kenyataan nasibnya yang harus menempati posisi istri dalam biduk rumah tangga mereka.

"CK!" Haechan berdecak keras. Tentu saja hal itu bagus untuk Mark, itu kan sudah menjadi keinginannya dari sejak mereka baru menikah dulu. Dasar pria menyebalkan. "Tentu saja bagus untukmu, ini kan mimpimu dari sejak dulu hyung." Imbuhnya dengan bersungut, membuat Mark yang mendengarnya jadi semakin terkekeh karena sikap menggebu yang diperlihatkan oleh sang istri sungguh benar-benar terlihat cukup menggemaskan.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Satu kecupan Mark daratkan di pipi milik Haechan saat mereka memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak di bangku taman rumah sakit yang sudah mulai tampak ramai karena pasien yang lain juga melakukan kegiatan yang sama seperti mereka.

"Dengarkan aku." Sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, Mark menyempatkan diri untuk berjongkok di depan Haechan, memijat kaki lemas itu dengan lembut dan teratur supaya rileks. "Sejujurnya, kau tidak perlu sampai sebegitunya mengutamakan izin dariku. Aku tidak terlalu mengharapkan hal itu bisa kau lakukan, _sayang_. Yang aku harapkan dari kehidupan rumah tangga kita saat ini hanyalah satu, sederhana saja. Kita bisa saling menjalankan kewajiban masing-masing dengan baik. Aku pernah mengekang dan melarangmu melakukan ini dan itu karena dulu kau tidak mampu memahami tugas dan kewajibanmu. Aku selalu memiliki alasan untuk semua hal yang telah aku lakukan."

"Jika dulu, sejak awal, kau sudah paham dengan posisi dan keadaan maka aku dengan mudah dan sukarelanya akan memberimu kebebasan. Tentu saja kebebasan yang masih di batas wajar. Tapi, apa dulu kau ada waktu untuk mendengarkanku? Tidak kan. Jadi, dulu kuputuskan untuk memberimu banyak batasan. Aku harus mengajarimu banyak hal terlebih dahulu supaya kau bisa paham dengan posisimu. Dan sekarang? Aku senang kau sudah bisa memahami posisimu." Mark tersenyum, masih memijat lembut kedua kaki milik istrinya.

"Untukku, kau yang sudah paham dengan posisi dan kewajiban adalah hal yang sudah cukup sangat membahagiakan. Tak perlu meminta izin yang sering saat ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi masih bisa mengingat kewajiban diri sendiri, itulah yang aku inginkan. Begitu pun diriku, aku selalu berusaha melakukan semua kewajibanku dengan baik. Selalu berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan diri sendiri saat sadar bahwa aku sudah tidak hidup sendiri lagi. Selalu berusaha membagi segalanya yang sekiranya perlu kubagi denganmu, karena itu adalah hakmu. Kita masing-masing memiliki hak dan kewajiban yang sudah sepatutnya dilaksanakan. Dan aku senang jika seandaninya kita bisa melakukan keduanya dengan baik, selaras dan berkesinambungan."

Haechan mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan oleh Mark dengan seksama. Dia tidak sedikitpun menulikan telinganya dan benar-benar fokus dengan segala kata yang dituturkan oleh pria tadi. Dia tersentuh, melalui kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh pria itu ia benar-benar merasa begitu disayangi dan dicintai. Hatinya begitu terharu. Mark memang selalu punya alasan untuk segala hal yang telah dan hendak dilakukan.

"Hyung." Haechan berkata untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah sejak tadi terus terpana dengan seluruh kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut milik Mark.

"Hm?" Balas Mark seadanya, dia belum berdiri juga, masih setia memijat kaki indah milik sang istri.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya. Aku rasa, aku terkena diabetes. Kalimatmu tadi benar-benar kelewat parah, apa yang kau ucapkan tadi begitu ilegal. Kau melakukan tindakan kriminal hyung, kau membuat gula dalam darahku naik hanya dalam hitungan detik saja. Dasar pria picisan."

Dan setelahnya Mark terbahak. Ia kira Haechan akan memuji dan terharu dengan semua kalimatnya, tapi tidak tahunya anak itu malah mengatainya picisan sambil melempar guyonan yang terdengar sangat sarkas. Benar-benar, dasar, _tsundere_.

 **.. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

 **.. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

 **.. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

 **WISH FOR OUR HAPPY END!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk beberapa alasan yang rumit, Jaemin memutuskan diam dan tidak melakukan apapun selama lebih dari dua jam. Dia hanya terpaku, termenung dalam lamunannya. Ibunya sering menasihati, pilihlah sesuatu yang sekiranya mampu membuatmu senang tanpa perlu ada penyesalan. Intinya jangan sampai salah pilih dan menyesal. Pokoknya jangan menyesal! Itu nasihat besar dari sang ibu.

Untuk saat ini, sampai saat ini, detik ini, beruntungnya dia belum pernah memilih sesuatu yang mampu menimbulkan rasa sesal di hati. Belum pernah, untungnya. Entah itu murni karena tiadanya rasa sesal atau jangan-jangan hanya skenario hati yang memaksanya untuk pura-pura lega supaya tidak menyesal. Entahlah, entah semua hanya konspirasi atau sungguhan, tapi untuk saat ini percaya saja dengan ucapan batinnya yang merasa belum pernah salah pilih dalam menentukan sesuatu itu. Anggap saja dia selalu benar. Selalu.

"... Ibu sih tidak masalah dengan keinginanmu itu. Tapi tidak tahu, ya, dengan ayahmu. Dia mana setuju kau sekolah di luar negeri. Sudahlah, sekolah di sini saja. Kau ini, seperti buronan saja pakai ingin pergi ke luar negeri." Kicauan Yuri yang sejak tadi terus berkumandang tidak diacuhkan oleh Jaemin, sama sekali tak diacuhkan, bocah itu sudah kelewat asik dengan lamunannya.

Yuri sadar ucapannya sama sekali tidak didengar oleh sang anak. Jaemin tampak terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, dunia yang dibangun di dalam lamunan tak berujungnya itu. Ia tidak tahu masalah macam apa yang saat ini sedang dihadapi oleh sang anak sampai membuat sang anak jadi sebegini tak bersemangatnya. Pagi-pagi sudah datang kemari padahal baru bebrapa waktu lalu anak tunggalnya itu berkunjung. Anehnya lagi, pagi-pagi datang wajahnya sudah masam, tampak kusut dan tak ada gairah hidup. Terlihat seperti manusia renta yang berada di penghujung asanya, miris sekali.

Lalu saat ditawari sarapan, sang anak malah menyerukan kalimat tak terduga yang sangat membuatnya kaget. Bocah itu bilang ingin bersekolah ke luar negeri, katanya bosan di Korea, ingin jalan-jalan dan mencari hiburan ke luar negeri sana. Dasar, dikata hiburan dan jalan-jalan? Bocah itu mau sekolah atau hanya bersenang-senang dan menghabiskan uang saja, menyebalkan.

"Baiklah, Nanaku sayang. Ibu menyerah melihatmu terus diam begini. Jadi sekarang, katakan pada ibu, apa masalahmu sebenarnya? Apa ini soal gadis? Masalah percintaan? Butuh saran dan wejangan dari ibu?" Ucap Yuri pada akhirnya, dia menyerah menanti Jaemin mau bercerita sendiri, setidaknya jika ia ingin tahu dia harus memancing sang anak terlebih dahulu supaya mau cerita.

"Hah." Jaemin mendesah lelah. Lelah dia dengan seluruh kemelut memusingkan yang saat ini sedang berkecamuk di dalam otaknya. Dia lelah, pikirannya lelah, batinnya tidak sanggup menanggung seluruh kecamuk tak berujung itu.

"Sudah, ayo ceritakan." Yuri memakan sarapannya dengan tenang sambil menanti sang anak bercerita.

Jaemin menatap ibunya penuh harap. Entah mengharapkan apa, tapi tatapan itu benar-benar putus asa, seperti tatapan seorang pengemis. Tega sekali menyamakan anak sendiri dengan seorang pengemis.

"Sudahlah, intinya aku ingin sekolah ke luar negeri." Final Jaemin. Hanya itu saja yang ia katakan,membuat sang ibu langsung mendesah kecewa sambil memutar bola matanya jengah. Sudah ditunggu-tunggu sejak tadi tapi hanya itu saja yang diucapkan, sia-sia sudah jika begini ibunya menunggu.

"Terserahlah. Terserah saja sana, Na. Terserah." Ucap sang ibu dengan muak. Melarang anaknya itu tak berguna, menasihatinya supaya jangan melakukan sesuatu itu juga percuma. Anaknya itu jika sudah memiliki keinginan maka keinginannya itu harus terwujud. Pokoknya, Jaemin itu sekeras-kerasnya orang keras kepala tahu.

"Kau itu sulit dinasihati, kau hanya mudah dijinakkan saat masih kecil saja. Saat sudah dewasa begini kau benar-benar berubah jadi keras kepala dan menyebalkan. Ibu menahan dan melarangmu pun mungkin hanya akan kau abaikan saja, jadi percuma saja ibu menasihatimu. Buang-buang waktu dan tenaga tahu."

Satu cengiran lebar Jaemin keluarkan untuk menggoda kebenaran yang dituturkan oleh sang ibu. "Jadi, Ibu sudah merestui jika aku sekolah ke luar negeri?"

"Terserah. Pergi saja sana. Lakukan segalanya dengan sesukamu. Jika ini yang kau pilih maka ibu harap inilah keputusan terbaik yang ingin kau ambil. Bersenang-senang saja sana, nikmati hidup." Jawab Yuri dengan enteng. Bukannya dia tidak sayang anak dan hanya menganggap sang anak sebagai sesuatu yang tidak perlu dipentingkan, tapi inilah caranya dalam mendidik Jaemin. Dia tidak suka memberi batasan karena dia tahu betapa tidak enaknya hidup penuh batasan, dia memberi sang anak banyak kebebasan dan segalanya karena dia ingin anaknya benar-benar bahagia dengan jalan hidup yang dipilihnya sendiri. Dia hanya akan menjadi pengamat dalam kehidupan milik sang anak. Hanya akan berkomentar jika sekiranya sang anak salah mengambil langkah dan hanya akan langsung turun tangan jika sang anak sudah benar-benar di ambang batas -tak mampu menanganinya sendiri.

"Jika ibu iya maka ayah pasti iya. Jangan terlalu rindu padaku saat aku sudah pergi dari sini."

"Bicaramu, seperti yang akan mati dan tak akan pernah kembali saja."

"Bicaranya Ibu, seperti yang ingin aku mati sungguhan saja."

"CK, terserah Na. Terserah." Cibir Yuri dengan berdecak, "Tapi, saran dari Ibu. Ibu tak tahu hal apa yang mendasarimu memilih bersekolah di luar negeri, tapi ibu harap hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang besar yang mana mampu memberi pengaruh besar terhadap hidupmu. Ibu tahu kau pasti memiliki masalah tersendiri yang membuatmu ingin pergi dan menjauh, tapi jika kau mau mendengarkan ibu, janganlah menjadi seorang pengecut sayang. Meski kalimat ini kuno, tapi yang namanya masalah memang ada untuk dihadapi bukan untuk dihindari."

"Analoginya seperti kotoran. Kotoran ada untuk dibersihkan bukan untuk dihindari. Sejauh apapun kau mencoba menghindari masalah itu, kau pasti akan tetap dihantui olehnya. Seperti bau tidak mengenakkan dari kototan yang akan selalu terbayang di otakmu jika kau tidak segera membersihkannya."

"Ingat. Jangan pernah memilih keputusan yang akan membuatmu menyesal di akhir."

 **.. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **.. .. ..**

Haechan tersenyum singkat melihat anaknya tertidur dengan pulas di sebelahnya. Tadi dengan seizin dokter, ia diperbolehkan untuk tidur dengan memeluk sang anak di sebelahnya. Dia senang sekali dengan hal itu, buru-buru dia tadi langsung meminta Mark untuk menggendong bayi mereka dari keranjang bayi dan memindahkannya ke ranjang untuk tidur bersamanya.

"Uh, yang sembilan bulan hidup di dalam perutku, ternyata sekarang saat sudah keluar malah tidur terus. Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya bermain." Haechan berceloteh dengan konyolnya. Bermain dengan bayi? Memangnya permainan jenis apa yang bisa dimainkannya dengan seorang bayi yang usianya bahkan belum genap empat hari itu? Dasar aneh.

" _Sayang_ , sudah siang sekarang saatnya tidur siang ya." Mark menyiapkan botol susu untuk Chenle dan meletakkannya di sebelah bantal milik Haechan. "Jangan memandangi anak kita terus _sayang_ , dia tidak akan bangun. Dia bangun jika hanya sedang lapar saja, jadi sekarang lebih baik kau ikutan tidur juga, istirahat." Mark duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang itu sambil ikut mengelus pipi lembut milik bayi mereka. Rasanya sangat halus, membuat jantungnya sejenak berdesir dan berdegup kencang.

Haechan memandang Mark dengan masam. "Aku masih ingin memandanginya, kau enak boleh menggendongnya kapan saja, sementara aku? Mau memeluknya seperti ini saja harus minta izin dulu ke dokter." Ucapnya setengah iri kepada Mark. Jujur, sejak kemarin setelah bayinya lahir, sekalipun dia belum pernah merasakan mengangkat sang anak ke dalam gendongan hangatnya, alasannya tentu saja karena dokter belum mengizinkan, demi kesembuhan luka jahitannya, begitu katanya.

"Kau juga bisa melakukannya, _sayang_. Tapi nanti setelah kondisimu sudah pulih total. Makanya, jika ingin cepat sembuh, banyak-banyak istirahat dan minum obat. Sekarang lebih baik tidur, ya." Sekarang giliran wajah sang istri yang menjadi sasaran tangan milik Mark untuk dielus. Wajah itu dielus dengan sayang dan penuh perhatian, sarat akan cinta.

"Ahh, aku kecewa, berinteraksi dengan anak sendiri saja harus dibatasi." Haechan berkeluh. Enak saja, kenapa berinteraksi dengan anak sendiri saja harus sebegini susahnya untuk dilakukan. Padahal sebenarnya dia ingin terjaga sampai sang anak membuka netra kecilnya dan merengek meminta susu padanya. Inginnya dia begitu, tapi Mark sepertinya tidak mau diajak berkompromi.

"Ini sudah menit yang ke-34 kau terjaga sambil terus memandangi wajah tidur milik bayi kita. Apa itu masih kurang lama?" Balas Mark dengan tersenyum singkat. "Sudah, sekarang tidur atau aku akan memindahkan Chenle kembali ke keranjangnya." Ancam Mark supaya Haechan segera tidur dan beristirahat. Dia mengerti perasaan sang istri yang begitu mendamba ingin tetap terjaga demi bisa senantiasa memandangi wajah damai milik bayi mereka itu, namun alangkah baiknya untuk saat ini sang istri lebih mementingkan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri daripada yang lain demi mempercepat masa pemulihannya itu.

"Kurang lama _Hyung_ , itu masih terlalu singkat buatku." Di akhir kalimatnya dia menatap Mark dengan penuh permohonan, berharap semoga dia diizinkan untuk memandangi wajah damai milik anak mereka sedikit lebih lama lagi. Demi Tuhan, dia masih ingin bermesraan dalam tanda kutip bersama dengan bayinya. Oh ayolah, sembilan bulan penantiannya haruslah terbayar dengan setimpal mulai hari ini, dia tidak mau menunggu lagi, dia sudah malas melakukan hal itu.

Mark mendesah pasrah melihat gurat sedih itu muncul di wajah pucat milik Haechan. "Baiklah, dua puluh menit lagi dari sekarang." Ucapnya pelan sambil membasuh wajah berkeringat milik sang istri, "Tapi kau sudah terlihat lelah sayang. Aku akan segera memindahkan Chenle kalau wajahmu terlihat tambah semakin pucat." Ia memeringati dengan khawatir, mewanti-wanti sang istri supaya paham dengan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri.

Haechan sendiri mengangguk, dia tidak lelah, tidak juga kesakitan. Dia malah sedang merasa senang dan bahagia. Kebahagiaan di hati yang terasa begitu membuncah sampai membuat rasa lelah di tubuhnya lenyap dengan sendirinya, pergi dengan begitu saja dan tidak ia rasakan sama sekali. Dan semua itu berkat sang anak. Melihatnya tertidur dengan pulas membuatnya tersenyum, membuatnya merasa lega karena dia terlihat dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

Sekarang dia paham dengan mengapa para ibu di seluruh dunia tidak pernah merasa lelah dan malah tersenyum di penghujung harinya karena melihat sosok permata berlarian ke arahnya sambil tersenyum untuk meminta sebuah pelukan darinya. Hangat, itu pasti terasa sangat hangat di hati milik ibu manapun di dunia ini. Ketika seluruh rasa lelahmu telah terbayar dengan sebuah kehangatan nyaman yang dihadiahkan oleh sang anak maka tiada hal lain lagi yang mampu menandingi gejolak rasa bahagia yang saat itu sedang kau rasakan. Dan saat ini Haechan merasakannya. Seberapa sakit luka yang ada di permukaan kulit perutnya dan seberapa lelah tubuhnya menjalani prosedur pemulihan dari dokter, dia tidak mengacuhkannya. Dia masa bodoh, rasa lelah dan sakit itu tidak mampu menandingi gejolak rasa bahagia di hatinya saat bisa merasakan sang anak tertidur lelap di sisinya sambil mendengkur halus. Hatinya berdesir hebat merasakan hal itu. Permata hatinya, kebahagiaan sejatinya.

" _Hyung_ , menurutmu dia mirip siapa?" Berganti topik. Haechan mengelus permukaan bibir milik sang anak dengan lembut tanpa ada sedikitpun niat untuk mengganggu waktu tidurnya.

Mark menaikkan satu alisnya heran. Bayi mereka mirip siapa? Tentu saja mirip mereka berdua, perpaduan dari mereka berdua. Begitulah singkat dan jelasnya jika ditanya soal hal itu.

"Iya. Mirip siapa? Lebih mirip aku atau dirimu? Jika dilihat-lihat, runcing di matanya mirip denganmu. Kulit putihnya juga mirip denganmu. Lalu, euhm... hidungnya mirip denganku dan bibirnya –eum bibirnya mirip siapa, ya?" Haechan menatap bibir milik Mark dan Chenle secara bergantian, membandingkannya. Namun dia sedikit bingung, bibir milik Mark cukup tipis jika ingin disamakan dengan bibir milik sang anak, tapi jika bibir sang anak disamakan dengan bibir miliknya sendiri, itu malah aneh. Bibirnya sendiri terlalu tebal untuk bibir itu, atau mungkin adilnya bibir itu merupakan perpaduan dari bibir milik mereka berdua? Baiklah, anggap saja begitu.

"Bibirnya kombinasi dari bibir milik kita berdua _Hyung_." Kekehnya dengan pelan sebelum meringis pelan karena rasa perih mendadak mendera bekas jahitannya.

Mark yang melihat sang istri menahan rasa sakit langsung panik. Dia beranjak dari ranjang, "Sayang, kau baik-baik saja? Aku panggil dokter ya." Mark sudah akan menekan _bell nurse_ namun Haechan segera menahannya. Haechan tersenyum singkat kepada pria tersebut lalu menggeleng pelan, dia merasa baik-baik saja dan tidak merasa membutuhkan dokter untuk sekarang.

"Hanya perih sesaat saja Hyung, tenanglah aku baik-baik saja." Senyum Haechan di akhir kalimatnya. "Jangan terlalu dikhawatirkan, oke."

Mark menatap tak yakin kepada sang istri dan masih bersikeras ingin menekan _bell nurse._

"Hyuunggg." Haechan berucap dengan nada mendayu yang lebih terdengar seperti jengah. Jika dia bilang baik-baik saja maka seperti itulah adanya, dia tidak suka jika Mark bersikap seperti ini, tidak meyakini perkataannya dan malah ingin berbuat seenaknya. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke depan untuk meraih tangan milik sang suami, mencoba menahannya yang masih begitu keras kepala.

Mark menghembuskan napasnya pelan, jika Haechan sudah seperti ini, tidak mau mengalah maka terpaksa dialah yang harus mengalah demi anak itu. "Baik. Baik. Kau baik-baik saja, aku percaya." Mungkin Haechan memang baik-baik saja, seperti nasihat dari dokter yang didengarnya kemarin, jika rasa perih datang jangan khawatir, itu wajar. Namun jika sakitnya sudah tak terbendung lagi, segera panggil dokter. Begitu wejangan dari dokter, dan mungkin rasa sakit yang dialami oleh sang istri tadi memanglah hanya rasa sakit sesaat yang tidak perlu dikhawatirkan.

Haechan tersenyum menang. Dia menatap Mark dengan senyuman lebarnya yang terlihat begitu puas. "Jangan panggil dokter ataupun perawat. Ini waktu berharga kita, mumpung hanya ada kita bertiga saja. Sejak kemarin kita belum pernah berbincang berdua saja dalam durasi waktu yang lama karena banyaknya orang yang menjenguk. Jadi, mumpung diberi waktu bertiga saja seperti ini maka lebih baik kita manfaatkan saja sebaik-baiknya."

"Memangnya kita mau apa?" Mark bertanya dengan setengah tersenyum. Mumpung hanya bertiga? Yang dikatakannya memang benar, mumpung saat ini hanya tersisa mereka saja, dia, istrinya dan sang anak, maka tidak ada salahnya juga jika mereka bertiga benar-benar menikmati saat-saat kumpul keluarga ini dengan sebaik mungkin. Karena benar juga kata sang istri, sejak kemarin terlalu banyak tamu yang berkunjung menjenguk mereka hingga membuat waktu berduaan mereka harus berkurang. Waktu berduaan? Hanya berdua? Bukannya mereka sekarang sudah bertiga? Ah, baiklah, waktu bertigaan mereka maksudnya.

"Ya apa saja. Membahas tentang masa depan mungkin."

"Masa depan?"

"Iya. Masa depan keluarga kita." Haechan berusaha untuk tidak diam-diam tersenyum saat mengatakannya. _Masa depan keluarga kita?_ Uh, manisnya kalimat itu. Padahal hanya kata-kata sederhana, tapi entah mengapa jadi terasa begitu manis saat dia yang mengatakannya. Memuji diri sendiri.

Mark juga merasa demikian, dia bahkan tidak sungkan untuk tersenyum. Kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh sang istri tadi begitu tak terduga. Dia bahkan sempat merasa kaget, tak menyangka saja sang istri bisa berucap demikian. Untuk dirinya yang dari dulu selalu berjuang supaya mendapat pengakuan dari sang istri maka hal yang baru saja terjadi merupakan sebuah penghargaan bagi segala perjuangannya di masa lampau itu.

Mark mendekatkan dirinya, semakin merapat ke ranjang. "Masa depan keluarga kita? Misalnya mencakup apa saja sayang?"

Haechan memasang wajah berpikir. Mencakup apa saja kira-kira topik masa depan yang akan dibahasnya bersama Mark. Apa sebaiknya dari hal yang paling sederhana dan baru? Seperti, apakah perlu dia menyewa seorang perawat untuk membantunya mengasuh sang anak? Ah, berbicara mengenai hal itu, ia rasa tak perlu repot-repot menyewa seorang perawat, dia sudah punya Sooyoung, ibu tirinya itu pasti mau membantunya merawat dan mengasuh Chenle. Dia jamin wanita itu pasti mau, kan sekarang dia dengan wanita itu sudah berdamai. Mereka sudah berdamai, dia bahkan sudah merasa terbiasa dengan panggilan ibu untuk wanita itu.

"Hei, kenapa malah melamun." Mark menepuk permukaan pipi milik Haechan yang sedikit kasar dengan halus. Bocah itu sontak langsung tersentak karena sentuhan itu, dalam sesaat dia hanya memasang cengiran tipisnya, dia ketahuan melamun di saat dialah yang ingin memulai sebuah percakapan panjang.

"Maaf. Aku tadi sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu. Hyung, menurutmu apakah perlu kita menyewa perawat untuk membantu mengasuh Chenle? Eum, tapi kalau kupikir-pikir itu tidak perlu, aku bisa merawatnya sendiri dan jika aku mengalami kesulitan, aku bisa menghubungi Umma." Ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri, menganggap semuanya tidak sulit dan mudah untuk dihadapi. Mark sendiri hanya tersenyum mendengar tekad besar itu terlontar dari mulut indah sang istri. Dia tahu, ekspektasi sang istri mengenai merawat bayi kecil mereka adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan penuh dengan kemudahan. Padahal kenyataan yang ada nanti tidaklah seperti itu. Bisa jadi malah kebalikannya, dia pernah merasakannya, bukan karena dia pernah punya anak, tapi dulu saat dia masih remaja, sekitar di akhir tahun SMP-nya dia pernah membantu sang bibi merawat bayi kecilnya. Dan sungguh, hal itu bukanlah perkara yang mudah, menyenangkan memang benar, tapi untuk menyebutnya sebagai sesuatu yang mudah, dia rasa dia kurang menyetujuinya.

"Tapi, kalau menurutku, kita sepertinya tetap harus menyewa seorang perawat, setidaknya sampai kau sudah pulih total." Saran dari Mark, dia tidak mungkin memaksakan sang istri melakukan kegiatan yang bisa dibilang berat itu sendirian, bisa tidak bisa mereka sepertinya tetap harus menyewa beberapa perawat dari rumah sakit untuk membantu mengasuh Chenle, hal itu setidaknya sampai sang istri benar-benar sudah sehat.

"Hmm... Baiklah, sampai aku pulih total saja." Haechan mengangguk pelan, menyetujinya. "Tapi sebenarnya, butuh berapa lama untukku bisa pulih total? Apakah lama? Apakah sampai berbulan-bulan?" Ucapnya dengan penuh penasaran, membuat Mark yang mendengarnya jadi sedikit terkekeh, dia gemas sendiri dengan mimik wajah manis milik sang istri tersebut.

"Yang namanya sembuh total sudah pasti butuh waktu sampai berbulan-bulan, sayang. Tapi bukan berbulan-bulan yang lama sekali, mungkin setidaknya 3-4 bulan, itu yang paling cepat dan juga benar-benar di bawah kontrol serta pengawasan dari dokter. Begini, untuk luka di kulit luar mungkin 4-10 hari sudah kering, tapi untuk luka-luka bagian dalam, setidaknya butuh waktu sampai beberapa bulan untuk benar-benar bisa sembuh total. Begitu kata dokter."

"Tapi, kata dokter, demi menghindari komplikasi, infeksi dan lain-lainnya pasca operasi, dokter menyarankan untuk benar-benar jangan melakukan aktifitas berat setidaknya sampai 3 bulan. Dan, kalau kau ingin cepat sembuh sungguhan, kau harus mematuhi wejangan itu sayang. Jangan memaksakan diri dan jangan keras kepala, kau harus menurut tanpa sedikitpun membantah untuk kali ini." Tutup Mark dengan memberikan satu kecupan singkat di kening milik istrinya lembut.

Haechan hanya diam sejenak untuk menikmati kecupan lembut itu sebelum setelahnya dia langsung memasang wajah masam ke arah sang suami. Tiga bulan tidak melakukan apa-apa dan benar-benar mematuhi wejangan dari dokter? Mana mungkin dia bisa tahan, seminggu menurut kepada Mark saja dia sudah merasa putus asa, apalagi ini yang tiga bulan. Bisa-bisa setelahnya dia akan menjelma menjadi manusia baik yang begitu menurut kepada siapa saja.

"Pasti menyebalkan, harus minum obat, harus dicek setiap beberapa hari sekali dan juga harus menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan ini dan itu. Hah, menyebalkan." Hela napasnya dengan lelah.

"Itu lebih baik, sayang. Daripada kau membantah, tidak menurut lalu pada akhirnya berakhirlah dengan luka jahitanmu yang terbuka kembali dan kau harus dibawa ke rumah sakit lagi, melalui proses penyembuhan dari awal lagi dan hal itu sudah pasti akan memakan waktu lebih banyak lagi untuk sembuh. Kau mau yang seperti itu? Tidak kan?" Mark mendadak berubah menjadi cerewet dan bawel ketika sikap tidak menurut milik Haechan mulai tercium kembali kemunculannya.

"Ck, mulai lagi cerewetnya." Haechan memiringkan bibirnya, tidak suka dengan Mark yang mulai bawel itu.

"Kau sendiri, mulai lagi bandelnya." Balas Mark dengan malas.

"Siapa yang bandel? Kau berkata seolah aku ini anak kecil yang benar-benar masih suka berbuat nakal, ya."

"Kenyataannya terkadang kau memang begitu."

"Aku memang begitu? Jangan mengajak ribut, ya."

"Aku tidak. Kau saja yang mudah tersulut dan selalu ingin ribut."

"Hyung, aku marah padamu."

"Baik, saat ini kau marah. Tapi yakinlah beberapa jam kemudian kau pasti akan mencari-cari diriku."

"Iya, mencari-cari dirimu karena aku ingin menendangmu jauh-jauh."

"tidak. Kau mencari-cari diriku karena kau ingin memelukku dengan erat lalu mengajakku berbaikkan. Yakinlah kau pasti akan begitu."

"He? Kata siapa aku begitu? Jangan mimpi, ya!" Sentak Haechan tidak terima.

"Ya, dalam mimpi. Sampai bertemu lagi di mimpi indahmu, sayang." Mark mengecup pipi milik Haechan. "Dua puluh menit sudah berlalu, waktumu sudah habis. Jadi, selamat tidur dan mimpi indah." Mark menarik selimut milik Haechan guna menyelimutinya.

"Haaaaaaa, aku masih ingin bicaraaaa!" Haechan berusaha membuang selimutnya.

"Stttt... Nanti Lele bangun, sayang. Sudah, tidur saja sana."

"Biarkan dia bangun, aku ingin bicara dengannya!" Haechan menyentak galak.

Mark menatap Haechan dengan tatapan mengancamnya, "Kalau dia bangun, aku akan membawanya kembali ke keranjangnya dan memisahkan kalian."

Mendengar hal itu Haechan langsung membisu. Dia mati kutu dengan ancaman dari Mark. "Jahat." Dengusnya sebelum mencoba memejamkan mata sambil memeluk sang anak yang ada di sampingnya dengan gerakan hati-hati. "Aku benci padamu!" Galak.

Mark hanya tersenyum. "Hm, aku juga cinta padamu, sayang."

"Dasar sinting!"

"Terima kasih, aku memang tampan."

"Gila."

"Aku memang rupawan."

"Tidak punya malu!" Haechan kesal dengan seluruh balasan ngawur yang dikeluarkan oleh Mark padanya.

"SStttt, tidur tidak? Kalau tidak kuambil sungguhan Chenle darimu."

"Jangaaaaaan!"

Dan berakhirlah hari itu dengan suara dengkuran halus yang dikeluarkan oleh Haechan karena saking lelapnya dia tertidur. Mark sendiri dia tidak tidur, dia hanya duduk di samping ranjang sang istri sambil mengawasi keduanya. Anak mereka tampak sekali tenang di dalam dekapan ibunya. Pemandangan yang begitu mendamaikan hati.

Terima kasih.

Kalimat itu tiada lelah ia ucapkan untuk mensyukuri segalanya yang telah Tuhan berikan padanya. Perjuangannya, suka dan dukanya dalam memenangkan hati sang istri dan segalanya tak pernah lepas dari segala bantuan-Nya. Tak peduli seberapa lelah dan begitu inginnya dia menyerah akan sang istri, namun Tuhan selalu ada untuknya, seakan memingatkannya bahwa semuanya belum berakhir. Semuanya masih butuh diperjuangkan, dan perjuangannya itu belumlah pantas untuk diakhiri. Dia memotivasi diri sendiri, berjuang di jalannya sendiri, menyemangati diri sendiri dan tak pernah menyerah demi kebahagiaan hatinya sendiri.

Di langkahnya dia memang egois, namun dia tahu, bahwa jika saatnya telah tiba nanti, segala kebahagiaan di hatinya itu pasti bukan hanya dirinya saja yang menikmati. Kebahagiaannya juga akan menjadi kebahagiaan milik Haechan. Dia bahagia untuk Haechan, jatuh-bangun dan terluka juga demi orang itu. Segalanya yang dia lakukan hanyalah demi sang istri. Dan jika kisah ini telah pantas untuk diakhiri maka hanya akhir yang penuh dengan kesukacitaanlah yang akan ia persembahkan untuk istrinya. Ia akan menciptakan akhir yang bahagia untuknnya demi menebus segala luka hati yang pernah ia perbuat padanya, dia akan menebus segala keegoisannya dulu, dia akan menebus segala lelah batin yang pernah dirasakan oleh sang istri dulu. Segala dosanya dulu akan ia balas dengan akhir yang begitu bahagia dan tak terlupakan untuknya.

Itulah janjinya sebagai seorang pria hari itu.

 **.. .. .. ..**

 **.. .. .. ..**

 **.. .. .. ..**

Haechan sudah merasakannya selama berbulan-bulan. Merawat anaknya yang masih bayi itu mudah.

Mudah jika bayinya tidak menangis, tidak rewel dan tidak sakit.

Ini sudah hampir tujuh bulan dia menjalani perannya sebagai seorang istri sekaligus ibu. Tiga bulan pertama rasanya masih menyenangkan, menyenangkan karena masih ada perawat yang membantunya mengurus Chenle, tapi setelah tiga bulan itu, semuanya pun selesai. Tidak ada rasa senang-senangnya sama sekali, hanya saat sang bayi tertidurlah dia baru bisa merasakan kesenangan duniawinya. Dia berkata begitu bukan seperti dia merasa sangat terbebani dengan anaknya sendiri. Tapi semua itu lebih dikarenakan karena dia merasa seperti termakan oleh omongannya sendiri.

" _Eum, tapi kalau kupikir-pikir itu tidak perlu, aku bisa merawatnya sendiri dan jika aku mengalami kesulitan, aku bisa menghubungi Umma."_

Astaga dulu dia sombong sekali pernah berkata seperti itu. Tidak perlu? Aku bisa merawatnya sendiri? Ya tuhan, telan dia hidup-hidup sekarang juga setelah tahu sendiri betapa repotnya mengurus seorang bayi.

Selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini dia tidak pernah mendapatkan waktu istirahat utuhnya, yang seharusnya ia tidur selama 8jam/hari harus menjadi 4jam/hari. Pagi-pagi dia selalu bangun lebih awal dari Mark, bangun dan lalu mandi. Setelah mandi, dengan kesadaran dirinya sendiri dia memasak, meminta para pelayan rumah mereka untuk menyingkir dari dapurnya. Seuasi memasak, atau terkadang ketika waktu memasaknya belum selesai sang anak akan terbangun. Anaknya akan selalu menangis kencang saat terbangun, mencari perhatian, dan Mark pun juga akan lekas bangun jika bayi mereka menangis. Mark akan membawa Chenle keluar kamar, menggendong sambil menimangnya sebelum akhirnya dengan teganya menyerahkan sang anak kepada dirinya yang masih sibuk memasak.

Dia pernah satu kali memprotes tindakan itu, tapi Mark dengan pandainya malah berdalih,

"Dia hanya akan diam jika kau yang menggendongnya, _sayang_. Sudah dulu ya aku mau mandi, selamat pagi." Sambil mengecup keningnya lalu melipir kembali ke kamar mereka dengan begitu saja.

Sebenarnya apa yang diucapkan oleh Mark bukanlah dalih-dalih omong kosong belaka, apa yang diucapkan oleh pria itu memanglah benar, sang anak hanya akan tenang jika dia yang menggendong dan memeluknya. Dan jika sudah begitu maka berakhirlah dengan dia yang kerepotan karena memasak sambil menggendong sang anak.

Lalu jika dia sudah repot begitu, apa gunanya para pelayan yang jumlahnya sekian banyak di rumah besar mereka? Tugas para pelayan itu sebenarnya banyak. Tapi tidak untuk menggantikan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri. Urusan memasak, merawat anak dan suami, membersihkan kamar pribadinya dengan Mark dan pokoknya urusan dapur rumah tangganya itu hanya dia yang boleh mengerjakannya. Dan gunanya para pelayan di rumah mereka itu apa? Pada dasarnya tugas mereka hanyalah untuk merawat kebersihan dan keindahan rumah mereka saja, selebihnya jika sudah menyangkut keperluan Mark dan Chenle hanya dialah yang berhak menanganinya.

Dia terkesan seperti ibu rumah tangga sekali ya.

Iya, kenyataannya memang seperti itulah adanya.

Kita lanjutkan lagi. Setelah selesai memasak, dengan bersusah payah tentu saja, dia lantas segera bergerak menyiapkan air untuk memandikan sang anak. Di saat memandikan sang anak inilah terkadang dia merasa senang atau bahkan menderita. Ketika sang anak sedang dalam keadaan baik, maksudnya mau dimandikan, tak kadang sang anak akan tertawa-tawa sendiri ketika ia basuh dengan air, membuatnya jadi ikut senang dan gembira juga. Tapi lain halnya jika sang anak sudah rewel dan sulit diatur. Baru saja dia menyalakan keran mandi, sang anak pasti akan langsung menangis dengan kencang. Apalagi saat pakaiannya sudah ia lucuti, terkadang bayinya secara tak terduga akan menampakkan wajah marah, seperti halnya orang dewasa yang sedang ngambek. Dan jika sudah seperti itu, mau tidak mau dia juga harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra serta menulikan telinganya untuk tetap memandikan sang anak.

Selesai berjuang memandikan sang anak, butuh waktu sekitar dua puluh menit untuk itu, dia segera meletakkan sang anak di atas meja bayinya. Bersiap untuk mendandaninya, dalam hal ini memberinya bedak dan _baby lotion_ lalu memakaikannya pakaian. Dia terkadang beruntung karena tak jarang Mark sudah menyiapkan semua itu di samping mejanya. Tapi kalau dia sedang tidak beruntung maka terpaksa dia sendiri jugalah yang harus menyiapkan semuanya sendirian.

Saat sedang dipakaikan pakaian seperti ini, biasanya sang anak akan mencari perhatian darinya dengan cara memancalkan kakinya ke atas, menendang-nendang udara bebas sambil menggerakkan tangannya juga. Dia selalu gemas dengan hal itu, kadang dia membalas perbuatan itu dengan menangkap tangan sang anak lalu menahannya ke atas.

"Ya, Lele tertangkap! Dasar anak nakal, sekarang sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi!" Begitu ucapnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di perut buncit milik sang anak dan setelahnya sang anak pasti akan tertawa-tawa lagi layaknya bayi lainnya.

Di saat sudah selesai dipakaikan pakaian, ia akan membawa sang anak ke ruang makan, dia dan bayinya butuh sarapan dan Mark pun juga butuh ditemani saat sarapan. Sambil menggendong bayinya, karena Chenle tidak pernah mau duduk di kursi bayinya, dia menyantap sarapan paginya serta sesekali juga harus menyuapi sang anak dengan makanan bayinya. Mark dulu pernah mencoba melakukan ini, mencoba untuk meringankan beban Haechan dalam mengurus sang anak, namun pada kenyataannya _zonk_. Sang anak tidak mau disuapi oleh Mark dan terus menangis kencang berharap dirinyalah yang menyuapinya.

Tapi tak jarang di kala sarapan seperti ini sang anak akan menunjukkan sikap menggelikannya. Bayi mereka terkadang suka mengoceh sendiri dengan tidak jelas sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah miliknya atau milik Mark. Terkadang juga merebut sendok makannya dan belajar ingin makan sendiri, meski hasilnya pakaiannya akan berakhir dengan belepotan karena nasi tim yang seharusnya masuk ke dalam mulut malah berceceran kemana-mana.

Saat melihat pemandangan menggemaskan seperti ini Mark akan tertawa keras dan bergerak untuk menggendongnya, tapi kasihannya Mark, sang anak selalu tidak mau digendong olehnya jika di sana masih ada Haechan. Chenle hanya suka digendong oleh ibunya, jadi jika di sisinya masih ada sang ibu, bayi itu pasti akan selalu mengabaikan sang ayah. Dia hanya akan datang kepada sang ayah jika ibunya tidak ada di sekitarnya saja. Ayahnya hanyalah tempat pelarian saja bagi Chenle.

Di usia menginjak tujuh bulannya ini, Chenle cenderung lebih suka tidur siang, jadi sudah dipastikan jika malamnya anak itu pasti akan sering terjaga. Dan di saat sudah terjaga seperti itulah tingkat kecariperhatiannya akan meningkat berkali-kali lipat. Bocah itu pertamanya akan menangis di tengah malam untuk membangunkannya. Di saat dia sudah terbangun maka langkah keduanya adalah mengoceh, entah apa arti ocehannya itu tapi hal yang bisa ia tangkap dari sana hanyalah semacam,

" _Mommy ayo main."_

Kira-kira seperti itulah terjemahannya. Kadang saat dia sedang mengantuk sekali dia hanya akan menimang anaknya sesaat, mengabaikan segala ocehannya dan segera menyumpal mulut mungil itu dengan dot susu. Di detik-detik ini sang anak pasti akan menangis dengan sangat kencang karena dipaksa meminum susu, bayi itu marah, sadar diri jika ibunya tidak mau diajak main. Bayi itu pasti akan menolak-nolak dot susunya lalu menangis sepanjang malam.

Jika Haechan tidak sedang lelah sekali dia pasti akan menuruti keinginan Chenle untuk bermain, entah bermain apa dalam otak bayi berusia tujuh bulan itu namun yang jelas dia pasti akan senantiasa menemani sang bayi yang sedang terjaga itu sampai dia terlelap kembali. Itu jika dia sedang dalam keadaan fisik yang baik. Tapi jika dia sendiri juga sedang lelah dan benar-benar sangat butuh istirahat dia pasti akan mengomel sendiri sepanjang malam. Tak kadang juga berbicara sendiri sambil seolah berlagak memarahi Chenle. Chenle sendiri yang meski masih bayi juga sadar jika dirinya sedang diomeli, terkadang dia akan menangis dengan sangat kencang, sampai membuat sang suami juga ikut terbangun dari tidurnya.

Di saat seperti ini Mark pasti akan segera menghampiri keduanya. Dia biasanya akan langsung bekerja sama dengan Haechan untuk membuat Chenle tertidur. Kadang kerja sama mereka berhasil kadang juga gagal, dan malah berakhir dengan Chenle yang akan semakin marah lalu menangis dengan sangat kencang, merasa bahwa kedua orangtuanya adalah manusia paling jahat di dunia ini karena tidak mau menemaninya bermain.

Jika sudah begitu Haechan menyerah, dia angkat tangan, parahnya dia bahkan bisa masa bodoh lalu tiba-tiba tak sengaja ketiduran di sofa ruang tamu mereka, membiarkan Mark kewalahan menenangkan sang anak sendirian. Biarkan, biarkan pria itu sesekali merasakan perjuangannya sebagai seorang ibu selama ini. Biarkan! Biarkan saja!

Itulah kesehariannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Dia begitu sibuk dan kesulitan mendapatkan waktu beristirahat yang cukup. Karena jika siang hari ketika Chenle sedang tertidur tak kadang dia sendiri juga masih harus mengerjakan beberapa perkerjaan dapurnya. Dan giliran pekerjaan dapurnya selesai, di saat dia sedang ingin menyusul untuk tidur malah sang anak akan terbangun. Meringik-ringik manja minta digendong dan diajak bermain (lagi).

"Lele, lihat ke sini, _sayang_." Haechan duduk lesehan di ruang tengah bersama Chenle. " _Sayang_ , ayo ke sini." Dia memamerkan mainan bayi yang mengeluarkan bunyi meriah untuk menarik perhatian sang anak yang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, mengunyah biskuit lembutnya.

Chenle hanya mengangkat kepalanya sejenak, menatap ibunya dengan menggunakan mata bulat jernihnya. "Nananananaaaaaa." Responnya dengan seadanya. Dia sebenarnya ingin bilang, _"Apa sih Mommy, jangan ganggu Lele dulu deh."_ Tapi karena mulutnya belum mampu mengeluarkan suara yang seperti itu maka jadilah hanya bunyi " _Nananana_ " saja yang terdengar oleh sang ibu.

"Diajak main malah diabaikan, tapi nanti kalau ditinggal malah menangis, dasaaar." Haechan mendengus saat melihat Chenle begitu nikmat meremas-remas biskuit di kedua tangannya, memainkannya dengan sesukanya sebelum dibuang atau kadang juga dimasukkan ke dalam mulut. Dan di saat biskuit di tangannya telah habis, bocah itu pasti akan menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, minta diberi biskuit yang baru lagi.

Haechan tersenyum jahil, dia mengambil biskuit di tangan kiri milik sang anak dengan tiba-tiba sebelum segera melancarkan aksinya yang lain, yaitu menyerang sang anak dengan dekapan gemasnya. "Iyaaa, abaikan seperti ini terus _sayang_ , hmmm!" Dia menggelitik sang anak dengan rusuh karena saking gemasnya dia pada tingkah milik sang anak.

"Aaaarrrkk..." Chenle hanya mampu tertawa sambil berteriak tidak jelas saat sang ibu mendusalkan kepalanya ke atas permukaan perut miliknya, rasanya sangat geli. Chenle secara tak sadar melepaskan genggamannya pada biskuit cokelat di tangannya dan mulai beralih mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh rambut milik sang ibu. Dia menarik-narik rambut lembut itu dengan tak kalah gemasnya dan menguyel-uyel kepala milik ibunya dengan sadis.

"Aaaahh, kebiasaan ya!" Haechan mengangkat kepalanya ke atas lalu menundudukkan sang anak di pangkuannya. "Kebiasaan ya kalau sudah pegang rambut." Dia memasang wajah seram di depan sang anak yang sedang mendongak ke atas untuk menatapnya. "Gemar acak-acak begini kan!" Dia memarahi sang anak sambil mengacak rambut pendek milik Chenle.

"Kekekeke..." Bukannya menangis dimarahi seperti itu oleh ibunya Chenle malah terkekeh dan bertepuk tangan dengan girangnya. "Mamamamamamama..." Gumamnya heboh.

"Apa? Mau apa panggil Mamamamamama?" Haechan mencubit hidung mungil milik Chenle dengan pelan, membuat anaknya jadi menggeleng-geleng tidak suka karena menolak perbuatan itu. Biasanya jika sedang tidak suka Chenle akan menangis tapi entah karena ada apa, hari ini anak itu tampak seperti sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik sehingga dia jarang menangis dan terus tertawa saat sedang diajak bermain.

"Lho? Biskuitnya mana, sayang?" Haechan menggenggam kedua tangan sang anak yang kosong, tidak menggenggam biskuit bayi kesukaannya lagi. Chenle tidak mengerti ibunya bicara apa, dia hanya diam dan tetap menatap mata milik ibunya.

"Mamamamamaaaaa." Gumam Chenle lagi dengan penuh keceriaan.

Haechan tersenyum melihat keceriaan yang ditampilkan oleh sang anak. Bersyukurlah dia pada hari ini karena Chenle tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda kerewelannya sama sekali. Hari ini dia begitu tenang, tenang dalam artian tidak banyak menangis, selalu ceria, selalu tertawa dan berceloteh sendiri dengan hebohnya. Uuuh gerangan apa yang sebenarnya mampu membuat bayi menggemaskannya itu begitu bahagia pada hari ini.

"Mamamamaaaaa!" Chenle kali ini berceloteh dengan suara teriakannya. Haechan sempat tersentak untuk sesaat, merasa seperti sedang dibentak oleh sang anak, tapi setelah melihat dua gigi kecil mengintip dari balik bibir milik sang anak dia langsung tersenyum. Mungkin maksud anaknya berteriak seperti itu adalah untuk menunjukkan kepada siapa pun yang mendengarkannya bahwa hari ini dia sedang dalam suasana hati yang ceria.

"Iya, iya, ini _mommy_ sayang." Haechan menghujani wajah milik sang anak dengan kecupan lembutnya. "Lele tidak mengantuk? Tidak mau tidur?" Haechan mengubah posisi Chenle, menimangnya dalam gendongan menyamping dan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya lembut.

"Tidak mau minum susu? Tidak mau tidur sambil dipeluk _mommy_?" Haechan pelan-pelan mencoba untuk berdiri, berniat pindah ke kamar dan menidurkan sang anak. Ini sudah siang, dan siang ini Chenle belum mendapatkan tidur siangnya sama sekali. Dia memang senang jika sang anak tidak tidur siang, itu tandanya pada malam hari sang anak akan langsung tertidur dengan nyenyak. Tapi tetap saja, sebelum malam hari tiba, biasanya malah pada sore harilah sang anak akan rewel. Menangis dan merengek tanpa henti tanpa mau terlepas dari gendongannya.

Mereka sudah tiba di dalam kamar, pelan-pelan Haechan membaringkan tubuh mereka. Dia menyamping, memeluk sang anak dengan lembut sebelum mengambil dot susunya. Chenle berbaring di kasur dengan tenang, menatap langit-langit kamar sambil sesekali bergumam tidak jelas. Haechan mengarahkan dot yang dipegangnya ke mulut sang anak yang mana hal itu langsung diterima dengan suka cita olehnya. Haechan menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang satunya lagi memegangi dot yang sedang dinikmati oleh anaknya.

"Langsung tidur ya, _sayang_." Haechan tersenyum melihat Chenle tampak begitu rakus menyedot susunya. Chenle juga menoleh ke arah sang ibu. Bayi itu tersenyum di tengah kegiatan mengedotnya saat melihat sang ibu tidak mengalihkan tatapannya sama sekali dari dirinya. Bayi itu dengan keras mengangkat tangannya ke atas, meraba wajah milik sang ibu dengan jemari mungilnya. Haechan menunduk merasakan rabaan halus itu, ia membiarkan rambut bagian depannya terjatuh dan mengenai pucuk kepala milik sang anak. Mata mereka masih bertatapan tanpa mau terlepas dari satu sama lain. Dan Haechan menikmati momen kebersamaan ini dengan rasa bahagianya.

Chenle semakin melebarkan senyumannya dan hendak membuang dotnya di saat melihat wajah sang ibu berada begitu dekat di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya tanpa ragu terangkat ke atas dan langsung menyerang wajah milik sang ibu dengan tingkah seenaknya dari kedua tangan nakal miliknya. Sang ibu tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali, yang ada malah sang ibu juga ikut terlihat bahagia sama seperti dirinya.

"Hmmmm, sudah, sudah. Lele tidur, ya. Mainnya sudah selesai, sejak tadi Lele sudah main sama _mommy_ sama biskuit juga, jadi saat ini waktunya Lele untuk tidur. Tidur yang nyenyak supaya nanti malam Lele bisa main sama _daddy_." Haechan terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya saat sebuah ide jahil terlintas di benaknya. Dia akan membuat Mark terjaga sepanjang malam dengan Chenle yang terus merengek minta diajak main. Biasanya sih, jika Chenle sedang baik, baik dalam tanda kutip tidak pemilih maka bocah itu akan dengan mudahnya mau digendong oleh ayahnya.

Chenle mengabaikan ocehan ibunya, dia tetap tenang menyedot susunya sambil terus memandangi wajah manis milik ibunya. Kakinya bergerak-gerak pelan, pertanda bahwa dia sangat menikmati kegiatanya tersebut. Dia tentu saja sangat menikmatinya, wajah sang ibu yang sangat menawan selalu sukses untuk membuat dirinya merasa damai, ditambah dengan dekapan hangatnya, benar-benar selalu sukses membuatnya merasa aman.

Hal ini berbeda sekali rasanya jika dia berada di dalam dekapan sang ayah. Ayahnya itu terkadang suka seenaknya kalau memeluknnya, sering kelewat gemas sampai mencubiti pipinya dengan keji. Tak pernah punya jurus jitu untuk menenangkannya yang sedang menangis dan sering mengoceh sendiri jika mereka sedang berdua saja. Dan itulah alasan kenapa dia malas digendong dan berada di dekat ayahnya sendiri.

"Lele kok tidak segera tidur, _sih_? Lihat, malah _mommy_ yang jadi mengantuk kan karena Lele tidak cepat-cepat tidur."

Chenle berkedip sesaat ketika mata sayu milik sang ibu berada tepat di atas mata miliknya. Ibunya terlihat lelah dan sangat mengantuk. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, bayi itu mengarahkan tangannya ke pipi sang ibu, menyentuh pipi yang sangat berisi itu dengan telapak tangan mungilnya sebelum akhirnya menepuk-nepuk pipi tersebut dengan lembut. Dia mau meninabobokkan sang ibu, lihat saja mata sayu itu, dia tahu ibunya pasti lelah dan mengantuk, jadi supaya sang ibu cepat tertidur dia meninabobokkannya dengan cara seperti itu.

Sama halnya ketika sang ibu sedang meninabobokkan dirinya. Melantunkan lagu merdu sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat miliknya. Tapi, berhubung dia belum bisa bernyanyi, maka dia hanya mampu menepuk-nepuk halus saja pipi sang ibu.

Haechan tersenyum merasakan tangan si mungil itu menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Sikap menggemaskan miliknya yang lain muncul. Dia akui, meski mengurus Chenle yang masih bayi sangatlah merepotkan dan cukup berat, namun dia sadar. Semerepotkan dan seberat apapun itu bebannya, jika dia melakukannya dengan bahagia, dengan hati yang ikhlas, dengan perasaan suka-cita yang tiada habisnya, maka hanya rasa senang penuh harulah yang akan ia dapatkan.

Chenle bukan sebuah beban, bukan sebuah penderitaan, bukan juga sebuah cobaan. Bocah itu adalah sebuah anugerah terindah. Anugerah terindah di mana untuk mampu menemukannya maka ia haruslah mampu menghilangkan segala cobaan, beban dan segala penderitaan yang menyertainya. Di mana anugerah itu masih harus ia raih dengan begitu banyak perjuangan yang diselingi oleh banyaknya rintangan. Ia tahu, kebahagiaan sesungguhnya tidaklah mudah untuk didapat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tusuk. Tepuk. Cubit. Tusuk. Tepuk. Cubit. Dan kembali seperti itu lagi. Chenle mendesah berat. Ini pasti kelakuan sang ayah. Tentu saja sang ayah, memangnya di dunia siapa lagi yang berani mengusik tidurnya dengan tindakan ilegal seperti itu? Ini jugalah yang menjadi alasan pokok kenapa ia bisa menjadi begitu malas untuk berdekatan dengan sang ayah.

Ayahnya itu jahat, seorang kriminal sejati yang tegaan dan suka seenaknya. Suka mengganggunya yang sedang syahdu-syahdunya terlelap, suka menggendongnya dengan tinggi-tinggi, suka memeluknya kelewat erat dan suka mengganggunya di saat dia sedang asik main bersama _belly_ –boneka bola kesayangannya. Pokoknya, sang ayah adalah si pengganggu nomor satu di dalam hidupnya yang amat sangat ia jengkeli keberadaannya.

"HUWAAAA WAAAA. AAAAAARRKKKKK." Akhirnya dia mengeluarkan jurus jitunya, menangis dan berteriak. Dia membuka matanya, menatap ayahnya sedih lalu menangis dengan kencang. Hal ini semacam dia sedang mengirim sinyal kepada sang ibu yang telah tidak ada di sebelahnya untuk segera datang kemari dan menolongnya dari segala tingkah jahat milik sang ayah.

"Wuuhh, akhirnya anak _daddy_ bangun juga." Mark tidak panik saat Chenle menangis dan malah memeluk bayi tujuh bulan itu dengan senangnya.

"HUWAAAAAAA!" Chenle menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. Tidak! Dia tidak suka dengan berjuta kecupan yang akan ditaburkan oleh sang ayah di wajahnya, dia geli! Wajah ayah itu berbeda dengan wajah ibunya yang halus dan mulus! Wajah ayahnya itu berbeda, ayahnya punya jambang dan beberapa bulu halus di dagu, kadang juga di kumisnya dan itu terasa sangat menggelikan saat bersentuhan dengan kulit wajahnya yang masih halus dan mulus. TIDAAAAAAK! Pokoknya dia tidak mauuu!

" _Hyung_! Chenle kau apakan lagi?" Haechan buru-buru keluar dari dalam kamar mandi saat mendengar suara tangisan sang anak tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya. Dia berjalan cepat ke ranjang dan menatap garang ke arah sang suami yang dengan sangat teganya mengganggu tidur milik anak mereka sampai membuatnya terbangun dan menangis kencang seperti itu. Demi Tuhan, Mark itu jika sedang kurang kerjaan tingkahnya memang keterlaluan.

" _Bagus mommy, marahi saja terus daddy. Dia sangat jahat dan menyebalkan!"_ Batin Chenle saat melihat sang ibu telah berkacak pinggang di sebelah ranjangnya. _"Mommyyyy! Selamatkan Leleeeee! Ayah itu jahat!"_ Rontanya dengan sangat nelangsa di dalam hati karena sudah tidak betah dengan ayahnya, dia ingin cepat-cepat digendong dan dipeluk oleh ibunya.

Mark hanya terkekeh saja, dia baru pulang kerja, niat hati ingin mandi tapi malah disuruh menemani sang anak dulu yang sedang tidur oleh sang istri. Dia hanya menurut saja, dia berbaring di sebelah anak manisnya itu dan memeluknya dengan hangat. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung selama 6 menit saja, saat sang istri dirasa masih lama mandinya dia memutuskan untuk menjahili anaknya. Dia pikir awalnya sang anak tidak akan bangun, tapi ternyata dia salah, sang anak ternyata pekaan dan langsung terbangun saat wajahnya ia unyel-unyel seperti itu.

Mark bangun lalu mengangkat Chenle ke atas pangkuannya. "Ssstt, jangan menangis ya _sayang_. Sekarang tidur lagi kalau masih mengantuk." Ucapnya sambil memeluk kepala sang anak halus, tak ketinggalan tangannya yang satu lagi juga menepuk-nepuk halus pantat milik bayi itu. Tapi bukannya diam dan tenang, sang anak malah semakin kencang menangisnya. Tangan bayi itu bahkan tanpa sungkan bergerak-gerak gelisah ke arah sang ibu seolah minta digendong.

"Huh, aku kesal kalau kau seperti ini!" Gerutu Haechan dengan sangat jengkel sebelum membanting dirinya di sebelah Mark. Dia duduk di sebelah pria itu dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil Chenle dari pangkuan suaminya tersebut.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Mark menyerahkan Chenle kepada Haechan. "Aku hanya gemas saja padanya, _sayang_." Imbuhnya sambil mencuri satu kecupan di pipi milik sang istri.

Haechan menatap bengis ke arah suaminya. "Aku juga gemas padanya tapi aku tak pernah sampai membuatnya menangis." Dengusnya. "Sssst, sudah _sayang_. Tidur lagi ya, sambil dipeluk _mommy_." Haechan menimang anaknya, membasuh wajahnya yang berlinang air mata dan mendaratkan satu kecupan tipis di bibir mungil itu. Mark yang melihatnya tersenyum, dia semakin mendekatkan diri ke Haechan dan menempel padanya.

"Ssstt, maafkan _daddy_ ya." Ucapnya lembut dan ikut membasuh wajah itu.

Chenle sudah tenang. Bayi itu hanya menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan malasnya. Sekarang minta maaf tapi besok, besoknya lagi, besok besoknya lagi dan seterusnya masih akan diulangi lagi. Dasar jahat! Kata maaf yang tidak ada gunanya!

Haechan menengok ke arah suaminya. "Tadi kau apakan dia?" Tatapnya dengan tajam. Dia kesal kepada Mark, kegiatan mandinya yang belum seberapa tadi harus terhenti karena ulah pria itu terhadap bayi mereka. Lihat saja ini, dia bahkan masih memakai _bathrobe_ -nya karena saking terburu-burunya dia menghampiri sang anak. Ia pikir tadi anak mereka kenapa-napa, tapi ternyata malah suaminya sendirilah yang sudah membuat anak mereka jadi menangis seperti ini.

"Lihat matanya, masih sayu sekali. Dia pasti masih sangat mengantuk. _Ssst_ , tidur lagi ya _sayang_ , _cup_ - _cup_ - _cup_." Haechan menatap sedih ke arah Chenle yang matanya memang masih sayu dan redup. Tangannya bergerak ke samping untuk mengambil dot susu dan meminukannya kepada sang bayi.

Mark meringis melihatnya, dia jadi merasa bersalah sudah mengganggu bayi mereka sampai menangis seperti itu. Oke, biasanya dia memang seperti itu, gemar mengusik tidur milik Chenle, tapi itu ia lakukan saat di pagi hari, setelah bocah itu mendapatkan tidur panjangnya. Tidak seperti yang baru saja terjadi, di saat sang anak baru mendapatkan tidur siang singkatnya dia malah bertindak jahil begitu. Ya, mungkin ini pelajaran untuknya, jangan mengganggu tidur siang sang anak, itu tidak baik, karena kasihan bayi mereka juga, lihat mata sayu itu, benar-benar terlihat masih sangat mengantuk.

"Mau apa kau?" Haechan bertanya dengan awas saat Mark menundukkan kepala.

"Mau mengecupnya." Ucap Mark dengan menaikkan satu alisnya heran. Dia tadi baru menunduk sedikit tapi sang istri sudah menahannya dengan kalimat tanya yang dipenuhi dengan nada curiga seperti itu.

Haechan mendengus sambil menjauhkan bayi mereka dari Mark. Hal itu semakin membuat Mark heran. Sekarang apa lagi? Kenapa istrinya menjauhkan Chenle darinya? Apa masak dia sebagai seorang ayah mencium anaknya sendiri tidak diperbolehkan.

"Kenapa _sih_ _sayang_?"

"Kau tidak boleh menciumnya. Aku punya firasat Chenle akan menangis kalau kau melakukan itu padanya."

Mark menghela napasnya tidak terima. Mana ada yang seperti itu. Kenapa dia tidak boleh mengecup anaknya sendiri. Kenapa? Kenapa?! Kenapa istrinya begitu tega.

"Stt! Jangan protes, dia sudah tidur. Nanti dia terbangun gara-gara terlalu berisik." Ucap Haechan pelan, setengah berbisik saat Chenle sudah tertidur lagi, padahal belum ada sepuluh menit tapi bayi itu sudah terlihat sangat nyenyak. Pelan-pelan Haechan menarik dot susu yang sudah terlepas dari mulut milik sang anak dan menyerahkannya kepada Mark, menyuruh suaminya itu untuk menaruhnya ke nakas.

Mark hanya menurut, bergerak menuju ke nakas dan meletakkan benda itu di sana. Sementara Haechan sendiri, dia bangun dan berjalan santai menuju ke keranjang bayi milik anak mereka. Dia menidurkan bayi mungil itu di sana, tidak di kasur lagi karena sudah tidak ada yang menemaninya sebab dia ingin melanjutkan acara mandinya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Dia hanya ingin anaknya aman saat ditinggalnya mandi nanti.

" _Hyung_ , mandinya aku dulu. Kau nanti saja, ya." Haechan mengencangkan tali _bathrobe_ -nya sebelum melenggang kalem menuju ke kamar mandi. Mark menahannya, kenapa dia harus mandi nanti? Kenapa tidak mandi bersama saja jika itu bisa mempersingkat waktu.

"Aku tidak mau." Haechan menjulurkan lidahnya sejenak kepada Mark, dia paham dengan isi kepala milik suaminya. Memangnya apa lagi yang akan diminta oleh seorang suami jika bukan mandi bersama di saat yang seperti ini. Dasar, isi kepala semua pria (kecuali dirinya) itu sama saja tahu.

Mark tentu saja tidak mau menerima ucapan dari sang istri dengan begitu saja. Dia tetap mengekor di belakang istrinya, menarik tangan istrinya ke dalam genggamannya sebelum membawa anak itu masuk ke kamar mandi bersama secara paksa. Haechan menolaknya, dia berusaha menghindar dari Mark, dia sedang malas mandi bersama yang sudah pasti akan berakhir dengan kegiatan bercinta di dalam kamar mandi sana. Dia sedang tidak mood, lagipula setelah ini dirinya juga masih harus segera ke dapur dan memasak untuk makan malam mereka.

"Hyung, nanti malam saja. Aku masih harus memasak setelah ini." Pintanya dengan putus asa saat Mark memeluknya dengan kelewat erat dari belakang. Pria itu terasa tidak mengacuhkannya dan malah meniup-niup tengkuknya dengan lancang sampai membuat tubuhnya jadi meremang karena kegelian.

"Euhm hhyung aang-Arg!" Haechan berteriak spontan saat Mark menggigit cuping telinganya tanpa permisi. Rasanya sakit sekali, dia menoleh ke belakang sambil memelototkan matanya tajam. "Sakit! Pergi sana, aku mau cepat-cepat mandi dan memasak. Kau butuh makan tidak sih?!" Judesnya kepada Mark yang hanya direspon oleh orangnya dengan seringaian.

"Suruh pelayan saja yang masak." Bisiknya, "Dan nanti malam kita tidak akan ada waktu untuk melakukannya _sayang_ , aku yakin Chenle pasti akan terjaga Lihat sendiri kan betapa nyenyaknya dia tadi saat tidur, aku yakin malam nanti dia pasti akan benar-benar rewel."

"Tetap saja aku malas melakukannya. Ini masih terlalu sore tahu!" Haechan menahan kepala milik Mark yang sejak tadi terus berusaha mencuri ciuman darinya.

" _Hyuuuuung_!" Haechan meronta, tak mampu mendapatkan bibirnya, Mark malah menyerang leher terbuka miliknya.

"Hm?" Mark menyeringai dalam lumatannya pada leher halus itu. Tangannya yang sejak tadi mengalung di pinggang milik Haechan mulai bergerak, berusaha membuka tali _bathrobe_ itu untuk membuatnya telanjang.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, ya?!" Haechan berseru kesal, tangannya berdueal sengit melawan tangan besar milik Mark yang begitu berambisi menelanjangi tubuhnya.

Mark mengangkat kepalanya dari leher sang istri dan menatap istrinya tersebut dengan serius.

" _Sayang_." Ucapnya.

"Apa?" Jawab Haechan dengan judes sebelum mendorong tubuh milik Mark darinya.

Mark mundur beberapa langkah setelahnya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari sang istri yang sedang sibuk membenahi tali _bathrobe_ -nya. Merasa ditatapi terus oleh Mark, maka Haechan langsung menoleh ke arahnya, balas menatap pria itu dengan tajam.

"Apa? Jangan macam-macam, ya." Ancam Haechan sambil menuding wajah milik suaminya.

Mark menggeleng, bergerak melepas dasinya lalu melangkah maju. "Aku tidak akan macam-macam." Maju selangkah lagi, selangkah lagi, lagi, lagi dan sampai akhirnya berada tepat di depan Haechan.

"Lalu, kalau tidak macam-macam sekarang mau apa?" Haechan mendongak galak di depan Mark, membantu pria itu melepas dasinya.

"Aaarkh!" Mark menjerit saat Haechan malah mengencangkan kaitan dasi di lehernya.

"Rasakan!" Haechan menarik dasi itu, menyeret Mark ke arah pintu kamar mandi untuk menendangnya keluar dari sini.

"Kalau aku sedang malas ya malas. Kalau aku sedang mau ya mau. _Hyung_ harusnya mengerti. Jangan main seenaknya begini, membuatku kesal saja. Sekarang kelu-Waaaaaa!" Haechan melotot kaget saat merasakan tubuhnya melayang. Dia kurang waspada. Mark itu suka menyerang secara tiba-tiba tanpa sepengetahuannya. Seperti kali ini, di saat sudah merasa tenang karena sebentar lagi berhasil menendang suaminya tersebut, namun tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya malah diangkat dengan amat sangat lancang oleh pria itu.

" _Hyuuung_! Jangan sekarang!" Haechan memohon.

"Lalu kapan?" Mark tertawa puas melihat Haechan kepayahan tak bisa melawan dirinya.

"Nanti malam, janji."

"Tidak bisa sayang, aku _heat_ -nya sekarang. Jadi sudah tidak bisa ditunda lagi."

" _What_ _the_ -? AAAAARGH!" Haechan mengangkat kepalanya, menyerang leher milik Mark dan menggigitnya dengan amat sangat kencang. Tapi anehnya Mark malah tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun saat dia melakukannya. Tidak ada raut kesakitan apalagi rintihan rasa sakit yang dikeluarkan oleh pria itu.

"Jangan kencang-kencang sayang, nanti kubalas tandanya tak akan hilang sampai seminggu penuh baru tahu rasa." Mark terkekeh. Rasanya memang sakit digigit sebrutal itu. Tapi, demi mendapatkan apa yang sedang diinginkannya, maka dia tahan-tahan saja rasa sakit itu.

" _Sayang_ , sambil berendam atau di bawah _shower_?" Mark menurunkan Haechan dan segera memepet tubuh itu ke dinding kamar mandi supaya tidak bisa kabur dan lepas darinya.

"Atau di sini, sekarang dan secepatnya?" Mark menyeringai menggoda sang istri yang ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal.

Haechan berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Mark tajam. "Ish! _Hyung_ , sialan! Kau sangat menyebalkan!" Serunya dengan sangat lantang tepat di depan wajah milik Mark.

Mark tertawa mendengar hal itu. "Sekarang bilang menyebalkan tapi nanti ketagihan." Kepalanya sedikit menunduk untuk mengecup lama-lama kedua pipi berisi milik sang istri. Dia sedang memanja sang istri, mencoba menaikkan _mood_ bercintanya secara pelan-pelan. Biasanya Haechan akan selalu jinak padanya jika diperlakukan seperti ini.

Haechan diam saja saat Mark mengeksploitasi pipi dan area wajahnya yang lain. Tangannya berubah bersedekap, menanti hal apa lagi yang akan pria itu lakukan padanya.

" _Sayang_." Mark menyeringai, Haechan yang diam itu pertanda baik.

"Hm?" Haechan bergumam dengan malas.

"Pinggangmu sekarang lebih kecil." Mark meraba garis pinggul milik sang istri di bawah sana dengan halus. Haechan menunduk guna memperhatikan tangan yang sedang bergerak teratur di atas pinggulnya itu. Dalam sekejap pemandangan itu sukses membuat matanya terbius.

Dia merinding saat telapak tangan lebar itu bergerak di atas tubuhnya, menciptakan sebuah perasaan aneh tersendiri bagi dirinya. Apalagi saat tangan itu mulai bergerak liar ke depan, menyingkap kain _bathrobe_ -nya dan berusaha untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam.

"Kulitmu juga terasa semakin halus." Mark berhasil menerobos kain _bathrobe_ itu. Tangannya bergerak leluasa di atas perut sang istri, mengelusnya dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian.

Mark menunduk lagi, mendekatkan bibirnya ke sisi telinga memerah milik Haechan. " _Sayang_ , yakin tidak mau melakukannya sekarang?" Lubang telinga itu ia tiup dengan lembut. Leher indah jenjang yang berada tepat di hadapannya juga ia endus. Ia tempelkan hidungnya di sana dan menghirup aromanya dengan dalam.

Haechan berpaling wajah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, selalu sama seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Hyuung, bagaimana kalau Chenle tiba-tiba terbangun." Haechan mendongakkan kepalanya, berkata dengan resah sambil mencoba menjauhkan kepala milik Mark yang masih bersarang di ceruk lehernya.

"Tidak akan." Balas Mark santai. "Dia sudah nyenyak." Mark mulai melancarkan lidahnya. Bergerak sesuka hati, menyelusuri setiap titik rentan sentuhan yang ada di leher indah milik Haechan.

Mark melemahkan kuatnya penolakan sang istri. Melelehkan kekeraskepalaan yang dimiliki oleh sang istri dan menaklukan segala perlawanan tak berguna yang sejak tadi telah dilontarkan olehnya. Tangannya juga bergerak penuh kepercayaan diri saat Haechan sudah tak mampu berkutik lagi di dalam kungkungannya. Dia menang hari ini.

"Anghhh..." Haechan memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Mulutnya terbuka, bibir merah tebalnya mengeluarkan lantunan desahan pemancing syahwat yang ada di dalam diri sang suami.

Rasa dingin menerpa tubuh saat suaminya membuka kain penutup tubuhnya. _Bathrobe_ putih bersih itu terjatuh dan ia tidak mampu meluangkan waktu untuk memedulikan hal itu ketika sang suami terlalu sialan memanja titik-titik terlemah di tubuhnya.

Tubuh mereka menempel. Haechan mengalungkan tangannya dengan lunglai, tak berdaya lagi dengan rasa panas membara yang mulai menjalari tubuh. Kakinya melemas, seperti _jelly_ yang mudah goyah. Mulutnya melumer, merasakan permaian lidah yang selalu menjadi favoritnya bersama sang suami. Pusat kenikmatannya di bawah sana saling bergesekan dengan milik suaminya yang masih terbungkus celana. Hal itu menghantarkan sensasi panas-kasar tersendiri bagi dirinya.

Suara gemericik air hinggap di telinga saat dia sibuk meleburkan diri di dalam dekapan posesif sang dominan. Suara itu melantun menemani dirinya yang mulai semakin lupa akan dunia. Pinggulnya bergerak pelan merespon gesekan kasar yang ia terima dari suaminya. Desahan-desahan tak beraturan kembali ia suarakan sebagai bentuk pelampiasan.

"Hyuung.."

Ia menggeleng tidak kuat, pusat gairahnya berada di tangan suaminya. Dimainkan secara handal hingga membuat tubuhnya langsung melemah tanpa energi sama sekali. Kepalanya menunduk, menikmati pemandangan itu sambil menahan napas. Tubuhnya meremang, bulu romanya berdiri dan suaranya bergetar saat melampiaskan pelepasannya.

Mark mengangkat tubuhnya. Membawanya berendam di dalam hangatnya air yang telah memenuhi jacuzzi kamar mandi mereka. Mereka basah, dengan tubuh yang telah saling telanjang mereka berpelukan. Mark mengelus sensual punggung halus hingga sampai pantatnya. Meremas kejam benda bulat kenyal itu hingga memancing suara desahan serak keluar dari mulut miliknya.

Haechan hanya meraba sebentar dada keras pria itu sebelum menjulurkan tangannya untuk menangkup wajah rupawannya dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang sedang ia idamkan. Mereka beradu mulut, berperang lidah dan saling mengeksploitasi isi mulut masing-masing. Bersaing untuk saling mendominasi satu sama lain. Ingin menunjuk diri bahwa dialah yang berhak menang di sini.

"Aahhh!" Haechan terpaksa melepas ciuman mereka. Mengerang kencang dan mendongak ke atas. Rektumnya berkedut gila merasakan gerbangnya saling bertubrukan dengan kepala kejantanan milik suaminya.

"Ssshhh!" Desisnya sambil memegang bahu lebar milik Mark. Gelenyar nikmat ia rasakan, puting susunya disedot dengan begitu kuat oleh suaminya. Ia merasakan panasnya mulut itu. Merasakan kasarnya permukaan lidah itu memainkan puncak putingnya dan merasakan tajamnya gigi-gigi depan suaminya itu menggilas nikmat pangkal putingnya. Dia lemah.

"Aaaahhggh... aaahhh!" Ia memertahankan kepala itu di dadanya sambil duduk resah di atas pangkuan sang suami. Pantatnya memantul tak tahu malu sebelum ditangkap oleh telapak tangan lebar suaminya. Ia merasakan pantat itu kembali dianiaya. Diremas kencang, ditepuk kasar dan dicengkeram terlalu erat.

Air hangat yang merendam tubuh mereka terasa semakin membakar gairah mereka. Haechan kepanasan. Dia kelimpungan saat air itu bersatu bersama nafsu memburunya. Dia memegang erat bahu suaminya saat lubang kenikmatannya direnggangkan oleh jemari panjang suaminya. Dia memburu oksigen dengan sebanyak-banyaknya saat puting susunya masih belum selesai menerima berjuta rajaman nikmat dari mulut suaminya.

"Pelaann!" Ia merintih, menunduk keras sambil mengeratkan giginya.

"Rileks, sayang." Mark melepas punting keras bak kerikil itu dan menangkap bibir milik pasangannya untuk ia cumbu. Haechan menerima cumbuan itu. Mulutnya terbuka secara cuma-cuma guna membiarkan Mark memborbardir isi mulutnya.

"Euhmm.." Ia bergulat lidah singkat dengan suaminya sambil menjaga fokusnya yang hampir terpecah. Terlalu banyak rasa nikmat yang mendera tubuh hingga membuat dirinya hampir kelimpungam untuk menerimanya. Membuatnya lemah dan tak tahu harus bagaimana melampiaskannya. Dan hampir membuatnya lunglai tanpa asupan kesadaran lagi.

"Eunghmmm...ahmmm...Hyuung.." Setengah ukuran milik suaminya telah masuk, ia menghentikan gerakan suaminya sejenak. Mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya di atas pangkuan suaminya. Pelan-pelan dia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya kembali, mencoba memasukkan seluruh ukuran kejantanan itu ke dalam lubang sempit miliknya. Suaminya ikut membantu, mencengkeram erat pinggulnya dan mendorongnya turun secara perlahan. Selalu sempit dan sesak, sama seperti biasanya.

"Arm!"

Haechan mendengar suaminya mengerang dan membanting kepalanya ke belakang saat kejantanan besar dan panjangnya itu telah berhasil memenuhi lubang sempit, sesak dan panas miliknya. Dia sedikit menunduk untuk menciumi wajah suaminya. Merasakan bulu jambang milik suaminya bergesekan dengan permukaan mulus pipinya. Dia terkekeh saat merasakannya, rasanya menggelikan namun menimbulkan gelenyar aneh tersendiri baginya.

"Angh, jangan bergerak dulu." Haechan memprotes tindakan dari Mark yang sudah bersiap menggempur lubangnya. Dia menatap nyalang ke arah sang suami yang sudah mengganggu kegiatannya dalam mengeksplorasi wajah tampannya itu.

"Angh!" Haechan tersentak, Mark menangkup pantatnya dan mendorong tubuhnya ke depan hingga tubuh mereka menjadi tanpa celah sama sekali.

"Memangnya tunggu apa lagi?" Mark mendongak menatap istrinya tenang sambil tangannya di bawah sana tanpa bosan terus memainkan bongkahan kenyal istrinya. Dia inginkan membocorkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Semenjak istrinya hamil dan melahirkan, pantat itu terasa semakin kenyal dan sangat bulat di dalam remasannya. Membuatnya jadi merasa candu saja.

"Eungh... aku butuh beradapta -kubilang tungghuuuh!" Haechan membulatkan mata saat Mark tidak mendengarkan ucapannya. Pria itu keras kepala dan malah membantingnya, merubah posisi mereka dan membuatnya jadi terlentang pasrah di atas sandarannya. Dia mulai mendesah lagi saat lubangnya telah ditumbuk. Mark berada di atasnya, menggagahinya dengan begitu jantan sambil menatap tajam matanya.

Air hangat yang merendam tubuh mereka saling berhamburan, menyiprat kemana-mana dan terbuang membasahi lantai kamar mandi mereka. Haechan memegang erat pinggiran jacuzzi di sisi tubuhnya saat pusat kenikmatannya ditumbuk dengan begitu gila oleh Mark. Matanya terbuka dengan sayu dan tertutup dengan erat saat gesekan antar kulit di bawah sana benar-benar terlalu menimbulkan rasa panas yang begitu membara di tubuh.

"Aanghh!" Milik Mark selalu terasa begitu memenuhi lubangnya, bergerak di dalam sana dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi dan selalu sukses membuatnya kepayahan tanpa asa seperti ini. Kepala penisnya yang keras itu juga selalu berhasil membuat prostatnya serasa dibabakbeluri tanpa ampun olehnya. Dia angkat tangan, tak mampu mengelak jika sudah dipaksa takluk seperti ini.

Di penghujung permainan mereka berciuman. Menyalurkan perasaan saling mendamba dan mencoba untuk menetralkan diri dari membludaknya napsu yang telah menyelimuti diri. Mark mencium Haechan dengan begitu lembut dan Haechan memijat tengkuk milik suaminya tersebut dengan sangat halus.

"Errrhm!" Di dalam geramannya sendiri Haechan merasakan lesakkan sperma milik Mark menembak lubangnya. Tubuh mereka bergidik secara bersamaan. Mark memeluknya dengan erat dan ia pun membalasnya dengan demikian.

"Aaarghh!" Sekarang giliran dirinya sendiri yang kembali berejakulasi untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam momen ini. Dia merasakan penisnya meluberkan lahar dengan begitu deras sama seperti milik Mark yang ada di dalam lubangnya.

"Aaahh...ngghh." Mark mengurut penisnya, membantunya mengeluarkan sisa-sisa spermanya yang masih tertahan.

"Pipimu memerah sayang." Mark membiarkan air yang merendam tubuh mereka surut secara pelan-pelan sebelum menggantinya dengan air yang baru.

"Wajahmu juga berkeringat." Haechan membingkai wajah milik Mark dan menyisir rambut suaminya itu ke belakang, dan lihatlah pahatan tampan suaminya telah terpampang dengan begitu biadab di depan matanya.

Mark melepaskan kejantanannya dengan gerakan halus. Ia bergerak untuk duduk di sebelah istrinya sebelum segera mengangkatnya ke atas pangkuannya (lagi). Haechan hanya diam saja, membiarkan sang suami bertindak dengan sesuka hatinya.

"Sayang, aku berbohong soal pinggangmu yang mulai terlihat mengecil." Bisik Mark sambil terkekeh di samping telinga Haechan yang sedang bersandar senang di bahunya.

"Terus? Aku bahkan tidak pernah memedulikan bentuk dan ukuran tubuhku lagi sejak melahirkan. Kau tahu, hyung, aku malas mengatur pola makan saat hanya laparlah yang aku rasakan jika sedang lelah." Argumennya dengan diri sendiri yang selalu merasa masa bodoh dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang memang masih belum bisa kembali ke bentuk semula sebelum hamil.

"Umma sering menasehatiku untuk mulai peduli dengan ukuran tubuhku yang berisi ini, tapi aku rasanya sangat malas jika disuruh mengatur pola makan. Hina juga, dia sering mengataiku _gembrot_. Dia bilang mentang-mentang tidak menyusui aku selalu makan dengan asal dan makanan apa saja selalu masuk ke dalam mulut. Ye, mereka itu aneh. Lagipula terserah diriku ingin makan apa, tubuh-tubuhku kan?" Argumen tambahannya lagi.

Mark mengangguk mendengarkan isi curahan hati dari sang istri. Hm, sebenarnya, dia juga tidak terlalu merasa keberatan dengan bentuk tubuh istrinya yang sejak hamil dan melahirkan terlihat begitu padat itu. Bocah itu masih memiliki pipi berisi, pinggang lebar, paha berisi dan lengan bergelambir.

Sebagai seorang pria, jika dia menatap Haechan, Haechan memang terlihat lebih menarik dengan tubuh rampingnya sebelum hamil dulu. Namun jika dia melihat Haechan dengan kacamata seorang suami, dia pikir bukanlah masalah jika Haechan memiliki tubuh padat seperti itu. Hal yang begitu wajar, lagipula untuk mendapatkan tubuh ramping seperti semula sangatlah sulit. Dia tidak mau menuntut istrinya untuk mengembalikan tubuh ramping indah yang dimilikinya dulu, karena dia tahu hal itu sangatlah membebaninya.

Di dalam pikirannya, ia tak masalah jika sang istri hanya memedulikan soal perut kenyang yang terisi penuh dan mengabaikan bentuk tubuhnya. Tak mengapa asal bocah itu tetap terlihat sehat dan bugar. Dia hanya yakin jika saatnya telah tiba nanti sang istri pasti akan malu dan risih sendiri dengan bentuk tubuhnya. Dia yakin anak itu cepat atau lambat pasti akan berdiet dan mengurangi porsi makannya dengan sendirinya tanpa perlu ia minta. Dia yakin akan hal itu, istrinya sudah dewasa, sudah tahu mana yang baik dan buruk untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula yang berisi seperti ini malah terasa lebih enak untuk digigit." Goda Mark sambil menggigit tulang selangka milik Haechan yang sudah tidak terlihat karena tenggelam oleh lapisan lemak. Haechan sendiri yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus, dia membiarkan Mark menciptakan beberapa _kissmark_ dan _hickey_ kembali di sana. Matanya sesekali juga terpejam saat merasakan pergerakan liar gigi itu di atas kulitnya. Uh, entah mengapa dia malah jadi mengantuk saat dimanja seperti ini.

"Jangan tidur, sayang, kita belum selesai." Mark hanya bercanda namun langsung dihadiahi oleh Haechan sebuah tatapan tajam bak belati yang berkilau.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda." Mark mengangkat kepalanya dari area bahu itu dan menangkup wajah istrinya untuk diciumnya.

"Kau boleh beristirahat, kita sudah selesai." Tutupnya sebelum Haechan menggigit hidungnya dengan kencang. Dia meringis kesakitan, Haechan jika sudah main gigit itu memang sadis.

"Argh, sudah sayang." Mark menjauhkan kepala istrinya dari wajahnya. Bisa-bisa tulang hidungnya patah jika Haechan tak kunjung dihentikan.

"Kau menyebalkan." Ucap Haechan singkat sambil bersedekap kesal.

"Hanya padamu."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya. Mungkin bagi Chenle kau juga menyebalkan. Dia bahkan sering menolak jika kau ingin menggendongnya." Ejek Haechan dengan teganya namun dibenarkan juga oleh Mark. Pria itu juga heran kenapa sang anak terkadang bisa sebegitu ogahnya kalau ia gendong. Ck, benar-benar membuat hatinya terluka saja bayi itu.

"Tega sekali mengejekku seperti itu." Mark menatap Haechan dengan gurat tidak suka yang terlihat sedih. Haechan hanya kembali menjulurkan lidah di depan pria itu.

"Karena kau memang menyebalkan." Ucapnya sekali lagi dengan berani.

"Aku menyebalkan tapi kau menyukainya kan?"

"Kata siapa? Aku tidak begitu. Kau itu sangat menyebalkan dan aku tidak suka. Kau menyebalkan, menyebalkan, menyebalkan, menyebalkan, menyebal-AAARRRGH JANGAN GIGIT HIDUNGKUUU! HYUUUGHHMMMMMM!"

Dan Mark balas dendam pada bocah itu. Menggigit hidungnya gemas sebelum menyambar dan menyumpal mulut bisingnya itu dengan sebuah ciuman panas yang begitu panjang.

Rasakan. Biar tidak bisa berkutik lagi mulut itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.. .. .. ..**

 **SIDE STORY**

 **Tujuh bulan sebelumnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ibu akan menjengukmu sebulan sekali. Karena ibu tidak yakin tidak akan merindukanmu." Yuri mengecup wajah Jaemin dengan brutal. Mereka sedang di _airport_ , Jaemin serius ingin minggat ke luar negeri dan hari ini, bersama ayah dan ibunya dia diantar ke _airport_ sebelum pesawatnya lepas-landas.

"Ayah juga akan menjengukmu, sesering yang ayah bisa." Ayahnya merebut Jaemin dari ibunya dengan paksa dan segera memeluknya secara brutal. "Oh, anakku gerangan apa pula yang membuatmu jadi begitu ingin pergi dari Korea." Sang ayah mendongak dengan sedih, hiperbolis, membuat Yuri yang melihatnya jadi mendengus dengan jengah. Dasar pria _lebay_.

"Hah, sudahlah. Biarkan saja dia bertindak sesukanya, nanti kalau ada penyesalan dia sendiri jugalah yang akan merasakannya." Celetuk Yuri dengan enteng, membuat anak dan suaminya yang mendengar langsung melotot kaget ke arahnya.

"Ibu/kau tega mendoakan anak sendiri seperti itu." Sahut Jaemin dan ayahnya secara berbarengan.

"Iya aku tega. Karena alasanmu pergi itu tidak jelas Na jaemin." Gemas ibunya berkata sambil mencubit hidung Jaemin kencang. "Sudahlah, ibu mau pergi dulu. Hari ini ibu harus menghadiri pesta pertunangannya Irene." Yuri mengecup pelan pucuk hidung yang tadi dicubitnya gemas itu.

Jamein berkedip. "Irene? Siapa, bu?" Tanyanya ingin tahu, tumben ingin tahu.

"Irene, wanita cantik yang kemarin gagal kau perjuangkan." Dengus ibunya dengan jengkel. Jawaban itu sontak membuat dia bingung. Wanita cantik yang gagal ia perjuangkan? Wanita yang mana? Mantan pacarnya? Mantan gebetannya? Atau mantan incarannya? Atau man- ia tidak pernah berpikir pernah memperjuangkan seorang wanita.

"Siapa sih, bu?"

"Ck! Tetangga ibu yang cantik itu _lho_ , Na!"

"Ha? _Noona_ - _noona_ cantik itu?"

Jaemin langsung mematung. Ibunya langsung mendengus jengkel. Dan ayahnya tidak paham dengan topik apa yang sedang dibahas oleh keduanya.

Jaemin mingkem. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah lantai bandara. Napasnya terasa berat dan ia tidak paham denyutan menyakitkan yang timbul tanpa permisi di dadanya. Ia melamun, terus tak berkutik bahkan di saat sang ibu telah berpamitan padanya dan melenggang pergi dari hadapannya. Dia hanya mampu terdiam saja bagai orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti keadaan.

"Baiklah, beberapa menit lagi pesawatmu akan berangkat. Segeralah bergegas ke terminalnya dan ayah juga harus pergi dulu."

Jaemin tidak banyak bergerak saat ayahnya memeluk tubuhnya erat. Dia hanya melambai pelan ke arah pria itu. Senyumannya ia paksakan untuk melebar. Hatinya seperti menjerit tidak rela jika ia tersenyum.

Ia melangkah lunglai di sepanjang jalannya. Bahkan saat sudah berada di dalam pesawat ia hanya diam saja. Diam dan tak melakukan apapun sebelum sebuah bunyi dari ponselnya mengacaukan seluruh isi lamunannya.

Dia mengambil ponselnya. Membaca pesan dari seseorang yang seharusnya tidak pernah muncul di hidupnya.

" _Mungkin aku bodoh. Tapi aku tak pernah berhenti berharap dan yakin bahwa kita masih bisa bersama. Aku di sini. Selalu dan berusaha untuk tidak pernah berubah padamu._

 _Gracia ballroom hotel, lt.3."_

Jaemin menelan ludahnya. Akankah? Semua, akan berakhir hanya sampai di sini?

Setelahnya dia menghapus nomor pria itu di ponselnya dan menatap ke arah jendela pesawat dengan tatapan kosong yang sendu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuri menghapus air matanya. Mengeluarkan uang beberapa lembar untuk membayar taksi yang ditumpanginya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya setelah turun dari taksi.

"Astaga, untuk apa anak sebebal dia harus kutangisi seperti ini. Membuat riasanku jadi berantakan saja." Sesalnya dengan amat sangat mendalam saat mengingat kebebalan anaknya yang sulit dikendalikan. Jika dibenarkan, dia memang tidak rela anaknya pergi meninggalkan Korea seperti itu, tapi mau seperti apa dia melarang, sang anak pasti akan tetap dengan pendiriannya yang keras kepala itu.

Dia memasuki area hotel tempat tetangganya bertunangan dengan langkah yang penuh percaya diri. Tetangga barunya itu baik sekali, baru beberapa hari kenal tapi sudah dengan tanpa sungkan mengundangnya untuk datang ke pesta pertunangannya. Benar-benar berhati bidadari, sayang sekali dia tidak mampu mendapatkan wanita itu sebagai menantunya. Astaga, Jaemin itu tidak becus sekali sih disuruh menggaet wanita. Dasar!

Area pesta itu sudah tampak penuh, sudah ramai tamu. Dia melongokkan kepalanya, berjinjit sedikit untuk mencari keberadaan Irene. Dia tentu saja ingin mengucapkan kata selamat pada wanita itu. Serta juga memberikan beberapa kalimat doa untuk kelanggengan hubungan yang akan dibinanya nanti.

"Aw." Dia mengaduh. Menengok ke kanan untuk melihat siapakah orang jahat yang telah menyenggol bahunya. "Astaga, bisakah kau pelan-pelan saat berjalan?!" Tegurnya pada seorang wanita yang sepertinya juga seusia dengannya.

Wanita itu membungkuk pelan lalu mengucapkan maaf. "Ah maafkan aku." Balas wanita itu seadanya sambil membantu Yuri memungut dompetnya yang terjatuh karena ia senggol tadi.

"Ck, baiklah. Tidak apa-ap -Kau?!" Yuri mendongak sebelum memekik tak percaya pada sosok yang ditemuinya malam ini. Yuri melotot kesal pada wanita itu, demikian pula sebalikanya. Kedua wanita itu saling lempar tatapan tajam dan langsung menampilkan gurat emosi saat sudah saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Huh, sedang apa kau ke sini? Pantas saja hari ini banyak hal buruk terjadi padaku, ternyata itu pertanda bahwa aku akan bertemu manusia menyebalkan seperti kau." Dengus Yuri sambil bersedekap sombong. Dia melempar tatapannya ke samping, tidak betah berlama-lama menatap wanita yang ada di sebelahnya itu.

Sedikit cerita singkat akan diungkapkan di sini. Wanita itu adalah Yoona, dan dia adalah musuh bebuyutan Yuri saat masih SMP. Mereka dulu adalah rival. Mereka merival karena Yuri begitu benci dengan keberadaan Yoona dan begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka bisa saling membenci keberadaan satu sama lain karena mereka bersaing untuk menjadi yang paling keren di sekolah mereka. Biasa pertengkaran ala remaja. Di mana keduanya selalu ingin menjadi yang paling cantik, yang paling kaya, yang paling populer dan yang segalanya di sekolah mereka dulu.

Dan kebencian akan satu sama lain itu masih berlanjut bahkan saat mereka sudah seusia ini. Mereka memang tak pernah saling berkomunikasi, _heol_ memangnya untuk apa berkomunikasi dengan rival. Namun mereka selalu sering bertemu di acara reunian sekolah yang biasa diadakan di malam akhir tahun. Dan di setiap bertemu di reunian itu, selalu duel perivalan ala anak SMP yang dulu terjadi kembali terulang.

"Aku ke sini? Untuk apa? Maaf saja ya, Kwon Yuri yang kecantikannya tidak ada seberapanya denganku, ini adalah pestaku. Kau tahu, yang mau bertunangan itu putraku." Yoona mengibaskan rambutnya sombong di depan Yuri.

Yuri sendiri langsung melotot. Apa? Yang mau bertunangan adalah putranya si Yoona? Apa-apaan ini?! Jadi wanita yang ia idam-idamkan menjadi menantu adalah calon tunangan dari anak rivalnya ini? Sialan! Dia kalah start!

"Putraku adalah seorang pria tehormat yang pantas mendapatkan seorang pendamping sempurna seperti Irene. Well, ini seperti sebuah garis takdir yang sudah diturunkan oleh Tuhan untuk keluargaku. Seluruh keturunan kami selalu mendapatkan pendamping hidup yang baik dan mumpuni, yang setara dengan kami." Ucap Yoona dengan sangat meremehkan, membuat Yuri yang mendengarnya jadi semakin meradang. Dia merasa jatuh. Jaemin kurang ajar, seharusnya bocah itu bisa mendapatkan Irene dan membuat wanita itu menjadi menantunya. Seharusnya begitu! Sialan! Kenapa harus anaknya Yoona yang mendapatkan wanita itu.

"Haha, benarkah? Lalu apa pedulinya aku? Kau pikir anakku tidak bisa mendapatkan gadis yang baik, mumpuni dan setara dengan keluargaku? Maaf saja, jodoh sempurna untuk anakku masih disimpan oleh Tuhan." Ucap Yuri tak mau kalah. "Dan kalimatmu itu, ucapkan itu pada seseorang yang bercerai dengan suaminya karena perusahaan milik suaminya bangkrut. Huh? Garis takdir dari Tuhan untuk keturunan kami? Makan saja garis takdirmu itu, berdoa saja pertunangan anakmu baik-baik saja dan tidak berakhir mengenaskan seperti nasib pernikahanmu." Mati kau, sekarang Yuri membalas omongan Yoona dengan kalimat tajam miliknya yang mematikan.

Yoona mengeram menahan emosi.

"Huh, sekarang kau bisa berkata seperti itu. Tapi nanti, lihat saja, putraku adalah bibit tebaik dari keluarga kami. Dia pasti bisa menjaga kelangsungan hubungan ini sampai akhir. Pegang ucapanku ini baik-baik." Yoona menunjuk Yuri dengan jarinya. "Dan kau sendiri, berkacalah, nasib pernikahanmu saja tidak berkahir baik. Bercerai karena kau ketahuan menyimpan kondom di tas? Pantas suamimu curiga kau selingkuh. _Hello_ , wanita barbar mana yang menyimpan kondom di tas saat berlibur sendirian di Makau. Sendirian? Yakin kau sendirian?" Sekarang Yoona juga membunuh Yuri dengan kalimat mematikan miliknya.

Yuri menahan napas. Peristiwa kondom! Itu kesalahpahaman dan sekarang suaminya juga sudah tahu, meski mereka sudah terlanjur bercerai, tapi dia lega kesalahpahaman itu sudah berakhir. Dulu kondom di tas itu seriusan bukan miliknya. Tapi milik kenalan barunya di sana. Sebut dia bodoh karena dulu dia dengan tanpa keberatan sama sekali mau dititipi kondom sebanyak sepuluh bungkus di dalam tasnya. Dan sampailah akhirnya, secara tak terduga suaminya menyusul ke Makau. Awalnya ia senang disusul, tapi kesenangan itu berkahir ketika kondom di tasnya ditemukan oleh suaminya dan suaminya menuduh dirinya berselingkuh.

Dan ya, berakhirlah mereka dengan bercerai. Dia tidak mau banyak argumen dengan suaminya. Dia sudah membantah seadanya dan menjelaskan seadanya tapi suaminya keras kepala dan tidak percaya. Akhirnya masa bodoh saja.

"Maaf saja kalau kau belum tahu, tragedi kondom itu sudah berakhir dan sudah diselesaikan kesalahpahamannya. Suamiku sudah percaya kalau dulu aku tidak berselingkuh." Yuri berkata dengan sengit.

"Benarkah? Tapi _image_ -mu sebagai wanita kondom tetap terpatri di kepalaku." Balas Yoona.

"Terserah. Dan kaupun demikian di mataku. Image-mu sebagai wanita materialistis pun masih terpatri di kepalaku."

"Setidaknya materialistis itu masih manusiawi karena kita memang harus berpikir realistis jika masih ingin bertahan hidup. Daripada _image_ wanita kondom yang kemana-mana membawa kondom bahkan sampai diceraikan suaminya, astaga aku rasa nasibku masih baik jika dibandingkan dengan dirimu." Yoona berdecih sambil tertawa mengejek. Membuat Yuri yang melihatnya jadi kelimpangan ingin merobek mulutnya.

"Kau piki-"

"Ho, oh astaga. Maaf ya, aku harus pergi dulu, acaranya sudah mau mulai. Ya Tuhan lihat itu calon menantuku, kacantikannya benar-benar setara denganku." Yoona memotong ucapan Yuri, dia berceloteh ria dan melenggang pergi ke tengah ruangan karena di sana acara utama akan segera berlangsung.

Yuri berkacak pinggang sepeninggalnya wanita itu. Hatinya meradang, membara, dan berkobar penuh emosi. Demi Tuhan, jika dia diberi kesempatan yang baik maka dia bersumpah akan mengacaukan acara pertunangan ini. Dia ingin memporak-porandakannya dan mempermalukan Yoona di hadapan umum.

"Astaga!" Gerutunya.

"Jadi itu anaknya?" Dia mendadak terdiam saat Yoona berjalan bersama seorang pria muda di sisinya, dari asumsinya pria itu adalah anaknya. Yuri berdecih, mendengus meremehkan saat Yoona berjalan sombong ke tengah-tengah ruangan untuk menghampiri si mempelai wanita yang telah berdiri anggun bersama kedua orangtuanya.

"Ck, tampan juga anaknya si rubah itu." Yuri bersedekap sambil mencebikkan bibir. "Tapi tidak ada apa-apanya dengan Jaeminku. Jaeminku lebih tampan, memang sih Jaeminku tidak lebih kekar, tapi tetap saja Jaeminkulah yang terbaik. Ck, aku muak lama-lama di sini. Lihat, lihatlah si rubah itu. Senyumnya benar-benar palsu, dasar wanita gila." Rambutnya ia kibaskan sombong.

"Baiklah, lebih baik aku pergi." Gumamnya saat si pembawa acara sedang berkhotbah mengenai kedua mempelai yang hendak bertunangan itu. "Lain kali saja aku akan ucapkan selamat pada Irene. Aku sudah tidak betah, sungguha-"

"LEE JENO!"

Yuri menengok kaget. "Siapa orang gila yang berteriak heboh di pesta macam in-Jaemin?!" Ucapnya tidak menyangka saat melihat anaknya, darah-dagingnya, buah hatinya, permata hatinya dan satu-satunya penerus keluarga terhormatnya, Na Jaemin!

"What!" Yuri memekik dengan suara melengkingnya saat melihat Jaemin, anak tunggalnya berlari tanpa permisi dengan berlinang air mata ke tengah ruangan untuk, untuk, untuk -MENCIUM ANAK RIVALNYA?! MENCIUM ANAK RIVALNYA?! SEKALI LAGI! MENCIUM ANAK RIVALNYA?! ASTAGA DUNIA YURI SEAKAN RUNTUH RASANYA!

Semua tamu mematung dan terkejut melihat adegan itu. Yuri bergegas, berjalan panik ke sumber peristiwa menghebohkan itu untuk segera mewaraskan sang anak. Apa yang bocah itu lakukan?! Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini!? Seharusnya dia sudah terbang ke awan bersama pesawat terbangnya ke Australia. Seharusnya begitu! Iya begitu!

"LEE JENO! SIAPA YANG MENGIZINKANMU BERTUNANGAN!? SIAPA BILANG KAU BOLEH BERTUNANGAN!? KEMARIN AKU MEMAMG MEMBIARKANMU IKUT KENCAN BUTA, TAPI TIDAK DENGAN TUNANGAN-TUNANGAN SEPERTI INI!" Teriak Jaemin tidak tahu malu setelah melepas kecupan agresifnya di bibir Jeno.

Yuri berhenti saat mendengar teriakan sang anak. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak menarik sang anak, dia memiliki firasat bahwa sang anak sepertinya masih ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada pria itu. Baiklah, Yuri penasaran dengan drama yang akan disuguhkan oleh sang anak untuk semua orang yang ada di sini.

Jeno menatap tak percaya pada Jaemin yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depannya. Bocah itu datang bagai petir yang menyambar di siang hari. Tanpa pemberitahuan, begitu tiba-tiba dan sangat mengejutkan. Membuat dia hampir terkena serangan jantung. Baru saja ia akan memasangkan cincin di jari manis calon tunangannya, di penghujung asanya mengharapkan kehadiran bocah itu, ternyata bocah itu sungguhan datang.

Datang dengan napas memburu, dan tanpa terduga langsung menampar tangannya keras sampai cincin yang hampir terpasang itu terlempar entah kemana. Lalu lebih mengejutkannya lagi, bocah itu secara brutal menarik wajahnya untuk dikecup. Dia serius akan terkena serangan jantung karena ulah mengejutkan dari sosok yang dicintainya itu.

Dia hendak buka mulut, ingin mengucapkan kebahagiaannya terhadap kehadiran bocah itu tapi mulutnya sudah ditahan terlebih dahulu oleh jemari lentik itu.

"Aku tahu aku memang kekanakan. Labil. Bodoh. Tidak punya harga diri. Rendahan. Aku bahkan tidak punya malu. Setelah menolakmu berkali-kali aku malah dengan seenaknya datang kemari dan mengacaukan acaramu. Tapi persetan! AKU TIDAK PEDULI! AKU TIDAK MAU KITA BERPISAH! AKU SADAR AKU SUDAH MENYAKITIMU, SUDAH MENYAKITI PERASAANKU JUGA! JADI, KARENA ITULAH, KEMBALI PADAKU! AJARI AKU BAGAIMANA AKU HARUS BERSIKAP DAN BAGAIMANA SUPAYA AKU BISA BAHAGIA!"

"LEE JENO, AKU SADAR AKU TIDAK BISA BERPISAH DARIMU, SIALAN! PRIA BAJINGAN! TAPI AKULAH YANG LEBIH BAJINGAN! JADI SELAGI KITA SAMA-SAMA BAJINGAN, AYO MENJADI BANGSAT BERSAMA-SAMMMMMMM!" Jaemin membulatkan mata.

"Wwaa!" Seluruh tamu undangan, Yuri dan Yoona berteriak gila. Yuri membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Saat ini, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dia melihat bibir anaknya disambar oleh anak dari rival abadinya. Dan parahnya, anak kebanggaannya itu bukannya melawan malah terlihat pasrah saja bahkan memeluk pria itu dengan erat.

JAEMIN! DASAR ANAK DURHAKA! BUAT IBU MALU SAJA!

"Je-Jeno?" Yoona merasakan tubuhnya lemas. Dia hampir terjatuh saat melihat tingkah gila anaknya dengan seorang pria yang dulu pernah dipergokinya di rumah sang anak. Yoona merasa hampir mati. Tidak menyangka jika bocah itu adalah pacar anaknya. Dia, dia rasanya mau mengubur diri hidup-hidup sekarang. Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa harus di acara sepenting ini sang anak yang selalu menurut itu membuat onar. Kenapa Tuhan?! Anakku yang selalu menurut, anakku yang selalu bersikap baik, anakku, anakku, anakku kenapa kau seperti sedang menampar ibu sekarang?

"Apa-apaan ini!?" Teriak ayah dari Irene. Dia histeris, melihat calon tunangan anaknya berciuman panas dengan pacar lelakinya di acara mewah yang sedang digelarnya. Dia merasa dipermalukan, anaknya tanpa banyak kata menunduk sambil menutup wajah dan berlalu dari sini dengan begitu saja. Perasaan anak gadisnya pasti hancur dan terluka, kegagalan pertunangannya disaksikan oleh banyak orang. Terlebih sebagian besar tamu di sini adalah sanak-saudara mereka, astaga hancur sudah derajat mereka di depan kerabat sendiri.

"Yoona, kau benar-benar mempermalukan keluarga kami!" Hardik ibu dari Irene kepada Yoona yang sedang susah bernapas. Wanita itu seperti akan pingsan saja.

"Euhm.." Geraman dari Jaemin mengundang perhatian dari semua orang. Mereka berdua masih berciuman, masih saling menempel dan masih masa bodoh telah menyuguhkan adegan tidak pantas itu di hadapan banyak orang.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan sudi menghubungi keluarga kalian lagi!" Ayahnya Irene menarik istrinya dan menuding wajah pucat milik Yoona. Yuri yang melihat adegan ini dari jauh meringis kecil.

"Astaga, anak kesayanganku. Tak kusangka kaulah yang akan merealisasikan hasrat ibu untuk menghancurkan acara pertunangan ini." Yuri berucap miris sambil menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan saja. Anaknya itu! Dia harus membantai anak nakalnya itu sekarang juga! Kakinya melangkah cepat-cepat menghampiri anaknya yang butuh diberi pelajaran berat supaya bisa waras lagi.

"Argh! Baji-IBUU?" Jaemin ingin mengamuk saat kepalanya dijambak oleh seseorang hingga ciumannya dengan Jeno terlepas. Dengan bibir bawah yang basah dia terpaku, ibunya berada tepat di hadapannya dan sedang menatap nyalang ke arahnya.

"I-ibu?" Jaemin merasakan tubuhnya ditarik oleh sang ibu dengan kencang.

"Dia ibumu?" Jeno bertanya saat Jaemin dijauhkan darinya oleh seorang wanita berpakaian mewah. Jeno tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, dia ingin menarik Jaemin kembali ke pelukannya tapi itu terlalu lancang untuk dilakukan.

"Iya ini Ibu!" Marah Yuri pada anak nakalnya. Wanita itu mencubit lengan anaknya dengan kencang setelah itu. "Dasaaaaarr!"

"Aaaawwww!" Jaemin meronta di bawah cubitan itu. Jeno yang melihatnya prihatin dan ingin melindunginya namun tangannya terlebih dahulu sudah ditarik oleh ibunya sendiri.

Yoona melotot ke arah anaknya dan Jaemin secara bergantian. "Jangan mendekatinya!" Bentak Yoona dengan keras setelah tahu bahwa Jaemin adalah anak dari rivalnya, Yuri. Di awal tadi, sebenernya dia hanya akan memarahi anaknya karena telah membuat dirinya malu, ya, hanya sebatas memarahinya secara singkat saja lalu membiarkannya memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri. Tapi sekarang, saat sudah tahu siapa bocah itu sebenarnya, maka dia dengan kekuatan seorang ibu yang maha dahsyat akan melarang anaknya berdekatan dengan bocah penggoda itu.

"Dasar! Penghancur acara orang! Memalukan! Jangan pernah dekati putraku lagi, aku sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah merestuimu kembali bersama putraku setelah semua kejadian memuakkan ini menimpa kami. Tidak akan!" Hardik Yoona penuh emosi dan menyembunyikan putranya di belakang punggungnya.

Yuri melotot tidak terima. Dia yang semula ingin memberi Jaemin pelajaran langsung urung saat ada orang lain berani memarahi anaknya. Dia berpose garang, sama-sama menyembunyikan Jaemin di belakang punggung. Dia sedang pasang badan untuk membela sang anak.

"HEI! Dengar ya! Kau pikir kau siapa bisa memarahi putraku dengan seenaknya sendiri? Dengarkan aku! Kau pikir rupa tak seberapa milik putramu itu pantas disandingkan dengan wajah menawan milik anakku? Heh, jangan mimpi! Jangan mimpi kau! Anakmu juga, jangan mimpi aku sudi menyerahkan putraku padamu! Jangan mimpi!" Yuri menunjuk Jeno dengan galak, memeringati pria itu supaya tidak mendekati anaknya.

Yoona mendengus, mengabaikan tamu undangan yang sudah mulai menghilang. Dia masa bodoh dengan lingkungan sekitar dan malah memilih untuk meladeni Yuri. Ini duel sengit, duel sengit antar ibu untuk memperjuangkan harga diri anak masing-masing.

"Heh! Berkaca sana, berkaca Kwon! Tampang anakmu juga tidak selevel dengan tampak menawan keluarga kami. Jenoku, Jenoku itu terlalu sempurna untuk anakmu yang tidak ada apa-apanya itu. Lihat Jenoku, tampan, berpendidikan tinggi, bermasa depan cerah karena jika saatnya sudah tiba nanti dia akan mewarisi perusahaan besar kakeknya. Beda dengan anakmu. Tidak berintegritas, labil, pecicilan dan urakan! Kau saja yang mimpi bisa berbesan denganku!"

"Hei! Jaga mulutmu sebelum kusumpal ya Im!" Yuri berteriak murka saat anaknya diremehkan.

Jaemin menatap heran ke arah dua ibu yang sedang adu mulut itu. Dia kaget kedua ibu itu saling kenal dan parahnya malah saling bermusuhan. Matanya menatap ke arah Jeno yang juga sama sedang heran seperti dirinya. Pria itu menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping, memberinya isyarat untuk minggir dari duel dua ibu-ibu cerewet itu.

"Kata siapa anakku tidak berintegritas? Anakku itu berintegritas tinggi! Berpemikiran modern, memiliki prospek maju sert-"

"Masa bodoh! Intinya putraku lebih hebat dari putramu! Dasar bocah! Jangan harap Jeno akan kurelakan untuk jalan denganmu!" Potong Yoona sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jaemin. Jaemin sendiri hanya mengangguk seadanya diperlakukan seperti itu.

 _"Iya, iya. Iyakan saja supaya cepat selesai."_ Ucap Jaemin dalam hati.

"Ibu, ibu sudah." Jeno menarik ibunya ke belakang, balik menyembunyikan sang ibu ke punggungnya.

Sekarang Jeno yang berhadapan dengan Yuri. Yuri menatap pria muda itu dengan tajam. Sama tajamnya saat dia melotot dendam pada Yoona.

"Kau mau apa, sayang!?" Bisik Yoona saat sang anak mengambil alih. "Sudah, biar ibu saja! Jangan ikut campur deh." Yoona hendak menarik anaknya kembali tapi Jeno dengan keras menolak hal itu.

"Ibu. Biarkan aku jadi anak bandel untuk kali ini saja." Ucap Jeno pada sang ibu dengan wajah tulus, membuat Yoona yang melihatnya langsung tersurut emosinya. Wanita itu menegakkan tubuh, menatap anaknya sedih.

"Sayang." Ia tidak rela. Tidak rela anaknya jadi bandel untuk saat ini. Bandelnya lain kali saja sayang. Jangan sekarang. Dia meringis di dalam hatinya.

"Aku minta maaf." Jeno membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan Yuri, dan Yoona menatap itu dengan hati yang menjerit pilu. Anakku, anakku yang tampan, yang keren, yang menjadi kebanggaannya ibu, anakku yang... Untuk apa kau merendah di depan rival ibu!?

"Aku ingin minta maaf atas segalanya. Dan ingin meminta restu supaya hubungan kami, aku dan Jaemin mendapat restumu. Aku tahu aku belum bisa melakukan apapun untuk Jaemin, tapi dengan tekadku aku akan mebahagiakannya. Jadi, kumohon restui kami, Ibu, Bibi." Jeno membungkuk dalam sebelum menatap ke arah Ibunya dan ibu Jaemin secara bergantian.

Yoona ingin tumbang. Malangnya nasib hidupnya. Anakku, kenapa kau menyuramkan masa depan cerahmu dengan memilih bersanding bersama bocah itu. Kenapa, nak? Kenapa?!

Yuri menelan ludahnya. Sebagai seorang ibu dia tersanjung dengan sikap berani yang dimiliki oleh Jeno. Pria itu tidak banyak bicara namun lebih suka langsung mengambil tindakan. Benar-benar membuat jiwa keibuannya melemah dan ingin menggeret anak itu supaya bisa menjadi menantunya langsung. Tapi di sisi lain. Dia juga tidak bisa menerima anak itu dengan begitu saja. Dia harus memikirkan harga dirinya! Masak iya dia harus berbesan dengan Yoona?! Dih, najis! Ogah dia!

Jaemin meleleh sendiri mendengar Jeno berkata seperti itu. Bibirnya tersenyum-senyum aneh tanpa tahu malu di situasi yang seperti itu. "Ibuu, sudah restui saja ya." Bisik Jaemin memaksa sambil menggoyangkan lengan ibunya manja.

"Diam!" Gertak ibunya pada Jaemin.

"Ish, Ibu. Jangan begitu. Nanti ibu menyesal jika tidak merestui kami." Jaemin masih memaksa.

"Memangnya kalian mau apa kalau ibu tidak merestui? Mau kawin lari? Tidak mungk-"

"Mungkin kami akan kawin lari." Jeno memotong Yuri.

"APAA?!" Yoona, Yuri dan Jaemin berteriak bersamaan. Mereka bertiga kaget. Jeno mengucapkan kalimat mengejutkan yang sangat tidak terduga.

"Kalau kesulitan memberi restu, mungkin kami bisa kawin lari. Atau kami hanya akan meminta restu dari anggota keluarga yang lain jika di sini kami tidak direstui." Jawab Jeno malas, dia tidak sungguhan dengan kalimatnya, dia hanya ingin menakuti kedua ibu keras kepala itu.

"Hei-hei! Jangan seenaknya ya! Langkahi dulu mayatku jika kau ingin melakukannya!" Yuri membentak tidak terima.

"Ss, ibu. Sudahlah restui saja. Memangnya ibu rela aku dibawa kabur olehnya? Restui ya, restui ya restu-"

"DIAM!" Yuri menyentak saat mulut kompor Jaemin tidak bisa diam.

"Sayang, jangan main-main dengan ucapanmu ya!" Yoona hanya memperingati anaknya dengan seadanya saja.

"Sekali lagi. Berilah kami restu." Jeno membungkuk lagi di hadapan keduanya. "Biarkanlah kami bahagia dengan jalan hidup yang telah kami tentukan sendiri." Yakinnya sekali lagi.

Yuri bersedekap tangan. Dia menengok ke arah Yoona yang tampak sedih anaknya membungkuk di hadapan mereka. Dia bersiul sesaat sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus merestui kedua anak itu atau tidak. Mungkin benar adanya, biarkanlah mereka bahagia dengan jalan hidup yang telah mereka jalankan sendiri.

"Ck! Terserah! Yang jelas jangan pernah menyesal di akhir apapun yang terjadi." Yuri berbalik ke anaknya dan mencubit badan sang anak tersebut keras sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan ballroom itu dengan kesal. Dia mau pulang! Mau berendam, mau menenangkan diri dan mau mencoba menerima kenyataan tentang dirinya yang akan berbesan dengan Yoona. Ya pelan-pelan dia harus mau menerima takdir pahit itu. Sialan, banyak sekali tamu undangan yang sudah pulang. Kasihan juga Yoona, acara pertunangan anaknya benar-benar hancur karena ulah anak mereka berdua.

"Ibu?" Sekarang Jeno menatap ibunya dengan serius, giliran restu dari sang ibunya sendiri yang harus segera ia dapatkan.

"Halah! Jeno! Kau itu tidak pernah bandel tapi sekalinya bandel benar-benar membuat ibu jadi sakit kepala!" Yoona berucap dengan gemas. "Terserah! Terserah kau saja! Ibu marah padamu!" Yoona juga berlalu dari Jeno. Dia keluar dari ballroom dengan kesal sambil mendengus keras. Dasar! Anak nakal!

Jaemin meringis. Aksi nekatnya menerobos ke tempat ini benar-benar berbuntut panjang. Jeno menengok ke arah bocah itu. Ballroom ini sudah sepi, tamu undangannya hampir 99,9% sudah pulang. Tentu saja pulang, memangnya mau apa lagi masih bertahan di sini, pesta pertunangannya gagal. Dan sebagian tamu pun juga kebanyakan dari pihak si wanita. Jadi sudah tak ada lagi alasan untuk tetap tinggal.

"Ikut aku." Dia menarik tangan Jaemin dengan paksa. Urusannya dengan kedua ibu-ibu tadi telah selesai, dan sekarang giliran menyelesaikan urusannya bersama dengan si bocah labil yang susah ditebak ini.

Jaemin mendadak berubah gugup. Dia mau dibawa kemana. Dan lagi, kenapa Jeno terdengar sangat serius saat berbicara. Hu, dia mendadak jadi merinding.

"Ki-kita mau kemana?" Tanyanya dengan gugup saat Jeno menariknya masuk ke dalam lift.

"Menyewa kamar hotel untuk meluruskan masalah kita, dan itu hanya berdua saja. Kita butuh ruangan pribadi untuk menyelesaikannya." Jeno berucap singkat, menatap Jaemin dengan tajam yang mana hal itu langsung membuat orangnya jadi gugup setengah mati.

"Je-Jeno, kau tidak serius kan? Maksudku, untuk ap-apa ke kamar hotel? Lebih baik di mobil saja. Kita juga bisa berdua saja di dalam mobil. Ka-kau bawa mobil 'kan?" Tanyanya dengan nada ketar-ketir.

Jeno menggeleng tegas. " Di mobil kurang nyaman. Kurang luas. Tidak pas untuk melakukannya di dalam mobil."

Jaemin melotot horor. Dia berpikiran ambigu mendengar kalimat ambigu itu. Lift mereka sudah terlanjur berhenti dan mereka keluar dari lift bersama. Tatapannya meliar di koridor hotel, mencari celah untuk kabur dari Jeno. Firasatnya mengatakan dia belum siap menghadapi pria itu. Di-dia butuh menghindar dari pria itu sejenak sebelum sesuatu yang mengambigukan itu terjadi padanya.

"Argh!" Jaemin merintih lalu Jeno menoleh padanya.

"Jangan membohongiku. Kau pura-pura 'kan?"

Jaemin, _zonk_! Tidak mudah menipu Jeno.

"Ak-aku pikir, aku meninggalkan sesuatu di ballroom. Kita, kita kembali dulu ok-TIDAAAAK! JENOOO JANGAN KE KAMAR HOTEL DULU! TIDAAK! AKU BELUM SIAP JENOOO! JENOOO! JANGAN ANGKAAT AKU BEGINI!"

Dan yah. Jaemin kalah. Malam itu Jeno berhasil menggendongnya secara paksa ke kamar hotelnya. Mengurung bocah itu di dalam kamar hotelnya dan menginterogasinya selama dua jam penuh. Menanyai bocah itu panjang-lebar dan menantang keseriusannya untuk memulai hubungan kembali. Jaemin tidak banyak berkata-kata, dia hanya menjawab seadanya dengan kalimat pasti yang terdengar meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Kau yang datang sendiri. Jika kau pergi dariku lagi maka jangan menangis kalau aku akan menyeretmu kembali padaku lagi dengan sadis. Aku tidak main-main." Jeno melepas dasi kemejanya, membuangnya dengan muak dan menarik tangan Jaemin untuk mendekat padanya.

Jaemin menahan dada Jeno. Dia belum terlalu siap membuat kontak terlalu intim dengan pria itu. "Ya. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak meninggalkanmu apalagi pergi darimu."

"Tatap aku." Ucap Jeno saat Jaemin berpaling darinya.

Jaemin menggeleng keras. "Tidak mau. Kau menyeramkan jika sedang begini." Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya resah. "Jeno, aku, aku pikir kita butuh tidur. Kau lelah kan? Kau lihat ranjangnya? Astaga, pasti nyaman sekali berbaring di sana."

Jeno terkekeh mendengar Jaemin mengeluarkan dalihnya sambil menunjuk ranjang hotel mereka dengan putus asa. Dia tersenyum sebentar, menundukkan wajahnya dan mencium pucuk kepala miliknya dengan dalam.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Jeno menggiring Jaemin ke ranjang. Menuruti keinginan bocah itu yang katanya ingin berbaring di ranjang luas itu.

"Maafkan aku." Jaemin mengucapkannya dengan lirih, dia memeluk Jeno dengan erat sebelum membanting diri di atas ranjang.

"Kau tidak termaafkan." Balas Jeno malas. "Kesalahanmu fatal. Aku membuatku terluka. Menjatuh-bangunkan perasaanku dengan seenaknya. Kau sangat sialan." Mereka berbaring bersama di ranjang sambil berpelukan.

"Itulah kenapa aku bilang aku itu bajingan." Jaemin menepuk punggung lebar di milik Jeno dengan pelan. "Aku bajingan, tapi aku janji aku tidak akan pergi darimu lagi." Ucapnya yakin.

"Tapi aku membenci janji keluar dari mulutmu." Jeno tak mau termakan janji.

"Lalu aku harus apa supaya bisa meyakinkanmu?" Jaemin menatapnya penuh permohonan.

"Hanya tetap genggam tanganku kapanpun aku mau. Selalu temani aku sampai mati. Bernapas dan hiduplah bersamaku untuk selamanya. Kau sudah menjadi milikku, hak patenku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu." Jeno mengecup bibir Jaemin dengan lama. Amat sangat lama, hanya mengecup dan saling menyalurkan perasaan tulus yang amat mendalam pada satu sama lain.

Jaemin tersenyum senang. "Iya. Selamanya. Sampai mati. Kalau besok kau mati jangan menyesal ya." Canda Jaemin saat kecupan mereka terlepas.

"AAAAAA! AKU HANYA BERCANDA JENOO!" Jaemin berteriak heboh saat Jeno menyerang lehernya dengan gigitan agresif yang mengejutkan.

"Kalau aku mati aku akan menggentayangimu sampai kau juga menyusulku mati." Jeno menggigit leher itu lagi. Kali ini lebih keras. Benar-benar menggigit dan membuat Jaemin kesakitan sekaligus kegelian.

"AAAAAAA! JENO SUDAAAH!" Jaemin menggeleng kencang. "JENOOOO!"

..END..

Mereka berakhir bahagia. Mereka mendapatkan akhir mereka yang bahagia.

Bahagia. Kata kunci utama dalam akhir kisah mereka.

 **SABTU 24/09/2017**

 **Ketemu lagi ^^**

 **Akhirnya bisa up ff ini ^^**

 **Finally. Finally ini sudah final ^^**

 **Niatnya mau kemarin dipost tp taunya malah ada halangan jd baru bisa dipost malam ini.**

 **Buat readers. Berilah aku pendapat tentang ending ff ini di review. Menurut kalian gimana? Bagus gak? Apakah masih kurang? Apakah butuh dibikin sequel? Halah gausah. Gausah pake sequel. Ini uda tamat. Uda tamat! Tamaat!**

 **Aku nyantumin nomor Wa ku di bio buat yg msh pengen kontak sama aku. Aku aslinya itu gak papa kalo diingetin soal up. Cuma kalo ngingetinnya nyolot dan pake bahasa kasar, aku gak suka. Jd kalo ngingetin seadanya aja ya. Gak papa kok kalo tanya kapan up doang akunya gak akan masalah kok.**

 **MARKHYUCK SHIPPER SARANGHAE :*!**


End file.
